Shattered Souls
by Heleigh
Summary: (AU S4x08) While Harry's recovering, Peter gets toasted by Norman in his personal life. While feeling still guilty about what happened to his best friend, it puts young man under the serious pressure when he tries to decide what could be the right thing to do. At the same time, Ock has some nasty plans on his own. Sometimes that gift what makes you special, can be the worst curse.
1. CHAPTER 1: Consequences

**So simply, Peter gets harassed by Norman while Harry is recovering after The Anti-Venom attack. How will the young hero cope under the pressure and keep his identity safe** **from his best friend's father? And what is Ock planning?**

* * *

 _"I'm the one who let Harry on the mission. After I promised to keep them safe."_

Gazing his sleeping friend in a healing tube, Spider-Man touched the glass. Harry looked so pale…and tiny under the water.

 _Oh buddy…you look horrible. If only I could have stopped this…_

Closing his eyes, Spider-Man turned to see Flash in another tube. How hurt he looked…and all because of him.

Deciding to have patrol in the city, Spidey walked out of the lab and left. He couldn't stay at The Triskellion where both of his friends laid hurt just because he was so stupid.

While webbing through the city, Spidey felt really empty. Usually this calmed his nerves but today…it didn't work.

 _Maybe I should…_

Soon, down the street walked a young man with a brown hair. Letting his mind wander all around, Peter sighed. This wasn't helping either.

 _I really need someone to talk to… and luckily I know just a fitting person for that role._

Grabbing his phone, Peter dialed the number. Soon, a very familiar voice answered.

 _"Hello? This is at Parkers."_

"Hey Aunt May…it's me."

 _"Oh Peter, darling! I was wondering when you might call. I heard about Harry…I'm so sorry sweetie."_

"Yeah…and it's all my fault!"

 _"What?",_ May asked. _"What do you mean?"_

"Oh come on Aunt May, sure you know. I was the one who demanded that Harry could join the Academy. And Norman said I'm responsible if something happens. And here we are…"

 _"Peter…",_ May began. _"Listen to me very carefully. It was Harry's idea he wanted to join. And Norman let him do that, despite you had your doubts. He is mad maybe, but it means that he is just worried and anger is his way of showing it. He does not hate you, how could he?"_

"But he doesn't not remember me…hopefully", Peter sighed.

 _"Well, what's done, is done. Sweetie…don't take the blame on your shoulders. You did nothing wrong. Got it?"_

"Okay…", Peter said, even if it didn't ease his pain.

 _"That's my boy! But I must be on my way to yoga now, so I see you at home. I promise everything will be fine!"_ , May smiled.

"Yep…see ya", Peter hung up. Remembering Norman's rage and how he almost told him to go to hell, made him shiver.

 _At least now I can't hear him…_

Walking ahead, Peter let his mind wander even deeply...until heard a voice.

"Peter!"

Recognizing that sound made Peter to stop and close his eyes. This was not true…

 _God please…not now! Could this get any worse?!_

Gazing over his shoulder…and Peter saw how Norman was waving at him.

"What a coincidence! I was just about to call you."

"Really?", Peter stared.

"Yes…since I wanted to speak with you. But it looks like you already made to Oscorp", Norman nodded.

"What? Oh not really…", Peter was stopped as he was really standing in front of the Oscorp Tower. He had no idea how he ended up here.

"But now since you are already here, would you come inside? There is something I need to tell you…it's about Harry", Norman said seriously.

Feeling a lump in his throat, Peter nodded silently. This was just what he needed.

 _Shit…shit shit shit! Great job Pete…_

Following Norman inside, Peter was feeling horrible. Why always he?

Walking into the elevator, duo headed up. Soon, they came out and Norman escorted Peter into his and Harry's home.

"Have a seat", Norman pointed and Peter did as was told. Crossing his legs, boy gazed as Norman sat opposite him.

"So…what was this you wanted to speak about? What about Harry?", Peter asked while pretending.

"Well…", Norman sighed. "You see Peter, the thing is that…Harry is not feeling well. As a matter of fact, he is in a coma at S.H.I.E.L.D."

"In a…coma?!", Peter kept acting, despite it was hard. "What happened?!"

"Long story…wanna hear?", Norman asked.

"Of course, please tell me!", Peter begged, knowing he had no choice.

"Well…it all began when that Vulture attacked us when you were visiting…", Norman explained, near to break down. Peter listened the whole story, even if he knew it already.

"Oh my god…why Harry did such a thing?! He should have told me! I would have stopped him!"

"I know…but he wanted to prove himself so bad…and I was so naive and I let him to take a part of that horrible school. I was close to deny it…but then I thought that I owe this Harry since he has suffered a lot because of me. But…", Norman covered his mouth. Peter felt horrible.

"Well…how bad Harry's condition is then?"

"Bad…Connors has no idea will he recover. Just when I thought everything was going to be fine…but then this happens! I wanna kill that Octavius…", Norman put his hand into fist.

"He really sounds insane…", Peter nodded. "I'm so, so sorry."

"I understand Peter, this is not your fault. And I can see how hurt you are as well. But Octavius is not the main point…", Norman gritted his teeth.

"Well…what is then?", Peter asked carefully.

"Well…", Norman stood up. "May I tell you a secret Peter?"

"Of course…what is it?", Peter said.

"Well…something has been bothering me lately. Something…about Spider-Man."

"Spider-Man? What about him?"

"Well he was the one who begged Harry to join…that fool! As a matter of fact, this is all his fault! I wanna crush that bug so bad what he did to my family!", Norman slammed his fist against the table that Peter jumped.

"But didn't he save Harry? Are you sure this is all his fault?"

"It is...he was the one who harassed me to give permission. And I assured him to keep my son safe…and what happens next?! Harry is inside the symbiote!", Norman was red with anger.

"Uhh…", Peter was really, really pale. He didn't know what to say.

"But I'm gonna make sure he will pay! All this torture! I'm gonna dig his secrets out…since something in that spider sounds so familiar. I just can't place what…", Norman muttered.

Peter felt how his forehead was sweating. He had to get out of here, like right now.

"Well uh…I'm sure Harry is gonna recover! He has spirit and is a fighter. And I will pray for you both and wait until he wakes up since I can't see him now."

"Yes…I'm sorry S.H.I.E.L.D. allows only families to visit. But I keep in touch with you since you are a really good friend to my boy", Norman smiled.

"Thanks…it means a lot. But now I think I must get going…see you later!", Peter smiled and walked fast out of the door, closing it behind him.

Running out of the building and down the alley, Peter took a deep breath. His usual bravery was suddenly gone…and heart beat fast.

 _That was horrible…Norman almost strangled me! Looks like this gonna be harder than I thought…_

Later, Peter was standing on the top of the building, wearing his suit. Holding his mask, he gazed as New York prepared for the night.

 _Uncle Ben was right…with great power comes great blame. This is all my fault…and I must fix this. But then again…Aunt May said we can't be responsible for everything what happens. If only I knew which advice to follow…_

Putting his mask on, Spidey let darkness to be his protection as he webbed through the city. He was gonna do everything to help Harry…for the sake of their friendship.

As Spider-Man passed Oscorp, he didn't notice how someone watched after him. And once the webslinger disappeared out of the seen…the hand which was holding a glass, crushed it into many little pieces, landing shards all over the floor.


	2. You Blame Me?

_"But we all can keep up being heroes. Like Ben Reilly."_

Sunset was really beuatiful as the wreck of the Hydra island was glowing in a sunset. Gazing it…made Spider-Man really sad.

"Peter…I think we should get back. Everyone are waiting…", Cho said.

"Yeah…", Peter nodded, walking into the plane. Once it took off, boy turned to see the seen one more time.

 _Thanks Ben…I promise your sacrifice is not gonna be worthless._

Once the trio got back, everyone were devastated to hear the news. Aunt May was so shocked, that she was escorted home. Peter needed some time to think…

 _Guess I should pay a visit…_

Walking in and going into the elevator, Peter pushed a button and headed down. Once he came to the corridor, he started to walk through it. Under the Triskellion was the S.H.I.E.L.D. hospital where it was removed after The Sinister Six attacked. Walking in one of the rooms, Spidey was greeted by Doc Connors.

"Spider-Man!"

"Hey Doc Connors.

"I heard about Scarlet Spider...so sorry."

"It's fine…and you can call me Peter", boy took his mask off. "May I see him?"

"Sure. But Peter, there is something you should know…"

"Please Connors, sure it can wait. I'm having enough of bad news today", Peter nodded, opened the door and went in. Closing the door, he walked to Harry's tube and sat down.

"Hey bud…", Peter gazed his sleeping friend. "How are you doing?"

It was not surprising Harry didn't answer, just slept. Seeing him like this made Peter feel even more miserable.

"Look Harry…I haven't forgotten you are here. It's just that this hero stuff takes most of my time…but I'm really trying to help you. And I promise I'm not gonna stop until you have woken up…"

Suddenly, Peter heard voices behind the door.

 _"Mr. Osborn, please consider!"_

 _"I'm not here to play games Connors! Now out of my way!"_

Grabbing his mask and putting it fast on, Peter turned to see how the door opened and Norman walked in…wearing his suit. And once he saw Spider-Man, he stopped angrily.

"You…"

Spidey felt how his heart was racing. The last encounter with Norman as Peter Parker didn't go pretty well.

Passing Spidey, Norman walked to Harry's tube and gazed his son. Rubbing the dome, Norman closed his eyes and covered his face, letting out silent sobs. Those sounds broke Peter's heart.

Standing silently for a moment…until Norman straightened himself.

"All right, you may take him."

Spider-Man gazed as a group of men walked in and gathered around Harry's tube, lifting it up.

"What is happening?", boy asked Connors who walked in.

"Norman wants that Harry is moved back to Oscorp. I have tried to talk to him…but no use."

Staring how his friend was gonna be taken away…Peter couldn't just watch. He went after Norman and grabbed his arm.

"Norman, what are you doing? Why you are taking Harry away?"

"Why do you think?!" Norman stopped and yanked himself away. "To be near me of course! I want him to be there where he belongs."

"But here Harry can have the best treatment!"

"The best treatment?! He has been motionless for weeks, despite you said you'll fix this! And after Octavius attacked here…how do you think I can leave him here?! I was sure that I'm losing my boy forever!"

"I know you are going through very hard time. I'm trying to help him but there has been…", Peter began.

"Enough! I don't have time to listen to you! Since after all, let me remind you who is responsible for his condition!", Norman spat.

That was the last crack for Peter. Blaming and blaming…no more.

"Fine, take him then! But I must say, you are the worst father ever Norman! Like Harry haven't suffered enough because of you! The Goblin…remember!?"

Norman was huming with anger. He lifted his finger and pointed it towards Spidey.

"Listen to me, you masked menace! I don't like that some wall crawler comes and tells me what to do. I love my son with all my heart and even if my past is not completely clean...I'm repaying those mistakes I did. And what do you even care? Like you know Harry!"

Peter felt he would like to yell all his pain straight against Norman's face. But instead, he remained silent.

 _For Harry Spidey…for him…_

"That's what I thought", Norman spat, leaving with the men and Harry. Gazing after them…Peter was burning with anger while Connors came next to him.

"He's making a bad choice…but we cannot really stop him. Let's hope everything is gonna be fine."

Nodding to Connors, Peter gazed as Norman and others disappeared from the seen. But little did they know that this argument was a beginning of something much bigger.


	3. Fighting Against Depression

Peter laid in his bed, face towards the roof. Hearing Norman's blaming inside his mind burned his soul deeply.

 _"I'll fix this._

 _"You'd better!"_

"God…", boy put the pillow on his face. Remembering Norman's angry face didn't ease his pain. He had failed…Ben and now Harry.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Turning on his side, Peter heard Miles.

"Hey Pete, would you come out and eat with us? Aunt May said she made your favorite pancakes!"

No answer.

"Look Pete, I know you're upset…we all are. But I really miss our leader and my brother figure…please!"

Still no answer. Waiting a bit longer…until Miles gave up and went downstairs. And as Peter heard his steps, he felt quilt…but couldn't go after him.

"So, how it went?", Cho asked as Miles came down, shaking his head.

"Damn it…if only we could have a word with that Osborn…", Flash muttered. "Pete is like a zombie!"

"Yeah…and I can't think of anything which could help. I'm totally lost…", Miles sighed.

"Is Peter still in his room?", May asked as she made plates.

"Yeah…looks like he is not gonna join us."

"That'a bad…I will talk to him later. Now, come and get something to eat", May smiled. Boys did as was told.

"Ummm, so good!", Flash took a bite.

"No need to hurry Flash. There is plenty", Cho nodded.

"Yeah yeah…". boy said and everyone ate in silence. Seeing the empty chair made them all sigh.

"I wonder how long Peter is gonna be like this…", Miles muttered.

"Hard to say…and it's all Norman Osborn's fault! Like Peter and I had something to do with Harry landing inside the symbiote…", Flash muttered.

"But you were reckless, weren't you?", Cho asked.

"Maybe…but that idiot roasted Peter for no reason! I just can't understand why. If I were him, I would have…"

"Flash, you can't say like that", May walked in.

"Sorry Mrs. Parker…but I can't help but to feel anger towards that arrogant, cold, selfsh…"

"There is a reason why Peter is defending Norman."

"Well, why then?!"

"Because he and Harry have been friends for a long time. And Peter would ever mock Norman in front of his friend…same goes for Uncle Ben. Boys respect each other too much."

"Uhh…", Flash muttered while others gazed him. "I guess I was too harsh…I'm sorry."

Smiling, May went back into the kitchen. Thinking about his words…when Flash decided it.

"Guys, I'm gonna take care of something. Help me to stairs, will you?"

"What do you have in mind?", Miles and Cho asked.

"You'll see…"

 _*Peter's room*_

Peter laid on his back. Seeing pale Harry and Ben's sad face…how he could ever forget them?

 _I'm so sorry guys…so sorry!_

While dwelling in his sadness, Peter felt how someone knocked on the door.

"Go away! I don't wanna see anyone", Peter put his pillow on his face. But someone opened the door and came in.

"I said, I don't wanna…!", Peter stopped as saw Flash.

"Flash…what are you doing here?"

"Came to see you since others helped me up…look Pete, we need to talk."

"I'm not in a mood", Peter shook his head.

"Please…this can't go on like this. We need our leader and think how to defeat Ock."

"I said I'm not in a mood! Just leave me alone!", Peter spat, turning on his back.

"Is this really how Spider-Man behaves?! Are you really gonna let Norman win?!", Flash spat.

Peter didn't answer.

"I knew it…so you are feeling sorry for yourself. What would Harry and Ben say…"

"Don't mention their names!", Peter jumped up. "You have no idea what I've been through!"

"Well let me remain you that you weren't the only one who suffered!"

"Yeah, but I have been a hero much longer than you Flash! You don't know anything when compared to me!"

"Maybe I don't…but least I wanna try. For our friends."

"Just leave me alone", Peter turned away. "Spider-Man is not the only part of me."

Flash bit his lip…and had enough.

"Look Peter…"

"I said, go away! I have nothing to say!", Peter spat…but was felt how Flash slammed his hand on his shoulder and forced the boy to turn around.

"Wrong answer. We are gonna talk, right now."


	4. Everything Is Okay, Or Is It?

Peter stared Flash in amazement. His friend's attitude sure surprised him.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me. I'm sick of this. We are gonna talk", Flash said.

"Like I already told you, I don't wanna talk!"

"It's not about what you want! Everyone suffers because of this! You are supposed to be our leader! But now, you are far from that."

"Has it come to your mind that even heroes have bad days? Spidey is not my only role. There is Peter as well…the one who has hard time too", Peter spat.

"No one has not denied that Pete, you know it. But this is not you, dwelling in your misery and not even wanna try. Does Norman really have so strong grip of you?"

Peter didn't answer, just gazed Flash.

"Look, I know you wanna value Ben's memory and help Harry…but think about what they would say if they were here."

"I…", Peter muttered.

"Didn't Ben say…keep being a hero? Are you gonna fail his memory?", Flash asked sharply.

Hearing those names stabbed Peter's heart like a knife. He couldn't remember…he didn't want to.

 _"You know it's too late for that Peter. Tell me, is this what he would do?"_

 _"Who?"_

 _"Ben...the one I'm named after."_

 _"Yes...I suppose it would."_

 _"Keep being a hero punk!"_

 _"Spider-Man...you are accountable if anything happens. Taking care of my son is a great responsibility."_

 _Ben..._

 _Harry..._

"But it's all my fault…my fault…"

"What?"

"I couldn't save them Flash! Ben died because of me and Harry landed into coma despite Norman assured me to keep him safe! But I failed! Do you really think this is easy for me?!"

"No, but…"

"Yeah, you don't! No one can help me! So just go away!", Peter turned his head away…but Flash was not gonna give up.

"Peter…listen to me. No one is blaming you about this. I understand your pain, I really do…but you must keep going for Ben and Harry. Especially Harry needs you now…if you aren't gonna help him, who will?"

Peter was trembling…and suddenly, burst to cry which shocked Flash completely.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean anything harm! I wanna help Harry…and value Ben's memory…but I feel that I'm only failing them!"

Flash had never seen Peter like this…he was always so strong. But now…

"Oh okay…cry if you need to. There is no need to be ashamed. After all, my past is not clear either…so who I am to judge?"

Feeling like he was going to drown in his tears, Peter let his pain out…and like a miracle, it eased his pain. And when he was finally able to stop, he turned to see Flash.

"Sorry…"

"No need. We all can cry when it's time. But I hope you understand that suffering alone is not a solution for anything. It only makes you feel more worse…and that is what Ock wants."

Nodding and rubbing his eyes, Peter sat up. Flash was right…enough of this misery. If he falls into depression…Ock would win. And he would never allow that happen.

"Thanks Flash…I feel a bit better now."

"No biggie. What do you say if we go down to others?", Flash suggested. Smiling, Peter agreed. And soon, they were laughing loudly while trying to get Flash down in one piece.

 _Maybe things will get better…after all, what else can go wrong?_

Finally landing down, boys met May.

"Peter, darling! How good to see you!"

"Sorry for causing worry Aunt May…but I'm doing better now", Peter smiled as May kissed his cheek.

"No problem honey. But come, you have a visitor."

"Oh?", Peter asked as he and Flash gazed each other. Walking into the living room…and when Peter saw who was sitting on the couch, froze him perfectly.

"Mr. Osborn came to see you Peter", May smiled. "He has some news about Harry."

Gulping, Peter turned to see Norman who smiled at him. His gaze made boy shiver.

 _Well, so much of things getting easy…_

"Nice to see you Peter", Norman nodded. "I would like you to come with me…if you don't mind."


	5. Hot Waters

Peter couldn't do anything but stare Norman. Seeing his best friend's father in his house was a total surprise. Norman had visited at Parkers only once, when he picked Harry up. Usually he just sat in his limo, away from unwanted gazes. After all, Osborns were kinda famous in New York and Norman didn't like attention. When he got cured, he was more careful and kept Harry away from the spotlights as much as possible.

"Mr. Osborn!", Peter finally managed to spit out. "What a surprise! What are you doing here?"

Norman stood up from the couch and waved dust off his suit and straightened his tie. "Well, I thought I should pay a visit, since I have some news about Harry. He's transferred back to Oscorp."

"Really? But that's wonderful news! So good he isn't in the hospital anymore!", Aunt May said happily.

"Well that's one way to look at it", Norman smiled a little. "But he is still in a coma and I don't know when he wakes up."

Aunt May nodded sadly and everyone else in the room turned their gazes towards the floor. Noticing this awkward silence, Norman started.

"But since my son is back home, I thought that I would take Peter to see him. When he was at SHIELD, only relatives were allowed to visit. Now security matter isn't so high."

"Oh, how nice! Isn't that wonderful Peter dear?", Aunt May turned her head. "You can see Harry now!"

Peter had a really ugly feeling in his throat. He didn't really care spending time with Norman alone, but likely he had a choice. If he wanted to keep his identity as a secret, he had to play along.

"Umm..sure. Of course I would like to see him", young man rubbed his hair.

"Good. So, shall we go?", Norman walked to the door. Peter started to follow him, but suddenly Flash grabbed his hand.

 _"What are you doing?",_ he whispered. _"You are going with that creep despite how he treated you?"_

 _"I don't have much choice Flash",_ Peter whispered back. _"If I start to avoid Norman, he would become suspicious. I have to play along."_

 _"Okay…but keep your eyes open"_ , Flash answered.

Peter nodded and waved goodbyes to his stunned teammates and Aunt May. Then he followed Norman in the limo and it started driving. Norman stared away from the window while Peter rubbed his shaking hands.

 _Oh my god…just when I thought things would be better. But now I'm alone with the guy who hates my alter ego more than I can describe...just one wrong act could blow everything up. What I'm gonna do…?!_

"Is everything alright Peter? Your hands are shaking", Norman lifted an eyebrow.

Peter felt how his face turned red. He started to shake his hands fast, trying to make blood run in them.

"I'm just a little nervous to see Harry! I haven't seen him since he fell into coma", he laughed nervously.

Norman stared like his so called son was out of his mind. But then he just sighed, much to Peter's luck.

"I understand what you mean. It's so horrible to see him in that condition…"

"Yeah…I can only imagine", Peter nodded more calmly.

Duo were silent for the rest of the drive. When they arrived to Oscorp, Peter wasn't suddenly sure if he wanted to see his friend after all. Seeing Harry in that tube was always so painful.

Norman got up from the car and Peter followed him. They went into the elevator and finally into the lab. Norman had put two men to guard the door and when one of them suddenly pointed Peter with his little gun, he gulped.

"It's fine, this boy is a family friend. He can come in", Norman said.

Guards nodded and stepped aside. Soon doors opened and Norman and Peter walked in. Harry's healing tube was in the middle of the room and the boy slept gently as usual.

Peter walked beside the tube and watched his sleeping friend. It was only two days ago when they were in this same situation. Only that time their roles were a little bit different.

Norman walked on Peter's side and put his hand on young man's shoulder. Peter almost jumped from it, but closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"He looks…so weak", he started.

"Yes, he's given a lot of medication", Norman answered. "But despite what different pills we give, result is the same."

Peter turned his head back on Harry. If only he could help him…

"I…I'm so sorry that I can't be more help", he started.

"Well Peter, I actually do have a favor to ask", Norman looked his son and rubbed the tube with his hand. Peter felt a cold shiver in his back.

 _A favor? What is he talking about?_

"Oh really?", he looked nervously. "What could I possibly do for you Mr. Osborn?"

Norman lifted his gaze up and looked away from the window for a couple seconds. Suddenly, he whipped around and grabbed Peter by his shoulders. Young man was so stunned that couldn't say anything.

"This is actually a big favor, but you're the only possible person to ask. After all, you are a really important friend to my son", Norman said.

Peter just kept staring, eyes full of confusion. And what he heard next, dropped his heart to his feet.

"Peter my boy", Norman looked seriously. "Would you help me to find out Spider-Man's true identity?"


	6. Norman's Request

Peter's heart nearly stopped beating. He would have fainted for sure, if Norman wasn't holding him.

"You…you wanna know who Spider-Man really is?!"

"Yes, and I need your help", Norman gazed the boy.

"But…why? What does his identity has to do with this?!"

Sighing, Norman let go of Peter and turned on Harry's tube, leaning his head against the dome. Peter took a hold of the wall…this was not true.

 _He wants to know…but if I refuse…god, what can I do?!_

Straightening himself, Peter watched as Norman had his eyes closed and the expression was really sad as his face was glowing in a turquoise light. That made boy feel real pity.

"Mr. Osborn…is everything okay?"

"I…I just need to know. I need to know, who is responsible for my son's coma…", Norman sighed. "I need to know, who hurt my the most valuable thing. My only child…"

"But are you sure that would be wise? And besides, how could I possibly help? I bet Spider-Man won't give up his identity that easily", Peter said.

"Well Peter…", Norman lifted his head up. "I actually have plan for that."

Peter stared Norman…this was getting worse and worse.

 _Oh great…now what?!_

"A plan…?", boy muttered as Norman walked to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Yes…since you see Peter, I have memories about him…like I told you before."

"M-memories…of you being The Goblin?"

"Yes…and after my memory loss…I didn't remember anything at first. But then little signs started to come back…small details…"

Biting his lip, Peter had to make sure not to reveal anything which would make Norman realize the connection.

 _Careful Pete..._

"Sire…look I need to be honest with you. But I think Harry needs us more now than that we would be hunting Spider-Man down. After all, you are his father and he needs you more than ever…"

Sighing, Norman let go of Peter and sat down. Young man did the same.

"Look, I know you are worried and mad. You have every right. But I don't think that roasting Spidey would make things better. And didn't you say that he saved Harry from the symbiote?"

"He did, but…"

"Think about it Mr. O. If you find out who Spider-Man is, will it make you happy? Would Harry want that?"

"Well I…", Norman muttered.

"I bet you know the answer…please sire. Focus on Harry…since there is something you don't know."

"What?"

"Well when you were gone…Harry was left alone. But he didn't give up…just waited you all those days. I visited at him, told he could come and stay with us…but he refused. He just waited for your return…in that same position on the roof. Prayed for you…and every time he saw you on the news, Harry felt he was gonna die. He just wanted his father back…"

Norman listened…and buried face in his hands. Gazing him, Peter could sense his silent crying. Young man knew how Norman blamed himself about his past…and how much he loved Harry.

"And I think that revenge against Spider-Man would only make things worse. Since after all, the answer is not always what you are looking for…"

While Norman kept sobbing, Peter was about to pat his shoulder…when his sense went on. Standing up, he gazed towards the window.

 _What is that…?_

"SIRE, LOOK OUT!"

"Huh?!", Norman lifted his gaze…and suddenly, from the window came a loud explosion which made Peter land against the wall and Harry's tube break. Grabbing his son and covering him, Norman coughed.

"What was that…Peter! You okay?!"

When he didn't get an answer, Norman gazed around…and soon, heard a maniac, familiar laugh through the dust. And to his horror…Ock came to the seen with his goblin soldiers.

"Oh hello Norman…how's it going? Would you like to have a chat with an old friend…or should I say, with friends?"


	7. Ock's Return

Norman stared Octavius, while holding Harry tightly. Octavius grinned and circled his old enemy.

"What's the problem Osborn? Aren't you happy to see your old friend?"

Norman narrowed his eyes.

"What the hell you want now Octavius? Haven't you done enough harm to my family already?"

Doc Ock stopped circling and stared Norman. Then. he slammed one of his tentacles on the wall, right above of Norman's head.

"Why acting so rude? Come on Norman, we have a long history together. I came to see you and you spit straight to my face. How do you think I feel?"

Norman just stared, angrily. That made Octavius laugh.

"So pathetic. But what can you expect from an idiot like you? Maybe your offspring is more cooperative…"

Doc Ock leaned to take a better look of Harry. He wiped auburn hair away from boy's face.

"What a shame", he started. "Such a sweet boy you have Norman…"

"Don't you dare to touch him! ", Norman dragged himself away. He held Harry close to his chest, covering boy's head with his hand.

"Well, you clearly have taken a step towards the right direction. Once just Spider-Man was your main target and you didn't care that much of your brat. Such a lovely father you turned out to be", Octavius rolled his eyes.

"Just tell what do you want", Norman gritted his teeth.

"Oh I know exactly what I want", Doc Ock grinned. "You see, my Anti-Venom symbiote was a total success. And it would be a total lose if I don't have it in my Sinister Six. And to our luck, I happen to have a piece of symbiote here with me. But it needs a host…", Ock turned his head, evil grin running through his face.

Norman stared, eyes widening. And before he could react, two soldiers grabbed him by his shoulders while two others jerked Harry away from his grip.

"No! Leave him alone!", Norman struggled. He stared horrified as Octavus lifted Harry up and put him on the lab table.

"My my, look at those gently features", Octavius stared Harry. And when he is in a coma, he can't even fight against the symbiote. Just a great opportunity", he laughed and pulled a needle from his tentacle.

Norman tried with all his might to get away from soldier's grip. But it was no use.

"Octavius, don't do this! You can inject me if you want, but not Harry!", he begged.

Ock stopped and turned to see panicking Norman.

"But Norman Norman, don't you get it? The symbiote and your son have a bond. It's impossible to separate them. And what could be better than have a young healthy host?"

And when Octavius turned on Harry, Norman felt suddenly so weak. He wasn't sure if his mind could handle this chaos anymore. If he was going to lose his boy once again, he knew he wouldn't make it.

Now only a miracle could save them.

Octavius was just about to inject Harry, when suddenly someone swung across the room and pulled the needle away from madman's tentacle.

"If you don't mind, but I take this from you!", Spider-Man let go of his web and landed between Norman and Octavius.

"I knew it was only a matter of time when you show up!", Ock looked angrily. "But if you think that I'm going to surrender, hell no!"

"Well what I have learned during these couple years, that would be a miracle", Spider-Man answered.

"Always being so smart", Octavius hissed. "But…", he turned and grabbed Harry. "If you take a one single step, I will blow lights out of Norman's brat."

"No!", Norman sobbed behind Spider-Man's back. Young hero took a deep breath and looked his enemy.

"Okay, so you have something to use against me. What do you want?"

Octavius grinned. Now they were going somewhere.

"Well, I want you to surrender. And I'm gonna destroy you myself so that you won't mess my plans anymore."

Spider-Man stared and Norman looked him.

 _Those moves and body build…why I can't register why he sounds so familiar?_

"Okay", wall-crawler finally began. "Just let the Osborns go and you can have me."

"Deal", Octavius nodded, grinning. One of the soldiers lifted unconscious Harry up and threw him over his shoulder, walking away from the lab.

"Where are you taking my son? Give him to me!", soldiers dragged surprised Norman end of the lab. Then Octavius gripped one of his tentacles around Spider-Man's body.

"What are you doing? You said you let them go!", hero yelled.

"Oh I will", Ock grinned. "Let's just Norman watch his former interest getting destroyed. After all, this is where the whole thing started."

Spider-Man coughed as he felt tentacle tightening it's grip.

" _Noooo!"_


	8. Spider Vs Octopus

Spider-Man felt how his ribs were about to break. Octavius gazed him.

"Oh are you in pain? Now whose the one mocking me now…"

"I…won't…let you win Ock…", Spidey panted as he grunted in pain.

"You fool…always thinking others before yourself. Like idiotic Scarlet Spider…"

"Ben was a friend of mine! Are you seriously so ignorant you don't even care about him?!"

"That idiot was as stupid as you, sacrificing himself and betraying me! He got what he deserved!", Ock hissed.

"You're horrible…aahh!", Spidey panted even more.

"Can't be a madman without a fear you know?", Ock spat and kept squeezing.

At the corner of the room, Norman watched as Spider-Man was suffering…because of him.

 _He is so much in pain...I can't allow this, no matter what he's done!_

"Stop Octavius! Can't you see that Spider-Man is in pain?!"

Stopping in surprise, Octavius and Peter turned to see Norman.

"My my, isn't this surprising. You care for this bug…after what he did to your brat?"

"That's true…but it was your symbiote where Harry got stuck! And under that mask is a boy…whose family is missing him while he fights for us!", Norman said, gazing Spidey. Peter couldn't believe that Norman was defending him.

 _Norman…he cares for me?_

Gazing Spider-Man and then Norman…Ock dropped the hero on the floor.

"I see…working together now? Well you know what? I actually happen to know who is under that mask of his."

Staring in surprise, Norman turned to see Peter who panted on the floor, but was soon face to face with Ock. Meanwhile, Peter lifted his head carefully up and pulled out a little piece of web when he had a chance...

"But you know what Osborn?", Ock grabbed Norman from the back of his neck, forcing enemies to stare each other. "I'm not gonna reveal that to you. You are the last person I would share that kind of information...and I keep the secret just to myself."

Norman gazed Ock, eyes filled with disgust. Ock threw him away and turned around.

"But anyway, I don't have time to waste on this babbling. After all, I got what I wanted so I can leave."

"No! You won't take Harry!", Norman yelled and yanked himself.

"But I already have Norman. So say goodbye to your boy since…", Ock was stopped as he was slammed to the ground.

"Sorry to interrupt this lovely talk Ock! But me and Norman are gonna leave now!", Spidey yelled, slamming soldiers and Ock against the wall. Then he grabbed Norman.

"Okay, we are gonna take a fly! Hold on!"

"Wait!", Norman stopped. "There was a boy named Peter Parker who went missing in this chaos! He must be around here somewhere!"

"Oh you mean that brown haired guy? I found him lying motionless from another room. I took him to safety, but we gotta go run!", Spidey nodded and webbed him and Norman out of the lab and into the elevator.

"Get them!", Ock yelled as soldiers made a run.

"Hit the button!", Spider-Man commanded and Norman did as was told. Soon, they were heading down and sat on the floor, silently.

Rubbing his hands, Peter straightened his position…when heard when Norman began.

"Thank you…"

"No problem…and thanks for defending me."

"I uhh…", Norman rubbed his hair. "I think I need to apologize…you saved our lives, despite Harry is caught now…"

"We get him back, I promise. Ock is gonna pay. Can you call someone?"

"I don't think so…there is no signal", Norman tapped his phone.

"Great…and my comminucator is shut down too. I guess we must wait…"

"But I can't! I have to save my son!"

"I know, but we don't know where Ock took him. But I promise we get Harry back, with my word."

Sighing, Norman straightened his tie. Peter gazed him…he looked so weak.

"Look Norman...despite we aren't in good terms right now, I won't let you down. And if there is anything I can do, just ask."

When Norman heard that, he lifted his gaze up and grabbed Spidey's arm, which surprised the hero.

"Yes, you can do one thing. Tell me, who you really are."


	9. Begging From The Bottom Of His Heart

Spider-Man stared Norman…surprised.

"What?"

"Yes…I wanna know who is under that mask!", Norman said seriously.

"But why?! What makes you think I would reveal my identity to you?!"

"Because you said you were willing to do anything!"

"Yes…but this a really big favor to ask! Look Norman, if this is some revenge about Harry…"

"No it's not! I'm asking this for myself", Norman nodded.

"For yourself?", Peter stared.

"Yes…I know it sounds odd, but I've been thinking a lot…what happened on those past two years. I cannot remember anything though…"

"Well…what does that have to do with me?"

"Well…the thing is that I have some memories…and you are in many of them."

"Okay…", Spidey muttered. "Well if we come up with the fact that I'm known by many people, it should not be worrying that you have memories about me."

 _Let's hope he buys it..._

"You don't understand! It's not just some memories! It's about what I did…or at least I thought I did. This blackness is so frustrating…", Norman grunted.

Peter bit his lip…what should he do?

"And I feel that…I know you better than those many people. I hunted you, wanted to copy your powers…and you were always there when I or Harry were having a rough time. You helped us…and I would like to see your face…I wanna say thank you."

"Well I'm here now, you can thank me anytime", Spidey nodded.

"But it's not the same! I beg you…please!", Norman grabbed Peter's shoulders. "I know it sounds much…but I won't tell anyone. I swear!"

Feeling like the pain inside his heart nearly killed Peter…Norman was not gonna give up that easily. But despite of it...but he couldn't reveal himself. Since if he did…the mess would be ready.

"Mr. Osborn, look…I'm sorry you feel like this…but I cannot tell who I am. I wanna value my privacy."

Sighing, Norman let go of the hero and sat down.

"It's not that I don't trust you…but it's better that you know me only through this mask. Since you might get disappointed if you knew the truth…"

"But I can't have peace if I don't know who you are! I wanna apologize all this harm I caused!", Norman said.

"You already have…I'm not holding grudge against you. Honestly."

Gazing down, Norman sighed again.

"So…your answer is no?"

"Yes…I'm so sorry sire, but I cannot show my face to you…at least not yet. Maybe someday when I'm ready…but not now", Peter nodded.

"I was just only thinking that I could redeem myself…", Norman muttered.

"You already have done that. You haved showed that you really care for Harry. And that's enough proof for me", Spider-Man stood up. Realizing that he would not win this argument, Norman did the same.

"Speaking of him…how are we gonna know where he is?"

"I'm thinking of something. Harry is a dear…well, a cool person and I don't want him to suffer. You are very lucky to have him."

"I know…he's my everything. I just only hope that…", Norman was stopped as powers went out.

"Oh great, now what?!", Spidey hit the wall. "Nice…powers are out! We are not moving anymore!"

"What?! No, we cannot stop! My boy…!", Norman grabbed his head, trying all the buttons. Meanwhile, Peter tapped his communicatior which had a little connection.

 _"Big problems at Oscorp, Ock's taken Harry a hostage. I'm trapped in the elevator with Norman and powers are out. Come ASAP!"_

"Getting anything?", Peter asked.

"No…I think that…", duo stopped as heard a loud scream.

"What was that?!", Peter jumped up.

"I don't know! It sounded like…", Norman began. "No…it can't be!"

 _"HARRY!"_


	10. Elevator Trap

"Harry!", Norman shouted and slammed the door. Spider-Man took a hold from the wall.

"Norman, stop! We are going to fall down if you keep doing that!"

"But – my – son!", Norman said while slamming the door with his body. "He is out there all alone, without any idea what's happening!"

"Yes but if we fall down and hurt ourselves, we can't do anything to help him!", Spider-Man shouted.

"I can't just sit here and think!", Norman panicked. "We are maybe too late by now!"

Suddenly Spider-Man grabbed Norman by his shoulders.

"Norman, stop! Just stop! ", he shook the man.

Norman stopped hitting the door and stared Spider-Man. Finally he realized that panicking didn't make things any easier. He took a deep breath and took a hold from the wall.

"I'…I'm sorry", he waved his hair. "I'm just so worried..."

"I understand", Peter nodded. "But we have be rational or else we don't have any chance to save Harry."

"But what can we do?", Norman asked. "We are trapped in here and powers are out."

"I think of something…", Spider-Man muttered. He looked on the roof and suddenly saw something.

"That's it!", he said happily. "You see that hatch over there? We can get out from there and then climb by walls to the next floor."

"What? Oh no, absolutely no!", Norman lifted his hands up.

"Huh, why not?"

"Well I'm not a wall crawler like you Spider-Man. What I fall down?"

"Nah don't worry, you won't", Spider-Man grabbed him. "Hold on!"

"Wait, I'm not ready to- aahhh!", Norman yelled as Spider-Man jumped out ouf the hatch. "Oh my god, oh my god!", he panted and grabbed tightly of Spider-Man's waist.

"You know…it would be easier if you didn't try to push my lungs together", Spidey squeaked.

But Norman was so nervous that didn't register what Peter said. Hero just sighed and looked up. He saw a next floor couple heads up.

"Right…well I'm going to climb up there and smash the door. But since I can't do both at the same time, I'm gonna have to throw you there."

Norman turned to look with a pale face. "Throw me?"

"Yes", Peter nodded. "Just don't think about it. Think about Harry", he nodded.

With that, Spider-Man jumped and kicked the door couple times until it mashed. While Norman stood on the top of the elevator, suddenly it fell down a couple meters.

"What was that? Oh dear! Spider-Man, hurry! This elevator is collapsing!"

Spider-Man looked down and realized that he had to act quick. He jumped to Norman, grabbed him and yelled.

"Listen, we have only one try! So, I'm gonna let you go- now!"

Norman yelled as flied through the door and finally landed to the corridor. He muttered of pain and and stood up.

"Next time, warn me…", he grunted. "Spider-Man?"

He didn't saw hero at the corridor and leaned to watch down to the elevator. Spider-Man stoop on top of it and looked up.

"I'm afraid that I ran out of my web and hurt my leg! I can't get to you!"

"Hold on, I'm trying to find a rope or something to use and pull you up!", Norman yelled back.

But Spider-Man shook his head.

"There is no time! You go and find Harry! My teammates are coming so they will help you! I'm waiting here!"

"But I can't just leave you there!", Norman shook his head.

"Trust me, I'll be fine! Now go, before it's too late!"

Norman realized that Spider-Man looked serious. Then he nodded and started to run on the direction where they heard screaming.

 _Hold on Harry, I'm coming._

While Spider-Man stayed back, he took his mask off. Peter sat down and muttered in pain.

"Ouch…", he panted. He looked his leg which was filled with blood. He took his shoe of and saw how a little piece of metal which had mashed through his leg.

"Hope this is not anything serious…", Peter muttered. Then he looked up.

 _Good luck Norman. You are gonna need it._


	11. Father's Worry

As Norman ran through the corridor, his mind was wandering. What he had done so wrong that he and his son were always in danger? Couldn't his past let go of him already?

* * *

 _"There is a small matter of witnesses. Should I let The Frightful Four to destroy Midtown High?"_

 _"Midtown? No you fool, my son is there!"_

 _I remember how I ran from my office to get my son. I had no idea that he was in the middle of the attack. Was this a bad joke? No, I'm afraid. When I arrived to school, Harry was laying between his friends and likely hurt. I never meant to hurt him. But..._

 _As I picked him into my arms, I had no idea that this position was going to be very familiar. When he got an_ _electric shock from Octavius as he captured us, how he laid in the hospital bed after he tried to tell me how he had problems to control the Venom symbiote. How I was more interested in the symbiote than my own flesh and blood._

 _"I said not now! Unless you wanna tell me you finally pulled your grades up."_

 _"Harry, this is absolutely a wrong moment to bother me with"-_

 _"Your tone Harry. I think every teenage drama can wait."_

 _"Is this what your friend told you? Did he mention that this poison has his DNA all over it?"_

 _"Harry, Harry. Ever but disappointment."_

 _"I'm sorry I haven't been around to help you with your homework. I promise to be there for you from now on."_

 _How could I've been so careless and cold? He was just a boy who wanted my love. But I almost never gave it. Even hugging him was so hard. But as I felt how he relaxed and grabbed me...my heart actually melted. My son just wanted my attention...how cruel of me that I didn't care back then._

 _I never actually planned of being a father. It just happened. But after my wife passed away and it left me alone with my son...I just grew into that role. But it didn't mean that our relationship was good. It was actually filled with problems._ _Mostly it was because of I got annoyed with Harry's whining. He didn't try hard enough at school and got even worse grades than the rest of his classmates. I admired his best friend Peter who was a clever boy in my eyes. He was so good at school and had so good grades. He was curious, unlike Harry._

 _But, in some cases Harry was a lot like me. We both had a short temper and we kept ourselves above of other people. Maybe it was my fault that I showed him to be like that but who could blame me? I just wasn't a typical father._

 _His encounter with Venom, how I turned into The Goblin...those memories are awful. I was away almost two years and it means that I missed two years of his life. But even if I was mean and green, I didn't forget him._

 _"You wouldn't hurt your own son Norman! You love your son!"_

 _"Norman? What are you talking about? I am The Goblin!"_

 _No, Spider-Man was right. Deep inside I remembered my boy. I could never forget him. But I wanted to forget myself. Deep inside, I was always a human. But every time I looked myself as that creature...sadistic hunger for power took me over. And I wasn't able to control myself after that._

 _When I got cured the second time and was in the hospital, I totally forgot everything. When Peter and Harry came to visit I recognized their faces. And something caught my attention. They both looked like...pleased. Harry even smiled. But something had changed inside of me as well. I was filled with these new strange emotions. I felt them when Harry was born. But it was so long time ago..._

 _But I knew that Harry knew something was chancing. Our relationship grew stronger and I learned to love my son as the way he was. When he realized that I didn't care about his grades anymore he showed a whole new side. It was filled with curiosity, power and spirit. And seeing him like that was a total surprise._ _So I decided to protect him and his innocent nature from Octavius and another threats. No one would hurt Harry. They would have to go through me first._

 _But protecting him wasn't so easy. At first he almost transformed into the Goblin, then Vulture attacked us and when he wanted to join that horrible school, he landed into coma because of his worst fear. Such a great father I turned_ _out to be._

 _When Connors freed Harry from the symbiote and I saw his body, I didn't realize how small he was. He is just a boy...like I said to Spider-Man._

 _But one thing hurt me the most. When Doc Connors examined Harry and was checking the symbiote's brain sector, he pat my shoulder._

 _"Mr. Osborn...I think you should see this."_

 _"What do you mean Connors?"_

 _Without responding, Connors gave me a piece of paper. And when I took and read it, I almost fainted._

 _"Can anyone hear me? Hello? Spider-Man, help me!"_

 _"I can't see a thing...I'm scared! Dad, where are you?"_

 _"Help me, somebody! Dad, I need you..."_

 _Connors told that he was able to separate some different messages out from the symbiote...host's messages._

 _I thanked Connors, put my helmet on and walked fast from the lab. When I entered outside, I hit my fist against the wall._

 _I failed my son. I wasn't able to protect him and be there when he needed me the most. Well done Norman. Absolutely a father of the year like Harry said._

 _But I couldn't give up. Not ever. Harry's pleas made me wanting to try harder. I'm gonna proof my son that I can be a good father to him._

 _And even if it will make me hurt, it's worth of it. Since there is one thing what matters more._

 _And that's my Harry._


	12. Web Warriors To The Rescue!

Meanwhile, Spider-Man's teammates were coming to Oscorp. Kid Arachnid and Iron Spider webbed so fast as they could. Flash was forced to stay behind since he was still recovering.

"Hurry!", Iron Spider looked his communicator. "It's about half and hour since Spider-Man sent his message. According to my calculations, there is 50/50 possibility we're arriving too late."

"We aren't too late!", Kid Arachnid yelled. "If there was nothing to do, Spidey would have informed us. Maybe Ock just has frozen the alarm system."

When they reached to Oscorp, everywhere was quiet.

"I don't like this…", Miles muttered. "Knowing that Ock is around and this silence…it's never a good sign."

Cho looked around and made some analyze of the building. Then he turned on his teammate.

"Okay, here's what I was able to discover. There is a huge army down there and I bet that Ock is with them. I think we should split up."

"Split up?", Miles asked. "Are you sure?"

"We have better chances to find them if we go alone. I go into the lab, you try from another side", Cho said.

Younger teammate nodded and they both swung to different directions. Cho went in from the lab where he saw glasses all over the floor. He took one piece and stared it.

"It's still a little hot…", he muttered. "They have been here...and not long ago."

Iron Spider searched the whole lab and made his analyses. Then he flied to the corridor.

 _I don't see anyone…_

Thinking which direction he should go, suddenly he heard fast running behind the corner. He took a fighting position since there was no place to hide.

He took a deep breath, lifted his fist and…almost knocked Norman down.

"Hey watch it!", Osborn took a few steps back. "You almost hit me!"

Cho put his fists down. He was a bit surprised.

"Mr. Osborn?", he asked.

"Yes,", Norman said. "And you are?"

"Well I'm Iron Spider, Spider-Man's teammate. We got a message from him that Ock has your son. We came to help you."

Norman looked, face full of relief. He was so pleased that he had someone to help him.

"Where is Spider-Man?", Cho looked confused.

"He is trapped into the elevator", Norman said. "He helped me to get out but hurt his leg. He told that he will wait help there."

"I see…", Cho said. "Well I send a message to my another mate that…", he looked his communicator. "Oh great! It's not working."

"I'm afraid that Octavius cut off the powers", Norman said. "But will you help me to find Harry?", he begged.

"Well that's why I'm here", Iron Spider nodded. "Do you know where he is?"

"I…I heard screaming from there", Norman pointed. "I just hope that…"

"Okay…", Cho answered. "Well, according to my scanner, there is some live signs over there…", he pointed.

"At the balcony?", Norman looked up. "What on earth they are doing there?!"

"I don't know, but we must hurry!", Cho started to fly. "My buddy will help Spidey so let's go and find your son…but stop!", he suddenly stopped and Norman crashed on him.

"What?", Norman asked. "Please, we have to hurry!"

"Yes we do, but but we can't show ourselves to Ock. If he sees us, he will hurt Harry. So we need something to hide ourselves…", he suddenly saw two guards walking away from them.

"Wait here", Iron Spider pushed Norman against the wall. Then he disappeared behind the corner and Norman heard yelling and smashing. And soon Cho dragged two goblin soldiers and threw them on the ground.

"Here, take this", Cho took one of the helmets and gave it to Norman. He took and stared it.

"What the hell are you doing?", he asked.

"Well like I said, we have to hide ourselves", Cho nodded and put the clothes on. "If we are dressing up like HYDRA, they won't be so suspicious."

Norman looked like Iron Spider was out of his mind. But he was willing to do anything to save Harry. So little hesitating, he took solder's uniform and put it on.

"Wait, how can we hide our faces? Octavius's soldiers are goblins."

"I have a solution for that too", Iron Spider nodded. "I made some quick analyze about their faces. Look straight at me…", he lifted Norman's head.

"Perfect!", he finally said. "Now, close your eyes. This might tingle a bit…"

Suddenly Norman felt a bright light flashing right in front of his face. He blinked his eyes.

"Okay", Cho said. "Now look in the mirror."

Norman turned to see the mirror and his eyes winded. His face looked like when he was The Goblin.

"What…?!", he panted. "No! What did you to do me?! I'm The Goblin again! My cure can't fail, I was suppose to be immune!"

"Hah, no Mr. Osborn. You see…", Cho waved his hand in front of Norman's face. This is a hologram mask. We transform back to normal after we get your son."

Norman looked Cho and took a deep breath. He never wanted to be that horrible creature anymore. And he promised Harry that as well.

"But we don't have much time," Cho said and transformed himself. "I was able to give us one hour. We have to save your son and escape before we transform back. Are you ready?"

Norman looked nervous but nodded. Then they walked to the door and pushed it open.

And what they saw, made them both speechless.


	13. Miles To Help

Elsewhere, Miles webbed at the corridor. He went in from Norman's office and was looking for his pal Spider-Man.

 _I wonder if Cho found anything…_

Peter was sitting on the top of the elevator. He rubbed his leg and groaned in pain as blood started to fall from the wound.

 _Aunt May will eat me alive if she finds out what kind of trouble I am at this time. Could this day get any worse than this?!_

Suddenly, he hear a distant voice.

 _"Spidey! Where are you?"_

Peter took a hold of his leg and listened. Was someone calling him?

 _"Spider-Man! It's me, Kid Arachnid! Iron Spider? Mr. Osborn? Are you guys here?!"_

Peter revealed a smile. He almost leaped of joy as heard Miles's voice.

"Hey kiddo! Over here, in the railing!"

Peter heard that someone turned around and steps came closer. And soon Miles's head leaned down from the door.

"Hey Pete! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine! Can you help me up? I hurt my leg!", he said and rubbed his wound.

"Umm…sure! But where is Norman? I thought he was with you", Miles looked confused.

"I'll explain everything later! Now, hurry! We have to go and help him!", Peter yelled back.

Without asking more, Miles landed himself carefully to his friend.

"Whoah!", he took a hold from the wall as the elevator started shaking.

"Careful", Peter put his hand on Miles's shoulder. "This elevator is about to collapse at any moment. "

"I can see that", Miles leaned against his friend. "What happened here? How did you get stuck in here?"

Peter closed his eyes as pain in his leg was so overwhelming. He turned to see Miles and told him what happened.

"And we can only hope that Norman will manage to find Harry in time", he rubbed his leg. "Please don't tell me that you came alone…"

"No, Cho is here too. We separated and he went to find clues about you two from the lab. Maybe he found Norman and they are on their way to help Harry now."

"We have to go after them", Peter started to lift himself up. "Cho can't stand against Ock alone and Norman is defenseless without his armor."

"But what about your leg? You can hardly walk", Miles looked worried.

"Don't worry, I can manage. Now more important thing is to"- Peter didn't finish his sentence as he collapsed on the floor.

"Pete, listen to me" Miles grabbed his friend. "You can hardly walk, your leg must at least be broken. We have to get you to the hospital."

"But I can't leave Harry, Norman and Cho alone there", Peter pointed. "They need help."

"But what can you possibly do with your smashed leg? You would only slow us down. Trust me Pete, Cho can handle Ock one moment alone. And I'm pretty sure that Norman has some employees who can help him."

Peter stared Miles silently. He knew that he had a point. But he promised…

"Okay…", he finally nodded. "But we come straight back, okay?"

Miles nodded. Then he grabbed his hand around Peter's waist and was ready to pull them up.

"Okay, on my mark. One…"

But before boys could do anything, elevator started suddenly shaking more and then – it fell.

"Oh not now!", Peter yelled. "Miles! You are our only hope! Try to stick your web on the wall!"

Miles did as was told but his hands were too slippery.

"I can't get a hold! My hands are too sweaty!"

Boys screamed as the elevator started to fall faster. Peter almost fell off from the roof, but Miles grabbed his arm as he had a hold the wall with his another arm.

"How long we are going to fall?!", he yelled to his friend.

"This building has almost hundred floors! Suit yourself!", Peter yelled back mockingly.

Miles rolled his face and held his hands tightly on the wall and in Peter's arm. They both closed their eyes.

"I think this is the worst day ever!", Miles yelled.

"Oh really? Well you have no-", Peter suddenly went silent. And then his eyes winded.

"LOOK OUT!", he pulled Miles down before there came a loud crash.

And then everything went black.


	14. The Octopus Army

Iron Spider and Norman stared the seen in front of them. The balcony…it was filled with goblin soldiers, gathered around some throne.

"Holy…you knew about this?!", Cho asked, but Norman could only, but stare.

"Guess that's a no…", Cho muttered. "Let's go over there", he yanked Norman with him into the corner.

"What…I…", Norman managed to babble.

"Looks like Ock made a goblin party", Cho muttered and tried his tablet. "No…I can't get a signal."

"Where is Harry…?", Norman gazed around. His panic meter was close to explode.

 _Son...where are you?!_

"I don't know…I think he's still inside."

"Well then we have to go there!"

"Hold on just a minute", Cho stopped Norman. "We can't just run around without any clues. Let's see what happens. I bet Ock is gonna appear soon."

Biting his lip, Norman forced himself to wait.

 _Patience Norman, patience…_

Suddenly, all the soldiers took a position. Duo stared each other and decided to do the same. Soon the door opened, and Ock came in.

"Well, there he is…", Cho pointed. Norman was angry.

 _Octavius..._

"My dear goblins…tonight, is the day we all have been waiting for!"

Soldiers clapped their hands…and Cho did the same, wanting to avoid suspense. As Norman refused to clap, the hero pushed him on his side. Grunting, man clapped lazily and unwillingly.

"You know what makes this thing even more better? As you know, Spider-Man has messed our plans before. But today…he has been taken care of, along with his stupid sidekick! Now there is nothing what can stop us!", Ock grinned.

"Taken care of? What is he talking about?", Norman stared.

"I don't know…but either of them aren't answering my calls. I don't like this…", Cho muttered.

 _Damn it...what Ock did to you Peter? Miles?!_

"But enough of that spider! Since today, we are gonna take over the city as it was planned! And I have a great weapon for that…bring him in!"

Soon, the door opened and two soldiers came out, while yanking Harry in their grip. Boy was pale and had his eyes shut.

"Harry…", Norman's heart started racing.

"Oh god…he must be still in a coma. Otherwise he would have defended himself", Cho muttered.

Gazing the seen heart beating, Norman saw how Ock grabbed his boy and put him to lay on the throne.

"This kid my mean and green friends…is something very special. He's the host of my Anti-Venom…but today I have something very special to produce. That stupid Osborn! If he thought he can save himself…but he should have vaccinated his brat as well!", Ock took a needle. Once Norman saw that, his face turned pale.

 _OH GOD NO!_

"No…I can't let this happen!", Norman was ready to run, but Cho grabbed his hand.

"Norman, wait! You can't just run in there!"

"My son is in danger, right under my nose! I'm not gonna just sit back and wait!", Norman spat.

"Well if you go there, you will get caught. Then what? Since after that, you can say bye bye to Harry for sure. Do you really wanna leave him alone again?"

"No, but…"

"Yes…we have to wait for the right moment", Cho said.

"Like what?! He has the needle!", Norman began but was stopped by Ock.

"This serum is something else. Not only that it's strong…but it's a mix of my goblin serum, Anti-Venom and the original Venom symbiote. And soon, very soon…right! Who is gonna have the honor?"

"Great…", Cho muttered, trying his tablet. "Where the heck Spidey and Kid Arachnid are?!"

"I don't know…but we must do something! Or else…", Norman was in panic.

"Hey you two!", Ock suddenly yelled and pointed the duo. "Since you can't be quiet, I shall give you something else to think about. Come here!"

Gazing each other, Norman and Cho approached Ock, carefully.

"Took you long enough!", madman finally spat as they arrived on his side. Norman felt he would like to kill this lunatic.

 _Be strong Norman...for your family._

"You, hold him!", Ock threw Cho on the throne. "And you…you are the lucky one who is gonna seal our victory tonight", the needle was slammed in Norman's hands.

Rubbing his head, Cho gazed Ock.

"Well, what are you waiting for?! Grab him!"

Hesitating, Cho grabbed Harry and saw Norman's horrified face.

"And now…time has come. Inject him!", Ock commanded.

Staring helpless Cho, Norman turned to see his pale boy. Harry looked so tiny…like when he was a baby. With trembling hands, Norman lifted the needle.

And hoped this day would have ever came.


	15. Flash Is Not Amused

"Come on, where are they…"

Flash was rolling from window to window. He hated not being able to help his friends.

 _I really hope everything is okay…_

"Flash, what's the matter?"

Turning his head, Flash saw May who was washing dishes.

"Oh, nothing! I'm just wondering what's taking them so long…"

"Well I bet everything is just fine. After all, didn't you say Peter wanted you boys to go and greet Harry as well, but you cannot go while being in a wheelchair?"

"Oh yeah, that's right!", Flash nodded. He remembered Peter's message where he demanded to hide this from May.

 _"And remember, don't tell Aunt May about this! I don't wanna worry her…make some excuse!"_

"Well I know you are worried about Harry…but I'm sure he'll recover", May smiled.

"I hope so…we cannot really handle Norman for long if…", Flash was stopped as saw May's face.

 _Whoops…_

"Handle Norman?"

"Well what I mean uhh…you know how hard this is for him. His only son in a coma, after all…", Flash laughed nervously.

 _Great Flash…you and your big mouth!_

"I guess…I can't even imagine what he is going through. I was really worried about Peter when he shut himself out…he's been through a lot ever since his uncle…", May closed her eyes.

"I'm so sorry I treated him badly…I feel deep regret", Flash said. He finally understood who lucky Peter and Harry were…both of them had someone who loved them deeply.

"Don't worry, it's in the past now. Peter has forgiven you", May smiled and took the picture of boys in her hands.

"Is that…?"

"Yes…I really miss him. Now I have lost two Bens…"

"I really feel regret how I sometimes teased him…he was a weirdo…in a good way", Flash nodded.

"Yes...yes he was. And we must always remember that no matter what, there is always some good inside of us all", May put the picture back and went to cook. After making sure that she was gone, Flash took his communicator and tapped a message.

 _"Guys…where are you?! I can't keep lying about Norman's breakdown…it's hard to see May being unaware of this and pretend everything is fine! Peter, you should see how worried she is about you even if she knows you will manage…but you promised to tell me what is happening! You said Ock has Harry…did you save him or what?! You said you will inform me since I cannot help yet! I wanna know something…ANSWER!" – Flash_

Sending the message, Flash gazed out of the window.

 _Maybe I worry for nothing and they are doing fine...after all, they are together._

How wrong he was.


	16. Peter's Secret

"Uhh…what a hit…"

Opening his eyes, Miles found himself from the bottom of the elevator railing. Sitting up and examining himself, boy gazed around.

"Peter…?"

But his friend wasn't anywhere to be seen. Cracking his bones, Miles slammed his head, trying get his balance together…and spotted the blood on the wall.

 _What is that?!_

"Okay…Peteeerr! Spidey!", Miles yelled up…but no answer.

 _I have to get up…what if Ock captured him?! And here I am yelling his name out loud…_

Webbing himself up and finally to the corridor, Miles wondered where to go next…when spotted something on the floor. A trail of blood.

"Oh my god…it cannot be…!"

Fearing for the worst, boy began to follow this trail. Was this Ock's doings? Since if it was…

Tapping his communicator, Miles got a little signal, and found Cho's message.

 _"Miles, I found Norman. We went after Harry, since we can't know what Ock is planning. Find Peter and come to help us when you can!"_

Trying to tap an answer, but there was no service. Frustrated, Miles kept going. Following the trail…until it took a turn on left, behind the wall.

 _Should I follow it? What if it's something I don't wanna see?!_

Stopping, Miles was unsure what to do. This trail was really long…but if he couldn't stay here either. He had to find Peter and help Cho.

 _Okay Miles, you can do it. But please…I already witnessed one Peter Parker's death. Not another one!_

Taking a deep breath, Miles leaned to look behind the wall…and fell to his knees as didn't spot anyone.

 _Thank god…!_

Jumping up, he kept running. Soon, the trail stopped…in front of a door.

 _Okay…this is it Miles. You can do this…_

Pushing the door open…and Miles gasped as saw Peter lying on the floor, blacked out.

"Oh god…Peter! Are you okay?", boy took his mask off and gazes his friend's leg and other wounds.

 _How did you get here pal...? And why did you leave me...?_

"Darn…now what do I do? What is this place anyway…?", boy got up. It seemed to be an old office…but it had not been used for ages.

 _Hmm…_

Landing next to Peter, Miles lifted his hand and tried to open his communicator. Finally, he was able to get a signal and saw the message from Flash.

 _"Sorry Flash…things are a bit hot here. We can't get a signal, only when there is service, Ock took powers off. But everything is on the control…well, sort of. Telling you everything when we get back. Try to hang on until then!" – Miles_

Sending the answer, Miles noticed something else. There was another message…which had not left. Curiosity taking over, boy read it…and gasped.

 _"Everyone…I never thought I was gonna write this. But since things are serious…I cannot know what will happen. So just in case. I have done many different mistakes during my career. And now…I have done something which I cannot forgive myself. Because of me, Ben died and left this world when it needed him the most. I tried everything…but it wasn't enough. And I failed Harry too…this is too much to handle._

 _Before I sent this, I made sure Miles is safe down in the elevator railing. It's better that Ock won't find him…since there was a bomb which I noticed when we were trapped in with Norman. I had to get him out…and it's better that only I get destroyed. So before I finish…I wanna say these._

 _Miles…you are like a little brother to me. So brave and young…never lose that trait. I hope you are able to get back to your world. Cho…the brains of our group. We would be in trouble without your ideas…you are meant to do great things. And Flash…despite our rocky past, you are cool. Agent Venom is the boss! Harry…my best friend. We grew up together, side by side. I'm sorry I failed to help you…please forgive me. Love Norman…as much he loves you. And the last…Aunt May. I don't know will I see you again…but if not, I want you to know that I regret only one thing…which you know. I love you…take care!" – Peter_

Shutting the screen…Miles sat down and gazed his friend. This was really, really disturbing.

 _Oh Peter…so that's what you have carried inside…_

Suddenly, the door was slammed shut. Miles jumped up and hit it.

"Hey, whose there?! Let us out!"

No matter how he banged, no one answered. Stopping, Miles thought of what to do…when heard beeping, and it was coming from the box in the corner.

"What is that…?", the hero walked to it, opened the box…and gasped as saw what was inside it.

 _Oh my…it's a bomb…and we are gonna be blown up in twenty minutes!_


	17. Rescuing Harry

_"I promised my son I would never turn into The Goblin again. And that's a promise I intent keep."_

Norman stared his pale son, who leaned against Cho. His hands were trembling, as he almost dropped a needle which Ock gave him. He never thought that he would be failing his promise so bad.

"Yes", Ock grinned behind him. "Just one little sting and our victory is sealed! Hurry!"

Norman felt that he would strangle Ock right there where he stood. He was filled with panic, sadness, anger…all at the same time. It took real strength to keep his rage in control. But he tried his best, since he remembered clearly Cho's warning.

As he leaned closer to his son, he realized how weak Harry looked. His face was pale and his gaze looked like it was full of pain. Norman missed Harry's laugh and smile and oh how much he wanted to bury his son against his chest and keep him safe from this cruel world.

Norman lifted his gaze up and sought help from Cho. His helper was feeling really helpless and Norman could see that he had no idea what to do. Just in a couple minutes, they would be responsible for destroying Harry's young life.

And Norman could not take such a weight on his shoulders.

Suddenly, he dropped his hand and leaned his head down. Cho looked surprised and whispered.

 _"Norman? What the hell you are doing?! Ock is watching!"_

 _"I…I can't do it",_ Norman whispered back.

Before Cho could answer, he heard how Ock tapped his tentacle against the floor impatiently. And when nothing happened, his face turned angry.

"Well? Why nothing is happening? Oh, you fools! I should've known that it's better to do things myself! Give me that!", he tried to grab the needle, but Norman yanked his arm away.

"What are you doing you maggot?! Give me that!", Ock hissed while Cho looked surprised.

"You…", Norman mumbled.

"What was that?", Ock mocked. "You have something to say?"

"I said that…stay away from my son you lunatic!", Norman yelled and sank the needle in Ock's neck. Octavius yelled while Norman stood up and turned on Cho.

"Let's go!"

"What on earth did you do?! Do you have any idea-"

"Not now! Hurry, we have to get Harry out of here!", Norman leaned and lifted his son in his arms. They were just about to run, but suddenly Ock blocked their way.

"Going somewhere?", he rubbed his neck. "I should have known that only one person would be that weak. Nice to see that you have taken your true form Norman. But that won't help you or your stupid commoner!"

Ock sent his mark and suddenly soldiers started to approach Norman and Iron Spider, forcing them to the center of the balcony.

"There is no way to run!", Cho turned his head. "We're trapped!"

Norman turned his head around, while holding Harry in his arms. He hated to admit that Cho was right.

"Finish them!", Ock yelled while muttering of pain. "And no mercy!"

Norman looked Ock and gazed towards the door. There was only one chance to escape and he had to take it.

"Iron Spider!", he yelled.

"Yeah?", Cho answered while blasting goblins away.

"Here, take Harry and go!", he offered. Cho landed on his side and grabbed the boy.

"What, me? What about you?"

"We can't all escape! You have to take my son to safety when someone is distracting Octavius. And since you can fly, you have a better chance!"

"Are you crazy?! You can't never stand a chance against those soldiers! They will rip you apart!", Cho looked serious.

"Don't worry about me. I have been The Goblin myself. I know how they are acting. Now more important is to get Harry away from Ock!", Norman begged.

Realizing that Norman would not change his mind, Cho lifted Harry on his shoulder and sped up. Norman looked after them with sad eyes.

 _I'm sorry Harry. But I do this to protect you._

And suddenly Norman felt when somebody slammed on his back and he fell down, making him motionless.

 _*Inside*_

Cho flied as fast as he could, while Harry on his shoulder. He tried to hide from the goblin soldiers, but it was easier said than done.

"Come on…", he tapped the communicator with his free hand. "Work!"

And when light finally went on and Miles appeared to the screen, he yelled happily.

"Miles! Finally I was able to make a contact! Where are you?"

 _"Cho, thank god! I'm in the office with Peter downstairs! Somebody trapped us inside and there is a bomb! We are gonna be dust in twenty minutes!"_

"Hold on, I'm locating you…", Cho took a break behind the corner. "Okay…I now know where you are. I'll be there soon!"

Cho lifted Harry on his shoulder and sped downstairs. He flied very fast and finally landed behind the door where Miles and Peter were. He put Harry on the floor and yelled.

"Miles, stand back!"

 _"Okay!",_ he heard yelling behind the door.

With a couple blasts, Cho broke the door. He grabbed Harry and ran into the room.

"Kiddo, are you okay?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine! And you have Harry!", Miles said.

"Yes…but Norman was caught. I'm trying to break this bomb and then we can figure out a plan how to help him", Cho muttered while trying to break a code.

"This has to be a worst mission ever", Miles grunted while turning Harry on his back. "Luckily Flash stayed behind."

"What…? Is Norman trapped?", they both suddenly heard. While boys turned around, they saw how Peter lifted himself carefully from the floor and turned to see Harry. "How is Harry here? What's going on…?", he held his head.

"Do not try to talk Pete", Miles supported his friend. When they told what happened, Peter looked serious.

"I'm gonna…go and save him", he put his mask on. "You guys take Harry out of here."

"Oh Pete, don't be stupid!", Cho said. "Your leg is badly bruised and Norman is held by hundreds of soldiers. Besides, he injected Ock with this new mix. There is no way you can help him now. Let's get help from The Avengers."

"I can't leave him there", Peter shook his head. "I promised Harry that I will always help Norman if he is having some troubles. I can't let him suffer again."

"But Spidey…about one thing…", Miles started.

"It's okay Miles, I don't blame you or Cho. But I'm sorry, I gotta go. Yo guys get out of here, now! It's an order!", Spider-Man yelled while webbing out of the corridor. Miles and Cho tried to yell after him, but no use.

"Great! Now what do we do?", Miles crossed his arms.

"We are trying to break this bomb", Cho leaned on the screen. "And only hope that we won't be blown up, since I'm not quite sure which one of these cables is the right one."

"Well that's making me feel much safer", Miles spat. "Well, get to work!"


	18. Tired

Norman opened his eyes slowly. He held his head and groaned.

 _Oh my…I feel like someone has hit me with a hammer._

He tried to stand up, but he was way too weak for that. Suddenly he realized that he was lying in a boil of blood.

 _What…?!_

Norman examined his body quickly. He was transformed back to his normal self, hair messed up and face was covered with blood. He had bruises in his neck and hands. He was lying on the edge of the balcony, legs chained.

"Well…at least Harry is safe", Norman muttered and lifted himself carefully up and sat down to his knees.

 _At least I hope that they were able to escape. If something has happened, I will kill Octavius myself._

"Look, our sleeping beauty is finally awake!", he heard someone saying.

Angrily, Norman lifted his head up. Octavius approached him, fury burning from his face.

"Nice try Normie", Ock rubbed his neck. "But if you really thought that you can inject me with my own serum, you are even more stupid than I thought. Did you really think I didn't develop a cure before I created it?!"

Norman didn't respond. He rubbed his cheeks and narrowed his gaze.

"And what a great hero you showed out to be!", Ock waved his tentacles. "You were maybe able to save your brat, but you won't see him anymore! I will take care of you myself. Since The Goblin was way too easy...well let's see what happens when we inject you with this new mix."

Norman backed away from Ock as much as he could. As soldiers tried to get a hold of him, he hesitated strongly.

"Get away from me!", he yelled. But since there were so many against him, soon he was lifted up and he faced Ock.

"Oh don't be sad Osborn", Ock waved his enemy's hair. "This is just a deeper step towards your true form. And you can always go and say hello to your son after I'm transformed you."

As Ock pointed one of the soldiers closer to Norman and when he saw the needle, his eyes widened.

"No! Noooo!", he turned his head around and closed his eyes.

 _Harry…son…I'm so sorry. Remember that no matter what happens, I will always love you!_

Meanwhile, Spider-Man swung himself on the wall above the balcony. His leg was so hurt that Peter bit his tongue.

 _Come on…not now! You have to save Norman or else Harry will hate you forever…_

Spidey turned his head and gasped as he saw what was happening. His gaze remained at Norman who hang his head as sadness covered his face. Wall crawler closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

 _Okay…it's now or never._

"Stop right there!", Spider-Man yelled and kicked Ock away from Norman. Octavius hissed with anger as he saw his enemy.

"You! I thought that I took care of you!"

"Well sorry disappoint you!", Spidey yelled while he hit Norman's captors on their faces. "But you can't get rid of me that easily!"

"It appears so", Ock's face turned angry. "But since you were so kind to take a part of this action, I shall get a rid of you both at the same time. Fire!"

As soldiers started shooting, Spider-Man shielded Norman, standing in front of him.

"Norman, listen! You have to get up! Harry is with my teammates and they are waiting for us!"

But Norman laid on his knees.

"I don't think that…I can Spider-Man. I'm so tired and exhausted…"

"I know, my leg is hurt too. But we can't give up now! Not if you still wanna see your son!"

Norman closed his eyes. He tried to get up, but he had no strength left.

Spidey turned his head and saw how his best friend's father was very weak. He turned on the shooting soldiers and without more thinking, he grabbed Norman and shoot his web to the wall. Even if he felt that his leg was about to crush, Spidey managed to web them away from the balcony, higher to the roof.

Hearing Ock yelling at distance, Spider-Man put Norman lean against the wall. Osborn's face was covered with sweat and he breathed heavily.

"Norman! Talk to me!", Spidey grabbed man's cheeks.

Norman closed his eyes and muttered in pain. Spider-Man gazed down and saw blood rising from his side.

"Oh god…we have to take you to the hospital, now!", Spider-Man started to get up. But Norman grabbed his hand.

"No…I can't manage there. Just leave me…take care of Harry…"

"I will no do such a thing. Your son needs you! I need you! Who else would roast me if it was not you?", Spidey shook his head.

"I failed my son…I failed everybody. I can't…", Norman panted.

"Don't try to talk Norman. I will take you to the hospital and then everything will be fine."

"Please Spider-Man…promise to take care of my boy. Promise to tell him, that I love him more than anyone", Norman closed his eyes in pain.

"You can't give up now!", Spider-Man's eyes glowed. "Norman, I won't let you do this! I will not allow you to cause Harry pain anymore!"

"You can't understand!", Norman looked angrily while sweat fell from his head. "It's very easy for you say that keep going on! But I'm a father. I have to think about my son first."

"But what if Harry would hear you now?! Don't you realize how much he needs you?! Stop this at once Norman!"

"Don't tell me what to do!", Norman muttered in pain. "If we come to think about this closely, it's your and your stupid hero friends fault that we are in this same situation, again! Harry is in a coma and my building is surrounded by goblins! You are a menace! Leave me be!"

Spider-Man listened silently. He couldn't keep his anger in check anymore.

"Is this how you thank me?! You know Norman, I'm sick of your attitude! No matter what I do, you still spit at my face and blame me about what happened! I really thought that you and I were improving! But guess I was wrong."

Norman stared back silently. His gaze was ignorant and angry at the same time.

"And you know what?! Do you really think I wanted to babysit Harry when he joined The Academy?! Like you said, you are his father! It's suppose to be your job to keep him out of harms way! But no, you just fly away, let him face Octavius and then you blame everyone! Can't you ever admit your mistakes?! Because there are a lot of them!"

Norman's face turned surprised. He had never seen Spider-Man so mad.

"This is actually kinda funny though", Spidey lifted his hands. " Since no matter what I do, there are always people who have time to mock me. Even if I put my life after you selfish citizens, all you do is whine. I'm getting tired of that!", he turned his head on Norman, who stared back.

"So…if you wanna stay here and rot, be my guest. I'm respecting your wish and leave you be. Such a shame that I have to tell Harry how his father was selfish and sacrificed himself, leaving him alone when he wakes up."

With that, Spider-Man turned his back and started to walk away. But he could only take a single steps, as he heard the voice.

"Please…I'm sorry. Don't…leave me here…"

Spider-Man looked over his shoulder and saw Norman looking at him, eyes red. He was crying.

"I'm…you're right. I should have been more thankful. I'm sorry…but remember what I told you once? I don't play well with others. All what I want is to make Harry happy…", Norman gazed on the floor and trembled.

Spidey turned around and looked crying Osborn. He sighed, walked to Norman and landed on his knees beside him. Spider-Man put his hand on Norman's shoulder and to his surprise, the CEO grabbed him tightly, sobbing against his shoulder.

Without any words, Peter let his friend's father lighten himself from those many hidden emotions. It was weird at first since Norman who he knew, was always so proud and well controlled.

Suddenly young hero felt his communicator beeping. Norman straightened himself and wiped his eyes, while Spidey opened the screen.

"Yes Iron Spider? Look, I was able to save Norman and..."

 _"No time for that now! We have more bigger problem- I can't destroy the bomb. We have only ten minutes to get out of here, before this place explodes!"_


	19. Spider-Man Is Dead?

Spider-Man and Norman were moving slowly through the corridor. Spidey supported Norman as much as he could with his smashed leg. Norman panted as his side was burning and sweat fell from his head.

"Just a couple ten meters…", Spidey muttered. "We can do it!"

Norman grunted for response. He was way too weak to talk.

Duo moved slowly and both of them were exhausted. And they had only ten minutes before this place was about to blow up.

Suddenly they heard running behind them. Spider-Man and Norman turned around and saw how a small group of soldiers ran towards them.

"Oh great", Spider-Man muttered and started to move faster. But then he lost his weight and fell down, dropping Norman beside him.

"Come on Norman!", Spider-Man yanked him. "We have to move!"

"I…can't….", Norman closed his eyes. "It hurts too much…I can't fight against Octavius anymore…"

"Didn't we already talk about this? I'm not going to leave you!", Spider-Man shook his head. He started to lift Norman up but suddenly soldiers started shooting and Peter couldn't react at all.

"Look out!", Spider-Man covered Norman. They were ready to get toasted, but suddenly web captured soldiers and they fell down. Spider-Man and Norman stared surprised and turned to see Kid Arachnid and Iron Spider, who ran towards them.

"Spidey, Norman! Are you okay?", Kid Arachnid yelled, landing to his knees beside them. Iron Spider held Harry over his shoulder and looked serious.

"We are a little bit wounded and tired, but nothing serious", Spider-Man nodded and held Norman from his back. "How are you?"

"We're fine", Iron Spider nodded. "But we have to move now!", he turned to look. "We have five minutes to get out!"

"Then we better get going", Spider-Man said and lifted Norman up. Kid Arachnid helped and supported from another side.

"I can't leave my building", Norman shook his head. "I have to think something to destroy the bomb."

"I already tried everything", Iron Spider shook his head. "Ock created it that no one can destroy it. It's useless."

"But can you lift the bomb?", Spider-Man suddenly asked. He had an idea.

"Umm…yes. Why?", Iron Spider looked confused.

"Well, we just move it there where it can explode without causing any harm. Here, you guys take Osborns out of here. I'm gonna take care of the bomb."

"But Spidey!", Miles yelled after him as he supported Norman. "It will explode soon! You will never make it!"

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing! Now go!", Spider-Man yelled and webbed away. Iron Spider and Kid Arachnid shook their heads and managed to move out of the building. When they reached outside, Doc Ock was already captured and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents held the goblin soldiers.

"Whatta?" Miles looked surprised. "Since when…?"

"You really thought that I didn't send a message to The Triskellion when we arrived?", Iron Spider smiled.

Miles looked his teammate and smiled back. He turned to see Norman, who was sitting on the ground, blanket grabbed around him as doctors examined his wounds. Harry laid on the litter beside him. Norman held his son's hand tightly in his own and rubbed it.

"They've been through so much today…", Miles looked. Iron Spider crossed his arms and nodded. Then they both gazed the building.

"Come on Spidey…", Iron Spider looked his communicator. "Only two minutes left…"

 _-o-o-o-_

Spider-Man carried the bomb which he was able to move away from Oscorp. He webbed towards the sea as fast as he could.

 _Really could use a jet back right now…damn you Fury!_

Seeing that he had only minutes left, Spider-Man landed down on the beach. He looked the city, grabbed the bomb and packed it with his web. He was just about throw it into the water, when he remembered.

 _"You know it's too late for that Peter. Tell me, is this what he would do?"_

Peter put his hand down and looked the bomb. Then he realized that the bomb would never be far enough if he threw it from the beach. He had to carry it further.

Without more thinking, Spidey webbed himself towards the ocean. He opened his communicator and his teammates appeared on the screen.

 _"Spidey! Did you get rid of the bomb?"_

"Not yet. I can't throw it away. I have to carry it away myself, or else the city will be destroyed!"

His teammates looked stunned.

 _"Are you crazy?! You will die if you do that!",_ Iron Spider yelled.

"I don't have another choice. Are you safe?", Spidey asked.

 _"Yes but…",_ Iron Spider answered.

"Then stay put. And tell Aunt May that I will be late from dinner tonight", Spider-Man smiled and shut the screen.

"Spidey!", his teammates yelled. And then they heard a loud explosion and turned to see how a bright light appeared to the sky.

"Noooo! Spider-Man!", Kid Arachind yelled. He tried to web after the explosion, but Cho held him back. Norman lifted himself up and watched the seen in shock.

For a moment nobody said anything. Group just stared to the sky and Kid Arachnid landed on his knees. He couldn't believe that he had to witness Peter's death once again. Cho pat his friend's back and turned to see Norman, who hanged his head sadly.

 _"How…how can we tell his aunt and Flash? To Harry when he wakes up…?",_ Miles whispered. Cho looked helplessly and lifted his shoulders. This was the saddest day in their lives.

After a while, group started to go into different directions. As Harry was lifted in the ambulance and Norman was just about to step in as well, he heard how someone called him.

"Mr. Osborn!"

Norman turned around and saw Peter walking fast towards them. He had bruises in his face and his hair was a mess.

"Peter!", Norman smiled and walked towards the young man. When he reached to him, he put his hands on boy's shoulders.

"Finally I see you! You just vanished into the chaos when Octavius attacked. Are you alright?", Norman looked gently.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just couple bruises and hurt muscles", Peter laughed and rubbed his hair. He turned to see Iron Spider and Kid Arachnid, who stared him in amazement. When he smiled at them, Cho rolled his eyes and started walk towards S.H.I.E.L.D. Miles looked his friend for a while, looking like he was seeing a ghost. When Peter nodded to him, young spider just shook his head and ran after Cho.

"Good to hear. I would have felt awful if you got hurt. But glad that you turned out to be okay", Norman nodded.

Peter smiled back and turned to see Harry. "So, what did I miss? Who was it who attacked? Was that…Octavius?"

"Yes…", Norman responded. "He…well. I tell you all later. But there is something…Spider-Man is possibly dead. He sacrificed himself to save us from Octavius's bomb."

Peter looked surprised as he saw how Norman's gaze was actually filled with…sorrow.

"Really? Oh my god…dead?"

"Yes…it seems to be so. I'm just sad that he and I separated in bad terms", Norman shook his head.

Peter didn't know what to say. He was so surprised about Norman's attitude.

"Well..at least he died doing what's right", Peter smiled. "And thanks to him, Harry is saved. Is he gonna be taken to the hospital?"

"Yes, I think I better get going. Wanna join?", Norman smiled.

"I think I have to call my aunt what's happened", Peter answered. "But I see you later!", he waved and started to walk away.

Norman smiled and started to walk towards the ambulance. He turned his head once more and suddenly stopped on his tracks. All what he could do, was stare.

"Peter…", he said. Peter turned around while tapping his phone.

"Yes Mr. O?", he looked confused.

"Well…", Norman gazed the young man. "I just couldn't help noticing that…you're limping."


	20. White Lies

Peter felt how his body froze. Gazing his leg and then back at Norman.

 _Oh sweet Christmas…_

"What happened to your leg?", Norman walked to him and knelt down. "May I have a look?"

"Uhh…sure", Peter lifted his leg and Norman took a hold, examining the wound.

 _Impossible…exact place, but different leg. But how…?_

"This looks pretty nasty…where did you get this?"

"Well like I said, I landed into another room and hurt my leg. That's all I can remember", Peter said.

"You sure? You don't remember Spider-Man saving you?", Norman gazed him.

"Oh yes…I think I saw him. Can't remember clearly…I hit my head pretty hard."

"I see…", Norman gazed the wound more time…when spotted a little piece of web hanging from Peter's shoe. Taking it, he put it into his pocket and stood up.

"Well I'm happy you are not hurt. Wanna have a drive at home? I must drop Harry to the hospital before that."

"Nah, don't worry. I can walk", Peter said.

 _I have to get out of here…_

"Are you sure? Your walking looks really bad. After all, I brought you here and your aunt will kill me if she hears about this. Escorting you back is the least I can do", Norman nodded.

"I'm assuring Mr. Osborn, I'm fine. But you need to take Harry to the hospital and check yourself as well. I'll be fine, now go!", Peter smiled and pushed Norman towards the ambulance.

"Well if you are sure…"

"Positive. I see you later!", Peter waved as Norman smiled back a little, went in the car and it took off. Once it disappeared behind the corner, Peter took a fast limp to the alley.

"Ouch ouch ouch…!", boy rolled his skin to be seen, took the tie off and put it around his real wound which was in his another leg. After that, he wiped dry blood away.

 _Oh god how it hurts…it was so hard to stand with my wounded leg. Hopefully Norman bought my little trick…_

Deciding to head back home, Peter cursed Ock in his mind. But one thing was good…Spider-Man was now officially dead. At least Norman thought so.

 _It's better this way...at least for a moment until I figure out what to do with his plans._

It took a long time as Peter finally managed back home. Opening the door…and he came face to face with angry May.

"Finally you arrived! Where have you been?!"

"Well I…", Peter began. "I was at Oscorp…"

"Don't lie to me! Boys told everything already", May said. Gazing over his shoulder, Peter saw trio standing in the living room.

"Sorry Pete, but she was too clever…", Flash muttered.

"Well you were right Aunt May…something nasty happened…", Peter sighed and explained the case. "Sorry I lied…I just didn't wanna worry you."

May gazed her nephew…and Peter closed his eyes, preparing himself for the upcoming lecture. But instead, he found himself hugging his aunt.

"Oh Peter…you know I'm worried about you! But I'm glad you got home in one piece."

Smiling, Peter turned to see his teammates…who smiled back.

 _Thanks guys.._.

 _-o-o-o-_

Boys were sitting in the living room, having a discussion.

"Oh man…I missed a lot!", Flash leaned back in his chair.

"Well you are lucky you weren't there. It was horrible…", Miles nodded. He was bothered of Peter's message…but decided not say anything about it yet. Since Peter was like nothing was wrong...and that bothered Miles.

"Well the good thing is that Norman thinks Spidey is dead. But he is on my tracks…he can't find out about me", Peter nodded.

"Your worry is not unnecessary", Cho tapped his computer. "Norman is really a tough bone. I saw it myself. He's ready to get a rid of all the obstacles what comes to Harry's safety."

"Yeah…better not to mess with him", Flash nodded. "So, what are you gonna do Pete?"

"I don't know…I must think of something."

"Well I suggest you do that soon, before things gets ugly", Cho nodded, while Miles and Flash agreed with him.

"Yeah…", Peter gazed out of the window. "Indeed…"

 _-o-o-o-_

Back at Oscorp, Harry was sleeping in a tube again. Sitting beside him, Norman rubbed the dome and sighed.

 _My poor Harry…I promise you will get better soon._

Rolling his fist…Norman opened it and gazed the web which he pulled from Peter's trousers.

 _Peter my boy…you are obviously hiding something. I'm gonna figure out what._


	21. Share Me Your Pain

"Hey Pete, have time to chat?"

Peter was lying at the backyard under a huge tree. He was still exhausted about those things what happened at Oscorp. He needed a rest and just wanted to enjoy for once.

Peter opened one of his eyes and saw Miles standing above him, arms crossed. His face was serious.

"Oh hey Miles! Sure, have a seat", Peter smiled.

Miles sat down beside friend and leaned on his back to the grass. He and Peter watched clouds silently.

"It's so warm…", Peter closed his eyes. "This is just what I need…"

Miles turned to look his friend. He sighed and lifted himself up.

"Peter…how are you?", he asked.

Peter turned his head on Miles. "I'm fine", he nodded. "Doc Connors said that I have only a couple bruises and my leg needs a little operation. I should be walking soon."

Miles shook his head. He turned his gaze towards the sky and then back at his pal.

"I didn't mean your physical wounds…I meant your mind. What's going on in your head?"

Peter looked surprised. Then he burst to laugh.

"What kind of a question is that? I'm fine! Have you watched too many Aunt May's parental shows? You sound just like her."

"Maybe that's a good thing", Miles looked seriously.

Peter lifted an eyebrow and his gaze turned a bit annoyed.

"Seriously Miles…what is wrong with you?"

Miles took a deep breath. Then he pulled Peter's communicator from his pocket.

"This", he threw it to his friend. Peter looked confused and grabbed it.

"Why do you have my communicator?"

Without responding, Miles put his finger and opened the screen. Peter stared at it and then back at Miles.

"I know about your little message, which was never sent", younger spidey looked serious.

Peter sighed. He put the communicator into his pocket and leaned back on his back.

"You know…I don't really like people reading my personal stuff."

"What is that message Peter? Were you really going to sacrifice yourself?", Miles asked.

Peter didn't respond.

"Pete…please. You are my friend and I can see that something is not right. Your behaviour isn't normal."

Peter closed his eyes. Miles put his hand on his arm.

"Bud…I really wanna know. Please?"

Peter opened his eyes and looked his friend.

"You…wouldn't understand...", he muttered.

"Well, try me", Miles smiled. "Tell me, whats bothering you. You are my friend Pete, and spideys always stick together. At least Spider-Man told me that."

Peter looked the clouds. He opened his mouth and little hesitating, started to tell.

"Well…what that message keeps inside, it's not so simple to explain. I don't have some dark thoughts if you wanna know that. It's just seemed to be a good idea if I wasn't going to come back."

"What do you mean?", Miles lifted an eyebrow.

"Well…if I wasn't able to get rid of the bomb in time. I thought that I needed to write a goodbye message, just in case. I wanted you guys know how much you mean to me", Peter rubbed his hair.

Miles looked and seemed to be thinking. Somehow Peter knew that he wasn't going to buy his explanation.

"Not trying to be mean Pete…but I don't really think that kind of stuff is written by just in case. I think you aren't telling everything…"

Peter shook his head. Miles was even more clever than he thought.

"Ah…fine! Well, something actually happened when we got back from trying to save Ben. Remember when I went to see Harry into the lab later that night?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"You see…I wasn't kinda honest when I told that Norman just roasted me in the lab. I…went to see Harry to Oscorp when he was transferred there. I hid myself in the car…"

"Peter…", Miles shook his head. "Why did you do that? Now Norman has a good reason to roast you since you keep showing up right under his nose. You should really stay away from that guy as Spider-Man."

"But I needed to make sure Harry was safe", Peter muttered. "I just couldn't leave him like that..."

"So…what happened there? Did Norman see you?"

Peter turned his gaze to the ground. Miles pat his head with his hand.

"Oh god…well, what did he say?"

Peter looked on the ground and waved grass in his fist. He closed his eyes and remembered.

* * *

 _Spider-Man watched behind the window as Norman's employees put Harry's tube down and cables in the right spots. Then they left, leaving Norman alone with his son._

 _Spidey saw how Norman took a chair and sat down next the tube. He took Harry's hand between his owns and leaned his head against his fists._

" _Son…can you hear me?", he started._

 _Spider-Man looked behind the corner and felt real pity and sadness towards Osborns. He felt so guilty._

" _Harry…", Norman opened his eyes and rubbed boy's hand. Harry didn't show any sign of waking up. He just slept, eyes tightly closed._

 _Norman couldn't hold it back anymore. He put his head down and sobbed in his fists, which held Harry's hand. Peter watched the seen and he felt how his own eyes were wet as well._

" _Please son…", Norman whispered. "Please, wake up. I feel so alone when you're not here…and I don't have anybody else, just you."_

 _Harry didn't respond. Like that was surprsing._

" _I can't even imagine what if you won't wake up…", Norman was trembling. "You can't leave me here just by myself! Harry, I need you! If I don't have you, I have nothing!"_

 _Norman was in that position for a couple minutes and then lifted his head up. He stood up and muttered of getting some coffee and walked away from the lab._

 _Making sure that he was gone, Spider-Man opened the window and webbed himself into the lab. He took slow steps to Harry and watched his friend._

" _Hey pal…I just needed to see you. I called MJ and told her what happened. She said that she will come to see you as soon as possible."_

 _Spider-Man put his hand on the tube. He hated himself as he saw how Harry slept._

 _"Fight back Harry! You're a hero now!"_

" _That's right, not gonna happen! No…Spider-Man! Help me!" *scream*_

 _Spidey snapped out of his thoughts. He took a little needle from his pocket and lifted the glass dome. He lifted Harry's arm and injected him._

" _So sorry pal…but I need to do this. It's for your own good."_

 _Spider-Man put the needle back in his pocket. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath._

 _Friends forever._

" _Just what do you think you're doing?!"_

 _Spider-Man opened his eyes and saw furious Norman standing in a doorway. He took fast steps to his son, which made Spidey to back down._

" _What did you do to him?!", Norman examined Harry. Angrily, he closed the dome._

" _I just…needed to see that he's okay", Spider-Man said._

" _Well, now you have seen him. Leave please", Norman turned his head._

" _But…"_

" _No buts! Here is nothing for you Spider-Man. You have done enough harm already."_

" _Norman…do you really think that Harry is gonna recover any faster when you're roasting me? I really understand how you feel…", Spider-Man started._

" _You know nothing!", Norman whipped around angrily. "You have absolutely no idea how hard this is for me!"_

" _Well, maybe I don't…"_

" _That's right! Just look at him! Look!", Norman yelled and pointed Harry with his finger. "This is a result of your skills to look after people! My son, my treasure and my life, is hurt and motionless just because you said that you will take care of him! Gosh, why I ever listened you in a first place?! I should have taken Harry with me when I had a chance…"_

" _I have apologized that thousand times! But I can't change the past! I would take Harry's place if I could!", Spidey yelled back._

" _Enough! Just get out of my sight and don't come back! I don't need a menace like you", Norman sat down and turned his back._

" _Seriously, Norman…"_

" _Get out!", Norman yelled and turned his head, eyes red. "You are a monster Spider-Man. Everyone who is in a contact with you, gets hurt. No wonder why Octavius wants to destroy you and Jameson hates you. All what you do, is making troubles and hurting innocent people."_

 _Spider-Man just stood silently for a moment. Then, he backed to the window and webbed himself into the night. Norman buried his head in his hands and let out a soft cry._

* * *

Miles stared back in shock. He didn't know what to say.

"So that's why…", Peter said quietly. "I can't never forget how Norman looked at me. He was hurt…so badly. I have never seen him crying before. And it's all my fault."

Miles cleared his throat. He was feeling so sad.

"Pete…you shouldn't listen Norman. He is just in a shock and doesn't realize what he is saying. And it was Ock's fault what happened to Harry. Not yours."

Peter didn't respond. He sighed and looked the clouds.

"So…what was this serum what you put on Harry?", Miles asked.

"It was some of Connors's medicines what he used on Harry back at The Triskellion. I…borrowed it and put some sleeping pills in the combination."

"But why…?", Miles looked confused. "Do you realize that Harry is in a deep comatose and then you make things worse while putting him even deeper condition! Why Peter, why…?"

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing. If Connors is right and The Anti-Venom symbiote is still a part of Harry, we need to keep him in a coma so that the symbiote won't have a chance to control his mind", Peter nodded.

"But doesn't the symbiote have a mind of it's own?"

"Yes…but if it gets a connection between the host, their bond is even more difficult to break. I did this just to protect Harry. Norman wouldn't have understood, so I needed to inject Harry in secret. But this remains between just you and me, okay?", Peter put his hand on Miles's shoulder.

"Don't worry…I'm not gonna tell anyone. I just hope that Norman does not find out. He will eat you alive if he finds out what you did", Miles nodded.

"He won't, I'm gonna make sure of it. I destroyed the mix and got rid of the needle. There is no way he can find out."

"I hope so…but is this really the truth? That you wrote that message just because you felt guilty? Nothing more I should know?", Miles asked.

"I promise you, I'm complitely honest. My guilt just grew so big that the message seemed to be a good idea back at that time. But I'm not gonna do anything foolish, I promise", Peter smiled.

Miles looked still a little suspicious, but he knew that he just had to trust to his friend.

"Okay", he smiled. "Just promise that you will tell if something bothers you?"

"With Spidey's word", Peter smiled and put his hand against his chest. Miles laughed and pushed his friend. Then he lifted himself up.

"I think I'm gonna try and beat Flash at this new video game which I bought. Wanna join?"

"Nah, I'm gonna stay here and have a nice nap", Peter smiled and closed his eyes. Miles laughed and walked inside, closing the door behind him.

When Peter heard that he was alone again, he opened his eyes and turned his head around. Then he rolled his sleeves up and looked his arms, which were full of cuts.

 _I'm sorry Miles…but you or no one can understand. I have to clean up this mess myself._

As Peter rolled his sleeves back down and laid on his back under the tree, last thing what he thought, was Harry. He hoped that things would be better from now on. But if he only had know, that a real nightmare was just about to start.


	22. Ock's Options

Meanwhile, Norman was in his office and had a pile of files on his table.

 _Right…time to find out what I was doing before I got an amnesia…_

Starting to work, Norman tried to find any possible clues what he was doing before he lost his memories. File after another, hours went by…but man wasn't able to find anything useful.

 _Arrgghhh, this is hopeless…_

Shutting the last bunch of papers, Norman leaned back in his chair and rubbed his hair. Gazing out of the window…when he realized that it was almost night.

 _Okay…I think it's time to go to sleep. You can continue tomorrow._

Walking out from his office, Norman opened the door and headed towards the lab. Stepping in, he wished Harry good nights like those many nights before. Not soon after that, the man was lying in his bed…but wasn't able to get any sleep.

 _Why I can't remember what I was doing back then? This wondering and having flashbacks but not being able to place them…so frustrating!_

Rolling on his side, Norman gazed out of the window, seeing a little spider building it's web in a moonlight.

 _Builds a web like a spider…wait a minute!_

Lifting himself up, Norman grabbed a morning gown and headed back into his office. Sitting down, he opened the screen and muttered himself.

"Now let's see…"

Tapping the keyword, Norman bit his lip.

 _"Spider-Man."_

Pushing the search button, Norman waited…but when the result came, he got disappointed.

 _"Result: 0. Not a match with given keywords."_

Slamming the screen shut, Norman had no idea what to do now. He had ran out of options.

 _You're a one step ahead wall-crawler…but I'm gonna find out what is the connection between you and Peter. Those details can't be just some silly coincidences…_

Ready to go back to sleep…when suddenly, made the man remember something. Something, what he heard earlier.

 _Could it be…? Well, I don't have other choices._

 _-o-o-o-_

The next day, Iron Patriot flied towards The Triskellion and landed down. As he walked in and passed the hallway, he could hear whispering around him. The last encounter between him and Spidey had reached far.

Ignoring other heroes, IP walked on the door, pushing it open and seeing Connors and Cho examining something.

"Norman, what a surprise! What are you doing here?", Connors lifted his head up.

"Well I came to see someone", Norman revealed his face and turned to see Cho.

"You I already know. Thanks of your help back at Oscorp."

Cho nodded silently, leaving the lab. When he was gone, Connors began.

"Right…you came to see someone?"

"Yes…I need to speak with Octavius. May I see him?", Norman asked.

"Well I don't know…", Connors said. "I don't have rights to decide about visitors."

"But sure you could try? Please Connors...it's important."

"Well in that case…", Connors pointed Norman to follow him. Soon, they were standing in front of the prison door and Connors spoke with the soldiers. Feeling their examining looks made Norman nervous.

"Well you may go, but leave your helmet outside. Fifteen minutes, it's the best I can do."

Thanking Connors, Norman walked through the corridor and soon, stopped in front of Ock's cell, where the lunatic was sleeping. Hiding his anger, Norman pat the glass with his fist.

Opening his eyes, Ock turned to see who the knocker was…and grinned.

"Well well, look who we have here. Nice to see you Norman. How are you doing?"

"Save your compliments and answer straight my questions so that I can leave", Norman spat.

That made Ock laugh. Norman got annoyed.

"What's so funny?!"

"Oh nothing…just look at yourself! Since when the great Norman Osborn has asked something from someone? Usually you are the one giving answers."

Ignoring Ock's mocking despite it was quite hard, Norman gazed his enemy.

"I'm not here to play your sick games Octavius! I only want to know one thing."

"Really? And what that might be?"

"Well…how did you find out Spider-Man's identity? What does this boy looks like?"

"Well well, what makes you think I would tell you that?", Ock asked.

"My son is in a coma because of him and you. I wanna know who is responsible", Norman said.

"Well aren't you obsessed with that bug…very well then. I will reveal you some, but I want something in return. Not giving anything for free. Business, you know", Ock said, while feeling so wonderful while realizing that this would be a perfect opportunity to get Norman back under his control.

"I will give you anything you want. Please Octavius…I need to know", Norman said.

"Right…well what should I tell about him? When I saw his face…it was very pale…and he had blue eyes…or were they green? Can't remember correctly…it was dark when I saw his face."

"Right…sure there are not enough blue or green eyed boys in this city. How about his body build?"

"Well…it was skinny, very short. And he has bruises in his hands", Ock nodded.

"Ahah…how about his hair color?"

"Tsick tsick tsick…too easy! That's all I'm gonna tell you. Rest of the information you must dig out by yourself. But sure since you are so perfect, this is a not big deal."

Muttering angrily…but at least now, Norman had some information. Not maybe much, but better than nothing. Without answering, he turned to leave…when heard how Octavius began.

"Is that all? Aren't you forgetting something? I told you I want something as a reward."

"Like what?", Norman spat. "Spit it out!"

"Well nothing much…just your family."

"What?!", Norman whipped around.

"That's right Osborn. Once you have discovered who that annoying bug is, you and your brat will belong to me."

"No way!", Norman pointed Ock with his finger. "You won't have my son or me!"

"Too late, you already said you are willing to give me anything. You just need to decide what is more important…Spider-Man's identity or your family's safety."

Before Norman could answer, he was dragged out from the prison. Seeing his stunned face made Ock laugh.

"Bye bye Normie, it was nice to see you! Say hello to Harry that Uncle Octavius misses him!"

When the door was slammed shut, Ock decided to have his beauty nap. This was perfect…and poor Norman had no idea that his reckless promise had sealed his, Harry's and Peter's fates for good.


	23. I Won't Say I'm In Love

**Love is in the air...or sort of. But MJ isn't gonna appear much, so sorry if there are fans of the girl. I just hate her and that noisy personality. Ugh.**

* * *

Peter was sitting in the bathroom, looking himself from the mirror. He closed his eyes and took his shirt off, revealing his chest and hands. He turned around and watched his body, which had cuts and bruises all over.

 _I'm really at this deep? I never thought that hurting yourself would be the way..._

Peter opened his eyes and sighed. He took a knife from his pocket and lifted it in front of his face.

 _I don't wanna do this...but I can't see any other way to deal with this pain..._

Slowly, Peter put the knife against his chest and made a little cut.

 _For you Norman. Thanks about all that trash you have thrown at me._

When blood started rising from the wound, Peter lifted his left arm.

 _For you Ben. Thanks that you revealed my identity to Ock. But also because I miss your sarcastic tone._

And after them, he finally lifted his right arm and cut it as well.

 _For you Harry. Thanks that your father is a total idiot sometimes. But I miss you too._

After Peter finished cutting, he watched as his wounds were bleeding. He didn't bother to bandage them, he just sat down and let the blood fall on the ground.

Young spider lifted his head and his gaze turned to see a photo, which was sitting on the table. Peter reached his hand grabbed the picture. He sighed and looked at it. It was a picture of him, Aunt May and Uncle Ben. They were sitting in the garden, where young Peter was playing with his chemistry set.

"Uncle Ben...", Peter rubbed the glass. "I feel so lost now. I don't know what to do...would you be proud of me, despite all this mess?"

Before Peter could react, suddenly he heard how Aunt May knocked on the door.

 _"Peter, are you there?"_

Quickly as lightning, Peter jumped up and tucked his wounds. He put his shirt on and made a quick look that the bathroom looked clean. Then, he took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Yes Aunt May?"

"Did I interrupt you?", May asked.

"No, you didn't", Peter smiled. "Do you have something?"

"Well, Mary Jane is here to see you. She is waiting downstairs."

Peter thanked Aunt May and went downstairs. MJ was sitting at the dining table and when she saw Peter, she stood up and ran to hug him.

"Oh Pete! I was so worried about you. How are you doing?"

"Worried about me?", Peter pat her back.

"Well, I heard from your aunt how deeply you took what happened to Harry. And you sounded so sad on the phone that I needed to see you personally", MJ nodded.

"You have nothing to worry about", Peter smiled. "I'm fine."

"Peter...I know you. And I can see that you're hurt. Have you seen Harry since...?"

"Yes...Mr. Osborn took me to see him. It was so awful to see him in that comatose..."

"I can imagine, I visited at Oscorp today. But you know Pete...there is something which caught my eye", MJ looked serious.

"Oh really? What was that?", Peter lifted an eyebrow.

"Should we go for a walk?" MJ yanked Peter towards the door. "I would like to tell somewhere, where no one can hear us."

Peter agreed and soon they were walking at the park. They sat down the lake bend and watched as the sun pushed its lights through the trees. MJ's red hair was glowing in the sun, which made Peter to blush as he stared her.

 _She is so beautiful..._

MJ turned her head and Peter quickly put his hand in front of his face. He coughed, trying to hide his nervous tone.

"So...what was this what you wanted to speak about?", he started.

"Well...", MJ rubbed her hair. "When I went to see Harry, I met Mr. Osborn there. And he was acting...very strangely."

Peter looked confused.

"Really? How?"

"I don't know how to explain it but...he was walking around the lab and rubbed his hair nervously. I tried to get a contact with him, but he seemed to be deeply in his own thoughts. But what he kept saying, concerned me the most..."

Peter started to feel worried. Something wasn't right.

"MJ...what did Norman say?"

MJ turned her gaze to Peter. She hesitated but then let it out.

"Nothing is gonna happen, Daddy is here...I promise that everything will be alright...this is all Spider-Man's fault..."

Peter felt a lump in his throat. He gulped and gazed MJ.

"Oh my...that is pretty weird. Why do you think he would say something like that?"

"I don't know...but why he kept saying that it was Spider-Man's fault?", MJ looked thinking.

"I have no idea", Peter lied.

"Pete, don't you think you should go and talk with Norman? You know him well and I'm sure he would tell you if there is something wrong", MJ put her hand on Peter's arm.

"I don't know...I doubt he would tell me", Peter said nervously.

"You're underestimating yourself", MJ smiled and rubbed Pete'r hair. "Tiger."

Peter turned his gaze at MJ, who smiled. He couldn't tell that he was responsible for Harry's condition. Not now, or never.

"I think that I can't see Harry right now...", Peter said quietly. "It's just too hard since I miss him..."

"I can only imagine what you're going through", MJ answered. "But I'm sure that everything will be okay...", she muttered and leaned herself against Peter's chest. Girl closed her eyes and took a nice position.

Peter felt how he blushed from ear to ear. But then, he relaxed and put his hand on MJ's shoulder. Then two teenagers just sat and enjoyed the sunset.

Later that night, MJ and Peter were heading home and decided to go through the park. Fireflies flied above of the lake and moonlight showed it's light. MJ walked ahead, stopping at the bridge and Peter followed her slowly, hands in his pockets.

MJ turned around and laughed as a couple frogs tried to catch the fireflies. Peter reached next to her and smiled as well.

"MJ...", he started.

"Yes?", MJ turned her head, smiling.

"Thank you of being here. You really made my day while getting me out of the house."

"Anytime", MJ smiled and rubbed Peter's chest. Suddenly they realized how they were looking at each other. Both MJ and Peter blushed and turned their heads away, laughing nervously.

"I think we should get going...", Peter muttered.

"Yeah...but first, one thing", MJ smiled. "Close your eyes."

Peter did as was told and suddenly felt how his cheek went wet. He opened his eyes and stared smiling MJ.

MJ didn't say anything and pulled Peter closer. But they didn't manage to do anything more, when suddenly someone broke the silence.

 _"Pete!"_

Peter and MJ turned their surprised faces and saw how Cho appeared from the darkness. As he reached to them, he panted and took a deep breath.

"Easy Cho", Peter supported his friend. "Why such a hurry?"

"Why...", Cho panted. "Why don't you ever watch your phone?! We've been trying to call you several times!"

"Ummm..sorry. Guess I lost a track of time", Peter smiled nervously at MJ. "What's wrong then?"

"Well, Norman came to your house. He was very nervous and wanted to see you immediately."

Peter and MJ looked each other and then Cho. Peter had a real bad feeling in his mind.

 _Okay...now I'm starting to be really worried. What's going on?_

"I see..well we better get going", he nodded. Trio ran to Parkers as fast as they could. When they reached there, everyone were already waiting outside.

"There you are!", Flash waved. "Pete, you have a-", before he could finish, Norman passed him, nearly jumped stairs down and walked fast towards the running teens. MJ and Cho jumped out of the way as Norman reached Peter from the move and grabbed him by his shoulders.

"Oh Peter, thank god I found you!", he looked serious.

"Mr. O, what's wrong?", Peter looked serious. "Why you are looking so horrified?"

 _"I... I need your help. You have to come with me right now. I spoke with your aunt that you can stay in my house this night. And maybe a couple next ones too",_ Norman whispered, panic running through his face.

Peter looked stunned. He saw from Norman's gaze that something was horribly wrong. Ignoring his own thoughts, he nodded quickly and grabbed his back bag from Aunt May. He nodded at MJ and made a mark with his hand " _I'll call you later."_

When Peter and Norman reached to the penthouse, Peter put his bag on the floor. He saw how Norman put a couple little lamps on and sat down on the couch. He took his jacket off and loosened his tie.

"Have a seat Peter. I arranged the guest room for you."

Peter looked confused and sat opposite of the couch. He looked around and then turned to see Norman.

"Mr. O...", he began.

"Shh!", Norman lifted his finger. He stood up, walked to the window and made a quick check. Peter stared, face full of confusion.

Making sure that they were alone, Norman walked and sat back down. He pointed Peter to come closer and young man obeyed.

"Now Peter...you probably wondering about my behavior. But I need to make sure that no one can hear us. I'm...I mean that I have a serious problem."

Peter looked stunned. "A problem? What do you mean sire?"

"Well...it's a result of something foolish what I did. And I need your help to get out off this mess. Will you help me?", Norman asked.

"Of course", Peter nodded, despite how nervous he felt.

"Good", Norman smiled and grabbed Peter's hand between his owns. "Since if we don't succeed...Harry's and my lives will be in great danger."


	24. Blabbermouth

Peter woke up on the next morning. He rubbed his eyes and suddenly lifted himself up.

 _Where am I? Oh yes...Norman picked me up yesterday._

Young man yawned and stood up from the bed. He walked out of the bedroom and to the empty hallway. When he reached on the top of the stairs, he stopped.

"Mr. Osborn! Are you here?"

The answer was silence. Peter lifted his shoulders and went downstairs. When he reached into the living room, he noticed a note at the table. He picked it up and read it.

 _"Morning Peter, I had to go to a sudden meeting. I'll be back late afternoon, but make yourself home. I left some food in the fridge if you are hungry. And if you want to go and check Harry, you are allowed to do so. Guards knows you, so there shouldn't be any troubles. I would like to talk about what I told you yesterday later, if that's all right."_

 _Norman_

Peter rubbed his hair, walked into kitchen and opened the fridge. He took a glass of orange juice and a couple breads and ate them. He looked away from the window while he was eating and thought.

 _Such an amazing view...and Harry get to see this every day. Well, when he is awake..._

Peter rolled the glass in his hand and leaned his head in his another. He was still haunted about what Norman told him.

* * *

 _"And that's why I need your help. If I don't find out who Spider-Man really is, Octavius will come after me and Harry!", Norman said in panic._

 _"Sire...why did you went to find answers from that madman? What you have told me, it sounds like that this Octavius is out of his mind", Peter said._

 _"It's just seemed to be a right decision at that time", Norman shook his head. "I want to do everything that Harry is safe."_

 _"But I thought I told you that finding out Spidey's identity would only make things worse", Peter sighed. "I really thought that you understood what I meant. And look what happened when you didn't listen. Your family is in great danger."_

 _"I know...but I can't undo it anymore. That's why I need your help. I don't know who else to turn to...since you are the most closest friend to my son. I know that you're just a boy and I might be asking too much...", Norman's voice cracked._

 _"Mr. O, I really care for Harry and you. And I will always help you, no matter what. Despite that the situation is harder now, I could not refuse of helping you. I just can't promise that I can save you..."_

 _"It's okay, I can't expect such a thing from you Peter. The fact that you will help, is already more than I could ask for. Since you don't really have nothing to do with this mess..."_

 _Peter felt how Norman's gaze burned him on the inside. But he had learned how to ignore it._

 _"Sire, Harry is my dear friend. I've known him forever and I'm willing to do anything to protect him. Harry helped me when I needed a friend and now I'm gonna do the same thing for him. No need to apologize, I kinda understand your actions. You are doing them because of love and any father would do the same thing for their children. My uncle used to say that love is the only thing what matters. If you have someone who you love and care, you are ready to even die for that person", Peter nodded._

 _Norman looked Peter, stunned. He was so surprised that how a young boy like Peter was, could say such an emotional and wise words. They really have bonded during these happenings._

 _"You are a very wise young man Peter", Norman smiled and pat boy's shoulder. "Thank you. You really have a good influence on Harry. I could not ask a better friend to my son than you."_

 _Peter blushed a little. He was always nervous when Norman was giving him compliments. And also guilty too, since he hid something very big from the Osborns._

 _"But I think you should go to bed now", Norman smiled. "We continue tomorrow."_

 _Peter smiled and started to head towards the guest room. When he turned his head, he saw how Norman looked to the distance, a serious look on his face._

* * *

Peter sighed and walked away from the kitchen. If only Norman's compliments were true...but the fact was that he was responsible for Harry's coma. And he felt horrible when Norman was nearly leaning his and Harry's lives in his hands and begged his help and an answer for it was right in front of him. Those same shoulders which Norman held, were also full of guilt and have touched the Anti-Venom.

While walking circles in the living room, Peter felt how his mind was filled with pain again. And he knew a way to make it easier. He got up, ran upstairs and into his room. He grabbed the knife from his pocket, walked towards the bathroom and stopped in front of the door. He was just about to step in, when suddenly something caught his attention. He turned around and saw Norman's office door, which was half open.

Turning his head around, Peter took a slow steps to the door. He pushed it open and carefully walked in. He looked around and walked behind the desk. Nervously, he gazed over his shoulder and opened the screen. Luckily he already knew which Norman's password was.

When the files opened, Peter took a deep breath and started to click them.

 _Okay Norman...what have you been doing?_

Peter opened the recent history and held his breath. The keywords were just horrible.

 _Spider-Man. How to find out someone's identity? What if you have someone who resembles Spider-Man? How to get rid of that annoying bug? How to get your memories back after a memory loss?_

Peter leaned back in a chair and rubbed his temples. He had no clue that Norman was so close of finding out who he was. And if Norman starts suddenly remember things what happened after their adventure in the Spider-verse...he would be in serious trouble.

Peter bit his tongue and looked the files. Maybe this was the stupidest thing in his life, but there was no way to back down now. He had to do this. It was better this way, for everyone.

With a double quick clicks, Peter gathered the flies to the trash. And then he destroyed every single of them.

 _So sorry Mr. O...but you can't find out my identity. I just can't take that risk._

Quickly putting things back together, Peter cleaned his finger prints away and walked away from the office. He left the door to the same position and walked away, passing the bathroom. Suddenly he didn't feel like cutting himself.

 _This is stupid...maybe I should try different ways. Like going to see him who needs me the most._

After getting dressed up, Peter headed down to the lab. He nodded to guards who let him through and opened the door. Peter sighed and walked to Harry's tube. He sat down and watched his best friend.

"Hey Har, guess what? I'm staying in your house for a while. And you know what else? Your father even said that he's going to cook tonight! Can you imagine Storming Norman with an apron and holding a kettle? That would be hilarious!"

Harry slept, not showing any reaction. Peter sighed and crossed his fingers.

"Buddy...I'm so sorry. You have no idea how horrible I feel to see you in that condition...it's been almost three months now. I miss you so much...how could I get you out from that damn symbiote?"

Suddenly Peter felt how longing took him over. He couldn't take it anymore. He was filled with guilt and sadness, which were very exhausting to carry every day.

"I'm sorry! It was all my fault! I shouldn't have let you to go on that damn mission! If there wasn't me, you would be here with us! We would be playing video games right now and I would be laughing to your horrible moves!"

Peter rolled his sleeves up and scratched his cuts, which started to bleed. He lifted his hands and pointed them at Harry.

"You see these?!", Peter cried. "All these cuts and bruises are marks of my guilt. I've been doing these from that day when you and Flash got injured...and every single cut is full of pain! These are for you Harry! Why did I let you to go on that mission?! I'm so stupid..."

Peter hanged his head and buried his face in his hands while his cuts were bleeding. He was in that position for a long time, until heard a voice.

"What did you just say?!"

Almost having a heart attack, Peter turned his head around. He saw Norman standing in a doorway, eyes filled with shock. Peter gazed his watch and realized that it was late afternoon. He must have forgotten a track of time while dwelling in his thoughts.

Peter just stared Norman, who walked up to him and put his hand on Harry's tube. He gazed Peter and watched as the young man looked him quietly, hands bleeding. Then Norman remembered what Ock said.

 _"He is skinny, very short. And he has bruises on his hands."_

"Correct if I'm wrong", Norman started. "But did you just say that _why you_ let Harry to go on _that mission?_ "

Peter gulped. Now he was in big, big trouble.

"Peter", Norman sat down opposite of the young man. "I can't help myself anymore, but I've been thinking about one thing. And I can't help feeling that you're hiding something."

Peter cleared his throat, but it was dry as Sahara.

"I'm gonna ask you something", Norman looked serious. "And I want you to be honest. Alright?"

Peter had no other opinion, but to agree. He mentally prepared himself, since he knew what was coming.

"Peter", Norman gazed him. "Are you Spider-Man?"


	25. More Lies

_"Are you Spider-Man?"_

Those words fainted in Peter's ears. Even if he knew what Norman was going to ask him, still it made him feel like he wasn't in the lab anymore. His mind was wandering somewhere far away, but body was stuck in a chair like a glue.

 _"Peter? What's wrong? Can you hear me?"_

Young man heard a distant voice somewhere. Was that Norman? Or maybe Doc Ock, coming for a revenge? Who knows.

 _"Peter, good heavens! Hey, somebody call a doctor here! Now!_ "

Peter blinked as he felt how someone held him by his shoulders. His vision came back and he met Norman's worried face.

"Mr. Osborn? What…what happened?", Peter shook his head.

"You went suddenly into a shock. You scared the hell out of me", Norman nodded.

"I…I'm sorry. Your question just came out so sudden. I didn't honestly prepare myself for that kind of thing…"

"My apologizes", Norman nodded shamelessly. "I should have waited for a right moment and not just drop a bomb like that on you."

"It's all right…", Peter nodded quietly. "But I have to say that your question really surprised me. Why on earth you think that I'm Spider-Man?"

"Well...", Norman rubbed his neck. "I just heard what you said about Harry and the mission…and something else caught my eye too."

"I see…well what, may I ask?", Peter lifted an eyebrow.

"Well you see Peter…when Octavius attacked us and you got separated, Spider-Man came to help me. He hurt his leg during the mission and his walking was really hard. And when you appeared and were limping as well, I…I honestly didn't know what to think. It just seemed to be so weird coincidence."

Peter took a hold from Harry's tube. Norman held him still, which was really uncomfortable.

"Ah…okay. Well like I said, I hurt my leg when I landed into another room. And Spidey found me there and dropped to the hospital. And I waited there until I saw from the window how you and Harry came out."

Norman's face turned red. Peter hated how he had to lie, but there was no choice.

"This is so embarrassing…gosh how stupid I am! I don't even dare to say what else made me to think about that option…"

"Well, better let it all out", Peter nodded. "Then I can show that I have nothing to hide."

"Umm…well. Octavius described that Spider-Man has blue or green eyes, he is short and skinny. And he has…bruises in his hands", Norman gazed down to Peter's arms.

Peter stared his arms and lifted his gaze up. He put his hands on Norman's arms which were still on his shoulders and looked the man in the eyes.

"Mr. O…I promise I'm not Spider-Man. Look, I admit that those marks which you have seen are weird coincidences…but I don't have nothing to do with that wall-crawler. I dare to say that this city probably includes many other boys, who have bruised arms and right colored eyes."

Norman stared Peter, not knowing what to think. He felt himself being more stupid at every moment.

"But…what was that mumbling about you letting Harry go on that mission?"

Peter put his head down. He dropped his arms on his knees and stared on the floor. Norman put his hand on young man's shoulder.

"It's okay Peter, you can tell me. Just be honest", he said gently.

"I…", Peter started.

"Yes?", Norman asked.

"Well…", Peter lifted his head up. "It was just that…I knew that Harry was going to some under cover adventure, before you did. He called me after you left him there…"

Norman looked surprised.

"What?!", he said.

"Yes…but I swear sire, I don't know nothing more! Harry just kept saying something about how he was going to join S.H.I.E.L.D. and he, Spider-Man and some Venom guy are going to find out HYDRA's secret lair. I tried to stop him, said that are you out of your mind…but he assured that he'll be fine. And he warned me not to tell you. I thought should I call you…but then you managed to reach me first. I'm sorry sire…I just couldn't tell the truth while we were in your office. You would've have been even more angry and blamed me…since I already saw how you were suffering and said how good and pure heart I have. I didn't want to cause any more pain than you already had to carry…", Peter gazed on the floor.

Norman stared young Parker, eyes full of pity and concern. He felt so ashamed how he could have thrown his selfish doubts towards Peter just like that. Like he wasn't already suffering of seeing his best friend in a comatose.

"Oh Peter…I'm not mad. I really understand how you feel…and I should've have learned about Harry's behavior what he was up to. I'm really sorry that I roasted you like this. You must be suffering like I do", Norman smiled.

Peter lifted his head up and nodded a little. Suddenly Norman gazed down and grabbed his arm.

"But I can't help noticing this…", he rolled Peter's hand in front of his face. "What on earth are these Peter?"

Young hero felt like his heart started raising. Peter tried to pull his sleeves back up, but Norman didn't let go of the hand.

"Peter…why your arms are full of bruises and…cuts?", Norman questioned.

"Umm…", Peter looked away from the window. He couldn't meet Norman's gaze.

"Hey, look at me", Norman forced Peter to look at him. "Tell me, why are you cutting yourself? How long you've been doing this?"

Peter didn't answer. He couldn't.

"I'm starting to be really worried about you", Norman looked concerned. "Peter, it's alright. You can tell me. I have always said that you can tell me if something is bothering you."

Peter lifted his gaze up. Norman's face turned into a shock as he saw how young man's eyes were full of tears.

"I…I've been cutting myself since you brought the news about Harry…", Peter cried. "I just felt so quilty that I couldn't stop him…"

Norman looked even more worried. He had absolutely no idea what Peter have carried during these months.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?", Norman asked. "Does your aunt know?"

Peter shook his head. "No…you are the only one who knows. And I wish that she doesn't find out."

"Peter, I think you should tell her", Norman nodded. "I'm sure she would like to know."

"No!", Peter jumped up. "She can't know! No one can! I don't wanna worry Aunt May more than she already has to! She has to witness my sadness every day. This problem I have to deal myself."

"Okay, okay", Norman nodded and pointed Peter to sit down. "I'm not gonna tell anyone. You just have to promise that you will stop this. Harry would be in shock if he saw you now…", Norman turned to look his son and sighed.

Peter watched Harry as well and suddenly started shaking. "I just miss him so much….what if he never wakes up? I will lose my best friend! I should have yanked him out of that horrible adventure when I had a chance! It's all my fault!", he cried and put his head between his hands.

"Oh Peter…", Norman rubbed his shoulder. "It's not your fault…it was my blindness that I trusted Harry for those stupid heroes. My mistake and I carry the consequences."

Peter couldn't stop his crying and trembling. He let all his buried emotions and guilt out.

"Hey, come here", Norman leaned and put his arms around Peter. He rubbed boy's head and just let him cry. Peter was too tired to be surprised so he just took the opportunity and sobbed against Norman's shoulder.

 _Even heroes fall down sometimes._

Later that night, Peter and Norman were sitting in the living room. They were playing that same snowboard game, where Miles managed to beat Harry.

"And win!", Norman made a victory wave. Peter grunted and jumped down from the board.

"Alright, I give up. Harry was totally right when he said that no one can beat you in this."

"Well, two years of practice on gliders can make miracles", Norman grinned.

Peter smiled and sighed then. "The last time when we were playing, Harry was here…"

"I know", Norman said sadly. "But he wouldn't want us just to sit back in the corner and cry. We have to live our lives and keep him with us by doing things what we love."

"I agree", Peter nodded. "Harry is always thinking anyone else."

"So this is a good opportunity to keep him here, like he was with us right now. And tomorrow we are gonna start a plan to get him back. Are you still with me?", Norman asked.

"Sure. I'm willing to do anything to get him out of that coma", Peter put his fists together. "Ock is gonna pay about what he did."

"That's the spirit", Norman smiled. "But hey, one more round!"

Peter sighed. Then he grinned and jumped to the board and started playing.

 _Now things starts to get better. And I'm gonna make sure that Spidey is out of this business soon. Tell me, what could go wrong?_

So deep were duo in the game that they didn't notice a little octopot behind the window. After making it's analyses, it leaped silently into the darkness.

So answer for question Peter would be that...everything. And you will notice it very soon...


	26. Not Telling Your Secret If

The next morning, a small group of heroes had gathered to the balcony at The Triskellion. Everyone had sad looks on their faces, as Doc Connors walked in front of them.

"Today…", he began and turned around. "Today is the most horrible in my life. We have gathered to say a farewell to our beloved teammate, hero and friend – Spider-Man."

Young heroes listened silently. Squirrel Girl sobbed so loudly that Power Man and Iron Fist had to support her, or else she would have fainted.

"As might you have heard, Spider-Man sacrificed himself by protecting the city and it's people. He died like a true hero", Connors continued. He lifted his hand, which held a red rose. He gazed into the water and closed his eyes.

"Goodbye, my young friend", he said and threw the rose into the waves. "We shall miss you."

Everybody followed Connors's mark and threw their own flowers into the sea. Then they stood silently for a couple minutes, before splitting up and went back to their normal routines.

After the balcony was empty, from distance flied a familiar red and blue painted armor and landed on the ground. Norman opened his helmet and walked on the spot where heroes threw their flowers.

Norman took that same little piece of web which he pulled from Peter's jeans and stared it. Then he put it around a little piece of metal and threw it into the water.

"This is my apologize…", he sighed. "I admit that I always didn't understand your actions. And even if we didn't always get along, I respect your sacrifice. I'm so sad that I didn't manage to say thank you…"

Waves hit against the island while Norman stood there for a while. Then he turned around and started to walk away.

 _I hope you're forgive me…that I'm gonna find out who you were. My son's life is just way too important._

And then The Iron Patriot sped up. When he was flying, he didn't notice that someone watched him from the shadows, hanging upside down.

 _I forgive you Norman. I also hope that you will forgive me as well what I'm keeping from you._

After Norman disappeared from person's gaze, he turned around and crawled himself in from the railing. He opened a vent and climbed by walls into the lab. When he entered there, he met Doc Connors.

"I guess everything went as we planned", Spider-Man walked to the light. Connors nodded.

"Yes…you are now officially dead."

"I hate I have to do this", Peter muttered. "But it's better that they think I'm gone. We have to keep them out of this."

Connors nodded and Spidey turned to see his teammates, who walked in. Flash was still in a wheelchair and attended on the S.H.I.E.L.D. physiotherapy.

"Man, it was really hard to see them mourning you", Cho sighed. Miles stood beside of him and nodded.

"Sorry guys that you have to be a part of this mess", Spidey shook his head.

"Nah, don't worry about it", Flash smiled. "That's what friends do!"

Peter smiled back and turned to see Connors. He had something to do.

"I go to see him now", Spidey nodded. "You can tell guards to open the gates."

Connors, Cho, Miles and Flash all watched as Peter walked into the prison. They admired Spider-Man's strength and courage and hoped to be able to do the same one day.

 _-o-o-o-_

Spider-Man walked through the hall and stopped in front of Ock's sell. He kicked the glass with his leg.

"Hey ugly!", he said. "Wake up, we have to talk."

Ock opened his eyes and blinked them. And when he saw Spidey, he smiled.

"Oh, am I popular", Ock grinned. "Well good day Mr. Parker. "What gives me this honor?"

"Save your compliments", Peter grossed his arms. "I know about Norman's visit here. What kind of sick game you're playing?!"

Octavius lifted an eyebrow and started laughing.

"Me? I think we should ask that from you. What kind of game you're playing, Peter-dear?"

"Stop calling me by my real name!", Spider-Man said angrily. "You have no right to use it."

"But you have a right to call me ugly", Ock nodded. "Priorities are clearly right in this dumb."

Spidey rolled his eyes. Despite what situation they were in, Octavius never forgot his narcissistic tone.

"It seems that dear old Normie haven't still managed to figure out who you are", Ock shook his head. "And the answer is right in front of him! He is a total idiot…"

"I'm warning you Ock", Spider-Man pointed his finger. "You better stay away from the Osborns. Or else..."

"Or else what?" Octavius lifted an eyebrow. "My my, you sure are full of spirit young one, I give you that. But let me remain you that I know your secret. And who could have known that you are a dear family friend with my ex-employer? I wonder what Norman would say when he finds out who is responsible for his brat's coma…"

"Your threats doesn't work on me. Norman knows deep inside that it was your fault what happened to Harry."

"I shall doubt that", Ock said. "He was clearly burning when he was talking about you. Oh my dear Parker…you are in big trouble. But don't worry, I'm not gonna tell him…yet."

Peter stared angrily. His options of defending himself were running out.

"Why would you tell him? You said that Norman would be the last person you would reveal my identity."

"That's true, he is. But then when I stared to think about it closely…I would actually have something very useful while telling him. I know Norman better than anyone and trust me, he can be very impulsive. But I guess you already know that since you are his son's best friend…", Ock grinned.

"What the hell is your problem?!", Peter spat.

"Oh I don't have a problem, but you do. Since if Norman finds out that you've been playing with him right in front of his face…gosh I can't even think what he will do to you. Your secret likely lays in my tentacles."

Spidey stared silently. He hated more than anything that Ock was right.

"You have something in your mind. And if you are asking your freedom, the answer is no. I'd rather be ripped apart by Norman than letting you near him or Harry."

"Oh, I don't have to leave here. Since I'm not the one who is telling him the truth. You are."

Spidey looked surprised.

"Excuse me?"

"That's right Parker. I'm giving you a choice. It depends on you, what will you do."

Peter just stared. What was this madman planning?

"You have two options. Since I want Osborn to suffer with the most painful way, I shall attack to his weak spot. And I'm pretty sure you know what that is…", Ock grinned.

Spidey's eyes winded as he realized.

 _No…_

"No! No, you can't! Harry is innocent! Even you can't be so cruel…leave him out of this!"

"Now you're starting to realize", Ock smiled. "Very good. You see, here is what we'll do. If you blow lights out of that Osborn brat, I will keep my mouth shut and I won't tell your secret. But if you don't, I reveal you to Norman myself."

Spidey held his breath. He put his hands into his fists and hit the glass.

"You lunatic! I would never, ever kill Harry! He is my best friend! You are insane!"

"Thanks for noticing, hah hah hah!", Ock laughed loudly. "My, isn't this beautiful? For years you have been messing up my plans, but now I'm controlling you and Norman. My two the most hated enemies."

Spider-Man was full of rage. If there wasn't this glass wall between them, he would have already beaten Ock right there.

"I give you one week. And then you know what happens if you don't succeed. And since I want to know that you're not bluffing…you will bring me Harry's body personally."

"You little piece of…", Peter muttered angrily.

"Oh don't take this personally", Ock laughed. "It's not just about me and you…things just happens. Bad luck Parker, bad luck."

Peter couldn't take more. He lifted himself up, made a murderous look at Ock and webbed out of the prison. Before he could enter out, he heard how Octavius yelled.

"And remember, one week! Then we'll see who finds out and what."

Peter slammed the door open and ran passed his teammates, who were waiting him. They almost fell down.

"Spidey, slow down! Where are going?!"

Ignoring yelling, Spider-Man webbed himself out of the building. He ran to the edge of the balcony and panted.

 _I can't never do that…but then Norman will find out if I don't agree. What I'm gonna do…?!_

Peter lifted his gaze up and looked the Ocean. He felt his phone shaking and read a message from Norman.

 _"Got home from the service. If you are ready, we could start now."_

Peter put his phone back in his pocket and webbed himself towards the city. When Oscorp came to his sight, only one thing ran in his head.

 _We'll see who is blackmailing who Ock. And I'm not gonna let you win this game. Not long as I'm Spider-man._


	27. Decision

**Right, this version of the episodes is a bit different than in the series. Just to clear things up.**

* * *

 _Aunt May was at the backyard, gardening her plants. She was listening music from her i pod and didn't hear how someone came behind her. She lifted her head up, saw the shadow and turned around surprised._

 _"Peter!", she panted as she saw her nephew. Peter took his mask off and looked down to his legs._

 _"You really scared me", she smiled. "Why are you sneaking around like that?"_

 _Peter didn't respond. Aunt May's gaze turned worried and she stood up, waving mud away from her trousers._

 _"Peter, honey", she approached him. "Is everything alright?"_

 _May put her hand on Peter's shoulder and went into confusion as she felt how the boy was trembling._

 _"What's wrong sweetie? Has something happened?"_

 _To her surprise, Peter grabbed his arms around his aunt and cried against her chest. Aunt May looked stunned and then embraced him._

 _"Aunt May...", Peter cried. May rubbed his hair and was really worried._

 _"Help me, please...", Peter sniffed._

 _May pushed Peter away and took his head between her hands._

 _"I will always be here for you Peter, you know that. Come, let's have some tea and you can tell me what's bothering you."_

 _Peter followed his aunt inside and then they sat down at the dining table. Peter took his gloves off while Aunt May made some tea. He rubbed his hands together as May sat down and gave him his tea. But hero just stared the cup, not able to lift it. His hands were trembling too much._

 _"Well Pete. Now, tell your old aunt what's wrong", May smiled._

 _Peter lifted his head and stared May. His eyes were full of tears._

 _"I just…I don't know what to do. I'm in a horrible situation Aunt May! And I have no idea how to deal with it."_

 _May listened. She didn't interrupt while Peter told about Ock's threat._

 _"Oh my…", May finally said after Peter stopped talking. Young man just stared on the floor._

 _"So…what are you gonna do?", May asked worried._

 _"I don't know…but I will never ever harm Harry! But I can't let Norman to find out either…"_

 _"Peter…would that be so bad if Norman finds out? I'm pretty sure that he would understand when sees that it's you", May crossed her arms._

 _"No, he cannot! Absolutely not! You have no idea how Norman has behaved towards me. He is mad…even furious. What he would think when he finds out that I'm the one who is responsible for his son's coma?! Me, who he trusts and shows his weakness?! He will hate me forever of betraying him", Peter shook his head._

 _Aunt May was silent for a while and stared Peter._

 _"That might be so…", she finally started. "But you have likely no other choice. You can't harm Harry, ever. I know you. Norman will be mad at first maybe, but remember…you said him that love is what matters the most. And you said that he has turned for the better."_

 _Peter rubbed his hair. He was feeling very nervous._

 _"I don't know…", he muttered. "Sometimes I feel that I should tell him…but I'm just so scared of his reaction."_

 _Aunt May smiled sadly and pat Peter on his shoulder. "Just do what your heart says. But remember that feeling guilty every day eats you on the inside. And I don't want that you drown in this weight what you're carrying. Truth can hurt sometimes, yes…but after suffering, it's always time to heal."_

 _Then May left, leaving Peter with his own thoughts. Young man stared out from the window and rolled his mask in his hand._

 _Maybe there was only one thing to do now. He had only week and could not wait for long._

* * *

Peter remembered his conversation with his aunt as he and Norman spent days for searching clues about Spider-Man. But despite how much they read the files, newspapers and websites…all of them led to dead ends.

Norman was really frustrated and panic made him rush forward, without much thinking. Duo started very early in the morning and stopped very late at night, when they both almost fell to asleep. Usually Norman let Peter to go to sleep while he kept searching.

Heavy burden on Peter's shoulders grew stronger every day. Soon he realized that he had only one day left. And he knew what would happen at the next one.

* * *

 _The last evening, Peter came to Oscorp from his secret day patrol. He had a nasty conversation with his teammates who were disapproving his decision._

 _"Are you crazy?! You can't do that!", Flash shook his head._

 _"Yes Spidey, I have to agree. Are you sure this is wise?", Cho asked._

 _"I don't have much choice. All this guilt and hiding is so hard…and I can't live with them anymore. And I can't do what Ock asked. I'd rather be send to hell instead", Spidey nodded._

 _"But maybe we can beat Ock somehow? If just guard him more…", Miles suggested._

 _"I appreciate your help", Peter pat Miles's shoulder. "But I have made my decision. And I'm gonna keep it."_

 _All three just sighed and watched as Spidey webbed away. And they couldn't help of blaming Ben about all this mess, despite what he did in the end._

* * *

Before Peter landed to the balcony, he took a deep breath. He was nervous, very indeed. But he knew he had to do this. He would never agree on Ock's threat.

Spider-Man jumped down and crawled himself behind the lab window. He gazed in and saw Norman sitting beside of his son.

"Harry…it's been exactly four months now. I miss you so much…"

As usual, Harry slept. Norman stared him and started crying.

"God, I don't know what to do anymore! I'm a horrible father that I let you go alone! And we are in great danger…but I swear I'm gonna protect you. With my life."

As Peter saw how Norman once again buried his son's hand between his owns and sobbed in his fists like those many nights before, he couldn't take it anymore. This suffering was way too much.

Spidey webbed himself silently into the lab from the open window. He hid behind the wall and prepared himself. Then, he walked from the shadows.

"Mr. Osborn", he said.

Norman lifted his head and turned his surprised face towards the voice. And when he saw Spider-Man, he jumped up.

"You…no, it can't possibly be…", Norman said.

"Kinda shock I believe? But yes, it's me."

"But…you are dead!", Norman stared.

"So I wanted you all to believe", Spider-Man nodded. "But I was alive this whole time. I'm sorry."

Norman stared and didn't know what to say. But somehow, he managed to control himself.

"Well…since you are here…it's just unbelievable . And now, I just wanna say that…thank you."

Spider-Man stared surprised as Norman approached him, and lifted his hand. Peter was ready to shake it, but then out of nowhere, Norman hugged him.

"Thank you…for everything. You have helped me thousand times and I've been treating you like trash. I'm so sorry."

Peter felt very ashamed. As Norman let go of him, he blushed under his mask.

"But I have a one favor to ask…", Norman started. "I hate myself that I still have to roast you, but…"

"Mr. Osborn", Spider-Man stopped him. "It's okay. I already know. Ock told me about his threat."

"He did?", Norman asked.

"Yes…and I feel really guilty that he blackmails you like that. After all, this mess has hurt all of us", he pointed Harry.

Norman looked his son and rubbed his eyes. Spidey stared him and felt real pity.

"And that's why I've made my decision. There is something I have to show you", Spider-Man nodded.

Norman's eyes winded. "You mean that…?!"

"Yes", Spider-Man nodded. "I'm gonna…", he started to lift his hands, but suddenly stopped. Norman stared him confusedly and turned around as well, gasping as he saw how Harry was…trembling inside the tube.

"Is Harry…moving?", Spider-Man looked. Norman ran on the tube, opened the dome and looked his son.

"Son…can you hear me?! Harry?", Norman rubbed his son's hair. Suddenly Harry let out a loud groan, which made Spidey and Norman to step back.

"What was that?!", Peter looked.

"I don't know! Harry…", Norman started. Suddenly to their shock, Harry opened his eyes and sat up. Neither Peter or Norman couldn't believe their eyes.

"Is he awake?!", Peter asked. Norman's eyes started to glow as he approached Harry.

"Son! You are awake!", Norman sobbed and was almost about to grab him, but Peter noticed that something wasn't right.

 _This isn't normal…and why my Spider-Sense is tingling?!_

"Norman, get back", Spider-Man commanded. Norman turned his head and looked confused.

"Why? Can't you see that Harry is awake! This nightmare is almost over! My poor boy…"

"Get back, NOW!" Spidey yelled while pulling Norman away and threw him on the floor with his webs.

"Why did you do that?!", Norman held his head. "There is no reason to…", he stopped as he saw his son. Harry's eyes were yellow and he was more pale than usual.

Spider-Man and Norman stared horrified as Harry started transforming. He grew bigger, teeth and claws scratching. His skin turned black and white.

"No…", Norman said. Peter stared as his friend transformed back into the Anti-Venom.

"It can't be…", Spidey's eyes widened. "So the symbiote is still a part of him, despite those pills I gave…"

"What pills?", Norman lifted an eyebrow. Before Peter could answer, suddenly they felt how the room was shaking. They gazed to the window and saw carnages bursting in.

"Get behind me!", Spidey commanded and pulled Norman down. He took a fighting position as carnages started to approach them. And then, they heard a maniac laugh. Soon Ock appeared to their gazes. He grinned as he saw his enemies.

"Looks like we all are here now. Let the game begin!"


	28. Carnage Attack

Spider-Man gazed the carnages, which approached him from every direction. He tried to find a place to escape, but there was none.

 _We can't escape...and I must stop Harry! But how?_

"Hah hah! What's the problem wall-crawler? Don't know what to do?", Ock laughed.

Spidey stared Ock angrily. He hated how he was powerless against him. Why he didn't listen Aunt May when he had a chance?

Norman, who was on his knees behind Spider-Man, stared his son who was transformed back into the Anti-Venom. Symbiote stood calmly beside of Ock who pat the monster with his tentacle.

"My my...looks like I caught your brat after all Normie! Like I told you, no one can break their bond."

Norman gritted his teeth. He was going crazy while losing Harry over and over again.

"See my pet?", Ock rubbed the Anti-Venom. "Down there is a city which you have to take to our control. Destroy everyone, who stands against you. Especially those stupid heroes like Spider-Man..."

Anti-Venom let out a loud scream. Octavius smiled.

"Very good. Now, GO!"

With that, Anti-Venom jumped out of the window. Norman's eyes widened.

"HARRY!", he screamed. He tried to run after it, but carnages blocked his way. Spider-Man pulled Norman behind him and stared Ock.

"How on earth you escaped?! You were supposed to be giving me one week! And what are these...creatures?!"

"Always so slow", Octavius shook his head. "I can't believe you didn't figure out that by now. Do you really think that Connor's work was the only thing what Scarlet stole for me? And that Rhino didn't tell about the security system? I have spies everywhere bug. But unlike you, I'm not so blind that I let pity emotions messing my head up.

"One week...for what?!", Norman stared. His look made Ock laugh even more.

"Oh, he hasn't told you, has he? You sure know your hero Osborn. Well, me and Spidey made a little deal. If he kills your son, I won't tell you who he is. But if he does not, I reveal his identity to you. And according to my calculations...it's midnight by now. And your hero couldn't do what I asked."

Norman stared Ock in shock and then turned to see Spider-Man.

"Please...don't tell me this is true", he said. Peter lifted his head and stared back.

 _"I... I'm sorry",_ he whispered.

Before Norman could react, Ock commanded carnages to keep moving. Then, he went to the window.

"But since these events took an interesting turn, I won't ruin the excitement just yet. And you asked what those creatures were...well let's say that they are a little gift from me and Doctor Morbius. Have fun!", he laughed manically and disappeared from the sight.

Spider-Man and Norman were forced to the corner of the lab. Spidey fought against carnages as much as he could while Norman opened the door. Then, they backed to the corridor and Spidey webbed them to the stairs and slammed the door.

"Get to safety!", Spider-Man pushed Norman towards the safe room. "I go after Harry!"

"How can you expect that I would leave my son in your hands?! You will kill him! No way!", Norman said angrily.

"Oh please Norman!", Spider-Man said. "Do you really think that I would do such a thing?! Ock blackmailed me! But I would never hurt Harry! And I would have already killed him if I really wanted to do it."

Norman didn't respond. He just stared Spider-Man.

"Please Norman, I need you to trust me. Look, I admit that these happenings have been very hard, but I swear I'm gonna fix this. I will save Harry and then…well we think about that later. Just listen and get to safety. Wait here for me."

"But what if I get my armor and come with you? I already lost Harry once because I left him. I can't bear a third time…I just can't!", Norman panicked.

"No, you shouldn't do that. Ock is out there and you would be just an easy target for him. Wait here!", he pushed Norman into the room and slammed the door locked.

"Hey, wait! Let me out!", Norman slammed the door, but Spider-Man was already gone.

"Damn it…", Norman rubbed his hair. He sat down and opened the computer screen. He watched as carnages were surrounding his building. He crossed his fingers as he saw the Anti-Venom among them.

 _Hurry Spider-Man…please, save my son!_

Spidey webbed down to the street. He gazed buildings, searching for Harry.

 _Come on Har…where are you?!_

 _"Something…lost...peasant…?"_

Spider-Man gulped and turned his head. He saw Anti-Venom standing behind him. He whipped around and stared it.

"Harry, I know you're in there! Listen to me! You have to fight against the symbiote!"

Anti-Venom screamed and started approaching Spider-Man. Peter took steps back.

 _"Too late…the host is already gone…there is only venom…the Anti-Venom!"_

"No Harry, this is not you! Please, try to fight against it!", Peter begged.

But Anti-Venom just approached him, not listening at all. Peter was feeling really helpless.

 _What can I do?! I have to save Harry…but I honestly have no idea how to make him listen to me!_

And then the symbiote attacked. Spidey was so surprised that didn't have time to react at all.

"Take this, you monster!"

Suddenly there came a loud bang and Anti-Venom landed against the wall. Spider-Man opened his eyes carefully and saw his teammates. Even Flash was with them.

"Guys! What are you doing here?!"

"We got an emergency signal from your communicator and saw that Ock had escaped. Don't need much brain to figure out what's going on", Cho nodded.

"Well, we have a very nasty situation here!", Peter pointed with his finger. "Anti-Venom took over Harry! And Ock has some kind of a carnage bomb all over the city!"

"But according to my scanner…the nest is more closer than you think", Cho tapped his tablet. "And it's…right there", he lifted his gaze up. Everyone stared as well.

"At Oscorp?! Oh great!", Flash slammed his head. "How can we destroy it?"

"I don't know, but…LOOK OUT!", Cho yelled. And suddenly he, Flash and Miles landed against the wall opposite the street.

"Guys! Are you okay?!", Peter yelled. He turned around and saw Anti-Venom standing furiously. The symbiote screamed and pointed it's claws.

 _"Not very wise you weak fool…no one controls the symbiote!"_

Spider-Man whipped around and started running. He felt how the symbiote was running after him, but he didn't turn around. Instead, he took his phone and tapped the number.

 _Come on, pick up! Pick up…_

 _"Oh hey Pete! What's going on?",_ MJ finally answered.

"MJ! Listen, I need your help! Can you get to the Midtown High right now?"

 _"Umm…I guess. But why? Is something wrong?",_ MJ sounded confused.

"No time to explain! But please, hurry! Call me when you get there and I tell what you have to do!", Peter yelled and ended the call.

 _Hopefully my plan works..._

Spider-Man ran away from Oscorp as fast as he could. He needed to get Harry out of the city before he would harm himself or anyone else.

"Hey bogeyman! Catch me if you can!", Peter turned his head. But suddenly he stopped on his tracks. Anti-Venom wasn't following him anymore. Instead, it was surrounded by carnages, which were…bowing it.

"Whatta…are those creatures…bowing him?!", Peter looked confused.

"I wouldn't be surprised", Cho appeared behind him. "They all are symbiotes. They must think that the Anti-Venom is some kind of a leader to them."

Peter watched his teammate and then back at the symbiotes. Suddenly Anti-Venom gazed up and grinned.

 _"The nest…that's where the symbiote is supposed to be! POWER!"_

"Wait what?! Oh no, he is not thinking that…Harryyy!", Spidey yelled as Anti-Venom jumped and started to run towards the roof.

"Here, take this!", Peter threw his phone to Cho. "MJ is probably calling soon! Tell her that…"

 _-o-o-o-_

Soon, Peter was webbing towards the top. He had to make it, before it's too late.

Spidey landed on the top of the building and made himself through the plasma. There he saw the Anti-Venom, which was already pulling himself towards the nest.

"Harry, no!", Spidey grabbed the symbiote and started pulling. "You were supposed to be destroying the carnage, not be destroyed!"

 _"It must be pure infection…no matter what happens to the host…",_ Anti-Venom hissed.

"Oh no, do not even think about it!", Spidey yelled. "I need that host! Harry, get out of there right now!"

But the Anti-Venom just kept pulling himself towards the nest. Peter knew he had only once choice left.

"If you are not listening Spider-Man….", he pulled his mask off. "Then what about Peter Parker?! You are my best friend Harry and I miss you! And your father does as well! Listen to me!"

Suddenly, the symbiote stopped. Peter looked around surprised and finally…Harry's head popped out.

"Pete?! You're Spider-Man?!"

"Long story…gonna tell you all about it. But we need to get you out of here now! Leave the Anti-Venom symbiote here to do it's job!", Peter looked serious.

"But…I can't!", Harry protested. "It needs a host! I must destroy it!"

"No, you can't! Harry, I won't let you to destroy yourself! Norman is waiting for you…he is so worried! We need to leave, now!"

Harry's eyes widened. Mentioning his father made him listen.

"My Dad?! Is he…here?!"

"He is safe", Peter nodded. "But hurry, before we will be blown up!"

Without more hesitation, Harry managed to free himself from the symbiote. Both boys started to run but suddenly, they realized that nothing happened.

"Why nothing is happening?!", Peter looked around. Harry stared as well and then they turned around and saw how the Anti-Venom tried to push himself in.

"It won't do it alone…I have to help it!", Harry said and started approaching, but Peter stopped him.

"No Harry! You aren't going to do this. I can't let you."

"Pete…it's gonna be me. Tell my Dad that…I'm so sorry and I love him", Harry yanked himself away and started running.

"Harry, come back! NO!", Peter yelled after him. And before they could react, suddenly the whole nest started to glow and then…came a loud explosion.

Cho, Miles and Flash lifted their heads and looked horrified.

"Spidey! Harry!", Flash yelled.

Elsewhere, Norman stared the explosion in shock from the screen. He stood up and shook the table.

"NO! NOOOO! HARRYYYY!"

After the explosion was over, the whole city was saved. Carnages were destroyed…but also were two young men.

Spidey's teammates dropped their heads, once again. Flash slammed his fist against the ground.

"Damn it…DAMN IT!", he yelled to the sky.

Norman, who was in the safe room, couldn't stand anymore. He fell on the floor and covered his face with his hands. Then, he started crying and didn't stop for a long time.

"My little boy…no! No! Harry…", he sobbed.

But if they all have paid more attention, they would have noticed how someone swung two figures out of the plasma and landed them on the roof. Peter panted as he dropped Harry beside him.

"I can't believe it…we did it! Right Harry?"

Harry didn't open his eyes. Peter whipped around and shook his friend.

"Okay, enough of joking. Open your eyes Har! Harry!", Peter yelled.

"God…quit with the screaming. I just saved the day didn't I?", Harry held his head.

"Yeah…you were even more amazing than Captain America!", Peter grinned.

Harry smiled back. Then both boys just stared the sky for a while, before they lifted themselves up. Peter explained the whole story what happened to them during Harry was in a coma and how Norman was so worried. Then he told about his story of being Spider-Man and how he cut himself of feeling guilty.

"Oh… a lot of has happened since I fell into coma", Harry pat his head. "Is my Dad really that worried?"

"Yeah, you can't even imagine how he has worried and cried because of you. Storming Norman really has his emotional side", Peter grinned.

"So…are you gonna tell him that you're Spidey?", Harry asked.

"I think he has a right to know, since you do now. And I could never agree with Ock's threat."

"That lunatic", Harry gritted his teeth. "But hey, can we go and see him now? I miss him so much!"

"Sure, hold on!", Peter put his mask on and webbed them inside the building. Harry ran fast towards the safe room while Peter tried to keep with him.

"Hey Har, slow down! I'm sure Norman won't be vanishing anywhere!"

Harry was so excited of seeing his father that didn't hear Peter's yelling. When they arrived to the safe room, Harry pat the code. When the door opened, he ran in.

"Dad, I'm back! God I have missed…", he stopped on his tracks. Peter landed beside of his friend and gasped as well when he saw the seen.

"Oh here comes our heroes!", Ock grinned. "Welcome back boys! Wanna say hello to your old man Harry? He has missed you so", he laughed and yanked Norman in front of him. Octavius had one of his tentacles around Norman's neck and strangled him. Norman coughed and his face was pale.

"DAD!", Harry panicked. Octavius just laughed.

"Such a lovely family reunion!", Ock blinked. "But better be prepared sons! Now we have a round two and it's called live or die and one of you are gonna lose it. And I think it would be unfair if we don't find out, who that poor soul will be!"


	29. Truth Revealed

Peter and Harry were forced to the corner, while soldiers pointed them with their guns. Ock had struggling Norman in his grip.

"See Osborn? Your brat woke up despite he was in that comatose. You must be relieved…"

Norman coughed and tried to free himself. But no avail.

"Oh so sorry, I didn't hear you…speak loudly you fool!", Ock mocked, tightening his grip which made Norman's face to turn even more pale.

"STOP! You're hurting him!", Harry yelled and tried to run, but was forced against the wall.

"Temper temper Harry dear. I'm not gonna destroy your Daddy. I was thinking about something else…", Ock gazed boys.

"You already got what you wanted Ock! Let Norman go!", Peter commanded.

"Wrong! I think I deserve a reward since you and this Osborn brat destroyed my successful symbiote. And you are paying that…with your lives!"

Harry gulped and Peter stared Norman, who had a horrified look on his face.

 _Oh no…what can I do?!_

"But time to get serious!", Ock said, commanding soldiers to grab Harry while Peter was thrown on the floor.

"Get up, you disgusting bug! I have something very special planned for you."

Grunting, Peter stood up, gazing both Harry and Norman in turns.

"Took you long enough…here", Ock slammed a gun in boy's hands.

"Where…where I need this for?!", Peter stared it.

"Well that is very simple. Don't you remember what you need to do so that I keep my mouth shut about your identity?"

Eyes widening, Peter remembered now.

 _"If you blow lights out of that Osborn brat, I will keep my mouth shut and won't tell your secret."_

"No…no way! I'm not gonna do it! I can't!"

"I figured that much…so I'm gonna give you a chance to choose. I will remain silent, if you blow one of the Osborns out of the game. It's up to you who will it be. Perhaps son…?", Ock gazed Harry. "Or maybe father...?", he gazed down to Norman.

"DAD! Please, don't do it!", Harry begged.

Feeling like he was gonna faint, Peter stared first Harry, then Norman. They both looked scared…there was no way he could kill them.

 _I can't choose…no way!_

"You are insane! They both mean a lot to me! I'd rather take their place!", Peter yelled.

"Don't worry, your time will come. But first, pick one of them. Or I simply kill them both", Ock said.

Harry gazed his friend…and then his father. He had no idea what had happened…but he felt like now it was his time to repay all the suffering what Peter and Norman had to go through during he was gone.

"You can shoot me!", Harry suddenly said, which made everyone stare him. Norman's eyes widened and he yanked his neck furiously.

"What?! Harry, no!", Peter shook his head.

"It's okay! You and Dad have done enough for me! My turn to protect you!"

"You are my friend Harry! I won't do it!"

"Shut up! Brat made up his mind. And I'm making sure you are gonna do it", Ock said, forcing Peter to point the gun against Harry's head.

"Well, time to say goodbye, don't you think?", Ock loosened his grip a little, which made Norman to catch breath. As he was finally able to lift his head, he gazed Harry.

"Son…don't do this!"

"There is no choice Dad! Or else he will kill you and I don't wanna be an orphan!"

"But I don't wanna lose you! I can't stand if something happens to you!", Norman cracked.

"I'm sorry…but it must be this way. I love you…remember that!", Harry wiped his eyes as Ock tightened his grip before Norman could answer.

Nodding to his father, Harry turned to see trembling Peter.

 _"How…how did we end up like this…?",_ boy whispered.

"It's okay…Spidey. I'm not blaming you. Just promise to take care of my old man…and remember that you are my best friend. Always", Harry smiled sadly.

Feeling like he was gonna die, Peter lifted the gun with trembling hands while Harry closed his eyes. Norman stared, tears rolling down his cheeks and Ock grinned.

"I can't believe this…I did it! I won!"

When Peter heard that, he froze. Harry opened his eyes and stared him, turning to see his father who stared back, as confusedly as he.

"Spider-Man…?", Harry tried and now Ock noticed what was happening.

"Well, what's the matter idiot?! Shoot him, now!"

"Don't…you…call…me…THAT!", Spidey screamed, whipping around and shot the roof which collapsed. Pulling Norman out of the way, Spider-Man jumped back as Ock was buried under the dust.

"Dad!", Harry tried to make a run, but he was held back. Spidey turned around and walked towards them, eyes burning.

"Who else wanna taste my gun? Or should I say…web shooters?"

Soldiers stared…and surprisingly, lifted their hands up. When Harry was freed, he ran to Norman who lifted himself up and wrapped his son into a hug.

"God how scared I was! I nearly thought that…can't even say it. Don't EVER do that again!"

"Sorry Dad…", Harry smiled a little.

 _"It's okay…but better not to do it twice! You can't even imagine how much I love you…and I'm not gonna take my eyes off you ever again!",_ Norman whispered and ruffled Harry's hair. His son just smiled a little and leaned himself against his father.

Peter watched as Osborns were hugging. Suddenly, they saw how the pile was moving and Ock lifted himself up, being totally furious. Norman wrapped Harry tightly between his arms and backed them in the corner while boy's eyes were filled with scare as he took a hold of Norman's sides and squeezed them.

Grabbing the gun, Spider-Man pointed it towards Ock.

"You disgusting little worm…I still know your secret! And if you won't cooperate, I will kill Norman and his ugly brat!", he pointed towards Osborns who were curling in the corner.

"Actually no, you are not the only one anymore Ock", Spidey nodded, grabbing his mask and pulling it off. Harry gasped and Norman's eyes extended.

"That's right…", Peter yelled." I'M SPIDER-MAN!"


	30. Escaping

The saferoom was filled with silence. Peter stood in the middle of it, holding his mask. Osborns stood in the corner while Ock gazed his enemy, not knowing what to say.

"I'm not gonna hide it anymore! I've been Spider-Man for two years in a row!"

 _"Pete…",_ Harry whispered. Of course he knew his pal was gonna reveal his identity…but not like this. He tried to go to this friend, but Norman held him tightly. Gazing up, Harry examined his father's look, worried.

"Dad…?"

"I…I'm so sorry Mr. Osborn that I lied to you", Peter gazed Norman who stared back. "But I just couldn't tell the truth."

Ock rolled his eyes...this was just great.

"Meh…well. I was really thrilled while I was the only one knowing about you. Guess I don't have to introduce Mr. Parker to you Norman? I bet you know him pretty well."

Norman stared Ock and Peter in turns. He was going insane…only thing what kept him together, was Harry whose grip he felt.

"Look, I…", Peter began but suddenly, Norman grabbed his head and fell to his knees. Everyone stared him, being surprised.

"Dad?!", Harry landed beside of him, grabbing Norman's shoulders. "What's wrong?!"

Norman grunted in pain…as he remembered.

 _"This is me mashing Goblin's evil machine of evil."_

 _"Spider-Man! Stop, god…AAAHHHH!"_

 _*Explosion*_

 _"Ah, figures…everything fun always ends up something exploding."_

 _"Too late Spider-Man! Or should I say…PETER PARKER?!"_

 _"WHAT?!"_

"Dad…DAD!", Harry shook his father. Peter made a run to Harry and put his hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong with him?!", Harry stared helplessly.

"He must be remembering…", Peter muttered.

 _"Peter Parker…ummm…whose that?"_

 _"I went to other worlds to get spider DNA…and along the way I brought back Spider-Man's identity! It surprised me first…but the more I thought about it, more it made sense. It was obvious…you and my son…always there, always in my WAY!"_

"Aaahhh!", Norman landed on his back as his head hurt like hell. Finally, the pain got easier and stopped.

"What…what happened?", Norman sat up, seeing both boys gazing him, worried look on their faces. Ock snorted at the background.

"Are you okay Dad?", Harry pat his father's shoulder. Suddenly, Norman wrapped him into a hug. Harry didn't return for the act, he was too stunned.

"I'm so sorry son…I would ever hurt you. My own treasure…"

"Enough of this stupidy! We haven't finished here", Ock commanded his soldiers to move. Peter jumped in front the Osborns and put his mask on.

"Go, I'll distract them!"

"But Pete, we can't leave you behind! I'll help you!", Harry stood up and grabbed a brick and was ready to make a run, but Norman grabbed his arm.

"No, you are not gonna do that! None of us is! We get out of here, right now!"

"But sire…"

"Look Peter, I don't care right now are you a hero or not! But I'm not letting you to fight! Let's go!", Norman grabbed boys and pulled them towards the door…only being blocked by Ock.

"Don't think so! Shoot them!"

"Get down!", Peter yelled as soldiers started shooting, making pieces of glass to land all over the floor. Norman covered Harry the best way he could think of.

"Damn you!", Spidey made a jump towards Ock and they started rolling. "RUN!"

Without waiting, Osborns made a run towards the door…only having it fall against them. Norman slammed on his back, while Harry rolled further…on the edge of the broken window…and fell off.

"NOOO!", Norman screamed and tried to move.

"Hah hah, look what you did now Normie! Losing your bratty boy…", Ock was stopped as from the window came a loud explosion…and Web Warrios landed in.

"What…what is this?!"

"Hello Ock!", Miles said. "You don't mind if we take a part of this partying?"

"Indeed! Now, I'm not gonna miss this!", Flash slammed his fists together, while Cho came last, holding Harry.

"I told you I have loyal friends Ock! Meet the Web Warriors!", Peter yelled while Cho took Harry back to Norman.

"Thank you…", Norman nodded, and lifted Harry's head carefully up, worried look on his face. "Are you all right?"

"Mm-hmm…", Harry smiled and nodded back.

When other spiders started attacking, Peter made a run to Osborns.

"Come on, let's go while we have a chance!", he offered his hand. Norman stared a moment…and then grabbed it. With that, Peter made webs and landed him and Osborns into the elevator and finally out of the building.

"I think we are safe now…", Peter muttered, turning to see how Norman took his jacket off and put it around Harry. Seeing him so protective…well, it was weird.

"Dad, I'm fine. Really", Harry smiled and rubbed Norman's hand. But his father had decided it…he would be taking care of his offspring better from now on.

Suddenly, above of them came a loud explosion. Gazing up, trio saw how Ock landed through the window, three spider jumping after him.

"Run!", Peter commanded and Osborns did as was told. But they weren't fast enough…and as Peter realized what was about to happen, he made a run, pushing his friends out of the way…and Ock fell straight on him.

"Oh no…PETE!", Harry yelled as he and Norman turned to see the dust. Miles and Cho ran to help him while Flash landed beside of Osborns.

"It's all my fault…Dad, what if he…!", Harry sobbed while Norman comforted him.

"Oh Harry…this is not your fault. It's Octavius who did this…"

"But I...!"

"It's okay…don't worry about it. But you are gonna be close to me all the time, despite you won't maybe like it."

Flash gazed father and son…how bad he wanted to say some things to Norman. But trio was stopped as Cho and Miles came from the dust, helping injured Peter.

"Pete!", Flash walked to him. Harry was about to go too, but Norman hesitated of letting him go.

"Dad, it's okay. Please…"

Smiling a little, Norman finally nodded and let his son to go to his friends.

"Pete, thank god!", Harry went to him. "You're okay?!"

"Yeah…this is nothing really", Peter even laughed a little.

"What about Ock?" Flash asked.

"Don't worry, he won't bother us anymore. I called S.H.I.E.L.D. and they are gonna pick him up", Cho said.

"How good…ah!", Peter muttered of pain.

"You are still a bit hurt…should we go to The Triskellion?", Miles asked.

"That would be wise. But Peter, there is something I need to…", Harry was stopped as Norman put his hand on his shoulder. The act made Peter to gulp and lift his head up.

"Not now son. You are tired and need to rest. Go in, I'll be there soon."

"But I thought I could go to The Triskellion with others…"

"Absolutely not, you are not going there anymore. Now, straight home please", Norman pointed with his finger. Realizing there was no use to argue, Harry nodded to spiders and disappeared inside. Once he left, Norman turned to see nervous Peter.

"Well Peter…I think it is time for you and I to have a serious talk."


	31. Hard Price To Pay

Full moon appeared on the sky and a cold breeze blew through the streets. In front of Oscorp, Peter stared Norman who looked back at him, with a serious face. Rest of the Web Warriors stood further away and gazed the duo. They felt really bad for Spider-Man.

Peter sighed. He knew this moment would come, sooner or later. But when it was actually about to happen, it made him very nervous.

"I think we should go inside. Here is not a good place to talk. And I want to speak you privately", Norman looked Flash, Cho and Miles over his shoulder.

"Of course", Peter nodded quietly. Norman turned around and headed back inside, expecting Peter to follow him. Young man hanged his head and started walking. When he passed his teammates, Cho put his hand on Peter's shoulder and squeezed it with a reassuring grip.

"It's okay…I knew this day would come someday. It's my responsibility to do this", Peter whispered, smiling. When he walked in, his teammates looked each other and sighed.

As Peter and Norman were in the elevator, it was the longest and the most uncomfortable moment in Peter's life so far. He couldn't dare to meet Norman's gaze, even if he felt his look through the Spider-Sense.

When the elevator stopped, Norman led him and Peter into his office. He walked to his desk and sat down. Peter didn't dare to sit, so he just stood and watched on the floor.

"Sit Peter", he heard Norman saying. Carefully, Peter sat down and crossed his legs. Still, he was looking on the walls.

"Would you take that mask off? There is no point to use it anymore. And I want to see your face."

Obediently, Peter grabbed his mask and took it off. He waved his hair away from his face, took a deep breath and lifted his gaze up. But when he saw Norman's face, he wanted almost to run out of the door.

Norman gazed the boy, but it was very hard to scan what his look actually meant. Was he furious, mad, sad, disappointed? No one can tell.

Neither Peter or Norman didn't say anything for a long time. They honestly didn't know where to start. But then, Norman decided to make the first move.

"So…you're the famous Spider-Man. Who could have known…"

Peter bit his lip. How he should respond?

"Yes… but look Mr. O…", he started, but Norman cut him off.

"How?", he asked.

"What?", Peter looked surprised.

"How did you become Spider-Man?", Norman asked.

"Well…", Peter started. Then he explained the whole story about two years ago, from the beginning. When he stopped, Norman rubbed his head.

"I can't believe it…so it was my company which gave you those spider powers…"

"It kinda changed my life", Peter said. "And since then, I've been living… in the middle of a dangerous situations. And that's why I sometimes avoided Harry. I wanted to keep him out of harm's way."

"Well that worked well, didn't it?!", Norman said, sharp tone in his voice. Peter hanged his head shamelessly.

"I don't honestly know how to cope with this Peter…since it's horrible that you are the one who is in the middle of all this. And I hunted you…I could have killed you! Or your friends!"

"I know…and I'm terribly sorry", Peter whispered.

"And like that's not enough…your DNA made me The Goblin and I had to spent two years of my life as a that creature, away from my life and Harry! I almost killed my own son and your best friend!"

"You do have a point, but after all, you haunted me first sire. I'm maybe rude, but don't you think that you had your part as well? How could I have known you were haunting me and your behavior made Ock so nuts that he injected you?", Peter said more bravely.

Norman was silent. Well, Peter had a point.

"Look, I don't want to be rude against you Mr. Osborn, but I can't take the whole blame. You were kinda…horrible before. And Harry suffered a lot because of it...maybe your own attitude was a reason why this all happened…"

Norman looked Peter, shocked. He felt how anger boiled inside of him.

"Are you saying that I'm not a good father?", he started.

"No, of course not! You are doing so much better now…but can you deny that you always put Harry after your work? Since I kinda feel that Harry still suffers because he thinks that you don't love him."

"What?! Harry thinks like that?!", Norman looked horrified.

"Well maybe not now…but he once said that feels unloved. And that kind of thing does not vanish just like that", Peter pointed.

Norman was shocked. He never thought that maybe his son still doubted he didn't care. He had to fix it right away.

"If Harry thinks like that…I have to show him otherwise. But we weren't talking about my parenting…we were talking about you. Why didn't you tell before that you were Spider-Man?"

Peter gazed on the floor. Norman's patience was running out.

"Answer my question Peter. Why didn't you tell, despite you knew how worried I was? Despite how you saw me suffering all these months? Despite that Octavius could have killed us? Or what if Harry wasn't going to wake up…"

"Because I was so afraid about your reaction…I felt horrible enough when you were The Goblin and Harry cried all those nights and blamed me. And when you bonded again…I didn't want to ruin your happiness", Peter answered.

"But do you have any idea how hard it was to watch my son in a coma?! I had to prepare myself that he won't maybe wake up! And Harry is all I have left. My wife is gone…my son is my family. The only person who shares my blood."

Peter was silent. He saw how Norman was trembling. The seen made him so sad.

"I'm so sorry sire. That's all I can say…I never wanted to hurt you or Harry."

Norman lifted his gaze up. When he heard that, he couldn't keep himself in control anymore.

"Sorry…you're sorry?! That's all you can say?!", he suddenly stood up. Peter took a hold of his chair and leaned back, horrified.

"Do you have any idea what have you done you defiant child?! Harry almost got killed because you said you will take care of him! He is your best friend! And you didn't even visit him before I told you to!"

"Mr. Osborn…", Peter started.

"And that's not the worst part! Since it's the fact that you made me to suffer and be horrified for our lives for weeks! I almost fainted when I tried to find clues about Spider-Man. I had to be afraid and you just played along! Even if you saw me breaking down and I asked you to be honest…you lied."

Peter didn't know what to say. His face turned red.

"I really thought that I knew you Peter. I really did. But I was wrong…I don't know you at all. You don't care about anybody. Not even us…", Norman fell to his chair.

"Enough!", Peter stood up and slammed his fists against the desk. He wasn't going to be Norman's personal doormat.

"Norman Osborn!", Peter yelled in rage. "You have no idea what I have been through during my career! How can you say that I don't care about anybody?! I spend my time of helping people and so that you could be safe! And I lost my Uncle Ben! I have to live without a father figure every day and it reminds me how much I miss him!"

Norman gazed Peter. He didn't respond.

"And if you really think that I don't care about Harry, you are wrong! I suffered every day when you roasted me! Like these aren't marks of that!", he took his gloves off an showed his cuts.

Norman stared Peter's arms. Recent cuts were only a couple days old.

"You… you are still cutting yourself?", he asked.

"Yes! I just couldn't stop! My pain vanished only then, when I saw Harry walking to the building. He wasn't bonded with the Venom or Anti-Venom…he is just Harry. The one who we all love and need."

Norman rubbed his fingers. But his anger stood in away of letting pity out.

"You should really get help Peter. I feel sorry for you, but I can't just forget how you lied and kinda betrayed my trust. And since you are like a son to me, that hurts me the most."

Peter put his gloves back on and gazed Norman, irritated.

"What do you want me to say?! I can't undo things! And oh if you didn't know, but Ock attacked to my home and almost hurt Aunt May. So yeah, your family isn't the only one who has to suffer because of him."

Norman looked surprised. But he didn't want to show it.

"That's…awful. So now you see what happens when somebody hurts your loved ones…and how much it hurts."

"Yes…I do. And that's why it hurt to see Harry in a coma. Or that I had to help him before he destroyed himself. So yeah, I really understand how you feel. That's why I injected him with sleeping pills and destroyed the files…"

Norman's eyes widened and Peter realized what he just said.

 _Oh no…I'm screwed._

"What did you just say?!", Norman's face turned angry. Peter jumped up and started to back towards the door.

"Did you just say that you destroyed my files about you and it was you who was responsible why my medication didn't wake Harry up?!", Norman gritted his teeth.

"Ummm…well…", Peter mumbled.

"This can't be real…", Norman shook his head. "How could you Peter?! HOW!?", he yelled.

Peter's throat was dry. He coughed but didn't manage to let his voice out.

"After all this…you dare to stand in front of me. You sure have guts."

"Sire…I swear my actions were only filled with good intentions. I destroyed the files, just that you won't be disappointed. Like I said the answer is not always what you've looking for…", Peter tried.

"And you surely prove it. I kinda understand that…but why did you make my son to be in a coma for that long?", Norman's eyes were wet.

"I did it, because the symbiote was still a part of him. I had to do it to protect Harry. I knew you wouldn't understand…so I did it as a secret. I'm sorry."

Norman couldn't take it anymore. He collapsed on the ground and started crying. He didn't care about being well controlled and strong.

Peter just stood there, not knowing what to do. He didn't dare to move.

"What I have done that you hurt me like this?!", Norman lifted his head. "I really thought that you and I had a good relationship. But I apparently I was wrong…"

Peter just stared him. He had no words to respond.

"I have no other choice…", Norman rubbed his eyes. "But I don't see any other way. Since you put my family into great danger…I have to command you not to meet Harry anymore. I just can't take that risk that something happens to him. And since you are Spider-Man, you are surrounded by dangerous situations. And my son is innocent, I don't want him to be a part of this anymore."

When Peter heard that, he was shocked. He knew that Norman would take his identity badly…but not like this.

"But Norman…I mean, Mr. O…don't you think that Harry should have a right to decide about it? I would not want to lose my best friend."

"No. He is not capable of making decisions. His last mission showed me that I have to keep my eye on him. He is just a boy and my role as a father is to protect him. Even if it means to make hard decisions."

"But you can't compare relationships and hero stuff together", Peter said. "They are totally two different things."

"That maybe so, but I've made up my mind and I'm gonna keep it. If that's all, you can leave", Norman pointed the door.

"But…"

"If you care about us a single pit, you leave us alone and respect my choice Peter", Norman stopped him.

Realizing that there was no way to make Norman to change his mind, hurt Peter's heart. But he really cared about him and Harry and didn't want to be in bad terms with his best friend's father. Harry loved Norman very much and would be sad if he saw how Peter made him cry.

"If that's what you wish sire…then I respect your choice. I wish all the luck to you and Harry", Peter bowed and walked to the door. He didn't have strength to meet Norman's gaze anymore, so he just walked away from the office and closed the door behind him.

When Peter entered to the corridor, he felt how hot tears appeared to his eyes. He held his mask and rubbed it.

"Hey Pete! What are you doing here? Did you and Dad talk?"

Peter turned his head surprised and saw Harry smiling to him at the end of the corridor. Realizing that this was maybe a last time of seeing his friend, made Peter's soul to crack.

"Pete? Are you listening?", Harry lifted an eyebrow.

Peter put his mask on, he couldn't show his face to Harry. Then, he turned his back on him.

"Yeah…umm…I think I've gotta go. The Triskellion needs cleaning and you need a rest."

"Oh…okay. Well, I see you later then? Like I said, there is something I would like to talk with you", Harry said, confusedly.

Peter felt how he was about break down. He looked over his shoulder a bit.

"Goodbye Har. Take care."

And then, Peter webbed himself away. Harry looked stunned.

"Peter! Hey, wait up!", Harry lifted his hand. He was just about to run after him, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Harry turned around and met Norman's sad gaze.

"Dad! You scared me! What's wrong?"

Norman didn't respond, just pulled Harry to his embrace. Harry didn't understand at all what was happening, just put his arms around his father, not knowing what else to do.

"Don't worry, everything is gonna be okay from now on. I'm here for you. Always", Norman rubbed Harry's hair and looked after Spider-Man.

When Spidey made out of the building, he webbed himself to the wall opposite of Oscorp. Young hero took a deep breath and let out soft cry, which didn't stop.

And he remained in that position for a long time.


	32. Is This Goodbye?

One month had passed since the incident with Norman. Peter kept his promise and let the Osborns be. He missed Harry dearly, but didn't want to make Norman more angry.

Harry still didn't know what happened between his father and best friend. He was confused about Peter's behavior and didn't understand why he seemed to be avoiding him. He tried to call him several times, but every time Peter just repeated shortly, explaining that he wanted to give Harry some recovery time and an opportunity to be with Norman. He also lied that his duties made him too busy to just hang around.

"Why is he avoiding me?", Harry muttered while getting an answer machine again. Disappointed, he threw his phone on the floor.

"Son, are you awake?", Norman knocked on the door. Harry repeated lazily yes and his father stepped into his room.

"You should get some sleep", Norman walked to his son and sat down the edge of the bed. Harry laid on his back, arms crossed under his head.

"Dad, I'm old enough to go to sleep when I'm tired", he said. Norman smiled a little.

"Maybe…but I'm just so worried about you. I nearly lost you…and a fear like that won't just go away."

Harry smiled and burst to laugh. He lifted himself to a sitting position and put his hand on Norman's arm.

"I know Dad…and I'm sorry that you had to witness a chaos like this. But I promise to be more careful from now on."

"You better", Norman nodded. "But I'm not going to give you a permission of rejoining S.H.I.E.L.D. No matter how much you want to do it."

Harry just sighed. They've been arguing about this over and over again. Norman even refused to rebuild the Patrioteer armor and changed the code of the safe room where the armors were. And Harry had tight rules, he wasn't allowed to go into the city at night and he had to call his father every time if he was somewhere else than home. During the first weeks, Norman even forced Harry to sleep in his room, while he was working. That stopped only when Harry demanded some space and wanted to go into his own room.

"Dad…you don't have to be so overprotective. I'm fine!", Harry begged. But Norman made a promise to himself and was going to keep it.

"I'm not talking about this anymore", Norman decided. "I'm your father and it's my job to look after you. And I said that you will stay close to me, despite you maybe won't like it."

Harry gazed his father sighing and fell back on his bed. Norman noticed that something wasn't right.

"Harry...is everything alright? You are very quiet."

Harry stared the roof.

"It's just that…I haven't seen Peter almost for a month now. I have tried to call him, but he seems to be busy. I just don't know why…"

Norman felt a lump in his throat. He didn't dare to tell his son why his best friend was avoiding him.

"Well…maybe he is busy. After all, he is Spider-Man and it takes time to fight."

"But he can't be a hero all the time! Something is not right", Harry muttered.

"Well, what ever it is, its Peter's business. You should not bother yourself with those things. But hey, now is time to go to sleep", he pat Harry's leg and stood up. Rolling his eyes, Harry started to grab his blanket but Norman took it first.

"Daad…seriously", Harry said.

"I know…but please, let me just be in my role and do what father has to do", Norman smiled and tucked Harry tightly under the sheets. Younger Osborn just chuckled and shook his head.

"You are weird."

"Perhaps", he laughed a little. "Night son", Norman leaned and kissed Harry's temple. Then he put the lights off and closed the door behind him.

When his father was gone, Harry quickly jumped up from the bed and grabbed his phone. He tapped a message.

 _"Pete…seriously! I need to speak with you! And I don't believe that you're always busy. There is something you aren't telling me. I'm coming to the Triskellion tomorrow. I don't know how yet, since I can't have my armor."_

Shutting his phone, Harry turned on his side. He really wanted to speak with Peter, since there was something which had bothered him since he woke up. And he was going to find an answer for it.

 _-o-o-o-_

Spider-Man was cleaning up in the main lab. Rest of the Web Warrios helped him, silence echoing from the walls. They didn't know how to comfort their leader.

"Hey Pete…you're okay?", Flash limped to him. Peter turned his head back to his friend and smiled.

"Yeah Flash. Why?"

"You've been kinda depressed during these weeks. Wanna talk about it?"

Peter bit his lip.

"I'm fine, honestly. It just that…I miss Harry. A lot."

"We see that. And I want to apologize that I was jealous when he wanted to join The Academy. He is a nice chap. His grumpy Daddy on the other hand…"

"Norman is a good father. That's all", Peter cut Flash off.

"But Pete…he denied you not to meet his son! What kind of a father blackmails his child like that?!"

"Enough Flash. Norman did what he thought was right. I don't want to talk about this anymore", Peter walked away from the lab.

 _He just can't understand._

While Spidey was walking at the corridor, all happy memories flashed in his mind. He sniffed, but knew that he could not break his vow.

"Peter!", he suddenly heard someone calling.

Peter looked over his shoulder, surprised. When he saw Harry walking towards him, he whipped around.

"Harry…what are you doing here?! How did you get…?!"

"I sent a message to this Iron Spider and asked if he could pick me up, since I don't have my armor anymore."

"Why did he do that? Harry, you have to leave right now. It's dangerous for you to be here", Peter turned his back.

"Pete…what's going on?! You've been avoiding me weeks. Have I done something?", Harry looked concerned.

"No…I'm just busy. I arrange you a fly right a way", Peter nodded and started to walk away. But Harry ran in front of him, blocking his way.

"Seriously! Do you really think that I believe your excuses?! You are hiding something from me. Please, tell me what's the problem."

Peter gazed on the floor. Harry put his hand to Peter's shoulder.

"Come on, we're best friends. You can tell me", Harry encouraged.

Peter lifted his gaze up. Hesitating, he nodded. Boys walked out of The Triskellion and sat down to the balcony. They gazed the ocean and Harry started talking.

"Peter…you know it's kinda weird to see you in that costume. I can't believe that my best bud is Spidey."

"I understand…and sorry that you found out until now. But I hope you're understand my actions."

"I guess…but something else bothers me. Are you…still hurting yourself?"

Peter's face turned pale. He turned his face away.

"No…", he muttered.

Harry gazed him. He knew Peter too well.

"You're a terrible liar. May I…?", he grabbed Peter's hand. Other one didn't hesitate as Harry took the glove off.

"Oh no…so you still are", Harry held the hand. "Why Pete? This is not you…"

"Well…it kinda helps me to cope with these emotions. I've been in so much pain lately…"

"But why to cut yourself?! You should talk to someone. Like to your aunt…or MJ. Girls are good with these stuff. I'm sure that would be a better way", Harry nodded.

"I…think about it", Peter answered quietly.

"No, you have to promise me. Pete…please, don't hurt yourself. I feel horrible already that you had to carry all these happenings on your shoulders as Dad gave you so much responsibilities. And it's my fault after all…"

Peter lifted his gaze up. He was shocked.

"What?! Harry, of course this is not your fault! It was Ock's…and mine. I was too blind and you got hurt. I'm so sorry."

"See? We both blame ourselves. How about a compromise? We both screwed up and these things happened. Fair enough?", Harry smiled.

Peter stared his friend and smiled back a little. But he knew that this could not last.

"I guess that sounds fair…but you should really get going now. And I…have to visit at one place", Peter stood up.

"Oh? What place?", Harry stood up as well. "May I…come with you?"

"I don't really know…does Norman know that you're here?"

"No…Dad is at work. I said that I go out for a while. So no need to worry", Harry nodded.

"You shouldn't sneak out like that since he is so worried", Peter pointed. Harry just snorted and passed him.

"I'm not a child anymore. But hey, can we go now? I'm curious about this place."

Peter felt really nervous as Harry had no idea what was going on. When they a couple moments later landed close to the HYDRA island with a spider-jet, Harry was confused.

"Okay…so what is this place?", he asked as they walked on the deck. Peter stared the island and sighed.

"This is a very special place for me…it's a grave of my dear friend. Grave of Ben Reilly."

"Oh…who's that?"

"He is…well do you remember that Spider guy who helped me to save you while Ock tried to transform you into the goblin?"

"Yeah. What about him?", Harry asked.

Peter turned his gaze on Harry and told about Ben, his betrayal and sacrifice. Harry listened, eyes widening.

"Oh my god…Ock is just horrible! It must be awful to lose a friend like him."

"Yep…and you were in a coma. So I've been kinda…stressed. I hope you're forgive me."

"I do…but just remember that we are always friends. No matter what", Harry smiled and lifted his thumb up. When Peter saw it, he couldn't help tears appearing in his eyes.

"Pete, what's wrong?! Did I say something stupid?", Harry looked worried.

Peter wiped his eyes and turned to see his friend.

"You're such a kind person Har, I don't deserve a friend like you", Peter smiled. Then he realized that the sun was setting.

"Oh, it's really that late? I think we better get going. We've been gone almost five hours."

"Really? Oh man! Time always flies when you have fun", Harry chuckled.

 _*Moment later*_

When boys flied back to The Triskellion and walked out from the plane, Harry turned to see Peter.

"It was good to see you Pete", he smiled. "Do we have a rematch soon? You could take this Miles with you."

Peter was silent for a while. Then, he just sighed.

"It was nice to see you too buddy. But there is something you should know…"

Before Harry could answer back, they saw how the door opened and a person walked out. And when Peter recognized him, his face turned pale and body froze.

Norman stared boys, wearing his armor. He had his helmet off and his face was furious. He walked towards Peter and Harry, eyes burning.

"HARRY OSBORN!", his voice sounded like a thunder. Peter backed away, which made Harry confused. When Norman reached to his son, he put his hands on Harry's shoulders.

"Where on earth have you been?! I've been looking all over for you! Why are you here and how did you…?!"

"Well…I…", Harry started.

"I told you not to come here anymore! Did you listen at all?!"

"But Dad…I needed to see Peter. What's wrong with that?"

Norman stared his son and turned to see Peter.

"I guess you haven't told him", Norman said. Peter shook his head.

"Told me…what?", Harry asked.

Norman turned to see his son. Then, he explained what happened between him and Peter.

"What…you denied Peter not to see me?! But why?!"

"It's better this way", Norman said coldly. "Every time when you are around Peter, something happens. And I can't take that risk."

"But you can't decide who I can see and who I cannot!", Harry yelled.

"I'm your father young man and I sure can!", Norman gazed. "And we are going home, right now."

"I'm not going", Harry crossed his arms.

"Yes you are, and no buts!", Norman grabbed Harry by his arm and started to yank him away. Harry struggled as much as he could.

"This is not fair! Dad, don't do this!"

"I'm sorry…but it's for your own good", Norman said and put his mask on. Then, he turned to see Peter.

"And I hope you will keep your promise and stay away from my son. Is that clear?!"

Peter nodded, quietly. Harry stared back at his friend and yanked his arm.

"No! Pete, don't listen to him! I'm not going to agree with this!"

"Harry…it's better that you listen Norman. He is your father and knows what's best for you. It's been nice knowing you."

Harry's eyes widened. He couldn't believe that Peter agreed with his father.

"No! Let me go Dad!", Harry struggled as Norman lifted him in his arms and sped up. Peter stared after father and son, eyes filled with tears. Miles, Cho and Flash walked behind him and looked sad.

When the Osborns disappeared from his gaze, Peter stared his mask and threw it the ground. This horrible case had taught him something, which he would remember for the rest of his life.

 _With great power, comes great consequences._


	33. CHAPTER 2: Quitting

_I remember when I first met them. It was this rainy day after school and I was fixing my broken bike. I don't exactly know how it got broken but…I had a feeling that somebody did it on purpose. I wasn't very popular in my school, got bullied often._ _And when I thought this day could not have a silver lining after it started raining, they came to my life. Father and son, who both would have a very important role on my path. I just didn't know how big back then._

 _When I first saw Harry, he was very…how to describe it? He wasn't arrogant, no. But somehow proud. He had spirit and courage to stand up against his father. But he was also very emotional. And I was going to witness his suffering more personally than I could ever imagined._ _And then there is this other half…Norman. He is very stubborn, proud and even a little_ _narcissistic._ _Like his son, he knew his position. And well indeed he did._

 _The three of us got a long very well. We spent time together, doing many things. To me, being a friend with a rich kid was very useful. I had always someone to cover me when Flash and his bullies targeted me._ _But I wasn't Harry's friend because of money. I liked his spirit and jokes. We had a same weird sense of humor and obsession for pizza and video games. We had a full trust and could always count on each other._ _Norman and I shared interest towards science, what Harry didn't understand. He showed me Oscorp's finest labs and took me to see his work. He was very impressed with my grades and liked that I kept Harry on the right tracks._

 _But our relationships were also filled with troubles. The Goblin, Venom, Anti-Venom, Doc Ock…I can't even describe how much we all suffered during I was a hero. Pain, crying, hurt, anger, sadness, fear, loss…_

 _And now? Well…there is no much to tell. Harry fell into coma because I was so reckless. Norman and I tried to wake him up, but nothing worked. He blamed Spidey about all this and of course, it hurt so much. I tried to tell him the truth, but every time when I wanted to do it, I couldn't._ _And when he finally found out, it was too late._ _I kinda understand why he commanded me not to see Harry anymore. After all, his son got hurt because of me. Because of his best friend._

" _This is all your fault!", Norman yelled me while he picked Harry up. His son struggled against his grip, yelled me not to listen to his father…but how could I do otherwise?_

 _Spidey is to blame. That's true, it really is. If only I could go back in time…but that's impossible._ _And that's why I made my decision. It wasn't easy, but I couldn't live like this anymore._ _I just hope that they'll forgive me…even if now there is nothing, but an empty space._

* * *

New York, the city of many possibilities. A place, where skyscrapers reaches towards the sky with their many glassed windows. Streets are filled with people and cars.

This city is also a home of the famous superhero, Spider-Man. The one, who is despised by so many people. But also loved.

Tonight, he wasn't at his normal night patrol as he used to do. Instead, he was sitting on top of the one many buildings. He gazed the city and was deeply in his own thoughts.

"City of New York…", Spider-Man muttered. "You have shown me how to become a hero. I have fought for you, saved you many times…but what have you given me in return? Pain, sadness, loss…and sacrifices."

Spidey spent a long time gazing the city. When he got tired of it, he jumped down the alley. He was just about to take his suit off, when heard screaming. Hero ran behind the corner and was facing a robbery.

There were two men, robbing the third one. Victim was forced in the corner and he covered himself with his hands.

"Hey, looks like we got a visitor!", one of the robbers pointed Spidey with his gun. Soon, all three turned to see the hero.

"Oh, but isn't that the NYC's own golden crawler!", robberies laughed. "Wanna fight?"

Usually, Spider-Man would have already helped. But now, he was feeling empty. He didn't know what to do.

"What's the problem webs? Are you paralyzed?", one of the men pushed Spidey. He didn't even bother to attack back.

"Nah, he is in a coma or something like that", the two baddies lifted their shoulders and continued harassing their victim. Spider-Man was feeling so powerless as the tiny man gazed him, helplessly.

 _What's wrong with me…?! Attack you idiot! But why I can't do it…?_

Before Spider-Man could react, he saw how the men caught a money wallet and phone and started to run towards him. He could have stopped them but instead…he let them pass.

"What are you doing?! Stop them Spider-Man!", the robbed man yelled. But Spidey just stared on the wall, not being able to do anything.

 _This is all your fault…_

Spider-Man heard how the victim yelled at him and started chasing his robberies. And then, he heard how there came a loud scream and banging sounds. But all those voices echoed like a chaos in his mind.

" _Spidey…? Hey!"_

Spider-Man felt how someone shook him. Suddenly, he felt how someone slapped him.

"SPIDER-MAN! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Spidey woke up from his coma and felt his cheek burning. He rubbed it and turned to see his teammates.

"Agent Venom! Why did you do that for?!"

"Well what I was suppose to do?! That guy was robbed right in front of you! And he said that you just stood there and didn't do anything!"

Spider-Man was silent. He didn't respond.

"Listen…Pete", Flash revealed his face and put his hand on his friend's shoulder, turning against the wall. "I know you're still in a shock and that your head is a mess…but you need to concentrate."

Spidey mumbled himself. He was too reckless?

"I don't know what to do anymore Flash…I'm so lost."

"I know…but you have clear up your head. Since you agreed with Norman's command, you just have to live with it. Keep going on."

Peter sighed and took his mask off. Ever since Norman commanded him to leave Harry alone, his life was nothing but a big mess. He wasn't able to concentrate on battles and he could hear Norman's yelling and blaming in his head, over and over again.

"I've been thinking about this all…and I just can't get this problem out of my head. I feel so much guilt and pain that it kills me. I…", Peter fell to his knees. Flash looked him, helplessly.

 _Damn that Osborn. If only I could have a word with him…_

"Peter…is there any way we could help you? Maybe we could try to talk with Norman?", Flash tried.

"I don't think that would be any useful…he made it very clear that all the spiders have to stay out of his sight."

"Well then…I guess there is nothing what we can do. Maybe we just have accept the fact that we won't see Harry anymore. Pity thought…"

Peter stared on the ground. He stared his mask, suddenly feeling real hatred towards it.

"You know…sometimes I wish that I was never bitten by that stupid spider…and I wouldn't be responsible for all this."

"What?! How can you say that?! You were meant to be a hero! You are Spidey! Our leader!", Flash looked surprised.

"Yes…so you say. But maybe the main problem is that my heart does not think like that anymore…", Peter answered.

 _Maybe sometimes is time to accept the defeat._

"Pete…what are you trying to say?", Flash pointed.

"Well…what I mean that maybe it is time to do something else…where I can't hurt people. Especially those who are closest to me."

 _Like Harry._

Flash looked horrified. He had a really bad feeling about this.

"Peter! You can't be thinking like that…this city needs you! We need you. You can't…"

But Peter had made his decision. More he thought about it, more it sounded good. He couldn't live like this anymore. And Aunt May always said that he should listen to his heart. And after losing Ben and Harry, there was no point to keep going on.

"I'm sorry Flash…but I've made up my mind", Peter looked and took his suit off. Cho and Miles ran to them and stopped.

"What are you doing Spidey?! You can't take the suit off in the middle of the city!", Miles gazed.

"I'm sorry Miles…but there is only Peter now. And I…wish you luck on your career."

The three spiders looked stunned. Peter nodded and walked in front of the trash can, lifted one of the lids and stared his suit for a while. Then he threw it in, closed the lid and walked away, leaving his shocked friends behind.

 _Spider-Man…no more._


	34. Father VS Son

_*Two weeks earlier*_

 _"Son! Please, don't be like that!"_

 _As The Iron Patriot landed down on the balcony, Norman put Harry down. The teenager yanked himself furiously away and started walking towards the door, not looking his father._

 _"Harry, please…", Norman took his helmet off. He went after him and grabbed the boy by his arm._

 _"Let go of me!", Harry yanked himself. He didn't look Norman._

 _"Look, I know you're mad…but can't you at least try to understand?"_

 _"Like what?!", Harry lifted his gaze, eyes burning. "That you commanded my best friend not see me?! How could I possibly understand?!"_

 _"I did it to protect you!", Norman said. "You mean everything to me! I just want…"_

 _"Save your excuses. I don't need them", Harry turned his back. But before he could do anything, Norman whipped him around._

 _"Don't you dare to turn your back on me young man! You don't maybe understand now, but in time you will. Peter is surrounded by danger. And I can't let you to be a part of it."_

 _"But Pete saved me! And you! How could you possibly hate him?!", Harry stared._

 _"I don't hate him…but I just can't stand that someone lies to me", Norman rubbed his helmet._

 _"Like you're innocent. You lied to us two years! Two! And you blame Peter. How pathetic Dad…"_

 _When Norman heard that, he couldn't help anger growing inside him. He pushed Harry away from his grip so hard, that his son fell on the ground and hit his head against the stone floor._

 _Harry groaned in pain and grabbed his head. He waved his hair and suddenly felt something wet. He gazed his hand and saw blood in it. He gasped and realized that in the back of his head was a deep wound._

 _Norman stared his son in shock. He threw his helmet away and landed to his knees next to Harry._

 _"Son…I'm so sorry…", he tried. But Harry yanked himself further away._

 _"Don't touch me."_

 _"But…let me see the wound. I go get some towels and then…"_

 _"I don't need your help!", Harry stood up and gazed his father, angrily. "Just leave me alone…you're just like that cold, selfish jerk before you transformed."_

 _With that, Harry ran to the door and inside. Norman stared after him, still hearing the sentence in his head. And he couldn't help feeling tears appearing to his eyes._

 _Well done Norman. Well done._

* * *

A reunion between father and son wasn't like what someone would have expected. Harry didn't talk to his father and Norman let his son be. He thought that in time, Harry would understand his actions better. But he was badly wrong.

Harry did everything to disobey his father's rules. He didn't come home straight after school and spent evenings in the city. Norman was going crazy of worry. And one day when his son was out late again, Norman's temper was giving up.

 _This can't be real…_

Suddenly, he heard how the door opened. Norman stood up and gazed towards the door. Harry walked in, staring angrily back.

"Where have you been?! Do you have any idea what time is?! I was going to…"

"Yeah yeah, like I haven't heard that before. Stop being so overprotective idiot", Harry grunted. Then, he turned around and headed out.

"Harry! Where are you going?!", Norman ran after his son. Harry walked to the elevator and was just about to step in, but Norman pulled him back.

"I told you, don't touch me!", Harry yelled. Then, he headed towards the stairs. But Norman blocked his way.

"Let me pass", Harry said.

"No. Where do you think you're even going?", Norman crossed his arms.

"I'm going to see Peter. I don't care what you say, but I'm not going to obey you."

Norman's mind was burning. Not this again…

"No, you are not. Son, we can't go on like this. I need you to understand…"

"We are fine then, when you realize how stupid your behavior is! You can't keep me apart from my friends!"

"Doesn't my suffering mean anything to you?!", Norman yelled. "You don't have any idea how I still feel about all this! Every time when I close my eyes, I see you with the gun pointing on your head! And I can't do anything…", he cracked.

Harry stared his father. Inside, he was feeling guilty. But he couldn't show it.

"I…I don't know what to do if you hate me…I can't even think about a life without you Harry! I…I don't wanna be left alone!", Norman fell to his knees. He covered his face with his hands and…sobbed.

Harry stared, not knowing what to do. He was angry yes…but had ever seen his father crying like that.

"Dad…", he started. "Look, I don't hate you…but I can't live without friends. I need Peter. Please, let me see him…"

Norman removed his hands from his face. Harry gasped as he saw how Norman's eyes were red and teary.

"I'm sorry…but I can't. I just can't…"

"Why?! Why would you make me suffer?! Do you wanna that I'm trapped here like some laboratory animal?! It's not life!", Harry gritted his teeth.

"And fighting against criminals just as a young boy like you are is then?! No! You are not going! And that's final!"

Harry's mind was filled with rage. He wanted to hurt Norman so bad…

"You know what Dad? You are the most selfish, cruel and arrogant bastard I've ever met. And I never, mean, never...wanna be like you. I'd rather be dead."

Norman lifted his gaze, eyes filled with shock.

"What…what did you say?!"

"You heard me. I don't care how much you suffer…but only a monster parent would do this to his own child."

"How can you say like that?! I wanna keep you safe from Octavius and other threats! Or would that be better that I just let you to face them?"

"I'm not a child anymore! I can take care of myself!", Harry yelled in rage.

"And your mission showed it very well, I presume?", Norman said sarcastically.

"Give it up already! Peter made a mistake but you haunted him first! Can't you ever admit that you're possibly wrong Dad?"

Norman was silent.

"See? I can't believe why you make this being such a big deal. I'm going now", Harry nodded.

"I…", Norman mumbled.

"Huh?", Harry turned around.

"I don't care…", Norman stood up. "I don't care how much you insult me, hate me, yell at me…but I know that my actions are filled with nothing, but love. And since you are my only family…I won't lose you. And if that means I have to keep you under my control, then so be it. But you are not seeing Peter or any other those heroes. Not now, or ever. And that's final."

Harry stared Norman. He gritted his teeth.

"I can't believe it…I really thought that you cared for me. But no…you are just thinking yourself", Harry's eyes were full of tears. He ran past his father and towards home. Before he disappeared from Norman's gaze, he turned his head.

"You know Dad…I wish that I was still in a coma. Even that would be a better situation than living alone, without no one."

After Norman was left alone, all what he could do, was stare after his son. He hit his fist against the wall and leaned his head against it.

 _What I have done?_


	35. Luring Out

Ever since Peter gave up of being Spider-Man, he wasn't his normal self. He was more depressed, angry and sad. When someone tried to talk to him, he just spat shortly and locked himself into his room.

Aunt May was really worried about her nephew. The last time when she saw Peter like this, was the day when Uncle Ben died. It was the most horrible day in her life.

"Peter, honey. May I come in?", May knocked the door. When she didn't get an answer, she sighed and started to head back downstairs. But suddenly, she heard how the door opened and Peter pushed his head out.

"Oh, Peter…", Aunt May gasped as she saw him. Young man's face was pale and hair sticking to every directions.

"Would you…want me to come in?", May asked carefully. Without speaking, Peter nodded a little and let his aunt inside, closing the door behind him.

Peter fell on his bed and covered his face with his hands. Aunt May sat beside him and pat the boy's knee.

"Sweetie…how are you? You aren't your normal self."

"You're right Aunt May…I'm not. I feel horrible", Peter threw his hands on his sides. And suddenly realized that he was only wearing a t-shirt. But it was too late.

"Peter…", May gasped as she saw his arms. "What…are those?!"

Peter tried to grab the blanket, but May stopped him.

"Answer me right now, young man. Why your arms are full of bruises?!"

Peter was silent. He couldn't meet May's gaze.

"Pete, please tell me. I'm not gonna judge you, just want to help you. We all do."

"I…I don't know where to start. I've…"

"Take your time. And tell me everything. I really want to know."

Peter took a deep breath. Slowly, he told all what happened during these months. Norman's rage, yelling and what happened when Harry woke up. How Norman reacted and commanded him to leave his family alone.

"I can't help it…I blame myself every day Aunt May! Cut by cut…all filled with shame and guilt", Peter cried.

 _"Oh my god…"_ , May whispered and grabbed Peter into a hug.

"Why on earth Norman behaved like that…? Should I talk to him?"

"No…it's better that I won't anger him more. He already almost strangled me in his office."

"But you are innocent! How Harry reacts to this?"

"He…does not like it. But what can he do against his father's rulers?", Peter sighed.

"Maybe he would understand if we explained to him. Harry needs a friend. Just like you do."

"I don't know Aunt May…"

"Norman needs to know that he is responsible for your…quitting. Are you still sure that this is the right decision?"

"Yes…", Peter lied. "I don't wanna be Spider-Man anymore. It's better this way."

"If you say so…but you have a serious problem Peter dear. Cutting yourself is not right. And that's why I think you should go and talk to someone", May said.

"Like who? I don't wanna…", Peter muttered.

"I can't let you suffer anymore. I'm gonna take you to a doctor. And if you don't agree, I have to take you there unwillingly. After all, you are still under aged and I'm your aunt."

Peter sighed. Maybe he needed somebody to talk to…or at least admit that he needs help.

"Okay…I'll give a try", Peter smiled. May rubbed his cheek and left the room.

Peter stared himself from the mirror. He gazed his arms and put them around his body. He shivered.

 _"Hey Pete? You there?",_ someone suddenly called him.

Peter grabbed his shirt fast and put it on. He didn't want his teammates to find out about his situation.

"Yeah, come in", he put a smile on his face as Miles walked in.

"Could we…talk?", he asked carefully.

"Sure. Sit", Peter pointed.

"Umm…I think that we could perhaps go bowling? I have two tickets left from my universe…"

"Okay, that sounds fun!", Peter smiled and followed Miles downstairs.

"Look Pete, about the accident at the alley…I'm sorry what I said."

"Nah, don't worry about it. No harm done", Peter smiled and opened the door. "Aunt May, I'm going out with Miles! See ya!"

When boys disappeared outside, Aunt May watched as they walked down the street. When they disappeared from her gaze, she turned to see Flash and Cho.

"They are gone. Are you sure this is wise Flash?"

"I have no other idea how to help him. We need to get Norman back to his senses. He is responsible that Peter quit and is…hurting himself."

"You can't tell that you know. It's a private thing", May nodded.

"Don't worry, we'll keep our mouths shut. Right Cho?", Flash pushed him with his elbow.

"Yeah…sure", Cho nodded.

"I know I can count on you", May smiled. "But now, you better hurry. Before Peter and Miles comes back."

Flash and Cho nodded to her and headed to the city. Soon, they were climbing up the Oscorp tower.

"Shouldn't we talk to him like… while being ourselves?", Iron Spider asked. "Under the mask it just sounds like we're in some action movie."

"Nah, this will give a real scare. Let's go in from there", Agent Venom pointed one of the windows, which was open.

As the two spiders were in, they gazed around the corridor.

"No sign…where was Norman's office again?"

"I don't think we need to go there. Looks like we are right in front of his home door", Cho pointed with his finger.

"Oohh…right. Well, what are you waiting for? Knock!", Flash commanded.

Cho grunted and lifted his hand. When he was just about to knock, they heard how the elevator was coming up. Quickly running behind the corner, they leaned to look and saw Harry walking out.

"Wrong Osborn…", Cho muttered. "I wonder what he is…Flash?", he looked. Flash started to walk but Cho grabbed him.

"What are you doing?"

"I think I just found a better idea how to get some answers", Flash grinned.

"But you can't- oh!", Cho made a face-palm as Flash jumped on the roof and crawled himself above of the door. Harry sighed and gazed his phone where was a picture of him and Peter.

 _God how I miss you Pete…Dad just doesn't understand that he is wrong._

When Harry was just about open the door, he felt how someone jumped behind him. Turning around, he suddenly found himself pinned against the wall.

"Hey what…?!", he looked surprised. Agent Venom held him in his grip and gazed Harry seriously.

"All right Osborn! We came here to talk with your old man. It is time for him to repay what he has done and you...are gonna take us there."


	36. Conversation With Harry

Harry stared Agent Venom and tried to free himself from his grip.

"Enough of struggling squirt! Where is your father?!", Agent Venom asked.

"He is not here…let me go!", Harry protested.

"You little liar. I guess I have to try harder…", he tightened his grip. Harry winched in pain and Iron Spider ran between them, yanking his teammate's hands.

"Let him go Flash! He obviously does not know!"

Two other boys turned to see Iron Spider, surprised. Stunned, Agent Venom let Harry go and young Osborn rubbed his neck.

"What…Flash?! Is that really you?"

 _"Why did you do that?!",_ Flash whispered Cho angrily.

"It's no point to hide it anymore. Better to be honest", Cho nodded and revealed his face. Harry gasped.

"And Amadeus Cho…so you are Peter's teammates!"

"Yes…nice to see you Harry. Sorry about Flash's behavior, but we really need to speak with Norman."

"I'm afraid that Dad is in a meeting and comes home only later. But can I help you?", Harry said.

"Well…there is something what troubles us. It's about Peter...he is in big trouble."

Harry's face turned serious. What was wrong?

"I see…well, come in. But you better take your suits off. Dad denied any spiders of coming here", he pointed Flash and Cho to follow him. They went into the living room and sat down.

"So…what about Pete? What's troubling him?", Harry asked worriedly as he sat down.

"Oh like you don't know?! Because of your dear Daddy, he is still hurting himself!", Flash snorted. Cho shook his head.

"What?! Is Peter still cutting himself?! No…he promised me not to do that anymore!"

"Peter does not show his pain to us. He doesn't even know that we know. But we are really worried about him…he took really hard what Norman said to him", Cho said.

"I'm so sorry about my Dad's attitude…and I agree with you. I've been trying to talk to him, but no avail."

"Do you have any idea how big jerk he is?!", Flash suddenly stood up. "Because of his stupid commands and threats, Pete is not himself! Who knows what he will do next?!"

"Don't talk badly about him!", Harry stood up as well and stared Flash, angrily. "Even if I don't like his behavior, he is still my father. And you have no right to insult him!"

"Hey, sit down", Cho begged. "Flash, I guess it's better that I talk from now on…"

Grunting, Flash fell on the couch. Harry stared and did the same.

"Harry…look. We don't want anything harm to Norman. It's just that…there is something more serious. You see…Peter hasn't been his normal self since your father demanded to leave you alone. And about two weeks ago there was a robbery at the alley. And…"

"And…what?", Harry lifted his eyebrows.

"Well…he didn't stop it. He was in some kind of a coma or I don't know. But after it…he decided to quit of being Spider-Man", Cho finished.

Harry stared, silently. A cold shiver ran through his body. This could not be real…Peter loved of helping people. And he would never abandon his career…only then when reason is very serious.

"No…it' can't be! Why did he do that…?!"

"He thought that he can't tolerate it anymore. We've been trying to talk to him…but nothing works."

"But he can't…no way! This city needs Spidey! We can't let Pete to stop!"

"Well, when was a last time when you saw him?", Flash asked.

"It was…about three weeks ago. I've been trying to call him…but he does not answer. And I can't go to see him since I have bodyguards with me where ever I go. If I try to sneak out, I'm brought straight back home", Harry sighed.

"Well that's nice!", Flash lifted his arms. "I guess there is no way to help him."

"There has to be", Cho said. "We can't go on without him. We need Spider-Man. And we need Peter."

 _"I'm so sorry…this mess is all my fault. If I was never in that coma, none of these would have never happened…",_ Harry whispered.

Cho and Flash were silent.

"Well…I'm not innocent either. This just happened…and now is our turn to help Pete since he helped us. But we need to explain your father that he is wrong…", Flash said.

"Leave that to me. I will talk to him", Harry nodded.

"Are you sure he will listen?", Cho stood up.

"I don't know…but I have to try. Trust me, I will do everything. In a meantime…please, take care of Peter. He is my best friend. Tell him that…well, don't say anything yet."

"We will. Thank you Harry", Cho shook his hand. "Come on Flash, we better go. Miles sent a message that they are heading home. We need to get there first."

"I really hope that this works…", Flash muttered and walked after Cho. Harry escorted them out and when he closed the door, he rubbed his hair.

 _Oh Peter…I'm so sorry that you feel like this._

Harry walked into the living room. He sat down on the couch and thought about what he heard. And then, he felt how anger started to grow in his mind.

 _This is all Dad's fault…he and his stupid attitude! He thinks he knows everything…_

Young man stood up from the couch and started walking circles at the room. He remembered all memories what he had with Peter.

 _"But remember…we are best friends. Always."_

 _"You're such a good person Har…I don't deserve a friend like you."_

And the he remembered the negative things.

 _"You are not seeing Peter or any other those heroes. Not now, or ever. And that's final."_

"How can he decide a thing like that?! HOW?!", Harry yelled angrily and kicked the couch. He felt rage in his heart.

And suddenly an idea came to his mind. Something, which would absolutely scare Norman and make him listen. Harry ran into the kitchen and opened one of the boxes. As he stared it, he couldn't help angry grin appearing to his face.

 _I'll show who commands here._

After the meeting was over, Norman headed home. He was exhausted and wanted to have a nice, lazy evening. And spend time with his son.

As Norman finally stepped out of the elevator and opened the door, everywhere was quiet and dark. Restless feeling started to run through his body.

"Harry! Are you here?"

When he didn't get an answer for his call, Norman walked on the wall and put the lights on. And he almost jumped as he saw Harry sitting on the couch.

"Son, you scared me to death! Why are you sitting here in the dark?"

Harry gazed his father, slowly lifting himself up. He had his arms crossed to his back. Norman stared him, confusedly.

"Oh hello Daddy…", Harry grinned and pulled a bread knife behind his back in front of his face. Norman's face turned into a shock as he stared it.

"So good that you're home…since we are gonna have to talk. And it depends on you, will there be pain in it, or not."


	37. Shocking Acts

Norman stared his son in shock. He couldn't move from his spot.

"Harry…", he breathed. "What in the world are you doing?!"

"You heard me. We are gonna talk. Sit", Harry rolled the knife in his hand.

"But why do you have…?"

"I said, SIT!", Harry raised his voice. He pointed his father with the blade and forced Norman on the couch. Obeying, older Osborn sat down.

"Now…", Harry stood in front of his father. "Here is what we do. You don't talk unless I say so. Understood?"

Norman stared back. He didn't know what to say.

"UNDERSTOOD?!", Harry hit his fist against the table.

"Yes yes", Norman lifted his hands, protecting himself. "But please, put the knife down. You're scaring me."

"Nah, I think it's gonna give you a nice motivation", Harry sat down. He gazed Norman, angrily.

"You know…some of my friends came to see me today. And they…hurt me."

"What?! How…?", Norman started. But Harry cut him off.

"They came to tell me about Peter. Did you know that he is cutting himself?"

Norman gazed on the wall. He mumbled.

"Yes?", Harry asked. "Did you know?"

"I…I do. He showed me his hands while you were in a coma. But what that has to do with this?"

"I can't believe how you can be so ignorant. Pete is hurting himself because of you! Have you any empathy at all Dad?!", Harry yelled.

"Of course! I told Peter to get help! But he didn't listen. What I was suppose to do?!", Norman stared back.

"You are suppose to see that your commands hurts him! Isn't it enough that he had to carry quilt all these months and years?! I feel bad about my behavior. Why can't you do the same?"

Norman listened. He rubbed his hair and gazed Harry.

"Maybe I was too harsh on him…but the truth is that he lied. Because of his hiding, you nearly got killed. I can't just forget that."

"We all make mistakes. And he is still blaming himself. He is just a boy…just like me."

When Norman heard that, he lifted his gaze up. He saw how Harry's eyes were glowing.

"And…I feel horrible that I can't be there for him. As his best friend, I've suppose to be supporting him. But you won't let me…", he sobbed.

"Son…please", Norman tried to grab Harry. But Harry put the knife in front of him.

"Stay back. I'm warning you."

"Look...Harry. This is why I want you to be separated from Peter. His career is clouding your judgment. I really understand that you feel bad…but can't you think how I feel? I was The Goblin…and you were alone. I'm still blaming myself about it…and will do so for the rest of my life."

Harry stared his father, tears rolling down from his eyes.

"But then you should realize how I need Peter. I got you back. And I want him as well."

Norman didn't answer for a long time. He hated how his attitude caused suffering to Harry and Peter…but his own wounds were way too deep. And he had to think about them first.

 _"You know how I feel about that…I'm sorry",_ he finally whispered.

Harry let out a loud sob and buried his head between his hands. Then, he stared the knife.

"I wonder why…I mean…does it really help?"

Norman's eyes widened.

"Harry…what are you doing? Give me the knife. Now."

But Harry didn't listen. He turned to see Norman, slowly. Then, he lifted his arm.

"This is…for you Dad. Now you know how Peter feels every day because you are such a jerk."

And to Norman's horror, Harry sank the blade in his arm. He made a deep cut and blood started falling.

"HARRY!", Norman yelled in panic. "Stop this at once!"

"And how I feel when you are keeping me here, locked up like some prisoner", Harry continued and cut his another arm.

"NO! Don't do this…", Norman collapsed on the ground. "Son…I beg you."

But Harry ignored his father's pleads. He backed to stairs and started to climb up. Norman jumped up and followed him, fast.

"And…I feel that there is nothing for me anymore. I want you to see how I suffered during these years…feeling lonely, unloved, avoided. Peter was my light through those dark times when you were gone. And now…I'm gonna make you to lose your light. Maybe then you understand…"

Norman gasped as Harry pointed the knife towards his chest. Quickly, he ran up and managed to grab his son by his wrist before he sank the blade. Pulling Harry against his chest, he grabbed the knife with his free arm and threw it on the floor.

"Let go of me!", Harry tried to yank himself away. But Norman pushed Harry's head under his chin and grabbed his arms around his son so tightly as he could. Harry struggled for a while, but soon had no strength left to continue.

"Calm down…", Norman closed his eyes. "It's okay."

Harry sniffed and closed his eyes. He felt how his wounds were bleeding.

"I…this does not still mean that we are okay…"

"Shh", Norman said. "Enough of talking. You are tired son. And you really scared me. Why did you do that…?"

Harry didn't answer. He didn't want to.

Later, when Norman put his son to bed, he couldn't help worry taking him over. He tucked Harry's wounds and decided that it was better to make him sleep with him in his room. Despite the fact that Harry was a teenager and growing fast to be a young adult, he was still his precious little boy.

The boy, who has suffered a lot. And Norman would do anything to protect his only living relative.

When Norman later went to bed and laid himself beside Harry, he watched as his son slept. Harry's breathing was heavy and his face was pale. Norman rubbed his son's cheek and smiled quietly.

 _Goodnight son. I'm sorry that you suffer like this…but it's the only way to keep you safe. Even if I have to keep you away from Peter._

But Norman had yet no idea that he would have to use all his skills to buy his promise, literally. And it would be the greatest challenge in his life, which would leave being The Goblin clearly to second.


	38. Discoveries

At Parker's house, Peter was having a dinner with his teammates. For the first time like weeks, he was able to put all his troubles and misery behind, at least for a while.

"Anyone want more salad? How about you Amadeus?", Aunt May smiled.

"Well I don't really mind...vegetables aren't really my..."

"Oh, but you need to eat so that you will grow a strong man!", May laughed and gave Cho some fresh salad. The nerd such sighed and started eating, unwillingly.

"Nice to see that you're eating with us", Flash pat Peter on his back. He haven't told about the visit to Harry, and was going to keep it to himself.

"Yeah...I guess that I feel a little better now. Thanks to your optimism", Peter smiled a little. May gazed him from the another side of the table, without young man's notice.

Peter relaxed. He really needed happiness during these dark times.

 _No strom without a sunshine, right?_

When Peter was just about to take a bite from his steak, he felt suddenly how his pocket was shaking. He pulled his phone out and stared the screen.

 _Oh no..._

"Umm...excuse me, I've got to take this", Peter nodded and headed to the backyard. Taking a deep breath, he answered.

"Evening Mr. Osborn. I have to say that I'm a bit surprised to hear from you."

 _"Peter...well, at first I wasn't going to call...but then decided that I had to",_ Norman's voice was cold as ice.

"I see...well, what I can do for you?"

Norman was silent for a moment. He coughed and then, cleared his troath.

 _"Well...my business concerns the happenings back at my house a couple days ago."_

"Happenings...?", Peter was confused. "I don't think that I understand Mr. O."

 _"Please, don't give that. Sure you know that your friends came here to talk with Harry. And...it effected him hard",_ Norman said angrily.

"What?! Came there to talk?! I swear Mr. O, but I had no idea that my friends visited at your place. If I had known, I would have denied it", Peter nodded.

 _What the hell...?!_

 _"I really hope that you keep your teammates on the control. I don't want my son getting hurt because of what you do. He already harmed himself..."_ , Norman was quiet.

"Harmed himself...what happened?! Please, tell me!", Peter begged. His heart was racing.

Norman hesitated, but then told what happened between him and Harry. And when Peter heard that, he was in a shock.

"I...I'm terribly sorry Mr. O!", Peter said. "I swear I'm gonna have a talk with my friends. I never, ever want Harry to hurt himself..."

 _"Do you have any idea where he got that an idea from?! From you of course! He admires you Peter. A lot. And he tried to...",_ Norman sounded like crying.

Peter held his phone. He couldn't believe that Harry actually threatened his own father with a knife. And that scared him a lot.

"Is there anything I can do? Please, I wanna help", Peter nodded.

 _"Yes, you can do one thing. Get help and keep your friends away from my son!",_ Norman sounded angry. _"I'm really worried about him and I'm not gonna let your career to mess his head."_

"Actually, about that...", Peter started.

 _"Enough! If you are hurting yourself and are incapable to get help, then that's your problem. But don't drag Harry into this. I won't lose him ever again. If I see your friends here again, I can't promise that things will end up nicely. Understood?!",_ Norman asked sharply.

"Yes...", Peter muttered. "And once again, I'm so sorry."

Without responding, Norman ended the call. Peter dropped his phone and buried his face in his hands. This mess was getting harder and harder at every moment.

Heading back in, Peter slammed the door behind him. He walked into the living room, where everyone were laughing and joking. Suddenly, he realized that this all was nothing, but a big theater.

 _Why I ever thought that I could make a difference?_

Aunt May noticed Peter in a doorway and lifted her gaze.

"Oh Peter honey! You are just in time for a dessert. I made your favorite, pancakes with chocolate!"

"Oh yeah!", Flash waved his hands. Peter walked on the table and looked angry.

"Pete...is everything okay?", Miles gazed. Everyone turned to see him.

"You tell me", Pete slammed his fists against the table. Aunt May looked horrified.

"You know what? I expect loyalty from my friends. And since you are my best buds, I think you can be honest."

Nobody answered. Peter laughed sarcastically and gritted his teeth.

"Funny fact...Norman called me. And he told something which really disturbed me. And I bet some of you in this room knows what I'm talking about."

Cho gulped and turned to see Flash. Peter gazed them and sat down.

"That's right...I know that some of you went to see Harry. And you better tell me right now which one of you did it, without my permission. And don't bother to lie...since if you do, I won't guarantee that this has a happy ending."


	39. Running Away

Everyone stared Peter, whose gaze burned the room. Nobody didn't dare to make a first move.

"Well?", Peter pat his fingers against the table. "Which one of you went to see Harry?"

"Well…", the group mumbled. Peter's patience was running out.

"ANSWER ME!", he yelled. Aunt May looked shocked.

 _"We went with Flash",_ Cho finally whispered. Flash gazed him with a murderous look.

Peter turned to see Cho. He bit his lip.

"Why?"

"Umm…well we thought that we could make some sense to Norman."

"How on earth do you think you could make some sense to him?! You barely even know him!"

"Pete…we only wanted to help you. We didn't plan to talk to Harry…but then he just appeared and it gave an opportunity", Flash defended himself and Cho.

"You know very well how vulnerable Harry is right now! And you went to harass him with your threats! Are you insane?!", Peter held his head.

Flash and Cho stared on the floor. Aunt May walked to Peter and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Peter sweetie…calm down please. Boys only wanted to help you. They care about you."

"But why they had to do that behind my back?! Do you have any idea how angry Norman was?! And what Harry did?!"

"What do you mean what he did?", Flash asked.

Peter turned his head. Then, he told what happened.

"No way…", Miles gasped. "Harry almost stabbed Norman with a knife?!"

"Yes…and just because you two spat right to his face", Peter hissed at Flash and Cho.

"We had no idea that Harry took so hard what we said…but he is really worried about you. He misses you Pete and wasn't very pleased when you quit…", Flash said.

Peter lifted his head and stared Flash. Cho made a face-palm.

"What…? You told him that I quit?! Why?!"

"Well we thought that maybe then Norman could take this more seriously…", Cho started.

"You thought it all wrong! Norman does not even know about my decision! And now Harry must think that this is all his fault…YOU IDIOTS!", Peter yelled.

Flash and Cho didn't dare to respond. Miles stared Peter in shock. He had never seen his friend so mad.

"I can't believe how you can betray my trust like this…if I said that we should leave Harry alone, you should respect that! Not to fill his head with some stupid theories…"

"Peter…we all can see how much you miss Harry. And we miss our leader. We just want to help you…", Cho tried.

"Whatever I do, that is my business. Don't interfere", Peter spat.

"Well if that's how you think, then maybe we should just let you be and drown into this misery!", Flash yelled. He was getting angry.

"Yes you should!", Peter crossed his arms.

"I can't believe your attitude. We only want to fix things and you treat us like garbage. Harry is hurt, misses you and can't understand why you don't answer to him. He fights for your friendship. Why can't you do the same?", Flash stared angrily.

Peter was silent.

"Are you really scared of that Osborn fool?! What happened to that young man who never gives up? Peter who I know, is not like this. He is full of courage and spirit. Not just some loser who tortures himself by dragging his skin off!"

Before Flash could understand what he actually said, Peter's eyes widened. Cho, Miles and Aunt May froze and stared him.

"Oh man…", Flash put his hand in front of his mouth. Peter's face was burning.

"How…how can you know?"

"Umm…", Flash rolled his fingers and gazed his teammates, seeking support.

"Yes Peter…we know about your…hobby. We've been knowing for a while. And we are really worried about you…", Miles started.

"It was suppose to be a secret…how can you possibly know?!", Peter trembled. He turned to see his aunt.

"Aunt May…?"

May closed her eyes sadly. And Peter knew what that look meant.

"You…you told them?!"

"Yes…I had to. I was so worried about you…I thought that your friends could help."

"But…I trusted you! How can you do this to me…?!", Peter felt tears appearing in his eyes.

 _This can't be real…my own aunt._

"Look Pete…it's not a shame to let us know that you suffer. You hide it well, but we can still see how pain is killing you. And helping you was the only motive why we went to see Harry and told Miles to get you out of the way…", Flash said, but suddenly realized again what he spat out.

Peter's face turned into a shock. What more...?

"You…you tricked me out of the house on purpose? Miles…you too?"

Miles hanged his head. He couldn't meet Peter's gaze.

"This can't be true…all of you…you betrayed me! I can't trust to any of you!", Peter backed towards the door.

"Peter…please, let's sit and talk this over", May approached him.

"No Aunt May…even you, my own family turned your back against me. I trusted my deepest secret to you and you blew it up…its just too much. I…should have never told you! And now you dragged Harry into this despite I said let him be…god knows how this effects on him. I HATE YOU ALL!", Peter cried and ran out of the door.

Hearing his teammates and May yelling after him, young man ran down the street and towards the nighty city. He had no idea where he was going, but he couldn't go back. And since he wasn't Spider-Man anymore, he couldn't escape to his hero stuff either. Heartbroken, Peter realized that he was totally alone in this world.

 _My friends…my aunt…Norman…you all betrayed me. Now I understand what Ben said…in the end, you only have to look out for yourself._

While running faster and tears covering his eyes, young man promised to follow this rule. It was the only way he could think of.

 _From now on…I'm on my own._


	40. Octavius Knows What To Do

_"Nice to see you once again Ock", Agent Venom grinned as he locked the cell. "You're absolutely one of our favorite prisoners while your plans and escapes..."_

 _Octavius gritted his teeth furiously. These spiders were always messing his plans. How much he hated them..._

 _"Save your mocking", Ock spat. "I know your leader's secret. I could reveal it to many enemies whenever I want. So if you want to keep him out of harms way, I suggest you to keep your mouth shut."_

 _Flash didn't answer for Ock's comment. He just grunted and slammed the cell locked, leaving madman with his own dark thoughts._

 _I hate this place...I could rip this apart at anytime. But patience is what I need..._

* * *

Ock was sleeping in his cell. He hated the food what was given to him and refused eating it. His clever brains deserved better.

Spending a lot of time thinking, Octavius had time to think about his life. Before that fate full accident which paralyzed him, he was a brilliant, just graduated young scientist. He was on the top of his class and had a bright future ahead.

But then everything collapsed.

"This...", Ock gazed himself from the glass which showed his reflection. "Is all just an ugly mask to cover what brilliance is hidden inside. And it's one man's fault..."

 _Norman damn Osborn._

Every time when he mentioned or thought about that name, made Ock irritated. It was like a poison to him. He hated Norman so much that could kill him right there.

* * *

 _"So...you are just graduated", Norman gazed Otto's papers. He lifted his gaze and examined the young man who had glasses and a long black ponytail._

 _"Yes...and I have the highest core of my class", Otto nodded quietly. He was a very shy back then._

 _"I see..well, that is always bonus. Tell me, why should I hire you?"_

 _"I'm very clever and know a lot about science. I think that with my skills, Oscorp can double it's courses", Otto nodded._

 _"Ah, you surely know what are your strongest traits. That's good. I appreciate young, brilliant and...", Norman's voice disappeared under the loud sound effects._

 _"Excuse me...", Norman nodded. "Harry! Put that game down! I'm having a guest here."_

 _Otto gazed the young boy, who was sitting on the couch. He resembled Norman a lot, same auburn hair. He was playing a video game, headphones on._

 _"Damn it...", Norman walked to Harry and pulled the game out of his hands. Harry looked surprised and revealed his ears._

 _"Why did you do that for?"_

 _"I told you put that thing down! Would that be too much to ask?"_

 _Harry grunted to his father and started tapping his phone. Norman shook his head and walked back to Otto._

 _"I apologize my son's behavior. But you know, teenagers..."_

 _Otto smiled a little. It was the first time he met Harry._

 _After reading the rest of the files, Norman shut them._

 _"Well...I don't see any problem why I shouldn't hire you. You have skills and spirit. Welcome to Oscorp", Norman shook Otto's hand._

 _"Thank you sire. I swear you won't regret this."_

 _While walking towards the door, Otto turned his head and saw how Norman was yapping to Harry, who didn't pay any attention. Young scientist admitted that those two were absolutely the weirdest father and son he had ever met._

* * *

"Phew...", Ock spat. "That arrogant idiot...did he really think that he could make me to be his slave? No one controls Otto Octavius!"

More Ock thought about his enemy, more angry he got. He wanted Norman to suffer like he made him...taking everything he cared, away. All his lifework and beauty...were all gone.

Luckily he had already started planning. He would get his revenge and make Norman feel so much pain that slowly, it will kill him. After all, Osborn owe him something.

* * *

 _After Ock slammed to the ground and Peter and Osborns barely survived, he was immediately arrested. While he was in chains, he noticed that when everyone were fussing around Spider-Man, Harry was walking towards the building. There he saw his chance._

 _As Harry was heading towards the elevator, he stopped and waved mud away from his trousers. Suddenly, he felt how someone came behind him._

 _"It's good that Daddy is here to protect you, isn't it?"_

 _Almost jumping out of his skin, Harry whipped around. When he saw Ock, he backed away against the wall._

 _"What do you want? Leave me alone!"_

 _"Oh Harry Harry, is this how you treat your old friend? You surely are your father's son. Same idiot with no manners."_

 _"You aren't my friend", Harry spat. "You nearly killed my Dad and friends. Get out of my sight or else..."_

 _"What? Come on, say it! If you have guts...", Ock grinned._

 _Harry's eyes were full of fear. He started to back away from Ock, but there was no room. Ock approached young man and soon, was only inches away of Harry's face._

 _"You know...we could have some fun, you and I. Since you are the host of my Anti-Venom, then maybe I should give you some tutor lessons..."_

 _Harry gulped and turned his head away, closing his eyes. He didn't dare to move._

 _"OCTAVIUS!"_

 _Ock gazed and saw how Norman ran inside, furious look on his face. He was followed by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents._

 _"Don't you dare to touch my son!", Norman put his arms around Harry and backed them away. Harry was trembling and had his eyes still shut._

 _"Why acting so rude Normie? We were just having a chat, right Harry-boy?"_

 _"Get the hell out of here", Norman hugged Harry. " I don't want to see you ever again."_

 _"Whatever...", Ock rolled his eyes as he was taken away. "But remember...you and I have always a connection. And no one can break it."_

 _"Just leave us alone", Norman buried his face to Harry's hair. The last thing what Octavius saw was how Harry gazed him, with a serious face._

* * *

"Always a connection...oh yes. Much deeper than you know..."

As Ock stared his face, his face turned an evil grin.

 _I'm gonna take what belongs to me...just wait and see Norman. Then you will regret that you never, ever judged me. By your dear son's blood._


	41. Great Osborn Detective

A couple days after Peter vanished, Harry was sleeping at home. He didn't yet know what had happened…but for some reason, he was having a very nervous feeling which showed itself by strong nightmares.

 _"Harry…"_

"No…stay away…"

 _"Harry…come out and play with us...the symbiote needs you..."_

"I don't want to…leave me alone…"

 _"Catch me if you can…fool…"_

"I told you I don't want to go…"

 _"What about our bond...? Let's play the game...!"_

"NO, I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Harry jumped awake, panting heavily. Sweat fell from his head and his heart beat fast. He took a deep breath and pat his chest.

 _It was just a nightmare. Not real._

When young man made sure that he was calmed down, Harry turned his head and saw Norman sleeping beside of him. He laid on his back, hair sticking and arms thrown on his sides.

"Luckily I didn't wake him…", Harry muttered. He didn't exactly like to sleep in Norman's room, but his father was too stubborn to let him out of his sight. After the incident with a knife activated his overprotective instinct.

So quietly as he could, Harry stood up from the bed and walked away from the room. He headed downstairs and into the kitchen. He took a glass of water and drank it.

"I'm so thirsty…its so funny to be awake. I was gone for so long…"

When Harry headed into the living room, he passed the box. He stopped, turned his head around…and walked to it. He opened it…but it was empty.

 _Damn. Dad must have hid them._

Ever since Harry cut his arms, he realized how painful that actually was. Even if Peter said that it helped him…but to Harry, there wasn't anything good in it. He got so scared about Norman's reaction…which was filled with horror. And then he realized that he couldn't do the same what Peter did…since he didn't want Harry to hurt himself. If he was going to get his best friend back, he had to find another way to make Norman listen.

"Don't worry Pete…I'm doing everything I can. Be strong…"

And also another thing bothered young Osborn. Something serious had to run in Peter's mind since he gave up of being Spidey. Why? He had to find out what it was.

Feeling tired, Harry decided to go back to bed. When he passed the window, suddenly something came to his mind.

 _Maybe..._

Harry headed to the balcony. He covered himself with his arms as the nightly wind was so cold. He walked to his favorite spot and leaned to watch the city.

"So many memories…"

 _"All I know, is that my Dad is really sick and no one tries to help him! All you did was bust and thrown him jail!"_

 _"Listen, I promise to do everything to save him and that is exactly what I'm doing."_

 _"Oh yeah? How?"_

Harry opened his eyes and sighed. All those moments when he and Spider-Man talked at this roof…and it was actually his best friend. The one who Harry said that he hated him.

"I'm so sorry Pete…how are you now? What are you doing? Why did you quit...?"

Only a cold wind answered his questions. Harry missed his best bud so much that it nearly killed him. Why Norman had to be so idiot…

Despite the fact that their relationship was hard, deep inside Harry tried his best to understand his father as well. He never actually planned to stab himself…just wanted Norman to see his actions. But he was too angry to forgive him.

When the breeze was getting colder, Harry decided to head back inside. When he walked in, he had no idea that he was watched from the darkness.

Walking back upstairs, young man turned towards the bedrooms. Passing his own room, Harry grunted. He was really going to demand some space.

Opening the door slowly, Harry turned to see his father. Norman was still in that same position and slept deeply. So he didn't know that his son was gone for a moment.

Quietly settling himself back to sheets, Harry laid down and stared the roof. He couldn't get sleep. He was afraid that those same nightmares were going to come back.

 _Why I'm feeling…so nervous?_

Turning on his sides, Harry tried to find a nice position. But he wasn't able to do that. Lifting himself up, he noticed Norman's jacket on the chair. Gazing his sleeping father, Harry got up and walked to it. Slowly gazing over his shoulder, he pulled Norman's phone from the pocket and sat on the floor.

 _Let's see what's here…_

Harry opened the recent history and started reading. He didn't know what he was looking for…but something. Suddenly, something caught his attention.

 _There is a call to Peter…only a couple days old. What's going on?_

Rubbing his hair, Harry searched all the messages. But there was nothing which could give him some clues.

Suddenly, Harry heard mumbling. Quickly jumping up and putting the phone back in the pocket, young man turned around and watched as Norman coughed. For a moment Harry thought that he was going to wake up…but to his luck, his father just relaxed and continued sleeping.

Deciding to find some answers later, Harry walked back to bed. He turned his head and stared Norman's closed eyes.

 _All right my stupid arrogant old man…what are you hiding?_

Once again lifting his gaze up and slowly closing his eyes, Harry promised himself to clean up this mess. He wasn't going to let Norman get away from this. No way.

After a while, young boy felt how his eyes slowly started to droop. Before Harry fell asleep, he felt how Norman changed his position and turned his face towards his son. And then he felt an arm on his chest.

Smiling a little, Harry let himself fall asleep as well.

 _Night Dad…even if you are just a jerk, I still love you. Kinda._

Too bad that Harry didn't yet know how big mess he was going to be a part of and what nightmares it was actually going to bring with it.


	42. The Fight

It had been two weeks since Peter disappeared. Aunt May and Peter's friends searched for him everywhere, but all clues led to dead ends.

"Police hasn't been able to find him", Aunt May sighed and closed the phone. Cho, Flash and Miles looked worried.

"Where he could have gone? He is not at The Triskellion. MJ hasn't seen him…no one has", Flash lifted his hands.

"I honestly have no idea where we could try next. And this city is so big…", Cho answered.

Everyone sighed. Flash fell to his chair and rubbed his head.

"This is all my fault…me and my big mouth…"

"No Flash, it was mine. I betrayed Peter's trust by letting his secret out. I'm his aunt and its my job to fix this. And besides, Peter is very tender right now. There was no way we could have known that he was going to run off. I should have taken him to a doctor and not wait…", May said.

"I'm really worried…what if something has happened? What are we going to do?", Miles crossed his arms.

"There is one thing what I can do…I can't just sit here and wait", Aunt May said and stood up. She put her jacket on and grabbed her bag. Three boys stared him.

"Where are you going?", Cho asked.

"To Oscorp. I'm going to talk with Norman. This situation is very serious. In a meantime, I want all of you to stay here if something comes up. Let me know right away, okay?"

Boys nodded and May headed out of the door and towards the city.

 _Don't worry Peter darling…I'm going to help you._

When May arrived to Oscorp, she spotted a limo standing in front of it. Soon, Norman walked out of the door, gazing his watch and walking fast. Aunt May fastened her steps.

"Mr. Osborn! Excuse me!"

Norman lifted his head and looked surprised. When he saw May, he stopped.

"Mrs. Parker! What a surprise. How can I help you?"

May looked serious. She cleared her throat.

"Could you have a moment? It's urgent."

Norman lifted an eyebrow and gazed his watch.

"Right now? I'm having a meeting in twenty minutes and I'm already late…"

"Please", May stepped forward. "You need to listen to me Mr. Osborn. It's about Peter and Harry. Something has happened."

Norman looked confused. Biting his lip, he thought for a moment. Finally, he nodded to his driver and pointed May inside. They went into the elevator which started to head up.

At the living room, Harry was watching TV. He got home earlier because he had a bad flu and arrived just after Norman left. Eating his sandwich, he tapped canals, bored.

 _Nothing…nothing…oh come on!_

Suddenly, Harry heard how the elevator stopped and he heard his father's voice. Young man wasn't in a mood that he would like to talk to Norman. After all, Harry was still mad at him and Norman would only start fussing around if he noticed that his son was sick. So quickly, young Osborn shut the TV and ran upstairs, hiding behind the corner. Backing against the wall, Harry leaned his head and gazed down.

"I've never been in your house before", May gazed around as she and Norman walked in. "It sure is that amazing as Peter described…"

"Thank you", Norman answered politely.

When Harry noticed Aunt May from his hiding place, his gaze turned surprised.

 _Aunt May…what is she doing here?_

"So…is Harry home?", May asked.

"No…he is still at school. But you said that something is wrong. What is it?", Norman asked.

May sighed and sat down. Norman did the same and crossed his hands.

"Well you see…I'm aware about this situation between your son and my nephew. Peter told me what happened and how you apparently re-remembered his identity."

"That's correct", Norman said. "What about it?"

"I also know what you said to Peter about leaving Harry alone. You should know that he took it very hard."

Norman was silent for a while. Then he sighed and leaned against the couch.

"Yes…I'm very sorry that Peter got hurt about my words. But I had to do it to protect Harry. We nearly got killed because he didn't tell the truth."

"Peter wanted to tell you, believe me Mr. Osborn. But he was so afraid that you will get mad at him. He carried quilt and bad feelings all the time when Harry was in a coma."

Harry's face turned sad.

 _Oh Pete…_

"I understand that and I'm sorry…but Peter had his opportunity to tell. I asked him straight and he denied it. Surely you understand that it wasn't very nice to find out after we had to run for our lives?", Norman asked.

"I agree, I do not appreciate that he lied to you. But please…try to understand him. Peter has been through so many hard things. He really feared for Harry and you and before that, he lost his friend Ben Reilly. He blames himself all the time. And not only in his mind…" May looked down.

Norman gazed her. He didn't know what to say.

"Yes…Peter told me about his cutting. He should really get help."

"I was going to take him to see a doctor…but before I managed to do it…something came up."

"What?", Norman looked confused.

"Well…we know how Peter's friends Flash Thompson and Amadeus Cho came here to see Harry. And what he did after that…", May said.

"Umm-hmm…", Norman muttered.

"And at one night…we were having a dinner. Peter got a call from you during it. Am I correct?"

"Yes…", Norman answered.

Harry's eyes narrowed as he listened while he was spying.

 _What did you do Dad…?_

"You said very sharply that Peter should keep Harry out of this. And he showed it very clearly to us."

"I only said that he should not give my son examples of hurting himself. Sure you wouldn't want Harry to have a bad influence on Peter", Norman said.

"Of course, but listen. Peter got really angry that his friends acted behind his back. He really cares about Harry and wants only best for him. And then…", May wiped her eyes.

"What…?", Norman asked confusedly. He had a very bad feeling.

"Well…after the incident...Peter ran off. He's been missing for two weeks now. Polices are searching for him…but nothing. He just vanished."

Norman froze as he stared May. Harry's heart nearly stopped as shock ran through his body.

"Missing…?! Are you sure?"

"Yes…we have no idea where he might be. And I'm pretty sure that Harry does not know about this. He should you know."

Norman rubbed his hair. This was not true…

"I see...well I'm so sorry to hear that. But are you sure that he is not just at some mission or something?"

May sighed. She finally told about Peter's quitting and how he and Harry should let to see each other. Norman listened the whole time, without interrupting.

"And that's the whole story…boys really need each other. I'm pretty sure that you do not want Harry to be alone. If you love him, you should listen his feelings. I'm begging you Mr. Osborn, think about it. Think about our young ones and their feelings. Boys have been friends for a long time and Spider-Man had helped you. After all thanks to him, Harry woke up and you got cured."

Norman stood up from the couch as May walked to the door.

"I…I have to think about it. But I can't promise anything. I hope you find Peter", he shook May's hand.

"I hope so…have a good day Mr. Osborn."

Closing the door behind him, Norman took a deep breath. He walked on the couch and rubbed his hair.

 _What a mess._

"How could you?!", Norman suddenly heard a voice. Whipping around, he saw Harry standing on the top of the stairs.

"Harry! What on earth are you doing here?! You suppose to be at school!"

"I got home earlier because I have a fever", Harry walked down, step by step. He gazed his father angrily.

"A fever? You should go to bed then…"

"I heard everything", Harry interrupted. "Peter is missing…and I find out until now!"

"I was surprised to hear that as well", Norman answered. "And that he is not Spider-Man anymore…"

"You shouldn't be surprised!", Harry spat. "After all, Pete stopped because of you! And now he is missing, without his costume! This is sick Dad!"

"I can't be responsible for how I feel!", Norman raised his voice. "My number one priority is to make sure that my family which includes you and me, is safe!"

"You and your feelings! What about how I feel?! I miss Peter and you know it very well! But you have cared only about your own thoughts! Its your fault if something happens to him!"

Norman was getting furious. He was not going to let Harry make him feel like he was the bad guy here.

"When are you going to give up that stupid, childish attitude?! I'm getting tired of your behavior Harold Osborn! You should be thankful that I care for you!"

"Oh so now you call yourself a father of the year? But you know what?! You are far from that. You are as evil as Ock! Same rude behavior and narcissistic tone!", Harry yelled.

Norman stopped and stared Harry. His temper was giving up.

"What did you just say?!", he started.

Harry crossed his arms, leaning against the wall.

"You heard me. You aren't any better than Octavius. No wonder why he went nuts since you kept him in some chamber."

That was way too much for Norman. He walked to stairs and started to climb up, face red with anger. Only now Harry realized that he was in big trouble. He whipped around and started running, but Norman managed to grab him first. Furiously, he yanked Harry downstairs and pushed him on the couch. Then, he slammed his hands at the back of the couch, forcing his son between his arms.

"Don't you ever dare to compare me to Octavius. I'm not like him. NOT!"

Harry stared back, trembling. He was really getting scared.

"I can't believe how you can act like this…all want is that you're safe. But you just don't respect me."

Harry gazed down his knees. Norman grabbed Harry by his chin and lifted his head.

"Tell me son…what would you do if I was at Peter's place? Would you be mad at him as you are at me now?"

Harry didn't answer.

"ANSWER!", Norman yelled. Harry covered his head and sniffed.

"DON'T YELL AT ME! I can't say…"

Suddenly, Harry felt how Norman lifted him up and held him by his shoulders.

"I guess I have to try this another way. Since you are crying after your best friend so hard, I ask you this. Who will you choose? Me or Peter?"

"What…?!", Harry asked.

"You heard me. I'm giving you a choice. If you choose Peter, you are free to go and I won't stop you. But if you choose me, you will do as I say. But if you walk out of that door…there is no coming back."

Harry couldn't believe what he just heard. There was no way he could decide a thing like that.

"Are you crazy? I can't choose between you two!"

"Now you have to. I'm getting tired of this. Me or Peter. Up to you", Norman said.

Harry was trembling. He didn't get an answer from his mouth.

"You should be an Osborn Harry…but instead, you just whine and cry like a baby. Pathetic."

Harry lifted his gaze up. Norman realized what he said and shut his mouth with his hand.

"A baby…pathetic? Is that how you think? Just because I can't answer for your crazy questions?!"

Norman didn't respond. He was too shocked.

"Since you are feeling like that…fine. I make this easy for you. I choose Peter and you can play a happy family with your ego. After all, all this happened because you hired that psycho! I…I WISH YOU WEREN'T MY FATHER!", Harry slapped Norman and ran past him, out of the door, slamming it loudly.

Norman couldn't move or run after his son. His cheek was burning as he stared out of the window. Closing his eyes, he felt how tears appeared in them.

Back down, Harry ran out of the building. Crying, he turned around and ran fast away from Oscorp. He got almost hit by a car, but ignored angry voices.

 _Hope you're happy Dad…now you can live a life you want without a disappointment like I am._

When Harry ran through the city, he didn't notice how a dark figure gazed after him, eyes glowing red and a grin on his face. And you know how they say...be careful what you wish for. Sometimes they can be anything, but sweet.


	43. Regretting

Harry ran and ran, exhausted all over his body. When he reached to the park, he stopped and took a deep breath.

 _Guess I could stop now._

Sitting down on the bench, young man buried his face in his hands. Furious fight between him and Norman still flashed in his eyes.

 _"You should be an Osborn Harry. But instead, you just whine and cry like a baby. Pathetic."_

 _"I WISH YOU WEREN'T MY FATHER!"_

Wiping his tears away, Harry lifted his head up. He couldn't believe that he actually slapped his father.

"Why I said like that? But he insulted me…well, I provoked him first and on purpose…"

Harry thought for a while what he should do now. He couldn't go back, not until Norman would change his mind. But would he do that after all this? Maybe he didn't want to see his son after all…

 _I can't return now…I just got out. I need to find Peter…I have to._

Standing up, Harry ran out of the park. There was only one place where he could go now.

At Parker's house, Aunt May told about the conversation between her and Norman. Three boys listened sharply.

"And now, we can only hope that he will change his mind. There is nothing more what we can do", May finished.

"I admire that you didn't get angry despite how Norman has acted", Miles nodded.

"Being angry is not an answer for this. We need to focus on Peter right now. And I'm not gonna stop until we find him."

"Me either", Flash lifted his hand. Cho and Miles nodded as well.

"Good. But I think we should go to bed now. It's getting late and we need to rest. I bet you all are exhausted", May smiled.

"Good idea", Cho said and started to head upstairs. Suddenly, everyone heard a knock on the door.

"Who could that be? Its very late", May wondered and walked to the door. Boys stared and were ready, in case there was someone like Ock or else.

"Harry!", May said surpringly as she opened the door. Miles, Cho and Flash stared as well.

"Evening Aunt May…I'm so sorry that I bother you this late", Harry said quietly.

"Oh don't worry about that darling! Come in", May smiled and Harry walked in. Closing the door, May turned to see young Osborn.

"Is something wrong Harry? Why are you out this late, all alone? Where is Norman?"

Harry couldn't get an answer from his mouth. Suddenly, he started crying and fell on the floor.

"Oh sweetie!", May grabbed Harry and rubbed his shoulders. Other boys stared, confusedly.

"Something is wrong, I know it. Want to tell me what's bothering you my child?", May rubbed Harry's hair.

Harry cried, until he was too tired. Nodding, he walked on the couch and May sat beside him. Flash, Miles and Cho followed them as well.

"I…I know what you and Dad talked…I was at home you see. I know that Peter is missing…", Harry sniffed.

May sighed. This was something what she didn't expect.

"Oh Harry…I'm so sorry that you found out like this. But polices and we are doing everything to find him. This is not your fault."

Harry lifted his gaze, surprised. When May smiled at him, he smiled back a little.

"Thank you…I really need to see Peter and talk to him. I'm so mad about my Dad's attitude…"

"He is just protecting you", May nodded. "By the way, does he even know that you're here? You look pale and your skin is burning."

"I…I have a fever. But please, don't tell my Dad where I am", Harry begged.

"Why not? He must be worried about you", May said, confused.

Harry bit his lip. Then, he told what happened after May left. Everyone looked shocked as they heard the story.

"And then…I ran away. I was just so mad and then I slapped him…I didn't know where else to go so I came here…", Harry broke into tears again. Aunt May hugged trembling boy.

"Oh Harry…this must be very hard for you. But please, try to understand Norman. He loves you and wants only what's best for you. Sometimes we parents can get on your nerves…but our main purpose is to keep you safe."

Harry gazed May, surprised again. He haven't even thought about that side before.

"And besides…running off like that is not a solution. It only makes things worse. Peter wouldn't want you to hate your family. He is not thinking clearly…and would be devastated if he could hear you now", May nodded sadly.

"But I can't go back…I bet Dad doesn't even want to see me anymore…", Harry coughed.

"I think you're wrong. When I talked to him and what Peter has told me…I can tell that Norman loves you with all his heart. You just can't see it because you are mad."

Harry was silent. A quilt started to run inside him, as he remembered all those words what he said Norman. And he remembered how Peter once told him that we can't give up on the people we care.

"I…I guess you're right…thank you", Harry finally smiled a little.

May smiled back and gazed out of the window.

"But it's getting late…how about you stay here for the night? I don't think it's wise to run all over the city with your condition. You can sleep in Peter's room and I can drop you home tomorrow."

Harry agreed, feeling tired. When walked into Peter's room, he sighed as he saw his best bud's things. In the corner, he saw Spider-Man costume in a showcase.

 _Pete…please come back to us. Where ever you are, I miss you. And I'll be waiting._

Harry's fever got even worse in the morning. He finally spent almost a week at Parker's house. He hoped that no one would tell Norman where he was, despite everyone's suggestion. He needed some time to think. But of course, he wanted to know how his father was doing. So Kid Arachnid, Agent Venom and Iron Spider spied Norman by taking patrols to Oscorp. And what they saw, was not beautiful.

"How is he…?", Harry asked finally after one week had passed. Flash revealed his face and sat down.

"He is in very bad condition. Every night while we went to see him, we saw how your father was walking circles in the living room. And every time it ended that he collapsed on the floor and cried. And he just kept saying…"

"What?", Harry lifted an eyebrow.

 _"I'm sorry…so sorry. Please come back to me son…I miss you Harry…"_

Harry's heart cracked as he heard those words. He couldn't help tears coming to his eyes.

"He…he said that?"

"Yeah…he is very sad. I think you should go back home", Miles nodded. He remembered his own mother Rio, who was waiting for him in their own universe.

Harry sighed. Maybe he and Norman should talk about this. After all, its what Peter would have wanted.

"I guess you're right…I go home right now. Thank you all for everything. And please, tell me immediately if you hear something from Pete", Harry waved his hand and headed out.

"We will. See you later!", Flash waved back. "And say hi to your old man from us!"

Harry laughed and headed towards home. While he walked, he thought what he should say.

 _Is he really that worried?_

When the Oscorp tower appeared to Harry's gaze, he sighed. Taking a deep breath, young man walked in and into the elevator. Hitting a button, Harry straightened his throat.

 _Just be honest. Tell him that you're sorry…but also about how his attitude hurts you. He must understand._

When the elevator was back up, Harry walked to the door. His hand was trembling. Rubbing it, he opened the door with his another arm.

"Dad…I'm back!"

No one didn't answer his calls. Harry tried to put the lights on, but powers seemed to be out. Heading into the living room, he gazed around.

 _What is going on…?!_

As he walked towards the window, a full moon appeared to the sky. Harry was glad that it gave him some light. Suddenly, he stepped into something wet.

"What's that…?!", he muttered and grabbed a flashlight from the bookshelf. And when he put it on and pointed light towards the floor, he gasped.

 _Blood…but where did that come from?!_

Nervously, Harry saw a trail of blood which led behind the couch. Gulping, he followed it slowly. Stopping in front of the couch, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

 _You can do this Harry. You're an Osborn, remember that._

Gathering all his courage, Harry leaned to look. And the seen made his heart to drop to his feet.

 _No…it can't be!_

Norman was lying behind the couch, on his side. His chin and forehead were covered with blood. He had his eyes closed and he didn't move.

"DAD!", Harry dropped the flashlight and ran to his father. He knelt and lifted Norman's head.

"Dad, are you okay?! Say something!"

Norman didn't respond, no matter how much Harry tried to wake him. Young man started to panic.

 _What should I do…?! I can't leave him here! Why I ever left…_

Harry lifted Norman's head and supported it with his arm. He rubbed his father's hair with his another.

"I'm so sorry…", he started sobbing. "I don't hate you Dad…I was just so angry…"

Suddenly, Harry heard laughing. Gazing around, he grabbed his arms tightly around Norman.

"Whose there?! Show yourself!"

Maniac laugh ran through the living room. And then, Harry saw a dark figure standing in the darkness.

"Finally you came back Harry! We've been waiting for you. Sorry we had to give your father a bit brutal treatment, but he was in our way."

Harry gritted his teeth. Who was this maniac?

"But since you are here now…I think we can start", a figure grinned. "Let's play the game!"


	44. Peter, Where Are You Thou?

Meanwhile, Web Warriors were searching for Peter like those many nights before.

"Peter! Where are you?!", Flash yelled around the streets. Cho looked his tablet and sighed.

"This is our fiftieth alley during this night. And nothing..."

"We can't give up!", Flash said. "We need to keep looking!"

"But we have searched every places we possibly could. And there is no sign of him. I think we should call it a day", Cho shut his tablet.

"Are you serious?! Pete is out here somewhere! And I'm not leaving until we find him!", Flash put his mask on. He was just about to go, but Cho stopped him.

"Flash, this is no use. We've been searching everywhere for him. And we all are tired and exhausted. We need to rest."

"But what about Pete?! What if he is in trouble right now, and we just sit here? No way I'm going to give up!", Flash spat.

"I agree with Cho", Miles finally said. "I think we should quit."

Flash and Cho turned to see the youngest teammate, who leaned against the wall, arms crossed. Miles stared down to his feet.

"Oh not you too Miles! Don't you want to find him?", Flash said.

"Of course I do", Miles said. "But I think we are doing this with a wrong way. I don't think that running all over like this is a good thing."

Flash couldn't believe what he heard.

"What are you talking about?! Do you mean that you are going to leave our friend out there and give up?!"

"No...it's the opposite. I think that we aren't respecting Peter's wish by doing this", Miles shook his head.

Flash stared mouth open. Cho rubbed his chin and thought.

"Are you insane?! What makes you think that we aren't respecting him?"

"Well...think about it. As much as we care for Pete and want to find him, but do you forget why he ran off in a first place? Because we betrayed his trust. We hurt him. Not on purpose, but he took it that way", Miles gazed.

"And...?", Flash lifted an eyebrow.

"And we dragged Harry into this, despite Peter's warnings. We didn't listen to him. Okay, our intentions were good, but we should have asked his permission first. Don't you remember how he gazed us, hurt burning from his face? And we couldn't say anything..."

"But finding him is our way to apologize! Peter needs to know that Harry is so worried about him. He needs to know that he came to see us", Flash protested.

"I guess I kinda understand what Miles is saying...I mean...remember how deeply and emotionally wounded Harry came to the house? He was suffering...because Norman didn't listen to him. He felt that no one doesn't understand him. Just like Peter felt about us...", Cho said.

Flash was silent. He haven't even thought about that side before. Was their actions really concerning about Peter...or was them a way to hide their quilt?

"Now I get it...you think that we should give Peter some space to think about all this."

"Yeah...since if we indeed find him and drag him back just like that...what would he think? That we don't respect his wishes wanting to be alone? Peter wouldn't have disappeared, if he didn't want to get away from us. And if he really was ready to come back, he would have done it earlier", Miles said.

"But he was so hurt and filled with anger and sadness...what if he has done something to himself?", Flash said. An idea gave him shivers.

"Well the fact is that we can't know for sure...only hope that he is okay. But deep inside I have a feeling that he is alive. Peter knows that Harry is awake and you said yourself Flash that he is fighting for their friendship. And Peter who I know, never gives up. And I believe in him with all my heart", Miles nodded.

Cho nodded as well. Flash thought for a while, and then spoke.

"I really hope that you guys are right...I don't want to imagine a scenario where..."

"Stop it Flash", Cho interrupted. "Let's not fill ourselves with dark thoughts. In a meantime, let's all focus to battle against evil. We aren't maybe Spider-Man, but we can follow his examples and do our best. And I bet that where ever Pete is...he eventually sees what we are doing by television. And at some point, he has to come back. Just has to."

Miles and Flash agreed, despite their hearts said otherwise. But they couldn't abandon their duties. Since Spider-Man was gone, they had to take care of The Triskellion. And only hope, that Peter will realize how sorry they were.

"Well...what about Aunt May? How we are telling her about our decision?", Flash asked.

"Maybe...she does not have to know. Deep inside she knows that it was Peter's decision to disappear. Of course I feel sorry and I will support her...but we need to continue our lives during these dark times. That's what Pete used to do before any of us were superheroes", Miles said quietly.

"I agree. Let's not give her any troubles than she already has to carry. And let's not bother Harry either. He needs to get his relationship between his father in balance. Are we all agreeing with this?", Cho lifted his hand.

"I am", Miles nodded and put his hand on top Cho's. Both boys turned to see Flash, who gazed them.

"Okay...guess I'm in too. Let's hope for the best", Flash finally nodded and offered his hand as well.

"For The Web Warriors...for Aunt May...", Cho said.

"For New York...for a land of good...", Miles continued.

"And for Peter...and Spidey", Flash finished.

"RIGHT!", all three made high fives. Then, they webbed towards Queens.

Despite of a respectful decision what they made, boys had no idea how big mystery Peter's disappearance was going to turn. And that somewhere else, another one was in great danger and that their help would not reach to him for a while.


	45. It Begins

At the penthouse, Harry was in more difficult situation than his friends could have ever imagined. Younger Osborn squeezed his unconscious father in his arms. Norman was hit hard on his head and didn't wake up despite Harry's tries.

"You did this to him…?!", Harry gazed a dark figure, who was standing in the darkness. No matter how boy tried to examine him, he wasn't able to recognize who this lunatic was.

"Yes, my apologizes. Your Daddy has no manners though. He yelled so loudly that I had to silence him."

Harry looked a bruise in Norman's forehead. He felt panic running through his body.

"Who are you?! What do you want?! Get out of our house!"

Hearing that, made the figure laugh. Harry got even more angry.

"Oh Harry Harry…didn't Norman teach you manners at all? Is this how you treat visitors?"

"What kind of a visitor hits people?! If something has happened to Dad, I swear…"

"What? You not sure think that you can take me down? Alone and without weapons? I would be shush if I were you. At least if you don't want to see Normie suffering…"

Harry didn't respond. He just stared.

"I think you and I should have a chat. Come here and sit down with me", figure pointed.

"No way", Harry shook his head.

"Well, if you say so...guess I have to force you", figure grinned and slammed his hands together. Soon, Harry saw how a couple HYDRA soldiers came from the darkness and pointed him with their guns. One of them grabbed him by his sweater and yanked him away, while another pointed the gun on Norman's head.

"No! Leave him alone!", Harry protested as he was yanked on the couch and forced to sit. Angrily, he gazed the figure who grinned.

"You sure are full of spirit! Clear Osborn, no doubt."

"Why don't you show yourself? Or are you scared?", Harry asked.

"Don't worry, you will find out soon. But first, let's have a nice chat", figure responded and sat down, face still covered by darkness.

For a minute or two, this mysterious enemy didn't say anything. He just examined Harry with his look. The boy got really nervous and gazed his father all the time.

 _Please wake up Dad, please…_

"Don't worry about Norman, he should be waking up soon. Or at least you can hope so. Accidents can happen you see…"

Hearing that, Harry turned his head and stared figure, eyes full of panic. He couldn't even think about that Norman won't wake up.

"Why are you doing this? What do you want from us?!"

"Well…let's just say that I'm here because someone hired me to get some old debts from your father. And since you are his son, of course you are a part of the deal."

"Someone hired you? I can only think about one person…is this Ock's fault?! That psycho!", Harry said.

"All in good time", figure grinned. "Now, I want you to listen very carefully since I tell you this only once. Got it?"

Harry hesitated, but nodded then. He was ready to do anything that Norman would not get hurt more.

"Good boy. You see, how things will roll from now on, depends on you Osborns. If you do as we say, things won't get messy. But if you try anything…like to get help or escape…one of you will pay for it. Understood?"

Harry squeezed the couch. Silently, he nodded.

"Wise choice. So now that rules are clear, I guess we can start. This game or should I say…mission of challenges is called Twisted Games. And you and your father are gonna play it. But the best part is that…you can't help each other. You just have to watch as one of you will do what you are demanded to do. If you refuse doing it or try to help each other or make things easier…you will pay the prize. So in other words…if you screw up, Norman will pay. And vice versa."

Harry felt that he was ready to start crying. He held his breath and was trembling.

 _How I can manage alone? Dad does not even know what's happening…_

"Oh don't be so afraid! This is going to be fun", figure laughed and stood up. Harry didn't dare to move.

"Hmm…let's see. Since you are awake, I guess you should be the one…", figured started. But then, he and Harry heard mumbling. Turning their heads, they saw how Norman coughed and slowly, opened his eyes.

"What…what happened?", he groaned and grabbed his head. When he realized that his face was covered with blood, he sat up.

Harry was too afraid to say anything. He just gazed horrified as the figure grinned and started clapping. Norman heard that and lifted his gaze up.

"You…you hit me! Who the hell are you?! Get out of my house!"

"Temper temper dear Norman. We were just about to start playing a game. How nice that you decided to join us! Such a perfect timing."

"We?", Norman lifted an eyebrow.

"Yes…I mean me and your precious son. Right Harry?", figure turned his head towards the couch. Norman gazed as well and when he saw Harry, his face turned into panic.

"Harry!", he tried to run to his son. But soldier pushed Norman back to his knees and pointed the gun against his head.

"Dad!", Harry yelled, voice trembling.

"Let my son go! What is going on here?!", Norman yelled angrily.

The figure grinned and told about the game. Norman listened and shook his head.

"No! We aren't gonna play! Get out of here or…"

"Or what? Oh come on, let's not ruin all the fun! And to your luck, your dear boy will be the one who is gonna start. Bring him here!"

Soldier grabbed Harry by his arm and yanked him to the center of the floor. Then, he threw him on the ground.

"Here", figure said and gave Harry a knife. Young man took it and stared it.

"What I'm gonna do with this?", he asked.

"It's very simple dearie. You're dragging your skin off with it."

Harry and Norman both froze.

"What…?!", Harry asked, shaking all over.

"You heard me. You will drag a piece of skin from your chest. And your father will watch."

"No! Son, don't listen to him!", Norman yelled.

Harry stared the figure, then knife. He turned to see Norman.

"Dad…I'm so sorry. It's my fault that we are in this situation."

"No, it's not! Harry, don't do this. I can't let you."

"Time's up!", figure yelled. "What will you do? Will you do the task or are we gonna beat your father instead?", he gazed Harry.

"He will not! Beat me if you like!", Norman yelled angrily.

"Silence you fool! I asked your son. Well, what's it gonna be honeybunny?"

Harry stared down. Then, he gazed over his shoulder and muttered to his father.

 _"I'm sorry."_

With that, Harry grabbed the knife, pulled his chest to be seen and sank the blade in his skin. Screaming in pain, Harry started scratching it off. Norman stared in shock and couldn't say anything.

Harry felt how blood started rising from the wounds. Closing his eyes, he bit his lip and kept digging. After a minute or two, figure finally grinned.

"And…stop!"

Weakly, Harry threw the knife on the floor. His sweater was covered with blood and chest filled with scars. He panted and fell on his back.

"Very good boy", maniac grinned. "Challenge one, succeeded."

Norman was still in a coma and saw in his eyes how Harry hurt himself to protect him. He would remember this for the rest of his life.

"I guess you should have a little time to comfort each other", figure nodded at the soldier who lifted his gun up. When Norman was freed, he stood up and tottered to his son as fast as he could. Landing to his knees, he lifted Harry from the floor and buried him into his lap.

"Oh god…", he muttered, voice trembling. Harry just closed his eyes and leaned himself against Norman's chest.

"Give them a moment", figure laughed and pointed his soldiers to follow him. When they disappeared into the darkness, Norman turned to see Harry.

"Why did you do that…?! You shouldn't have!"

"I did it to protect you", Harry smiled a little. That made Norman crack.

"I…I thought that I lost you for good when you ran off after we argued. I was so worried about you since you were sick…"

"I'm sorry that I angered and…slapped you. I shouldn't have done that", Harry said quietly.

"Oh son…I should be the one to apologize. I've been unfair towards you. But I just wanted to keep you safe…", Norman answered.

"But because of me, you got hit! This is all my fault!"

"Harry…don't say like that. We both were hurt and angry. But I think that we can put it behind. Just promise me you will never run away like that. You have no idea how scared I was. Promise?"

"I…I promise", Harry smiled a little.

Norman buried his face into Harry's hair and sighed. Then, he gazed his son's wounds.

"Those scars…they need cleaning. Here, its not a real bandage but will do for a while", Norman took his tie off and tucked Harry's chest with it. When he was done, he took boy's head between his hands.

"Harry, I want you to promise something else too. No matter what those lunatics are telling you, you won't listen. No matter what."

"But Dad…", Harry started.

"No, I can't bear seeing you to get hurt because of me. You have suffered enough. And I don't care what they will do to me, but you won't obey them. Got it?"

Harry stared his father silently. Then, he gazed to his knees.

"I swear I will get us out of this mess", Norman kissed Harry's forehead. "Just promise me…"

Before Harry could answer, Osborns heard how the figure came from the darkness. Norman shielded Harry from the maniac's evil gaze with his body.

"I think you had enough time to splutter. Get ready for round two!"


	46. Challenge Number Two

"Ready for round two?", figure gazed Norman and Harry. They both didn't answer.

"You know…your boy succeeded even better than I could have imagined. You should be proud of him Normie."

Norman was furious. Only Harry stopped him of attacking this psycho. He didn't want that his son would see any more torture.

"Now, I guess it's your turn papa", figure snapped his fingers. And then, two soldiers appeared beside of him.

"Come here", figure pointed. Norman gritted his teeth and started to get up, unwillingly. But then, Harry grabbed his hands around his waist.

"No Dad, don't!"

Norman turned to see Harry. He rubbed boy's hair.

"I have to…or else they will hurt you. And I can't let that happen."

"But Dad…please. I don't want that you will suffer either! Don't leave me alone again…"

Norman's heart cracked. Sobbing, he wrapped Harry into a hug.

"It's gonna be alright…just be strong. And no matter what you hear, don't look. Understood?"

Harry didn't answer, just burst to sob. He held his arms even tighter. He was afraid that if he let go, Norman won't come back.

"Oh please…", figure rolled his eyes. "Get on with it!"

With that, soldiers forced Norman to stand up. Then, he was yanked in front of the mystery man and pushed to his knees.

"Now…let's see how you will manage. Is this same Osborn spirit in you as well? What you could…ahah!"

Norman stared as the figure pointed into the darkness. Soon, there came a third soldier who was holding a hammer.

Harry's heart beat fast as the stared the seen. He was so scared.

 _A hammer? What he will do with that?_

"Now…here's your challenge. Pick one of your legs or arms. And then…this soldier is gonna hit it until it will break."

Norman lifted his gaze up, eyes widening.

"Are you insane…?!"

"Not at all. Of course if you refuse...well, we just do that to your son then", he gazed Harry. One of the soldiers grabbed young man of his hair and pulled.

"Ouchh, stop! It hurts!", Harry yelled.

"Stop! No! I'll do it!", Norman screamed.

"Very good. Now, which one of these shall be the one?"

Norman bit his lip. After thinking, he offered his arm. Soldier grabbed it and then…hit.

Norman's painful scream echoed all over the room. Harry shut his eyes and covered his ears. He couldn't watch.

"Wait wait", figure suddenly stopped. "Something is missing…oh yes. Your audience. Make him watch!"

Soldier who was holding Harry, yanked him in front of Norman. Harry had his eyes still shut.

 _Don't listen to them…you promised to Dad…_

"Open your eyes brat! If you don't, we will beat your Daddy so bad that you won't even recognize him."

"No, Harry! Don't listen to him. You won't watch, you promised me", Norman held his arm.

Harry was trembling. He almost opened his eyes, but Norman's demanding voice held him back.

"So stubborn…I'll give you ten seconds. It's up to you what will happen to your old man then. One, two…"

Harry didn't know what to do. Then, he remembered.

 _"I know you've been hurt Harry. But we can't give up on the people we care, not ever. You didn't give up on me, I didn't give up on you. And I know my friend Harry still believes his Dad can be saved!"_

 _"I want my father back! And I won't give up, I won't! Despite of everything, I love him!"_

"And...ten. I guess you just dug your own grave Osborn. Thank your son", figure grinned.

"No! Wait, I'll watch!", Harry opened his eyes. Norman stared back, surprised.

"If you say so…let's continue!"

Norman didn't have time to answer as he was hit again. He tried not to scream, but couldn't. Harry stared all the time, not moving his gaze anywhere. Even if his eyes were full of tears.

After about fifteen minutes, Norman's arm was sure broken. Falling on the floor, he held his arm and made painful sounds. Harry was finally able to move from his gaze away, since he couldn't look any longer.

"Such love you have towards each other…I admire your bond. You are a very brave boy Harry", figure slammed his hand on Harry's head.

Harry looked over his shoulder, angrily. Then, he turned to see Norman who was still lying on the floor.

"And challenge two…succeeded. This is so fun…!"

Suddenly, Harry's mind was filled with anger. Without more thinking, he stood up and hit his fist straight towards the figure. But he wasn't fast enough.

"Nice try", enemy said and grabbed Harry by his wrist. And then, he threw him violently towards the stairs.

"SON!", Norman yelled horrified. Harry got hit hard on his back and rolled down, screaming painfully.

"What a fool…please teach your brat some manners", he gazed Norman. Looking back furiously, Norman held his arm and ran to Harry, kneeling beside him.

"Are you alright?", Norman asked worried and tried lift his son with his healthy arm. But Harry winched in pain.

"My back…it hurts so much…", he cried.

"Where?!", Norman started to panic.

"I can't move…it hurts! Make it stop!", Harry cried and rolled on the floor. Suddenly, he sat up and…retched blood down to Norman's knees.

 _"Oh my god…",_ Norman whispered. Harry fell back on the ground and panted heavily.

"Whoops…guess I broke a couple of his ribs…my bad!", figure laughed.

That made Norman furious. He stood up and approached the figure fast.

"How dare you hurt him! Get out of my house and leave us alone!"

"My my…aren't we angry! Both of course you are…since after all, I know you very well."

Norman stopped.

"What?"

"Oh yes…why shouldn't I…of course I know myself from another dimension ", figure finally appeared from the shadows. And neither Harry or Norman couldn't believe their eyes.

A figure looked exactly like Norman, but he was more pale. Hairdo wasn't so perfect and hair fell on his face. His suit was more darker and eyes were red. And he grinned manically.

Norman stepped back as fast as he could. He went on Harry's side, knelt down and grabbed his arms around his son so tightly that Harry almost couldn't breathe. Norman ignored his broken arm and Harry's painful groaning, as he stared this figure who looked like him.

"Quite a surprise I bet? Did you really think that I didn't know about you? Of course I know you and your…or should I say, our son."

Harry tried to loose his father's grip, but Norman held him too tight. He wasn't going to let his son go, no matter how much he tried.

"Dad…I'm hurt. I can't breathe…"

The figure gazed Harry and laughed.

"I must say that my Harry was way more pathetic. Just like that Parker boy from my universe."

Harry and Norman stared their enemy.

"You…you knew Peter?!", Harry gazed.

"Of course I did! It was fun to kill him…and now your world's wall-crawler is next on my list. After you two of course."

Norman didn't know what to say. Harry just stared back, shocked.

"But I always hated this form…so weak and whiny. I can't believe that you can stand it…", figure said and started transforming. Norman covered Harry's eyes by turning them around.

"Dad…what…?"

 _"Don't look",_ Norman whispered. He couldn't watch either. It was way too familiar.

Another Osborn roared and grew bigger. His skin turned green and wings grew from his back. He had horns in his head and eyes were bright yellow. And he breathed fire.

"Now that's better", Ultimate Goblin laughed manically. His fire burned the room and surrounded Norman and Harry.

"There is no way to run!", Harry panicked. Suddenly he gasped as another goblin landed in front of him. Norman tightened his grip around his son, even if his arm was burning.

"I think it's time for challenge three. But we won't do it here. Also, there is someone who wants to see you both. An old friend of yours. Let's not let him wait, shall we?", U-Goblin grinned and grabbed Norman from his neck and lifted him up by his suit.

"Dad!", Harry yelled.

"Run son! Go get help!"

Without hesitation, Harry jumped up and ran towards the door, despite his broken ribs. But he didn't manage far as he fell to the floor and felt a huge foot on his back.

"Nice try brat, but not fast enough."

"Don't touch him!", Norman tried to kick the monster. But it was no use.

Ignoring Norman's struggling, U-Goblin lifted Harry up as well. Young man coughed blood once again and turned to see his father. Norman stared back, worried and horrified at the same time.

"Now, let's go! We'll have arranged lots of fun just for you!", U-Goblin laughed and flied out of the window, both Osborns in his grip.

And neither Norman or Harry couldn't have ever imagined, what kind of a horror they were actually going to face. What they've been through now…was just a child's play.


	47. Ock Escapes

_Drowning. Darkness. No escape…_

 _I was falling. I felt darkness surrounding me. Nowhere was light. I was alone._

 _How I became like this? Who am I even…?_

 _I hurt you. And me. I hurt all of us. How I was so blind? Why I did it? Why let my fears to cloud my judgment?_

 _Was I selfish? Maybe I was. I was too blinded by my courage and skills. How pathetic._

 _And now…no one can help me. I'm all alone. I have to carry these sins myself. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I heard you calling me. You, whose name I could never say out loud again._

 _Wait…I feel something above of me. Who is that? I don't know. Or am I already dead? Don't know that either._

 _But one thing was for sure. I wasn't myself anymore._

 _Falling. Falling. I was falling…deeper into the darkness._

"When extreme classes are gonna start again?"

"You call this a lunch? Seriously, who cooks around here?"

The Triskellion was under big changes, like the whole Academy. Ever since Spider-Man "died", his teammates had to take his place. But it wasn't that simple.

"Oh man, won't those ever quit?", Flash slammed the door open as he walked into the lab.

"You think you have problems? I had to spent the whole afternoon while listening Squirrel Girl's issues. That noise…", Miles rubbed his ears.

"Let's face it guys…this is no use. We aren't like Spidey. We can't handle this", Flash muttered.

"Maybe not, but we have to try. Someone's gonna keep this place running", Cho answered while trying some new chemicals.

"Damn Pete…you left such a perfect time", Flash rubbed his fists together.

"We can't really blame him…since it's kinda our fault", Miles nodded.

"Yeah yeah, feeling guilty surely makes things better", Flash rolled his eyes.

"Guys, guys! Let's not start a fight. We need to work together to keep this in balance. It's the least we can do for Peter."

"I wonder how he has managed during these weeks…he's been missing for a month now. And summer is turning to autumn. It's very cold out there", Miles thought.

"Well…Spider-Sense can actually protect you from cold at some point", Cho said. "But it's not a medicine or something like that of course."

Flash and Miles looked each other. They were really worried about their friend. And they were restless despite they said they won't keep looking for him all the time.

"I wonder was our decision wise…I mean…what if we made a mistake?", Flash asked.

"There is no use to think about that. Even if we would have found him, we also have to remember that Peter is still depressed and cutting himself. He needs to get his head clear before he can return to his career", Cho reminded.

"If he returns…", Miles muttered.

All three sighed and stared to the ground. This wasn't leading anywhere.

"But hey, cheer up! At least we have hope. Now, let's put this misery behind and get back to work", Cho smiled.

When they were just about to get started, suddenly an alarm went on.

"Emergency alarm! Something is happening!", Miles yelled.

"Well let's hope that is not Osborn like the last time", Flash grunted as they ran out of the lab.

"Oh sure he is, since he denied his son to rejoin. Very logical Flash", Miles rolled his eyes.

Three heroes ran through the corridor. Suddenly, Miles stopped.

"Guys…where is everybody?"

Flash and Cho turned around. Indeed, any of their hero friends or agents weren't anywhere to be seen. Instead, they heard silence.

"Be careful…my scanner is getting something", Cho said.

Miles and Flash prepared themselves. Cho followed the signal to the door, which led into the training room.

When beeping was getting stronger, Cho gazed his friends. While they nodded, the nerd took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

"What on earth?", he breathed. Flash and Miles gasped as well.

All S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and heroes were lying all over the floor. Everyone seemed to be motionless.

"Guys! What happened here?!", Miles asked.

Before any of them could do anything, suddenly from the corner of the room came a loud explosion. Iron Spider, Agent Venom and Kid Arachnid landed against the walls and fell on the floor, blacked out as the rest of the group.

"Well done Kraven", Ock grinned as he and Kraven appeared from the dust. "Are you sure this will keep them out of the way?"

"Absolutely. I brought a lot of sleeping gas and sprinkled it all over the place. They will be out of the game for a long time. And while they are sleeping, me and Rhino will inject them with that serum you and Doc Morbius created. If the wake up, they can't move since the serum will paralyze them temporarily."

"Excellent, I can see that you have done your homework. And since Spider-Man is out of the way as well…I can finally have some peace to do things. I don't want anyone to mess this up", Ock gazed senseless heroes and agents. Kraven grinned beside him.

"But now if you excuse me, I have to hurry. I have a meeting with dear old friends of mine and I don't wanna be late", Ock went into the plane which started flying towards the city. While gazing out of the window, Octavius laughed manically.

 _Finally I get my revenge…and Spider-Man won't be there to stop me!_


	48. Getting Your Promise

**Don't mind about the nickname "U-Goblin." I'm too lazy to write Ultimate every time, so this makes things easier :p**

* * *

Ultimate Goblin flied through the city while Harry and Norman both yanked in his grip. Both of them were really hurt and worried about what was going to happen.

"Let us go! Did you hear me?", Norman yelled furiously. Harry was too tired to say anything, since his ribs hurt so bad. It was so hard to stay awake…

U-Goblin just laughed manically. He really enjoyed while his prisoners were fighting back.

"Oh come on Normie, this is going to be fun! You can't even think about what kind of fun you two are gonna face!"

Norman gritted his teeth and turned to see Harry. He was really scared for his son, who was badly beaten and coughed blood between his breaths.

 _I swore I will protect him…and he was beaten right in front of me. What kind of a father am I?_

"See? There it is! Our secret hideout!", U-Goblin grinned and gazed down. Norman looked as well and Harry blinked his eyes, trying to keep himself awake. Under them, was some kind of an abandoned building, which possibly had been empty for years.

"Welcome to one of the HYDRA's secret lairs. This is really an old mental hospital, so no one would ever suspect that here is action", U-Goblin grinned and landed on the ground.

"Here you go", the monster dropped Norman. "It wasn't that bad, was it?"

Norman lifted himself up and straightened his suit, gazing his another self in rage.

"Give my son", he commanded. But U-Goblin just held Harry in his grip and grinned.

"Did you hear what I said?! Let him go!", Norman yelled.

"Hello Norman! Good to see you."

When Norman heard that voice, he whipped around. He gazed into the darkness and spotted Ock coming from the shadows.

"Octavius…", he muttered angrily.

"Yeah, me. How nice that you are happy to see me as well."

"I should've have known that it was you", Norman gazed his enemy, full of anger.

"You sure are always that same, arrogant jerk as usual. Did you enjoy your little…show?", Ock grinned.

Norman didn't respond. He turned to see Harry, who stirred in U-Goblin's grip.

"What do you want from me? Money? A deal?"

"Well, like I said before, I don't want anything _from_ you. I want _you_."

Norman stared him, surprised look on his face. He wasn't sure if he heard correctly.

"What? You want…me?"

"Yes indeed…and your dear son. He seems to be in a very bad condition. Should we take a look…?", Ock passed Norman and approached Harry and U-Goblin.

"Stay away from him!", Norman yelled and tried to push Ock away.

"You idiot…you are in my way!", Octavius hissed and threw Norman on the ground.

"Hello Harry, how are you today?", Ock grinned. Harry lifted his head up, gazing Ock angrily.

 _"You…",_ he whispered weakly.

"Oh yes. Would you like to stand? Maybe that wakes you up", Ock nodded to his partner who dropped Harry. Young man groaned of pain as his ribs hurt and it make him cough a lot of blood.

Norman gazed Harry, eyes filled with worry and pain. He would have gone to him, but Ock and U-Goblin were between them.

"What do you want Ock?", Harry wiped his mouth and rubbed his sides. He searched his father with his gaze and when he spotted Norman from the another side of the room, he felt relived.

"Well, like I told your father here", Ock gazed Norman. "I want something what he owes me. And that's you two."

Harry's eyes winded. He panted and lifted himself up slowly. He saw Norman's face and how he whispered.

 _"Don't…"_

"Owes you?! He owes nothing to you! You are the one who should pay to us what we have suffered because of you!", Harry yelled.

Ock examined Harry with his look. Then, he burst to laugh.

"My my, aren't you right about that my boy! But the truth is that your father made a deal with me. He wanted to find out that ugly bug's identity and I reminded him that when he has done so, your family belongs to me. And if I'm not wrong…that is how things went."

Harry stared Ock, not believing what he heard. He gazed Norman who looked back at him, panicked.

"You can't make a deal like that! You can't own people!"

"Oh, I totally can Harry dear. I have Normie's word. Right?", Ock looked over his shoulder.

"I didn't promise anything like that!", Norman yelled. "We owe nothing to you!"

"Do I have to remain you, you moron? You said that you are willing to do anything to get Parker's identity. And you did so. Also little birds were singing that Spider-Man is missing…am I wrong?"

Neither Norman or Harry answered. Ock knew what this silence meant.

"Oh my…what a tragedy! Since he is gone…he can't help you. Oh dear dear…"

Harry was fuming with anger. He hated how Ock mocked Peter, his best friend.

"You are insane", Harry spat. "I'd rather be beat to death than be your slave."

Ock turned his gaze on Harry. His face turned an evil grin.

"Is that so…? Well, maybe we should give you your wish then," he nodded to another goblin who started to approach boy.

Harry's heart dropped on his feet. He backed away, but lost his balance and fell down.

"NOOOO! STOP! You can't do this!", Norman screamed. He was forced in the corner and Ock blocked his way with his tentacles.

"But Norman Norman, your son asked for it. And everyone's wishes are something what we should value", Ock laughed.

"DAD!", Harry cried and shielded himself with his hands. As Ultimate Goblin stopped in front of his son, Norman dropped his head, defeated and full of pain.

"I think that's enough! Let's see if the scare worked."

Norman lifted his head and lifted his gaze up, looking panicking towards the seen. U-Goblin stepped out of the way and revealed Harry, who curled against the ground and covered himself with his arms, trembling violently and sobbing.

"Well, seems that he learned his lesson. Better be careful what you wish for", Ock shook his head as Norman pushed him out of the way, running past U-Goblin and landing beside of his son.

 _"It's okay, it's okay, I'm here…",_ Norman whispered and lifted Harry up. His son grabbed his arms around his neck and cried, shaking all over his body.

"Always so touching…but hear this", Ock gazed Osborns. "From now on, you two are mine. And no one can help you. And I'm gonna get my revenge on you Norman…by torturing your family."

Harry buried his face into Norman's shoulder. He couldn't believe that this was happening.

"Lock them up", Ock commanded U-Goblin. "And tomorrow…it's time to get the real game started", he disappeared into the darkness. U-Goblin did as he was told and yanked Osborns to some old hospital room, pushed them in and locked the door.

"You will pay for this Octavius! You hear me?!", Norman slammed the door. Harry fell on the floor and buried his face in his hands.

Norman kicked the door once more and sighed. Then, he walked to his son and sat opposite of him.

"Harry…", he started.

Harry didn't answer. He just kept sobbing silently.

 _"I'm sorry…this is all my fault",_ Norman whispered.

Harry lifted his gaze up. He watched as Norman stared to his shoes.

"Dad…was that really true what Ock said? Are we really under his control?"

Norman gazed Harry. He sighed and rubbed his broken hand.

"I'm afraid…yes. I said that I was willing to do anything to get Peter's identity. And here we are…"

Harry bit his lip. Despite he didn't like the fact, but he couldn't be angry.

"It was not your fault…you only did what you thought was right."

Norman smiled a little. Then, his face turned serious.

"Son…I need to ask you something. Why did you watch as I was hit? You disobeyed me."

"I…I had to. I couldn't let them beat you. I'm sorry Dad…I just couldn't."

"But I don't want that you will have to face this horror. I have to protect you from it", Norman said.

"I know…but please Dad…don't let them beat you. I don't want to be left alone again. If I can save you by watching…I wanna do it", Harry answered.

Norman was silent. He couldn't believe how strong his son was, despite all this.

"Harry…I'm not gonna leave you. Ever. But despite that your thoughts are noble…you have to do as I say. And that means you won't obey Octavius, no matter how he threatens us."

"Dad…", Harry protested.

"NO!", Norman suddenly yelled and stood up. "I'm not gonna talk about this! You won't argue with me, or else you are grounded for the rest of the year!"

Harry stared his father in shock. Norman realized what he was doing and fell back on the floor.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to yell. But…"

Harry didn't know what to say. He was so surprised.

"It's just that…something has been bothering me. Something what you said to me…"

"What?", Harry asked, confusedly.

Norman bit his lip. Then, he open his mouth.

 _"I wish you weren't my father."_

Harry's heart froze.

"I…I can't forget those words. And I've been thinking since then that…you do have a point. I haven't been a good father to you, if at all. And I feel so guilty about that…", Norman cracked.

Harry felt huge quilt running inside him. He had no idea that Norman felt like this.

"Dad…", he started. But he was stopped as out of nowhere, Norman burst to cry.

"I'm sorry if you feel unloved! Peter told me you think that I don't care about you…but the fact is that I do. You are all I have. Ever since you were born…every day. Even if I hid it before…"

"Dad, listen…" Harry tried.

"And that I left you alone…to face Octavius, feeling invisible while I was hunting Spider-Man…to suffer as Anti-Venom attacked you, I was The Goblin…and that you had to hurt yourself to protect me…and had to witness all of these nightmares…", Norman cried.

"Yeah, but look…"

"I…I don't know how to repay all this! You almost died god how many times! And I drove your best friend away, despite how you needed him! But I was so afraid that I will lose you…since I almost did in the explosion, when you almost got shot and while we were beaten…I'm so scared all the time!"

Harry listened how his father let his pain out. Norman cried and cried, and it took god only knows how long. When he was calmed down, Harry opened his mouth.

"Dad…I feel bad that you feel like this. I feel guilty about what I said…since I didn't mean it. I love you! You can't even think how much…"

Norman lifted his gaze up. He stared Harry, surprised.

"And you know what they say?", Harry crawled himself on Norman's side and put his arm around his waist.

 _"I don't…",_ Norman whispered.

"Well…you attack one Osborn, you attack them all. We are gonna face this together. And if Ock wants to destroy you, he will do that to me as well. I got you back and no him, or anyone can separate us. More important is that you won't leave me alone again…"

Norman smiled at Harry and squeezed him against his chest. His son was his light when he was feeling horrible, sad and depressed. Harry's cheerful side and innocent nature were his the most valuable treasures. How lucky he was of having a child like him.

"And I couldn't have asked a better father than you", Harry smiled a little. "I was just angry and felt regret almost immediately about my words. It's okay if you hate me…", he sniffed.

"Oh son…", Norman tightened his grip around him. "How could I possibly hate you? I love you more than anything. Remember that."

Both father and son just sat quietly for a long time, bot filled with relief as they were finally able let those hidden emotions and anger out. And no Octavius or anyone could break that love what they had towards each other.

"Ouch…", Norman suddenly winched. Harry let go and looked as his father held his arm.

"Does it hurt?"

"No, don't worry about it", Norman smiled. He didn't want to worry Harry.

"Oh come on Dad, you do not have to pretend to me. Here, I found some gauze over there. Hold still…", he muttered and made Norman a plaster to support his broken arm.

"Where did you learn that?", Norman asked, amazed by his son's skills.

"Well, maybe I'm not good with science…but health lessons can be very useful", Harry smiled. "But hey, you should try to get some sleep. You are exhausted and got hit to your head. You need to rest."

"No, I'll be fine. You have broken ribs. You sleep, I stay awake."

"Dad…please. I can manage, but you need to lay down for a while that nothing happens. Here, let me help you", Harry nodded and helped Norman to lay down to bed.

"Well, I guess I could rest a little moment", Norman muttered, exhausted. Harry got up and examined the room with his gaze.

"There is nothing what would help us to escape", he said, but suddenly coughed violently.

"Son?", Norman lifted his head up. He was really worried.

"Don't worry, I'm okay", Harry smiled. "You just sleep now."

"Fine, but you come here", Norman pointed. Harry did as was told and sat down to the floor beside of the bed.

"Give me your hand. Just to make sure that nothing happens", Norman leaned his free arm. Harry sighed and offered his hand. Norman took it squeezed it tightly.

"Now, you will stay right here so that I can see you. And also about what I said to listen to me…"

"Yes yes Dad, I…promise. I will not disobey you again. Please, go to sleep now", Harry said.

Norman looked back for a while, then smiled. He rubbed Harry's hand and closed his eyes. Soon, he was sleeping deeply.

Harry gazed his father and smiled a little. He turned his gaze towards the roof and thought.

 _We will get out of this…we have to. And Pete…I swear I'm gonna find out what happened to you._

Soon, Harry felt how his eyes closed. Feeling tired, he leaned against the wall he fell asleep as well.

As the night continued on and the next morning rose slowly from the horizon, the Osborn family had no idea what kind of surprises Ock was planning for them meanwhile they were resting and that they would come close of losing each other than ever before. Also if Harry thought that finding Peter would be easy, he would have to think about that twice. But sometimes, the key for the mystery might be even closer than you think…if you keep your eyes open.


	49. The Osborn Torture

The next morning rose quickly. Harry blinked his eyes and rubbed them. He was still exhausted, but sleeping eased his pain.

Slowly lifting himself up, young man felt how something pulled him back down. Landing to his knees, Harry gazed as Norman was still asleep and held his hand tightly. Smiling, Harry rubbed his father's hair.

 _I'm still worried about him…Dad really scared me with his thoughts. And I feel that he is still hurt, but doesn't show it._

Quietly, Harry freed his hand from Norman's grip. His father just stirred and didn't seem to notice that something was missing.

"Okay…where are we exactly?", Harry muttered and examined the room. He searched any useful thing which would help them to escape or defend themselves. But there was nothing.

"Damn it…we are trapped here like rats. Ock is so idiot…", Harry hit his fist against the wall. His ribs hurt and he coughed more blood.

"This is not good…", he muttered. Harry looked over his shoulder how Norman slept. Then, he decided it.

 _I have to be strong from now on…for both of us. Dad is very emotional now and gets hurt easily. And no matter what Ock is doing…I won't cry or show weakness. I'll protect us and I'm gonna be brave._

Suddenly, Norman opened his eyes and jumped awake, panting heavily. And when he turned around and noticed that the floor was empty, his gaze turned into panic.

"Harry…?!", he raised his voice.

"Here Dad", Harry smiled and walked to bed and knelt down. Norman sighed, feeling relieved.

"What's wrong?", Harry asked as Norman rubbed his cheek and smiled.

"I just had a nightmare…don't worry about it. Did you get any sleep?"

"Yes", Harry lied. "How about you?"

"I guess…I feel a little better now. How are your ribs?", Norman gazed his son, worried.

"I think I can walk better than yesterday. Don't worry about me", Harry smiled.

Suddenly, Osborns heard how the door opened. Norman grabbed Harry by his shoulder and squeezed it.

"Well well, our visitors are awake. Sorry that we don't have a breakfast service", Ultimate Goblin laughed as he appeared to the entrance. Harry and Norman just stared him, angrily.

"Out", U-Goblin walked in and pointed his finger towards the door. "Boss wants to see you."

Having no options, Harry helped Norman to get up. Then, they walked out of the room while U-Goblin followed behind.

"Stay close", Norman said quietly and took Harry's hand in his own. Harry bit his lip and repeated the line in his head.

 _Be strong. Don't be afraid. You are an Osborn and Osborns never fails._

U-Goblin led Osborns to the large hallway. In the middle of it was a pool, possibly an old swimming pool. In the corner, were some machines.

"Whatta…?!", Harry stared as they stopped in front of the machines. U-Goblin stopped behind them and crossed his arms.

"Ah, my pets are awake! Did you sleep well?", Ock came from the shadows. Norman gritted his teeth and tightened his grip of Harry's hand.

"I'm sorry that our hotel is not like in the movies", Octavius grinned. "But I hope that you will get comfortable since you are gonna spend a long time here."

"Well it sure resembles of his owner", Harry mocked back. Norman looked surprised, turned them around and whispered.

" _D_ _on't make him angrier. Just leave talking to me. All right?_ "

" _But…"_

 _"You promised not to disobey me. And you won't talk to him. Okay?",_ Norman asked sharply.

"Okay…", Harry muttered. Then, they turned around again.

"Oh, so we are having a secret society here! You know, it's very rude to whisper in front of people. Perhaps a little space would make things better", Ock nodded U-Goblin who grabbed Norman by his shoulder and yanked him away from Harry.

"No!", Norman protested. Harry felt a cold shiver running over him, but ignored it. He needed to bury his fears if they were gonna survive.

"Well, Harry. How about you and I have a talk? I would really like to have a chat with you", Ock gazed the young man.

Harry didn't answer. He bit his lip and gazed on the wall which was behind Ock.

"Are you deaf brat?! I asked you a question!", Ock slammed his tentacle on Harry's shoulder. But the boy just stared towards the wall and bit his lip.

Norman gazed his son. He yanked in U-Goblin's grip and felt nervous when his boy wasn't near him. But Harry's silence and strong attitude surprised him. Something was different.

"I guess I have to ask you again. Are you deaf?!", Ock yelled in Harry's ear. Young man closed his eyes, but didn't open his mouth. Seeing that made Norman realize what was going on.

 _He is obeying me…and pretends to be strong. I can see that he is shaking with fear…but won't show it. He must be thinking our last night conversation and thinks that he must be strong for me…oh son…_

"Stop Octavius! If there is something to say, you can talk with me", Norman spat.

Ock lifted his gaze towards Norman. Then, he passed Harry and walked to his another enemy.

"Very well. There was actually something what I was going to ask you. Are you ready to face your doom?"

Norman stared back, confusion on his face. Harry gazed over his shoulder a bit, but turned his head away when U-Goblin looked at him.

"Yes, you heard correctly. It's your turn to face that pain what you made me feel…", Ock hissed and nodded U-Goblin who let go. Octavius forced Norman to the edge of the empty pool and and stared him.

"Now…let's see how you can manage while having the third challenge", Ock grinned and suddenly…pushed Norman over the edge.

"Dad!", Harry screamed and ran to the edge. Norman landed to the bottom of the pool and groaned in pain as he hit his back against the cold floor.

"My my…I really liked you better when you were like my partner here", Ock gazed U-Goblin. Then, he turned to see Harry.

"Your father is such a weak link. Better hope that you didn't inherit those traits!"

Harry put his hands into fists. He was furious.

"You…you monster!", he yelled. He was going to hit Ock, but then saw Norman's denying look from the bottom.

"Oh I see…you are obeying your Daddy. How sweet…", Ock blinked his eyes. "Well, you know how they say…first son, then his father. But in this situation…it's the opposite", Ock laughed and threw Harry to the pool as well.

Norman stared horrified as Harry hit hard on the floor and he could hear how his son's ribs cracked as he fell. Harry fell on his back and closed his eyes as pain took him over.

 _Don't cry…don't cry…just think about something else and the pain will be gone…_

Lifting himself up, Norman was almost ready to run to his son, but then heard Ock's voice.

"Take a one single step and I will slash your boy's throat right in front of you."

Norman bit his lip and stayed where he stood. He was really scared but then to his surprise…Harry lifted himself slowly up and smiled at him.

"Now, this challenge is a little bit different than the previous two. Despite the fact that it would be Harry's turn…this is for you Norman. My own special part one", Ock gazed down.

Norman and Harry stared Ock, then each other. Octavius took something from the ground and threw it down to Norman's legs. And when he saw it, his eyes widened.

"An…iron pipe? What for?"

"Oh yes…this is my favorite moment. Well dear Osborn, you will use this pipe to beat your son. Yes, you heard correctly. You are gonna give…hmm how old was Harry again? Yes, sixteen hits where I tell you to."

Harry's eyes widened with fear. Okay, now he couldn't help of feeling scared. He stared the pipe and backed to another side of the pool, leaning against the wall.

Norman couldn't breathe. Of course he knew that Octavius had a grudge against him…but not like this.

"No…I…I could never…", he muttered. "NO! I WON'T EVER HIT MY SON!", he yelled in rage.

"If you say so", Ock shook his head. "Then I do it myself."

Harry gasped. His father stared back at him, horrified and scared than ever before. But then he remembered what he promised himself and Norman.

 _Be strong Harry._

Feeling nervous but strong, Harry lifted himself up and walked to his father. He lifted the pipe and gave it to Norman.

"Here you go Dad. Just do it."

Norman stared back.

"What?! No! I would never…"

"You have to. I'd rather be hit by you than him. Just don't think about it. I won't blame you."

Norman's eyes were glowing. He stared Harry, shaking.

"But…", he sobbed.

"Dad…it's okay. You're an Osborn and we never lose", Harry smiled.

Closing his eyes, Norman took the pipe. He couldn't help how tears wet his eyes. Harry knelt down and took a deep breath.

"Very good…now part one. His shoulder."

Trembling, Norman lifted his arm and made a quick hit on Harry's shoulder. But Ock interrupted.

"No, hit harder. With all your strength."

Sobbing quietly, Norman did as was told. When Harry felt pain running inside him, he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He would not cry.

"And…two. His sides."

Harry felt like he would like to scream as felt how his ribs crushed and possibly broke again. Norman's heart cracked by every hit.

Hit by hit, Harry's body was full of bruises and blood fell from his mouth.

 _Only one left._

"And…the last one. You amazed me Harry, not a single sound. Such spirit like I once said…", Ock laughed.

Harry gazed him angrily. Norman's eyes were red as he stared his son. He would never forgive himself.

"And now…time to finish this. It's gonna be a double attack…on his stomach and face."

Norman rose his hand. Harry closed his eyes and prepared himself.

Young man waited for the last beat, but there never came one. Instead, he heard how the pipe fell on the floor, making a loud thump which echoed from the walls.

Opening his eyes, Harry saw how Norman was trembling. He leaned his hand against the ground and tears fell from his eyes.

"No more…I can't take it."

"But Dad…just one more time. And then this is over", Harry encouraged.

"No…I can't. NO MORE!", Norman yelled.

"Jeez…what a lame ending. But I should have known that you don't have guts. Maybe tomorrow is better luck", Ock rolled his eyes.

Harry gazed back furiously. Then, he turned to see his crying father.

"Dad…", he began. But suddenly, Norman jumped up and stared Ock in rage.

"OCTAVIUS! How dare you do this?! How could you make me to beat my own son?!"

Ock gazed down, rolling his eyes. Norman's eyes were burning.

"I know that you hate me…but how can you drag Harry into this?! He is just a boy! YOU LUNATIC!"

"Dad!", Harry jumped up as well and ran in front of his father, putting his arms against Norman's chest. "It's okay, I'm fine!"

"Hah hah hah! Aren't you brain dead Normie! Of course I make you hurt him. Harry is your the most precious thing. And I know that you can't stand of seeing him to get hurt."

Norman didn't know how to control himself anymore. He grabbed his head and screamed furiously. Harry stepped back, shocked.

"Somebody's got some issues…I love it!", Ock grinned and U-Goblin laughed.

Norman yelled out all of his pain. Then, he slammed his fist against the wall a couple times and kicked it with his legs.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!", he yelled.

"Wrong! This is just the beginning. You can't even…"

"SHUT UP!", Norman screamed furiously. "I don't want to hear nothing from you!"

Harry was trembling in the corner. He had never seen Norman so mad.

"Why don't you just end this…why torture us like this? WHY?!"

"I'm just repaying all those things you did to me…now you know what is like to be treated like garbage. Put them back into the their cell! And tomorrow…it's younger one's turn here", Ock gazed Harry.

Soon, U-Goblin pushed Harry and Norman into the room and locked it, once again. Norman slammed the door with his hand, rage burning from his eyes. Harry backed in the corner and sat down on the floor, gazing towards the wall.

When Norman was calmed down, he turned his gaze towards his son. Harry's eyes were empty and he didn't move.

"Son...are you okay?"

Harry didn't answer.

"Harry…talk to me. I'm really worried about you", Norman knelt down and rubbed Harry's hair.

Harry didn't say anything. Norman gazed his son's wounds and suddenly, couldn't hold it back anymore. To Harry's surprise, he found himself of being held in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean it…", Norman cried. Harry's confusion turned a little smile and he rubbed Norman's back.

"Don't worry about it Dad. You had no choice."

"I can't ever forgive myself…your wounds and bruises…I don't deserve you."

"Hey listen…", Harry tried. But Norman held him tighter.

 _"Let me just hold you",_ he whispered. Harry nodded and put his arms around Norman. Hearing his father crying like this broke young man's heart.

"How on earth I'm gonna protect you from him?! How…?", Norman sobbed. Harry was so sorry that he hadn't answer for that.

"I…I honestly don't know. But don't worry…I can take care of myself."

"No…I swear I'm gonna protect you. You are my child and it's my job to keep you safe."

"Dad…", Harry held back tears. "You really scared me while you were yelling at Octavius. I have ever seen you like that."

"I'm sorry…I don't know what came over me. I…", Norman didn't know how to continue.

"It's okay, you don't have to answer. But promise me one thing?", Harry lifted his gaze.

"Yes son?"

"No matter what happens, you won't let me go. Please…"

"You can be sure about that. I won't leave you, ever", Norman smiled and rubbed Harry's hair. Then, they just stayed in that position as the sunset once again ended one of these horrible days. And in the horizon laid nothing, but darkness.


	50. Trapped

If Norman and Harry thought they had a rough time, things weren't any better at The Triskellion. Kraven and Rhino injected agents and heroes with the serum Ock and Doc Morbius created.

"Octavius is genius…soon, the whole Triskellion will be ours!"

Rhino didn't say anything. Just nodded.

Kraven gazed motionless group in their chambers. Especially spiders were his favorites.

"These bugs…no wonder why Octavius hates them so much. Just look at them! Tiny and whiny…"

Kraven kicked Agent Venom's stomach. No respond.

"Perfect, the serum is working. Come on Rhino! Let's move on with our plan", Kraven pointed and walked out of the lab. Rhino followed and locked the door behind him.

Agent Venom laid on the floor where Kraven pushed him. And if the villains would have noticed something little…they would have been very surprised.

 _"What's happening…? I can hear their talk, but I can't move my body or open my eyes... "_

 _"It's that serum they injected us with. It's paralyzing our bodies."_

 _"Cho! Is that you?"_

 _"Yes Flash. I can hear you, even if I can't move myself."_

 _"But how? How can you get inside my head? Are we…dead?"_

 _"No, this is telepathy. The Spider-Sense must be protecting our brains from the poison."_

 _"Really? Well, get us out of these chambers! I wanna beat that hunter boy!"_

 _"I'm afraid I can't do that. I can't move my body either. Only communicate with you."_

 _"Damn it! We are like a piece of meat to him…"_

 _"Guys! Can you hear me?"_

 _"Miles! Are you okay?"_

 _"Yeah…what happened?"_

 _"I don't really know…I can only remember little pieces. I remember that we came into the lab…and everyone were blacked out. And then…"_

 _"I remember! It was an explosion!"_

 _"Oh yes…and I remember hearing a laugh before blacking out. It was Ock!"_

 _"Ock? You mean that he escaped?"_

 _"Well, Kraven said that Ock and Morbius made some kind of a serum…"_

 _"Oh great, this is getting even better! Now the whole Academy is under Ock's control!"_

 _"Cho, can you do something? We need to get out of here!"_

 _"I've tried to figure out what is causing this…but I haven't been able discover this poison. Must be one of the HYDRA's work."_

 _"Like that's not enough…"_

Soon, Kraven came back, holding a box.

 _"What is he holding?"_

 _"I don't know…it looks like a box."_

Kraven opened the box and took needles from there. Then, he walked to the first chamber and opened it.

 _"Holy…he's putting more sleeping gas into our blood!"_

 _"Whatta? No! I swear I'm gonna kick his ass if he tries it!"_

 _"Calm down Flash. We need to think."_

 _"We have to find Peter! If Ock is missing…who knows what he is planning!"_

 _"And how were you going to do that? We can't move or talk. It's impossible to escape."_

 _"But there must be something we can do! Peter needs to know what's happening! We need Spidey!"_

 _"Guys! Something came to my mind. If we can communicate with our Spider-Sense…then do you think that Pete could hear us? He just gave up of being Spidey on the outside…"_

 _"…but he is still Spider-Man on the inside! Cho, you are genius!"_

 _"I guess that sounds worth of trying…I honestly can't think of anything else."_

Kraven injected heroes and agents cell by cell. He approached Flash, Miles and Cho fast.

 _"He is coming! We need to make our call now, before we will be blacked out again!"_

 _"But I thought you said…"_

 _"Even the Spider-Sense isn't a miracle worker. But now, hurry!"_

Kraven got closer and closer. Only a couple chambers were left.

 _"Pete! Can you hear us? If you can…please! We need your help! The Triskellion is under attack, Ock escaped and we are trapped, unable to do anything!"_

 _"Pete…I'm so sorry that we hurt you. But you need to come back…Harry and we are missing you! So is Aunt May! Norman even said that he will think about his command again…can you hear me?"_

 _"Peter…it's Cho. I'm sorry that Flash and I went to see Harry without your permission. We never wanted to hurt you or him. But we need Spider-Man…our team is not same without you! And no one is! If you can hear us…please let me know!"_

Kraven approached…

 _"It's no use. He can't hear us…"_

 _"Help me…"_

 _"Yeah yeah Miles, we know. But I can't help you. I'm as paralyzed as you."_

 _"But…I didn't say anything!"_

 _"Huh…?"_

 _"GUYS, quiet! Listen…"_

 _"Help…somebody…"_

 _"Did you hear that? Was that…?"_

 _"Oh my god…it was! I could recognize that voice anywhere! Peter, is that you? Are you okay? Where are you?"_

 _"Help me… it's so dark…"_

 _"Pete, your voice is too weak. Can you tell me where you are? Any clue?"_

 _"Help…I can't see anything…"_

Before Flash could answer, he was injected by Kraven and blacked out.

 _"Flash? Flash! Can you hear me? Damn it…he is gone."_

 _"But I can still hear you! Peter? Are you there?"_

 _"…"_

 _"I can't hear a thing. Was it really him? Or was it just our imagination?"_

 _"It was Peter, no doubt. Where do you think he was?"_

 _"I don't know…his voice…"_

 _"Cho? Cho! Are you there? Oh no, he's coming! Peter, if you can hear us…I saved your costume! It's in the showcase in your room! In case you change your mind and get this…but we can't beat Ock alone! Come…"_

"And…the last one. Now they will sleep like babies for a looooong time. Last dose was way too weak. That stupid Rhino…"

When Kraven stood up and walked out of the lab, three spiders were laying on the floor, sleeping deeply. And as the light went out…there was only darkness.

 _"Help me…"_


	51. Memories, Memories

While Osborns were suffering in Ock's grip and the Web Warriors were in trouble at The Triskellion, Aunt May had no idea what was going on. She headed to down town like she did once in a month. Stopping the car at the parking space, she got out and sighed. Grabbing her bag, she walked in from the gates.

May headed through the area. Walking a little further…and then she stopped. Gazing the tombstone, she knelt down. Waving mud and grass away, she read the name which was written on it.

 _"Ben Parker, beloved husband and uncle. RIP."_

May took a bouquet from her bag and settled them on her husband's grave.

"Happy anniversary darling…it's been three years now. And I still feel like it was yesterday…"

* * *

 _It was a quick shot. May could hear that echoing from the walls as Ben fell on the floor. And she screamed._

 _"Aunt May!", Peter ran downstairs. "I heard a gun shot! What was it?"_

 _"Don't come here!", May commanded young man. Peter stopped to stairs and tried to look behind the corner._

 _"Ben! Honey, are you alright?", May shook him. She gasped as her hand was bloody._

 _"Oh god…Peter! Call an ambulance! Hurry!"_

 _Peter didn't argue and ran to get the phone. When he was done, he ran to his aunt._

 _"Help is on the way! Why…?", he stopped as saw his uncle. May tried to cover the seen, but it was too late._

 _"UNCLE BEN!", Peter screamed and landed to his knees beside of him. He took Ben's hand in his own and rubbed it._

 _"It's gonna be okay Uncle Ben…you are gonna be fine! I promise!", he managed to say between his sobbing._

 _Next thing what Peter could remember, was how Aunt May was crying and the doctors tried to support her. He was staring out of the window, tears falling on his cheeks._

 _It was he and Aunt May from now on._

 _"So sorry for your loss…", guests shook Peter and May's hands. The funeral was held two weeks after the accident. And Peter blamed himself all the time._

 _"It was my fault…", he muttered as he stood at Ben's just sealed grave._

 _"Uncle Ben…I promise you didn't die for nothing. I promise I'm gonna find him who did this to you. I swear I'm gonna help people as you did. And I won't let you down."_

 _Aunt May gazed her nephew further away. If only she had known this being the day when that shy, nerd boy died and Spider-Man was born._ _Would she had acted differently if Peter would have told her about his plans?_

* * *

May straightened roses which she had bought and watched her husband's grave. With Ben, died something else with her. She realized that it's only a matter of time when your life will be blown away. And you can't never know when your time comes.

But in the Parker family, May wasn't the one who changed dramatically after the shooting. Peter took the whole blame about the accident, since he believed he could have stopped the burglar. And no May, or anyone managed to convince him otherwise.

"You know…you should see Peter now. He is so different than then…", May said.

Wind shook leaves in the trees around the graveyard. May tightened her grip of her jacket.

"He is still blaming himself about your faith…and I can't turn his head around. He is so stubborn like you…a family trait perhaps?"

May was so worried about Peter. She had heard nothing after that fateful night. Deep inside she knew that Peter can take care of himself…but he was just a child, who had lots of enemies.

"It's not that I'm not proud of him of being Spider-Man…but it's just that Peter never tells how he feels. He has seen so many bad things and suffered only god knows how much…but he won't tell about his feelings. He always buries pain and sadness under that mask. Am I doing a right thing that I'm not forcing him to talk?"

Sometimes, May felt so lost without Ben. Peter didn't have a father figure who look up to and she had to raise a traumatized teenager alone, the best way she could. But was that enough?

"Peter…he is cutting himself Ben. If you could hear me, I'm not sure what you would say about it…but I feel that you could have a better grip of him than I do. I was blinded by his pain. And now…he's been missing for a month. What should I do?"

May thought about that day when Peter revealed her that he was Spidey. But young man didn't know that she had a doubt about it before the truth came out. Spider-Man sounded so familiar…both of them had a strong sense of justice, they were kind and brave. And when she examined Peter's behavior closer…it didn't need much to put the puzzles together.

 _"All this time I was afraid to tell you."_

 _"You shouldn't be afraid of telling me anything. This changes nothing, you're still my nephew, I'm still your aunt."_

 _"I'm the man you raised me to be."_

"No…he is a man who we raised him to be. I'm so proud of Peter…and I know that you would be too dear. After all, Spider-Man was born from your values."

Feeling a drop on her shoulder, May gazed up. Sky turned darker and wind blew strongly. It was about to start raining.

Standing up, May rubbed the tomb with her hand.

"Goodbye sweetie. Peter and I are missing you every day. Until next month."

When May walked to her car and started driving, she sighed. She hoped that despite all this, in the end, sun would rise again and bring happiness with it.

But Peter had his own journey to go through, before he could be reunited with his aunt. And on that path, would lie more threats that no one could have thought.


	52. Harry's Task

Back in Ock's lair, Octavius was working in his lab when Ultimate Goblin walked in.

"I suppose you locked them up?"

"Yes boss. Are you preparing for the next challenge?"

"Indeed I am my dear goblin. This challenge will test that brat's skills and courage. And I can't wait to see Norman's face when he must watch his son's torturing and is unable to do anything…god how I enjoy this!"

U-Goblin grinned. Two villains burst to laugh which echoed from the empty walls.

In the hospital room, both Osborns were sleeping. They were exhausted and hurt from the previous happenings and especially Harry's wounds made him feel pain. Norman leaned against the wall while it was Harry's turn to sleep in the bed. As usual, they held hands just to make sure that they were close to each other. And it made Norman to feel safer.

Harry rolled in the bed. He was sleeping restlessly and couldn't get a nice position.

 _"Harry…"_

 _Harry was surrounded by darkness. He gazed around as he heard the voice._

 _"Harry…please help me…"_

 _"Pete? Is that you? Where are you? I can't see you!"_

 _"Har…help me!"_

 _"Peter…please tell me where you are!"_

 _"Over here!"_

 _Harry turned around and saw Peter standing in front of him, back turned against him._

 _"Pete…", Harry reached his hand. To his surprise, Peter started to run._

 _"Peter! Wait up!",_ _Harry started running. But he wasn't able to catch up with his friend._

 _"Catch me if you can!"_

 _"Hey, slow down! Why such a hurry?"_

 _Suddenly, Peter stopped and turned around. Harry gasped as he saw his friend's face. Peter's face was like Anti-Venom's._

 _"Harry...come and play with me!"_

 _Harry stepped back, horrified._

 _"No…"_

 _"Your fault…its Norman's fault I'm hurting myself!"_

 _"Peter, please…"_

 _"And now, YOU WILL PAY!", Peter screamed and jumped towards Harry._

 _"NOOO!", Harry screamed._

"SON! Calm down, it was just a nightmare!"

Harry opened his eyes and realized that he had fell down from the bed. He gazed up and saw Norman's worried face.

"Dad…? Where…?"

"You were having a bad dream", Norman said gently and lifted Harry up. His son just panted heavily.

"It was…", Harry gulped as he landed on his back to bed. "It was Pete…he was in trouble."

Norman gazed Harry, concerned. He was really worried about him.

"I see…"

"What do you think has happened to him? I can sense that he is in trouble. I need to find him."

"I don't know…I have to admit that Peter's disappearance bothers me as well. After all, it's my fault that he ran off…", Norman dropped his head.

"Dad…just forget it okay? I don't blame you anymore. It's no use. Let's just hope that he is safe", Harry pat Norman's shoulder.

"Yeah…since we aren't really in any better situation. I have thought over and over how to get out of here…but can't figure out a plan."

"Maybe in time we think of something", Harry muttered.

"I hope so…but hey, get back to sleep now. I'm right here so no need to worry", Norman smiled and rubbed Harry's hand.

Harry smiled back and closed his eyes. Soon, he was sleeping again.

 _-o-o-o-_

When the next morning rose, Harry opened his eyes. He coughed a little and opened his mouth.

"Morning…gosh this bed is so awful…even sleeping in your room was better…"

Harry was stopped as no one responded. He turned around and noticed that Norman was gone.

"Dad?", Harry jumped up.

The room was empty. Harry ran to the door and hit it with his fists.

"Hey, let me out! Did you hear me?!"

No matter how much he bang the door, no one answered. Harry fell on the floor and grabbed his head.

 _Don't panic…don't panic. You have to be strong. For Dad and Peter._

Suddenly, Harry heard how someone opened the door. Backing against the wall, he grabbed a nearest medicine bottle for his weapon.

"Oh, good morning young one!", Ock came in. His eyes were glowing.

"Where is Dad? What did you do to him?!", Harry gazed, angrily.

"Always such in a hurry! Don't worry, he is safe. Or…almost."

Harry gritted his teeth. He leaned against the wall, covering himself with the bottle.

"Very interesting choice for a weapon. But I suggest you put that away and follow me. If you want to see Norman…", Ock went to the door.

Gazing over his shoulder, Harry decided that he had no choice. Supporting his ribs with his hands, he followed Ock to the corridor. They walked down to stairs.

As the hallway once again appeared to their gazes, Harry noticed that something was different. The pool was filled with rusty water.

 _What the hell is happening?_

When they finally stopped, Ock turned his gaze towards Harry. Young man bit his lip and stared back.

"Now Harry. First I must say that you have surprised me with your skills and spirit. You have shown that you have potential. And I'm gonna repay it if you succeed."

Harry looked surprised. Well this was very unexpected.

"But of course, you must defeat your task. For your sake…and Normie's", Ock gazed on the another side of the pool. Harry's eyes widened as he saw the seen.

Norman was chained around one of the pillars. And in his neck…was some kind of a needle. He had his eyes closed and his head was pointing down.

Harry felt that he would like to scream. But he calmed himself down and gazed Ock.

"What did you do…?"

"Ah, well! You see that needle in his chest? It's poison. It's paralyzing your father's body at every moment. And slowly…it will drift towards his heart and brains. Once reaching there…it will shut them out of the game. So in other words…Norman will die if you don't manage to save him in time."

Harry's face turned into a shock. He watched as poison weakened his father. He had to save him.

"What…?", Harry hid his anger. "What do I have to do?"

"It's very simple. The key to unlock chains and get a rid of the needle is in there", Ock pointed the pool. "You just have to dive it out."

Harry stared into the water, then Ock.

"How on earth I'm gonna find a little key from the rusty water?! It's impossible!"

"Well, it's up to you what you wanna do. Every moment when you are yapping, Normie is closer to death. You are his only hope", Ock grinned.

Harry gazed his father one more time. Then, he prepared himself…

"Son!"

Harry lifted his gaze up, surprised. Norman lifted his head up and gazed him, weakly.

"I see…he can still talk. Well, little time to say goodbye", Ock laughed.

"Don't worry Dad!", Harry ignored Ock's laughing. "I will save you!"

"No…it's too dangerous!"

"Dad, I'm not gonna watch you die. No matter how much you are against it!"

"You won't do what Octavius says! Harry, the answer is no!", Norman yelled more loudly.

"I'm sorry…but I can't obey you at this time. Forgive me", Harry said, started running and jumped into the water.

"HARRY, NO!", Norman screamed. He tried to free himself, but couldn't.

"Your brat sure loves you", Ock gazed his enemy. "He is willing to do anything to save you. Oh and did I mention one thing? This isn't only typical water…it's filled with caustic acid. So in other words…it's like a fire to human skin. Especially if you are injured…"

Norman gazed Ock horrified. Then, he gazed the pool, heart beating. Soon Harry came to the surface, screaming as his wounds were burning.

"NO! OCTAVIUS, I WILL KILL YOU!", Norman yelled. Ock just laughed.

"God!", Harry muttered. His bruises and bloody wounds were burning and he felt that it will kill him.

 _Stop whining! Ignore the pain…that's what Peter used to say. Show Ock he's the one who is gonna lose._

With his new power, Harry dove under the water again. Norman yanked himself as much as he could and sobbed quietly as his son was in danger right under his nose.

 _I failed him…again. I can't take this…!_

Dive by dive, Harry searched the pool. But he wasn't able to find the key.

 _Come on…where is it?!_

Needing more oxygen, Harry swam to the surface once more. He took a hold from the wall and then, heard how Norman called him.

"Son! Where are you?! Answer me!"

Harry swam on the spot where Norman was and gazed up. When his father saw him, his eyes were teary.

"Harry…get out out there now!"

"No Dad, I can't! I have to find the key and save you!"

"But you get hurt! Don't make me to watch this…", Norman cracked.

"Dad…listen. You need to be strong. I know that you're feeling bad, but if you are letting your fears to control you, then Ock will win. And we can't let that happen", Harry said seriously.

"But…I'm the one who is suppose to be protecting you! Son…I beg you! If something happens to you…there would be nothing for me to live for! You are my life! Don't leave me alone…", Norman begged.

Harry felt like the pain in Norman's eyes killed him. But then he saw the needle.

"I'm sorry…maybe in time you understand", Harry answered sadly and dove again.

"NO, NO! Harold, come back here this instant!", Norman yelled.

Ock enjoyed the scene with all his heart. Seeing Norman in pain was the best gift he could ask for.

"Don't worry Osborn! Since the acid is burning your son's skin, you can be thankful that he is not going to be look like you!"

Norman lifted his gaze towards Octavius, feeling he would like to kill him. He would make him pay all this humiliation and torture.

Under the water, Harry's skin was burning. Suddenly, young man caught water to his lungs and fell to the bottom of the pool.

Minutes passed. Norman searched Harry with his gaze. Something was wrong since his son didn't come up.

"What's wrong? Why he hasn't come back up?", Norman yelled at Ock.

"Well…maybe he caught water to his lungs. Drowning perhaps?"

Norman's breathing stopped. He couldn't think. He just kept staring into the water.

 _Come on son…don't do this to me!_

At the bottom, Harry felt how his strength gave up. His skin was burning. He had no spirit left.

 _"Harry!"_

 _Huh?_

 _"Har…don't give up! You need to keep fighting! Norman needs you! I need you!"_

 _Pete…?_

 _"Harry…get up and kick Ock's ass! NOW!"_

Suddenly, Harry felt how his hand hit on something. He rubbed it in his hand and opened his eyes a bit.

"You…YOU KILLED HIM!", Norman screamed furiously and struggled in chis chains. Ock rolled on the floor and laughed manically.

"HARRY! MY SON! NO! YOU PROMISED NOT TO LEAVE ME!"

Ock and U-Goblin laughed from the bottom of their lungs. Norman gazed on the floor and cried violently. His life was over.

Suddenly to their surprises, the water started moving. And then…Harry popped out, holding his arm.

"I FOUND IT!", he screamed.

Ock and U-Goblin stared the seen, not believing what they heard. Norman lifted his gaze up, heart almost jumping out of his chest.

Harry swam to the edge of the pool and climbed up. He panted heavily as he fell to his knees. Taking a deep breath, he ran to his father and freed him from the chains and threw the needle away. Before he could do anything more, Norman grabbed him into a tight hug and broke down.

Harry felt how his father was trembling and cried on his shoulder. Harry smiled and pat Norman's back.

"It's okay Dad. I did it. I saved you."

Norman didn't do anything, just held Harry. He was once again so close of losing his son. He didn't know how long his mind would handle this.

 _"Why you keep doing this?",_ Norman whispered. _"Do you know what kind of scars it leaves?"_

"Because of love", Harry answered. "I love you Dad! And I'm willing to do anything to you save you. Even if it hurts."

Hearing those words was a last crack for Norman. Suddenly he let go of Harry and fell down, blacked out.

"Dad? Dad! What happened?! Are you okay?! DAD!", Harry knelt down and shook Norman's arms.

"Oh…I suppose he went into a shock about the poison and all of this excitement…", Ock grinned.

Harry got up and ran to Ock. He held his fist.

"You better tell me right now what's going on! You said that once I find the key, it will destroy the poison!"

"And I didn't lie. But remember what I told you? I told that Norman was already injected with the poison. It just started to effect…", Ock shook his head.

"What…?! NO! It can't…STOP IT! DO SOMETHING!", Harry screamed.

"I can't do anything. It's you who shares his blood. Only you can save him…and there is a choice what I'm going to give you. Come here", Ock pointed.

Harry gazed over his shoulder and followed Ock to the closet. From there, he took two pills.

"Now…you see these? One of these pills is an antidote to cure Norman. And another…will end his pain."

Harry stared the pills and tried to grab them. But Ock held back.

"Ah don't rush! I didn't finish. I said that one of these pills is a cure. But this another will slowly kill the person who ever eats it. It will take weeks, but slowly it will hamstring the body function."

Harry bit his lip and gazed Norman. He was getting restless.

"And now Harry…we come to the prize what I was telling you about. You are free to decide which one of these you are going give your father. If you give him the medicine, it will not only cure him from the poison, but it will also heal his broken arm. But if you choose to cure him, you have to take the poison which will destroy you. And vice versa. Understood?"

Harry stared Ock. This was a real nightmare…since one of them was going to die. But his action was crystal clear…he could not live without a father. Left being alone twice was way too traumatic.

"How do I know that you're not lying?!", Harry spat.

"Well, you don't. But do you have a choice? It wouldn't be fun if I let you two die that easily."

Without hesitation, Harry grabbed the pills and was just ready to start running. But U-Goblin blocked his way.

"Out of my way!", Harry said angrily.

"Not so fast. I will make sure you're not bluffing. What is your decision?", Ock asked.

Harry gazed Ock in rage. He took the poisoned pill and put it in his mouth.

"I see…very well then. Swallow so that I can see."

Harry did as was told. When he was done, Ock let him pass.

Harry ran to Norman and lifted his head. His father didn't even breathe anymore.

 _"Here you go Dad. This will make you feel better…and I'm sorry",_ he whispered and made Norman swallow the antidote.

After a long feeling moment, Norman jumped to sit and coughed. He opened his eyes and rubbed his head.

"Where am I…? OH GOD! Harry…!"

"Dad…I'm right here", Harry smiled and pat Norman's shoulder. Norman turned around and when he saw Harry, he couldn't help chuckling with relief.

"You are alright…thank goodness!", Norman grabbed Harry into a hug. Suddenly, he noticed something.

"My arm…it doesn't hurt anymore."

"It because of the antidote. I gave it to you which healed you", Harry said.

Norman stared his son, surprised. He rubbed Harry's forehead.

"An antidote? Where did you get that? Did you take one too?"

"I…", Harry turned to see Ock. "Yes. I did."

"That's so good to hear", Norman smiled and leaned his forehead against Harry's. "I was so scared…well. We will talk about that later. Now, I…"

"Now you two are gonna go back into your cell. I've had enough of watching your ugly faces", Ock commanded U-Goblin. When he approached Osborns, suddenly Harry stepped in front of him.

"Wait! We will go willingly, you don't have to yank us. But could we have something to eat? We can't beat the tasks if we are starving."

"Excuse me? Do I look like a butler?", Ock rolled his eyes.

"Certainly not…but we need to have strength to keep on in your game. And I bet you don't wanna have skinny prisoners", Harry nodded. Norman was confused.

"Son, what are you…?"

"Fine! Anything to get a rid of you. At the backyard grows an apple tree. You may get food from there with my partner. In a meantime, Normie can wait in the cell", Ock turned his back and disappeared from the seen.

"Harry!", Norman protested in panic as U-Goblin pushed him into the room.

"It's okay, I'll be back soon. Don't worry", Harry smiled as U-Goblin slammed the door locked. Then, he headed Harry towards the backyard.

 _I'm so sorry Dad…I hope that when you will find out what I did...you will understand. But until then…I'm gonna fight back with all I have._


	53. Healing Hearts

Heading out of the door by U-Goblin, Harry took a deep breath. It was so good to be outside, since those hospital walls were so dark and dirty.

"Hurry up brat", U-Goblin pushed Harry towards the trees. Young Osborn gazed over his shoulder angrily and walked further. Soon, he spotted an apple tree and ran to it.

"Damn it…those apples are too high. I can't get them and if I hurt myself more, Dad will kill me. But I'm starving…"

"Hey you!", Harry yelled at U-Goblin. "Would you mind to help me?"

The green monster leaned against the wall and gazed the boy with his look. But to Harry's surprise, U-Goblin walked to him.

"What do you want? Better not to be something idiotic…"

"I was wondering…that maybe you could get those apples for me?", Harry gazed up. U-Goblin stared like this child was out of his mind.

"Please…I'm begging you. Then, we can leave."

Grunting, U-Goblin shook the tree and bunch of apples landed on the ground. Harry smiled, thanked and started to pick them up. But then came another surprise.

"I carry them, or else we aren't getting anywhere", U-Goblin pushed Harry out of the way.

"Oh...okay. Thanks", Harry nodded, surprised.

"There is some water if you need…and some bread. Maybe even a couple oranges if I remember correctly", U-Goblin pointed towards the old kitchen as they walked back in. Harry gazed to the sky, sighing since he didn't know when he was going to be outside again.

 _If I ever see it again…_

Finally, Harry had a whole box of food which to share with his father. He walked first, while U-Goblin followed behind.

"Thanks of your help…why are you doing this?", Harry turned his head.

"Someone has to keep you alive or else boss will be mad. He really enjoys playing with you."

"Really…? And not just because you feel…pity?"

U-Goblin stopped for a moment. Something flashed in his eyes which Harry noticed. Was that…concern?

"Don't think too much of yourself", the mean green finally said and forced Harry to continue walking. Young Osborn just lifted his shoulders and didn't respond.

 _-o-o-o-_

Norman walked circles between the back wall and the door. He was feeling restless since his son was out there with some dangerous psycho.

 _They've been gone almost one hour…what if something has happened? No, I can't even think about that after all this!_

Soon, Norman heard how the door opened. Whipping around, he saw how U-Goblin stood in the doorway. And then…Harry walked in.

"Son!", Norman nearly ran to him and grabbed Harry's head between his hands. "What took you so long?! I was so worried…"

"I'm fine Dad", Harry smiled. "Look what I brought!", he held the box.

"What's this?", Norman looked surprised and took the box from Harry and opened it.

"Food. And I had help…", Harry gazed over his shoulder. Norman stared, not understanding at all what was happening.

U-Goblin stared the family for a while, then locked the door. When he was gone, Harry turned on his father.

"Here you go Dad", he went to the box and took an apple from there. "Catch!"

Norman grabbed the apple and rolled it in his hand. Harry took an orange and took a bite from it.

"Oh god this is so good! I don't even remember when was a last time I ate…"

Norman stared his hand, then his son. Suddenly, he put the apple on table and sighed.

"Harry…there is something I wan't to speak with you."

"Now? Can't it wait?", Harry said between his chewing. "You should eat since now you have a chance!"

"No…it can't. Come here", Norman put his hand on Harry's shoulder and settled him to sit down to bed.

"Is something wrong?", Harry gazed, confusedly. Norman took a chair and sat opposite of his son. Then, he crossed his arms and leaned his head against them.

"Yes…something is badly wrong. And it's bothering me all the time."

"Well…what?"

Norman closed his eyes. He could still hear his painful screaming and see how Harry nearly drowned right in front of him.

"Dad…?", Harry asked.

Norman opened his eyes and gazed Harry. His son's bruised body, dirty clothes and rusty hair made him to rub his eyes with his hand.

"It's just…well. I don't know where to start. But…you have no idea how I'm feeling right now. I'm so shocked, scared, restless, nervous, in pain…and…disappointed."

"Disappointed? What for?"

"Don't get me wrong…but I can't help saying that I'm a little bit disappointed in you son. You swore not to disobey me again and on the next thing…what do you do? You nearly got killed, right in front of me! Again!"

"But I didn't have a choice! I had to save you! Or should I have just let you die?", Harry asked, frustrated.

"No…that's not…NO! Don't even start that. You broke your promise and crossed a line with your rights. Yes, you aren't maybe a little kid anymore, but you are still a child. MY SON. And you are suppose to be listening YOUR FATHER, who I AM", Norman gazed, being serious.

Harry sighed, feeling annoyed. He lifted himself up and walked to the table.

"I know that you're my parent Dad…but in life, there comes situations when we can't help but to break rules. You taught me that sometimes, it's better just to get on with it, despite someone else is saying otherwise. Push the weak links away, remember?"

Norman gazed Harry. He was surprised that his son still remembered those things.

"It was a long time ago! I was a totally different person than I am now!"

"But can you deny it? I wouldn't have made it if you died out there Dad! Where would I have gone then? Tell me!", Harry gazed Norman, face filled with pain.

Norman didn't know what to say. He bit his lip, rubbed his head and thought.

"You're right…in that. But…it's just that all of these happenings…you have succeeded way better than I have. Despite you were in coma, I was The Goblin, all Octavius's sick games…you just get up and keep going. Not a single break down…I'm very surprised about it. This is so hard for me…but for you…it seems to be so easy."

Harry felt how those words slashed his heart. If Norman only knew about the horror he carried inside…

"It makes me feel like that…you can manage by yourself. I feel…useless. You don't need my protection…maybe you don't need me at all. And I can't really blame you…maybe I'm not a father type after all. So…I won't stop you anymore, it's no use. I'm sorry I can't offer better than this…but I don't get along with others easily", Norman gazed on the wall, hiding his glowing eyes.

Harry was trembling. He felt that he would like to die there where he stood. Suddenly, he grabbed one of the medicine bottles and threw it against the wall. A hit made the bottle to break into many pieces and glasses fell all over the floor. Norman turned around, shocked.

"How can you…", Harry breathed, eyes burning. "How DARE you say like that?!"

Norman froze to his spot. He had never seen Harry being so furious.

"You have no idea how I feel about this!", Harry yelled. "How can you say that I don't need you?! Because of you, I stand against Ock and suffer through his sick tasks! Do you have any idea how horrified I was when you were chained against the wall?! Or when you were that monster and Octavius almost injected me and you with his serum?!"

"Son…", Norman whispered.

"I'M SCARED LIKE HELL, OKAY?!", Harry screamed. "But I hide it so that you don't have to worry! But I'm so full of fear…ever since that stupid Anti-Venom took me over! I can still hear it whispering in my dreams…and see it standing beside of my bed! And like that's not enough…I spent TWO YEARS of lonely nights waiting for you…and you never came when I needed you the most. I thought I never see you again!"

Norman was totally surprised and shocked at the same time. He didn't know what to say.

"And now you say I can take care of myself huh?! Like how? With these bruises and broken ribs?", Harry showed his hands.

"Harry…", Norman started.

"BE QUIET! You don't know ANYTHING! Of course it's easy for you to say that keep going…but what if I can't? What if I don't even want to? Maybe you should just let me to rot here…vanish away like Peter."

"What?! No…NEVER! I…", Norman tried.

"You know what Dad?! Go! Leave me alone to manage myself! Then you can be happy that you don't have to take care of me…or worry about anything!", Harry couldn't help tears coming in his eyes.

Norman lifted himself up and stared Harry, concerned. He offered his hand, but Harry backed away.

"I'm so tired of pretending to be brave…I just can't take it anymore! But I just kept going because of you…since I had no idea what else to do. But I was wrong…I'm not strong enough."

"Son…calm down. I'm…"

"I leave you be from now on…despite I found some comfort from the fact that whenever I was in trouble, I would not have to fear while knowing you would be there to protect me. YOUR LOVE was all I ever wanted and needed Dad!", Harry cried.

When Norman heard that, his heart broke. Totally.

"I…I HATE YOU!", Harry ran towards the door. He was just about to slam it, when Norman grabbed his arms around his chest.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry!", Norman cried. Harry tried to break away.

"Let go of me!"

"Not in a million years! I once did that mistake…but I WILL NEVER let you go again!"

Harry yanked angrily, but soon he was too tired. He just cried.

"Harry…god what I have done?! I never wanted you to feel unwanted…since I love you so much! And now I know that you were just hiding your pain…I won't let anyone to harm you more!", Norman said.

Harry cried even more. He was so tired to be strong anymore…all what he wanted was his father's protection.

"You see son…the truth is that I knew you were pretending. I know you very well and was so worried when you didn't show any weakness. Like you were gone…and I couldn't get a hold of you. Am I right?"

Harry didn't answer. He just cried.

"It's my fault that I let you to take a part of this game so easily…and I nearly lost you because of it. You can't even image what that's like", Norman buried his face into Harry's shoulder.

"I…I thought that you are never scared or sad", Harry sobbed quietly.

"Oh if you only knew…you can't even think what I kind of feelings I hide from you. It's my job not to bother you with them."

Harry calmed down a bit. He sniffed and rubbed his eyes.

"But now", Norman turned Harry around. "It's gonna change. From now on…I won't let you out of my sight no matter where we are. I'm not gonna let Octavius or anyone to take you away from me."

"How were you gonna do that?", Harry asked. "Octavius will beat me if you don't obey."

"I think of something. But protecting you is more important", Norman smiled sadly.

"Dad…I don't want to do any of those things anymore…I'm too scared!", Harry buried his face against Norman's chest.

"And you don't have to. But promise…don't disobey me just because you think you will be left alone. That's never gonna happen. Where ever you are and whenever you need me…I'll be here for you. You can count on that."

"Really? Promise?", Harry asked.

"I promise. With my life", Norman rubbed Harry's cheek and kissed his temple.

Harry smiled back but suddenly, coughed violently. He fell on the floor and grabbed his chest.

"HARRY! What's wrong?!", Norman knelt down and grabbed his son.

"Nothing I guess…"

"Please…don't lie to me. Your bruises are even more large and your wounds are bleeding…you need to get a bath and have some fresh clothes. You are filled with rusty dirt and your chest is in a bad condition…I can't even think about it", Norman shook his head.

"But where I'm gonna get clothes? I have only these", Harry said.

"Leave it to me. After all, now it's my turn to do what a father should do", Norman smiled and got up.

"Open up! Did you hear me you monster?!", he slammed the door.

"Dad…what are you doing?", Harry asked.

"Just wait. Hey, are you deaf? OPEN UP!"

Soon, Harry and Norman heard steps. And then, U-Goblin slammed the door open.

"What are you babbling here?! Shut your mouths!"

"My son needs a bath", Norman said and lifted Harry from the floor.

"Like this is some spa", U-Goblin grunted and was just about to slam the door, but Norman put his leg on the entrance.

"Please…he is badly hurt. Just one quick bath and some clothes. That's all what we need."

"I'm out of my mind…", U-Goblin shook his head and pointed towards the bathrooms. "But make it quick!"

Norman nodded and lifted Harry in his arms. Then, he walked towards the bathroom.

"Dad, I can walk myself…", Harry tried.

"No, you are too hurt. Don't argue with me anymore, please", Norman said.

Soon, Harry was sitting in a bath tube and Norman knelt down to wash him. Harry felt like being a child again.

"Show me your back", Norman commanded and Harry obeyed. When Norman saw the wounds, he turned his gaze away.

"Oh god…"

"Is it…bad?", Harry asked.

"Well…kinda. But don't worry…I'm gonna clean them after I've done with this", Norman grabbed a towel and rubbed Harry's head.

"You know…I used to bath you a lot when you were a baby."

"Really? You had time to do that?"

"Of course…and from now on. If you want to", Norman teased a little.

"Right", Harry grinned. It was so good that he didn't have to be the leader anymore. Being under his father's protection was way more comfortable.

"Are you done yet?", U-Goblin hissed.

"Yes", Norman yelled back and gave Harry a bathrobe. Then, he helped his son up from the tube, grabbed some clothes from the closet and carried him back into the cell.

When they were locked up again, Harry sat down on the bed. Norman took some cleaning stuff from the closet and knelt down.

"This is gonna hurt a bit…but it will make you to feel better. Hold still…"

Harry grunted in pain as his wounds hurt as the cleanser fell on them. Norman rubbed his son's head and continued carefully.

"And…all done. Here, put these on", Norman offered clothes. Harry grabbed them and stared them.

"Yay…some old hospital junk."

"I'm sorry but that's all what I was able to find. But it's better than your dirty clothes."

Harry sighed and put the clothes on – blue hospital trousers, a white t-shirt and a gray Fleece. At least his shoes he was able to use.

"Oh! I forgot", Harry suddenly said. Norman turned his head.

"Here", Harry took a tie from his pocket and gave it to his father. "I cleaned it for you when that monster didn't see. Thank you for letting me to use it."

Norman smiled and put the tie back to his shirt. Then, he gazed towards the table.

"Now...I think we should eat. I'm starving. And you need strength."

"Yeah…", Harry walked on the table and opened the box. Both father and son sat down and started eating.

"I can't believe how good some fruits can taste", Norman muttered as he ate the apple.

"Yeah…it's good to have some normal food once in a while. Usually we eat outside with Pete…", Harry silenced.

Norman stopped eating and looked Harry. He leaned his hand and pat Harry's shoulder.

"Son…I know you're worried about Peter. But I promise that when we will get out of here…we are gonna find him."

"Dad…", Harry lifted his gaze, being surprised.

"Yes…since now what I have seen…I understand what Peter has to go through every day. And I…need to apologize my behavior", Norman nodded.

Harry was so happy that didn't know what to say. Norman smiled and was just about to continue eating, when Harry grabbed his arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Dad…thank you. I love you!"

Norman felt how his heart cracked of joy. He pat Harry's back and smiled.

"I love you too son. Now, you better finish your eating. Then, it's time to go to bed."

"Huh? But it's not even late…"

"Maybe not, but you need to rest. And I could get some sleep as well since now you're here with me and I don't have to worry. Well of course I worry but…"

"Ah, okay. What ever you say", Harry nodded and continued eating.

When they were ready to go to bed, suddenly Harry shivered strongly. Norman felt his forehead and gasped.

"Oh god…you have a strong fever. Here, I found a blanket from the closet. And put my jacket on as well."

"But Dad…what about you?"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. But we need to keep you warm," Norman helped his son to bed and tucked him in. When he was just about to sit down on the floor, Harry grabbed his arm.

"Dad…would you…?"

"Yes?", Norman asked gently.

"Well I was thinking that…the last time I woke up…you were gone. And I got so scared…"

"Oh…I'm so sorry. But that stupid goblin yanked me out and covered my mouth. I tried to call you, but you didn't wake up. And I can say that I was so horrified when you were left alone in here…", Norman answered.

"Don't worry, it was not your fault. I'm just glad that you're here now. And that's why…would you sleep beside of me in the bed? I know that I demanded some space at home…but now I really want to be close to you", Harry nodded and made some room while backing against the wall.

"Of course, if you'd like", Norman smiled and settled down beside of Harry. Then, he grabbed the blanket and covered himself and his son with it.

"Thanks Dad…goodnight", Harry smiled and put his arm around Norman's waist. Soon, he was sleeping.

"Night Harold…my sweet child", Norman rubbed Harry's hair and pulled him to his chest. And then, he fell asleep as well.

Too bad that despite of the Osborn's nicest day so far, Octavius was far of giving up with his prisoners. And somewhere out there was someone else too, who was going to need Norman and Harry's help more than anything…just like they once needed his.


	54. No Way Out

_Pain. It was pain._

 _I tried to open my eyes, but I wasn't able to do that. It hurts so much…_

 _How long I've been here? Days? Weeks? Months?_

 _I deserve everything. All those brutal words and anger…all of them._

 _Once I was so famous. Everybody loved me. But now…there is nothing left._

 _I'm a loser. Weak. Pathetic…and it's all my fault._

 _If could switch places with you…I would do it. But I can't…well. Is that a surprise?_

 _No one needs me…no one wants me. I'm so hated. Disgusting._

 _And what I'm now…_

 _I wish to be dead._

Ock sure made sure that no one was able track him down. He contacted Kraven every other day to check what was the situation at The Triskellion.

 _"No worries boss! Everyone are sleeping likes babies",_ Kraven said at the monitor.

"Very good. And you give them the serum every day like I told?"

 _"Yes. And we are building stronger cells. There is absolutely no way any of them could escape."_

Octavius grinned. This was fantastic.

"Good work Kraven. Keep up, I call you again soon."

 _"Yes boss!"_

Ock whipped around and returned to his work. He grinned as he stared his creations.

"My children…I swear that soon, you will be alive!"

Since Osborns were behaving and obeying nicely, U-Goblin allowed them to have short breaks outside the cell. Both Norman and Harry were relieved about the opportunity, since being locked up in a small room was driving them crazy.

"Fresh air! Grass! Sun! Clouds! I've missed you so!", Harry ran out of the door when they were on their daily break. U-Goblin leaned against the door, making sure that his prisoners could not escape. Well, they didn't really have a chance, the backyard was covered by high electricity walls.

"Son! Don't go too far", Norman walked further to the garden. He gazed his son with his look and wasn't going to take his eyes of him.

Harry examined grass and trees. He was always a curious nature and biology was actually one of his favorite subjects at school.

"Hello little one", he noticed a butterfly resting on the ground. Offering his hand, it flied on it.

 _"You know…you sure are a lucky one. You don't have to witness all of these horrors and you have wings to escape at any time you want…",_ Harry whispered. He coughed, but covered the noise with his hand.

The butterfly flied away from boy's hand and reached towards the sky. Harry looked after it and sighed.

"Harry!"

Harry turned around and saw how Norman was sitting at the bench.

"Yeah Dad?"

"Come here", Norman pointed. Harry did as was told.

"How are you feeling?", Norman felt his son's forehead. It was still burning.

"I…well…not very good. I mean that I don't cough so much as I used to…", Harry stopped as he fell to his knees and coughed blood.

"What kind of a disease is this that it won't leave you alone? Even broken ribs won't cause things like this. And since I tucked them…you should be feeling a little better now. At least as good as is possible in these circumstances", Norman held Harry by his shoulders and looked worried.

Harry stared his feet . He haven't still told about the poison which he ate…he just couldn't break Norman's heart again. They have been without tasks for three days now and it was the best times in their lives for a long time.

 _But soon I have to tell…since I already feel that the poison is effecting in my body. But how? I don't even know how long I have time..._

"Guess that's enough for the day. Get in", U-Goblin interrupted. Both Osborns just sighed and obeyed without hesitation. They have learned that arguing was useless.

When they were walking through the corridor, suddenly something made them stop. Ock was heading towards them.

"There you are! I have something to show you", he grinned.

"No…no…not again! I can't do this anymore!", Harry stepped back in panic. Norman turned around, grabbed his son by his shoulders and knelt down.

"Don't be afraid…I'm gonna protect you. You don't have to play any of those sick games. Just do as I say. Okay?"

Harry nodded, fear burning from his eyes. Norman lifted himself up and pulled Harry behind his back.

"Well, what are you waiting for?! Follow me you fools!", Ock spat and turned around. U-Goblin pushed Osborns forward and they had to follow their enemy, since there was no choice.

Ock led Osborns down the hallway. At this time, the pool was empty. Harry had his hands around Norman's arm and when he remembered his last mission, he tightened his grip.

Ock stopped at the edge of the pool. Harry and Norman stared him, nervously and annoyed.

"Why so quiet? Come here!"

Harry hesitated and stood stubbornly on his spot. Norman had to yank him to move and they approached the edge, slowly.

"Dad…I don't want to go near that pool! I have too many bad memories about it…"

"I know...and I share your feeling. But we have to do as Octavius says. Disobeying just makes him angrier. Trust me, I know what kind of a sick mind he has", Norman whispered back, trying to sound encouraging.

 _Too bad that I'm afraid myself as well._

When they stopped near the edge, Harry hid himself behind Norman. He was too scared to face Ock.

"But Harry! Why are you hiding behind Daddy's back? Where is that courage you had before?"

Harry didn't answer. He just held Norman's arm and buried his face into his suit.

"Maybe you two have spent too much time together. Being separated can give some interesting ideas to human mind", Ock nodded to his partner. But when U-Goblin approached Osborns, Norman stepped back.

"Don't you dare! You won't touch my son. If you do, I will rip your body apart piece by piece."

U-Goblin just grunted and was just about to throw Norman out of the way, but Octavius stopped him.

"No, wait. Let's give Normie his wish. His spirit…is so amusing and pathetic. And that's why I enjoy spending time with him."

Norman rolled his eyes to Octavius. That made Ock laugh.

"Such an arrogant cretin you are! You always surprise me you know. Sometimes I almost feel regret that I left Oscorp."

"Did you bring us here to listen your lame jokes? You said that you had something to show", Norman spat.

"Oh yes. Well, look down there", Ock pointed. Norman and Harry turned their heads and their faces turned white as they saw the seen. Instead of water, the pool was full of spike strips.

"You see those spikes? Their blades are so sharp that they can cut anything. Even steel is like a paper."

Harry stared the pool, fear taking him over. His legs were numb and he couldn't say anything.

"And now…let me show what those are for", Ock grinned. Suddenly, U-Goblin grabbed Harry by his Fleece and flied above of the pool.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?", Norman screamed. Harry gasped and yelled in panic.

"DAD! HELP ME!"

"Put him down right now! Did you hear me?!", Norman yelled angrily. He turned to see Octavius who looked Harry and then turned his gaze on Norman.

"Well now Osborn…it is time for you challenge. Let's see how you can manage to act in panic", he gave his mark. Then…U-Goblin dropped Harry.

"NOOO!", Norman screamed. As Harry was just about to hit stripes, U-Goblin grabbed him by his hand.

Harry was sobbing and trembling as he gazed down. He was only a couple meters above.

"What do I have to do!?", Norman asked, voice trembling.

"Simple you idiot. You will repeat every sentence I tell you. If you don't…well, you know what happens", Ock gazed Harry. "Kneel."

Norman did as was told. He gazed Harry, who looked back, tears in his eyes.

"Now…listen carefully. Every sentence you say to me, is a promise. I will record your voice so that you can't cheat. Got it to that damn brain of yours?"

Norman gazed down and nodded quietly.

"All right, I think we can start. First, I want you to tell me your name."

"Huh? What for…?"

"Oh what an idiot! Make him listen!", Ock spat at U-Goblin. And soon…Harry was dropped again, but from higher spot and grabbed then.

"AAAHHH!"

"NO! STOP! Please…", Norman lifted his hand towards his son. Harry closed his eyes and cried.

"I guess that sharpented your brains. Now, what is your name?"

"Norman…Norman Osborn."

"And that brat over there…?"

" My son…Harry. Harry Osborn."

"Good. And…I am?"

"Otto…Otto Octavius. Look, why the hell you want me to say these?!", Norman lifted his gaze up.

"Listen and you might find out", Ock spat back. "And here comes the first part…and make sure to repeat it word by word. Got it?"

"Yes…"

"Good. I, Norman Osborn…?"

"I, Norman Osborn…", Norman repeated.

"Will now promise…?"

"Will now promise…"

"That me…?"

"That me…"

"And my son…?", Ock read from the paper.

"And…my son…"

"From now on and until the end…?"

"From now on and until the end…", Norman muttered. Harry yanked in U-Goblin's grip and stared his father.

"Will belong to Otto Octavius. And if something happens to me…Harry belongs to him. And he can do what ever he wants with him…?", Ock finished.

Hearing that, Norman and Harry's hearts both almost stopped. Norman lifted his gaze up, eyes widening.

"What…?!"

"You heard me. Repeat if you want to see your boy alive."

"But…I can't! I WILL NEVER GIVE US TO YOU AFTER ALL THIS!", Norman yelled angrily and jumped up.

"If that's your choice…then I guess you should start preparing for the funeral", Ock said.

U-Goblin flied to the roof and threw Harry through the air. Norman ran to the edge of the pool, held his head with his hands and yelled in panic.

"DAADDD!", Harry screamed.

"STOP! ENOUGH! DON'T HURT HIM!"

"But it was your choice. And what did you say again? With great power comes…great reward? Don't worry Normie! You didn't care about Harry before…why this would be different? When he is out of the way, you can concentrate on building your empire. After all, you are good of driving people away", Ock grinned.

Norman was fuming with anger. He was going totally insane…it took total strength to keep his rage in control.

"You…you lunatic! Psycho! Have you ever enough?! How long you think you can keep playing with us? HOW!?"

"But Normie Normie…these are your own ideas what you once taught to me. Why denying what you said?"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH FOR ONCE! And I'm NORMAN, not NORMIE!", Norman yelled, face red with anger.

"Dad…please stop!"

Norman and Octavius gazed up. Harry was held by his leg and he was upside down.

"SON! Bring him down this instant…!"

"Dad! Just do what he says! I'm begging you…I'm so scared up here!", Harry yelled between his teary gasps.

"But…I would never give you to him! I'd rather die…!"

"It's fine! I can't take this anymore! At least I'm gonna be with you! That's all what I want!"

Norman gazed Harry, eyes glowing. He couldn't even imagine how much Harry loved him.

"Very wise advice Harry! You should listen to your son. He is absolutely the brains in your family", Ock laughed.

Norman gazed him, furiously. Then, he turned his head towards Harry and watched him for a while. Young man stared back, begging.

"Very well…", Norman said in pain. Then, he landed to his knees, buried his face in his hands and hid his sobbing.

Ock stared his enemy. Every time when Norman was getting weak, his power grew stronger. His revenge has succeeded perfectly.

"So…where were we? Oh yes…repeat after me. "Will belong to Otto Octavius…"

When Norman was done and Ock had recorded his promise, older Osborn just sobbed in his hands. He couldn't believe that this was going to be his family's future. Be slaves and owned by his worst enemy. Being locked up in some old hospital room…getting out only for short times. No video games, pizza nights, driving around with a limo. Harry would never graduate from high school or spend time with his friends. Instead, they were going to live in some psycholand and face this horror every day. He could not protect Harry from Octavius completely…even if he promised so. Trust into his own parenting skills and into his and his son's surviving from this without traumas were slowly dying. All what Norman saw, was darkness, depression and pain.

U-Goblin landed on the ground and dropped Harry. Young man was shaking and crying. Harry wiped his eyes with his hand and rubbed his sides. He couldn't handle this anymore. He hoped that he would die soon…even that sounded better than this.

"Welcome to your new home! You are free to choose which one of these rooms you will make yours. And if you need anything…we try to get what you wish. Maybe", Ock laughed.

Norman lifted himself up from the floor as he noticed that his son was freed. He ran past Ock and landed to his knees, putting his arms on the back of Harry's head and around his chest. Then, the family just sobbed in silence.

"I hate love…", Ock rolled his eyes and turned his back. U-Goblin stared Osborns for a while and then, forced them up and head back towards their cell.

When they stopped in front of the door, suddenly U-Goblin pushed them further.

"Boss said that since you succeeded well, you are free to eat in the kitchen. And if your runt needs a bath…you can do it. There is also some magazines and books to read."

Norman and Harry didn't respond. They were full of sorrow.

 _-o-o-o-_

Rest of the day was filled with silence. Norman washed Harry like he did every night. Then, they went into the kitchen and started eating.

"What would you like to have? Bread? Fruits? There is even some juice and cheese", Norman asked quietly as he opened the closets.

"Whatever. Like those would make things better", Harry answered and rubbed his wounds.

"Don't rub them. It only makes your condition worse", Norman commanded while making their meal.

"What does it matter?! We are gonna spend the rest of our lives here! And I'm never gonna see my friends again or do anything typical teenage stuff! And never gonna see Peter…"

Norman stopped making and went to Harry. He knelt down and put his hands on Harry's arms.

"Oh son…I wish I could say something to encourage you. But despite that our situation is worse…I wanna protect you until the end. Maybe I'm not succeeding very well…but I'm doing my best. I just want you to be happy…"

Harry gazed Norman. Suddenly, he couldn't help but to start sobbing.

"Dad…you are doing your best. And we have never been so close or have spent time together as we do now. Without this horrible case…we would still be total strangers to each other. I regret nothing…but…"

"But…?", Norman looked worried.

"I…I just can't do it anymore! I…I wanna die Dad! Please, stop my pain…!"

Norman gazed his son, shocked. He tightened his grip of Harry and shook his head.

"Don't…don't EVER SAY LIKE THAT! EVER AGAIN!"

"Dad…", Harry gasped.

"ENOUGH! I can't even think about that option…no! I CAN'T LIVE without you!", Norman grabbed his head.

"Dad…I'm sorry! Please…you're scaring me!", Harry grabbed Norman's shoulders.

"You know what is my worst fear son?", Norman lifted his head. Harry shook his head.

"It's that I would be left alone. Waking up by some morning and notice that you're gone. I…I have no one else in this world, than you. No close friends…no large family...only you. And I would walk through fire, ice, nails…Octavius to keep you with me. So…don't ever ask me to stop your pain. That is something I won't do…and you can't ask me a thing like that. Despite what we're suffering."

Harry gazed back, feeling great pain inside him. He wanted so much to tell Norman the truth about his condition…but something held him back.

"I…I'm sorry. I was stupid. But can you promise me something?"

"Depends what you're going to ask", Norman smiled a little.

"Well…no matter what happens, you will take care of yourself. Never let Ock win", Harry nodded.

Norman was surprised.

"What kind of a question is that?"

"Just promise! You always say that to me…but I wanna hear it also from you."

"I…I swear. Harry, your thoughts are very strange sometimes", Norman chuckled a little and put his arm around Harry's neck and rubbed his shoulder.

"Well, from you I got those genes, right?", Harry smiled on Norman's shoulder. After their emotional moment, Osborns ate their food. Then, they examined the kitchen.

"There is nothing…certainly nothing. How the doctors spent their coffee breaks?", Harry lifted an eyebrow.

"No idea…this hospital has been empty for years. The last time I saw it in action was when I was young", Norman crossed his arms.

"Well…no wonder it was so long time ago", Harry grinned. Norman couldn't help but burst to laugh.

Suddenly something stopped their talk. Father and son gazed towards the door and listened.

 _"You want me to go to The Triskellion?"_

 _"Yes, get some stuff there. I can manage with Norman and his brat."_

"What are they talking about?", Harry wondered and leaned to look from the door. But Norman pulled him back.

"Let me", Norman leaned to look. He saw how U-Goblin and Octavius were talking at the end of the stairs.

"Are those pity little weeds out of the game as you planned?"

"Yes indeed my dear mean and green. They are locked up and the sleeping gas is making them to be in a coma. And they can't wake up without a cure."

"You're sure are as famous as they say", U-Goblin grinned.

"Of course! But now, go! Are our prisoners locked up?"

"Yes boss. I'll be back shortly", U-Goblin nodded turned around. Norman pushed Harry against the wall as the monster passed the kitchen and disappeared behind the corner.

"Well, time to spend time with my babies", Ock turned around and headed down the stairs. When he was gone, Osborns came to the corridor.

"Did he say that The Triskellion is under attack? Oh my…so it means that my friends are as well! I wonder does Peter know…?", Harry said.

"What on earth Octavius is planning? He said something about his children…", Norman rubbed his chin.

"Hey Dad…we aren't locked up! He forgot to return us back to cell."

Norman lifted his gaze and turned his head around.

"Oh yes…well, that is great! Let's find a way out of here", Norman took Harry's hand in his own and they turned around and started walking through the corridor to opposite direction. After walking, the corridor split into two.

"Where is the exit? I can't see even windows."

"I don't know. Maybe we should split up? I go there and you…", Harry started.

"Don't even think about it. We are staying together. Let's check this one first", Norman led them left.

Since there was no light, the corridor got darker.

"I can't see a thing", Harry muttered.

"Me either. Hold my hand tightly", Norman answered. After they walked for a moment, Harry spotted something.

"Dad, I see something! It looks like a...light. Or something like that."

"Yes…I can see it too. Let's go and check it out", Norman nodded.


	55. Mysterious Hole

_"Norman Osborn, the CEO of a tech company Oscorp has been missing almost two weeks now. His employees reported him missing when he never arrived to a meeting where he was suppose to enter. Also his son Harry has vanished as well and police believes that a same person is behind their disappearances. Case got even more strange when researches found a link between Osborns and a missing teenager Peter Parker, who disappeared from Queens almost two months ago. His aunt May Parker reported him missing after young man ran off while having some kind of an argument. It was revealed that Parker is close friends with Harry Osborn. Could their fates be connected? All of the clues must be reported immediately…"_

 _"Spider-Man, our town's number one hero has been quiet for a long time. Where is everyone's favorite webslinger? Is he gone for good? Or will he come back?"_

Aunt May listened a radio. She was making a dinner and stopped as she heard the news. She stopped and put the volume up.

 _"Osborn's last whereabouts are from their home, where the police found traits of a violent fight. Is someone bitter against Norman Osborn? Where are they now? Are they even alive?"_

 _"Peter Parker is a teenage boy with a brown hair and blue eyes. Body build is normal…"_

"Oh my goodness…Harry and Norman are missing as well. What is going on…?"

May grabbed her phone and tried to call Miles, Flash and Cho. But any of them answered.

"Well, maybe they are too busy. I can only hope that this case will open up soon…"

While going back to cook, May had no idea where all of those people really were.

 _-o-o-o-_

Back at the corridor, Norman and Harry leaned against the wall and approached a light which they saw.

"What is that?", Harry narrowed his gaze. It was so dark that he couldn't see anything.

"I don't know…can we put the lights on somewhere? This is frustrating", Norman answered angrily.

"Let me see…", Harry freed his hand and examined walls. "There is nothing…"

"Don't let go of my hand! I don't want you to get lost", Norman offered his arm.

No one answered.

"Harry?"

No answer.

"Son, this is not funny. Where are you?"

Still, no answer.

"Oh no…HARRY!", Norman yelled and turned around, leaning against the wall.

After a while, Harry yelled.

"I'm here Dad! I found something."

"Where? I can't see you…"

"Here, follow my voice", Harry said.

Norman followed his son's voice, by leaning against the wall. After a while, he was able to recognize Harry's features since he was holding a flashlight.

"Thank god…", Norman took a deep breath and pat his chest. Then, he walked to Harry and grabbed his son's hand.

"Make sure never do that again. Got it?"

"Sorry…but I found a flashlight from that old cleaning closet. It's not very bright…but will help."

Norman took the light in his hand. Soon, they were walking again.

"I wonder…what kind of patients were treated here? I mean that this is a mental hospital…no wonder why Ock chose a place like this", Harry shivered.

"Well…he is a really strange and dangerous person. And sooner we'll get out of here, the better", Norman nodded.

"But you made your promise. Even if we escaped, he still owns us. What difference could that make?"

"I will never be his toy, no matter what he recorded. Octavius underestimates me badly if he thinks I'm going to obey him. If he wants us, he will have to go through me first. No one harms you, no one."

Harry felt a little bit better. Now this was true Norman who he knew. Maybe his father just needed some encouragement.

 _I just hope I can manage until then…_

Suddenly, Norman stopped. Harry bumped into him and fell on the floor.

"Ouch! Why did you stop?"

 _"There…",_ Norman whispered and lifted Harry up. Further away was glowing a red light.

"What is that…?", Harry started approaching. But Norman pulled him back.

"Wait here. I go to check it out."

"But Dad, why can't I…?"

"I said, stay here. And don't dare to move anywhere. Okay?", Norman commanded.

"Fine", Harry crossed his arms. He held the flashlight as Norman approached the light.

Feeling nervous, Harry rubbed his sides. This place was like from a real horror movie.

"Son, come here."

Harry did as was told and ran fast to his father. Norman was looking a little hole on the wall where the light came from.

"There…?", Harry lifted an eyebrow.

"Yes…but this hole is way too small. I can't fit in."

"Well, I can. I go to check what it is", Harry knelt down and was just about to crawl in, when Norman landed down as well and put his hands on Harry's shoulders.

"Oh no, do not even think about it. If we both can't get in, none of us will. Let's continue", Norman started to get up. But Harry stopped him.

"Dad, please. I'm small enough to have a look. I go fast and come back. That's simple."

"Harry, I said no. You can't really expect me to let you go after all of those horrible happenings where I nearly lost you? No, not ever", Norman shook his head.

"Dad…", Harry lifted himself up. "Please, we don't have a better option. What if there is something useful to help us to escape?"

Norman bit his lip. He was still hesitating.

"But…what if there is something dangerous? I…can't lose you. I WON'T."

"You won't lose me. Not now, or ever. But we have to take risks. Trust me, I can handle this", Harry nodded.

Norman gazed his son. He was really against this…but likely he had any better idea.

"All right then…but just one quick look. And you will speak to me all the time. Okay?"

"Okay", Harry nodded and settled himself on his back and crawled himself slowly in.

"Be careful", Norman held the flashlight. Harry continued crawling and then came some ugly smell into his nose.

"Eewww! What a smell!", he held his nose. It smelled like rotten tomatoes.

"Did you say something?", Norman asked.

"I said that here smells like dead", Harry yelled back.

"I see…well hurry up. I'm getting a little nervous."

Harry continued crawling. The hole got smaller and smaller and darkness came quickly.

 _Maybe this wasn't a really good idea after all…_

"Dad! I can't see the light anymore. It's like it…disappeared."

"If that's so, then get back here. It's not safe to be in some kind of a tunnel in a old building like this. Foundations are in a bad condition and can be very…", Norman started.

"I think I got your point! I'm coming back", Harry interrupted. But when he was about to turn around, he heard a voice.

"What was that?"

"Harry? What's happening?"

"I think I heard something…", Harry's voice trembled.

"Heard something? Son, get back here now!", Norman yelled.

Without hesitation, Harry tried to push himself back. But soon he realized that he was stuck.

"Dad, I'm stuck! I can't move!"

Norman's voice turned into panic.

"What? Stuck?! Are you sure?"

"Yes! I can't move…and I feel that here is something else with me…I'm scared!", Harry grabbed his head.

"Oh no…oh no…", Norman held his head. He gazed to the hole but wasn't able to see his son.

"What do I do? I wanna get out of here!"

"Don't panic! Just listen to my voice! Umm…can you turn around?"

Harry tried, but couldn't.

"No, I can't! Tunnel is too small!"

Norman held his head. Why did he ever listen Harry? He should have just stayed in his command.

"Well…uhh. I try to find some robe to pull you back! Just wait there and…"

"Shhh!", Harry yelled.

"Son?", Norman lifted an eyebrow.

"Quiet!", Harry listened. He heard something…like claws hitting against the walls.

 _"SCRATCH...SCRATCH…"_

 _What is that?_

 _"SCRATCH…"_

"Harry! What's happening there?"

Harry was trembling all over. Then, he turned his head around into the darkness…and gasped as he saw two eyes.

"OH MY GODDDD!"

"SON! What's happening?! HARRY!", Norman yelled. He tried to kick the wall but wasn't able to break it.

"DAD, HELP! IT'S COMING!", Harry screamed.

"NO! Hold on son, I'm coming!", Norman pushed the wall. But suddenly…he heard how it started shaking.

 _Oh no…_

"The wall…it's collapsing! HARRY, MOVE!"

Harry felt how the tunnel was trembling and dust fell on him. Suddenly, it collapsed and buried him under it.

"AAAHHH!""

"NO, SON!", Norman screamed. He jumped out of the way as the wall collapsed and buried the hole under dust and woods. When the chaos was settled, Norman lifted himself up and coughed.

"God…Harry! Can you hear me son?"

No one answered. Norman ran on the spot and tried to throw woods and rocks away.

"NO! YOU…WON'T…TAKE…HIM…FROM…ME!"

No matter how much he tried, but the hole was under covered. Norman hit his fists against the wall.

"WHY?! WHY?! Why you keep ripping him away from me?! What bad I have done to deserve this?"

Letting his rage out, Norman calmed down. He wiped his coming tears away and straightened his tie.

 _This won't help…I have to find another way in. Don't worry son…I will save you. No matter what it takes!_

With that, Norman lifted himself up and ran through the corridor where they were going in a first place _._ He would not let anyone to separate his family again. Not as long as he was breathing.


	56. Finally Found You!

Harry coughed as the dust settled in a tunnel where he got trapped. He opened his eyes but couldn't see anything.

"Dad! Are you there?"

When he didn't get an answer, panic filled young man's body. He was trapped alone only god knows where, without Norman. And the last thing he remembered was not being alone…

Harry grabbed his mouth and coughed. Then, he tried to calm himself down.

 _Don't panic Harry…Dad must be looking for you right now. He won't leave you here…_

When he was able to relax a bit, Harry examined walls with his hands. They was covered by woods and rocks.

 _How do I get out of here? I'm stuck…_

Kicking woods with his legs a couple times, suddenly Harry felt how them started shaking. And then…ground under him collapsed and he fell.

"HELP!"

The fall was quick. Soon, Harry landed on his back and rolled out of the way as dust and rocks hit on the floor after him. Couching blood, boy rubbed his hair.

 _What a fall…where am I?_

When he didn't feel dizzy anymore, Harry lifted himself slowly up, after making sure that his legs supported his weight. Taking a hold from the wall, he gazed up.

 _Okay…so now I'm freed. But how do I find Dad?_

Harry examined the room where he landed. It was small and dark. The floor was filled with dust and dirt. In the corner, were some old tables and chairs.

"Looks like some kind of a closet…so there must be a door", he muttered.

Harry followed the wall with his hand. And soon, it hit on something.

"Bingo!", he said happily and grabbed the knob. He had to yank a bit but finally, was able to push it open.

Behind the door revealed a long corridor. Taking a deep breath, Harry started walking. He was really nervous, but tried not to panic. But it wasn't easy.

 _Damn you Ock…what a mess you brought us into. What if I get lost forever?_

Harry slammed his forehead. Enough of this babbling.

 _Be strong…you're an Osborn. Remember what Dad said…never let anyone use you as a doormat._

Young man walked faster. If he was ever going to get out of this mess, he would never argue with Norman again. Now he realized how his father must feel at every moment.

 _I wonder where he is…_

Suddenly Harry stopped. He saw something glowing in a distance.

 _What is that? It looks like the light which we saw earlier…_

Harry began to run. He really wanted to get out of this darkness. He was feeling really nervous without protection.

When Harry finally reached close enough, he backed against the wall. He had learned to watch his back before acting. So, he leaned to watch behind the corner just to make sure that it was safe to continue.

The light was coming from some big entrance. Turning his head around, Harry ran to it.

 _Should I go in? What if there is something dangerous?_

Realizing that he didn't have much choice, Harry buried his fears and walked in from the entrance. And what he saw next…dropped his mouth wide open.

"Whatta…?", he managed to say.

Harry was watching a huge room, which was glowing in a red light. Walls were covered with some kind of a red slime and all over the walls grew some kind of…nests. And not only that, but the room was full of machines and lab stuff.

 _"What is this place?",_ Harry whispered as he examined the room with his look. He took quick steps and gazed this all.

 _Looks like some kind of a lab…is this Ock's work?_

Harry had a really bad feeling about this. He needed to find Norman and quick. God knows what kind of dangerous creatures were in here…since he felt something in the tunnel.

 _Better leave before anything happens..._

Starting to head back towards the entrance, suddenly Harry heard something. Someone was coming. Searching a good place to hide, he noticed a closet leaning against the wall in the corner of the room. Running to it, he jumped in and closed the door.

Soon, two figures came in. Harry recognized them being Ock and Morbius.

 _"What are those up to…?",_ he whispered.

"Took you long enough to collect all of those potions!", Ock spat as Morbius lifted a box on table.

"I'm sorry boss, but these chemicals are very rare. It's not easy to find the right ones."

"Well, more important is that we have them now. Do you have everything you need?"

"Yes. I can start working as soon as I make some preparing. Is our test subject ready?", Morbius asked.

"Of course is! Do you think that I'm just sitting around here and wait until you come from your adventures?", Ock rolled his eyes.

"Well no, but you have been very keen with your prisoners…"

"Osborns are just puppets when I get bored. But as soon as you're ready, they can be the next victims…", he grinned.

Harry's heart jumped out of his chest. This was just horrible.

 _Dad…_

"But now, let's go to watch some news. Norman's employees are wondering where their beloved boss is. And I swear that they are gonna wonder it for a loonngg time…"

Ock and Morbius laughed and walked out of the lab. When they were gone, Harry came out.

 _What sick things they're doing here? And test subject…what does that mean?_

Suddenly, a huge wave of pain hit on Harry's head. He grabbed it and fell down.

 _Oh god…that stupid poison is giving headaches now. I have to tell Dad as soon as I see him…but where I can find him?_

Harry tried to imagine Norman's face when he will find out that his son was going to die. Despite his protection and fears…he could not save Harry this time. He was going to be left alone…live with his worst fear.

Tears fell on the ground. Harry didn't want to die…but he loved his father so much that it hurt. And seeing Norman suffering and crying because of him was always so hard to watch.

 _I love you Dad…I love you so that it will kill me in the end. I just hope that I'm able to spend my last moments with you…_

Another person who shared a special place in Harry's heart, was Peter. Sure Flash and others were his friends as well…but any of them could ever replace that bond what Peter and he had. He loved Peter as a friend, as odd as it sounds. But they've been through so much together…and Harry hoped that he could say goodbye to his best bud before it's too late.

 _Oh Pete…I miss you very much. If only I knew where you are…_

As his headache got worse, Harry grabbed his head. He thought about Norman and Peter and what they've done together.

 _Dad…Pete…I need you! Help me…_

Pain…pain…until it suddenly stopped as quickly as it started in a first place. Harry blinked his eyes and stood up.

 _Okay…okay. I feel a little better now. Could it be…that happy emotions like love and friendship…fights back against the poison?_

Soon Harry remembered what he was suppose to do. Right. Find Norman.

As Harry was just about to head out, he heard something. That voice made him to turn around.

 _Was that…mourning?_

Feeling his heart beating, young man turned around. Harry listened quietly.

 _"Arrrhhh…"_

Yes, someone was mourning. And it sounded like…a human.

 _Is there someone else too?_

Pushing his escape plans away, Harry went deeper into the room. This wasn't really wise…but what if there was someone else who Ock took a hostage? He had to help who ever was there.

Stopping, Harry searched direction where mourning was coming from. And soon, he noticed a door at the back wall. It wasn't easy to discover since it was behind a huge closet.

Harry went to the door and pushed the closet away. He was surprised that he was able to do that, despite his condition.

 _Okay…be brave. And if you see something suspicious...get away immediately._

Grabbing the door, Harry yanked it. It took a while to get it open, but he managed.

Leaning to look behind the door, that same smell what Harry felt in a tunnel surrounded him. Grabbing his nose, young man couldn't help but to retch strongly.

 _God this smell…is so horrible…_

Feeling like he was going to throw up, Harry grabbed his stomach. He wasn't sure if he could continue.

 _But I have to…I can't just leave that person there all alone._

Ignoring his bad feeling, Harry walked further into the room. At first he didn't see anything…but suddenly hit his head against something.

"Ouch!"

Grabbing his head, Harry realized that he had bumped into some kind of a metal chamber. It looked like that healing tube where he was during his coma.

 _What is this?_

And then mourning started again. Nearly jumping out of his skin, Harry realized that it was coming from that metal box.

Hesitating, Harry grabbed a chair from the corner and jumped onto it. Then, he took a deep breath and leaned to look. And what he saw, stopped his breathing.

Harry was looking through the glass a person who was sleeping inside the tube. Surrounded by plasma, the figure's skin was pale and eyes were tightly shut. Only sound what was coming out, was groaning.

 _Oh my god…I have to help! But…who is this?_

Harry grabbed his sleeve and wiped plasma away from the glass. And his eyes widened as he finally recognized this person's face.

 _No...It can't be…_

Harry opened his mouth and nearly screamed.

 _"PETER!"_


	57. Saving Norman

Harry held his breath as he stared his friend inside the tube.

 _Pete…so this is where you have been all this time…_

"Peter! Are you okay? Can you hear me!?", Harry hit his fists against the glass. But Peter didn't respond or react.

Biting his lip nervously, Harry tried to open the dome. But it was too heavy.

 _I have to get him out of there…but how?_

Jumping down from the chair, Harry ran back to the lab. After making sure that it was empty, he ran to the closet and opened it. From there, he found same looking iron pipe what Norman was forced to use to hit him.

Running back into the room, Harry jumped onto chair again. He lifted the pipe and stared Peter.

"Don't worry Pete…you'll be out soon."

Gathering all his strength, Harry lifted the pipe and hit it against the dome. Glass cracked and finally broke. Throwing the pipe away, young man leaned and grabbed Peter by his shoulders and pulled.

 _Oh my god so heavy…_

It wasn't easy to get Peter out of the tube. First it was because of this weird plasma which covered it's victim but also because Harry still had a fever and broken ribs.

Finally, Harry landed on the ground and dropped his buddy beside him. Coughing, he wiped blood from his mouth. Then, he rolled Peter on his back and slapped gently his cheeks.

"Peter! It's me, Harry! Can you hear me?"

But Peter just laid motionless and didn't show any reaction to wake up. Harry examined his body closely and findings were just horrible. Peter's body was pale, almost blue. Arms were still injured by those not healed cuts and face was covered with dirty blood. But that's not all…all over Peter's body were some kind of spots, like someone had pushed needles all over the skin.

Harry rubbed Peter's hand and gazed his friend, deeply worried.

"Oh Pete…what they've done to you?"

After putting Peter to lean against the wall, Harry thought what he should do. He was too weak to lift his friend…he needed his father's help for that. But if he left to look for him…Peter would be left alone without protection. And what would happen if Ock comes back?

"I have to take him with me…I just can't take that risk that Ock comes and realizes that you're gone…"

Deciding to act quick, Harry lifted Peter from the floor and grabbed his arm around his neck. Then, he walked fast away from the room and through the lab and out of the door.

 _Okay…so which one of these directions leads out?_

Turning his head around, Harry headed to different direction than where he came from. He hoped that he would find Norman soon.

 _Come on Dad…where are you?! I would really need your help here!_

While they were walking, Harry gazed Peter. He wondered how long his friend had been here and how did he get here in a first place. Was he in that same tube all this time? He was suffering at the same time when they were playing with Ock…

 _I kill him…I swear I'm gonna kill him._

Suddenly Harry coughed violently and fell on the ground, dropping Peter as well. His head started to hurt again.

 _No…not now!_

Grabbing his head, Harry felt how depression and panic took him over. He couldn't help tears coming.

 _I can't do this alone…I don't even know a way out! Dad, I need you! Find us, please…_

Suddenly, Harry heard steps. Heart beating, he searched a place to hide. Then, he saw some old bathroom. Jumping up, he grabbed Peter by his shirt and pulled them in. Then, he closed the door a bit, but left a little hole to see what was happening.

Feeling his heart beating like a drummer, Harry covered his mouth with his hand. His breathing was so fast and loud.

 _Calm down…calm down…_

Harry leaned to look who this person was. And then he saw how U-Goblin walked through the corridor. He must have returned from The Triskellion. Backing against the wall, he gazed his friend on the floor.

 _Oh Peter...if only you knew what is happening here…_

Suddenly, Harry heard something what made his heart nearly explode. He could recognize that voice anywhere.

 _"Let go of me! I'm not your throw rug!"_

 _"Oh shut up you idiot! It wasn't me who tried to escape!"_

Trembling, Harry leaned to look behind the door. He saw how U-Goblin yanked Norman with him. His father was tied up, hands behind his back.

"You will never get away with this! If you have done something to my son, I kill you!", Norman spat angrily.

U-Goblin stopped and turned his head.

"Hah hah! And what exactly were you going to do? You are just a tiny little runt while compared to me. Even your another form was so weak!"

Norman gazed U-Goblin, anger burning from his face. Harry held his breath.

"But now…since the cell was way too easy, I will put you somewhere where you can't possibly get out. And when we find that brat of yours…he will join you. Just be patience", U-Goblin grinned.

Norman didn't answer as he was yanked into the lab. It didn't need much for Harry to realize what was going on.

 _Oh god…he is gonna trap Dad into that metal box! I have to save him!_

Acting quickly, Harry grabbed some old sheet from the shelf and covered Peter with it. Then, he pushed his friend under the table and put some boxes in front of him.

"Wait here Pete…I'll be back soon."

Carefully, Harry opened the door a bit. He hoped from the bottom of his heart that he wasn't too late. He was just about to run, when he heard steps and stepped back behind the door.

"Now, wait here while I'm going to get some stuff from upstairs. But it's not like you could escape", U-Goblin laughed and walked away. When he was gone, Harry ran to the door and leaned to look into the lab, searching his father with his gaze.

And then he saw him.

Norman was dragged in front of that same door where Harry found Peter. U-Goblin had tied his legs as well, making moving impossible. He had his eyes closed and head pointing down, sadness and sorrow running through his face.

"DAD!", Harry began to run. Norman lifted his head and gazed up, not believing what he heard.

"Harry…?! HARRY!", Norman yelled as he saw his son. He couldn't believe his eyes.

Harry landed beside of his father and opened his robes. When Norman was freed, he grabbed his arms around his son. Harry pushed himself against Norman's chest and cried.

"I thought I never find you! You can't even imagine how I missed you!"

"I missed you too…I was looking all over for you! I nearly had a heart attack as you were buried into that hole! I should have never let you go in there…I thought once again that I lost you!", Norman sobbed.

"I'm so sorry Dad…I was stupid. I never do that again", Harry sniffed.

"And I'm not going to let you. Why I never learn? From now on…I have to be way more careful than I have been. Now…I'm not gonna let go of you…not just emotionally but also physically."

"Sounds good…", Harry was able to relax a bit as Norman tightened his grip of him. Then, he remembered.

"Dad…! You aren't gonna believe this…but I found Peter! He's been here all this time!"

Norman stopped hugging and gazed Harry, surprised.

"What?! Where did you find him? You mean that he has been with Octavius all this time…?"

"Well I'm not sure…but he is in a coma…he does not respond my calls. I hid him…since we need to get out of here quickly! We are in great danger!", Harry panicked.

"Hey slow down", Norman rubbed Harry's hair. "I'm not following you. How did you get out of that hole in a first place? What danger?"

Harry took a deep breath and told everything. How he found this lab, what Ock and Morbius talked and how he found Peter from a metal tube, covered by plasma. Norman listened, horrified.

"Oh my god…so we're planned to be next victims like Peter was? And this all was just…fun?"

"Yeah…apparently Octavius did these same things to Peter. All those horrible tasks…", Harry muttered.

"That lunatic…he will pay for this while torturing us! But now we need to get out of here. Or at least somewhere where is safe", Norman nodded and stood up.

"I hid Peter into some old bathroom on the corridor", Harry was starting to get up. Then, pain came back and hurt his head like a thunder. Losing his balance, Harry fell down, hitting his head against the corner of the table.

"SON!", Norman landed to his knees. He supported Harry's chest and head with his arm and looked really worried.

"Are you okay? Your eyes…"

Harry shut his eyes tightly. He couldn't hide the truth anymore.

"Dad…there is something I need to tell you. You see…"

Before Norman could answer, he and Harry heard steps approaching the lab. Norman lifted Harry up, grabbed him by his arm and ran fast to the entrance, hiding behind the door. U-Goblin walked in with Ock and they were laughing.

"Well despite the fact that you forgot to lock them up…nice that you were able to catch Norman! Maybe you aren't so stupid as you appear…"

"Yes boss…and I'm gonna find that runt. No worries."

"You better…but now. Let's build the box for our dear friend. He's gonna join with Spider-Man, my another hated enemy", Ock grinned.

"It was brilliant to make him play this game. He was so miserable and was willing to do anything…", U-Goblin laughed.

"Oh yes…it was so fun to play with him. I have never seen Parker so full of depression. Usually he's the one who mocks me. But now…it's over!"

Harry felt how his gaze started to feel hazy. He was just about to lose his balance, but Norman grabbed him before he could hit on the floor. He was really worried about his son. Something wasn't right.

"Where did you put him again?", Ock searched the lab with his gaze.

"In front of that door ever there", U-Goblin pointed.

Ock lifted an eyebrow. He went on the spot…and screamed furiously.

"What's wrong boss?"

"Well what do you think?! He is not here! Only cut robes! And you said you tied him up well..."

U-Goblin looked surprised and walked to Ock. When he saw the robes, he put his hand into fist.

"His brat must have helped him to escape. There is no way he could have open these by himself."

"Well thanks to your watchful eyes, they are gone again! And…what? Why the closet is removed…", he went into the room where Peter was before. And soon Ock came out, face red with anger.

"YOU IDIOT! PARKER IS GONE! They must have found him!"

"What…? How?"

"I don't know! But my test subjects are missing! And all because of you!", Ock hissed.

"Well I…", U-Goblin started.

"I don't need your stupid excuses! Just find them and bring them to me…alive."

Without respoding, U-Goblin flied out from the lab. Ock turned to see the closet, mumbling with anger.

"Fool…"

Behind the door, Harry felt how he was about to throw up as he noticed a nest on the opposite wall. As he was just about to open his mouth, Norman covered it gently.

"Not here son…or else Octavius will hear us. Just try to hang on a little while."

Nodding, Harry closed his eyes and tried to ignore his disgusted feeling. He held his stomach and muttered to think something else.

"Well since there is nothing to do before that idiot finds them…I better prepare for the next challenge", Ock spat and left from the lab. When he was gone, Norman pulled Harry from behind the door and ran to the entrance. When the corridor was clear, he grabbed Harry's hand and started running to opposite direction.

"Where did you say you hid Peter?", Norman turned his head.

"Uhh…there", Harry pointed weakly towards the bathroom. Norman led him and Harry in, closed the door and locked it.

"Okay…I think we are safe for now. But we need to hide and as soon as night comes, we will get out of here", Norman nodded and put Harry to lean against the wall. Then, he went on the table where Harry said Peter was and put boxes away. Kneeling down, he took the sheet off and pulled Peter to be seen.

"Oh my…it really is him. Peter, can you hear me?", Norman lifted Peter's head.

Young man didn't respond. Just laid, eyes closed.

"Peter, it's Norman. Can you hear me? Are you okay?", Norman tried again.

"I already tried to wake him up…and no use", Harry nodded, being tired.

"I see…he must be in some kind of a coma like you were…skin is as pale as yours. But that's not what worries me…it's his wounds. Especially arms are in a very bad condition", Norman lifted Peter's hand.

"I wonder…did Octavius do something tests to him? I mean look of those spots all over his body", Harry pointed weakly.

Norman hasn't even noticed the needle spots before. When he saw them, he got even more worried.

"This is bad…we need to get him out of here. You and Peter both need medical treatment. I can't even think what horror Peter had to face all this time…"

Harry didn't know what to say. His head hurt like hell and his vision was blur. All what he wanted was to sleep…

"We can't stay here. Harry, I need your help", Norman nodded and lifted Peter from the floor and threw him over his shoulder.

"Yeah…", Harry nodded weakly and tried to get up. But then lost his balance and fell down.

"Son…", Norman reached Harry with his free hand and pulled him up. "Are you okay? You look…pale."

Harry closed his eyes. He grabbed his forehead.

"Yeah…I'm fine. I think it's just the fever messing my head. Don't worry."

Norman looked like he didn't believe his son. But instead, he just nodded and pushed Harry in front of him.

"You go first so that I can see you. I'm not gonna let you out of my sight even for seconds."

Harry grunted and opened the door slowly. He gazed to the corridor and it was empty.

 _"I think it's clear",_ he whispered.

"Good. Let's go then."

- _o-o-o-_

Soon Osborns were walking through the corridor. Harry walked first while Norman carried Peter. They had no idea where the exit was, since this hospital was so big.

 _"I really miss home",_ Harry whispered.

"Me too. But don't worry, we are gonna be there soon", Norman answered.

Harry closed his eyes. If he only knew…

"Wait", Norman suddenly stopped and grabbed Harry by his shoulder. "I think I see something."

Harry turned to see what his father gazed. At the end of the corridor were some kind of big doors.

"Should we go in?", Harry asked.

"Yes…I want to get as far as it possible from this rat hole. Come on", Norman started to run. Harry ran after him, not hesitating.

When they reached to the door, it was luckily open. Going inside, Norman locked it after him.

"Wow…at least we're lucky for once", Harry nodded. Norman turned around and could see what his son meant. They were in a huge room, beds everywhere. Windows were covered by woods, but some light came in.

"And there is even a bathroom. You can take a shower yourself too", Harry opened one of the doors.

"Yeah…I really want to get this hospital dirt away from my clothes. And if I see correctly…are those apple and orange trees?", Norman asked.

Harry turned his head around. Indeed, in the corner of the room was some a glass closet, filled with fresh apples and oranges. And only that, but there was also some vegetables.

"Yay, food!", Harry laughed. Norman smiled and put Peter to lay down one of the beds. He examined young man's wounds carefully and decided to clean them asap.

"I think I better to clean up Peter's wounds before he gets an infection. Can you make some food while waiting?", Norman asked.

"Sure", Harry nodded and went to get some fruits and vegetables. Norman took cleaning stuff from the closet and cleaned Peter's wounds one by one. Then, he tucked his wounds with gauze and felt his forehead.

"He is still cold as ice…so we can't bath him yet. Instead, we need to keep him warm. Hmm I wonder…", Norman stood up and grabbed blankets from another beds. Then he tucked Peter under them.

"I guess we can't do more for now…only wait when he wakes up."

Harry looked over his shoulder while making some food. Seeing his father taking care of his best friend gave him a little comfort. Soon, he would be gone.

"And now…your turn", Norman smiled as he went to Harry and put his hands on his son's shoulders.

"How are you feeling son?"

Harry bit his lip. How he could tell the truth after all this?

"I…well…", he started.

"I think you need a bath. Come on, let's do it", Norman led Harry into the bathroom. Soon, he was sitting in a tube as usual and Norman washed him.

"Hey Dad…", Harry started.

"Yes?"

"Well…are you happy?"

Norman stopped washing and looked surprised.

"What?"

"Well yeah…I mean what we've been through…are you happy? Or are you feeling that everything is useless?", Harry asked.

Norman looked even more confused. Why Harry was talking like this?

"Well of course this has been hard…but I'm glad that I have a reason to keep going. And that's you."

Harry squeezed edges with his hands. He would start to cry at any moment.

"But…don't you have any traumas? After all, you said that you fear of being left alone…"

"Harry…is everything alright?", Norman grabbed his son's chin gently. "You are starting to worry me with your words."

Harry gazed from the door Peter, who slept. Then, he lifted his gaze up.

"Dad…promise me that what ever it takes, you will take care of Peter."

"What…?"

"Promise! You need to get him out of here."

Norman looked really concerned. What was going on?

"Of course I will get us out of here! Why would you even say like that?"

"No, not _us_. I mean _you two_ ", Harry interrupted.

"Harry…", Norman grabbed his shoulders and turned him around in the tube. "There is something you aren't telling me. Your behavior is not normal…it's scaring me. Tell your father what's wrong?"

Harry gazed the water. Then, he lifted his gaze up, eyes glowing.

"I just want you two of getting out from Ock's grip! He does not deserve to torture you! I want Peter to be reunited with his aunt, Flash and others…and you to keep building Oscorp to be a great company. And…enjoy your life."

"Oh son…", Norman rubbed his hair. "Of course we are gonna do all those things again! We are gonna get out of here. I know that it sounds hard now…but I promise you can play video games and eat pizza again. I just need you to be brave…"

"NO, NO, NO!", Harry shook his head, jumped up from the pool, grabbed a bathrobe and put it on. Then he walked out from the bathroom, followed by stunned Norman.

"You don't understand…it's not like that. I mean that…I can't do those things. Ever again."

"Why not?", Norman looked confused. "Of course you can!"

"No…I won't. You see…I can't leave here", Harry turned his head.

Norman wasn't sure if heard correctly. He wiped his hands into a towel and crossed his arms.

"Harry…what is this nonsense? If this is some kind of a prank, I…"

"It's not a prank!", Harry yelled. Then, he felt how tears appeared to his eyes as he stared his shocked father.

"You see Dad…I'm gonna die."


	58. Words Which Kills Your Father

The room was filled silence. Norman and Harry stared each other, another one was shocked and another's eyes filled with tears.

Harry's words echoed in Norman's mind as tried to register them.

 _"I'm gonna die."_

Feeling suddenly hazy, Norman took a hold from the wall. He held his head with his another arm.

"Why…", he started. "Why on earth would you even say like that?", he finally managed to gaze his son. Harry just stared out of the window, not responding.

"Hey", Norman walked to Harry and forced him to turn around. "Answer me."

Harry couldn't meet Norman's gaze. He just stared down to his shoes.

"Son…I don't know what to think right now. Why won't you talk to me? You know that you can tell me everything", Norman said and rubbed Harry's neck.

Harry was still silent. But then, opened his mouth.

"No…I can't."

"What?", Norman asked.

"I…I can't. I mean I would love to…just forget what I said!", Harry nodded and passed his father. But Norman grabbed him by his wrist.

"Dad!"

"Don't even think about leaving this be. You are telling me right now what's the matter. I'm really worried about you", Norman looked serious.

Harry was trembling. He gazed on the ground so that Norman could not see his crying.

"Harry…", Norman turned him around and put his hands on Harry's arms and knelt down. "If there is something what troubles you…then it troubles me as well. Your happiness and health are the most important things to me. Please…don't shut me out."

Feeling like giving up, Harry turned his teary face towards his father. Norman gasped.

"Why are you crying?", Norman rubbed Harry's hair.

"I…", Harry started.

"Son...I don't know what is going on right now…but I have never heard such horrible words as you said. Why did you say that you were going to die? You didn't plan to do something to yourself…?", Norman tightened his grip.

"Of course not…", Harry shook his head.

"Good…since if you were…I would not make it. I can't live if I don't have you. It's impossible to even think about…"

Harry tried to calm himself down. But it was so hard…

"Look…I know that I haven't been able to protect you completely from Octavius. I'm trying, I really am…but it's just so hard...but I won't give up. No matter what happens…I protect you until the end. I swear. And when this is over…we are gonna start a whole new page in our lives. Our relationship will be closer than it ever has been. I love you Harry… and I'm so proud of you and your courage among all this", Norman smiled.

Harry couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed his arms around Norman's neck and cried. Norman looked stunned, putting his arms around his trembling child.

"It's okay…cry if you need to."

Harry cried, until coughed again. Then, he separated and rubbed his eyes.

"Dad…thanks of your words. But despite your thoughts…you can't possibly help me."

"Why not?", Norman asked.

"Because…to this what I'm suffering…there is not a cure. It's not my mind or anything…is my condition. You see…I haven't been kinda honest with you. I…", Harry started.

"Yes?", Norman looked serious.

Harry closes his eyes and took a deep breath. He passed Norman and gazed out of the window, then sleeping Peter.

"Son…what is going on?"

Harry turned around and sit down to bed. Norman took a chair and sat down opposite him. He crossed his arms and waited.

"Umm…it's actually a long story. And after I'm finished with it…please try to understand."

Norman looked confused, but nodded then. And Harry started to tell.

"Well…remember when I saved you by diving the key from that rusty pool?"

"Yes… I'd rather not to think about it. But go on", Norman said.

 _"You see, when you were freed…and suddenly blacked out…Ock gave me a choice",_ Harry whispered.

Norman's face turned concerned. He leaned and grabbed Harry's shoulder.

"Harry…what did Octavius do?"

Harry was trembling…but had to continue.

"Well uh…don't get scared now about what you're going to hear. At first I wasn't going to tell you…but I can't hide it anymore. And I'm so sorry about this Dad…"

"Just…tell me. Right now", Norman commanded gently.

Lifting his gaze up, Harry gulped and finally told everything. About Ock's pills what he gave to Harry, antidote and poison. How he was free to choose will he save himself or Norman…and what prize one of them must pay while another will survive. How he decided to save his father…since he couldn't bear of being left alone again.

"And now…my body will slowly give up. My condition has gotten worse during these days…that's why I'm coughing so much blood, having blackouts and a fever. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you…I just couldn't after you cried and told me about your fears…", Harry finished his story.

Norman stared his son, face has turned pale and shock ran all over his body. This could not be happening…his son was going to die. And he had suffered…without him of having a clue. He felt like he had failed miserably. But not just that…he was going to lose his the most important thing in the world. His son would die…and there was nothing what he could do about it.

He would be left alone.

"Dad…", Harry started and pat Norman's shoulder. "Are you…mad?"

Norman couldn't respond. Suddenly, he stoop up and started to walk circles all over the room, while holding his head.

"This can't be happening…this is just a nightmare…"

"Dad…", Harry tried.

But Norman just kept walking. Then, he stopped.

"Why…WHY didn't you TELL ME?!", he raised his voice.

"I wanted to…but every time I tried…I was just so scared! I'm sorry!", Harry trembled.

Norman shook his head. This was way too much.

"You shouldn't have done that…NOT! I TOLD YOU NOT TO LISTEN TO OCTAVIUS!"

"I didn't have a choice! I couldn't let you die Dad!"

"But what prize did you get?! You will DIE! And I CAN'T SAVE YOU!", Norman yelled.

"I'm sorry…please try to understand…", Harry begged.

"How could I possibly understand?! I WILL LOSE YOU! And that is something I can't handle!"

Harry didn't answer. He just sobbed in his hands.

"After all this...it's been totally useless. Despite that I swore to protect you…I failed. I'm the worst father ever…", Norman fell on the floor. Then, he buried his face in his hands and trembled.

Harry lifted his gaze up and stared his father. Then, he lifted his himself up, walked to Norman and knelt down.

"Dad…please don't say like that! You are the best father I could have ever asked! And I'm glad that I'm your son…I just want you to get on with your life."

 _"How could I possibly do that? My life is nothing without you…"_ , Norman whispered.

"But my memory will go on", Harry smiled a little. "And despite you can't see me…I'm not gone. I'm always there with you…and live in those who will remember me."

Norman lifted his gaze up and stared Harry. Suddenly, he grabbed his son into a so tight embrace that Harry coughed.

"I don't wanna lose you…I can't let you die! DAMN YOU OCTAVIUS!"

Harry started crying as he heard Norman's painful screaming. Both Osborns just sat on the floor, possibly hour or more. And they both did nothing, but cried.

Later that evening, Harry was reading some old book which he found from an old bookshelf. Luckily, it was a children's book with lots of stories and not some old junk. Those simple characters and wonderlands helped him to set his mind to wander far away from these horrible happenings.

Norman decided to take a shower as well since he was filled with dust and dirt. After he was done, he put the bathrobe on and settled his hair back into their perfect position. He saw boys from the bathroom mirror and gazed down as he saw his son.

* * *

 _"Can you say Daddy?"_

 _"Daddy…?"_

 _"That's right! Daddy. I'm your father Harry", Norman smiled at his young son. Harry was three years old and just stared him._

 _"Dad! Guess what we did at the school today?"_

 _"Remember that weak kid from school Dad? His name is Peter Parker. I feel kinda sorry for him. Could I invite him over some time?"_

 _"YOU NEVER PAY ANY ATTENTION TO ME!", a thirteen year old Harry trashed in Norman's study. Papers, books and chairs fell all over the room as young man let his rage out. When Norman came from a meeting, his eyes popped totally out of his head._

 _"HAROLD OSBORN! You better have a very good explanation for this!"_

 _"That's very simple Dad. BEING INVISIBLE!"_

 _"Son…I promise I will never be that horrible creature again. I managed to find a cure and vaccinated myself", Norman looked his face from the mirror. "Yes…never again. I can do this", he stepped out from the door...only seeing Harry being held by two HYDRA soldiers._

 _"Dad, help me!"_

 _"Hey, let my son go! What is this?!"_

 _"Oh hello Norman…please, have a seat. I arranged a perfect place for you."_

 _"NO!"_

* * *

Suddenly Norman snapped out of his thoughts. He covered his face with his hand, feeling tears coming.

 _"But I will always be there for you…even if you can't see me. Think me as your guardian angel."_

Norman burst to cry. He couldn't take this. His son was going to die. Harry would be gone…no. Just no way.

After finishing one story, Harry turned to see Peter. His friend just slept and haven't still woken up. Now Harry realized how Peter must have felt during his coma. Feeling helpless and blaming himself…all the time.

 _Pete…please wake up soon. I wanna say goodbye before it's too late._

Harry wondered what kind of a funeral he wanted. He would like to be buried somewhere where is very beautiful. Maybe under a maple tree? He and Peter loved to play under those trees in the park. And whenever Norman or he feels sad…they can visit him there. And he would not be gone, at least not completely.

Young man's brainstorm was suddenly stopped as he felt how someone sat down to bed. Turning his head around, he saw Norman sitting on the edge.

 _"Oh hey…",_ Harry whispered.

Norman lifted his gaze up. His eyes were red because of crying. He waved his hair away from his face.

"Are you okay Dad?", Harry asked sadly.

Norman couldn't say anything before he started crying again. Harry lifted himself up and crawled himself behind his father's back and put his arms around his neck. Norman put his own hand on Harry's arm and held it tightly.

 _"I'm sorry…",_ Harry whispered and buried his face into Norman's shoulder. Older one just sobbed.

"You know Dad…I've been thinking about my farewell and funeral...I would like to be buried under the maple tree. Remember those same trees where you took me when I was young? Then I could be sleep under them peacefully…", Harry said.

When Norman heard that, he whipped around, staring his son in shock. Harry nearly fell down from the bed.

"Don't ever speak like that! I'm not going to discuss about some sick things like your funeral!", he snapped.

"But Dad…we need to think about it. I just want it being as easy as…"

"Enough! Not a word about that! I'M NOT GOING TO BURY YOU!", Norman jumped up.

Backing against the wall, Harry lost his balance fell down from the bed. He hit head against the floor and grabbed it as the pain started again.

"No…not again!"

Norman's heart nearly stopped. He ran to Harry and lifted him in his lap. Harry squeezed his head in pain.

"Fight against it son…please! Do it for me…", Norman sobbed helplessly.

Harry groaned and tried to fight against his horrible feeling. But it wasn't easy.

"Get away…leave me alone! I'm not going to let you to destroy me…", Harry gritted his teeth. Norman tightened his grip and gazed his son, concerned.

Harry shut his eyes. Pain got worse and worse…but he wasn't going to give up. He would not give up without a fight.

"You aren't gonna take me away from my Dad…or Peter. Get out…"

"That's it Harry…fight! Maybe your body can push that poison away…", Norman encouraged.

Squeezing his eyes even more, Harry fought back against his illness with all he had. Ock would not win…

"I can do this…I can…get out…", he panted.

"Yes you can…yes you can! Don't let Octavius win!", Norman buried his face into Harry's shoulder.

Hearing Norman's sobbing gave Harry a new spirit. He cleared his throat and screamed.

"DID YOU HEAR WHAT I SAID?! GET OUT!"

Suddenly, Harry felt how he needed to throw up. Jumping up from Norman's lap, he grabbed his mouth and started to head towards the bathroom. But he didn't manage there until he fell on the ground and coughed...and the pill what Ock gave him, rolled on the floor.

Falling on his back, Harry grabbed his head and wiped sweat away. Norman landed beside of him and grabbed his son's arms in his owns.

"Are you okay?", he looked worried.

"Yeah…", Harry panted. "Did I…?", he asked weakly and turned his head. Norman lifted his gaze up as well, leaned and grabbed the pill in his hand.

"Is this…?", he rolled it in his hand.

"Yeah…it's that poison what Ock gave me", Harry nodded, breathing fast.

Norman gazed pill, then Harry. Suddenly, he lifted his son from the floor and grabbed him into a hug.

"You did son! YOU DID IT!"

Harry couldn't believe what he heard. But yes…he managed to get a rid of the poison.

"Yeah…I guess I did it", he smiled weakly.

"THANK GOD!", Norman cried. "I'm so proud of you! SO PROUD!"

Hearing those words made Harry to smile. He squeezed Norman's arms and relaxed.

"Thank you Dad…for encouraging me. You showed me that I can fight against Ock."

"Of course you can…you are an Osborn after all", Norman smiled. "And I love you so much!"

Both Harry and Norman burst to laugh of relief. This nightmare had shown that they are able to beat Ock…with their love.

After Harry was feeling a little better, he decided to get something to eat. He haven't been able to eat proper food for days…since the poison paralyzed his taste.

"I need something to get this blood taste away from my throat", Harry muttered and headed towards the glass room. But he only managed to take a single steps as Norman grabbed his arm.

"Huh…? Dad?"

"I'm coming with you."

"Dad…the glass room is only a couple ten meters away. You can see me all the time…", Harry rolled his eyes.

"Remember what I said? I won't let you go anymore even physically. And what happened a while ago…you aren't going anywhere without me. Well of course these bathroom things are private…but nowhere else", Norman looked serious.

"If you say so…", Harry rolled his eyes and let Norman to lead them into the glass room. After grabbing some fruits, Osborns walked to bed. Norman sat down, lifted his legs up and crossed them. Then, he lifted Harry between his knees.

"You know…I'm not a baby anymore…", Harry tried. But Norman didn't respond.

After finishing his eating, Harry gazed towards Peter. Norman noticed that and watched him as well.

"He hasn't still woken up…"

"Yes…I hope that his condition won't drop…or else we are in serious trouble", Norman nodded.

"I wish we had some medicine…it could help", Harry muttered.

"Well maybe…but we don't know what kind of a disease Peter is suffering so only doctors can help. But now…let's follow his example and go to sleep", Norman lifted himself up and Harry jumped on the floor.

"Sounds good…I'm exhausted. Night Dad", Harry nodded and started to head towards the bed which was across Peter.

"Where are you going?", Norman lifted an eyebrow.

"Uhh…to bed?", Harry gazed over his shoulder.

"Of course, but not there", Norman laid down on his side and lifted the blanket. Harry gazed his father and sighed.

"Daadd…I can sleep myself now. I'm not sick anymore."

"It wasn't a suggestion", Norman pointed with his finger. "Get here, NOW."

Noticing that there was no use to argue, Harry shook his head, smiling. Then he walked to Norman and laid down next to him. Norman took the blanket and tucked them tightly under it, while putting his arm around Harry's waist.

"That's better", he smiled, rubbed Harry's hair and gave a kiss on his temple. "Goodnight Harry."

"Night…", Harry muttered. He gazed Peter in the opposite bed and muttered.

"Goodnight Pete…see you in the morning", he smiled before fell asleep.

 _-o-o-o-_

The next morning rose, being gray and rainy. Of course Osborns and Peter didn't see what kind of a weather outside was, but they would have gave anything to see those wet streets of New York again.

Harry yawned and rubbed his eyes. He felt Norman's arm squeezing his waist and turned his head around. His father slept, a bit restlessly.

Smiling, Harry turned his head towards Peter. But the bed was empty.

 _Whatta…?_

"Pete?", Harry lifted himself up. Then, he turned on his father and shook Norman.

"Dad, wake up! Peter is gone!"

"Huh…?", Norman mumbled sleeplessly and opened his eyes a bit. He lifted his head and when he saw the bed, he lifted himself up as well.

"Where is he?", Harry turned his head around. "Ock couldn't have…could he?"

"I don't know…but we need to find him immediately", Norman stoop up. When he was just about to grab his jacket from the chair, he stopped.

 _"Oh my…",_ he whispered. Harry gazed his father and turned his head as well. And gasped.

Peter was standing against the window, back turned towards Osborns. Norman and Harry looked each other and then back at young man.

"Pete, is that you…?", Harry jumped up from the bed and started to approach his friend. Norman came on his side and put his hand on Harry's shoulder, pulling him behind his back.

"Dad, what…?"

"Peter has been in a coma for a long time. And when you woke up from yours…well. Another story. But just to make sure that he is not under some Octavius's sick symbiote…"

Harry lifted an eyebrow and leaned to look behind his father's back. Norman approached Peter slowly.

"Peter?", Norman leaned his hand. Then out of nowhere, Peter turned around which made Norman to grab Harry by his arm and back away a couple meters.

"Where am I…?", Peter turned his head around. And when he finally saw Osborns, he gazed them, eyes narrowing. Norman and Harry stared back, being surprised.

"Who…?", Peter lifted his finger and pointed father and son. "Who the hell are you?


	59. Not As It Should Be

Peter examined Osborns with a sharp look. Norman and Harry stared back, surprisingly and confusedly at the same time.

"Pete, don't you recognize us?", Harry asked and stepped away behind Norman's back. "It's us! Harry and Norman!"

Peter stared his friend like he was looking a total stranger. Then he examined his body.

"Pete…", Harry started approaching him. But Norman pulled him back and put his hands around boy's chest.

"Dad!", Harry gazed him. "What's wrong? It's only Peter!"

Norman didn't answer. His gaze turned serious as he stared young man who watched his plastered hands.

 _Something is not right…his gaze is different._

Harry tried to move, but Norman didn't let go. Young Osborn started to get annoyed.

"Dad look…I appreciate that you're survival instinct is working…but this is ridiculous. You don't need to be so overprotective like ALL the time…"

Like not hearing his son at all, Norman's gaze narrowed as he followed Peter's behavior. Something sounded so familiar…something dangerous.

Peter started to walk circles all over the room, while examining everything he saw. Norman backed him and Harry to another side of the room.

"What is wrong with you?", Harry yanked in his father's grip and gazed up. "Dad!"

"There is something wrong…Peter is not his normal self", Norman muttered.

"Huh?", Harry looked confused and stared his friend. Peter scratched his hair and clothes furiously.

"What do you mean not normal…?"

"I don't know…his gaze is different. It's so distant…and why won't he recognize us?"

"Well he was trapped into that metal box not sure how long. Isn't it understandable that he is a little bit…out of the game? After all, you had a memory loss too", Harry said.

"Yes…but I never forgot people around me. Peter does not even know who we are…no. He is not like he's suppose to be…and I'm not letting you near him until we will find out what has happened…", Norman looked serious.

Out of nowhere, Peter started to scream. Norman and Harry lifted their gazes towards him, nearly jumping out of their skins.

"Peter, stop! Don't yell or else Ock will hear us!", Harry begged.

"What is that sound…? He sounds like a dying animal!", Norman stared.

Peter let out a load scream until he grabbed his head. And then...started transforming.

"What in the world…?", both Osborns gasped.

Peter's skin turned red and green. His shoes and sleeves ripped off as his foot grew bigger. His hands turned like scissors, with sharp claws. When he finally turned around, the seen was horrible. Eyes were red, face filled with black thorns and from his mouth grew two long, sharp teeth, like with those saber-toothed tigers which died a long time ago.

Harry's face turned pale as he stared his best friend. How lucky he was to save Norman in time…or else his father would be transforming into that horrible creature right now.

"Oh...my…", young man whispered and grabbed Norman's arms.

After his transformation, Peter screamed once more. Then, he gazed towards Osborns and started to approach them.

"Son…get behind me right now", Norman commanded and Harry obeyed, not hesitating.

"Peter…I know you're in there. Please…", Norman tried. But the boy didn't seem to listen.

"Pete! Try to fight against whatever Ock has done to you! I managed to get a rid of the Anti-Venom! You can do this!", Harry yelled.

No matter how much they tried to get some sense to their friend, no use. And suddenly…Peter jumped on the roof…and from there straight on Norman's neck.

"Dad!", Harry yelled and jumped out of the way as Norman fell on his back. Peter tried to bite him with his teeth, but Norman covered his face with his arms.

"Son, lock yourself into the bathroom!"

"But…"

"Don't argue with me! GO!", Norman yelled while trying to push Peter out of the way. Harry bit his lip but turned around and started to run towards the bathroom. Suddenly, a loud scream stopped him on his tracks and made to whip around.

Norman held his arm, screaming in pain. Peter had slashed one of the teeth straight through the skin…and piece of meat fell on the floor.

"DAD! Are you okay?", Harry yelled. But what he saw next, widened his eyes. Peter jumped on the floor, grabbed the meat…and ate it.

"Yuck…god…", Harry covered his mouth and held his stomach. He felt like he was going to throw up.

After finishing his eating, Peter groaned, satisfied. And he repeated…

 _"Blood…so good…need more…"_

Harry wasn't able to move from his spot. He was too shocked and disgusted.

 _"Blood…blood…blood comes from…THE HUMAN FLESH!"_ , Peter groaned and turned towards his friend. Harry gasped, turned around and started running.

"NO!", Norman held his arm as he laid on the floor. As he was just about to jump up, Peter lifted him and threw into the bathroom, slamming the door locked.

"NO, HARRY!", Norman ran to the door and tried to open it. "PETER, DON'T! Fight against it!"

Harry ran all over the room, screaming help from the bottom of his lungs. He threw chairs, beds down to get some space between him and Peter. Norman saw the whole thing through the glass, while hitting it with his fists.

"HELP!", Harry screamed. His strength was giving up. And there was no place to hide.

 _"Blood…needs blood! Give it to me!"_ , Peter groaned and chased Harry.

"PETE, please! It's me! Your best friend!", Harry screamed. Suddenly, he stumbled on one of the chairs and fell down, rolling to the corner.

"Ouch!", Harry slammed his head against the wall and grabbed it. He turned around and crawled himself so small as he could while Peter jumped in front of him and started approaching.

 _"Blood…I smell human flesh!"_

"SON!", Norman screamed and kicked the door with all his strength. He would not lose Harry again. Ever again. Not by Peter or Octavius or anyone else.

Harry shielded himself with his hands. He closed his eyes.

 _Okay, this is my end. Sorry Dad...I failed!_

"Peter, stop! You are stronger than this!", Norman yelled through the door. Turning his head around, he noticed something on the back wall.

Lifting his hand, Peter was ready to strike. Harry covered his head, hoping that it will be quick.

 _"BANG!"_

Harry opened his eyes a bit since there never came a hit. Instead, Peter fell on the floor, blacked out. Harry looked surprised and turned to see his father. Norman was holding a shovel and he panted heavily. Throwing it away, he went to his son, knelt down and hugged him.

"Thank god…", Norman muttered and pushed Harry's head under his chin. Young man was so surprised and shocked that didn't know what to say.

"Dad…you hit him! But you saved me!"

"Of course I hit him", Norman answered and tried to calm himself down. "Like I said before, no one harm you. And I don't care if that person is your best friend or anyone else…but no one hurts my son."

Harry closed his eyes and pat his chest. Then, he gazed his fallen friend and gasped.

"Hey, look!"

Osborns turned to see Peter and gasped. Young man was transformed back to his normal self, forehead covered with a bruise and blood.

"Pete!", Harry freed himself from Norman's grip and went to his friend. Norman knelt down to another side and lifted Peter's head.

"Peter?"

As Peter didn't respond, Norman put his carefully back on the floor. Harry gazed his friend and then his father.

"What…what was that?"

"I don't know…", Norman muttered and rubbed his arm. "But this is very serious and disturbing. Apparently Peter is controlled by something violent what Octavius has created. And I don't know how to get a rid of it…"

 _"Like I was bonded with the Anti-Venom…",_ Harry whispered.

"Yes…but this is different…our transformations were temporary. I mean that we couldn't take our own forms without a cure…but Peter seems to be able to control his. It helps a bit, but not much. Now we need to…ah!", Norman closed his eyes in pain, holding his hand.

"Dad, are you okay? Your arm…", Harry looked worried.

Norman gazed his son and then his arm. It was covered with blood and piece of skin was gone.

"Oh, don't worry about it…just some silly wound. I clean and tuck it."

"But…what if you got an infection from him? Then you will be turn into that creature…", Harry's eyes were horrified.

Norman gazed Harry. Then, he smiled and rubbed his son's cheek.

"Son…I vaccinated myself. There is absolutely no way I could turn into any creature anymore. I made sure of it as I was making the serum. And while you were in a coma…I developed a bit and after the explosion…I vaccinated you as well. So…we can't be connected with Octavius's creatures anymore."

Harry was surprised. Since when did that happen?

"You…vaccinated me?"

"Yes…after you were bonded with that symbiote…I went to see Doctor Connors. He told me about some possibilities and I worked many nights to find a protection for you. I was about to inject you during your coma…but I didn't manage before you were bonded with that horrified creature again. But as soon as we returned home after the incident where I commanded Peter to leave you alone…I gave you a sting while you were sleeping", Norman explained.

"But…why?", Harry looked confused.

"Why wouldn't I? You are my son! After you were almost to be a next goblin…I realized that Octavius can come after you at anytime he wants. I needed to act quick just to make sure that you're not going to face that same horrible mutation. I did it to protect you."

"But I was never a goblin. How could that protect me?"

"Well it's a bit different version than mine of course…but since we share the same blood and genes, it will protect you from the goblin serum. Trust me", Norman smiled.

Harry stared a while, then smiled back. Then, he turned his gaze towards Peter.

"Dad…something came to my mind. Since your cure helps you and me…could it help Peter too?"

Norman looked surprised. He rubbed his chin and thought.

"Well…maybe. But we don't know what this symbiote or what ever disease this is…we need to figure it out first before I can make a cure. I knew yours and mine…but I have never seen such a creature like the one Peter transformed. And he is bitten by a radio active spider…we have to find a mix which won't cause any troubles with his spider powers. But that's not impossible."

Harry thought as well. But he was really willing to do anything to help his bud. He owed it to him.

"So…I guess that is our plan then. Before we can get out…we need to find answers for Peter's condition."

"What?!", Norman looked surprised. "There is no way we are gonna stay here any longer!"

"Dad…", Harry grabbed Norman's hand. "We have to do this. Peter has helped us so many times…we owe this to him. He nearly sacrificed himself for us…we can't just leave this be. As his best friend I have to…and if I remember…you needed to apologize your behavior?"

Hearing that, made Norman realize that the boy had a point. He gazed Peter and then Harry.

"I think you're right…but I'm just so worried for your safety. I can't let anything happen to you…but these happenings have shown that I'm failing…"

"Hey", Harry smiled. "Think about this for a second. We have survived from our fight, broken arm…Ock's sick tasks, under covered holes…and my poisoning. We found Peter and are still breathing. We can do this. Osborns never fails, remember?"

Norman gazed Harry and seeing his son being so brave gave him new spirit. This child was so wise…but of course, he was his offspring.

"You're right…let's do this. Together?", Norman offered his arm.

"Together", Harry gave his father a high five. "Team Osborn!"

Both father and son burst to laugh. But their happiness was cut off soon when they heard voices.

"Oh no!", Harry gasped.

"We need to hide!", Norman lifted Peter from the floor. "Into the bathroom! I saw some hatch at the corner of the floor. I think there is some kind of a basement or something."

Harry nodded and jumped up. As they were just about to run, Harry turned his head.

"Dad, your jacket! Go on, I catch up!", he ran towards the bed.

"Son, no! Just leave it be!", Norman yelled quietly after him. Suddenly, he heard steps coming straight towards the room. Biting his lip, he ran Peter over his shoulder into the bathroom, put him down the floor and was just about to run after Harry, before realizing that he didn't have enough time. Leaning against the wall, he leaned to look behind the door.

"Harry, they're coming! Hurry!"

Harry ran to bed and grabbed Norman's jacket. He was just about to run, but then heard fast running. Quickly, he knelt down and rolled under the bed, covering his mouth.

Soon, the doors were slammed open. U-Goblin flied into the room.

"I wonder is here something what I'm looking for…"

Harry held his breath. Norman looked behind the corner in panic.

"Hmm…I smell something. What's this…?", he went to the corner of the room and lifted his hand. "Oh I see…blood. So those little runts have been here…and not a long ago."

U-Goblin started circling the room. Harry backed against the wall, trembling all over.

"Come out come out where ever you are! Boss is getting really mad you know…and your next challenge is ready!"

Norman and Harry held their breaths. Suddenly, from Peter's mouth came a little groan. Norman ran to him, knelt down and covered his mouth, backing behind the door.

"Hmm…did I hear something?", U-Goblin turned around. "Is there someone hiding…?"

Under the bed, Harry realized that U-Goblin started to head towards the bathroom. Turning his head around, he spotted the shovel on the floor. Quietly, he leaned and pulled it in his hands.

"COME OUT!", U-Goblin roared. "OR ELSE…!"

Norman was holding Peter behind the door. He was trembling and scared for his son.

Harry lifted himself up and ran fast to the entrance as U-Goblin had his back against him. Shaking, boy examined the corridor with his look and noticed old metal stairs. Lifting the shovel, he threw it over the edge with all his strength. While falling, it made loud sounds while hitting against the metal stairs.

"Hmm…what was that?", U-Goblin turned around and flied to the corridor. Harry hid himself behind the door and waited.

"I see…", U-Goblin gazed over the edge. "Gotcha!"

With that, the monster flied downstairs. Harry took a breath and ran through the room, finally through the bathroom doors and closing them behind him.

"Phew!", he panted. "That was close!"

Norman came behind the door, pulling Peter with him. When he saw his son, his face turned relieved but angry.

"Why did you do that? You nearly got caught!"

"Sorry…but I had to distract him. Here", Harry offered the jacket. Norman took it and put it on.

"Okay, I guess we better get going before he comes back", Harry noticed. But before he could take a single step, Norman grabbed his wrist.

"Not so fast!"

"What?", Harry turned his head.

"Before we continue, let me make this clear", Norman turned Harry around. "You will not run off or disobey me. If I say no, it means no. No complaining, begging, suggesting, arguing. I'm in charge here. Understood?"

"Yes Dad…", Harry sighed.

"Good. And if you break these rules, you won't get out of the house when we get home. Well of course your tight rules haven't changed despite this, but…"

"Yeah yeah! I will listen to you. I got it. Can we please go?", Harry said.

"Yes", Norman nodded, lifted Peter over his shoulder and walked to the hatch. Harry followed him and stared it.

"This is your exit?"

"Well…it appears so. Here, hold Peter a while", Norman offered while pulling the hatch. After he managed to get it open, under it revealed nothing, but darkness.

"Nice…", Harry stared. "Wanna go first?"

"Yes. Do not come until you hear my mark", Norman nodded and sat down the edge of the hatch. Before he could go, Harry grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey Dad…"

"Yes?"

"Be careful."

"Don't worry, I will", Norman smiled and landed into the darkness. Harry supported Peter and waited.

"Dad! Are you at the bottom yet?"

No answer.

"Dad…?", Harry tried again. Soon, he heard Norman's voice.

 _"I'm down! It's a quite a fall…be careful while you jump!"_

"Umm…okay. I drop Peter first!", Harry yelled back.

 _"Alright. But hurry up!",_ Norman answered.

Harry put Peter on the floor and pushed him on the edge.

"Right, here he comes!", Harry yelled and let go. After a couple twenty seconds, Norman yelled again.

 _"I got him! Now, your turn son!"_

Feeling nervous, Harry sat down on the edge. He stared the darkness and suddenly, felt fear taking him over since he remembered the hole.

 _Come on Harry…don't be such a coward! At this time, Dad is here for you!_

 _"Harry! What's taking so long?",_ Norman yelled.

"I…", Harry closed his eyes. "I can't do it Dad! It's too dark!"

 _"I know…but don't worry! Down here you can see! Just close your eyes and jump! I catch you!"_

Biting his lip, Harry tried to jump. But he hesitated too much.

"I can't! I try to find another way!"

 _"No, absolutely no!",_ Norman commanded. " _I promise to catch you son! Just trust me!"_

"But…", Harry tried.

 _"Harry, NO! I said not to argue with me! Come on now, I'm getting nervous!"_

Having no options, Harry took a deep breath and grabbed the hatch with his hand.

 _Okay…here we go…one, two…three!_

Closing the hatch behind him, Harry let go of the knob and let himself fall. And he couldn't but help to scream.

"AAHHHH!"

The fall felt so long. But soon, Harry saw light and landed right in Norman's arms, which made his father to fall on the ground.

"Ouch…", Norman grabbed his back.

"Sorry…", Harry apologized, smiling a little.

"Don't worry about it…I told you I was going to grab you. My brave little boy", Norman smiled as well and rubbed Harry's hair.

"Little boy…right…", Harry rolled his eyes.

Grinning, Norman lifted himself and Harry up. Then they examined a cellar where they had landed.

"What is this place…?", Harry turned his head around.

"No idea…looks like some kind of a basement as I thought", Norman nodded.

"Hmm…I wonder is here something useful…", Harry gazed around. "May I have a look?"

"Well…okay. Look there and I search this wall", Norman said. Harry turned around and headed to an old bookshelf. There, some book caught his attention.

"What's this…?", he muttered and opened it. While reading pages, he gasped.

"Dad…"

"Yeah? Did you find something?", Norman turned his head.

"Well...it depends on what you're looking for. You're not gonna believe what this book says", Harry's face turned pale.


	60. The Blood Hymenoptera

Harry held the book in his hands. His face was pale as he stared those words.

"Son, what's wrong?", Norman stared. "What does it say?"

Trembling, Harry turned to see his father. He took a deep breath and read.

 _"After a long thinking and searching…I finally did it. I was able to create a whole new species while using a human as a test subject. First I tried animals…even my soldiers. But they were too weak. My children needed more to be born. Blood…and pure flesh. But where do I get it, I wondered."_

Norman listened, horrified. Harry coughed and continued.

 _"So, then I came to an idea. My promise. His promise. I would have two test subjects to fill my children's hunger. So much meat…and blood. So, I started planning their delivery here. They would be my hostages…mine mine mine! And I would get my revenge…so perfectly that no one could have ever imagined! But before I managed to do that…something else happened."_

"What is this…?", Harry was shaking all over. Norman walked to him, took the book and continued.

 _"It was this one night when I was able to break free for a while before I was put back in the prison. I was heading towards my secret hideout…until I bumped into him. I have never seen such a pathetic thing. Can you imagine? I found my the most hated enemy, Spider-Man sitting in the park without his costume! But he didn't look like his normal self…instead, he just stared his hands and was…cutting himself."_

"So Octavius found Peter…", Norman gazed young man who laid in the corner. Harry turned to see him as well. Norman cleared his throat and continued.

 _"Almost not believing my eyes, I approached him. No matter what I did, he didn't react. When I finally caught his attention, his gaze surprised me. It wasn't filled with that usual annoying courage…instead, it was so empty. But that wasn't which surprised me…it was his words. He asked me, what was the meaning of life. "Excuse me?", I repeated. But yes…he didn't defend himself. And there…I saw my chance."_

Harry felt like his legs didn't support him anymore. Almost falling, Norman grabbed his arm around his waist and kept reading.

 _"When someone is under a deep depression, it means that his mind isn't working. I took Parker with me, since he said that didn't care about anything anymore. All his loved ones had betrayed him. So he followed me, when I told that I had a way to ease his pain. So we came to this hospital. It was a perfect place for my inventions. Soon, I build it to my hideout and put my other goblin to guard my prisoner when I started working."_

"God…", Harry bit his fingers. Norman gazed him, worried. But he had to continue.

 _"Creating something so magnificent like the Anti-Venom before that Osborn brat destroyed it, wasn't easy. I failed many times and spent hours of working. And when I had free time, I played with Parker. He really did those tasks, no matter how brutal they were. But that's not all…he was willing to give himself up while I gave him a choice."_

"A choice…what choice?", Harry asked.

"I don't know…let's find out", Norman nodded.

 _"Are you ready to choose? Your options are these. You will be owned by me or else…I will go and kill your dear Osborns. Especially Norman's little runt…"_

Harry held his breath. He put his hands around Norman's waist and squeezed it.

 _"Without hesitation, he gave up and gave his promise. He didn't even hesitate as I trapped him into that metal chamber. All what he did was blaming himself and begging forgiveness. So weak…but there I saw my opportunity. I had a test subject now to use however I wanted. And I did so. And then…one of my greatest creations was born. A Blood Hymenoptera."_

"A Blood…what?", Norman lifted an eyebrow. Then, he realized.

"It's that creature which Peter transformed, right…?", Harry asked.

"I guess so…but what kind of a thing is that?", Norman rubbed his chin.

"May I…?", Harry took the book from his father. He leaned against a table and kept reading.

 _"Yes, The Blood Hymenoptera. It's a mix between a human and an insect. They are green and red colored, with black thorns in their skin. Claws are sharp and from their mouths grows two sharp teeth. Such a beautiful creature! But that's not all…they live with flesh. Human flesh exactly. And where do you get flesh and blood? From a human of course! But since Parker is already infected…I need more. And there comes Normie and his brat to the picture. Once I get them here…they will join with Parker. But of course they will play my game first…and when I was captured, I sent Ultimate Goblin to get them. I wonder what Norman will say when he will see his another self? Hah hah!"_

"No way…he's planning to turn us into those bugs! What do we do?!", Harry asked, panicked.

"Son…", Norman put his hands on Harry's shoulders. "Like I said before, I vaccinated us. We can't be controlled by them. Calm down."

"Oh, okay…", Harry smiled. But when he turned his head and read the last sentence…his breathing stopped.

"Harry?! What's wrong?", Norman shook him.

 _"Of course I have planned all the details. That stupid Osborn! He really thinks that his cure can protect his family…but not completely. Since I have something what he didn't expect. When I tried to turn him into The Goblin again and sank my needle in his leg…I got some of his DNA with it. It didn't need much to find a way to change those genes and break his protection. Well I wasn't able to destroy a cure against my serum…but found a hole to push some other things in…so if he gets connected with Parker…I can't even describe it! Next on the line is his precious son…as soon as I get his DNA as well and put him into that metal chamber…I can't wait!"_

Norman listened, eyes widening. Harry drop the book and leaned against the table. He lifted his gaze towards his father.

"You're…you're infected Dad! And soon…you will be forgetting everything and hunting my flesh like Peter did…"

Rubbing his sides, Norman didn't know what to say. He was too shocked…soon, he would be needing blood and flesh…and the nearest person was…Harry.

"I…I…", he mumbled.

"You…you will be forgetting me! And I don't know a cure…", Harry started to back away.

"No! That's not gonna happen! Octavius is wrong!", Norman tried.

"I…I can't be near you or Pete! I…I'm gonna be alone against Ock!", Harry grabbed his head.

Norman stared his son, horrified. What could he possibly do to convince him?

"Son…calm down. I'm not gonna hurt you…I could never do it. Please, just don't go…"

But Harry didn't seem to listen. He backed out of the door, shielding himself with his hands.

"Why this had to happen?! Just when I thought that everything was going to be okay…"

"But it will be! I'm protecting you!", Norman begged.

"How could you possibly do that?!", Harry yelled. "You can't even protect yourself!"

That made Norman stop. He closed his eyes sadly. Harry was right.

"I know…and I'm sorry. But all what I need, is you son! Just knowing that you're here keeps me fighting against Octavius!"

Harry held his coming tears. Seeing those horrible happenings flashing in his eyes and all those horrible lonely nights when he yelled for Norman…who never came.

"I…I'm sorry! I can't take a risk of being left alone again! I'm too traumatized…I'M SORRY!", Harry cried and ran out of the door, towards the corridor.

"Harry, no! COME BACK!", Norman yelled and started to run after him, but suddenly felt a huge pain hitting his chest and it made him to fall down. Grabbing it with his hands, he gazed towards the door, sobbing.

 _Son…don't leave me…I need you…_

Harry ran through the corridor. Finally, he was able to stop as he had to catch breath. He wiped tears away from his cheeks and closed his eyes.

"Why…WHY?! I don't want to lose my Dad or best friend! I KILL YOU OCK!"

After he was calmed down, Harry gazed over his shoulder where he came from. He was alone now…he had to take care of himself.

 _But how I can do that…I'm too weak against them…and still sick._

While dwelling in his misery, all kinds of emotions flushed over young man. He was going to be left alone again…mourning after Norman. He couldn't take it. But then…

 _"And you know what they say?"_

 _"Well…I don't."_

 _"Well you attack one Osborn, you attack them all. We are gonna face this together. I just got you back and no Ock, or anyone can separate us."_

Lifting his gaze up, Harry remembered all those situations where Norman cried for him. That pain…feeling useless…being left alone.

 _What I'm doing?_

Soon Harry realized what he was going to do. He was going to cause Norman a trauma, leaving him alone. He got his father back after all of those happenings…and their bond was stronger than ever. And Peter was finally found…how he could be so selfish that could turn his back on them after all what they've done for him?

 _You're an idiot Harry..._

With that, young man turned around and started running back. If two the most important persons to him were going down…he would go with them.

 _-o-o-o-_

Norman held his chest. He shut his eyes and sat on the floor, trying to get pain on the control.

 _Go away…I need to find my son!_

Suddenly, Norman heard voices. Turning his head around, he noticed two eyes glowing in the darkness. Turning around, he started backing towards the door.

 _What is that?!_

The creature hissed and started to approach Norman. Before he could get out of the room, he remembered.

 _Oh no…Peter!_

Trying to lift himself up, pain hit again. Norman landed on his back and hit his head against the floor. Grabbing his head, he felt how his gaze started to fade away.

 _What's happening…I lose my sight!_

Soon, Norman wasn't able to see anything. He could only hear how that creature whatever it is, approached him fast. Feeling like giving up, he couldn't help tears coming.

 _Why this had to end like this…I failed. Well done Norman!_

"STAY AWAY FROM MY DAD!"

Hearing that voice made Norman's mind to crack of relief, happiness and worry. Then he heard a loud slam and the creature whining while landing against the wall. And before he could react, he felt Harry's arms around him.

"I'm sorry…forgive me!", his son cried.

Norman smiled pulled Harry to his chest. Harry buried his head under Norman's chin and coughed.

"I'm sorry I left you…I'm sorry!", Harry kept saying over and over again.

"Don't worry about it son…I'm just glad that you came back. Since this was shocking for both of us, I won't take this like disobeying", Norman smiled.

"I don't know what came over me…but I won't leave you and Peter alone! I promise!", Harry tightened his grip.

"You have no idea how happy those words makes me", Norman smiled and wiped his eyes. He opened them but couldn't see anything.

"Son…are you here?", Norman tightened his grip of Harry.

"Yeah Dad, why?"

"Well don't panic now…but I can't see."

Harry lifted his gaze up and stared Norman's eyes. Indeed…instead of their natural blue color, they were gray.

"No…you're blind!", Harry panicked.

"It's okay, it's okay…maybe this is just occasional", Norman calmed his trembling son.

"But…what do we do now?! If you can't see…"

 _"I think of something…but now…I need a rest. I feel…so weak",_ Norman whispered.

"Umm…okay. Well uh…there is not a bed. But let me…", Harry helped Norman to lean against the wall. Then, he walked to his friend.

"Pete…can you hear me?", he lifted Peter's hand. But as usual, his friend laid motionlessly.

"What I can do…?", Harry muttered. He had to find an antidote for Norman and Peter. Maybe if he was quick…he can save his father before that same horrible mutation happens to him.

 _Ock's notes! Maybe there is answers_ , Harry thought and grabbed the book.

"Son…?", Norman lifted his hand. Harry went to him and offered his arm, rubbing Norman's wrist.

"I'm here Dad…don't worry. I'm gonna find help for both of you. Just try to hang on…", Harry's eyes were glowing.

"I know you can…you are an Osborn", Norman smiled. "Just promise to be careful…"

"I promise", Harry smiled and rubbed Norman's cheek. Then he realized that Norman's arm was filled with blood.

"Dad…your arm. Let me…", he rolled the sleeve up. And the seen made him to grab his mouth.

The wound where Peter had bitten, was starting to rot. It was almost black, covered by dirty blood and loose pieces of flesh.

 _Holy…_ , Harry covered his mouth.

"Harry…?", Norman asked. "How is it?"

"Umm…it's kinda okay…", Harry muttered. Norman noticed his trembling voice and pat Harry's shoulder.

"It's alright…just tell me. I can feel that it's not good."

Biting his lip, Harry told about the situation. Almost starting to cry, he ripped a piece of cloth from his Fleece and tucked Norman's wound. After that, he examined Peter's condition, tucked his friend under some old sheet and…tied up his hands and legs with a robe he found. Harry didn't want to do it…but had to in case his bud would suddenly transform again and he needed to protect his father. And just make sure that Peter would not harm himself. After pulling his friend beside of Norman, he stood up and grabbed the book.

"Okay…I'm gonna go to explore the corridor in case I find something. I'll be back…"

"No", Norman shook his head and offered his arm. "You stay right here so that I know you're safe. Until I can see, we're not going anywhere."

"Dad…", Harry tried.

"You're not going to break my command?"

"No…"

"Good. Come here", Norman pointed with his hand. Couldn't help feeling a little bit nervous, Harry obeyed.

"Have a seat", Norman said. Sighing, Harry turned around and settled himself in his father's lap, leaning on his chest. Norman straightened his legs and put his arm around Harry, while leaning his head against the wall with his hand.

Harry grabbed the book and opened it. Before he could start reading, Norman opened his mouth.

"Harry…"

"Yes Dad?"

"I…I just want you to know something. You know that I love you right?"

"Of course", Harry nodded.

"Good…and no matter what happens, remember this. I will never forget you. EVER", Norman said seriously.

Harry felt like his heart cracked. But he knew why Norman said like that…since if he was indeed transforming like Peter…soon, he won't recognize his son. An idea made Harry shiver.

"Dad…you know you can't promise that. Since…", Harry cracked.

"Son…I will ALWAYS recognize you. And you know why? Because our bond is so strong and filled with love. Even the most brutal things or Octavius can't take it away. My heart is always with you. And if you remember it too…you are able to do anything."

Harry felt how tears fell on his cheeks. He squeezed Norman's arm.

"And if something bad happens…I want you to hide from me and Peter. And from Octavius. I know I told not to disobey me…but in real danger, I want you to get yourself out of here. Not try anything foolish", Norman nodded.

When Harry Harry heard that, he turned around. He couldn't believe it.

"Dad...please! Don't speak like that!"

"Promise my son...with your heart."

Harry bit his lip. Then, he sighed.

"I'm sorry Dad...but I can't."

"Son...", Norman started.

"I CAN'T PROMISE SUCH A THING!", Harry yelled. "I won't abandon you! No matter what you say!"

Norman tightened his grip of Harry. Why he taught his son to be so stubborn?

"Harry...I just want you to be safe..."

"And live by myself again?! No! Whatever happens, I wanna stick with you! And I don't care are we humans or blood sucking monsters...but I wanna be with you and Pete! You two are the only ones I care so much that I could die for!"

Like this wasn't already enough...but Norman's heart sank once again in those hidden, painful emotions. Since he couldn't see Harry's face, he felt his features with his hands and buried his face into young man's shoulder. He never have guessed that love which was inside this child...how he could have ever ignored it?

 _"Is this really what you want?",_ Norman whispered.

"Yes...together until the end", Harry closed his eyes.

"All right then...I can't possibly argue since you're words are so full of begging and pain...we stay together. But it still means that you will at least hide if I or Peter suddenly transform. Until then when we return to our normal selves. Do not try to save us...just make sure that you're safe. And that's an order to stay with us. Got it?"

"Sounds fair. I promise", Harry responded. Norman smiled, feeling regret deep inside. But at least...they will be a real family.

Little later, both Peter and Norman were sleeping. Harry leaned against his father's chest and started to read the book.

 _All right Ock...let's see what have you done here. And if you think you are gonna win this game...you're so wrong. I'm gonna find a cure...and there is no way you can stop me._


	61. Caught

"Well?"

U-Goblin flied into the lab where Octavius was working. He turned to see his ally.

"I'm afraid another dead end…"

Ock gritted his teeth. It had been two days since Norman, Harry and Peter vanished. Despite their searching, results were zero. What if his prisoners had escaped?

"I can't believe this…all because of your recklessness! You better hope that they haven't managed to find a way out of here…"

U-Goblin started backing away as Ock approached him, anger burning on his face. The monster was a little nervous as he stopped at the edge of the pool.

"Why didn't you keep better eye on them?! After a long planning, I was able to make my enemies suffer like I did because of them…and now they're missing! You are such an idiot!"

U-Goblin stared back. He was getting annoyed.

"But I know something what you can do to repay this…", Ock grinned. "Let's see is our next challenge ready", he nodded and pushed U-Goblin over the edge. When the mean and green landed to the bottom, painful roaring echoed from the walls.

"I guess that's a yes", Ock grinned. And suddenly, he noticed something.

 _Oh yes…I forgot! Now I know how to find them…_

Ock rolled back into his lab. He went to the back of the room and took the sheet off. Under it, was a big cage. Octavius laughed as he saw it's prisoner.

 _Now let's see who will have the last laugh…_

Opening the door, Ock let his hymenoptera to jump out. It screamed, circled a couple times, until stopped in front of Octavius.

"Very good…you sure are a child of mine. And now…I have a job for you. Are you ready to do that?"

The bug screamed. Ock's face was glowing.

"Excellent…now, I need you to find some missing persons for me. One of them is like…your brother. And I'm sure you miss him…GO AND BRING THEM TO ME!"

With that, the monster screamed and disappeared to the corridor. Ock laughed as he stared after it. Soon, Norman and those ugly brats would be back to him again. And he would make them to regret badly of running away.

 _-o-o-o-_

The whole trio were sleeping. Harry spent the whole night while trying to find some clues how to help his father and best friend…but soon hurt ribs exhausted him.

Harry slept in Norman's armpit and rolled restlessly. He held his father's arm and was suffering from strong fever convulsions. Despite he managed to get a rid of the poison, his not healed bones kept his fever up.

"No…no…", he muttered. He had a nightmare where he ran away of Peter and Norman who both hunted his flesh.

"Please…don't…"

Young man's muttering made Norman to wake up. Opening his eyes a bit, he realized that his sight had returned. Maybe Octavius was wrong about his cure not protecting him.

"Harry…", Norman put his arms around his nervous son. But Harry didn't wake up.

"Don't hurt me…I beg you…"

"Son…"

"I don't want to die…NOO!", Harry screamed and jumped awake. When felt of being hold, it made young man to struggle violently.

"Harry, IT'S ME!", Norman squeezed his son against his chest so tightly as he could. It took a couple minutes for Harry to believe and calm down.

"Dad…?", Harry gazed up.

"Yes, everything is alright. And…I can say that you're face gives me pain", Norman looked worried.

"My face…hey, your eyes aren't gray anymore!", Harry looked surprised.

"Yes son…I can see again", Norman smiled.

Harry's eyes were glowing of happiness. He burst to cry of relief and he put his arms around Norman.

"So great! I didn't know what to do if you were blinded for good…"

"Well you don't need to worry about that now. I'm back and able to protect you and Peter", Norman rubbed his son's back. Suddenly, his hand hit on something.

"Son…take your shirt off."

"Huh…why?"

"Just do as I say", Norman commanded and pulled Harry's Fleece off and rolled his t-shirt up. And then seen made him almost faint.

"What in the world…?!"

"What?! Dad, what is it?", Harry asked.

Norman covered his mouth with his hand. Harry's back was full of black, inflamed bruises. First, they were normal sized…but now, they had grown to be size of an adult fist. And like that's not enough…but skin around them had ripped off, revealing flesh, which was rotting.

"No…", Norman sobbed and touched carefully his son's back. But to his surprise, Harry didn't react.

"Son…doesn't these hurt?"

"Uhh…what exactly suppose to hurt?", Harry lifted an eyebrow.

Norman lifted his gaze up, horrified. Harry's back was in a so bad condition, that he had lost his feel. Fearing for the worst, he lifted his son's arms and finally examined the whole body. And his eyes were full of tears as he saw them as well.

"Dad…hey! What's wrong?", Harry put his hand on Norman's shoulder as he saw his eyes.

"Why…why you?! My poor boy…", Norman sobbed in his hands.

"Dad…whatever it is, it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself. I'm still breathing and alive", Harry smiled.

Norman stopped his sobbing and gazed Harry. He rubbed his son's cheek and leaned his head against Harry's.

"I promise you will be better…somehow. I will kill Octavius…"

Harry smiled a little. It was all he could think of.

"But since I can see now, I think we should keep moving. It's not safe to stay at one place since we can be found at every moment. And I need to clean up your wounds…", Norman lifted himself and Harry up.

"Dad…I don't feel very well. I mean that my fever has come back…and I spent the whole night while reading Ock's notes", Harry held his head.

"What?! You mean that you haven't slept at all?!", Norman turned around.

"Well I didn't even notice that I've stayed up so many hours…sorry", Harry apologized.

"Harry…you can't risk your health in your condition. I know you want to help, but you mean too much for me that I would let you suffer. As soon as we find another hiding place, you will sleep and I keep eye on Peter. And no arguing", Norman shook his head.

Harry nodded back, feeling horrible. Norman went on Peter's side and felt his forehead.

"He is getting cold again…we need to find a bathroom so that we get hot water to rise his body heat."

"Okay", Harry answered and tottered towards the door. Norman lifted Peter up and walked after Harry. He really hoped that he could carry his son…but since Peter was motionless and couldn't walk, there was no options.

Harry leaned against the wall, feeling weak step by step. He didn't know that the poison had not left from his body completely.

"Son…are you alright?", Norman turned around. He looked worried.

"Yeah…go ahead. I just take a rest", Harry lifted his thumb up.

"Don't even start. If you need to rest, we have a break."

"I'm fine Dad…just go ahead. You need to get Peter to safety. He is more important than me right now", Harry panted.

Norman watched his son. He bit his lip.

"But you are the most important to me! No, I wait with you."

Harry rubbed his hair. Suddenly, he lost his balance and fell on the floor.

"Harry!", Norman was about to run. But the boy lifted his head.

"It's fine Dad…go. I won't leave anywhere. I won't disobey you."

"But…"

"DAD!", Harry raised his voice, frustrated. "Please…we won't get anywhere while arguing. You need to help Pete first."

Realizing that his son had a point, Norman turned his head around. Further at the corridor were some doors. Maybe one of them was a bathroom.

"I don't want to do this…but guess there is no choice. All right, I check those rooms while you're having a rest. But you won't leave anywhere. ANYWHERE. Understood?"

"Yeah yeah…", Harry nodded. Norman looked worried, but turned around and headed fast towards the doors. Harry leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

 _Such a great adventure this has been…oh how much I would give of having a pizza right now…_

Feeling exhaustion taking him over, Harry started to fall as sleep. But before he could close his eyes, he heard something. Opening his eyes, he turned to see to the direction where they came.

 _What was that?!_

Hearing voice again, made Harry to jump up. He started to back away. And soon…he spotted two glowing eyes in the darkness.

 _It's those same eyes again!_

Whipping around, Harry started to run through the corridor. He tried to scream, but his throat was dry.

 _Help! Dad!_

Suddenly, Harry lost his balance and fell down. He hit his head against the floor…and everything went black.

Norman was able to find a bathroom and he put Peter in the tube. Then, he ran to the corridor and towards the spot where he left his son. But when he reached there…it was empty.

"Harry?!", Norman turned his head around. But his son was gone.

"HARRY, SON! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

There is no words to describe that horror and panic what Norman felt inside as he ran all over the corridor. He had failed. He promised to take care of his treasure…and now it was gone.

"NO, NO, NO, NOOO!"", Norman grabbed his head and screamed.

 _*Elsewhere*_

 _"Hello Harry."_

Harry opened his eyes a bit. He felt like he was hit with a hammer.

 _Where…where am I?_

Sitting up, Harry hit head against something cold. Soon he realized that he was in some kind of a cage.

"Where…?", young man breathed. He shook bars, helplessly.

"Oh don't worry, they will hold."

Turning his head around, Harry saw Ock grinning at him.

"Ock…", Harry spat.

"Yeah. How nice to see you! Was your little adventure…fun?"

Harry gritted his teeth.

"Where is Dad? And Peter?"

"I'm afraid Normie and Parker are still missing. But don't worry, they will join you as soon as we'll find them", Ock said.

Harry didn't answer. He backed against the wall, gazing his enemy in rage.

"But while waiting them, I guess we could have a chat. There is something I would like to tell you", Ock grinned.

"I already know about sick plans. You transformed Pete into that ugly creature and planned us to be next", Harry spat.

Octavius lifted an eyebrow. But then, he laughed.

"Oh I see! So you found my notes and have seen my creation. What do you think? Was it…horrifying enough?"

"I swear you will pay what have you done to my best friend…you idiot!"

"Well that's one way to look at it…but in your case…there won't be such a moment. Since thanks to your little ugly nose, I guess you read about my plans for you…", Ock grinned.

Harry's breathing stopped. Now he remembered…

"No…you won't do that!"

"I'm afraid that is not your decision dear boy. And while you were running all over the hospital, I had time to build your chamber. It's right there waiting for you…but first, let's have a challenge…I don't even remember the number", Ock said and opened the cage, pulling Harry away and pushing him towards the hallway.

Harry trembled. He was so scared…and missed Norman and Peter. He couldn't help but to start crying.

 _Dad…help me!_

Soon, that same old pool appeared to young man's gaze. Harry hesitated, but Ock yanked him on the edge of it. At this time, it was filled with typical water.

"It's…water", Harry gazed.

"Yes…but very hot water. If you fall there…you will be cooked alive. Wanna test?", Ock pushed Harry towards it.

"AAHH!", Harry screamed as he started to fall. But then, Ock grabbed him and pulled him back.

Trembling and sobbing, Harry wiped his eyes. He needed Norman more than anything right now.

"Now, rules of this task are very simple. You tell where you father and that ugly bug are and I won't push you into the pool. But if you don't…well. I bet you don't wanna find out", Ock said.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down while his crying. He couldn't tell where Norman and Peter were…or else they would be captured. But if he didn't tell…he would be killed.

"I give you three opportunities. I don't care are you alive or not, I only need your body to stop my children's hunger. But for Normie's sake…sure you don't want to leave him behind all by himself…"

Shutting his eyes even more, Harry didn't know what to do. His mind was blur.

"Well, time for answer one. And think twice before you speak…it wouldn't be nice to look like a cooked chicken during your last moments", Ock's laughing echoed from the walls.

Harry cried. He could only hope that things would be turn better for him. And how much hope he really needed…


	62. Who Can Help Us?

While Octavius was having fun with his puppets, The Triskellion had changed a lot during these weeks. Ever since agents and heroes were injected with this stronger serum, any of them hasn't woken up. Flash, Miles and Cho were blacked out and unable to communicate with their spider senses.

"Hurry, boss said that we need to build the chambers quickly! He has some special plans especially for these three", Kraven gazed spiders.

"What plans?", The Rhino asked.

"That's not your headache", Kraven turned his head. "Just get on with it!"

Rhino just snorted and continued working. Soon the lab doors opened and Doc Connors was yanked in by two soldiers.

"Ah, Doctor Connors! How nice that you decided to join us!", Kraven greeted him.

Connors yanked in soldier's grip. He watched Kraven, angrily.

"You know you won't get away with this, don't you Kraven?"

Kraven laughed.

"Hah hah! Aren't you good ones always so full of false hope. That's why I love being a baddie…crushing your hopeless dreams is always so fun to watch!"

Connors didn't respond. He was pushed towards the cells and given more needles.

"You know what you're here for. Inject them as usual", Kraven commanded.

Connors sighed. He was forced to make more serum since Morbius left to Octavius. But any of these criminals didn't know that he had something on his sleeve.

"As you wish", Connors muttered and Kraven walked out of the lab. Rhino read some magazine while leaning against the wall.

Walking to Miles, Cho and Flash, Connors changed the needles and instead of poison, he gave them an antidote. It didn't destroy the poison completely, but helped them to communicate with each other. Only way to heal them for sure, was to get a cure from Ock.

 _"Here you go guys…I hope this will make you feel better",_ Connors whispered. He made his own mix as often as it was possible. And every time it grew stronger. Connors hoped that in time, spiders could be strong enough to locate Spider-Man's whereabouts with their spider powers.

"Done yet?", Rhino spat. Connors nodded and walked away from the lab, leaving prisoners behind.

And after a couple twenty minutes...

 _"Uhh…I feel horrible…"_

 _"Me too…hey Cho! I can hear you!"_

 _"Same…that's great! I wonder what happened?"_

 _"I have no idea…"_

 _"Miles, Cho! Can you hear me?"_

 _"Yes Flash. Are you okay?"_

 _"Well as good as it's possible in this situation…how long we have been blacked out?"_

 _"Well my guess is that a couple weeks. Possibly more."_

 _"WHAT?! Two weeks?"_

 _"Yep…but it's only my guess. I don't have my tablet to calculate the exact time."_

 _"Hmm…what were we doing before blacking out?"_

 _"We were…oh yes! Peter!"_

 _"That's right, we were calling for him….and he responded! So, he is alive!"_

 _"I'm so relieved…but where was he? I wonder did he get our message…"_

 _"We can only hope…he's the only one who can help us now. I bet that only Ock knows how to cure us._

 _"Damn…so all what we can do, is to wait. In a meantime, Ock is taking the city under his control!"_

 _"Calm down Flash. I'm thinking how to get us out of here…but I can't still move my body."_

 _"Me either…but could Pete get our call again?"_

 _"Good idea Miles. Let's try!"_

 _"Peter? Can you hear us? It's your teammates calling you. We are still trapped. Please come back and help! We need Spider-Man!"_

 _"…"_

 _"Well…?"_

 _"Nothing…I can't get a single sound."_

 _"Let me…PETE! ARE YOU THEEEREEEE?!"_

 _"Ouch, my ears! Shut up Flash!"_

 _"But we need to get his attention!"_

 _"Yes, but you don't need to yell! I bet Pete can hear talking as well."_

 _"I'm worried…he is not responding. Are you still sure that it was him?"_

 _"I know it was. But I was able to send a message about his costume before blacking out again. I hope he got it…"_

 _"Well that's a good start. I think we should keep calling him every time when we get a chance. I hope that he is alright…"_

 _"I swear I will never disobey his rules anymore if we get out of here…"_

 _"Me either…"_

 _"Guys! Someone is coming…"_

 _"Huh, who?"_

Soon door opened and Kraven walked in. He was talking to a communicator.

"What, prisoners have escaped? How?!"

 _"Prisoners? What prisoners?"_

 _"Quiet! Listen…"_

"Aren't you fool goblin! Why didn't you keep a better eye on that brat and his father?!"

 _"Brat and his father? Who are they talking about? Could it be…"_

 _"Well if come up with the fact that it's Ock we talk about here…it can't be anyone else. Harry and his Mr. Sunshine Daddy are captured."_

 _"This case gives me a headache…what more do we need?! One of our friends is missing, another one is captured and we can't help!"_

"Oh I see…so you say that you were able to catch that Osborn brat? Well that's good. Make sure you find others as well…", Kraven continued.

 _"Others? How many Ock has taken? After Osborns…there is more?"_

 _"It appears so…damn it!"_

 _"Peter needs to know! If Harry is in danger…things just got a whole lot worse!"_

 _"I call him again! Pete, please! Harry is captured by Ock! You need to help him! Answer!"_

 _"..."_

 _"Anything?"_

 _"No…it's useless right now. Only thing we can do, is to wait for his respond. And only hope for the best."_

"Make sure not to make same mistake again", Kraven said. "I contact you soon", he said and shut the monitor. Then, he walked to boys.

 _"He is coming!"_

 _"I'm gonna kick his ass…so gonna…!"_

"Now, my beloved spiders. Soon, you are gonna have something very special. I'm sorry your leader is not here…but don't worry. We promise to take a good care of you."

 _"Guys…I don't like this a bit…"_

 _"Me either…what special was he talking about?"_

 _"I can't wait…yay…"_

"But if my time is right…serum is starting to effect. See you soon failures…", Kraven laughed and walked out of the lab.

 _"Serum? Not again!"_

 _"Well we will be blacked out soon. But we were able to open our eyes and we stayed up more longer. I wonder…has Connors done something? I didn't see him here…"_

 _"It must be! He must be working with some kind of a cure for us. Way to go!"_

 _"It's our only hope for now. But hey, let's gather our strength and not communicate more. More we use our brains, more the poison gets inside them. I know you don't like being so helpless...but we can't really do anything more right now. We just have to hope that Peter will come soon…"_

 _"Despite that I don't like this…I agree. See you soon guys! I hope…"_

 _"We will Miles, trust me. But I can feel my body starting to paralyze again. Try to hold on! We are not losers but Web Warriors!"_

 _"Okay…bye Flash and Cho."_

 _"Bye!"_

 _"I kick Ock's ass…but see ya soon!"_

As the poison started to effect again, three spiders closed their eyes and soon fell asleep. Despite their situation was a little bit helpless right now, their spirit and courage kept hopes up for things turning for the better. But as usual, if faith has something else planned for you, there is no another way but just have to accept it. Even if how brutal it might be…


	63. Reunited

**Introducing Bernard, an OC made by my friend**

* * *

 _"HARRYYYYY!"_

Norman searched his son everywhere. But no…he wasn't anywhere to be found. Soon, there was no options but the face the fact that Harry must have been captured by Ock.

Exhausted, hurt, panicked and depressed, Norman dragged himself into the room where Peter was and dropped himself on the ground, leaning against the wall. Panting heavily, he grabbed his head and once again like in those many situations before...cried. But at this time, it was the worst scene ever.

"I can't handle this anymore…every time when I promised to take care of him…he is in danger or taken away…"

Crying like he was going to die, Norman gazed Peter who laid in the tube. If he never had been mad at him…any of these would have ever happened. They would at be home right now…

"I'm a fool…FOOL!"

Norman jumped up, screaming furiously. Suddenly, he felt like wanting to rip anything near him apart. Taking some old chairs, he threw them against the wall. But them didn't stop his pain.

"YOU WON OCTAVIUS! ENOUGH OF THIS!"

Slamming his fist against the wall, Norman gritted his teeth and let tears of anger roll to his face. If Ock would have been in front of him now…his face would have been punched into a new form.

"I HATE YOU! AND HOPE YOU CAN HEAR IT!"

Yelling all of his pain out, Norman landed on the floor. He was too tired to fight against his enemy anymore. He had won. Norman felt humiliated, tortured, hurt…and scared.

"Son…where are you…?"

Norman started to think back all of these happenings. Those tasks where Harry had no options but to obey. His son had saved him from dying thousands times…while paying the prize with his health. Bruises, poisoning, headaches…fever. Anyone in Harry's position could hate him…but not his son. Despite Norman's miserable failing while trying to protect his offspring, driving Peter away, feeling invisible so many years, being alone…it didn't turn young man's back on his father. Instead, Harry showed love and admired everything what Norman did.

 _How could someone love me so?_

What Norman didn't realize, was the fact that his own fears stood on his way. To Harry, his father was his idol and he didn't have to be perfect. He loved him truly, just the way he was. So he couldn't understand why Norman kept apologizing.

Lifting his gaze up, for the first time in his life…Norman had no idea what to do. Usually he was very self confident but now…he felt so lost. He had no idea how to get his son back…or could he even.

 _"Dad, I love you! Remember that!"_

Grabbing his head, hysterical crying took Norman over. There was nothing for him if he lost Harry. Certainly nothing. Deep inside he knew what he was going to do if he would have to choose will he save Peter or Harry. Of course he didn't want to think about that…but Harry was his son. The one he loved.

"I can't lose him…after all of this…I can't! I know that I failed…but please don't punish my family…"

Suddenly, Norman heard a voice. Lifting his head, he saw how Peter has opened his mouth and groaned. And if those traits were the same like last time…he would be transforming again soon. Okay, he was bitten…but what neither of the Osborns didn't know that it took many weeks to transform like Peter did, who was in that tube a couple months. So, Norman had hope even if he didn't know it.

 _God…what do I do? I can't leave Peter all by himself…but I have to protect myself._

Like that situation wasn't enough, but Norman heard another voice which made him to whip around. Behind the door…was that same creature which he saw in the cellar.

 _Oh no!_

Backing away from the door, Norman gazed over his shoulder and saw how Peter sat up in the tube. His gaze narrowed…and focused on Norman. And then…he started transforming.

 _No, not now!_

"Peter, please! Don't…", Norman begged. But like the last time, young man didn't react. Backing to the corner, Norman realized that there was no way to escape. He was trapped.

 _-o-o-o-_

Back at the hallway, Harry trembled at the edge of the pool. He stared into the water and cried.

"Well? Are you ready to tell where your Daddy is?", Ock asked.

Harry bit his lip. Despite his horrible situation, he won't tell where Norman and Peter were. Since he didn't really know.

"I…I don't know where they are…"

Ock rolled his eyes. He approached Harry and slammed his tentacle on his shoulder.

"Think clearly. I'm sure you would not want to end up looking like a broiler."

"But it's the truth! I don't know!", Harry raised his voice.

"Uhrrggh…why do you have to resemble your father so much? Same lame brained idiot…"

That made Harry angry. He gazed Ock, angrily.

"Why won't you just shut up?! I'm tired of your lame speeches!"

Ock turned around and gazed Harry's face a couple inches away.

"Are you challenging me you brat?"

Harry didn't answer. He turned his head away, but Ock grabbed him from the back of his neck.

"I'm getting tired of your whining Osborn. Since your mouth babbles so much, one last try. TELL ME WHERE THAT IDIOTIC FATHER OF YOURS AND SPIDER-MAN ARE!"

"Yell if you want. But despite what you do, you are never be able to destroy us. And you know why?! Because we have something what you don't! And that's love!", Harry spat.

"Oh so sweet…", Ock blinked his eyes. "But the fact is that Daddy isn't here to save you! Let's see what happens when you will have a little swim!", he yelled and grabbed Harry from his collar, yanking him above of the pool.

"NO! SOMEBODY help me!"

"Hah hah! Scared, aren't we? Where is that love now?"

Harry closed his eyes and cried again.

 _Dad! Pete!_

"Enough of this babbling. Bye bye Harry-dear! See you in the…"

Before Ock could react, someone slammed him fast against the wall. Harry landed on the edge of the pool and managed to get a hold with his hands. Lifting himself up, he saw U-Goblin staring Ock in rage, having gauze all over his body.

"How dare you push me to that pool!", U-Goblin roared. "No one calls me an idiot!"

Ock rolled up, gazing his servant in rage.

"You don't speak to Otto Octavius like that! Your job is to guard my prisoners and keep your mouth shut!"

"I'm not your servant! You said that we are partners! But you have treated me like garbage. You know what? I'm tired of taking orders from you! I think it is time for you to play your own game", U-Goblin roared, grabbed Ock and threw him down.

"AAHHHHH!", Ock yelled as hot water burned him. Harry lifted himself up and panted. Then he jumped up and started running towards the stairs.

"Hey you little rascal! Come back here!", U-Goblin roared and flied after Harry. Young man ran so fast as he could, while feeling fever making his head hurt.

 _Run Harry…run!_

U-Goblin flied fast. He was just able to catch Harry, when the boy whipped around and started running down the stairs. The monster hit himself against the wall, grabbing his head.

"That little…YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

Harry's heart beat like a drummer as he ran down. Gazing to the corridor, he started running to left. He had no idea where he was going, but needed to find a hiding place and quick.

U-Goblin flied downstairs as well. He turned his head around and saw Harry running further away. Since his wings were too big, he had to run.

"Just wait until I catch you! I swear I rip you apart!"

Harry ran faster. His legs were burning, but he ignored it.

 _Help me…Dad! Where are you?!_

Turning his head around, suddenly Harry lost his foot and fell down. Turning around, he saw U-Goblin approaching him, fast. Backing away as fast as he could, suddenly Harry realized that had bumped to a dead end.

"No way!", Harry breathed in panic. He turned his head and shielded himself with his hands.

"Now…finally caught you! Let's see…"- U-Goblin grinned. When he was just about to strike, suddenly from his back came a loud bang.

"Leave that boy alone you creep!"

Both Harry and U-Goblin turned their heads. At the corridor was standing an old man. He had a white hair, a cap on his head, glasses and was wearing some kind of a work outfit.

Harry stared, not believing his eyes. Was there another human as well than him, Norman and Peter?

"And…you are?", U-Goblin lifted an eyebrow.

"That's none of your business", the man spat. "But I suggest you will get the hell out of here before I make you do it."

Hearing that, made U-Goblin laugh. Harry backed against the wall, trembling.

"Excuse me? And what were you going to do if I don't obey? Hit me with your…broom?"

The man grunted and before U-Goblin could react, he felt this mysterious person on his back. And what happened next…made Harry to drop his mouth wide open. With a couple quick hits, U-Goblin fell on the floor, motionless.

"That'll teach him a lesson", the man shook his jacket and turned to see Harry. "Are you alright my child?"

"Uh…yes. Thank you", Harry lifted himself up. He was still so surprised.

"It's kinda weird to see humans around here", man said. "This hospital has been empty for years. How did you get here?"

"Me, my friend and my Dad were kidnapped by some psycho", Harry explained.

"Oh yes…I have seen that…machine man working with some chemicals. No peace and quiet ever since he moved in. Is he some kind of a doctor or something?", man lifted an eyebrow.

"He is a lunatic, insane all over his body. Sorry not trying to be rude...but who are you?"

"Oh am I silly!", man made a face-palm. "I'm Bernard. This hospital's retired night guard. And you are…?"

"I'm Harry", Harry shook Bernard's hand.

"Nice to meet you Harry. But I gotta ask…why are you here all by yourself? It's very dangerous to be around here and you are just a child."

"I…I lost my Dad and friend…", Harry wiped his tears. "And I don't know where they are…"

"Oh don't worry, I will help you to find them. I know this hospital like my pockets. Where was a last place you saw them?", Bernard asked.

"In some kind of a cellar…"

"Oh, that must be the main cellar where we used to have some secret poker tournaments. It's not even far from here. I can take you there if you like."

"Really? That would be awesome!", Harry said happily.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go before that ugly wakes up", Bernard nodded and started to run. Harry ran after him, almost dying of excitement while gonna see Norman and Peter again.

 _*At the same time*_

Norman was leaning against the wall. Peter transformed and when he was done…

 _"Blood…I need blood…where is it?"_

Trembling, Norman tried to hide himself behind the bath tube. But his steps were too loud.

" _I smell something…pure flesh! Where is it…?",_ Peter groaned. Then, he turned his head around and spotted Norman.

 _"FLESH…FLESH!"_

"Peter…please don't do this!", Norman begged and shielded himself with his hands. But no avail.

 _"Blood…I smell some blood!",_ Peter started approaching his victim. Norman felt helpless.

"No…no…please Peter…think about Harry!"

 _"Blood…BLOOD!"_

Norman closed his eyes. He sobbed as he thought about Harry.

 _Harry…I love you! Don't ever forget it…_

Soon Harry and Bernard arrived to the corridor. Harry gazed doors.

"Which one of these was it…it takes eternity to find them! And there was this creature...!"

"You mean that blood sucking monster? I have seen it too. It's just disgusting", Bernard nodded.

"You have seen them?", Harry asked.

"Yes…such evil little creatures. Better hope that we aren't next on the list…"

Suddenly, a loud scream stopped both of them.

 _"NOOOOOOOOO!"_

"It's Dad! He's in trouble!", Harry panicked.

"Come on!", Bernard pointed and ran. Harry ran after him.

"DAD! WHERE ARE YOU?!", Harry screamed. Soon, they heard an answer.

 _"HELP ME! DON'T!"_

"There!", Bernard pointed towards the bathroom door. He ran to it and kicked the door away. Running inside, he jumped on Peter's back and rolled them out of the way. Norman opened his eyes and stared, surprised.

"Dad! Are you okay?", Harry ran inside. Norman turned his head and his eyes widened. He ran to Harry and grabbed him into a hug, letting out a loud sob.

"You are alright! Where on earth were you?!"

"Ock caught me…sorry Dad!", Harry trembled.

"I'M SORRY! I'm sorry that I left you out of my sight despite I promised…can you ever forgive me?", Norman sobbed and buried his face into Harry's shoulder.

"Of course! It's not your fault that Octavius is so idiot! You couldn't help it", Harry comforted.

Norman tried to calm himself down. He was too afraid to let Harry go anymore. From now on, his son would be in his arms at every moment.

"Take this you beast!", Bernard hit Peter.

"Ummm…who is he?", Norman lifted an eyebrow.

"His name is Bernard. He is a former night guard of this hospital. He saved me from that goblin and led back to you", Harry told.

"Oh I see…well I have to thank him…what?! That beast almost hit you? What exactly happened?"

"Well…", Harry started. But then, he started to scream.

"Dad, look! At the roof!"

Norman gazed up and gasped. At the corner of the roof was same looking creature like Peter, but it was smaller.

"Damn it…", Norman muttered and pulled Harry to his chest, while putting his arms around him so tightly as he could. Then, he started back towards the door.

"Don't move! They can sense your body sounds. Just stay still", Bernard commanded. Osborns stared back at him, but stopped. Harry closed his eyes and trembled.

The bug screamed and examined the room with his look. Bernard had hit Peter, which made young man transform back to himself. Norman shielded Harry and followed bug with his gaze. Finally, it whined and left the room. When it was gone, everybody relaxed.

"I hate those things…", Norman muttered. He loosened his grip a little, but didn't let his son go completely.

"They can be very aggressive", Bernard said. "Sorry I hit your…friend."

"Don't worry about it", Harry answered. "It's not the first time."

Bernard smiled and straightened his glasses. Then, he turned towards Osborns.

"You must be Harry's father. Bernard", he offered his hand. Norman grabbed it and shook it.

"Yes, I'm Norman. Thank you of taking care of my son."

"No problem. Your boy is a very nice chap. And I suppose this is your…?"

"He is my best friend, Peter. But he is under some weird disease…", Harry told.

Bernard turned to see Peter. He knelt down and lifted boy's head.

"Hmm…I see. I actually have seen this kind of illness before."

"You have?", Norman and Harry looked surprised.

"Yes…it's very hard to get a rid of", Bernard muttered.

"But since you know about it…can you help him?", Harry asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid young one…this is way too complicated even for me. Only it's creator can cure this."

"Octavius…", Norman narrowed his gaze.

"Yep…and what I understood from Harry's words…you aren't very good terms with him I bet?", Bernard rubbed his cap.

"He is insane and dangerous person. He once worked for me but then…well it's a long story. But all what I want is that he will pay for while hurting my family", Norman squeezed Harry's shoulders.

"And what he has done to my friends", Harry continued. Bernard stared them and seemed to understand.

"I see…well I'm willing to help you any way I can. It's not every day I meet people here", Bernard nodded.

"You would?", Harry's face turned surprised. Norman gazed his son and smiled as well.

"You bet! I miss having some action! But now, I think we should go somewhere where is safe. You all look like that you would like to have a rest. I have a secret place where that Oswald or whatever his name was, can't find us. Follow me", Bernard pointed and lifted Peter over his shoulder. Harry started to follow him as well, but suddenly stopped and turned around. Norman was rubbing his sides and gazed on the wall.

"Dad, are you coming?"

"What?", Norman snapped out of his thoughts and gazed his son.

"Is everything okay? You don't look very well", Harry asked.

"Oh don't worry about me! I'm fine", Norman smiled and started walking. Harry lifted an eyebrow, but turned around as well and walked to the corridor. But before he could take a single steps, he lost his balance and fell.

"Son?!", Norman landed beside of Harry and put him lean to his chest. Harry tried to get up…but couldn't.

"Dad…I can't feel my legs. They aren't working!"

"WHAT?! Oh no no no…!", Norman rubbed Harry's legs. But no matter what he did, Harry felt nothing.

"I'm…I'm paralyzed! NOT NOW!", Harry screamed and hit his knees furiously. Norman grabbed his arms around Harry and tried to calm him down.

 _"It's okay, I'm here. Calm down…"_ , he whispered. Soon, Harry sighed and was able to relax a bit. After he was calm, Norman tried to lift him up. But suddenly, a huge pain hit to his wound.

"Ouch…", he closed his eyes and rubbed his arm. Harry looked worried.

"You okay?"

"It's nothing…I'm fine. But I'm more worried about you", Norman gazed his son, concerned. Harry sighed and stared his legs.

"Is everything alright there? Hurry up!", Bernard yelled from the end of the corridor. Norman gazed him, then lifted Harry in his arms and started walking.

"This is getting better and better", Harry muttered while putting his hands around Norman's neck.

"I'm so sorry that I brought us into this mess...you and Peter both. If only I…"

"Dad, please stop blaming yourself! It's not your fault. Ock's only", Harry smiled. Hearing his son's warm words eased Norman's quilt a bit. Now, he was going to keep his son near him as he was given an opportunity to have him back. And there was no way he would let him out of his sight. Not anywhere.

Exhausted from all of this action, soon Harry fell asleep and leaned his head against his father's shoulder. Norman gazed his son and smiled. Then, he his gaze turned serious.

 _You aren't going to take my son away from me Octavius…you can try if you want. But in the end…you are the one who is gonna lose. And I'm gonna make sure of it._

But if Norman only had known that a real danger was just ahead. And what was coming…would make him to face a very hard and difficult situation.


	64. Bernard's Secret Hideout

Doctor Connors was working in his lab, once again forced to make more serum. Since he was guarded, he couldn't make more antidote for Miles, Flash and Cho.

"Connors", Kraven walked into the lab.

"Yes…?", Connors turned his head, angrily.

"Since you have succeeded so well while continuing Morbius's work, I think we should use your skills for something more bigger."

Connors stared Kraven, not sure what to say. He had a really bad feeling about this.

"But…I don't really know do I have…"

"Oh don't be so modest! Come here", Kraven pointed. Feeling soldier's gun pointing him, Connors had no choice but to follow him. They walked into the main lab.

"Now", Kraven turned around. "We have planned something big and we need your science skills for finishing it. And I can tell that refusing is not an option."

Connors didn't answer. He was full of anger.

"What I suppose to do then? You know technology is not my strongest subject."

"Don't worry about that, only thing you need to do…", Kraven grinned and opened a computer screen. When Connors saw it, he gasped.

"What?! NO! I could never do that!"

"I suggest you to think twice about your decision. If you care about those Nick Fury's poor puppets…"

Connors bit his lip. He was really horrified…but he could not let these villains to hurt his friends. With a heavy heart, he dropped his head.

"Fine…just don't hurt them…"

"That's the spirit!", Kraven laughed and slammed Connors on his shoulder. Connors closed his eyes and sighed, feeling great pain inside him.

 _I'm so sorry everyone…please forgive me!_

Defeated, Connors grabbed some test tubes and started working. And when time comes and he will realize what he had to do…would haunt him for a long time.

 _-o-o-o-_

Elsewhere, Osborns were following their new acquaintance, Bernard, a retired night guard. Harry met him while running away from U-Goblin and to his luck, this sympathetic man saved his life and reunited him with Norman and Peter.

"Where did you say your secret hideout was?", Norman asked while carrying Harry.

"It's close. Just follow me", Bernard answered. Norman nodded and followed him, while squeezing his son, who slept in his arms.

Bernard walked, until the corridor stopped. Norman stopped as well and looked confused.

"It's…a wall."

"Yes it seems to be", Bernard said and pushed one of the bricks. To Norman's surprise, the wall started moving and revealed an entrance.

"Quick, it will close soon", Bernard pointed with his hand and went inside. Norman took quick steps after him, while the wall closed again.

"Now…welcome to my hideout", Bernard walked into the room. Norman's mouth dropped as he saw it.

The room was large, someone would say huge. It was filled with closets, tables, a bed, a fireplace and other things. And that's not all…but on the back wall was a door outside, where was a swimming pool, covered by wild and green backyard. An apple and orange trees, even a couple banana ones.

 _"Oh my…",_ Norman whispered. Bernard smiled and walked to the couch and put Peter to lay down.

"Well it's not much…but to me, it's home."

Norman walked to another couch and put Harry to lay down as well. He rubbed his son's hair and looked him, worried.

"Would you like something to eat? You look like you're starving", Bernard said and opened a fridge.

"Uh, sure", Norman nodded and sat down at the table. When Bernard took a broiler from the fridge, Norman's eyes widened. It had been a long time since he last ate properly.

"I bet you have eaten only those fruits. I have some soup and salad if you like. Do you want coffee, tea…?"

Soon, the two men were eating. Norman ate as much as he could, not even realizing how hungry he was. He had lived with fruits and bread ever since they came here. It was so good to have some real food.

"So…do you live here all by yourself?", Norman lifted his gaze.

"Yep. Well there is my beloved Annie. Oh, there she comes", Bernard smiled. Norman turned his head and saw a black and white bear dog running inside. It ran to Bernard who leaned to rub it.

"There you are my girl! You know what An? We have visitors!"

Annie rubbed her ears and turned to see Norman. Soon, she went to him and lifted her paws against his legs.

"Oh…hey", Norman said carefully and pat Annie's head. Bernard laughed and commanded her down. Annie went under the table and leaned down, starting to sleep.

"She is so kind", Bernard said. Norman smiled a little.

"So, how about you? Do you have a big family?", Bernard asked.

Norman sighed and gazed his sleeping son. He was so relieved that Harry was back with him.

"No…there are just me and Harry. My wife Emily died while she gave birth with him…", Norman closed his eyes.

"Oh I'm so sorry…I know how you feel. My wife Lillian died in a car accident when my daughter Violet was ten. So I kinda know what you've been through."

Norman watched Bernard, very surprised.

"I'm sorry to hear that…that must be awful!"

"Well, we can't help what faith has planned for us. But I was more worried for my daughter. She was so young when she lost her mother…and I never was able to support her like I should've have. That's why our relationship is not very good…she lives in Washington and got married last year. But I didn't enter…since I haven't seen her in years", Bernard shook his head.

Norman felt a lump in his throat. Those words sounded so familiar…like he and Harry were a couple years ago.

"That sounds horrible…I can't even think if Harry hated me…since our relationship was kinda cold for so many years."

Bernard crossed his hands and leaned his head on them. He gazed Norman, thinking.

"Let me guess…you think that you aren't able to give Harry a proper father figure like you should?"

"That's right…do you feel the same?", Norman asked, surprised.

"You bet…I think about that every day. I blamed myself for not being there for Violet…but then I realized that it's no use. I was grieving as well…and we all make mistakes. But if you let your fears to control you…you will miss your the most valuable thing. And that's seeing our children growing up."

Norman stared Bernard, then Harry. And soon it hit on him…he was afraid indeed. Maybe that was a reason why Harry got caught so many times…since deep inside he feared of failing. And when he focused on that…his son was taken away right under his nose.

"But I just want him to be safe…and I failed every time when I promised! Harry must be thinking that I can't protect him and is disappointed…", Norman buried his face in his hands.

Bernard gazed his new friend for a while. He leaned his hand and pat Norman's shoulder.

"Norman…I think you are so wrong that you can be. Why can't you see it?"

"Huh?", Norman lifted his gaze.

"Yes…when I first met your son and he spoke about you…I have never seen so much true love in anyone's eyes. Harry loves you with all his heart. It doesn't matter can you keep your promise to him or not…he loves you just the way you are. And where do I know? Because my wife and daughter showed it. Pure love is so rare on these days…you should be happy that your child loves you so much", Bernard explained.

Norman's heart was about to explode from those words. Bernard was so right…Harry loved him more than anyone. And he returned those feelings…he always had.

"But…what if I fail?"

"But and but…oh come on my friend, open your eyes! You managed this far! Harry has returned to you because it was meant to be! Value it! How do you think you can protect him if you are afraid all the time? Your son seeks your protection and you must be strong for him. And for this Peter boy as well."

Norman rubbed his hair. Bernard was right…he needed to be strong for boys. If they were gonna get out of here…he had to be able protect them. If Harry was able to do that, why won't he?

"I guess your're right…thank you Bernard", Norman smiled.

Soon the duo heard mumbling. Harry rubbed his eyes and sat up on the couch.

"Where…where are we?"

"Hey son", Norman got up and walked to Harry. "Did you sleep well?"

"I guess…I feel a little bit better", Harry rubbed his head. Suddenly, he coughed as Norman sat down and pulled him into a hug.

"Uhh…Dad…are you okay?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well…usually you don't hug me just like that…", Harry lifted an eyebrow.

"Can't a father hug his son?", Norman smiled. Harry gazed Bernard and lifted his hands, questioning.

"Hello Harry. Would you like something to eat? What do you think about my little hole?"

"I think it's awesome!", Harry responded as he gazed around. "Did you make this all by yourself?"

"Yep. You can learn many useful things as a night guard. But hey, come and eat! I have some steak and salad if you like", Bernard showed.

"Really? Cool!", Harry smiled. Norman lifted him up and carried to table, as Harry's legs were still paralyzed. He sat down and settled Harry sit on his knees.

"Wow, you have real food!", young man looked surprised. Both Norman and Bernard laughed as Harry started eating. Annie came under the table and it was love with a first sight between her and young Osborn. Harry even begged to have his own dog, but Norman refused.

"What about Pete…?", Harry asked. Bernard walk to him and felt his forehead.

"Cold…this is one of the hardest effects in this illness. It causes your body temperature drop and keeps it's victim motionless even for days, possibly weeks. And if it reaches far enough…you will have blackouts and soon it leads to an amnesia."

 _"Like what happened to him…",_ Harry whispered. Norman rubbed his son's hair and sighed.

"Oh don't look so depressed! Even if your friend is in a bad condition, there is a chance to cure him. But it's not easy…potions for it are very hard to find. But they can be found", Bernard told.

"How do you know so much about this?", Norman looked surprised.

"Well…the truth is that your dear friend...what was his name again?", Bernard rubbed his cap.

"Ock…well Octavius", Harry answered.

"Well this Octavius isn't actually the first one who created this. A very long time ago when this hospital was still working…and some of the treatments weren't very…legal."

Osborns were shocked. What more?

"You mean that…those same creatures were here before Octavius created them…?", Norman squeezed Harry's waist so much that it made young man to drop his glass.

"Dad!", Harry panted. Norman realized what he was doing and loosened his grip, apologizing.

"Well not exactly…I mean that this illness is not from those bugs. Your enemy must have changed some chemicals and mixed it with his creations. This illness what I have seen…is called an abscess fever", Bernard rubbed his chin.

"Abscess fever? What's that?", Harry asked.

"It's very rare and dangerous illness. If you don't get treatment in time…well. I'd rather not to think about it…", Bernard shook his head.

"No way…you mean that Pete can die?", Harry's eyes widened.

"Uhh…that's another way to say it…"

"No way…we have to help him!", Harry nearly jumped up. Norman gazed him with a very surprised look.

"Well as I said, there is a cure for him. But I don't know how to make it…", Bernard gazed.

"I know who can help! At the place called The Triskellion is a brilliant scientist named Curt Connors. I'm sure he can help", Harry nodded.

"Well if we are able to get those potions…it's not impossible. But it's very difficult and dangerous…are you ready to do it?"

"Absolutely! Let's go!", Harry jumped up. But then, Norman pulled him back to sit.

"Wait, wait, WAIT!", he raised his voice. Harry and Bernard gazed him, confused.

"You've gotta be kidding me", Norman shook his head. "What on earth makes you think I'm letting you to do that?", he gazed Harry.

"But Dad…why not?"

"Because I say so! And you are not doing anything like that!", Norman looked sharply.

"But…", Harry tried.

"NO! I'm not going to put you into danger anymore. I have lost you too many times."

"We have to help Peter Dad! You promised!"

 _"Yes, but I have to think about our safety as well. And it means we aren't putting ourselves into danger. Not after what happened last time…",_ Norman whispered.

Harry sighed as Norman gazed down. He put his hand on his father's cheek and lifted his head up.

"Dad…I know that you're scared…I am too. But think about Aunt May. She loves Pete…and helped me to realize that I did wrong while running away. What if I was at Peter's place and missing as well, without you knowing where I was? How would you feel?"

Norman gazed Harry, surprised look on his face. He haven't even thought about that…

"I…", he started. "I just want that we aren't gonna be separated again. I can't bear any situation where you are taken away from me anymore…"

"Hey", Harry leaned his head against Norman's. "Remember what I said? No one is gonna take me away from you. I have returned to you every time. And I will. But we need to help Peter, he needs it. Just like we did his…I wouldn't be awake without him. Please Dad…"

Norman sighed. He gazed Bernard, who rubbed Annie and watched back.

"Very well then…we do it. But you are listening to me. Got it?"

"Yep, I promise. Thanks Dad", Harry smiled and leaned his head against Norman's chest. Norman rubbed his son's back and gazed Bernard, who lifted his thumb up.

 _"Well done."_

"So…what are we going to do?", Harry lifted himself to a sitting position. "Where are these potions?"

"All around this hospital. It takes possibly a month to collect them," Bernard nodded.

"A month?!", both Norman and Harry stared.

"Yes…as I said, those potions are very rare. It's not easy work."

"Well…I guess there is no choice then. When do we start? Now?", Harry asked.

"Oh I think you should have a rest, since you can't walk. Don't worry, your friend won't be transforming or his condition won't drop so sudden. I have some medicine to keep him in a coma, so that fever won't get his brains under it's control. It helps a little", Bernard smiled and went to Peter.

"You can use my swimming pool and walk in the garden. I bet Annie want's to play", Bernard pointed outside. "In a meantime, I take care of your friend."

Soon, Osborns were outside. Norman sat on the edge of the pool, while holding Harry by his armpits, so that his son would not drown. Harry jumped up and down, trying to get feel back to his legs. But nothing.

"Why I can't feel anything? I hope this is not complete…"

"Don't worry, you will be walking again. I promise. But you know…this reminds me of when you were a little. I taught you to walk just like this", Norman smiled.

"Really? I can't remember", Harry answered.

"Well you were so young…and it was kinda operation. You enjoyed more playing than learning", Norman chuckled.

"Well, another trait from you. Straight to the point!"

Norman burst to laugh. He didn't even remember how much he enjoyed playing with his son. He spent so much time at work…

"Harry…are you really admiring me, despite what has happened?"

"Of course! Why not? You are my father and my idol!", Harry said happily.

Norman's heart melted as he heard those words. And he remember what Bernard said…being a parent is a blessing, despite what relationship you have with your children.

"But hey Dad…come and join me!", Harry grinned and leaned forward.

"Oh no no…!", Norman looked surprised as he fell into the pool. Harry laughed from the bottom of his lungs.

"Aarrgghh…my suit…and my hair!", Norman grunted as he stared his wet clothes and hair which fell on his face. Harry couldn't stop his laughing.

"You look more mature Dad! Your old man hairstyle is so from Stone Age!"

"Is that so…well wait until I catch you!", Norman grinned and started chasing his son. Harry didn't get far as he was grabbed and Norman lifted him in his arms.

"Gotcha!", he grinned.

"No way!", Harry tried to break away. But Norman didn't let go.

"Okay…you caught me", Harry gave up and put his hands around Norman's neck. Then father and son just laughed and continued playing. Bernard gazed them from the window and smiled.

Later when the evening settled, everyone were sitting around the fireplace. Bernard sat on the couch, while Norman sat on the floor, Harry leaning against his chest who was playing with Annie.

"Dad…why I can't have my own dog?"

"Because I'm not having fur under my roof. And that's final."

Harry grunted and continued playing. Norman smiled…but suddenly, flinched in pain.

"Dad?", Harry turned his head. Bernard lifted his gaze up as well.

Norman rubbed his arm. It was hurting so much…

"Does your wound hurt again?", Harry looked worried. Norman opened his eyes, looking concerned.

"Well…"

"What wound, may I ask?", Bernard jumped up.

"Oh…this", Norman rolled his sleeve up. Bernard gasped as he saw it.

"That's nasty. Where did you get that?"

"Peter bit him", Harry answered. When Bernard heard that, he gasped.

"What?! He bit you?"

"Yes…why?", Norman looked confused.

"This is bad…if he bit you…you are infected. And that'a a bad thing."

"What…what do you mean?", Harry's face turned pale.

"Well…it means your father will soon start having those same effects like your friend. Body gets cold…it's hard to breath…even blackouts and temporarily memory losses can be happening", Bernard explained.

"Memory losses…?!", Harry gasped.

"Yep…so we can't wait for long."

"No way…you are forgetting me Dad!", Harry panicked. Norman put his hands on Harry's shoulders and calmed him down.

"Son…remember what I said? I won't forget you. Not now, or ever."

"Can you promise that…?"

"I swear. Relax", Norman smiled. Harry smiled as well, but deep inside…was worried.

 _*Later the same evening*_

Soon, everyone were exhausted and decided to go to sleep. Bernard went to the couch while he let Norman and Harry sleep in his bed. Before going to sleep, Harry went to Peter and rubbed his arm.

 _Night Pete…I promise you'll get better. Just be patience._

After wishing his greetings, Harry crawled himself against Norman's chest and closed his eyes. His father panted heavily, sweat falling from his head.

"Dad…? Everything okay?"

"Yes…", Norman muttered. "Don't worry. Just get some sleep."

"You sure?"

"Yes…sleep now."

"But you don't look so well…", Harry tried.

"I said, GO TO SLEEP!", Norman hissed. That made Harry to back away, shocked.

"Oh I'm sorry…come here", Norman realized what he did. Harry hesitated, but obeyed then.

"Dad…I just want you to tell me if you're ill. You know you can tell me everything", Harry nodded.

"Oh Harry…you are so sweet. But I promise you I'm fine. Don't worry", Norman smiled.

"If you say so…"

"Mm-hmm", Norman muttered, gave a kiss on Harry's forehead and pulled him to his chest. Feeling his father's warm body, soon Harry relaxed and fell asleep, feeling happy all over his body.

 _-o-o-o-_

Harry slept deeply for a long time. When he finally opened his eyes, he saw Annie on his side.

"Oh, hello", Harry smiled and rubbed her. Then, he muttered over his shoulder.

"Morning Dad…rise and shine!"

No one answered. Harry turned his head around, only realizing that the bed was empty.

"Dad?!", Harry raised his voice. He remembered the last time, when he woke up and found Norman chained against the wall.

 _No…not again!_

"Bernard! Please, come here!", Harry yelled. After a couple minutes, Bernard appeared to the entrance, wearing a morning gown.

"Harry? What's wrong?"

"Dad is gone! He is not captured, is he…?!", Harry panicked.

"My hideout can't be found that easily. Are you sure he is missing?"

"Well I can't see him anywhere…can you help me up?"

"Umm…sure", Bernard nodded and lifted Harry in his arms. Then they walked into the living room. Peter slept on the couch as usual.

"Norman! Are you here?", Bernard yelled.

"Dad! Where are you?", Harry continued.

Suddenly, the duo heard a voice. Norman was standing outside, gazing to the pool.

"Dad?!", Harry tried to get his attention. But Norman didn't react.

"Norman? Are you alright?", Bernard approached him, pushing the door open. Norman's hair was a mess and his gaze was empty.

"Are you okay? Dad!", Harry tried once more. Suddenly, Norman lifted his gaze up, which made Bernard and Harry to shiver and step back. It was so empty…and somehow hungry.

"Where…?", Norman groaned. His voice sounded like death itself, which made Harry nearly scream. His face turned pale and eyes widened as he stared his father.

"Who…who are you?"


	65. Hard Decision To Make

Ock rolled in his lab, while putting gauze all over his body. He was furious…and full of burn scars.

"That idiot…"

Soon, he heard someone approaching the lab. U-Goblin appeared to the entrance, grunting and holding his head.

"Well well, here comes our fool. I bet that Norman's brat got away?"

"Yes…he was saved by some old man. I don't know who he is…but he is very strong", U-Goblin spat.

Ock turned around, looking surprised.

"Excuse me? What man?"

"No idea…I have never seen him before. But he was so strong…he blacked me out."

"I can't believe it…you are double sized and can't fight against some old fool? Why I ever brought you here…", Ock rolled his eyes.

"But you should have seen him! He was…", U-Goblin tried.

"Enough! I don't care! Whoever this idiot is, he will regret badly while messing with me. No one challenges Otto Octavius!"

"Well…what are you going to do?"

"What do you think?! I will continue my plan. Since Spider-Man is out of the way…I can focus on his dear teammates...and when I find Osborns and him…", Ock grinned.

U-Goblin stared him. Soon, he realized what was going on. And then both of them started to laugh manically.

 _Oh Parker, Normie and you little Osborn runt…I swear what you've seen now…it's just the beginning._

 _-o-o-o-_

Aunt May was looking out of the window. It was a rainy day…like those many days before.

Sighing, she got up and walked to the fireplace. Taking a picture in her hands, tears rolled down from her eyes.

"Oh Peter…where are you honey? I'm so sorry…please be alright. And come back soon…"

Rubbing her eyes, May turned to see out of the window again. She could only hope that Peter would find a way to forgive her…and Spider-Man would save this city again.

 _-o-o-o-_

Connors was working in the main lab, feeling depressed and guilty. He didn't want to do this…but he had no choice. But it didn't stop his pain.

"Well done Connors! Nice that you decided to join us", Kraven smiled and slammed his hand on Connor's back.

Biting his lip, Connors didn't answer. He just continued working.

"Take your time…but not too long!", Kraven laughed and walked away from the lab. Connors closed his eyes and stared three spiders who were moved there as well. Rhino was guarding them with a couple soldiers.

 _I'm so sorry guys…please forgive me. I didn't mean it. Spider-Man…please save us where ever you are!_

 _-o-o-o-_

Bernard and Harry stared Norman, who was staring back, with empty eyes.

"Dad! Don't you recognize us?! It's me, Harry!"

But Norman just stared back. Harry felt how panic took him over.

"No…he is not remembering!"

"This is what I was afraid of…he is getting those same traits like your friend. We can only hope that it's not complete…", Bernard muttered.

Hearing that, made Harry's mouth to drop. This was not happening…

"Complete…no…NO WAY!"

"Well we need to find a cure as soon as possible. But since Norman's infection is fresh…we can slow poison driving through his body while using my medicine. But it will put him into coma…"

Harry stared Bernard, then his father. Decision broke his heart…but there was not other way.

 _"Okay…",_ he whispered.

Nodding, Bernard ran inside and put Harry on the couch. Young man turned to see out of the window as Bernard approached Norman.

"Norman…would you come back inside? I think you should get some rest."

Norman didn't answer. He just stared to the pool…and suddenly fell straight into the water.

"DAD!", Harry screamed. He tried to get up, but his legs didn't obey.

"YOU STUPID LEGS!", Harry hit them. "WORK!"

"NORMAN!", Bernard jumped after him. Heart beating, Harry leaned to look out of the window. Bernard grabbed Norman and pulled them out of the pool. Then, he lifted Norman's hand over his shoulder and brought them inside.

"Is he okay?!", Harry asked, worried. Bernard put Norman to bed and felt his forehead.

"Cold…his body temperature is dropping. I need to clean up his wound right away."

Harry watched as Bernard ran to the closet and took a medicine box from there. Then, he ran into the bedroom, rolled Norman's sleeve up and started cleaning. After he was done, he tucked the wound and put the sleeve back down.

"Now...I'm gonna give him a sting. It means that he won't wake up for a while. I know that it sounds brutal…but it's the only way to help your father", Bernard gazed Harry sadly.

Quietly, Harry nodded. Before Bernard could go, young man opened his mouth.

"Bernard…would you carry me to Dad's side?"

Bernard stared, and nodded them.

"Sure thing."

Bernard took a chair and settled it beside of the bed. Then, he carried Harry there and put him sit onto it. Harry took Norman's hand in his own and rubbed it. His father's pale face gave him real pain.

 _"Harry…"_

 _"Yes Dad?"_

 _"I…I just want you to know something. You know that I love you right?"_

 _"Of course."_

 _"Good…and no matter what happens, remember this. I will never forget you. EVER. And you know why? Because our bond is so strong and filled with love. And no Octavius or anyone can take it away."_

Harry felt how tears fell on his cheeks. He squeezed Norman's arm and started sobbing.

 _"And remember son…my heart is always with you. If you remember that, you are able to do anything."_

"I…I won't forget it Dad! I promise!", young man trembled. As he stared Norman's pale face…soon he couldn't hold back anymore. Burying his face against Norman's chest, Harry started crying like he was going to explode.

"I'm sorry! You shouldn't be the one who suffers! Neither of you! And I won't blame you of forgetting me…since I knew you can't possibly fight against that poison forever…"

Crying more, Harry took a grip of Norman's suit. He was trembling all over.

"But…", he lifted himself up and wiped his eyes. "I swear I'm gonna help you and Pete. You helped me…now is my turn to do the same. Ock is gonna pay…and I'm not stopping until he will do it."

Norman laid, eyes closed. Harry coughed and rubbed his father's cheek and hair.

"But whatever happens…remember this. I love you Dad. And your voice will be my guide through this."

Hearing steps, Harry turned his head and saw Bernard coming in, holding a needle. He gazed the boy sadly.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes…do it", Harry nodded. Bernard smiled a little, went to Norman, lifted his hand and gave him a sting. Harry's eyes were glowing as he saw how medicine sank in his father's blood.

"Now…he falls asleep soon. I think we should move your friend here as well. They are more easy to keep eye on while they are in the same room. And don't worry, Peter won't be able to hurt Norman. He is in a deep coma."

Harry nodded. Bernard went into the living room and soon, brought Peter with him. He put young man to another side of the bed, leaning his head to opposite direction and legs beside of Norman. Harry stared his friend and sighed again.

"That is all what we can do for now. Only way to wake them up is to find a cure."

"Yeah…well I'm willing to do anything I can. Will you help me?"

"Of course", Bernard nodded. "You remind me of my daughter, Violet. I told Norman about her. She lost her mother as well when she was young."

"Really? You have a daughter?", Harry asked.

"Yes…but I haven't seen her in years. We are kinda…distant to each other", Bernard told.

"Oh…I'm so sorry to hear that! Me and Dad were as well…"

"I know…Norman told me. And he mentioned something else as well…fearing that he is not able to give you a proper attention and care."

Harry looked, being stunned. He gazed Norman who slept.

"Why would he think like that…?"

"Well, we parents are always thinking about what's best for you. But sometimes…we are afraid of failing. But what I can tell is that whatever happened in the past…Norman really loves you. Very much", Bernard smiled.

Harry was about to start crying again. He wiped his tears away…he needed to be strong and brave. Just like Norman was.

"Okay…well. Where do we start?"

"Well, at first we need to find out where these potions are. I have a map of this hospital, so it helps a bit. But not much…foundations are changed a lot since then. And we have to make sure that those idiots can't find us. Better to act at night, when darkness gives some protection."

"But I can't walk…", Harry said.

"I think your paralyzing is only occasional. You were able to sit and even jump in the pool. We just need to practice so that your muscles grow stronger", Bernard nodded.

"Right…", Harry thought. Then he remembered what Norman said how he used to teach him to walk.

"I think I have a plan…but I need your help."

"Just tell me what to do", Bernard lifted his thumb up.

Harry smiled and gazed once more his friend and father. Turning his head and seeing some light at the horizon, his gaze turned serious.

 _Just wait Ock…you don't even know what you're up against. And you will regret that day when you challenged Harry Osborn._


	66. Young Man's Painful Letter

_If someone finds this…I hope you will read these words carefully._

 _My name is Harry Osborn. Well…actually I'm really Harold. But I hate my real name…and no one actually calls me that. Many of the people don't even know about it. Only two person in this world._

 _Persons, who are badly hurt because of someone. Persons, who I care and love with all my heart._

 _Why I wrote this? Well, it helps me to ease the pain what I carry inside. There are no words to describe all of this sadness, anger and quilt which surrounds me. So maybe putting them on the paper is more helpful._

 _About a half year ago my life turned upside down. I was discovering Doc Ock's secret lab, who is my worst enemy. He is a mad scientist, who once worked for Dad and turned him into a monster called The Goblin. It's green, with a huge body build and horrible ears. Those two times when he did that to him…were just horrible._

 _But anyway, I was finally able to get my Dad back and our once so cold and distant relationship grew stronger and finally healed. I can't even say how happy I was. But then…something happened._

 _As I was saying, I was searching Ock's lab with Spider-Man and Agent Venom. And you can't even think what kind of a shock it was to me when I finally found out who they were. But about that later._

 _Dad hesitated of letting me to join The SHIELD Academy. After he got cured…he turned out to be kinda...overprotective. It was annoying, but I kinda understood why he acted like that. When he transformed…it was a wake up call for him. He realized that he could lose me. And wanted to repay all those years while pulling me off._

 _Spidey was able to convince him and I got his permission to join. I can still remember how he swore Spider-Man to keep me safe. Such nonsense, I smiled. I mean, what could possibly go wrong?_

 _What happened next…well I guess you have some kind of a doubt. I got stuck inside of the symbiote called the Anti-Venom, which Ock had created. It put me into coma, what lasted four months. I can't remember a bit…but when I woke up…it was a total chaos. I found myself inside of the Anti-Venom, who was heading to destroy some Carnage nest inside of Oscorp. But before I was able to sacrifice myself…Spider-Man talked me over._

 _And you never guess who was under that mask._

 _When Peter revealed his face to me…I was totally surprised. My best friend was Spidey…and responsible for all of these happenings. And for my suffering. But what I didn't know, was that something more serious happened while I was in a coma. I found out that Dad asked for Peter's help to find out who Spider-Man is. Peter felt really nervous and helpless…and when he told me about those situations what happened between Dad and him…I was shocked._

 _Dad was really worried about me, so Pete said. Crying, feeling helpless, depressed…which made him to do something very reckless. He went to ask help from Ock…and he told that once Spidey's identity is revealed…we belong to him. I just couldn't believe it._

 _I'd rather not to think about any of those horrible situations what I had to witness after I woke up. But Peter suffered as much as me. While feeling too much pressure on his shoulders, he finally gave up and told who he was, right in front of me, Dad and Ock._

 _But none of these didn't prepare me for what was coming._

 _After Dad apparently re-remembered Peter, he was furious and disappointed. With a broken heart, he commanded Pete to leave me alone. I refused to believe it, since he was my best friend. I was so mad at him…but Dad only wanted to protect me. I just couldn't understand why he punished Peter, who was kinda innocent. So, our relationship got worse…or mostly from my side. Dad didn't give up on me…and I'm glad that he didn't. Even if I didn't realize that back then._

 _All this was exhausting for all of us. After Flash and Cho, Peter's teammates came to see me, Dad called Pete and roasted him. It was a last crack for him, since after having an argument with his aunt and friends, Peter ran off and vanished without a trace. I found out a couple weeks later, which was horrible. Dad kept me home so tight that I didn't have a chance to see my best bud. And that made me angry._

 _It was kinda_ _presumable_ _that this mess was about explode somehow. And it did…and it still haunts me. Dad and I got into a furious fight after I found out about Peter's disappearance. I mocked him of being like Ock and he called me a pathetic baby. After he forced me to choose between him and Pete…I slapped him and ran off. I was gone for one week and Aunt May helped me to realize not to escape my problems. So eventually, I returned home._

 _And then started a real nightmare._

 _When I got home after running off, I found Dad laying motionless, hit on head. I panicked and realized how stupid I was while leaving him. We were forced to play some sick games like dragging skin off with a knife, diving key from a rusty pool and Dad had to hit me with a pipe. And all of these were Ock's plans. He kidnapped us and told that we belonged to him. Horrible indeed._

 _I can't still believe that I'm alive. I was forced to eat poison while saving Dad from his death. And I have never seen him so scared and crying so much like he did during our annoying adventure. He showed me his pain, quilt, fears and sadness. When he thought that he was going to lose me…I was afraid that he was going to die. He got insane…but I was there for him. I could never abandon him. Not ever…even if I almost did it once._

 _I got trapped in some hole while trying to escape. Then I found some lab and a room where was a metal box. And from there…I found Peter. It was revealed that he was captured by Ock soon after he ran off. But he was so depressed and cutting himself…that had no strength to fight back. And since he quit of being Spider-Man…no wonder._

 _I don't exactly know what happened, but Ock transformed Pete into a monster called a blood hymenoptera. It's some mix between a human and a bug. And that idiot planned me and Dad to be next. Pete transformed soon after I found him…and while attacking us, he bit Dad. At first I thought that everything was going to be okay while Dad told about his cure for both of us…but soon, it revealed to be useless._

 _I got caught by Ock and when I had a chance to escape from him, I met a whole new person. Bernard, a retired night guard of this hospital. He saved me from that another goblin and took me, Dad and Peter to his secret hideout. There we learned more about this illness. It's called abcess fever and according to Bernard, it is very dangerous. Causing body temperature to drop and…an amnesia. So that's why Peter didn't remember us when he woke up. But since then…he has been in a coma just like I was._

 _But the most brutal fact hit on me soon. Despite Dad promised to be okay…soon he landed into same comatose like Peter. He promised not to forget me…but hey, I always knew he lied. Well maybe not lied…but I knew that he can't fight against Ock's sick things. I have seen it myself._

 _Since apparently The Triskellion is under attack, my friends are captured. So I'm on my own now. Well I have Bernard's help but I have to find a way out of this mess myself. We are gonna get right potions, so we could bring them to Doc Connors, who hopefully is able to make a cure for Pete and Dad. I can only hope._

 _Before I finish this…I just want to tell you something. Dad feared that he was going to be left alone. I know he would kill me if he knew what I was going to do…but I have no choice. I have to save them. They mean too much for me._

 _I end this letter by saying some things for two the most important persons in my life. If they find this…I just want them to know._

 _Pete. You are my best friend. I have never regretted that day when we picked you up from the rain. You showed me that money does not bring happiness. You have supported me, showing what a real friendship is. I'm sorry that I blamed you about Dad's faith…since I didn't know. But you are a true hero, so noble, brave and kind. New York could not have asked a better hero than Spider-Man._

 _And Dad. Despite our relationship being cold before, I never hated you. You raised me to stand up for myself, even if it's not always easy to be an Osborn and rich. But I learned to be brave. And when I got you back and you changed…I can't ever say how happy I am. And I'm sorry I did this…since I never wanted you to be left alone. I hope I'm able to return to you…it's all what I want. But remember…I love you. Very much._

 _Harry_


	67. CHAPTER 3: Three Empty Spaces

Summer was slowly leaving behind, as autumn was arriving to the city. It could be seen as days turned darker and hot weathers were gone.

It wasn't a first time when this city had a winter and other seasons. But not everyone have their own superhero category like New York does. Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy…and Spider-Man.

Everyone's well known wall-crawler used to save people from these many threats. Contest of the Champions, a goblin army, Loki and his plans…and everyone were happy.

But now…something was missing.

 _"Has that wall crawling weirdo finally understood his meaning by leaving? Finally this city can be taken over by someone who is able to protect it! Not some wannabe kiddo who causes nothing, but trouble!"_

 _Does that horrible man ever shut his mouth?_

Aunt May was shopping in the city while Jameson's babbling echoed through the monitor. He probably hated Spidey the most…and didn't bother to hide it. No matter how good work web slinger did and even when saved J.J.J. from The Beetle…the prize was trash on his shoulders.

May collected all kinds of things from the shop. Even fruit snacks…Peter's favorites.

 _Three months…it's been three months._

Indeed…Peter had been missing for three months now. May was getting sick of worry…but had no idea where she could start looking for her nephew. She had searcher him everywhere…but not a trace.

 _Is he even alive? What if…no. He is not that kind of type!_

After gathering her stuff, May paid and headed further to the city. And before even realizing, she was standing in front of Oscorp. The building was shut down ever since Osborns vanished as well. Norman and Harry had been missing almost for a month…and like Peter, they didn't leave any clues behind.

 _I can't help wondering but…could they be in a same place? Disappearances are almost identical…both Peter and Harry vanished after having an argument._

The last time May saw Harry, was when young man appeared on her doorstep after having a fight with Norman. But unlike Peter, Harry showed regret and was willing to make peace with his father. That was a difference between the two boys…Peter was rational since he had learned to hide his emotions during his career. And Harry on the another hand…was way more emotional type.

 _Those poor boys…I just hope that they are alright._

Remembering her conversation with Norman gave May a new hope. Where ever Osborns were, she hoped that Norman would finally understand what she was trying to say while letting boys to see each other. She really saw how Norman cared for Harry…and didn't hate him like young man thought.

Sighing, May grabbed her bags and headed home. She hoped that in time…everything would turn for the better.

 _-o-o-o-_

Back at The Triskellion, Doc Connors had never been so nervous as he was now. He was forced to so something horrible…and didn't want to do it.

But what choices he really had?

Gazing three spiders over his shoulder, Connors sighed. They laid motionless, guarded by Rhino and other soldiers. If only he had a chance to inject them with his medicine…

"Ready do start?", Kraven walked into the lab. As usual, Connors just snorted over his shoulder.

"I guess that's a yes. You know silence is golden Curt!"

Still not answering, Connors returned to work. He followed from his eye corners as Kraven went to boys and kicked them.

"Good, out of the game us usual. Inject them again! Just to make sure that they won't wake up during our operation."

When Connors heard that, he whipper around, shocked.

"What?! You are gonna give more serum? But they were just injected!"

"Of course I am. I'm not taking risks that they wake up. Get to work Rhino!", Kraven commanded. But Connors blocked his way.

"You can't inject them! If you do that…their bodies can't possibly handle that kind of a dose! And they are just children!"

"Do I look like that I care? I only do what boss tells us. Now, out of my way!", Kraven pushed Connors out of the way.

"But listen…", Connors tried once more.

"Listen to me Connors", Kraven turned around and pointed him with his finger. "Your job is to do what you are commanded to do. Any other situation which doesn't have nothing to do with this…you'll keep your mouth shut. Got it?"

Connors stared back, not answering. Kraven grunted and walked out of the lab. Dropping his head, he went back to work.

"You shouldn't piss him off", Rhino said. "His temper can be very…cruel."

"Really? How do you know?", Connors lifted his gaze.

"Well let's say that I have seen his…wild side. And it's not very nice to watch…"

"Rhino…", Connors asked. "Why are you doing this? You know Octavius doesn't treat you well."

"I don't have much choice…only he can change me back. Or at least that is what he said…", Rhino muttered.

"But Rhino, I know Otto. You can't trust what he says. He is not same as he used to be…he is just using you. If you could just let me…"

Rhino stared Connors, then soldiers. Hesitating, he shook his head.

"I'm sorry…but I can't. There are too much risks."

"Alex…", Connors begged.

"DON'T call me THAT! I'm NOT ALEX! Will never be! Now…get to work!", Rhino turned his back.

Connors had tried everything he possibly could to get out of this mess. Turning sadly towards the table, he couldn't help but wondering…was this their end?

Gazing over his shoulder, Rhino felt quilt of doing this. He gazed his former mates…and especially Flash gave him annoyance. But deep inside…he felt sorry for him. But since he was already part of Ock's team, he could not step back.

Or at least maybe for now...


	68. It's In Your Hands

If Connors and May thought that they had problems, things weren't any better in Ock's lair. Peter got some weird illness from Ock's tests and it made him to forget everything and transform into some blood seeking monster. Sure he was able to transform back to himself after getting enough flesh…but it put him into coma. And like that's not enough…but while protecting his son, Norman was bitten by Peter and he fell into same condition. Now both of them laid in a deep comatose…without a cure.

Luckily Harry managed to get a rid of the pill which Ock gave him. Most of the poison were gone, but not completely. It had it's painful side effects like keeping fever up and…paralyzing muscles temporarily. So that's why young Osborn lost his feel and wasn't able to move his legs.

Since The Triskellion was under attack and both his friend and father sick, it was up to Harry to help them. He had Bernard on his side, who told him about the cure which would be made by gathering rare potions together. But finding them was a totally different thing.

"So…you say that there are ten different potions to collect? And all of them are different colored?", Harry asked while sitting at the table.

"Yes. And I'm afraid I can't possibly remember which are the right colors. It's been years since I have seen them", Bernard shook his head.

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure we are able to recognize them once we spot them. I'm more worried about how do we find them..."

"Well, we just have to look this place piece by piece. I have a planned which one of the places we should check first. But since you are still paralyzed, we have to wait a couple days when my medicine starts to effect", Bernard nodded.

Harry bit his lip. He gazed to the bedroom, where Peter and Norman slept. He would have gone to find potions right away…but understood that he could not rush. With no working legs, he would be just an easy target for Ock.

"I just hope that we aren't too late…"

"Don't worry", Bernard tried to encourage Harry. "Like I said, my medicine keeps them in a coma. They can't fall into more bad condition than they already are. You just have to be strong."

Harry turned his gaze on Bernard and nodded quietly. He missed Norman and Peter so much…but needed to be strong for them.

"Okay…I'm sorry. I think I should go and practice my muscles again. Would you carry me to the pool?"

"Sure", Bernard nodded, lifted Harry up and carried him out. Soon, young man was in the pool and jumped up and down and then walked circles in the water. Even if this practicing was slow…Harry could feel how his legs grew stronger day by day.

 _I can do this…I can. I have to…but I'm still so afraid…_

Despite the fact that Harry tried to be brave, deep inside he was horrified. This horrible kidnapping had left its traits. Young Osborn was way more nervous and got scared almost everything. He missed Norman's protection and strong personality. As well Peter's laugh and courage.

After a couple hours, Harry stopped his practicing. He was exhausted…and hungry.

"How was your training?", Bernard came to the backyard.

"I think it was better than yesterday! I think that I'm walking soon", Harry smiled.

"Good! Just keep doing and soon you will be running like a rabbit! But hey, would you like to eat? I bet you're hungry."

"Sure!", Harry lifted his thumbs up. After getting cleaned up, he was eating with Bernard.

"So good…", Harry muttered and ate his food. He was really hungry, since living with fruits wasn't very healthy.

"Nice that you like it. Not every day I have company to share this food with", Bernard lifted his glass.

Harry stopped eating and watched his old friend. Suddenly, something came to his mind.

"Bernard…may I ask you something?"

"I can't see why not."

"Well…why do you live here, all by yourself? Doesn't this place give you…creeps?", Harry shivered.

"Well, Harry, the truth is that…this is my home. Yes, it's not maybe a five stars, but I like it. And I kinda feel that…I don't belong anywhere else. I spent years of working here and when I retired…soon I realized that I have no one in this world who I would go to. Most of the people have families…but not me", Bernard answered.

Harry listened. All those horrible memories…

* * *

 _"You said you will never leave me again!", Harry yelled in the rain. His hair fell on his face and his clothes were wet. He had just returned from The Helcarrier, where his father was, back in his mean and green form. Spider-Man told what happened when Norman was helping his team with The Sinister Six…and it killed him on the inside._

 _"WHY DID YOU BETRAY ME DAD?!", young man yelled more loudly. The answer was just thunder and lightning._ _Sobbing, Harry fell on the ground. Hitting his fist against the floor, hard tears rolled down to his cheeks. Alone…Norman left him alone again._

 _"Is he here?"_

 _"Yes, you can see him now. But I must warn you…your father has an amnesia. He can forget some things."_

 _Thanking a doctor, Harry walked to the door. Trembling, he opened it. And when he saw his father…_

 _Norman was sitting on the edge of his bed, gazing out of the window. When he heard how the door opened, he turned his head._

 _"Son…", Norman whispered. Harry just stared back, not knowing what to say._

 _"Uh…hi Dad."_

 _Staring back for a while, soon Norman's face turned a warm smile. He opened his arms towards Harry._

 _"There comes my pride and joy. I missed you so much Harry…"_

 _Harry felt how he was trembling. While couldn't hold himself back anymore, he ran to Norman and nearly jumped in his lap. Norman put his arms around his son and before could react, fell on the floor._

 _Harry started sobbing, hysterically. Norman rubbed his son's back and hair, while trying to calm him down._

 _"Oh my sweet son…there is no need to cry. I'm back and everything is alright."_

 _But Harry didn't listen. He just buried his head under Norman's chin, letting his emotions out. And for the first time he knew for sure that at this time…his father would not leave him anymore._

* * *

"Harry?"

Harry snapped out of this thoughts and gazed Bernard, who looked a little worried.

"Are you okay?"

"I…yes. Just some painful memories. Don't worry", Harry smiled.

"Hmm…I see. I bet you was thinking your father?"

"Well…"

"I know…your face is telling that. Violet used to look like that when she had something in her mind", Bernard told.

"Really?", Harry asked.

"Oh yes…she was a very emotional nature. Just like you are."

"I'm…emotional?"

"Well…kinda. You react so strongly on these things…with your heart. But that's a good sign. Never lose it", Bernard smiled and pat Harry's shoulder.

Harry smiled back. Then, he rubbed his eyes.

"I think I go to bed…I'm kinda exhausted. If you don't mind of course…"

"Not at all! It's getting very late. We need to gather our strength and since soon, we will have to start collecting those potions. We can't wait…as sooner as we get a cure, the better", Bernard nodded.

Harry nodded and yawned. Bernard made a bed for him on the couch, since Peter took his place from the bed.

"Bernard…before I go to sleep, would you…?"

"Sure", Bernard smiled and carried Harry into the bedroom. First, they walked to Peter.

"Night Pete…please try to hang on. I swear I do everything I can", he pushed gently his friend's shoulder. Then, they walked to Norman.

"Night Dad…please be patience. I promise…", Harry sobbed. Tears started to fall from his eyes. Bernard looked sad and put Harry on the chair which was beside of the bed. Harry took his father's hand in his own and rubbed it. Sobbing, he leaned his forehead against Norman's fist.

"I know you can't hear me…but I still tell you. I will tell you this every day, just that you won't forget it. I love you Dad…you are the best father I could ever ask. Please, don't give up. Don't…"

Bernard pat Harry's shoulder, feeling real pity towards this child.

"Okay…I think I'm ready", Harry nodded. Bernard nodded and lifted him in his arms. Harry rubbed Norman's hand, kissed it and settled it gently down. Then, Bernard carried him into the living room and to the couch.

"They will get better, won't they?", Harry asked. Bernard stared back, and smiled a little.

"I hope so…we are doing everything we can to help them. Tomorrow, I can go and check a couple potential places while you're practicing. It helps to locate useless ones out."

"Sounds good", Harry smiled. Bernard wished a good night, put the lights off and went to sleep as well. Annie jumped on Harry's legs and settled herself there. Harry rubbed her and put his head against the pillow. Closing his eyes, he tried to sound positive.

 _It's gonna be okay…you have Bernard's help. And we are gonna find those potions._

Too bad that Harry didn't know one thing…it was way more easier said than done.


	69. Wise Old Fool

The next day, Bernard woke up early. He got dressed up and gave a check to Norman and Peter, making sure that they were in a coma. And results were "good."

Quietly, he commanded Annie with him. Gazing over his shoulder, he saw how Harry slept, kinda peacefully. Young man was exhausted and it was good that he had time to gather his strength.

Bernard walked to the entrance and pushed it open. Gazing to the corridor, he walked fast behind the corner and hid himself against the wall. Grabbing a flashlight, he knelt down.

"Now girl…remember what I have trained you for. There are some potions we must find…are you able to do that?"

Annie gazed her owner, seeming to understand the way dogs use to do. Bernard smiled and got up.

"Good. Now go ahead, I'm right behind you."

Annie turned around and ran into the darkness. Bernard started walking, while keeping his guard.

 _-o-o-o-_

In the lab, Ock was working with his insects. He knew that Osborns and Peter had not escaped, since his "children" were restless. They sensed Peter.

"My children…I can see that you are feeling your brother. Can you tell me where they are?"

Whining, bugs slammed themselves against the glass. Octavius grinned manically.

 _Just wait Norman and those two brats…then we'll see who will control and what!_

Hearing steps approaching the lab, Ock turned his head. And soon, Morbius walked in.

"You wanted to see me boss?"

"Yes Morbius. It's about your work. Have you started yet?"

"Well…it's kinda impossible without a test subject. Has that goblin found them?", Morbius asked.

"I'm afraid not…he is such a tool! That's why he is gonna dig them out piece by piece, even if that takes the rest of his life! Because of him, my prisoners escaped. And then there was this some old fool who helped Normie's brat to get a way…", Ock rolled his eyes.

"What?! You mean that there are more humans?"

"Well it appears so…and whoever this idiot is…I will make sure that he regrets badly when getting in my way!"

Morbius gazed furious Ock. He had a real bad feeling about this.

 _-o-o-o-_

Bernard walked through the corridor. He held the flashlight and wondered where he should try first. Reading some books, he was able to find names for these potions: water, earth, air, fire, ice, electricity, energy, physic, iron and some mysterious one.

 _I see…I wonder which is this last one?_

Luckily gathering types of these potions eased their mission. But how did they look like in reality? Like air what you can't touch or see?

 _Well…we have to start somewhere. I really hope that I'm able to help…Harry really needs it._

As Bernard was walking, for the first time in years…he thought about Violet. A lot exactly. Despite he hasn't seen his daughter ever since she moved out…he missed her. He always had. And when he met Osborns…a lot of memories flushed over him. He didn't even remember how many years it had been when he last saw his daughter. He found out about his daughter's marriage from his sister, Violet's aunt. But he wasn't on the list…likely that it surprised him.

So that's why Bernard agreed to help Harry and Norman in a first place. He didn't want that this father and son relationship would suffer like his did. He thought that while helping Harry, he could somehow repay all those ignorant years to Violet while helping someone else in a same resembling situation.

Suddenly, Bernard heard how was Annie barking at the end of the corridor. Fastening his steps, he held the flashlight and finally saw her standing in front of some door.

"What is it girl? Did you get something?"

Annie just kept staring into the darkness. She didn't react, no matter how much Bernard tried to call her…no avail.

Feeling nervous, Bernard grabbed a little knife from his pocket. Since those creatures were brutal…he had to defend himself and maybe his new friends.

"An…do you see something over there?"

Annie started growling. Bernard approached the door slowly and finally kicked it open. He took the flashlight and examined the room with his look. But there seemed to be nothing unusual.

 _Why is Annie acting so nervous? Something is not right…I can feel it._

Watching his dog, Bernard wondered where to try to find the first potion. Some usual types like water and earth sounded easy…and you had to start somewhere.

 _Well since this room seems to be empty…I guess I should try from another place…_

"Come An!", Bernard pointed his pet. But no…the dog didn't move from her spot.

"Girl, come on! There is nothing and we have to hurry!"

No react.

"Annie! What is wrong with you?", Bernard started to get annoyed. He approached her but suddenly…heard how something hit claws against the walls…like Harry did in the hole.

 _"SCRATCH…SCRATCH…"_

Bernard lifted the knife in front of him and turned his head around in the darkness. Noises got closer…

 _"SCRATCH…SCRATCH…"_

Since Bernard had already seen those creatures, he knew what those voices were. Backing against the wall, he covered his mouth with his hand. After all, those bugs were good to sense moving with their horns.

Bernard started slowly to move away. But then, Annie started barking.

 _"Annie!",_ Bernard whispered. _"Be quiet!"_

But Annie kept barking. Bernard could hear how noises grew bigger.

 _"SCRATCH…SCRATCH…"_

 _"SCRATCH…SCRATCH…"_

 _I have to get out of here…I thought that there was only one bug!_

And then out of nowhere, Annie whipped around and ran past Bernard. Staring after her, Bernard started running through the corridor. If there was more than one hymenoptera…he and Harry were in big trouble.

 _Maybe if I'm quick…I manage to get into my hideout before…!_

Before Bernard could do anything, suddenly from his back came a loud scream. Man turned around and…then came darkness.

 _-o-o-o-_

 _*Barking sounds*_

Harry was sleeping deeply. He groaned and turned on his side…and then heard something…Annie's barking.

 _What…is that…Annie?_

Rubbing his eyes, young man sat up. Harry turned his head around at the living room.

"Bernard?"

As he didn't get an answer, Harry yawned and rubbed his hair. From the couch he was able to see to the bedroom. Norman and Peter slept as usual…and every time Harry saw them like that…disappointed him deeply.

 _Why they have to suffer like this…?_

Loud barking made Harry to snap back to reality. He listened and straightened his throat.

"Bernard, Annie is barking! Is something wrong with her?"

Again, no answer. Then Harry remembered what Bernard told him…he was going to check out some potential places where he could find potions.

 _But why Annie is so noisy? And she is not here…instead, that barking comes from…outside._

Harry grabbed his collar and put it on. Carefully, he lifted his legs and put them to the ground. And then…got up.

 _Okay…let's see has my practice been totally useless…_

The boy took hazy, first step. Okay…sounded good. Another one…perfect! Harry started smiling.

 _I can do this…I can!_

Fastening his steps, Harry headed towards the door. But suddenly… solidification happened again and young man fell on the floor. Harry hit himself against the table and glasses, plates and some other stuff fell down, making loud hits against the floor. That noise made Annie bark even more.

Taking a hold from the leg of the table, Harry started sobbing, disappointed. He was trembling and tears fell down to his cheeks.

"Not again! Why?! WHY?!"

Crying, Harry felt like wanting to give up. He gazed over his shoulder, seeking support from his best friend and father's faces.

"If only you were here…I miss you guys! I can't do this alone! Dad, I need you…more than ever! And Pete…"

Despite how much Harry sobbed, neither Norman or Peter didn't show any reaction. Like that was new.

Wiping his eyes, Harry took a hold from the table and lifted himself slowly up. Despite the fact that he didn't feel his legs...he could feel at least how hard it was to drag them with him.

Mumbling in pain, Harry dragged himself slowly towards the door. It felt like it took hours, but finally, he managed there. Taking a hold from the wall, he leaned his head against the door and listened.

"Annie…?"

After a while, barking started again. Harry leaned backwards and after looking, managed to find a knob. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the door slowly open. Behind it, he found Annie.

"Hey girl!", Harry sat down on the floor. "What is that noise? Where is Bernard?"

Annie licked Harry's cheek. Young Osborn rubbed her and gazed to the corridor. But Bernard wasn't anywhere to be seen.

 _I wonder where he is…_

Letting Annie inside, Harry closed the door. Then, he collapsed on the ground and thought what to do next.

 _The pool is too far away…I can't manage there. But I'm so hungry…Maybe I should eat first._

With Annie's help, Harry was able to move to the fridge and get some food there. After eating, Harry spent time watching TV, playing with Annie and even having a nap. Hours went by…but Bernard didn't come back.

 _It's almost night…and Bernard is still gone. I wonder is everything okay…_

Annie slept on the floor. Harry felt useless while doing nothing. Gazing a watch, he realized that something was not right.

 _I have to go look for him…soon it's time to give Peter and Dad their medicine._

Lifting himself up, Harry straightened himself. Then, he crawled himself to the closet, since he needed some weapon to protect himself. An idea to leave in his condition from a safe place out there all alone didn't sound very wise…but something was wrong. Deep inside Harry knew it.

 _And I have to do it…for Dad and Pete._

Opening the closet, Harry examined what tools Bernard had. Broom, rake, watering can…

"Oh great…I'm gonna hit Ock with a rake if I bump into him? Right…", Harry rolled his eyes. But suddenly…something caught his attention at the top self.

"What's that…?", Harry muttered and reached his hand. And then he pulled a shotgun in his hands.

 _Whoah…_

Gazing the weapon, Harry knew that this was what he needed. He even managed to find a box of bullets as well. After putting two ones in, he shut the gun and loaded it.

Too bad that Harry had no idea how to use this. He had never touched a gun before…and Norman would kill him if he could see his son now. In reality, young man wasn't allowed to touch those kind of things.

Putting the shotgun over his shoulder, Harry turned one more time to see his father and best bud. Gazing Norman's face, Harry smiled a little and sighed.

 _Please forgive me Dad…but I have to do this. For you. But don't worry, I'll be back soon._

Harry dragged himself to the door and opened it. Patting his chest, he gazed towards Annie.

"Okay girl…gonna show me where your owner is?"

Annie stared back and then, started walking through the corridor. Harry grabbed the gun, closed the door and took a deep breath. Then, he started following her slowly, while leaning against the wall.

 _Okay…here I come._


	70. A Glimmer Of Hope

Connors was feeling bad. He had to work almost twelve hours in a day to do what he was forced. He didn't know all the details, since he was told only a little. But it didn't mean that it made him feel any less easier.

All other heroes and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were trapped into stronger chambers, which were filled with sleeping gas. They had not a chance to escape, not even a tiny one. Octavius planned everything so well, that if someone wanted to defeat him, would have to use all his skills and courage to do that. He had learned from his previous mistakes.

Minute by minute, hour by hour…Connor's mind was filled with darkness and quilt. Why he had to be the one to do this? He only wanted to help his friends…but how?

"May I have a break? I need some coffee to keep myself sharp", he gazed Rhino who leaned against the wall.

Rhino stopped reading his magazine and turned to see Connors. After a while, he pointed two soldiers to take Connors into the kitchen or where ever they had food.

While Connors was escorted through the corridor, suddenly something came to his mind. I glimmer of hope to ease this situation.

"I need a bathroom break", Connors told the soldiers. And soon, he locked himself in one of the cells.

Quietly, Connors grabbed a little notebook from his pocket. Kneeling down, he took a pen and started writing fast.

 _"It has been a month since HYDRA took The Triskellion over. My friends are captured and I'm forced to make something horrible for Octavius. I can't even describe what that is…but I can only beg forgiveness. Since I'm not able to help them physically, I hope that this letter will help a bit._

 _Spider-Man, this is for you. I know that you aren't dead…I never thought like that. I know that you are alive and I beg you to help us. I don't know what exactly happened after you and Octavius talked…but I know what happened between you and Norman back at Oscorp. Yes Peter…I know your real name. I don't remember did you actually never mention that before but…I heard it from your teammates._

 _Iron Spider, Agent Venom and Kid Arachnid are captured and they are injected every day with a serum Michael Morbius created. Since he left to Otto, I have to continue his work. I'm forced to make stronger serum, so that they won't wake up. But what no one does not know that…every time I have a chance, I give them my antidote instead of poison. It wakes them up for a moment, so that they are able to use their Spider-Senses to communicate with each other. And I hope that in time…they are able to locate your whereabouts. I know you can hear them…I just have a strong feeling._

 _I've tried to figure out which is this serum what Kraven is using. I don't know much, but it's paralyzing body for a moment. I have never seen such a creation…and that's why I can't make a cure. I believe Otto has created it so well, that only he knows how to help your friends. I can ease their condition, but I'm not able to heal your friends. I'm so sorry about that._

 _But despite this situation is hard, I can give some tips which can maybe help you. My antidote can be found from the main lab. I hid it inside of the one healing tubes, from there it can't be found. You remember that box Nova brought while bringing news about Fury? It's inside of that. And yes, I've been trying to contact him as well…but no respond. I think that he can't get our signal._

 _So…in case you are able to find this, read this carefully. You need to find a cure for your friends from Ock. Make him talk…he is the only person who can do that. I know it's hard…but I have no another choice to give you. Use your Spider-Sense…it can be very useful._

 _I have only a little dose of the cure left, so use it wisely. One quick sting in their shoulder, nothing more. And be careful with brains! I have learned that this poison can control brains and if it gets there…it can take the whole body and even mind over. So, watch before you do it. I'm making more serum as often I've given an opportunity. And I hope that I'm able to find a way to destroy that paralyzing effect…even if it's just for a while._

 _And then…I think that Rhino could help you. He has shown some regrets and hesitation while working to Octavius. He does not listen to me…but maybe you can talk him over. Please try…I really hope we can save him. I think I'm able to help him with his mutation…but we need to make him listen._

 _I know that I sound maybe very useless…but I swear I'm trying to find a cure for everyone. If only I knew what components Otto is using…but I don't. I bet Kraven does know something, but he won't tell me. So I follow closely those side effects what your teammates have and if I'm able to find some clues…I will write them down for you. And if, just if we're lucky…I'm maybe able to heal them on my own, without needing Otto's knowledge. But until then…somehow, we need to make him talk. How? I have no idea._

 _Kraven and others are building stronger cells. I can't even think about what sick plans they have planned for us…I really hope that you are able to help us in time. I have no idea where you are…but I don't believe that you quit. It's just no way._

 _I really hope that you are able to help us and find this. We need your help…really do."_

 _Take care,_

 _Your pal Connors_

After finishing his writing, Connors gazed up and noticed a railing on the roof. He lifted himself up and was able to hide the note there. He knew that railing was a place where only spiders were able to go and no Kraven or anyone wasn't able to climb there without getting stuck. So if Spider-Man somehow was going to come back and notices what is happening…Connors knew that the first place where he could go unseen, were pipes. And since this hatch wasn't so well known, it would be easiest place to sneak in without getting caught.

"Are you ready yet?", Rhino spat behind the door. "Boss is coming back soon."

"Yes", Connors nodded and walked away from the toilet. He hoped from the bottom of his heart that his little trick would help. There was nothing more he could do for now.

"There you are Connors! Where did you vanish?", Kraven crossed his arms.

"I needed to have a bathroom break and have some coffee", Connors answered sharply.

"I see…well, get back to work! You have plenty of work to do."

Connors sighed and walked back into the lab. When he came in, Cho, Flash and Miles were already injected once more. While watching soldiers working, suddenly something came to his mind.

 _Needles! I need to find those needles which I was given. Maybe while examining them, I'm able to get some clues about what are those components Otto is using…_

"Is there a problem?", Kraven yelled from the doorway.

"No!", Connors answered. He would start looking for these needles as soon as he will have a chance. Gazing three boys, he sighed.

 _Don't worry guys…I'm doing everything I can to help you. I just hope that I'm able to help before it's too late. Spider-Man…we really need you._

While going back to work, Connors had no idea that Spidey was totally out of the game as the rest of his teammates. But his note wasn't useless…it would be actually ending up to some another one's hands…when time is right.


	71. Show Me Your Brave Heart

Harry leaned against the wall at the dark corridor. He squeezed a shotgun in his hands so tightly, that his fists were white. Every little sound made him nearly to jump up.

 _What was that? Oh…just a bug. A bug?! Is that…oh no…_

Feeling numb all over his body, Harry straightened himself and bit his lip. He tried to be brave…but it wasn't very easy.

Annie was walking ahead. Young man followed her with his gaze, thinking was leaving from the hideout so good idea after all. But he needed to find Bernard…he could not possibly gather all of those potions and take care of Norman and Peter alone. Harry didn't even know what medicine Bernard used on them.

 _When this nightmare is going to end? I don't think if I'm strong enough…_

While walking slowly, Harry wondered how me managed to keep himself calm and so full of spirit to keep going despite these all horrible situations. Anyone in his position would have gone insane…but he just kept going. But sure had a good reason. And maybe being alone taught him some surviving skills.

But something more important kept him in his senses. Every time when Harry was feeling sad, depressed, scared and wanting to give up, he thought about something what he was told. It was that day when he and Peter went to see Norman to the hospital and after he was left alone to the backyard with his father.

* * *

 _"Bye Pete! See you later!", Harry waved his hand to his friend as he left. Peter wanted to give father and son some private time and he needed to give Fury a check out._

 _"It's actually very funny when you start to think about it…"_

 _"Huh?", Harry turned around. Norman was still looking the gardening plants and mumbled himself._

 _"What is?"_

 _"Well, I was just looking this spider…and it's so funny how they are building their webs one after another. No matter will they get destroyed or not…they just keep going. Just clever little creatures…"_

 _Harry put his hands into his pockets and sighed. It was still so unbelievable that his father was back…and wasn't going to be The Goblin anymore…at least Harry wanted to believe so._

 _"Harry…", Norman lifted his gaze towards his son._

 _"Yes Dad?"_

 _"I…I just want to say that I really meant what I said about you're being a good son. I'm sorry that I ignored it before…but you are the best son a father could ever ask. And I…", Norman turned his gaze away._

 _Harry was confused about Norman's behavior. He walked to him and knelt down, putting his hand on Norman's arms._

 _"Dad…if you are feeling uneasy, you don't have to force yourself to talk. I know that these things are hard for you…and I won't push you to say them. Just seeing you smiling like that makes me happier than any words."_

 _Norman gazed Harry, being surprised. He rubbed his son's hair and smiled gently._

 _"Thank you son…I'm so happy and…proud of you. But I want you to know that I won't leave you alone anymore. Even if I can't exactly remember what happened…but I will always be with you. And you with me…in here", Norman put his hand on Harry's chest._

 _Harry felt how little tears appeared in his eye corners. He nodded a little, smiled and settled his head onto Norman's knees. Closing his eyes, he felt that he was finally full. That emptiness what he carried for so long…was gone._

* * *

Sobbing for this memory, Harry took a breath and kept walking. It was true…he was feeling so shattered and empty when Norman was gone. And when he finally got him back…something changed inside him. For the first time for sure…he knew who he was. He knew…what he had to do.

 _Dad was right…his spirit is inside me. I can feel it…in my heart. And I will follow his voice, I'm sure it will guide me. Even if he is not here right now…_

Thinking this option gave young man a little comfort. And soon his brainstorm was stopped as he heard Annie…growling.

"Annie?", Harry asked. He put the gun in front of him and pointed it towards the corridor.

Annie kept growling. Gathering his courage, Harry stopped and listened. But heard nothing.

"Girl, there is nothing. Why are you growling…?"

 _"THUMB."_

When Harry heard that voice, he jumped nearly out of his skin. Panting heavily, he grabbed his chest.

 _It's okay…you have a gun. Calm down…_

Trembling, Harry gazed over his shoulder. And then heard it again.

 _"THUMB…"_

 _"THUMB…"_

 _"THUMB…"_

Harry didn't remember when was a last time he was this scared. He had Norman to protect him from those dangers before, but now…his father and Spidey were both far away and could not save him, if he got into trouble. And since Bernard was missing…he was alone and had to protect himself the best way he could think of.

Annie started barking again. Harry turned his head towards her.

"Annie…what is it? If only I could see what you…"

 _"THUMB…"_

This time, noise was closer than before. Harry started backing towards the hideout, but then his leg hit on something.

"What is that…?", Harry muttered and knelt down, even if it hurt.

 _Oh my god…_

Harry's eyes widened as he grabbed a red cap in his hands. He could notice some blood marks in it.

 _It's Bernard's hat! But, why there is blood in it…_?

Lifting himself slowly up, Harry decided to go back to the hideout. Whatever had happened to Bernard…could happen to him as well. With his paralyzed legs, he would be an easy bite for these ugly creatures. And he could not even think Norman and Peter's fates and possible reactions if they found out that something has happened to him.

 _Well, at least I tried. And Bernard knows this place…he can take care of himself. Unlike me…_

Gazing over his shoulder, Harry started to head back. But then…he heard that strange voice again…coming straight towards him.

 _"THUMB…THUMB…THUMB…THUMB…"_

Feeling like he was going to have a heart attack, young man searched a place to hide. Quickly, Harry dragged himself to the nearest door, went in, called Annie with him and shut the door.

Curling into the corner and squeezing the gun in his hands, Harry closed his eyes. He was scared…really, really scared. He blamed himself of being so stupid by leaving…but there was nothing he could to about it now. And if he was going be eaten alive…well, guess that would be fair while ignoring his instincts and Norman's warnings.

Annie stared towards the door and growled. Harry grabbed her from her necklace and pulled her beside of him, while gazing to the door.

"Annie, shush! You need to be quiet!"

Annie growled a bit quietly. Suddenly, she started whining and leaned against the floor. Harry lifted an eyebrow, but then heard how something slammed against the door.

 _Oh god…NO!_

Sobbing silently and trembling, Harry covered his mouth with his hand and closed his eyes while holding Annie with his another arm. How much he would give to be in Norman's comforting arms right now…or be protected by Spider-Man.

 _Help me…_

Loud sounds echoed for a while from the corridor. But then it got smaller and smaller…until it stopped as quickly as it started. Harry relaxed a bit and waited. But heard nothing.

 _Are they gone…?_

Feeling nervous, Harry dragged himself up. Tottering to the door, he bit his lip and opened it a bit. And to his relief, it was empty.

"Phew!", Harry rubbed his hair. Then, he gazed over his shoulder.

 _I wonder what were those things…they didn't sound like those bugs we've seen before…_

Harry decided to get back as fast as he could. He ignored his hurting legs and started walking. And every step felt like he was walking among nails. But every step was closer to Peter and…

 _"Harry!"_

Harry stopped. He felt how shock surrounded his body. Did somebody call him…?

 _"Harry…son!"_

When Harry recognized that voice, his eyes winded. It couldn't possibly be…

 _"Son, I'm here!"_

Harry whipped around. And what he saw…dropped his mouth wide open. Norman was standing at the end of the corridor.

 _"Son, come here!"_

But Harry just stared there. He rubbed his eyes and even pinched himself just to make sure that he wasn't dreaming.

"D-Dad?"

Norman stared his son. His gaze made Harry to shiver.

"Dad…how can you be there? Did you wake up…?"

 _"Harry…I missed you. Come, it's me!"_

Harry felt like how tears wet his eyes. He was trembling…this was way too good to be true.

 _Almost too good…_

"How did you find me? And how did you wake up, despite Bernard's medicine?", Harry lifted the gun in front of him.

 _"Son…why are you looking so scared? It's me, your father!"_ , Norman offered his hands.

Harry was feeling really uneasy. Something wasn't right…his father looked too pale and just stood and stared him. Normally, Norman would have already gone to him and would be lecturing while seeing the gun. And Bernard said that can't wake up without a cure.

"Why don't you come here? You know I can't move my legs. Even getting here took so long. And why do you look so pale?", Harry started to back away.

 _"Harry…don't be ridiculous. I'm here and everything is gonna be fine…!",_ Norman responded.

Hearing those words killed Harry on the inside. He wanted so much to run to Norman and bury himself against his chest…but something held him back. Something warned him.

"I…I'd rather stay here. And besides…you are infected, remember? I can't know for sure that…", Harry was stopped as he gazed Annie. She was watching Norman and started growling, while showing her teeth.

"Annie…?"

 _"What is that creature? Silence it!",_ Norman grabbed his head.

"It's Annie, Bernard's dog. Don't you remember? Oh yes by the way…Bernard is missing. You didn't happen to see him, did you…?", Harry gazed.

Norman didn't answer. He grabbed his head and squeezed it. Annie started barking.

 _"Silence that stupid mongrel! Her noise gives me a headache!"_

"But it didn't bother you before. Why now…?"

 _"I said…SILENCE IT YOU BRAT!_ ", Norman lifted his gaze. Harry gulped as he saw his father's eyes. They were black…without pupils.

"Oh my god…", Harry started backing away, fast. Annie did the same, while barking.

 _"Where are you going Harry? Get back here!",_ Norman commanded.

"I…you…you aren't my Dad!", Harry said.

 _"What do you mean? Of course I am!"_

"No…you are not. Your behavior is not normal…and your gaze is empty. Who are you?"

Norman or whoever this creature was, started to scream furiously. Harry jumped out of skin and turned around, starting to run despite he didn't feel his legs.

 _"I WILLLL CATCHHH YOUUUU…!",_ Harry heard screaming behind him. He fastened his steps.

 _Why always me?,_ young man thought while running.

Hearing that creature approaching him faster, made Harry to run even more. But it was hard…since he didn't feel his legs. It looked more like he was jumping.

Suddenly Harry remembered that he had a gun with him. Right...he could use that.

"No…I don't think so!", Harry whipped around and pointed the gun. But…the corridor was empty.

 _Where did he go?_

Turning his head around, Harry searched that creature everywhere. But he didn't see nothing. He also wondered why did it look like Norman.

"Well maybe I was just hallucinating…after all, I have a fever…", Harry smiled a little. He needed to have a long nap right away.

Suddenly, young man heard how Annie was growling. Opening his eyes, he saw her standing a couple ten meters away from him.

"It's okay girl, there is no one anymore! We are totally…", Harry was stopped as he felt how something fell on his shoulder. He grabbed it with his hand and retched.

 _Yuck…what is that? It looks like…slime. But where did that come from…?_

Harry didn't have time to finish his thoughts as he felt breathing above of him. Trembling, he gazed up…

 _"SURPRISE!",_ the creature hissed and jumped down. Harry's eyes widened as he covered his head.

 _"AAHHHHHHH!"_


	72. What Happened That Night

Ock was getting really restless and annoyed. He tried everything to find his prisoners…but nothing.

"I have searched every possible places I could think of. And no luck", U-Goblin shook his head.

"Well this would have ever happened if you just kept a better eye on them! Why I'm always surrounded by idiots?"

Morbius was in the lab as well. He leaned against a lab table and listened how Ock was yelling at his another teammate. He wasn't able to start his working, since he didn't have a human body. Instead, he was examining those bugs and made notes.

"Morbius!", Ock lifted his gaze.

"Yes boss?"

"How long you think you can keep those potions fresh without getting to work?"

"Well…a couple days maybe. But I'm more worried about our hymenopterans…they are getting very restless. Should we let them out?", Morbius asked.

"I will decide about that", Ock spat. "But I'm more concerned about our prisoners…Parker has my recent inventions inside him! Without him, this whole project is useless! And since Osborns are missing as well, I can't even have a new one. What a mess…"

"Well I think we should…", U-Goblin started.

"No one asked you! Keep your mouth shut! You have done enough", Octavius hissed. Grunting, U-Goblin leaned against the wall.

"So, what can we do now? We have to wait that Kraven contacts us as he has started their own project. When will you think that we can move these spiders here?", Morbius asked.

"We aren't bringing them here. Since Spider-Man is here, I won't take a risk that they would help him somehow. I have another plan…", Ock's eyes were glowing.

"And what's that, may I ask?", Morbius gazed, confusedly.

"Oh just wait and see…but now. I'm going to work with my babies. Goblin, you will try to find my prisoners. And I don't care how long it will take, but you will do it! Take Morbius with you. None of you are any use right now without test subjects", Ock turned his back.

When U-Goblin and Morbius left, Ock gazed his children. They reminded him of that annoying spider…he could still remember how miserable his enemy looked in the park.

* * *

 _"Finally I got out…", Ock shook his head as he was rolling through the alley. Soon, he reached to the Central Park. It would be easier to move there since trees gave him some protection._

 _Octavius headed through the area. Suddenly, something came to his ears and stopped him._

 _"It's my fault…I'm so sorry…"_

 _Turning around, Ock searched the park with his gaze. And then he spotted something at the fountain. And what he saw…was totally what he didn't expect._

 _Peter was sitting at the edge of the pool, staring his reflection from the water. Ock couldn't believe his eyes…the most hated enemy of his was right in front of him, without his mask and all alone._

 _Finally I can get my revenge…_

 _Ock approached Peter, who didn't react. Octavius was sure that he knew his arrival, thanks to this ugly Spider-Sense. But no…Peter didn't react at all._

 _"Well well, look who we have here. Isn't that my dear enemy itself. Where is your costume? Did your auntie forget to clean it?"_

 _But Peter didn't respond. He just kept mumbling…_

 _"I'm so sorry…I should have not lied…everyone betrayed me…I hate you all…"_

 _Octavius lifted an eyebrow. He had never seen his enemy like that._

 _"Did you hear me Parker? Or are you deaf?"_

 _To Ock's surprise, Peter stopped mumbling and lifted his gaze. It was so empty and full of pain…but that wasn't which caught the madman's eye. It was young man's hands…they were full of bloody cuts._

 _"Oh my my…what have you done to yourself Spider-Man? I bet your best friend Harry wouldn't be happy about this…"_

 _"Norman denied me not to see Harry anymore…", Peter whispered. "He got so mad at me…and no wonder. I'm so pathetic…"_

 _Ock's face turned surprised. Did he hear correctly?_

 _"Wait, what did you just say? Did Normie say to leave them alone? Hah hah! Who could have thought that he got so overprotective towards his brat…"_

 _"Yes…and all my friends and loved ones betrayed my trust. I hurt them…I hurt them all…I hate myself!", Peter threw his knife into the pool. Ock gazed it and then his enemy._

 _"Well that is what life is about. You can't never know who you can trust. Better just watch out for yourself…"_

 _Peter dropped his gaze for a while. Suddenly, he got up, walked to Octavius and grabbed his tentacles._

 _"Tell me Ock…what is the meaning of life? What kind of a life is this where you have to suffer and everyone hates you?"_

 _Octavius stared young man, not believing this scene at all. He cleared his throat and pushed Peter away._

 _"Why would I care? You are always in my way. Go and bother someone else!", Ock passed him._

 _"I…I quit."_

 _That made Ock stop. He gazed over his shoulder._

 _"What?"_

 _"Yes…I'm not Spidey anymore. Why would I be? Everyone who I fought for, betrayed me. I don't care about anything anymore. I'd rather be dead…", Peter looked his hands._

 _When Ock heard that, his gaze turned an evil grin. This was so good to be true…and there was no way he could let this chance go._

 _"I see...well you know what? I actually have something what would ease your pain. Come with me…", Ock started rolling. He gazed over his shoulder and to his surprise, Peter started following him._

 _This is fantastic…I can get my revenge and no one won't mess things up! You are genius Otto!_

 _And as two enemies disappeared into the darkness, poor Peter had no idea what horror was waiting for him. And neither did Norman, whose angry act would come back at him…with the most painful way._

* * *

Ock rolled his eyes, but was very pleased. Years, Spider-Man teased him and forced him to look like an idiot. But now…two the most hated enemies of his were here and under his control. He was going to dig them out and continue his sick game. But anyone didn't know expect him that he had something more bigger planned for Parker, Osborns and those stupid heroes. But until his prisoners would be found and before Kraven starts working with Web Warriors at The Triskellion…he had to wait. Step by step, his plan would succeed. It already has this far…but needed more preparing.

Suddenly, yelling stopped his brainstorm. Turning around, he saw how Morbius ran in.

"Boss…you can't believe it…!"

"What?", Ock stared. "Did you find them?"

"No…but there is something else. I think you should see it with your own eyes", Morbius pointed to the corridor. Shaking his head, Ock rolled after him.

 _What now?_

Coming upstairs and heading to the hallway, Ock noticed how nervous Morbius was.

"Why are you feeling so nervous Morbius?"

"Well…just wait until you see it…", Morbius gulped.

Soon two villains came to the hallway. U-Goblin was standing at the top of the stairs, arms crossed. And when Ock got there…

"Well what was so important that you had to drag me all the way…", he was stopped as he saw the seen.

"Whatta…?!"

The whole large room was filled with blood. Walls, windows…and let's not even talk about the pool. Machines were broken, cables laid all over the floor and pieced of glasses as well. Ock stared mouth open.

"What…what happened here?!"

"No idea…and that's not all", Morbius said. "Look."

Ock turned to see what Morbius was pointing. In the corner of the room where machines were, was a smashed table. Ock rolled to it and stared.

"Isn't this a place where you left those potions?"

"Yes…and now they are gone."

Ock gritted his teeth. What more did he need?

"I can't believe this…another failure! Why did you leave them here?!"

"Well I…"

"SILENCE! Better that you won't say anything. You need to find those potions right away, they were so rare. But what kind of a creature could have done this…?", Ock thought.

"Well maybe that Parker boy…", U-Goblin said.

"No…hymenopterans does not leave this kind of mess. This is different…there is something else with us."

"Something else…?!", Morbius gulped and turned his head around.

"Yes…and someone is after my potions! Without them, is no point to catch Normie and those two brats!", Ock yelled furiously.

Morbius and U-Goblin gazed each other. Seeing Ock like this was never a good sign.

"But…", Ock turned around. "I'm not giving up without a fight. No one will mess with Otto Octavius! Go and turn this rat hole upside down! And do not return until you find my test subjects and that thief!"

Without answering, Morbius and U-Goblin disappeared from the seen. Ock turned to see this mess and shook his head.

 _No one will stand in my way…no one._

Despite Ock swore revenge against this mysterious culprit, he had no idea that it was going to push some own wheels to roll in this mess. And how big ones indeed…


	73. Operation Spidertopus

Kraven was sitting in front of the monitor, reading some junk magazine. He was following Connors and their prisoners through the screen while chewing some fruit snacks.

Everything was going as planned. Soon, they could start their operation. Kraven knew that Octavius would be very pleased with his work.

"Rhino!", Kraven make a contact with him.

 _"Yes?",_ Rhino's crackled voice answered.

"How is Connors doing? Any problems?"

 _"Nope, he is cooperating nicely. I will make him to give a last dose before carrying spiders to the chamber."_

"Excellent", Kraven grinned. "Keep going!"

 _"Yes…"_

Kraven shut the monitor, took a nice resting position and leaned backwards in his chair. As he was just about to have his nap, screen went on.

 _"Kraven! What the hell you're doing?! Having a nap during your mission?"_

"Uhh…no! I was just resting a little", Kraven straightened himself.

 _"Like I believe that…but anyway! Listen to me. How long it will take until you can start your operation?",_ Ock asked.

"Well Connors is working so fast as he can. Maybe a week…"

 _"That's not enough! You need to start tonight! Something came up."_

"Really? What?", Kraven looked confused.

Ock told what happened. Kraven had to listen twice what he heard.

"I see…so you mean that there might be something else with you…?"

 _"It appears so. And some idiot is helping Parker and Osborns. But I will find them…but now, you need to start your operation before there comes more troubles. Make Connors to work faster!"_ , Ock sounded angry.

"Right…", Kraven nodded. Ock ended the call and Kraven straightened himself. Then, he lifted himself up and walked away from the room.

The lab, Connors was preparing for the next dose. There he saw his chance and hid a couple needles in his pocket while nobody watched. He also managed to sneak out to the main lab to get some of his medicine by using a white lie.

Kneeling down, Connors sighed. Despite he was able to help boys a little, he felt that he wasn't doing enough.

 _Oh guys…I feel so bad every day. Why I'm not able to help you better than this…?_

But Connors was willing to do anything to save his friends. That's why he was going to examine those needles so closely he possibly could. And he hoped to do that before Kraven and others would start their plan.

Too bad that he was already too late.

"Rhino!", Kraven walked in. Connors hid the needles and stood up, walking back to his table. He didn't turn around, but listened sharply.

 _"Plans changed…",_ Kraven whispered Rhino. Another one just listened and nodded.

 _"Tonight…?"_

 _"Yes…and make it quick!",_ Kraven said while gazing Connors.

Connors pretend to be working. But in reality, he was feeling nervous.

"Connors", he heard Kraven finally saying. Turning around, scientist looked depressed.

"Yes?"

"Plans changed. We are going to start our operation tonight. Make sure that you are ready by then."

Hearing that, made Connors to lift his gaze up, horrified. This was totally a big surprise.

"What…tonight?! But…you said that it takes one week at least!"

"Well, something changed our schedule. Get to work, time does not wait", Kraven commanded.

Connors wasn't able to do anything, but stare. He needed to find some clues from those needles and quick.

Almost running to his table, Connors grabbed them from his pocket and started examining them. At first, he didn't find anything…but then, something caught his attention.

 _Hmm…what's that? It looks like some kind of an DNA…but from who?_

Connors took his microscope and started examining carefully. And soon he realized…

 _Oh my…this DNA is not from humans. It's more like from…bugs. But…I have never seen such an aggressive genes…_

Rubbing his hair, Connors was even more worried. This was going to be harder than he thought…since it seemed that Octavius had created a serum, where he used some of his chemicals and poisons. And since Otto was a bad guy…whatever this DNA was, couldn't possibly be anything good.

 _What I'm gonna do…? I can't resolve this mystery all by myself…I need Spider-Man's help. But where is he?_

Hours went by, as Connors was working. And then he realized that he had not improved at all.

"Time's up", Kraven walked into the lab while soldiers followed him. Connors looked over his shoulder, horrified.

 _Oh no…!_

"Are you ready?", Kraven walked to him. Connors stared his work…and nodded. He didn't dare to tell that it wasn't fully complete.

"Well, now we see are your skills as famous as Otto described", Kraven grinned and walked to spiders.

"Perfect…sleeping like babies. But before we put them into our new toy…inject them once more Connors!"

Biting his lip, Connors walked to boys. While Kraven was looking away, he gave his medicine instead of poison.

"Good", Kraven pushed Connors out of the way as he was done. Now, bring it in!"

Connors looked confused, when soldiers came in and brought something with them. And what he saw…

"What…what is that?!"

"But Curt Curt…it's your greatest creation. Don't you recognize it?", Kraven grinned.

Connors didn't get an answer from his mouth. Instead, he could only stare a huge glass cage, which looked like a spider. But that wasn't all…inside it, were sharp spikes, pointing to every direction.

" _I…I did this?",_ he whispered.

"Yes…isn't it beautiful?"

Connors turned to see Kraven, not believing this scene at all.

"But…I didn't plan this! You asked me to create a little box where you could see how chemicals react with little test animals! But this…it's size of a human!"

"That's right…and we are using this cage for those three", Kraven pointed Web Warriors. Connors stared them as well.

"What…what are you going to do them Kraven?! You aren't gonna use some poison on them, are you…?!"

"That's none of your business! Now, your job here is done. You can go and make more serum for your another friends. I take care from here", Kraven snapped his fingers and then, soldiers grabbed Connors, yanking him away.

"But…", Connors protested. "You don't know what you're doing! Their spider powers are dangerous if you mess with them…!"

"Blah blah blah, didn't hear you! Bye Curt! Thanks of your help…fool!", Kraven laughed.

Connors protested as he was yanked away from the lab. When he was gone, Kraven turned to see Rhino and others.

"Always being so noble…get them in!"

Soon, three boys were inside the glass cage. Rhino chained them together.

 _"I'm sorry…but I don't have another choice…",_ he whispered.

Closing the door, Rhino stepped back. Kraven rubbed his hands together, very pleased.

"Oh yes…now, let potions in! It's time for these spiders to have a little beauty operation…"

Obeying, Rhino opened a hatch and let a large bottle of green potion to flush in. Then, he closed it and stepped back.

"All right…it takes twenty four hours that potion starts to effect. I'm going a have a nap, wake me up when it's done", Kraven walked away from the lab. Rhino leaned against the wall and watched ash his friends very surrounded by this weird medicine.

 _So sorry…_

Cho, Miles and Flash just laid, paralyzed and unable to do anything. But thanks to Connors…

 _"Uhh…my head can't take this serum! It's so awful…"_

 _"Me either…hey, we can talk again! Great! But…where are we?"_

 _"Flash, Miles! Something is wrong! Look where we are!"_

 _"What are you talking about Cho? Wait a sec…whatta hell is this place?!"_

 _"I have no idea…but I don't like this a bit. It looks some kind of a cage…and Rhino and other soldiers are watching us!"_

 _"What are they doing?! GET US OUT OF HERE!"_

 _"Don't yell Flash! Your voice is like a thunder to my ears!"_

 _"Sorry Miles…but we need to get out of here! Where is Connors?"_

 _"I can't see him…he must be locked up. And what is this…slime?"_

 _"Slime? What slime?!"_

 _"Well, look! Something weird thing is surrounding us…and I can feel how it's burning my skin."_

 _"How can you feel that Cho? Our bodies are paralyzed."_

 _"Well, my brains tells that somewhere in my body is pain. I don't know where exactly…but it sure does not feel nice!"_

 _"This is useless…we can't do anything! Peter is missing, Harry is captured and Connors is kept away. What more do we need?!"_

 _"Guys…why this...slime is climbing up our bodies?!"_

 _"What…OH NO! DO SOMETHING CHO!"_

 _"I told you not to yell Flash! But I can't do anything!"_

 _"You must! You are the brains of this group! Use your science genes!"_

 _"And how do you think I can do that?! I can't move and my stuff is in the lab. I'm not some Superman, if you get my point!"_

 _"I guess that this is our doom then. It was nice knowing you!"_

 _"Guys, please! Let's not fight! We need to figure out…AAHHHH!"_

 _"MILES! What happened?! MILES!"_

 _"He is not moving or answering…I don't like this!"_

 _"I share your feeling…wait…is Miles, moving?"_

 _"It seems to be…hey kiddo! Are you okay?!"_

 _"Miles…? Why he is not answering?"_

 _"I don't know…but…OH MY…AAARRGGHHH!"_

 _"Flash! Flash, what happened?! Answer!"_

 _"GRRRRLL…"_

 _"G-Guys…?"_

 _"GRROAAAALLLL…!"_

 _"Guys, what…?! OH NO! Somebody help us! SPIDEY!"_

 _"GRRROALL…"_

 _"HELLPPPP! AAHHHHHHH!"_

 _"…"_

 _"GROAALL…"_


	74. A Bug Nest

_"Harry, are you okay child?"_

Harry blinked his eyes. It was so dark…and his head hurt like hell. Last thing what he remembered before blacking out was how someone attacked him…

 _"Harry! Can you hear me?"_

Young man opened his eyes a bit. And soon, he met Bernard's worried face.

"Bernard…? Uhh…where am I…?"

"I can tell that you took a quite of hit on your head", old man smiled and helped Harry to get up. Boy looked around and then back at his friend.

"What…what happened to you? Annie came and then I left to look for you…"

"My apologizes", Bernard said. "I was caught by something I have never seen before. And I bet that it caught you too."

"I can't remember everything…only that I was at the corridor, I heard voices and then…"

 _"Harry, why are you looking so scared? It's me, your father!"_

"And…what?"

"I…I saw Dad! Or someone who looked a lot like him…", Harry turned his gaze. Bernard looked surprised.

"What, you saw Norman?! Where?"

"At the corridor…but he wasn't his normal self…he was so pale and just stared me. And then there was this scream…"

Bernard rubbed his chin. He seemed to be thinking.

"Hmm…I see. Look, I don't want to ruin your hopes but…I guess you were just imagining things. Norman and Peter can't wake up without a cure."

Harry hanged his head and nodded. Deep inside he knew that it was true…he just wanted to have some comfort.

"But…it felt so real…and then there was suddenly this creature…it took Dad's form!"

When Bernard heard that, he lifted his gaze up. Could this be…

"Really? Well in that case…I guess you weren't imagining. Since when I went to get some potions…I bumped into something very disturbing. And it wasn't like one of those bugs…it was different. It was more clever…and faster. It hit me and dragged me here."

Harry looked horrified. Like this wasn't already enough…but he didn't really need some blood hunting monster.

"Could that same creature take other's forms? Where on earth it knew how Dad looked? Unless…"

"It must have seen him here before. There is no other explanation", Bernard nodded.

Harry felt a cold shiver running through his body. He gazed a rounded, large room where he and Bernard were. An idea being meat for something dangerous sounded horrible.

"Oh god…what are we gonna do?! Where even are we?"

"I have to admit that I have never seen this place before. It looks like…some kind of a nest", Bernard said and helped Harry up. Then they examined the room with their look.

"I don't like this place…", Harry muttered while rubbing his legs. "Can we get out somewhere?"

"Hmm…well I don't see any doors…but oh, look! There is some kind of a hole on the roof", Bernard pointed.

Harry gazed up as well. And immediately when he saw it, he shivered even more. Last time he got trapped…and had nightmares about it.

"Not again…isn't there possibly any other way?"

"Well…", Bernard turned his head around. "I'm afraid I don't see any…and oh! There is a rock pile under it. We can climb up by using that. Come on, I help you", Bernard nodded and lifted Harry in his piggyback. It surprised young Osborn how strong his old friend was.

"Bernard…", Harry muttered while they were standing in front of the rocks.

"Yes Harry?"

"Well…", young man said and gazed up. "The last time I went into a hole…I got stuck. I'm kinda scared…you won't leave me, will you?"

"Of course not my child", Bernard smiled. "I help you to go first and I come right behind you. Look, I understand that you are afraid…but think about this way. Every brave act is closer to wake up your father and best friend. They need you."

Harry nodded and prepared himself. He had to be brave…but it wasn't easy like he said last time.

Bernard changed his position and took Harry in his arms. Then, he reached his hands.

"Try to get a hold from the wall! That's it…good!", he smiled as Harry was able to get a hold. Panting, boy started climbing.

"You're doing good Harry! Just keep going!", Bernard encouraged. Harry bit his lip while climbing. He repeated thoughts what Norman and Peter once said to him…those would be his power.

 _Come on Harry…you can do this! Show Ock who is gonna lose!_

After a long feeling moment, Harry managed to drag himself under the hole. He gazed up and then down to Bernard.

"I think we both can get in! I will climb there and help you up!"

"Sounds good", Bernard yelled back. Harry turned his head and searched a place where to reach his hand. Then, he managed to get a hold.

"Okay, here I go…one, two, three!"

With all his strength, Harry jumped and managed to get a hold from the edge of the hole. But when he started to lift himself up…he lost his balance and was hanging only by his one hand.

"Oh no! Bernard, help me!"

"Don't panic! Just try again! You can do this Harry!", Bernard tried to calm him down.

Harry closed his eyes and remembered how U-Goblin yanked him above of the pool. And he remembered Norman's panicked face.

 _Dad…help me!_

Then, he remembered…

 _"I can't live if I don't have you! I have no one else in this world, but you. And I would walk through fire, ice, nails…Octavius to keep you with me."_

Harry opened his eyes and took a deep breath. He wasn't going to cause Norman a trauma again. He was going to get back to him...no matter what it takes. And also…

 _"Harry, you are such a great person. My best friend…my family!"_

 _Don't worry Pete…I will come back to you. You are also my best friend and a part of my family. And no one can stop me!_ , Harry thought, gathered his courage and…climbed up. When he was sitting on the edge of the hole, he panted and gazed down.

"I'm here! Your turn!"

"All right", Bernard nodded and started climbing. Harry looked surprised how easily he climbed up and soon, was under him.

"Okay, give me your hand", Harry offered. Bernard nodded and prepared himself. Then, he leaned his arm and grabbed Harry's hand.

"Okay, now…ready…!", Harry started. But before he could do anything…

 _"THUMB…THUMB…THUMB…"_

"Whatta…?", Harry listened. It was that same voice again…

 _Oh come on…not now!_

"Harry, is everything okay?", Bernard asked.

"I…I think I heard something…it's that same voice like on the corridor…", Harry trembled.

"Voice? What voice?"

"I don't know…it sounds like something is dropped to the ground…and it's coming this way…"

 _"THUMB…THUMB…THUMB…"_

"Well in that case, we need to hurry! Get ready, I'm coming now…!", Bernard yelled.

Harry turned to him and nodded. He was just about to pull, when he heard that voice right behind him.

 _"THUMB…THUMB…THUMB…"_

Trembling, Harry gazed slowly over his shoulder. And what he saw…

"HELLOOOO!" _,_ a dark figure whose eyes were glowing in the darkness, grinned.

"Holy…oh…no…", Harry managed to babble. Bernard looked confused. Figure burst to an evil laugh and then…pushed Harry over the edge.

"AAHHHH!", Harry yelled as he landed on Bernard's neck and they both fell. Bernard slammed himself against the wall while Harry landed on his back and hit his head against the floor.

Feeling dizzy, Harry held his head. His eyes rolled up and down and the room looked like it was moving. And then he saw a dark figure above of him, which made young man to jump and and back away.

"Going somewhere? It's rude to leave without saying hi" _,_ creature laughed.

"What…what are you?! Why did you take my Dad's form?!", Harry asked, feeling nervous.

"What am I? What am I?! What a question! I'm me!", figure laughed even more. Harry gazed Bernard, who lifted himself up, while holding his head.

"Well, I have never seen you here before", Harry dragged himself slowly on Bernard's side as creature gazed him. When Harry reached to his friend, he put his hand on his shoulder.

"You're okay?"

"Yeah…what a fall…", Bernard muttered and lifted his gaze. And when he saw this thing as well…he gasped.

"Oh my…who are you?"

"Your young friend already asked me that. Well, let me to introduce myself. I'm The Hymenoptera King", figure grinned and revealed itself. Both Harry and Bernard gasped as they saw it.

This so called "king" looked like Ock's hymenopterans…but it stood like a human. It was probably as tall as Norman, but was way more bigger. Long, sharp claws, two black horns grew from it's head, and let's not forget those long teeth coming from the mouth. Skin was red and green and the whole body was filled with black thorns. But unlike these what heroes had seen before…this thing had two big wings on it's back and a long, black tail.

Harry's body went cold. He didn't even realize how he had grabbed Bernard's arm and was squeezing it. Old man looked his young friend and then this creature.

"You…you look a lot like those bugs we've seen here before. Are you…related to them?"

When the big bug heard that, it laughed even more, gazing it's hostages.

 _"_ Oh yes, I was once like them. You see…I was created by this weird looking man. He gave me and my brothers and sisters lives…but I always knew that I was more clever than them. So I started practicing myself. And when time went by…I learned from those potions which I could use to improve myself. But before that…I was given some human genes from that boy which was brought to us. We took some blood from him by using our horns…"

Harry stared and suddenly it hit on him. It wasn't Ock who was testing Peter…it was these creatures who drank his blood. That's why his pal's body was full of spots.

"You…you hurt my friend! He is in a coma because of you!"

"Oh, he is a friend of yours? Well, that sounds nice! Thank him about my brilliant brains! And that's not all…I learned about some rare potions which could help to improve myself even more. While using them, I would be invincible. So, I went and stole them. You should have seen those fool's faces as they saw all that blood…"

When Bernard heard this, his gaze narrowed. Could it be…

"How…how many potions did you take?"

"Well…there was…four. But all of them were weird colored. One was blue, another one green, then there was orange-yellow-reddish and grayish. Why?", the king gazed.

"Oh my…", Bernard muttered. Harry looked confused.

"Is something wrong Bernard?"

Bernard turned on Harry and whispered in his ear.

 _"Harry…listen to me carefully. While I was doing some research…I realized that I gave you wrong information. There are no ten potions…only five. Fire, earth, water, air and some mysterious one. And according to my book…their colors are…"_

Harry's eyes widened.

 _"No way…are you saying that these potions what we need…?"_

 _"Yes…but how do we get them?",_ Bernard muttered.

"Why are you whispering? Aren't you interested of my story?"

"Oh sure sure", Bernard and Harry nodded.

"Well as I was saying…I need these potions. But one of them is a mystery…so I need to find it. But that's not all…I'm not really pleased with this look of mine. So…I need a whole new body. A human body exactly. And I actually happened to discover a perfect one…I even tried it by following his moves and body build, since I'm able to take other's forms by looking them. But it's not complete...I have to get a real body to stay in that form. And my target is perfect…", the monster grinned and clapped it's claws together.

At first, neither Bernard or Harry understood. But suddenly…

"No…", Harry got horrified. "No…Dad!"

"Oh yes…your father's body is perfect for my new form. That's why I tried it and realized that I want it. But where is he…?"

"No…NO! YOU WON'T TAKE HIM!", Harry yelled. Bernard looked stunned.

"And why not?" _,_ the king gazed Harry.

"Because he is my father! And you aren't gonna hurt him!"

"Hah hah, does it look that I care? I will have him. And I won't stop until I dig him out. In a meantime, make yourself home! I will be hungry when I get back!", the bug whined and started flying towards the hole.

"NO! NOOO, DAAADD! LEAVE HIM ALONE!", Harry screamed and tried to run after this monster. But his legs weren't obeying and he landed on the floor. Starting to sob, Harry gazed after it. Bernard ran on his side and knelt down.

"What can we do?! He will take Dad!", Harry sobbed. Bernard looked helpless.

"We need to get to my hideout before that thing finds Peter and Norman. Come on, let's try to climb…", Bernard was stopped as the creature flied back, suddenly.

"Actually when I thought about this more closely…I'm kinda hungry. So…", the monster grinned and started approaching it's victims. Bernard stepped in front Harry.

"Oh please, you have nothing to defend yourselves. Surrender and I promise I'll be quick", bug grinned and revealed it's claws. Bernard looked it and prepared himself. Harry was trembling and crying.

"And now…time to say goodbye", the bug flied above of the duo. Then…made a swoop straight towards Bernard and Harry.

"Close your eyes Harry!", Bernard yelled. Young man obeyed and shielded his head.

"DAD, PETER, HEELPP! DAAADD!"

"Don't bother to yell…no one can hear you. BYE BYE!", the bug screamed and pointed it's claws…


	75. Unexpected Help

_"Kraven?"_

 _"Mm-hmm?"_

 _"We're ready."_

Kraven walked towards the lab as Rhino contacted him. It had been one day since boys were put inside the chamber. And Ock have told that it takes twenty four hours before serum starts to effect.

Soon, he reached into the main lab. Rhino was leaning against the wall, hiding his sad gaze.

"Now, let's see…everything went as planned?"

Others nodded. Kraven grinned and looked the chamber, which was still filled with this green slime.

"Excellent…I can't wait to see them! Clean this up!"

A group of soldiers did as was told. And when they were done…made everyone to hold their breaths.

"Magnificent…", Kraven rubbed his hands together. Rhino gasped.

Flash, Miles and Cho all laid on the floor…well if you could recognize them. Since….they didn't look exactly like humans anymore. Instead….their faces looked like real spiders and their legs...were like octopus ones. But since we are talking about Ock here, let's not forget his obsession for weird things. Of course he remembered to put some weird chemicals in…so from boy's heads grew two, long horns and their mouths were filled with long, sharp teeth.

"What…what happened to them?!", Rhino gazed Kraven. Other one turned around.

"Good question Rhino. Well, let me to introduce Octavius's great creation. And thanks to Connors, we managed to complete it. Meet The Spidertopus! A mix of spider and octopus. Aren't they beautiful?"

Rhino stared his friends, feeling horrified deep inside. He didn't plan this…

"Did it…did it hurt?"

When Kraven heard that, he whipped around, lifting an eyebrow.

"Are you feeling pity towards these fools?"

"No, I was just wondering…", Rhino muttered.

"Oh please, who cares does it hurt or not? More important is that we succeeded! Boss will be so pleased…"

Suddenly, load whining made everyone to turn their heads towards the trio. Boys opened their eyes slowly…and they were deep black.

"Oh, looks like our pets are awake! Good morning beauties! Wanna see your new forms? Much better than your previous ones…", Kraven grinned.

Boys groaned and lifted themselves up. And when they saw their reflections from the wall…they started slamming themselves against the cage and were whining loudly.

"Hah hah hah, such spirit and aggression! I love it!", Kraven clapped his hands together. Rhino just bit his lip.

Boys whined even more. And then…they attacked each other.

"Oh my my….", Kraven laughed even more. He was really enjoying this.

Spidertopouses bit themselves and each other. Blood fell all over the cage. After a long feeling moment, creatures fell down.

"I can see that they are really progressing. So good. Rhino, go and get Connors! He must see this", Kraven commanded.

Not answering, Rhino walked out from the lab. This was horrible…he didn't want to hurt his friends. Not like this...

Connors was working at this table. He tried to find some clues from those needles…but nothing. And soon he would realize that it would be useless anyway.

 _I need to help…but how?_

Soon, the door opened. Rhino walked in.

"Kraven asked me to get you…you need to see something."

Confused, Connors followed Rhino to the corridor. Neither of them said anything.

 _What is going on? This can't be good…_

And when they came into the main lab…

"Ah, there you are Curt! Wanna say hello to our pets? Be careful, they can be very…snappy", Kraven stepped out of the way. When Connors saw his friends…he couldn't breathe.

 _Good Heavens…! No…!_

"What…what did you do to them?!", Connors managed to say.

"Well you know, some chemicals from here and there…and this is the result. Those creatures are named Spidertopouses. A mix between spider and octopus. And thanks to your hard work…we did it!"

Connors closed his eyes. This couldn't be happening…

"Did…did you inject them just like that? What about their spider powers?"

"Well…of course I can't be sure what the side effects will be…I'm not a science nerd like you. I'm more like a man of action", Kraven laughed.

Like not believing this scene at all, Connors gazed on the floor. This could not be real…

"I…I…", he muttered.

"No need to be so shy! Since this is just the beginning. Now, you are gonna make more serum for the rest of the group. We need them for something way more bigger than this. Got it?", Kraven asked.

Without responding, Connors hanged his head and nodded. He didn't dare to argue.

"Good fellow. Now, back to work as usual! You will have lots of long nights ahead. Better to get started right away."

Soldiers escorted Connors away from the lab. Before leaving, he gazed over his shoulder.

 _I'm so sorry…this is all my fault…_

Rhino gazed after Connors, feeling really restless. Was this really what he wanted?

"All right, that's the end of that. Now, put our beats into the freezer! They need to stay fresh", Kraven said. "I'm gonna go and call to boss."

Everyone got to work as Kraven left. Soon, Web Warriors were put into molds and pushed inside the freezer. Rhino watched and soldiers pushed the door close and locked it. Then, everyone walked out of the room and put the lights off. And for now, three spiders had to wait for a long, long time before they could get help. Since before that…they were going to be part of a big, ugly mess.

Kraven went into his room and opened a monitor. Soon, Ock's face appeared on the screen.

 _"What is it now Kraven? You should know that I'm not in a very good mood right now. Osborns and Parker are still missing. This is so…"_

"I can tell that this will cheer you up boss! We did it", Kraven grinned.

Ock's face turned surprised.

 _"Really? Are they…?"_

"Yes. And they are so great…Connors is making more serum and soon you will have what you planned."

 _"Excellent…finally some good news and someone who isn't messing things up! Well done Kraven. And when I dig Osborns and Parker out…they will be jewels in my project. Contact me as soon as you have started again!",_ Ock commanded.

"Yes boss", Kraven nodded and shut the screen. While gazing the wall, he grinned. Nothing would ruin this plan. But little did he notice, that someone backed slowly away from the door...

 _-o-o-o-_

Back in his lab, Connors hit his fist against the table. He failed…now there was no use to examine those needles anymore. His friends were already injected…and sleeping gas was just a way to keep them in a coma. And his note…as useless as everything else.

 _Such a great scientist I turned out to be…_

Grabbing his book, Connors started to read it. And then heard how the door opened.

"I'm working, I'm working! Can't I ever have a little rest?!", he spat. When no one answered, he turned around.

"Rhino? What are you doing here?", Connors looked surprised as Rhino closed the door behind him.

"Look, I swear I'm working. I just need to…", he started, but Rhino stopped him.

"Shhh!", big, unwilling villain put his finger in front of his mouth. Connors looked surprised.

"Listen to me", Rhino put his hands on Connor's shoulders. "I'm gonna help you to get out of this mess. But we don't have much time and must be extra careful. Just do as I say and we maybe have a chance to succeed. Okay?"

Connors wasn't sure if he heard correctly. This was…so shocking.

"Really? You will help me? But the last time you said…"

"I'm sorry, I was stupid. Let's just say that I finally saw what Ock is really doing. He is not caring about me or anyone else…I was blinded by his manipulation. But I'm willing to commit my sins while helping you", Rhino nodded.

"That would be great, thank you. But I don't know…", Connors started.

"I think where we can start. But I need to tell you something…I was spying Kraven as he was calling Ock and he mentioned Parker and Osborns who are missing…he is not talking about Peter Parker and Harry Osborn, my classmates from Midtown High?"

When Connors heard that, his eyes widened.

 _I can't believe it… so Spider-Man is alive and is held by Octavius! I knew it!_

"Well it seems to be I guess", Connors nodded.

"Oh my…what would he want from them?", Rhino looked confused. "A bunch of kids!"

"Well Octavius was working for Harry's father Norman before. And they aren't in very good terms…so I guess kidnapping Harry is some kind of a way to blackmail Norman."

"I see...well I guess that's sounds logical. But what he would want about Parker? He is just an ordinary kid…"

"I…I have no idea", Connors lied. He couldn't tell who Peter really is.

"Well that's Ock, no one knows about him. But now…I think I'm able to get you some papers where Kraven has written some potions what he used for that serum which transformed Flash and others. And I'm not meaning this sleeping gas, it's a totally different thing. This green slime is its own one. And I bet Ock has given some tips how to use it. Think you can make a cure while examining them?", Rhino asked.

"I guess if I can have those notes, I could try."

"Good. But now, I must get back. I bring you some stuff as soon as I can. In meantime, gather a list of some tools you need. And make sure to hide them well", Rhino nodded and headed to the door. Before he could go, Connors spoke.

"Hey Rhino."

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"No problem…and you can call me Alex", Rhino lifted his thumb up and closed the door. Connors smiled a little. Maybe this situation wasn't so hopeless after all.

 _Since Spider-Man is alive…I have to use all my skills to help everyone. Don't worry my friend…I'm doing my best._

And neither Rhino or Connors didn't know yet, that they dynamic duo was going to have some other person to join with them. But that's another story until then.


	76. Scheming In The Air

While Harry and Bernard were in trouble with this new bug, Kraven and others busy with spiders and Ock dwelling in his anger, U-Goblin and Morbius were searching Osborns and Peter all over the hospital. But it didn't go very well.

"How big can this place be?! I've checked these same corridors over, and over again! And not a trace", U-Goblin spat as he was walking.

"Well according to my calculations…this hospital is more bigger, than it seems. There are secret doors, basements…", Morbius told.

"Oh great…that really makes things better. Let's split up! I go here and you search over there."

"Um…", Morbius gazed over his shoulder, still feeling a little nervous about the idea being watched by someone. "Are you sure that is wise…?"

"Oh come on, are you some a baby perhaps?! Go!", U-Goblin rolled his eyes and pushed Morbius forward. "Meet me at the hallway after a couple hours."

Morbius felt even more nervous as he was left alone. Gathering his courage, he walked through the corridor.

 _I curse Octavius…always blaming everyone else than himself!_

Morbius had always admired Ock's work. But he could see how this madman was also blinded by his so called greatness. No wonder why everything was going on downhill…he focused too much on his revenge against Norman and Spider-Man.

 _Well I actually hate that bug myself…_

Suddenly, steps stopped Morbius on his tracks. Trembling, he grabbed the flashlight and pointed it to the corridor.

"W-Whose there?! S-Show yourself!"

Steps came closer. Morbius backed against the wall, feeling nervous and deep inside…scared.

 _Why I ever came here?!_

Steps came closer, closer and closer…until Annie came to the seen. Morbius pat his forehead.

 _Phew, it was just a dog…wait, a dog?!_

"Where…where did you come from?"

Annie stared Morbius, looking a little suspicious. Then, she sat down and seemed to be waiting.

"Umm…okay, okay…", Morbius looked a little bit hesitating. Then, he approached Annie carefully and finally, knelt down.

 _I hate dogs…_

Examining Annie closely, something caught Morbius's interest. Her necklace was covered with blood.

"Hmm…is that blood? You wouldn't mind if I…?", Morbius leaned his hand and grabbed Annie by her necklace.

 _"Annie…owner Bernard Russell."_

"I see…I bet your master is this mysterious man who is helping our hostages. Well this changes everything."

Grabbing his radiophone, Morbius called.

"Goblin, can you hear me?"

 _"Took you long enough to get a contact! Did the princess get scared?"_

Morbius snorted. He really hated this monster.

"No…but I found something more interesting. I think you should see this."

 _"What is it?"_

"Just come here. Then you'll see. Meet me at the hallway."

 _"Better be important, or else…",_ U-Goblin spat and hung up. Morbius shook his head and got up.

"Well you…would you come with me? I have some…food!"

Morbius started to back away. And to his surprise…Annie followed him. Soon, they came to the hallway where U-Goblin already was.

"So, what was so important?"

"This", Morbius revealed Annie. She didn't even react as she saw this green monster. Bernard had taught her well.

U-Goblin lifted an eyebrow and gazed Morbius.

"Are you kidding me? It's a dog."

"Yes…but not just anybody. It's owned by some guy called Bernard. Maybe he is the one who is helping Parker and Osborns."

"Really? Well in that case", U-Goblin gazed Annie more closely. "Where did you find her?"

"From the western corridor. And she is covered with blood. I wonder…", Morbius thought.

"They must be hiding there. Well done Morbius. So you aren't completely useless!"

Morbius snorted and crossed his arms as U-Goblin turned to see Annie.

"Well you little hairball…would you wanna show us where your owner is? And the rest of the group?"

To both villain's surprise, Annie whipped around and started running. U-Goblin revealed his swings and started flying.

"Come on you fool! Let's follow her before she vanishes!"

"You go ahead, I'm having a little rest…HEY!", Morbius yelled as he was lifted up and thrown onto U-Goblin's back. Then they started following Annie.

"Where is she going?", Morbius yelled.

"Well, we find out soon", U-Goblin answered.

Annie ran and ran, it felt like it took ages. But soon, she came to the place where Bernard's hideout was. U-Goblin landed on the ground and Morbius fell off.

"Where…where are we?"

"This is…a wall. Does this little creature mock me?!", U-Goblin roared. Annie started whining.

"Hmm…she didn't come here without a reason. I wonder…", Morbius went and examined the wall with his look. And then…spotted something.

"I can't believe it…"

"What?"

"Well, this is not a wall. It's built to look like it…but in reality", Morbius grinned and pushed one of the bricks. And soon…the wall moved, revealing an entrance. U-Goblin stared, mouth open.

"Just as I thought. I'm brilliant, am I?", Morbius grinned and went in, clearly enjoying his partner's face. U-Goblin shook his head and followed him.

"I see…so this is where those fools have been hiding. What an ugly hole!"

Morbius gazed Bernard's place with his look. And then…

"Hey", he pointed with his finger. "Look over there."

U-Goblin and Morbius gazed to the bedroom and their eyes widened. Norman and Peter were sleeping as usual.

"Well well well, look who we have here. Our missing guests! Wakey wakey you fools!", U-Goblin went into the bedroom, pushing both sleeping persons.

"Why are they sleeping like that? They should have noticed our arrival…", Morbius looked. "At least Osborn since Parker is sick…"

"Who cares? Now we found them. Hey, wake up sleeping beauties!", U-Goblin laughed. But no reaction.

"Are you two dead? WAKE UP!"

"Wait", Morbius looked. "Look Norman's hand."

"Huh?", U-Goblin turned his head as Morbius walked to him and lifted his arm, revealing the wound.

"He is bitten. So…he is infected and must be in a coma like Parker."

"Oh I see…what a nasty situation! But…where is his brat? I can't see him anywhere."

"Neither do I…", Morbius gazed around. "But we can find him later. Now, I'm calling to Octavius and…", he started, but U-Goblin grabbed his arm.

"Wait. I actually have a better idea."

"Really? What?"

"I think we should not bring them to him just yet. First, let's play a little…", U-Goblin grinned.

"Play? What do you mean?", Morbius looked confused.

"Well, think about it. Eventually Norman Junior and his helper are coming back. Let's wait and strike then when they won't expect. Then we can catch them all at the same time. And besides...Ock needs a little lesson how to respect others."

Morbius listened. Indeed…he wanted Octavius to respect him. Grinning, he nodded.

"I see your point…fine, I'm in. Let's go before they come back", Morbius nodded.

"Sure, but first one thing", U-Goblin took a little radio from his pocket and put inside Norman's sleeve and rolled it back down. "Now we can hear what they are talking about."

"Excellent…", Morbius laughed as he and U-Goblin left and closed the wall behind them.

"So, now we wait. But what about her…?", Morbius turned to see Annie.

"I think she did her part and we need to give her a reward. Come here doggy", U-Goblin led Annie behind the corner. And then…came a loud slam and whining, which stopped.

"Okay, ready. Let's go", U-Goblin came behind the corner, hands filled with blood.

"What…?", Morbius gazed. "What did you do…?"

"I just cleaned up trashes. Now, let's go and wait until we are ready to act", U-Goblin laughed and started flying. Morbius gazed over his shoulder and went after him.

So now, poor heroes had no idea what a real nightmare their mission was going to turn. And especially Harry would have to face literally, what bad luck really means.


	77. Breakdown

While having yet no idea what was happening, Bernard and Harry were in real danger with this new, dangerous bug who called itself The Hymenoptera King. It was much clever than the rest of the bugs, since it got some of Peter's special genes from his blood.

"Yummy yummy, dinner time!", the creature whined and flied fast towards it's hostages. Harry was on his knees behind Bernard and cried violently.

"Look out!", Bernard yelled and pulled Harry out of the way when young man couldn't still walk. He dragged himself and Harry to another side of the room.

"Oh, so you wanna play hide and seek? Fine with me! You are gonna lose anyway", king gazed and flied again. Bernard pushed Harry out of the way and jumped to another spot.

"Go Harry, run!"

But Harry couldn't move. He was in a shock as he stared how Bernard was chased. He had painful flashbacks…

 _"Blood, I smell human flesh!"_

 _"Pete, it's me! Your best friend!"_

 _"NOOOO, HELP! DON'T!"_

Grabbing his head, Harry sobbed. He was so scared…and missed Norman and Peter so much that it killed him on the inside. He couldn't do this without them.

 _Dad, Pete…please help me! I can't do this alone…_

"Oh, is your young friend there without protection? Usually I don't eat dessert before real meal", the bug whined and targeted Harry. Bernard gasped and yelled from the bottom of his lungs.

"HARRY, MOVE! IT'S COMING!"

"Huh?!", Harry lifted his gaze. And when he saw this monster flying straight towards him, his breathing stopped.

"Bye bye young one! I promise to take good care of your father!"

Harry covered his head with his hands. He closed his eyes and screamed.

"NO! BERNARD, HELP!"

Without thinking, Bernard jumped up and started running. He grabbed a rock and threw it towards the bug.

"Hey ugly! Over here!"

Monster turned around and gazed Bernard, angrily. Harry opened his eyes and looked surprised.

"How dare you to throw at me! You will pay for this, with your LIFE!", bug screamed and flied towards Bernard. He didn't have time to react before he was slammed on the ground.

"Now…let's see how tough you really are!", the king gazed and started hitting Bernard with it's claws. Harry went into another shock as he remembered how Norman was hit with a hammer.

"Harry, run! Climb when you have a chance!", Bernard yelled.

"But I can't leave you!", Harry answered.

"It's fine! Go! You need to protect Norman and Peter! They need you more than I do!"

Biting his lip, Harry gazed towards the hole. Then, he stared Bernard one more time before jumping up…and started to run as fast as he could in his condition.

"Oh don't bother! You won't go anywhere!", bug screamed. But Bernard jump on his back and started hitting.

"Your business is with me!"

When Harry heard that, he stopped.

 _What…?_

Yes…those words were so familiar. Like that day…

 _"You're just like your father Harry…such spirit. I look forward to breaking it._

 _"Your business is with me!"_

Harry remembered how Norman and he were captured by Ock when HYDRA attacked. How his father turned Ock's attention to himself…to protect his son.

Like Bernard did now.

 _I can't leave him…I already lost two important persons. Not a third one!_

Turning his head around, Harry searched something what to use. And then he spotted the shotgun in the corner.

 _YES!_

Dragging himself as fast as he could, young man ran on the spot and lifted the gun in his hands. Luckily, bullets were still in.

"Let my friend go or I'll shoot you!", Harry lifted the gun and pointed it towards the bug. He and Bernard gazed, surprised.

"Hah hah hah! You've gotta be kidding me", the king laughed. "Do you even know how to use it?"

"I…I do! And I swear if you don't obey…I really shoot you!"

"Well, just one way to find out, isn't it?", bug whined and flied towards Harry, who gasped.

"See? You have no idea how to use it. Nice try kid!" _,_ the bug pushed Harry who landed against the wall. Bernard coughed and tried to lift himself up, but he was too tired.

Feeling how tears were coming in his eyes, Harry gazed how this monster landed on the ground and started approaching him. This was his doom…he was never going to see Norman or Peter again.

 _I'm so sorry…please forgive me! I will never forget you…_

"Any last words? Sorry you won't be able to see your Daddy…but I promise to I say hello from you!"

Harry trembled even more. What he could possibly do?

 _"Son!"_

"What…? Dad?", Harry turned his head. King looked suprised.

"Who are you talking to you brat?"

"Dad, is that you? Where are you?!", Harry yelled. Bernard lifted his gaze and looked even more confused. But indeed…he could also hear it.

 _"Harry…don't give up! I need you! I miss you…come back to me!"_

 _What…is that Norman's voice?,_ Bernard thought. _But how…?_

"But Dad…I can't do this anymore! I don't know what to do!", Harry sobbed.

 _"Son…you can do this! You are not weak! You're an Osborn and we never fail!"_

Harry started crying. He missed Norman even more when he heard his voice.

"I…I miss you Dad! I wish you could be here with me! I'm…I'm so lost without you!"

 _"I'm always with you…I live in you Harry! And I love you…remember that!"_

Harry cried. And then happened something else, what broke his heart even more.

 _"Har! Please, help us! You're the only one who can do it!"_

"What?", Harry opened his eyes. "P-Peter? Is that you?"

 _"Yes Harry…and I need your help. I can't fight against Ock without you! You need to help us!"_

"But how…? I don't know how to cure you!" Please give me a sign!"

 _"You know the answer…is right in front of you. Don't let us down…"_

"No, Pete! Wait!", Harry yelled.

 _"Son…do as Peter says. Fight! We are waiting for you…"_

"NO, DAD! Please, don't go…!", Harry sobbed.

 _"Be brave Har…"_

 _"Save us son…"_

And then voices echoed away. Harry cried and squeezed the gun. Bernard looked stunned, still trying to understand what was going on.

"Are you done yet while talking to yourself? Good. So, where were we…?", the king gazed and started approaching again.

Harry opened his eyes and stared this monster. And suddenly, some new feeling took him over. Like a miracle, he lifted the gun…and pointed it straight towards king's chest.

"Wrong answer buggy. See you in a next life."

"What?"

Without answering, Harry closed his eyes and pulled a trigger. Then, he heard a slam and how the creature whined painfully. Opening his eyes, young man saw how it landed on the floor, blood falling from the skin.

"Oh my god…", Harry trembled as he realized what he did. He threw the gun away and rubbed his sides.

 _I shot it…I really shot it._

Bernard stared the seen in shock. But then, he lifted himself up and ran to Harry, helping him up.

"Wow…I didn't know you can use a gun."

"I…I didn't know either", Harry trembled.

"Well…life is full of surprises. Let's go before it wakes up."

Nodding, Harry climbed on Bernard's back and soon they were in the hole and crawled themselves towards the entrance.

"I can't see a thing! I'm scared!", Harry panicked.

"Don't worry, I'm right behind you. We can do this together", Bernard answered. Hearing his voice gave Harry a little comfort.

Soon, Harry was able to see the light. Fastening his moves, he managed to drag himself out of the hole and pulled Bernard with him.

"Yes, we made it", Bernard smiled and got up, waving dust away. Then, gazed the room where they came.

"You know this place?", Harry asked.

"Yes…is the old basement another side of the hospital. My hideout is kinda far from here."

"I think we should hurry…I'm worried about Dad and Peter", Harry said.

"Yeah…but first…let's cover this hole with something. Hmm…how about this…", Bernard noticed an iron door leaning against the wall. He went to it, dragged it and finally pushed it in front of the hole.

"Do you think it will keep it out?", Harry asked, still shaking.

"Well…we can hope. But let's go now before something else happens. We both need a rest."

Harry nodded, feeling tired. Bernard lifted him up and they started walking.

"So…you talked to your father and friend?"

"Huh?", Harry looked surprised. "You heard them too?"

"Yes…and I have no idea why", Bernard said.

"Me either…how we can hear them, but that monster couldn't…?"

"Maybe because we are humans. And since we both heard it…it couldn't be some hallucination. There is something more bigger going on…"

"Do you think that…Dad and Peter can use telepathy because they are infected?", Harry asked.

"Perhaps…but how we can hear them? We aren't ill", Bernard muttered.

"I don't know…but I was so glad I could hear them. It helps a little…"

Bernard sighed sadly. Then, he remembered.

"But hey, this case wasn't completely useless! Now we know that this monster has these potions what we need. All what we need to do is to find out where it keeps them and what is this mysterious one."

Harry lifted his gaze, surprisingly. Now he remembered too.

"Oh yeah…how good! Soon, I can see Dad and Pete again!"

"Yep…so never lose your hope", Bernard smiled.

Soon, the duo arrived to the corridor where the hideout was. Harry was so excited to see Norman and Peter…even if they were in a coma.

"Home sweet home! I wonder…", Bernard was suddenly stopped as he stepped into something.

"What's that?", he leaned to look. Harry and he gasped as they saw blood on the floor.

"Blood…but where that come from…?"

Harry's heart beat fast. No…

"No…Dad! Peter!"

Bernard began to run. Soon, he arrived on the wall, pushed it open and went in, straight into the bedroom. And when they saw Norman and Peter sleeping, made them both to take a deep breath.

"Thank god", Harry smiled as Bernard put him on the couch.

"They seem to be fine. Well, at some point", Bernard nodded.

"Yeah…and I'm happy", Harry smiled.

Bernard smiled and turned his head around.

"I wonder where Annie is…girl! Where are you?"

"I saw Annie at the corridor before I was taken. Could she be there?"

"Well that's unsual…", Bernard went to the door and opened it. "An! Girl!"

Harry looked confused. Where Annie was?

"She's not there?"

"No…I go to look for her. Wait here", Bernard nodded.

"Well I can come with you. My legs need practicing", Harry nodded.

"If you say so. Let's go."

And soon, both of the duo were walking throught the corridor.

"An! Girl, girl! Come here!", Bernard called.

"Annie! Where are you?", Harry yelled.

No answer.

"I'm starting to worry. Where could she be?"

Harry shook his head, helplessly. Suddenly, he stepped into something. Blood.

"Bernard…there is blood. Again. What…?"

"I don't know…wait here, it looks like it comes behind that door", Bernard told and went to the door, opened it and went in. Harry waited, feeling nervous.

For a moment, there was no answer. But suddenly…

"OH MY GOD! NOOOO!"

"BERNARD! What happened?!", Harry yelled. His heart beat fast.

"NO, NO, NO! WHY, WHY?! GODDD!"

Heart beating, Harry leaned against the wall and approached the door. And when he arrived there…widened his eyes.

"Oh my god…", young man managed to say. Bernard was on his knees on the floor and holding Annie's beaten body in his hands. It was covered with blood.

"Why…WHY?! Who could have done this?!"

Harry was so shocked that couldn't answer. And then, he landed on the floor, while covering his mouth with his hand.

"My poor girl…why my An?! WHY?!", Bernard yelled.

Harry just stared, feeling how he needed to throw up. He had never seen so brutal seen before.

"I…I…what happened?!"

"I don't know…but someone killed my dog. Who could be so evil?! Hurt an innocent animal…", Bernard cracked.

"I might know…it must be Ock or some of his allies. They could have done this", Harry whispered.

"If they did this…I will make them pay. No one kills my dog and gets away with it", Bernard gritted his teeth.

Harry didn't know how to answer. He was too shocked…until heard whining.

"What…what was that?"

"What?"

"I don't know…but it sounds like…", Harry didn't have time to finish as from the closet flied a group of bats.

"AAHH!", Harry screamed and covered himself. Bernard shook them off and then helped Harry up as they ran inside, closing the door behind them.

When they were inside, Bernard carried Annie on the couch. She was in a so bad condition, that Harry shivered. He couldn't help tears coming…Annie was such a lovely creature.

"I need to bury her…", Bernard sighed and wiped his eyes. Harry nodded.

"I help you."

 _*Later*_

Later that night, Annie was buried under an apple tree. Harry gathered some flowers and put them down the grave. Bernard was silent…his usual spirit and optimism were gone.

"So…what now?", Harry asked as they were back inside. Bernard sat down and stared into the fire with empty gaze.

"Bernard…?", Harry approached him. "You're…okay?"

"I…I don't know if I can do this anymore…my beloved An was killed. Just like that…"

"But…", Harry panicked. "We need to gather those potions! And you have to avenge Annie's faith!"

"Maybe this is not my fight…after all, I'm just a night guard. What could I possibly do?", Bernard muttered.

When Harry heard that, he was devastated. He dropped his head turned to see Peter and Norman. Sighing, he gazed Bernard who just sat and stared the fire. While taking a hold from the wall, young man dragged himself into the bedroom and sat down next to his father.

"Hey Dad…hey Pete. Never guess what happened today…I shot some creature and then…Annie was found dead. Luckily you didn't see it…"

Both of his father and friend laid, without responding. Remembering their talk made Harry's heart crack. This was too much…he couldn't take it anymore.

"I…I can't do this anymore! I'm so exhausted and helpless!", Harry started crying and buried his face against Norman's chest. Letting his emotions out, young man cried like he was dying.

"Dad…I wish you were here to protect me! Why were you bitten?! I can't do this without you! And you promised to be here for me whenever I called you…"

But as usual, Norman didn't show any reaction. Harry lifted his gaze and grabbed Norman's hand and put it on his cheek, tears rolling down.

"What if you won't wake up?! What will I do then? Where would I go? I can't run Oscorp myself, I'm just a child!"

Bernard heard Harry's sobbing and lifted his gaze up. Lifting himself up, he walked silently to the door and gazed how Harry cried to Norman's chest.

"I…I have no place to go if you won't wake up Dad…and Pete…no one understands me as you do! Don't leave me behind…"

Hearing this child sobbing broke Bernard's heart. He remembered how he let Violet down…he could not do that same mistake again.

"Harry…"

Harry lifted his head and gazed over his shoulder.

"I…I'm sorry about my behavior. Of course I will help you. I was just so shocked…"

"It's okay…", Harry smiled and wiped his eyes. "I understand."

"I think…I think we should start tomorrow to look for these potions. Now…let's eat and get some sleep", Bernard smiled a little.

Harry nodded and stood up. Suddenly, he winched in pain.

"Ouch…what in the world…?"

"Something wrong?", Bernard turned around.

"I…my skin…is burning…"

"Hmm…let me see", Bernard said and carried Harry on the couch, pulling his shirt off. And what he saw…made him gasp.

"Oh…my…god…"

"Huh, what's happening?", Harry asked.

 _"I think you should see it yourself…",_ Bernard whispered and carried Harry in front of the mirror. Young man almost fainted as he saw his skin.

"No way…"

Harry's body was full of huge spots, which revealed bloody flesh. Skin was completely gone…and his neck was full of black bruises. It hurt like hell…

"What…what's happening to me?!", Harry panicked.

"You have an infection. We need to treat you right away…or else I don't know what happens", Bernard nodded and carried him into the bathroom. While Harry was sitting in a bath tube, Bernard took his medicine bag and started cleaning.

Both of them were silent. Harry sobbed as he remembered how Norman used to clean him up. He was going to clean up his wounds…but then he got caught by Ock and now…

"Bernard...I want to say you something."

"Yes?", older one asked.

"I…I'm so sorry what happened to Annie. It's my fault…", Harry gazed down.

"What?"

"Well…if I never left…she wouldn't have been killed. I'm so sorry…!", Harry started crying. Bernard stopped his cleaning and pat Harry's shoulder.

"Oh my child…is not your fault. It's those monsters who killed her. And I'm gonna make them pay…for all this torture and pain."

Harry lifted his gaze up. He was feeling so lonely and helpless…and missed Norman's hugging and Peter's laugh.

"I…I…I miss them! I miss them so much! What if they won't wake up?!"

Bernard tried to look encouraging…but had no idea how to ease this child's pain.

"Look…I know that I'm not Norman or Peter…but would you wanna hug? You look like you need one."

Nodding, Harry put his arms around Bernard and sobbed. Older one rubbed boy's back, feeling really depressed himself.

Later, it was time to go to bed. Harry sat down to the couch...but felt really empty.

"Bernard…"

"Yes?", Bernard repeated as he was already wrapped into sheets and staring the roof.

"I…I'm sorry I still bother you but…could you carry me on Dad's side? I wanna be close to him…just this one night."

Bernard turned his head towards Harry. Sighing, he lifted himself up.

"Will it help you? It's very dangerous to be near him now…"

"Yes…I'm willing to take that risk", Harry nodded.

Bernard nodded and went into the bedroom, bringing Peter with him. After putting him on the couch, he carried Harry and put him to bed beside Norman.

"Well…I'm going to be now. And tomorrow…let's start to think how we find those potions."

"Yeah…thank you. Goodnight."

Bernard smiled a little, put the lights off and left. Harry sat for a while, until grabbed a blanket, put his head against Norman's chest and wrapped his father's arms around him. Gazing Norman's face…Harry felt how tears fell down, once again.

"Night Dad…sleep well. And I promise…I won't give up."

As the moon appeared to the sky and Harry sobbed quietly to his father's chest…he cursed himself while being so stupid and landing into Anti-Venom coma in a first place. Since after all…all of these happenings started there.

And it was going to turn much worse.


	78. Trust In Science

Connors and Rhino started planning how to save everyone while Kraven led their evil operation. Hunter had no idea what his partner was doing behind his back…Rhino was a good actor.

"Okay…here is some of your stuff from the main lab", Rhino walked in.

"Good. Put them there", Connors pointed while gathering some notes.

"So…how are you gonna start?"

"Well at first I need to organize these things. In a meantime, do you think you would be able to get some of Ock's notes for me?", Connors asked.

"I have a night watch tonight, so I guess I can try. Kraven trusts me…luckily", Rhino nodded.

"That is great. And if there is hope…I'm maybe able to find a cure for you too."

"Really…?", Rhino's eyes were glowing. "You could do that?"

"Mm-hmm. But it's hard work…but not impossible", Connors smiled.

"That would be awesome…I really miss my normal form. It's been a long time…"

Connors pat Rhino's shoulder. Suddenly, Rhino's radio went on.

 _"Rhino?",_ Kraven asked.

"Yes?", Rhino rolled his eyes. Connors chuckled silently.

 _"I'm going the city to have a good lunch. In meantime, you are charge in here. Where are you?"_

"I'm…I'm at the corridor doing some patrolling", Rhino lied.

 _"Well, stay there. And go to check Connors. You know how stubborn those good guys are…",_ Kraven snorted.

"Whatever you say…"

Without answering, Kraven hung up. Rhino turned to see Connors.

"Okay, I better get going before he comes. I see you later."

"Yes, thank you", Connors nodded as Rhino left. Then, he turned to his stuff.

 _All right…let's get to work._

Rhino was walking through the corridor. His actions easied his quilt a little…all what he wanted, was to get home. It had been so long he's been there…

 _I wonder does anyone even remember me anymore…_

Rhino walked towards the training room. He took a list which Connors gave him.

 _Okay…first…get Kraven's notes._

Turning left, Rhino took fast steps towards the monitor room. He tried to open the door, but it was locked.

 _Damn it…where is the key?_

"Hey you!", Rhino yelled at one of the soldiers. Two turned around and came to him.

"I…Kraven said that I need to check those monitors in case something happens. Do you know where the key is?"

Soldiers looked each other, then Rhino. He was starting to feel restless.

"Umm…yes. You heard me! Where is the key?"

Soldiers snapped as they heard Rhino raising his voice. They pointed him to follow them and led him to an old cleaning closet.

"Okay…why did we come here?", Rhino asked.

One of the soldiers walked into the room and brought a box with him. He handed it to Rhino, who opened it. Inside…was a same looking key like Kraven had.

"Are you sure this is it? Why keeping it in a place like this?"

Soldiers lifted their shoulders. Rhino muttered thank you and commanded them to leave. Then, he headed towards the monitor room.

 _Okay…let's hope this works._

With trembling hands, Rhino tried the lock. And to his surprise…the door opened.

 _Whoah…_

Gazing around, Rhino walked inside. He had never been here before…Kraven didn't let him in.

 _So…let's see is there something what we are needing…_

Rhino went to the table and started looking. There was some magazines, empty bottles, lunch boxes…but nothing which could be important.

 _Oh come on…I don't have time for this!_

Rhino walked to the closet and opened it. Pushing books away…he found something interesting.

 _Hmm…what's this?_

Leaning his hands, Rhino grabbed a little safety box in his hands and examined it. It didn't take long to realize that this was important.

 _Okay…well, now I found what I was looking for…at least I hope so. But how do I open it?_

Rhino looked the box. He couldn't use his powers to break it…or else Kraven would notice. He needed another way.

 _Maybe Connors know how to open this._

Quickly, Rhino walked out from the room and shut the door behind him. Walking fast towards the lab, he gazed behind the corner that he was not followed. Finally reaching to the lab door, he opened it and went in.

"Did you find anything?", Connors asked as he turned around.

"Well, actually yes. I found this safety box from the monitor room. I bet it keeps some information inside it. But I can't open it…"

"Hmm…let me see", Connors took the box and examined it.

"Any idea?", Rhino asked.

"Well…the code is very difficult. But if I use this…", he took his tablet and scanned the box. And then, he smiled.

"Bingo! I was able to find a weak spot from the hatch. I can open it without breaking it. Give me that metal stick over there", Connors pointed. Rhino obeyed and gave it to him.

Connors tried a couple times. Both he and his partner were really nervous. But soon…they heard a click.

"Did you hear that?", Rhino asked.

"Yes…and ta-daa!", Connors smiled and opened the box. Then, he took a glove and pulled the stuff out.

"Okay…let's see what we have here. Papers…a phone…and keys. Do you have any idea what these are for?"

"I'm afraid not. But one of the keys must be for the freezer. I make a copy from this bundle and try which one these can open it. Maybe then we are able to save boys…", Rhino nodded.

"That would be fantastic. But wait, there is more. I wonder…", Connors took papers and gazed them. Then, he gasped.

"Oh my…"

"What? What is it?"

"Well…this is a formula of that poison what Kraven used on Web Warriors. Perfect…now I can examine it and think how to make a cure!", Connors said happily.

"Well that's good. What is the name of this serum? I never heard it", Rhino said.

"I'm afraid this does not say it…or wait a minute. Here it is…", Connors muttered.

Rhino crossed his arms and waited as Connors read the paper.

 _Name: Poison Ivy_

 _Colour: Shades of green_

 _Made of: From the plant called poison ivy. Used it's poison to make a serum with a little mix._

 _How does it work: Needs a human host. Make sure that it can't fight back. Drop it somewhere where it can sense a body heat and then wait twenty four hours. Poison has it's own mind._

 _Rating: Extremely dangerous. Causes fever, blackouts, paralyze. If doesn't get a cure in time…it will kill._

 _Cure against it: Unknown._

"Oh my…this poison sounds very nasty. What is poison ivy anyway?", Rhino asked.

"It's a very dangerous plant, hard to find", Connors explained.

"I see. Well…does this help you?"

"Sure, a lot. Even if I don't know a cure yet…but I'm hopeful. Can you make a copy of this?", Connors asked.

"Sure, I do it right away. Then, I must put this box back before Kraven comes back. Clean it up from our fingerprints", Rhino nodded. Connors wiped the box and gave it to Rhino.

"Okay…I go and take this back. Wait here."

As Rhino was just about to leave, suddenly he and Connors heard a loud bang from the corridor.

"What was that?!", Connors asked.

"I don't know…wait here", Rhino nodded and went to the door. And what he saw…

"Oh my…what happened here?!", he gazed a group of soldiers who laid all over the floor.

"Something wrong?", Connors came to the entrance. He gasped.

"Are they…blacked out?"

"It seems to be…but who did this? Kraven is not back yet…", Rhino muttered.

Suddenly, there came another loud bang. Both Connors and Rhino jumped out of their skin as they heard it.

"What's happening here?!"

"I have no…", Rhino muttered. But then, he spotted something in the corner of the corridor, couple meters away.

 _"There is something…",_ Rhino whispered and Connors nodded as he saw it too. Carefully, the duo started approaching it.

Someone, whoever was in the shadows…breathed heavily. Both Rhino and Connors felt uneasy.

"Who…whose there?! What are you doing here?!"

For a moment, there was no answer. But then…a figure appeared from the shadows. Both Connors and Rhino started it, mouths open.

"Sorry about this mess…I just thought that you could use some hand here."


	79. Nightmares

"Where could they be?!"

Ock was rolling there and back again while Morbius and U-Goblin ate at the table. They had to hide their giggling as Octavius let his anger out.

"I can't believe they just vanished…no one can disappear just like that! Not!"

"They are much more clever than I thought… even we couldn't find them", Morbius nodded.

"Phew, Normie and those two brats are as idiots as anyone else! You just haven't searched closely", Ock rolled his eyes.

Both his allies just lifted their shoulders. Octavius gazed them and then turned to see his pets.

"I need to find them…my children are getting restless! They need human flesh!"

"Well maybe you should go to look for them yourself if you are so nervous", U-Goblin said.

Ock turned around.

"Are you mocking me you fool?"

"No, just saying."

"You idiot…go and try to find them again! Kraven has plenty of work to do at The Triskellion, so I can't start my great plan just yet", Ock commanded. U-Goblin and Morbius snorted and left from the lab.

"So…how long we are gonna be quiet about this?", Morbius said as they were far enough.

"Well, I have something in my mind…and why should we rush? I really enjoy seeing Ock in rage. He is so silly and stupid…"

"Really? What are you planning?", Morbius looked curious.

"Patience my friend, patience. Soon you'll see…", U-Goblin grinned.

 _*Bernard's bedroom*_

Harry rolled in the bed, feeling horrible and restless. His fever was up, bones hurt and whole body burning.

 _"I'm home!", young man threw his back bag on the floor and shutting the door behind him._ _"Dad, I'm home! Are you here?"_

 _No answer._

 _"Well, maybe he is at the meeting…", Harry muttered and walked into kitchen to get something to eat. It didn't surprise him that Norman was working late. After all, he always did._

 _"Okay, let's see what is happening", Harry muttered and walked into the living room and opening a TV. Tabbing canals…and nothing else but boring parenthood shows._

 _"Nah, boring, boring…"_

 _After searching, Harry shut the TV and thought what he should do. Peter was at the science camp, so they could not meet. Then, he remembered his science homework and how Norman promised to help him with that._ _Lifting himself up, Harry headed out of the door, went into the elevator and from there towards the lab. He was just about to open the door, when heard something behind it._

 _"Please…please no!"_

 _"Oh come on Norman…this is your true form! Don't be such a coward!"_

 _"I beg you…don't do this! Don't…Harry needs me!"_

 _"Oh yes…your precious son. Don't worry Normie…I will take care of him."_

 _"What…? NO!"_

 _Harry's heart jumped out of his chest as he heard yelling. He kicked the door open…and met Ock, his goblin soldiers and Norman tied up into that same chair._

 _"What's happening here?! Dad!"_

 _"Son, go! Run!", Norman yelled._

 _"Well well, look whose here. Good day Harry my boy! You were just in time to see how I turn your father into a goblin again", Ock grinned and waved the needle in front of his face._

 _"What?! No, you can't do that! You can't change him back!", Harry yelled, horrified._

 _"Hmm…well that is actually true. Normie's form was so weak…how about you taking his place?"_

 _"NOO! HARRY, GET OUT OF HERE!"_

 _Harry's eyes widened as soldiers flied towards him. He tried to run, but there was no way to escape. Soon, he was thrown to Ock's legs._

 _"Now…let's see. Yep, you are perfect to lead my goblin army. Or should I say, The Hymenoptera army", Ock laughed._

 _Harry lifted his gaze. What did he just say?_

 _"H-hymenoptera army…?!"_

 _"Yes, goblins are so old fashioned. And as a matter of fact…you won't even be alone. Come and say hello to your friend Parker!", Ock grinned and stepped aside. Harry and Norman gasped as Peter appeared to the seen…in his monster form._

 _"Pete…no!"_

 _Peter groaned and stood, staring hungrily his friend. His gaze made Harry shiver._

 _"He is so perfect, isn't it? And now…you both are gonna join him", Ock snapped his fingers. Then, goblin soldiers started transforming…and turned into bugs too. Harry backed against the wall and trembled while Norman tried to free himself._

 _"Let me out of this thing!"_

 _"Oh don't worry Norman, you will get out. I actually have something very special planned for you…come out my friend!"_

 _Osborns stared into the shadows. And when Harry saw who came to the seen…his mouth dropped._

 _"Y-you!"_

 _"Hello kiddo", Hymenoptera King gazed. "Did you miss me?"_

 _Harry didn't answer. Norman gulped as he saw it._

 _"What…what are you?!"_

 _"I'm your worst nightmare. Thanks for bringing my body here Ock!"_

 _"No!", Harry screamed. And before he could do anything…the king jumped on Norman's neck and started eating. Blood fell all over the floor and walls as Norman screamed._

 _"DAADD!", Harry screamed, turning his gaze away. When screaming stopped, he turned to look. King rubbed it's claws together, teeth covered with blood._

 _"Yummy yummy…I sure love human flesh!"_

 _Heart beating, Harry leaned to look…and gasped. Norman was covered with blood…that's all what was able to say about him. But one thing was for sure…he was dead._

 _"No…no!", Harry started crying. Both Ock and king laughed._

 _"You're just a wonderful creature", Ock clapped his hands. And when I come to think of it…I don't actually need Parker either. Here, you can take him too if you want."_

 _"My pleasure", king grinned and attacked Peter as well. Harry covered his face with his hands and sobbed._

 _"I think that's enough", Ock said as Peter fell on the floor, back in his human form. Harry stared his friend, tears rolling down from his eyes. Octavius turned to see him._

 _"Oh don't take this so hard Harry! You are finally freed from your careless father and lying best friend. Think about this as a favor", Ock laughed and left with his king, leaving crying boy alone with Norman and Peter's bodies._

 _For a while, Harry wasn't able to do anything, but cry. After a moment, he finally lifted himself up and crawled himself on Norman's side and turned his father on his back. Burying himself against Norman's chest and grabbing Peter's hand…he trembled and cried._

 _"You promised not to leave me…no! No! I…I'm lost without you!"_

 _Suddenly, Harry heard groaning through his sobs. Lifting his gaze up, he gasped. Norman and Peter were moving…and opened their eyes, which were black._

 _"You…it's you!", Peter groaned. Harry gulped and backed away._

 _"Your fault…your fault that I ended up like this!", Peter pointed his friend with his finger. Harry trembled and gasped again as Norman lifted himself up as well…both of them were covered with blood and stared Harry._

 _"You brat…what a worthless son I have!", Norman whispered angrily._

 _"But…but…", Harry tried._

 _"Such a weak and pathetic whiner", Peter said. "Die!"_

 _"Dad...Peter…I…"_

 _"Don't call me that…I'm not your father!", Norman snapped and pointed his finger as well. "I never wanted a son like you…so stupid and crying baby!"_

 _Harry cried and covered his face with his hands._

 _"I'm sorry…please forgive me!"_

 _"You don't deserve our forgiveness…couldn't even save us! DIE!", Peter screamed and started running towards Harry._

 _"DIE YOU LITTLE RUNT!", Norman yelled as well and attacked too._

 _"NOOOOOO! HELPP!", Harry screamed._

"No…please…don't! I'm sorry…I really am! I tried…but I failed…PLEASE!", Harry jumped awake, breathing fast. He gazed the room and realized that he was dreaming.

 _Oh my god…not again those nightmares._

Turning his head, Harry realized that he squeezed himself against Norman's chest. His father had rolled on his side, face towards his son. Arms were lazily over Harry's waist and back.

 _A bad dream…it was just a bad dream_ , Harry thought and felt relieved as Norman's face was not covered with blood. Even if it was pale, it was much better seen.

"Dad…are you having any dreams? Or are you seeing blackness…like I felt during my coma?"

While not being surprised that Norman didn't respond, deep inside Harry wished for a miracle to happen…that his father would just open his eyes and smile at him…tell that everything was gonna be okay. See Peter sitting on the couch…giving him a high five. But that was not going to happen.

Needing some fresh air, Harry rolled Norman back on his back and wrapped the blanket around him. Lifting himself up, boy dragged himself slowly into the living room.

 _Damn…how long my legs are gonna be in this condition?_

Bernard and Peter were both sleeping deeply as Harry went to the door and opened it quietly. Gazing his friend…Harry felt guilty about Annie.

Night was really beautiful and stars shined as Harry sat down under the tree. Leaning against the trunk, he gazed up, towards the moon.

 _I wonder how Flash and others are doing…how about Aunt May? She must be worried sick…_

Harry didn't even know how long they had been here. What will people say at Oscorp about their disappearances? Did the police even look for them anymore? Or did they give up? Were they forgotten?

 _And what will people say about Spidey's vanishing?_

Thinking about this all made Harry wonder…what he will say to Peter when he wakes up? Is his friend still blaming himself? Is he gonna be back to be a hero?

 _"With great power comes great responsibility, you know what I mean?"_

"Yes Pete…yes I do. I just didn't understand it back then…"

Closing his eyes, Harry felt how exhaustion took him over. He wanted to have a little rest...

 _*Some time later*_

 _"Harry…? Harry!"_

Hearing a voice made Harry to wake up. Bernard was on his knees beside him.

"Oh…morning Bernard."

"Morning…what are you doing out here? It was a very cold night…and you don't have much clothes on."

"I…I woke up and needed some air. I must fell asleep…", Harry rubbed his eyes and coughed.

"Hmm…yes. Your fever has risen", Bernard felt boy's forehead. "I think you should come back inside and have some breakfast. I need to tell you something."

Nodding, Harry let Bernard to help him inside and to the couch. Peter was already moved back to bed.

"So…was there a reason why did you wake up?", Bernard asked as he gave Harry a sandwich.

"I…I was just a little bit nervous, that's all", Harry answered. He didn't want to worry Bernard with his nightmares, since he already lost his dog.

"I see…very well then", Bernard nodded and drank some coffee.

Harry took a bite of his bread. "So, what was this you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh yes. Well, I think I figured out a plan how to get those potions from that bug."

"Really?"

"Yep…but it's very risky. And I'm not sure are you able to do that in your condition…", Bernard said.

"Oh don't worry about that, I'm fine! I just want to help Dad and Peter", Harry nodded.

Bernard smiled a little and lifted himself up.

"Okay, so. The fact is that this bug is very dangerous and clever. It knows our weaknesses…so we need to be brave and more clever than it."

"Okay…how?"

"Well, the only way is not to back down. Fight back with everything you've got. And no mercy", Bernard explained.

"Meaning…?", Harry looked confused.

"Well…it means that if you have to kill it to get those potions…you have to do it."

Harry's face turned white. He had never actually killed anyone…

"Kill…?"

"Yeah…can you do that, if it's needed?", Bernard asked.

Sighing, young man turned to see his loved ones. Gazing them…he knew it.

"Yeah…of course. I will do it if it's necessary."

"Right, well I just wanted to hear it from you. And now…I'm gonna teach you how to use a gun properly."

Harry nodded, feeling horrible. Norman would never approve this…luckily he wasn't here to see this.

Rest of the day, Bernard taught Harry many useful tricks and showed how to use his shotgun. Despite Harry shot before…but he needed to learn more.

"And that's how you will defend yourself. Never turn your back…and keep an eye contact all the time. It makes your enemy nervous", Bernard finished.

"Okay. I think I got it", Harry nodded.

"Good…so. Night has come, we better act now, darkness gives us some protection. Are you ready?"

"Yeah…"

Bernard pat Harry's shoulder and helped him up. They couldn't wait young man's recovering any longer…since that bug king really wanted to have Norman to itself. And Harry would not let that happen.

Grabbing the shotgun, Bernard gave Harry his pocket knife and a little handgun. Then, they went to the door and opened it.

"Okay…this is it. Not coming back until we find those potions. Ready?", Bernard asked.

"Yep…let's do it", Harry answered while turning to see sleeping Norman and Peter.

 _Don't worry guys…soon you'll be awake._

As the duo started walking, Harry tried to keep himself calm. After all, those things what he saw…were just nightmares. And dreams can't come to reality.

Or can they?


	80. Brains, Speed And Power

**Introducing Predator, _Nobel Six's_ OC**

* * *

Connors and Rhino stared this mysterious figure. They had never seen such a thing before.

"Well, those soldiers didn't have any chance against my armor. Who the hell made them to look that ugly?"

Still, neither Rhino or Connors said anything. They were so speechless.

"Oh, guess I freaked you two out. My bad!", figure appeared from the shadows, wearing an silver armor.

"Aahh…", Connors managed to babble. He rubbed his hair.

"Don't take this so awkward! It's not the first time people doesn't know how to react when they see me. Maybe because I'm so powerful and fantastic!"

Connors looked Rhino, still trying to figure out what is going on. His partner shared the confused look and then turned to see this new guy.

"Okay, you totally surprised us. But now, showtime is over! Who are you and what are you doing here?! You're not working for Ock…?"

Figure stopped moving and then burst to laugh.

"I always forget to introduce myself. Well, my name is Tobias Lexington, but you can call me Predator. I'm a self learned hero", he offered his hand and Rhino grabbed it, shaking it.

"I see…well my name is Rhi…I mean Alexander Sytsevich, but you can call me Alex. And this is my pal, Doctor Curt Connors."

"Nice to meet you…Predator", Connors shook Predator's hand as well.

"How do you do", Predator nodded.

"So…how did you end up here?", Rhino asked.

"That is actually kinda weird story. You see, I was patrolling in the city while that annoying man was babbling through the monitor. Does he ever shut up?"

"Oh you mean Jameson? I'm afraid he's a bit…loud mouthed", Connors grinned while Rhino burst to laugh.

"I really understand what you mean…but anyway. He was saying something about Spider-Man which caught my attention. Is it really true that he quit?", Predator looked confused.

"You know Spidey?", Rhino asked.

"Of course, everyone does."

"I'm afraid that yes…or that's what everyone believes. But I know that he is out there somewhere and is coming back. I'm sure of it", Connors said seriously.

"Connors, you can't be sure…", Rhino started.

"Spider-Man is my friend. There is no way he could ever give up. No way", Connors shook his head.

Rhino sighed and Predator gazed them. Then, he continued.

"Good that you have faith in him. But yes…where was I? Oh, right! I was listening Jameson's babbling and suddenly…I found myself being caught by these weird soldiers. They kidnapped some other heroes too…a bunch of kids and brought us here."

"Must be some of the Academy heroes. Kraven commanded to pick them up one by one when we took The Triskellion to our control. Just to make sure that no one can mess up Ock's plans", Rhino explained.

"I see…well that explains it. I must be looking like your friends since they caught me too. But anyway, then I woke up in some kind of a metal chamber and got out by tricking those uglies", Predator told.

"Oh…you got out from those chambers? But how that sleeping gas didn't effect on you…?", Connors muttered.

"Hmm…well I don't think if I'm on the right tracks…but could that have something to do with that armor? Sleeping gas is paralyzing body through the skin. But since you are wearing a metal armor…your dose must have been more easy than with the rest of the group", Rhino said.

"Now that you mentioned it…it sounds really logical. Good thinking Alex!", Connors smiled.

"Okay…I have no idea what you're talking about. But it sure makes me feel dizzy", Predator nodded.

"Side effects are hard. I know, believe me", Rhino said.

"Okay", Predator crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "So what now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, how do I get out of here? This place is filled with guards. And every door is locked…even windows."

"I'm afraid that we don't really know…we've been trying to figure out how to cure our friends from this poison", Connors explained what he discovered.

"Oh…what a nasty situation we have here! It seems that I can't get out before we will take this Kraven guy down. I'm willing to help you if you need any", Predator smiled.

"Really?", Rhino asked.

"Sure! No one drags me here and treats like a dog! And I can't stand bad guys hurting innocent people. I'm in!"

Connors and Rhino smiled. They really needed extra hands.

"Thank you, I really appreciate your help. I could use some hands in the lab", Connors said.

"Just tell me what I have to do", Predator nodded.

All three nodded to each other. Suddenly, Rhino's radio went on.

 _"Rhino, are you there?",_ Kraven asked.

"Yes. What is it?"

 _"I'm coming back. Is everything on the control?"_

"Yeah, no problems", Rhino gazed his team.

 _"Good. Go and check our spidertopouses again. Just to make sure that nothing has happened…"_

"As you wish", Rhino spat and shut the radio.

"I have to get going now…but I will make a copy from those keys right away. And from that poison too. In meantime, you have to figure out how to wake up those soldiers."

"Are you kidding? I just knocked them out!", Predator said.

"No, Rhino is right. We can't take any risks…for the sake of our friends. We need to operate slowly", Connors said.

Grunting, Predator leaned against the wall as Rhino dragged soldiers to the lab. Throwing them on the floor, he rubbed his hands together.

"Okay…I try to keep Kraven busy so that you have time to wake them up. And you...", he gazed Predator. " "Stay put, listen to Connors and don't do anything stupid. We all are in big trouble if Kraven finds out."

"Yeah yeah…", Predator rolled his eyes and started to help Connors. Rhino nodded at them and left.

"Your friend is very tough", Predator said.

"Well, clumsy guy, big heart", Connors smiled.

Predator laughed a little and dragged soldiers to the corner of the room. Then, he rubbed his armor.

"Okay…so how do we wake them?"

"I have some medicine in my bag. But I need your help."

"I'm all ears."

Back at the corridor, Rhino rushed to make copies from the bundle and the poison. After succeeding, he went and put the box there where he took it and shut the door behind him.

 _Good…and no one will ever know._

Turning around, Rhino walked and suddenly found himself standing in front of the freezer. Gazing over his shoulder, he went to the door and tried a knob.

 _So tight…_

Yanking the door a couple times, Rhino took the bundle and stared it.

 _I wonder which one of these keys is the right one…_

Trying the knob once more…Rhino decided to try the first key. He was just about to do it, when heard a voice.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Rhino turned around and his body went cold. Kraven was standing in the doorway, arms crossed.

"Uhh…"

Kraven stared his servant…and somehow Rhino didn't like this look at all.

"That's right Rhino…I asked you a question. And you better answer right now...if you care about your life."


	81. The Cave Of Elements

U-Goblin was leaning against the wall and listened a little radio. Morbius walked in.

"Urrhhgghh, that bathroom is totally useless!"

"Mm-hmm…"

"Did you hear what I said? Huh…what are you doing?", Morbius lifted an eyebrow.

"Just checking some things", U-Goblin slammed the radio shut. "Come on, we have some work to do!"

Gazing after his partner, Morbius had no idea what was running in that green mind. But soon…he would find out.

 _-o-o-o-_

 _Be brave…be brave…_

Harry felt how his whole body was shaking as they were walking through the corridor. Bernard walked first and read some of his notes.

"Hmm…I think it was this way…", he muttered.

Young man didn't answer. He was so scared…even teeth clattered together.

 _Okay…okay…_

"Nervous much?", Bernard turned to see Harry. Young man nodded.

"Yeah…"

"Look…", Bernard put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "We can do this…I'm sure we can. But you have to trust yourself. Remember what Norman told you when you heard him?"

"Well…", Harry muttered.

 _"I live in you Harry…remember that! You're an Osborn and we never lose!"_

"That's right…your father's spirit is inside you. It's that power which carries you…also a power of friendship", Bernard smiled.

"Really?", Harry lifted his gaze.

"Yep, you are a very brave boy. And I'm sure things will get better."

Smiling, Harry passed Bernard. Old man looked after him and sighed.

 _At least I hope so…_

Soon, duo arrived into the basement where that bug had it's nest. Harry grabbed his arms around him…in reality, he really liked to run away…away from this horrible place. Home…

 _Oh don't be stupid Harry…you can't do that. You are not leaving without Pete and Dad. You promised them._

Carefully, Bernard moved the door. He knelt down and listened.

"Hmm…I can't hear a thing. Could it be that it's gone?"

"I don't know…", Harry answered.

"Well…there is only one way to find out. You wanna stay guard?", Bernard asked.

"I…", Harry asked and gazed around. "Uh…not really. I mean that…I don't wanna be alone."

"Okay, well let's go."

Gulping, Harry nodded and followed Bernard inside the hole. This was really, really stupid…he could see how Norman would react if he was here.

 _"What on earth were you thinking?! Putting yourself into danger?! How could you do that?! To Peter, to me?! And who gave you a permission to touch a gun?! You are not allowed to do that! NEVER! Harry Osborn, you are so, so grounded!"_

Shaking his head, Harry opened his eyes. When he sees his father again…he would never tell him about his dangerous adventures.

"We're here", Harry heard Bernard saying. Fastening his moves, he reached on his friend's side and gazed down.

"It's so quiet…"

"Yeah…take your gun. Just in case", Bernard whispered and loaded the shotgun. Trembling, Harry obeyed as they landed down, after making sure that the nest was empty.

While they were down, both turned their heads. But the bug wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Where is it…what if it's luring somewhere…watching us? Or worse…what if it's looking for Dad and Peter?", Harry panicked.

"I don't think so…door wasn't removed. And…there is still blood where it landed after you shot", Bernard nodded.

Harry gazed and yes…dirty blood was still on the floor. He shivered as he remembered it…he never wanted to shoot again.

"But where it is then? I don't see any exits expect that hole…", Harry muttered.

"True…something is not right. But hmm…", Bernard muttered and started circling the room. Harry sighed and rubbed his arms…which started to bleed.

"Oh not now…", Harry muttered and rolled his sleeves down. Since that king smelled blood…they had to be careful.

"Harry…come here. I found something."

Turning around, Harry saw how Bernard was standing in front of the wall. Confused, young man walk to him.

"What's this?"

"Look…", Bernard pointed. In the wall…were claw marks.

"Okay…what are those?", Harry backed away.

"It looks like that…this monster has searched something. Look…there are marks all over this wall."

Bernard was right. The wall was covered with claw marks. Following them, duo realized that it stopped to the corner.

"There is something…wait", Bernard started approaching. But Harry grabbed his arm.

"No Bernard…please. Don't go."

"But dear child…"

"I beg you…I don't wanna see any of my friends getting hurt. I already lost Peter to those bugs…I really wanna have at least one on my side", Harry said.

Bernard sighed. But suddenly, something caught their attention.

"Did you see that?", Harry asked.

"Yes…it looks like something is…glowing", Bernard said.

Slowly, Bernard and Harry approached the corner. And when they got closer enough…they noticed that the wall was glowing in a blue light.

"What is that…?", Harry asked.

"I don't know…hmm. Could it be…", Bernard muttered and lifted the gun, pushing the wall with it a couple times. But nothing happened.

"Nothing…", Bernard said. "I wonder what is this?"

"I have no idea…maybe…AAAAHHHH!", Harry yelled as the floor vanished under him. Both him and Bernard fell.

"Not again…HELP!", Harry screamed.

"What is happening? I can't see a thing!", Bernard yelled.

For a long feeling moment, both of the heroes didn't see anything. But soon…they slammed on the ground.

"My back…", Harry muttered as he sat up. His bones cracked as he rubbed them.

 _Looks like they are never gonna heal…_

"Ouch!", Bernard hit his head against the floor. He sat up as well.

"You're okay?"

"Yeah", Harry answered. "Where are we?"

"No idea. I can't see a thing."

"This gets more weird at every moment…", Harry muttered angrily. His temper was giving up.

"I understand what do you mean…", Bernard started. But suddenly, darkness around them started to fade away.

"Okay…now what?", Harry stared.

"Is this darkness…moving? And…oh my god!", Bernard gasped. Harry looked him and then turned his gaze as well. And their mouths dropped.

The room where they landed…wasn't exactly a room. It was more like… a cave. It was covered with ice walls…and all of them were glowing in different colors.

"Woah…", Harry stood up. He had never seen such a beautiful place.

"Amazing…", Bernard stared as well.

"What…what is this place?"

"I don't know…but it sure is fantastic", Bernard said and walked further. Harry did the same and stopped to look himself from the wall. He had lost weight…which wasn't really surprising.

"What's that?"

Harry turned around and saw Bernard gazing something at the middle of the room. It looked like some kind of a table…and on top of it was a big, brown book.

"Is that…a book?", Harry asked and they walked next to table.

"Yes…it seems to be so. I wonder what does it say…", Bernard nodded and took it in his hands. He tried to open it…but couldn't.

"What in the world…open!"

Harry lifted an eyebrow. He gazed over his shoulder…and his eyes widened.

"Bernard…look!", he grabbed his arm.

"Yes?"

"There…are those what I think they…?", Harry pointed with his finger.

Bernard lifted his gaze and his mouth nearly dropped. In the corner of the room was a self…and four potions bottles.

"Oh my…could it really be?", he gazed Harry. They walked to them and took a closer look. And yes…they were colored by how bug king described.

"Doesn't these match with your description?", Harry took one of bottles in his hand. He had to calm himself down…or else he would have dropped it.

"Yes…yes Harry. These are potions of elements what we need to cure Norman and Peter", Bernard smiled.

Harry froze. He gazed the bottles…and suddenly, collapsed on the ground, sobbing hysterically. Bernard knelt down and pat boy's shoulder.

"There there my child…you've been through a lot. Let your pain out."

Harry cried…it felt like it was ages ago when he last saw his father and friend. All those horrible nights…seeing them just lying motionlessly. And soon…they would be smiling at him again.

After a while, Harry lifted himself up. He wiped his eyes and gazed Bernard.

"Okay…let's take them."

After collecting potions, Bernard found a box and put them in. Then, he gazed around.

"So…now all what we need to do is to find this mysterious one. I wonder…did that bug know about this place?"

"It must have…after all, it stole these from Ock", Harry nodded.

"I wonder what is that book…if only we could open it somehow…", Bernard muttered.

Harry walked to the book and took it in his hands. Then, his wound started to bleed again.

"Oh come on!", Harry rubbed it, and a little drop blood fell on top of the book. And to boy's surprise…it opened.

"Bernard…look! I managed to get it open!"

Bernard looked surprised and walked to Harry, taking the book. He gazed a front page and cleared his throat.

 _"Welcome to the cave of elements…a home of earth, water, fire and air. Whoever manages to get here…is filled with luck and happiness."_

"A cave of elements?", Harry asked. "You mean this place?"

"Yeah…it seems to be so. Wait, there is more."

 _"Through time, four elements have protected Earth and it's people. It's a big power…which was once turned for the good use of human kind. A long time ago, wise scientists managed to gather pieces of those elements…and turned them into potions. Since they are rare, their power is overwhelming. They can cure any disease…and fill even wildest dreams."_

"Jeez…", Harry rubbed his hair. "Amazing."

"That's why this king wanted them…it could take Norman's body for itself by using these potions. And this…Ock guy must have learned how to create something so ugly by using these potions as well…", Bernard muttered.

"Sounds logical…but does it say anything about this mysterious one?"

"Let me see…", Bernard muttered and read pages. "Oh, here it is!"

 _"But every wish comes with a price. If you are using these potions, you have to give something in return. And it means your heart."_

"Heart?", both Bernard and Harry stared.

 _"Heart is the most powerful force in human body. It gives, takes, heals, suffers…and it's sealed with blood",_ Bernard read. Suddenly, his gaze narrowed.

"No way…"

"What, what is it?", Harry asked.

"Well my book said that this mysterious potion is rare…because it can't be just anything. And if I understood correctly what this is saying…it means that this mysterious one…is a bottle of human blood."

"What…?!", Harry stared.

"Yeah…but I hope I'm wrong", Bernard muttered.

"Well…does it say how to get it?"

Bernard read further. And what he read…dropped his mouth.

"Oh my…"

"Bernard…?", Harry asked.

 _"To use these potions wisely…you need human blood. But not just anyone's…the one who opened this book, has shown that he or she is worthy enough to get that power."_

Harry's breathing stopped. This wasn't real…

"It's you Harry…it's your blood what we need for the cure", Bernard stared.

"Yeah…it seems to be…", young man muttered.

"No way…you are in a bad condition already! If you give a bottle of blood…you will bleed to death!"

Harry bit his lip. He had come this far…and the cure was right in front of him.

"I…I do it. I have to."

Bernard stared, not believing at all.

"You can't be serious."

"I am…I have to help Dad and Pete. I finally found medicine for them…and there is no way I'm gonna step back", Harry said.

"But do you realize what will happen to you?! You will die!", Bernard warned.

"I know…", Harry closed his eyes. "Trust me…I know."

 _"You shouldn't have done that, not! I told you not to listen to Octavius!"_

 _"I didn't have a choice! I couldn't let you die Dad!"_

 _"But what prize did you get? You will die! And I can't save you!"_

Opening his eyes…Harry knew the answer. He had to do it.

 _I'm sorry Dad…again._

Bernard gazed Harry, really worried. Norman would kill him of putting his son into danger…and there was no way he could turn boy's head around.

"I guess I can't turn your head around."

"No…I'm sorry", Harry smiled sadly.

Sighing, Bernard nodded. He read the book…and managed to find an advice how to use potions right. It was very surprising…since now they didn't need Connors's help.

"We need to do it as soon as we get to the hideout… slowly, potions loses their power if they are taken away from this cave too far", Bernard nodded.

Harry nodded, grabbing the book while Bernard took the box.

"Umm…how do we get out of here?"

"I don't…UAAAHHH!"

Soon, duo landed back to the nest. They gazed the wall…and it didn't glow anymore.

"Ah…what happened? We're back!"

"Yeah…maybe that cave knew what our mission is and helped", Bernard muttered.

Nodding, Harry lifted himself up. As they were out of the hole…young man couldn't stand. He was so excited and nervous.

 _Soon, soon…!_

Walking fast, Bernard gazed as Harry nearly ran towards the hideout. He couldn't help wondering…could this really work?

After coming back, Bernard put potions on table as Harry gazed towards the bedroom. Soon, Norman and Peter would be standing…talking to him again.

"Okay…let' see how do we start. Hmm…first we need to mix these four together. Only a little drop…", Bernard took a glass bottle from the closet. Harry sat down to the couch and rubbed his arms together.

Carefully, Bernard opened first one. Quickly, he let a little drop to fall and closed the bottle. Then, he moved forward. Harry gazed, feeling really restless.

 _Hurry, please…_

After first step was done, Bernard took the bottle and shook it carefully as potions started to gather together. Putting it down, he turned to see Harry.

"Okay…now it's your turn. Still sure?"

"Mm-hmmm", Harry muttered and rolled his sleeve up. Bernard took a little knife and knelt down.

"God…", Bernard muttered as he sank the blade in Harry's wound.

"AAAHHHHH!", Harry screamed in pain. Blood started rising and Bernard grabbed the bottle, making sure that blood fell straight there.

It was the most horrible feeling Harry had felt in his life. He felt that it took forever…and he lost a lot of blood. But it was worth of it…he didn't care what happened to him. All what he wanted, was to see his loved ones awake again.

After one hour, the bottle was filled with blood. Falling to the couch, Harry screamed in pain as his skin was burning. Bernard closed the bottle and cleaned up his young friend's wounds.

"Okay…and now, let's shake it again", Bernard said and shook the bottle. Harry gazed his blood inside it…this better work.

"Now, we need to wait six hours. It takes time to get it's power", Bernard nodded.

Feeling restless, Harry nodded back. Those hours passed so slowly…eating, sleeping and more sleeping…

It was getting very late as Harry was sleeping at the couch. He felt how Bernard tapped his shoulder.

"It's time."

Lifting himself up, Harry's heart beat fast. He gazed as Bernard took the bottle and filled his needle with it. His blood looked horrible…and Harry nearly threw up.

"Now…we see does this really work. I really hope so…or else I don't know what to do", Bernard muttered and walked into the bedroom. Feeling tired, Harry leaned back down and gazed the roof.

 _I wonder what I'm gonna say…about what has happened. But I will clearly leave out the most dangerous parts…_

Smiling, Harry realized that soon, all of these nightmares would be gone. No more crying…

 _How long it has even been?_

Tears came as he remembered how Norman fell into the pool…and how Peter laid in that tube. They had suffered a lot…and he had to put himself into danger to save them. He haven't seen Pete since The Triskellion incident…soon, they could talk things over.

 _And then this nightmare is over…_

Suddenly, Harry heard cracking. He lifted himself up…

"Bernard?"

"Yeah?", he heard a voice from the bedroom.

"I…I heard something. How are you doing?"

"Well, I'm-AARRHGGGHHH!"

"BERNARD?!", Harry jumped up from the couch. Suddenly, came a loud explosion and Harry fell against the wall. Young man couched and rubbed his eyes.

 _Whatta…?_

Hearing steps, Harry gazed through the dust. And then to his horror…U-Goblin and Morbius appeared to the seen, grinning.

"Hello squirt…did you miss us?"


	82. Someone Is Suspicious

Rhino stared Kraven, feeling how sweat gathered on his forehead. He didn't prepare for this…

"Me? I uuhhh…well…", he began.

Kraven leaned against the wall, looking really bored and pissed at the same time. He chewed gum, biting it loudly between his teeth.

"Yeah, you. Or did the cat get your tongue?"

Clearing his throat, Rhino rubbed his head.

"Uhh…well I was just checking spiders like you told me to…"

"I told you to check them through the monitor. I didn't give you a permission to come here until time is up. Did you lose your ears or something? You should get a hearing aid", Kraven walk to Rhino and slammed his hand on his chest.

Rhino felt really nervous and annoyed. Now he understood how stupid he was while joining The Sinister Six in a first place. These guys didn't care about anyone expect themselves.

"Well how I was suppose to do that? I don't have keys for that room. Only you have them."

"True, but you could have checked them through the glass", Kraven pointed. And then he realized…

 _How did this fool even get here? Only I have the key…_

Rhino noticed Kraven's muttering…and somehow he knew his thoughts.

 _Oh noes…_

"Rhino my old friend…tell me something. You see, I'm the only one who has a key into this room. And it's right here", he revealed a necklace around his neck. Rhino stared it, gulping silently.

"So…", Kraven closed his shirt. "How did you get in?"

"I…I…", Rhino babbled. This was getting harder and harder.

"Yes? I'm waiting."

"Well…the door…was open", Rhino finally thought of something.

 _What a lame lie…_

"What?", Kraven's face turned surprised.

"Uhh…yeah! The door was open and I came to check what was wrong…"

For a moment, none of Kraven or Rhino said anything. Rhino gazed his boss…and hoped for a miracle to happen.

 _Please believe it, please…_

"The door…?", Kraven gazed over his shoulder.

"Yep…", Rhino muttered and hid the bundle into his fist.

"And it was…open?", Kraven turned to see his commoner.

"Exactly. Are you sure you locked it before you left?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course I did!"

"Well, it doesn't seems to be so…"

"Whatever! I have to check this right away", Kraven checked the door. "Now, move your big, fat body out of here!"

Without responding, Rhino walked out of the lab. He had to speak with Connors and Predator as soon as possible.

Kraven watched as Rhino left. So many questions ran in his head…and something bothered him. But he couldn't figure out what.

 _I have to keep my eye on him…_

Soon, night settled to The Triskellion. Rhino was having a clean up turn, so he couldn't speak with his friends. Connors and Predator were also busy, they worked for hours and managed to wake the soldiers up just before Kraven arrived.

"And…the last one", Connors said as he injected the last dose. Predator kicked the soldier to the corridor and shut the door behind him.

"What a piecework contract!", he panted and leaned against the wall. "I shouldn't have knocked them all out…"

"Well, now they are back on their positions, so I guess we can have a little break", Connors smiled. "Do you want some coffee?"

"Sure, why not", Predator nodded and took a cup in his hands.

"So…where do you come from?", Connors asked and drank some coffee.

"Well you know… from here and there. I'm kinda…wandering soul."

"I see…well do you like New York as a city?"

"It's nice…but restless. If there weren't for us…like Spidey…this city would drown to it's problems", Predator nodded.

"True…", Connors answered.

 _I really hope Spider-Man is alright…and Osborns of course. I can only wonder what Octavius is planning for them..._

"Have you progressed with that poison you told me about?", Predator stopped Connor's brainstorm.

"No I'm afraid…I have to wait until Rhino brings me a copy of it. And it's hard since Kraven is controlling everything…", Connors shook his head.

"Pity…but who is this Ock who are you talking about? I have never heard of him."

"He is…or used to be a friend of mine. We were at the same college and did our graduation studies together. And after we graduated…something bad happened which changed everything."

"Really? What's that?"

Connors sighed and rubbed his cup. He remembered…

* * *

 _"Curt!"_

 _Connors turned around when he heard how someone called him. He saw Octavius walking towards him and waving his hand._

 _"Oh, Otto! Hey!", Connors waved back._

 _When two friends reached to each other, they slammed their hands together._

 _"Good to see you old friend!", Octavius smiled. He had a long black hair and glasses back at those days._

 _"Good to see you too. What brings you to New York? I thought that you left to look for some better opportunities", Connors was surprised._

 _"Well, plans changed. I have something great to tell you!"_

 _"Really? What?"_

 _"Well…I'm starting to work at Oscorp soon! Can you believe it? One of the greatest tech companies in the world! And I'm just graduated…I can't believe it!", Otto's eyes were glowing of excitement._

 _"Wow…", Connors rubbed his chin. "Really impressive…I have heard that Norman Osborn does not hire just anyone…"_

 _"He is kinda arrogant and cold I have to admit that…but still, he saw that I have skills he needs. I'm going to be his number one employee!"_

 _"I'm really happy for you. Congratulations", Connors smiled and pat Otto's shoulder._

 _"Thanks! So…how about you? Have any plans right now?"_

 _"Not exactly…let's see what the future brings."_

 _"Good call. But hey, let's go get some coffee! We haven't seen in ages…I wanna hear all what you've been doing!", Otto nodded and pulled Connors with him._

 _And if only those poor, brilliant scientists could have known what a big mistake that day was when Octavius walked in from Oscorp doors…and how many lives it would destroy and put upside down._

 _And nothing was ever going to be as it was._

* * *

"Connors…hey!"

Connors blinked his eyes and turned to see Predator, who snapped his fingers in front of his face.

"Uhh I'm sorry…what did you say?"

"Something bad I guess since you landed into…coma or something like that."

"I'm sorry…but you were asking about Ock…or Octavius which is his real name. It's kinda personal…and hard to talk about", Connors smiled sadly.

"I see…well you don't have to tell me right now. Take your time", Predator smiled.

Connors smiled back. But suddenly, heard steps.

"Oh my…someone is coming! Quick, hide!"

"But what if it's Rhino…?"

"We can't know for sure…so you need to stay hidden! Quick, behind that closet!", Connors pointed with his finger. Predator did as was told and hid himself. Soon, doors were slammed open and Kraven walked in.

"Ah, good evening or night Connors!"

"Kraven…", Connors muttered.

"So…how are you doing?"

"Fine…well I mean that nothing has changed since our last meeting."

"I see…well that is good then. But that's not why I'm here…", Kraven rubbed his knife.

"Oh…well how can I help you?", Connors backed against the table. Predator listened quietly.

"Well you know, I was thinking…that you could help me with my problem…"

"Problem…?"

"Yes…", Kraven turned to see Connors…and suddenly, sank the blade against the wall, which made Connors gasp.

 _What is he doing…?_

"Sorry about my temper…but I'm kinda restless right now. And since you are so wise…I need to ask you something", Kraven gazed Connors.

"All right…well, what is it?"

"Well…", Kraven grabbed his knife and stared Connors. "You tell me, Curt."

"What…?!", Connors looked stunned.

"Yep, my question is very simple…and it means an simple answer. So…", Kraven leaned against the wall, grabbed some gum and put it in his mouth. Chewing it, he gazed Connors, who looked back.

"So my question is Connors…what are you and Rhino playing behind my back?"


	83. For Better Or For Worse?

Harry leaned against the wall in horror as he saw U-Goblin and Morbius.

"Y-you! But how…?"

"Quite a surprise I bet?", U-Goblin laughed. "You were totally hard to find!"

Harry didn't answer. He tried to find Bernard…but there was too much dust.

"What…what do you want?", young man turned his gaze.

"Well, Octavius has been waiting for you…", Morbius began. "And I can say that he is not very happy while you running off."

"Well you can tell that I have no intention to see him…", Harry lifted himself up…and tried to run. But as usual, his legs didn't obey and he landed on the ground.

"Hah hah haa!", U-Goblin laughed. "You really thought you could escape? Give me a break!"

Trembling, Harry lifted his gaze. He was going to break into tears…but didn't want to show any weakness.

"I have to say that this place is very well hidden", Morbius gazed around. "Who the hell can live in a hole like this?"

"I think you should ask that from him", U-Goblin gazed over his shoulder. Harry gazed as well…and gasped as he saw Bernard lying on the floor, with a bruise in his head.

"Bernard!", boy tried to run. But U-Goblin stopped him.

"Not so fast brat. We are gonna have a chat", he grabbed Harry by his shirt and threw in front of Bernard. Harry coughed and wiped blood away from his chin.

"Now, listen carefully. Hide and seek is over, you are gonna come with us. And don't try anything foolish…or else your friend and papa are gonna be meal for someone", U-Goblin said.

Harry gazed U-Goblin, shaking all over his body and feeling like he would kill him right there. But instead, he nodded quietly.

"Good boy. Let's go then!"

Morbius took Bernard's shotgun in his hand and forced Harry to get up. U-Goblin lifted Bernard over his shoulder and started walking.

"Hey, what about Dad and Peter?", Harry turned his gaze. But to his surprise…they weren't in the bedroom.

"Oh don't worry, they are taken care of. Now, move", Morbius commanded.

"No…what did you do to them?! WHAT?!", Harry yelled. But neither of the villains answered and forced young man walk.

 _This can't be happening…,_ Harry thought as tears fell down. _We were so close!_

Soon, trio arrived to the hallway. But at this time, they turned and headed downstairs. Harry was surprised…and scared at the same time.

"Fasten your moves", Morbius put the gun on Harry's back. Young man gazed over his shoulder, angrily.

Walking, walking…until they arrived to the end of the corridor. Morbius went to the door and opened it. Then, he forced Harry inside as U-Goblin followed behind.

The room where they came, was large…and Harry had never seen so creepy and dark place. There was no lights…only red nests which brought some help to see around. Putting arms around himself, Harry shivered and suddenly felt so weak.

 _Don't faint now…_

Morbius led Harry to center of the room and put the gun away. He took a knife from his pocket and put it on boy's throat, while holding his neck with his another arm. Young man didn't dare to move…and sobbed quietly.

 _Dad…Pete…where are you? Did the cure work…?_

U-Goblin dropped Bernard. Harry gazed his friend…feeling really worried. He remembered how he found Norman…like it was this horrible circle over and over again.

"Boss, we're here!", U-Goblin yelled.

Soon, they heard moving. Harry gazed into the darkness…and then, Ock came to the seen.

"Well well, look whose here…our last missing puzzle. Good day Harry! So nice to see you again."

Harry didn't answer, just stared.

"Despite the fact that it took ages to find them…good work. Leave us for a moment! I want to speak with my subject alone. You know what to do", Ock nodded to his allies. Morbius and U-Goblin nodded and left, locking the door. When they were gone, Ock turned to see Harry.

"Did you really think you could escape me forever? What a fool…"

"I will always fight against you…no matter what it takes!", Harry spat back.

That made Ock laugh.

"Hah hah haa! Oh you can't even think how much I missed your tongue. But now, it's just you, me and…him", he gazed Bernard.

"Don't you ever quit? Do you think this is funny?", Harry stared, feeling really angry.

"Stubborn, stubborn…aren't you Osborns ever quiet?"

Harry stared Ock, without answering.

"I have to say that your friend has spirit…knocking my goblin out just like that. But he will make an excellent meat for my children…", Ock grinned.

"Leave Bernard out of this", Harry said. "He is innocent."

"He already put himself into this mess while helping you. And now…time to wake him up. There is something what you both need to see."

Ock pushed Harry out of the way and went to Bernard, lifting him up.

"Wake up you idiot!"

Bernard coughed and opened his eyes slowly. And when he saw Ock, he yanked himself away.

"I know you…you are that lunatic! I have heard about you!"

"Oh, am I popular!", Ock laughed. "And I have heard about you…you have helped my puppets here. Not very wise you know…"

Bernard turned his head and spotted Harry a couple meters away. He went to him and stood in front of his young friend.

"Oh my my, isn't this sweet. You have taken Normie's place since he isn't here to protect his brat…what would he say if he could see you two now? Be jealous?"

Harry or Bernard didn't answer. They just stared Ock.

"Fine, you don't have to talk! But it would be really shame to be quiet…like a dog", he grinned to Bernard.

"You…", Bernard began. "It was you…"

"Bernard…?", Harry looked worried.

"Yeah…I heard about your hairball. Sorry about it…", Ock laughed.

"You…YOU MONSTER!", Bernard yelled. "YOU KILLED MY ANNIE!"

"Oh did I? What a shame…I always liked dogs. They are so clever…"

"QUIET! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!", Bernard screamed furiously. Harry was scared…just like when Norman yelled during their pipe mission.

"My my, temper temper!", Ock covered himself with his tentacles. "Let's not get hot headed here. My partner does not like that."

"P-partner?", Harry stared.

"Yep…and I bet you already know it. Come out my pet!", Ock gazed over his shoulder. Then came steps…and both Harry and Bernard's faces turned an absolute terror.

The Bug King came from the shadows, grinning manically. Harry almost fainted and hid himself behind Bernard.

"You…", Bernard stared. "But how…?!"

"Surprise!", bug revealed it's claws. "Did you miss me?"

"How can you be there?! Harry shot you!"

"Yes he did…but you forgot something. I'm not like the rest of the bugs…my skin is very fast to heal. Thanks to these potions you found…"

Bernard and Harry stared. And suddenly…

"No way…it was a trick! It was your purpose that we find these potions from that cave!", Bernard said.

"W-what…?!", Harry stared.

"True. I already knew about this mystical place…since I lied you about those potions I stole. I never actually had seen them personally", bug explained.

"But…how did you know their colors?"

"Like I said, I have brains. And also…had a little help."

Bernard and Harry turned to see Ock. And finally, they understood.

"You…you spied us?", Harry asked.

"Yep, from the beginning. Thanks to your little doggy, my allies found Parker and Normie a four days ago. Despite the fact that they played a little…", Ock snorted. "But they put a radio into your father's pocket…so we heard all about your plans. And then just needed to act before you do."

Harry felt like he would like to die. All hope was gone now.

"So…those claw marks were clues for us", Bernard said coldly.

"Yes…pretty nice, huh?", bug laughed.

"It was so easy…we learned that not just anyone can open that stupid book or enter to that cave…only someone whose heart is filled with innocence and pure love. But since Normie's runt is so eager to save him…we just waited. And when we learned about that power of those potions…it was all clear. We just needed you to bring them to us", Ock explained.

Bernard and Harry were silent. They felt so stupid.

"So…it was all just your big, sick plan?", Bernard spat.

"You could say like that", Ock nodded.

"But…I heard you and Morbius talking about some rare potions! What was that all about?", Harry asked.

"Well, it is true that Morbius was looking for these potions…but it was a part of our plan. He didn't know back then that those were more powerful than you could have imagined…only I knew about it", Ock said.

"And those you stole…?", Bernard said.

"Yep, fakes. Ock knew about me all along. I'm his creation! But he had to act so that this would not ruin", bug answered.

"You should have seen Morbius and Goblin's faces…I was sure that they were going to throw up! All that blood…brutal and horrifying. I love it!", Ock grinned.

Bernard gazed Harry, who was fuming with anger. He was going insane…totally insane.

"Well, fine! Your little show was well planned. Have you done yet?! Since if you have, tell where Peter and Dad are, right now!"

Ock and Bug King gazed each other, then burst to laugh. Harry gritted his teeth.

"What a spirit! Well, they are safe. Since thanks to you…I was finally able to find my body", bug grinned.

Harry's breathing stopped. He totally forgot that Norman was in danger.

"No…no! NOO!", Harry tried to kick the monster. But Bernard grabbed him.

"Harry, calm down! Your condition can't handle this!"

But Harry didn't listen. He wanted to hurt those two lunatics so bad…so, so bad.

"I admire your spirit and guts young one", Ock grinned. "And have to give you credit about your sacrifice…a bottle of your own blood to save your idiotic old man and some annoying spider, without caring your own condition. Good work!"

Harry felt how his strenght started to give up. Tottering backwards, he lost his balance. Bernard grabbed him before he could hit on the floor.

"My my…don't you look pale Harry. My poison paralyzing your legs and losing so much blood…can't be a good sign. So Norman will be left alone after all…", Ock shook his head.

Bernard put Harry on the ground, gazing how this child was gonna lose his life. He could not let that happen.

"Can't you show any mercy?! Look at him! This boy will die!", Bernard gazed Ock.

"True. And Normie will grief so much…"

"You are totally out of your mind…torture an innocent children like this!"

Ock just rolled his eyes. Then, he turned to see his partner who stepped forward.

"Like we care! And thanks to you…we were able to get enough of that mix you've made…so we won't be needing it all. It would be shame if somebody else would use this masterpiece…", bug grinned and revealed the bottles…and threw them against the wall.

"No…no!", Harry managed to lift his hand. Bernard looked shocked.

"I think that's enough! Now, you two are gonna be next on my list to create more hymenopterans. Your tubes are ready", Ock told.

"And I'm gonna go and finish my work…and soon, I will have a real body!", King grinned.

Defeated, Harry hanged his head and cried. All hopes to survive were gone…cure was destroyed and he was going to end up just like Peter.

 _Such a hero I am…_

But Bernard was thinking differently. There was no way he could be slave for someone who killed his dog…not now, or ever.

"Oh, I don't think so!", old man lifted himself up from the floor. Ock, King and Harry stared him.

"Excuse me?", both villains asked. "What did you say?"

"You heard me. You are badly wrong if you think I'm gonna obey you."

Ock and King gazed, looking like Bernard was out of his mind. And before any of the group could react, Bernard grabbed his shotgun from the floor, pointed it to the roof and shot. He pulled himself and Harry out of the way as Ock and King were buried under the dust and rocks.

"Let's go!", Bernard lifted Harry in his arms and started running, out of the door and through the corridor. Both of them could hear furious yelling.

"W-where are we going…?", Harry asked weakly.

"To get Norman and Peter", Bernard answered.

"But…it's too late. They are already gone…"

"Well ah…there is something…", Bernard started. But then, heard yelling.

 _"Go get them! You can fly! Don't let them get away!"_

 _"Yes master!"_

"Oh no, they're coming…", Bernard fastened his running. He took a turn to left and hid under the stairs. Soon, King passed them, continuing flying.

"I think it's gone…", Bernard muttered and turned to see Harry, whose skin was pale and gaze empty.

"Harry, you're okay?"

"It's all over…I failed. Now there is no point to run anymore…", Harry muttered.

"Child, listen…", Bernard said.

"I failed so badly…all my nightmares have come to reality. I wanna die…"

"Harry, listen to me!", Bernard shook him. "There is something what you have to know."

"What? Look Bernard, I appreciate your help but nothing could really make this better…", Harry nodded sadly.

"Just listen to me. Before we were attacked…I managed to inject your father and Peter. They have a cure inside their blood."

Harry's eyes widened. He turned to see Bernard.

"W-what?!"

"Yeah…so there is a chance to save them. You just need to be strong for one last time…I know you're in a bad condition, but your loved ones needs you", Bernard said.

Harry's eyes were glowing…could it really be possible?

"But…but how do we find them?"

"I think I know where they are keeping them. In the main cellar…it's big enough to make all kinds of weird things."

Harry gulped. It was that same place where he was caught by one of those bugs.

"O-okay…"

"And in my hideout…there is that needle which I used for the cure. I threw it under the bed without noticing. Go there and inject yourself as well…and I think you'll condition will return to normal", Bernard said.

Harry nodded. He rubbed his legs and started to get up.

"All right then…let's go."

"Yes…about that. You have to go alone."

"What?", Harry looked surprised.

"Yep, someone has to keep Ock and his stupid bug busy. While I'm distracting them, you go", Bernard lifted himself up.

"But…what about U-Goblin and Morbius? I can't take them down!"

"I know you think of something. You have shown me that you have spirit inside you. Use it", Bernard smiled and pat Harry's shoulders. "I'm really happy that I met you and experienced all these wonderful things."

Harry smiled a little, then gazed over his shoulder.

"This corridor leads straight there, right?"

"Yep. Just follow it and you can't get lost. Here", Bernard gave Harry his shotgun. "Take this."

Trembling, Harry took the gun. Then, they came to the corridor.

"Okay…this is it. Go, now!", Bernard pushed Harry forward.

Gulping, Harry stared towards the dark corridor. Then, he gazed over his shoulder.

"Will you manage?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me. I have been through a lot during my life."

Harry smiled to his friend. Without Bernard…he would have ever survived.

"Well in case we won't see each other for a while…be careful."

"You too my young friend. Say hello to Norman from me", Bernard lifted his thumb up.

"I will", Harry smiled and started walking. Suddenly, he turned around.

"Hey Bernard?"

"Yes?", older one turned around.

"Thank you…for everything. Without you…I wouldn't be here right now."

Before Bernard could answer, they heard steps.

 _"Go!",_ Bernard whispered. _"And good luck!",_ he started running. Harry gazed after him and turned around as well, starting to run towards the basement so fast as he could.

 _Don't worry Dad and Pete…I'm gonna save you!_

Fastening his moves, Harry's heart was close to explode. What if Bernard was wrong?

 _Oh he is not…trust him!_

After a long feeling moment, Harry arrived to the end of the corridor…and to basement doors. Hiding behind the corner, young man took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

 _This is it._

Moving slowly, Harry dragged himself to the door and opened it slowly. Everywhere was dark.

 _Are they really here?_

For a moment, Harry thought that Bernard was wrong. But then…heard something. Talking.

 _"Eat up you idiot!"_

 _"I'm not eating! Let me go!"_

 _"Don't try my temper…you don't wanna know what happens when someone makes me angry!"_

Harry sharpented his ears. No, it could not possibly be…

 _Is it really what I think it is…?_

Nearly running, Harry hid himself against the wall and approached the entrance. He leaned to look behind the corner…and almost fainted of shock.

 _IT CAN'T BE!_

U-Goblin and Morbius were standing in front of a cage. And inside it…was Norman. Awake.

Harry couldn't believe his eyes…his father was awake. Not in a coma…not lying in the bed, looking pale. Instead…he was alive, breathing and talking.

 _This is real…Dad is here. He is okay…the cure worked! THANK YOU BERNARD!_

Holding his breath, Harry leaned to look behind the corner and listened.

"I said, let me go! What do you want from me?! What has happened?", Norman asked, while holding bars.

"A lot in fact", Morbius gazed their captive. "You have been in coma almost for a month. You were bitten…don't you remember?"

Norman narrowed his gaze…and suddenly, remembered how he mysteriously felt horrible while sleeping.

"For…a month?"

"Yep, you were sleeping like a baby. And while doing that…your brat was playing with us with his stupid partner."

Norman's face turned into a shock.

 _Harry…_

"W-what?! Where…where is my son?! What have you done to him?!"

"Oh we haven't done anything. Instead…he has", U-Goblin grinned.

"What do you mean?", Norman asked.

"I bet he will tell you", Morbius gazed to the door. Harry gazed as well…and gasped as Bug King flied in, dragging Bernard who was covered with blood.

 _Oh no…Bernard is caught too! Now what do I do?!_

"Bernard", Norman gasped. Old man lifted his gaze.

"Norman…so good to see you awake!"

"Oh my god…what they did to you?"

U-Goblin opened the cage and threw Bernard in as well. Norman went to his friend and helped him up, who rubbed his head.

"Looks like I got caught…I betrayed my promise."

"Bernard…can you tell me what on earth is going on here? Where's Harry? Is he safe?"

Bernard lifted himself up and sat opposite of Norman. Hesitating…he told everything what happened since Norman fell into coma. Harry's depression, crying, panic…how many nights he cried for Peter and him. Refusing not to give up, despite situation seemed to be so useless. Sleeping outside…having horrible fever convulsions, walking with his paralyzed legs…and having horrible nightmares.

"And that's not all", Bernard said. "Your son…well…"

"Just tell me…I need to know", Norman said. He was feeling horrible…and was deeply worried.

Bernard sighed and continued…how he was caught and Harry came to find him…how they were captured by this new bug, who took them into it's nest…and almost ate them.

"But we got away…Harry shot it…straight to chest."

"S-shot?!", Norman's face turned pale.

"Yeah…since he heard you talking to him. And Peter as well."

Norman looked surprised. He had no idea what his son was doing while he was in a coma…putting himself into danger to save him and Peter.

"No…no way! How Harry even knew how to use a gun? He is not allowed to touch them! He could have been killed!"

"I don't really know…he just shot. But I have to admit that I taught him more…I'm sorry. I just had to do it", Bernard said.

Norman bit his lip. He was so shocked…but there was more to come.

"But that's not all…remember those potions what I told you about? The ones we planned to cure Peter."

"Yeah…what about them?"

Bernard sighed…and told the rest of the story. How they found them…and what Harry had to do to make the cure. Risking his life again.

"So…you are awake…because Harry gave his own blood for the cure. I tried to talk him over…but nothing worked. I'm so sorry Norman…he just wanted to save you so badly. And his condition is bad…he can't still walk and poison is making bruises into his body and bloody wounds. I'm so sorry…really am", Bernard finished his story.

Norman stared…and he could feel how a cold shiver ran through his body. His son…his poor boy…had suffered during these weeks while he was away. He promised to be there for Harry…but he wasn't.

"No…NO! NO!", Norman grabbed his head and screamed.

Three villains listened quietly, with bored looks. They hated touching stuff.

"LET ME OUT RIGHT NOW!", Norman yelled and shook bars. "I NEED TO FIND MY SON!"

Nobody answered. Norman's eyes were burning.

"Are you deaf?! OPEN UP!"

Still, no answer.

Norman panted…and turned to see Bernard.

"Bernard…where is my boy? Please…tell me!"

"I…I told him to save you while I keep your enemies busy. He must be somewhere at the corridor."

Norman gazed towards the door, eyes glowing. And to his horror…U-Goblin gazed there as well.

"At the corridor? I see…well, better get him here for you", monster grinned and flied out of the room.

"What…?! NO! HARRYYY! SON!", Norman screamed.

When U-Goblin was gone, Harry turned to see his father and Bernard. He had listened quietly this whole time…and his heart was cracking. Norman will kill him while seeing the gun. And suddenly, he realized.

 _Wait a minute…where is Pete?_

Indeed…Peter wasn't in the room. Was he held somewhere else?

Harry snapped out of his thoughts as he heard claws clattering. He gasped as he saw how hungrily Bug King gazed his father.

"Why is that thing watching me?", Norman asked. "It's look gives me creeps", he backed against the wall.

"Well…", Bernard started. But before he could say anything, King grabbed bars with it's claws.

"I'm just watching you…", it gazed horrified Norman. "Since you are gonna be my new body."


	84. Rhino Puts Puzzles Together

"What do you mean what WE'RE playing?"

Connors was really surprised about Kraven's sudden question, that didn't know what to think. Where on earth Kraven knew about their little club?

"Well as I said…you and Rhino seem to be very busy…he often asks could he check on you. Dare to give an explanation?", Kraven asked, while chewing his gum.

Connors rubbed his neck…what he should answer?

"Well to be honest…I have no idea what you're talking about. Maybe Rhino just wants to keep an eye on me? After all, he is one of the ex-heroes."

Kraven lifted an eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

"Well…that's all I can think of", Connors muttered.

Kraven crossed his arms. Something was still missing.

"Maybe you're right…but still, his behavior is very odd. Have you noticed?"

"Umm…no", Connors shook his head.

 _What is he up to?_

"Very well then…that's all for now. But if you notice something, better tell me right away. Got it?"

"Of course", Connors nodded as Kraven left. When he was gone, Predator came out from his hiding place.

"Whoops…your big friend is in deep trouble!"

"Yes…I have to ask about it when he gets back", Connors muttered.

Elsewhere, Rhino was having his clean up turn. He wiped trash away and sighed. He was so close to get caught…luckily Kraven seemed to believe his little excuse.

Suddenly, Rhino heard steps. Hiding behind the corner, he saw how Kraven was coming from the lab.

 _Oh great…he must have roasted Connors. Hopefully he thought of something…_

Gazing, Rhino saw how Kraven went into his office and closed the door. Turning his head around, he went to the door and put his head against it.

"Boss?"

 _"Yes Kraven?",_ Ock's voice echoed.

"You wanted me to call you?"

 _"Yes…I have some great news! We caught our missing prisoners. Normie is in the cellar and Spider-Man…well I have something different planned for him. But now, we can take a second step in my plan!"_

Kraven bit his lip…he didn't want to tell about Rhino's weird behavior. It would only make Octavius angry.

"I see…well that's a good thing boss! And your…creature is cooperating with you?"

Rhino's gaze narrowed.

 _Creature…what creature?_

 _"Yes…he is just fantastic! And you never guess what…soon, he will have a real body! He is gonna have Norman."_

"Wow…sounds nasty! And what are you gonna do with Spidey and Osborn Junior?"

 _"All in good time…but they are taken care of. I have a very special thing waiting for them…"_

Rhino gulped. But suddenly, he noticed.

 _Wait a minute…did he say Spidey? Is he captured too?_

 _"So, how are you doing over there? Any problems?"_

"Umm…no", Kraven gazed on the wall.

 _"What's that look? Something wrong?",_ Ock sounded angry.

"No! I'm just a bit…tired. That's all", Kraven made a yawn.

 _"Right…",_ Ock rolled his eyes. _"Well as usual, contact me when you make some progress. Now, I'm gonna have a chat with my puppets…"_

"Yes…", Kraven rubbed his eyes as Ock hung up. Leaning backwards in his chair…and soon, Rhino heard snoring.

 _Oh my god…I have tell Connors and Predator right away!_

Backing quietly away from the door, Rhino turned around and walked fast through the corridor. But before going to his friends, he decided to make a copy of Kraven's notes.

Rhino went into another lab and started making copies. While waiting…he had a brainstorm.

 _He said something about Harry and his father…but Spidey. So Connors was right…Spider-Man is alive! I have to tell him…_

Tabbing buttons, Rhino continued thinking.

 _But…Peter is captured as well! So there are Osborns, him and Spidey…he could help them to escape. How great! If only we could get Flash and others out…_

 _"BEEP…BEEP...BEEP…"_

Leaning against the wall…Rhino thought. What was this creature Ock was talking about? And what plans he had for Harry and Spider-Man?

 _If only we knew where that idiot keeps them…_

Suddenly, something came in Rhino's mind. Something…which sounded too bizarre. But still…

 _No way…could it be possible?_

Back at the lab, Connors was fixing his chemicals while Predator sat at the table, bored.

"This is so lame…when the action starts here?"

"Heh, well I'm sorry this is slow…but I only want what's best for my friends", Connors smiled.

"You are a very wise guy. What do you think has happened to Spidey?", Predator asked.

"No idea…", Connors sighed. "But I know that he is coming back…somehow."

Predator just nodded…since he didn't know what else to say.

Suddenly, fast steps approached the lab. Predator hid again Connors prepared himself. And they both sighed with relief as Rhino walked in.

"Rhino, so good to see you instead of Kraven!", Connors greeted.

"Yeah…I hate that hole!", Predator muttered.

"Yeah…I saw Kraven coming out. I bet he was roasting you?", Rhino asked.

"Yes…but I managed to think of something. But, listen Rhino…", Connors started.

"Let me say my business first", Rhino stopped and gave Connors a bunch of papers.

"Are these…?"

"Yes…those are copies of that poison."

"Fantastic!", Connors said happily. "Thank you Alex!"

"No problem…but listen. I heard Kraven and Ock talking…and there is something you need to know", Rhino said.

"Oh?", both Predator and Connors looked confused.

Rhino rubbed his head…and told what he heard. Both of his teammates looked horrified.

"Oh no…so Spider-Man is held by these lunatics? Who could have known…", Predator said.

"And Octavius is planning something for him and Harry? And Norman is gonna be bait for some creature?", Connors gasped.

"Yep…and I have no idea where they are. If I knew…I could go and help them", Rhino said.

"Well the fact is that we don't…so we can only hope that they are able to help themselves", Connors said sadly.

"Such a mission…I feel totally useless!", Predator muttered.

"I know we can't help them right now…but if we can cure Web Warriors, they can help. I'm sure of it", Connors said.

Predator lifted his shoulders and went to do something his own stuff. Connors walked to table and put the notes down.

"This is great…now I can figure out how to make a cure. Thank you", he turned to see Rhino.

Rhino crossed his arms…and finally, walked to Connors.

"Connors…there is something what I need to ask you."

"Really?", Connors turned to see his friend. "What?"

"Well uhh…something came to my mind…maybe I'm wrong but…"

"Yes?", Connors looked confused. "What is it Rhino?"

"Well…", Rhino gazed over his shoulder and turned to see his friend.

"Is...is Peter Parker Spider-Man?"


	85. Emotional Reunion

Right now, Ock really had the upper hand. Triskellion was under his control, Norman and Bernard were captured and guarded by his allies, Peter was still missing and Harry was all alone, sick and only one who could help his father and friends.

But the worst luck was clearly above of Norman. He gazed this weird looking monster and gulped.

"W-what did you say? ME being YOUR body?!"

"Yes…", bug grinned. "You are so perfect…right build, size and look. I can't wait to have you!"

Norman's eyes widened of shock. He rubbed his neck and gulped once more.

"No…no way! Don't even think about it! I'M NOT GONNA BE YOUR BODY!"

"Norman…", Bernard started.

"And your personality…I just love it! More I look at you…more badly I want you! And soon it's possible!"

"Are you insane or something?! YOU CAN'T HAVE ME!", Norman yelled.

Bug and Morbius laughed. Frustrated, Norman sat down on the floor. Bernard pat his shoulder.

"Don't mind about him…it already mocked me and Harry. But I learned how to ignore it."

When Norman heard that, he turned to see Bernard.

"Wait a minute…so you mean that this is the creature who attacked you? The one Harry shot?"

"Yep", Bernard nodded. And to his surprise…Norman jumped up, slammed his fists against bars and gazed King, angrily.

"So you're the one who hurt my son…I swear if I get my hands on you…you are dead!"

"Oh yes…your brat. He was so scared…how he gazed me, ready to lose his life. You should have seen his face and heard his screaming…I enjoyed it!", King laughed.

Norman's eyes were burning. He grabbed bars and screamed his pain out once again.

"AARRRGGHHHH! I HATE YOU ALL!"

Morbius laughed at the background. And then, U-Goblin flied in. When Norman saw him, his breathing stopped.

"Any luck?", Morbius asked.

"Nope. That brat sure is slippery…but I'm gonna find him. He can't escape in that condition for long."

Norman sobbed quietly. Bernard leaned against the wall and looked sad.

"But now…it's getting late. Ock said that we can have a break since we did so well", U-Goblin nodded. "I'm gonna have a nice nap."

"But…what about that Osborn runt and Parker?", Morbius asked.

"Do you really think that some two kids can stand a chance against us? Give me a break! See you in the morning losers!", U-Goblin left.

"Well, I could work a bit…", Morbius left as well.

"And I'm gonna go and prepare for the dose…and tomorrow…you are mine!", King gazed Norman, who stared back, angrily. Then, creature flied to the door and locked it behind him.

"No…Harry! HARRYYYY!", Norman screamed in pain and hang his head.

"I'm so sorry Norman…", Bernard comforted him.

"This is all my fault…I promised to protect him…be there for him when he needs me…and look what happened! Again, Harry was left alone…I left him again. He had to suffer because of me…putting himself into dangerous situations…feeling horrified all those nights! Nearly got killed…I'm a horrible father! I don't even deserve to be one!", Norman started sobbing, while leaning his head on his fist.

Bernard sighed. It was so heartbreaking to see his friend like this.

"Norman…", he started. But Norman didn't listen.

"And now I'm gonna be some bug's body…even if I don't want to!"

"Look…", Bernard tried again.

"And I…I will never see my boy again! I miss him so…I just want to hug him…bury him into my chest! To protect him…but here I am…stuck and unable to save him!", Norman started sobbing even more.

Before Bernard could answer, he heard steps. He gazed into the darkness.

"There is something…", he muttered.

"Huh?", Norman lifted his gaze. And he could also hear it.

"What is that?"

"I don't know…"

"No way…did that ugly come back? NO! I don't want to be his body…", Norman backed against the wall, closing his eyes and covering his head with his hands.

Bernard looked helplessly…since there was really nothing he could do if that bug came back. He prepared himself…but suddenly, gasped.

"Norman…", he started.

"Please…I'm not even good looking! Surely there are better options than me! Please…!", Norman begged, eyes still closed.

"Dad…"

When Norman heard that voice, his breathing stopped and body froze. Slowly opening his eyes and gazing forward…he saw Harry standing a couple meters away from the cage, holding the gun and trembling.

"Son…SON!", Norman cried and ran, slamming himself against the cage, offering his hand between bars. Harry was trembling even more…but then, began to run and landed in front of the cage, crying violently of relief.

"YOU'RE SAFE!", Norman cried and rubbed Harry's hair and cheeks as much as he could. Harry grabbed his father's arm put it on his cheek, sobbing.

"I…I thought you were never gonna wake up! All those nights when you were just lying motionlessly…IT WAS HORRIBLE!", Harry cried.

"I'm so sorry that I left you…I'M SORRY!", Norman cried as well. Then, he lifted Harry's chin.

"Let me take a look of you", Norman said and examined his son's condition. It was horrible…and made him sob.

"You are in a so bad condition…those bruises and wounds…"

Harry sighed and coughed. Norman held his son by his shoulders since he couldn't hug him while being locked up.

"Harry…what are you holding?", Norman suddenly saw the gun.

"What? Oh…well…", Harry muttered and tried to hide the shotgun.

"Don't even think about it", Norman interrupted. "Show it to me…now."

Hesitating, Harry obeyed. Norman's eyes widened as he saw it.

"What…what is that?! You know very well you aren't allowed to touch them!"

"But Dad…"

"Don't even start! Bernard told me everything what happened…WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!", Norman raised his voice.

"I…I had to!", Harry tried.

"YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED YOUNG MAN! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS?! DISOBEY ME SO BADLY!"

"I had to do it Dad…there was no choice!"

"THERE IS ALWAYS A CHOICE! But you just like to give me scare!", Norman was red with anger.

Harry was too tired to argue…he just gazed on the ground and sobbed.

"I'm so sorry Dad…I just wanted to save you…"

Norman saw how his son was trembling…and calmed himself down. He lifted Harry's head and gazed him.

"I…I was just so worried when I heard…you gave a bottle of your own blood! Why son…WHY?!"

Harry didn't answer. He just stared down.

"Just look at you…", Norman pulled Harry close to him and rubbed his hair. "You can hardly walk and you have bruises all over your body…how do you think I feel as a father? I wanna protect you! But…", he burst to cry.

Harry cried as well…he hated how he couldn't hug his father. These stupid bars…

"Dad…", Harry wiped his eyes. "It's okay…you didn't have a choice. I won't blame you…even if you forgot me…"

Norman lifted his gaze, eyes glowing.

"What?"

"Yeah…I can still remember it how you landed into the pool…you were wondering who we are…"

Norman couldn't take it anymore. He started crying even more…he failed again. He grabbed his arm around Harry's neck and leaned his head against bars.

"Why…why did you do it?! Despite you suffered…"

"Because I have a reason to keep going…and that's you", Harry smiled and coughed. Norman lifted his gaze and rubbed his son's cheek, while wiping his eyes.

"Well…now everything is gonna be okay. I'm here now…and we are gonna be together from now on."

"Yeah…don't you dare to let me go", Harry smiled a little.

"Not a chance", Norman smiled as well.

Bernard watched, as Osborns were having their emotional reunion. He was really happy for Harry.

"So...", Norman finally lifted himself up, while holding Harry by his arm. "Now what do we do?"

"I don't know…this cage is build of iron tubes. I don't think we are able to break it", Bernard muttered.

"Damn it…and we have time until sunrise", Norman rubbed Harry's hand.

"Can you break the lock somehow?", Harry asked.

"I'm afraid it's impossible…we don't have weapons here", Bernard answered.

Harry sighed and searched the room with his gaze. There was nothing which could help them.

"I don't see any…but oh!", he suddenly began.

"What?", Norman asked.

"Pete…I have to go and find him! He has powers, so I'm sure he can break this stupid cage."

"I think that sounds logical", Bernard smiled. Norman looked hesitating.

"But…where on earth is he?"

"Don't you know Dad?", Harry asked.

"I'm afraid not…I woke up in here. I have no idea where Peter is", Norman said.

"Well, then I just have to go and look for him", Harry nodded and started to get up.

"That's the spirit!", Bernard smiled.

"Thank you. Don't worry, I'll be back", Harry started. But Norman didn't let go.

"Where on earth do you think you're going?! You will stay right here!", he gazed his son.

"Dad…I have to go and look for him. I can't free you by myself."

"No! Don't start this again! Playtime is over, I'm back and you are doing as I say. And it means…YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!", Norman shook his head, while holding tightly Harry's arm.

"Dad…", Harry landed back down. "Please…trust me this one more time. There is no other choice."

"I'm not changing my mind. Don't even bother."

Bernard chuckled a little. Harry sighed…Norman was so stubborn.

"Please…I don't want that you will be that bug's victim. I wanna help you…but I can't do it alone. I can't free you."

"That's the point! You almost died…and I'm NOT gonna let you go in that condition! NO, NO and NO!", Norman shook his head.

"DAD!", Harry suddenly yelled. "Please! Don't make this harder than it has to be! PLEASE!"

But Norman didn't change his mind. He had learned that it would lead into catastrophe.

"Yell if you want. But my answer is no."

"Aaarrgghh…", Harry made a face-palm. Suddenly, he felt weak and landed on the ground.

"Son?! HARRY!", Norman reached his hand.

"This happened a lot", Bernard said. "Side effects…"

Norman gazed Bernard, then his son. Harry coughed and then lifted himself up.

"I…I have to go. I can't get better without a cure. And I need to find Peter…just wait here for me."

"Harry, don't you dare to open that door!", Norman commanded.

"Dad…look. I know that all of these has been hard for you…but I HAVE to do this. Peter NEEDS me. Or do you wanna me to stay here and wait when those lunatics are coming back…seeing you being that monster's body? Being left alone, to grief after you?", Harry asked.

Norman bit his lip and squeezed bars with his hands. But he knew that Harry had a point…only Peter could help them with his powers.

"But…what if something happens and I'm not there? What if…you…?"

"Dad…let's not talk about that. It WON'T happen. Not", Harry smiled.

Norman gazed his son…and then Bernard. Hesitating…he finally nodded.

"Okay then…you can go. But…promise me you will come back…", he lifted his concerned face towards Harry.

"I will", Harry smiled.

"And don't you dare to break that command", Norman said and offered his hand. Harry went to his father and knelt down, leaning his head against bars.

"I won't", he smiled.

"Good. And promise to be careful as well…I love you", Norman rubbed Harry's hair and gave a kiss on his son's forehead.

"I love you too Dad", Harry smiled and got up. Then he lifted the gun and started to totter towards the door.

"Son...that gun."

"But I need something to protect myself. Don't worry…I'm not gonna shoot."

Norman smiled a little…but was still hesitating.

"You know you can't promise that Harry."

Harry sighed and turned around. He gazed Norman and then Bernard.

"Look…", young man began. But Norman's serious face stopped him.

"Ah, fine! Actually…you need something to protect yourself as well. Here", Harry offered weapon to his father. Norman stared it for a while…but then took it.

While Norman gazed the gun, Bernard walked in front of Harry and pulled something from his pocket.

"But you can't go without any weapons. Here", he reached his hand offered Harry a huge knife.

"Whoah…where did you get that?", Harry asked.

"Well, you certainly don't know me completely", Bernard smiled. Harry smiled back and turned to see Norman who was staring the knife.

"Dad…?"

Norman's face was pale…he remembered how Harry stabbed himself. But he knew that his son would not do that now…and he can't go without a weapon.

"I don't like this a bit…but it's much better than than this gun…you can take it", he finally nodded.

Smiling, Harry took the knife. Then, he gazed his father and Bernard.

"Okay…remember what I told you earlier? Hit back with everything you've got. And keep an eye contact", Bernard said.

"Yeah, I remember", Harry lifted his thumb up. Norman watched as his son and new friend laughed and made a high five.

 _He is so happy…Bernard took much better care of him than I did…am I really needed?_

"Okay, this is it…I'm going now. I'll be back soon", he gazed Norman.

"Don't worry Dad…you WON'T be that bug's body. I swear."

Smiling a little, Norman watched as his son tottered to the door. Harry yanked the door…and somehow, even he didn't know…managed to open it a bit. Gazing his father and friend one more time…young man nodded and disappeared from the seen.

Norman held bars and gazed after his son…he was so proud of him…but much more worried.

"You know…your boy is such wonderful and brave young man", Bernard smiled at Norman.

"I know…", Norman turned to see Bernard and smiled. "I know."

Bernard crossed his arms as Norman turned to see the door one more time. He squeezed bars with his hands…and thought.

 _Please, protect my son…and guide him back to me._

Harry nearly ran through the corridor…he needed to find Peter and quick. Not only because he finally was reunited with Norman and his father was in danger…but also because he was worried about his friend. Peter's mind was filled with guilt and darkness…and under Ock's manipulation, who knows what will happen.

 _Don't worry Pete…I'm gonna get you out of your dark thoughts._

Soon, Harry arrived to stairs. Gazing around, he wondered where Peter could be.

 _Come on…where are you pal?_

Feeling weak, young man took a hold of the wall. His condition was dropping and dropping…but he could not go and heal himself first. There was no time, since Bug King said it would start in the morning.

Panting, Harry kept moving. He kept the knife in front of him…but it didn't really make him feel any safer.

 _This is sick…only an idiot would do a thing like this…_

After a half and hour, Harry decided to have a rest. His body was burning…and head hurt like hell.

 _Just one quick rest…one minute…_

Harry was just about to close his eyes…when he leaned to look forward…and spotted something. A big, iron door which he had never seen before.

 _Wait a minute…what is that?_

Getting up, young man walked to it and examined the door with his hands. It was heavy…

 _Well if I was Ock…I would keep prisoners just in a place like this._

Harry yanked the knob a couple times…but nothing worked.

 _Aarrgghh damn it! But wait a minute…what about…?_

Taking the knife, boy put it in the lock and tried it a couple times. And like a miracle…the door opened.

 _Wow…Bernard sure has nice toys._

Pushing the door slowly…Harry gazed behind it. And his mouth dropped.

 _Oh my…what is this place? Can't this get any creepier?_

Behind the door revealed a long corridor…with cells at both walls.

 _A dungeon…oh my god!_

Gulping…Harry walked in. He shivered as he gazed cells…and wondered all of those patients who lost their minds one by one…

 _Like us…oh snap out of it Harry! You are not gonna get insane!_

So deep was young man in his thoughts that didn't hear how someone came behind him...

 _So…if I were Ock…where I would keep Pete? Hmm…_

Harry lifted the knife in front of him to get a look of his face. From his mouth grew a deep wound…and he had a bruise under his right eye.

"I look like a Frankenstein", young man smiled. But suddenly gulped as he saw a shadow behind him.

 _What is that?! NO, NOT AGAIN!_

Whipping around, Harry was ready to stab…but before he could react, he was slammed on the ground and he dropped his weapon.

"NO, HELP! DAD!", Harry shielded himself with his arms. He felt how someone lifted the knife, put it on his throat and yanked his arms away. Trembling, boy opened his eyes…and gasped.

"Better be quiet idiot…since I have your knife and I'm not afraid to use it!", Peter stared his friend, eyes burning.


	86. Ock's Big Plan

Connors gazed Rhino, totally surprised about his question.

"What?", he stared his friend.

"Yeah…I just came to think about it…could it be possible?", Rhino asked.

"Well…I don't really know. I mean…how would I know is your classmate Spider-Man?", Connors lifted his shoulders.

"You are a very good friend of Spidey. So I just thought that maybe you would know about him…"

Biting his lip, Connors thought what he should say. He promised himself never tell Peter's identity to anyone…but Rhino was his friend. He couldn't lie to him either.

"I…uh…"

Rhino knew that he had hit to a hard question. Connors's mumbling made him to be even more sure about this.

"Connors…I think we both know what your behavior means."

Connors sighed and gave up. After all, what could happen?

"Very well then…you're right. Peter is…Spider-Man."

Rhino gasped…so he was right. He couldn't believe it…that shy, bullied nerd was one of the famous heroes in New York.

"Unbelievable…so I was right! Spidey has been right under my nose! Who could have known about Parker…"

"Yes…but you can't tell anyone that you know. Please Alex…it's important that we keep his identity as a secret", Connors said.

"You can count on me. But then Ock must know as well…", Rhino muttered.

Connors gasped. Indeed…

"Oh my god…I didn't even think about that! So that's why Otto is keeping them…now it's all clear to me…"

"So…what are we gonna do now?"

"Well…we have to keep our plan going. We have to cure Web Warrios as soon as possible…so that they can help Osborns and Peter", Connors said.

"I agree. Is there anything I can do?", Rhino asked.

"Not at the moment…well I mean that you can go and stay guard. I have Predator's help, so we manage. Just that Kraven won't be too suspicious."

Nodding, Rhino left. When he was gone, Predator appeared.

"So…what were you two talking about?"

"Oh nothing! Just some science stuff", Connors smiled. He trusted Predator…but needed to get to know him better before letting Peter's secret out.

"I see…well, so do we start now?"

"Sure. Give me that bottle over there…"

 _-o-o-o-_

Rhino walked away from the lab and was still thinking about what he heard. Peter…was Spider-Man. The one who shared his science skills…

 _I'm a total idiot…of course I should have seen it!_

Taking a broom, Rhino started cleaning. He hoped that they could get help soon…he was really worried about Kraven.

 _We don't have much time…and at every moment my friends are suffering…_

Talking made Rhino to stop his cleaning. He sharpened his hearing…

 _"You two! Come here!"_

 _"Yes Kraven, what is it?"_

 _"Well, I have a new mission for you. Soon, here comes a plane. Make sure you will take good care of it!"_

 _"Yes sire!"_

Hearing steps, Rhino searched a place to hide. He backed into a cleaning closet and closed the door. Soon Kraven passed him and went back into his room. After making sure that he was gone, Rhino came out.

 _A plane…what plane?_

Turning around, Rhino headed towards the entrance. This was very risky…but there was no other choice but to take them.

 _This is better be important!_

Leaning to look behind the corner…Rhino saw a couple soldiers who were opening the door. Taking a deep breath, Rhino closed his eyes…and began to run. And before soldiers could react…they were surrounded by darkness. Lifting them up, Rhino gazed over his shoulder and dragged them into the bathroom, locking them in.

 _Okay…first step done. Time for plan B._

Acting quickly, Rhino ran to the door and opened it. It had been a long time since he was outside, wind felt so good to his lungs.

 _So nice…but oh, there it comes…_

Soon from the distance flied a little plane, landing on the deck. Rhino hid behind the corner and waited…and then saw Scorpion and Crossbones walking out.

 _Crossbones and Scorpion! What the hell they're doing here?_

"Kraven said to leave these here. But I don't see anyone…", Scorpion said.

"Well, I'm sure he knows what he's doing. But now, let's keep moving! We have more important things to do than just sit here", Crossbones said and went back in the plane. Soon, it flied away.

Turning his head around a couple times, Rhino ran fast to two big boxes which were left behind. Examining, Rhino carefully listened as he heard voices coming out.

 _What was that? Is there something in?_

Suddenly, Rhino heard steps. He hid behind the corner and saw Kraven walking out, with another soldiers.

"Where did those fools go?! I told to take care of these! Never can trust anyone…"

Rhino watched as Kraven commanded soldiers to bring boxes in. After they were gone, he ran to the door and made sure that it was empty before moving.

 _Okay...where did they go?_

I didn't take long when Rhino heard voices. He followed them and noticed that it came from the main lab. And the door was half open…just enough for him to see what was happening. So, he went silently behind it and leaned to look.

"These…", Kraven grinned as he examined boxes. "You know what they keep inside?"

"Umm…no. What?", soldiers asked.

"Well, let me show you. These are Octavius's great creations…so violent and snappy!"

Rhino held his breath.

 _Oh great...what more? Weren't those spidertopouses enough?_

Kraven grinned at confused soldiers and slowly opened the box…and took a little glass cage out, where was a one hymenoptera bug.

 _Oh shit…,_ Rhino gasped. _What the bloody hell is that?!_

"W-what is that?!", soldiers looked horrified.

"Well, let me tell you", Kraven said. "This bug you've looking at…it's called a blood hymenoptera. But it's not like a typical bug…it lives with meat and blood. Octavius created it…isn't it just magnificent?"

Soldiers where white. Kraven's eyes were glowing.

"You see my dear ones…this thing and spidertopouses will help us…to take over the city. Soon, New York will be full of these little fellows…as soon as Connors makes the serum! And when he is ready…he is gonna join with his friends."

Rhino's eyes popped almost out of his head. This was horrible.

 _Take over the city?! And oh my god…Connors is in danger as well! I have to warn him!_

"But…there is only this little thing…", soldiers said.

"Well, Octavius is making more all the time. And they even have a leader…who soon will have a human body. So, everything is perfect", Kraven grinned even more.

Bug started whining. Kraven gazed it.

"Oh hello darling…are you hungry? Don't you worry, I have some food for you…", he opened the cage. And then…came a loud scream and blood landed all over the walls. Kraven laughed.

Rhino was ready to throw up behind the door.

 _That thing ate them…oh no! Just horrible…I have to warn my friends right now!_

Rhino started to back away…then bumped into a cleaning bucket, which fell down, making a loud voice echoing from the walls.

"Oh great!", Rhino muttered. Then, he heard Kraven's furious voice.

"What the hell was that?! Is there someone spying on me?! So if I'm right…you will be sorry when I catch you!"


	87. Friend In Need Is A Friend Indeed

Harry stared his friend in shock. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"P-Peter!"

"Don't try to fool me…I know what you're up to Ock! I'm not gonna fall into your traps again", Peter gazed angrily back and put the knife deeper into Harry's skin.

"No Pete…it's me! Harry!", Harry was trembling and coughing.

Peter stopped and stared his friend…and his eyes widened.

"Harry…?!"

"Yeah…please, let me go! I'm kinda hurt you know…"

Quickly as lightning, Peter let his friend go. Harry coughed and took a deep breath. Then, he lifted himself up and turned to see his pal.

"I can't believe you're standing there…it's been so long time…"

Peter didn't answer. He was surprised…and suddenly, Harry ran and couldn't help but to hug him.

"I've missed you Pete…you don't even know how!"

Peter pat Harry's back, confusedly. Then, they separated.

"You don't look so bad anymore…", Harry smiled as he examined Peter's body. "How good!"

"Harry…what are you doing here? How did you find me?", Peter asked.

"It's a very long story…sure you wanna hear?"

"Yeah…", Peter nodded.

Harry sat down on the floor and Peter did it as well. Then, Harry told…everything from the beginning. Every little detail how he found out about his friend's disappearance, hard times with Norman, argument, running off, stabbing, Ock's sick games…how he and Norman were able to make peace with each other and were closer than ever. How he found Peter from a tube and what Ock did to him…how worried he was about him and how he bit his father. How his pal transformed…and how he and Norman were in a coma for a long time. About Bernard, their adventures and this mystical cave and a cure they made.

"Oh…what a mess I brought you into…", Peter said as Harry finally finished his story.

"Don't worry about it, it's not your fault", Harry smiled.

"Yes it is…if I had told the truth…any of these would have ever happened. You wouldn't be here, so badly hurt and suffering…"

"Pete…Dad and I talked about this. And he is not angry anymore. He realized that he was wrong."

But Peter didn't respond. He was so full of guilt…even more when heard everything.

"But…all these happened because I was so stupid…and look where it led us! You and Norman are both badly beaten and emotionally hurt…all because of me!", Peter grabbed his arms.

"Pete…stop! STOP!", Harry stopped his friend from scratching. "Please, just stop! Don't hurt yourself anymore!"

Peter lifted his gaze and stared Harry.

"But…look at you! You nearly died! Norman almost lost you because of me! I can't even think how he must feel…"

"Dad made his own mistakes as well, while asking Ock's help. And so did I…while landing into Anti-Venom coma because I was too reckless. We all make mistakes…but we must get over with and continue our lives", Harry explained.

"But I…I just hate myself so much! I'm so idiot!", Peter started crying.

"Peter…", Harry comforted him. "This is not your fault…Ock's only. You couldn't have known what he was up to. No one blames you. Not me, Dad or anyone. You're the only one who does this to yourself…"

Peter stared his hands. All of those buried emotions haunted him…he felt so exhausted.

"I…I don't know what to say…I really don't deserve forgiveness…not after how I yelled at Aunt May, Flash and others…"

"I heard about your argument with them…but they are really worried about you. Especially Aunt May…she came into our home to tell about you. And she was crying…a lot."

"Really?", Peter asked.

"Yeah…she misses you. And we all miss Spider-Man", Harry looked sad.

"Oh…you heard about my quitting…"

"Yep…are you serious about it?"

"Yeah…I'm not a good hero. Not after all the pain I caused…", Peter rubbed his eyes.

"Pete, look…", Harry began. "What happened…made you who you are. No one is perfect…you taught me so. This city needs Spidey…we need Spidey. I need Spidey…"

"Please Harry…you don't know what you're saying…"

"I do! I NEED YOU PETE!", Harry raised his voice. "I need you more than ever…I missed you while we were separated. And I need your help now…"

"How?", Peter rolled his eyes.

"Because Dad and Bernard are in danger…you have to help them! I can't do it in this condition."

"Yeah, right…I'm sorry Har, but I can't help anyone…", Peter stood up. Harry looked horrified.

"Why not?!"

"Because I'm not a hero…I'm no one. I just wanna vanish away…"

"Peter…don't speak like that! Please, we don't have much time…and besides, The Triskellion is under attack!", Harry said.

"What?!", Peter whipped around.

"Yeah…I heard how Ock and that another goblin were talking…Flash and others are captured. They need you!"

Peter stared…this was a total nightmare. Why…

"This is not real…", he grabbed his head.

"I'm afraid it is…but we can fix this together! As soon as we get out of here!", Harry nodded.

"How?"

"Well, just get your costume and…"

"I don't have it here…", Peter muttered. "My web shooters are gone as well."

Harry lifted and eyebrow…and now he remembered the showcase in Peter's room.

"Shit…", he sat down.

"Yep…", Peter said.

"But…sure you have your powers! You don't need a costume!"

"I'm afraid it's not that simple…since Ock…he…", Peter muttered.

"What?", Harry asked.

"Well…", Peter muttered and stepped back. And then Harry saw how his friend was chained on the wall from his neck, legs and hands.

"You've gotta be kidding me", Harry muttered and looked Peter's chains.

"Yeah…and they are filled with electricity. If I try to take them off…"

"Well, let me", Harry said.

"What? NO, DON'T TOUCH IT!", Peter yelled. But it was too late…Harry got a electric shock and landed on the floor.

"Harry, are you okay?! Buddy!", Peter yelled.

Harry's whole body was trembling…he felt horrible. Gazing up…he took a hold from the wall and stood up.

"What…what a hit."

"You're okay?"

"I…I guess", Harry examined his body. He had bruises in his hands and neck, but seemed to be fine otherwise.

"These chains can't be broken just like that…", Peter said sadly.

"It seems so…but we must find a way! Or else…", Harry started sobbing.

"What?", Peter asked.

"Because if we don't succeed…Dad will die!", Harry rubbed his eyes, trembling all over.

Peter gazed his friend…seeing Harry in pain killed him. He already suffered when Norman was The Goblin…no more. He could not take this anymore.

 _I won't allow it._

"Harry…listen. Could you use that knife to open these? Then we must hurry."

"Peter…", Harry lifted his gaze.

"Yeah…of course I will help you and save Norman. But we need to act now", Peter smiled.

Harry was so happy and nodding, wiped his eyes.

"Well uuhh I guess we can try will this work…", Harry muttered and took the knife. Carefully, he tried locks.

"Damn...it's not working."

"Keep trying. It must work", Peter said.

Harry bit his lip…but kept trying. At first nothing happened…but then…they heard a click.

"Did you...did you hear that?!"

"Yes…keep trying!"

Harry continued and soon to his surprise…Peter threw chains away and rubbed his body.

"I can't believe it…Bernard is a miracleworker!", he gazed the knife.

"It seems to be…but come on, let's go!", Peter ran towards the door. Harry tottered after him…but lost his balance.

"Harry?", Peter turned around.

"I…I'm fine. My legs are just a bit hurt…", Harry smiled.

"Well, let me help you", Peter nodded and supported his friend as they started walking.

"Pete…thank you", Harry smiled.

Peter smiled back. Harry was right…he had to keep going. What he had seen and what pain Ock caused to him and his loved ones…he had to protect them.

 _-o-o-o-_

Bernard was leaning against the wall as Norman walked circles and gazed towards the door.

"He's been gone for so long…what if something is wrong?"

"I'm sure Harry is just fine. He is a very clever boy."

"But his condition was so bad…I will never forgive myself while letting him go if something has happened", Norman gazed, panic in his eyes.

"Norman…you need to trust your son. He has been through so many things…but he never lost hope. Don't you do that mistake", Bernard said.

Norman bit his lip and gazed towards the door…somewhere out there in the darkness...was his little boy, all alone.

 _Hurry up son…please hurry!_

 _-o-o-o-_

"Is this the place?", Peter asked.

"Yep…ugly, isn't it?", Harry said.

"You have no idea…"

Suddenly, Peter's Spider-Sense went on. He stopped and turned his head.

"Pete…what is it?"

"Someone is coming…hide!", Peter dragged himself and Harry behind the door. And then boys saw Bug King walking through the corridor.

"No…that's it!", Harry panicked.

"Who?", Peter asked.

"Well…", Harry shivered. He told how he met this creature and what plans it had for Norman.

"Eww…nasty!"

"Yeah…but what is it doing here? No…it's not…Dad!"

"Let's go!", Peter grabbed Harry and they started running.

 _-o-o-o-_

Back in the cellar, Norman was still feeling restless…until he and Bernard heard steps.

"What…what is that?"

"I don't know…give me the gun", Bernard jumped up. Norman obeyed and stared. And then to their horrors…Bug King came in.

"No…not you!", Norman froze.

"Hello my precious…did you miss me?", King gazed.

"What do you want?", Bernard asked while holding the gun.

"Well I made things quickly…so the dose is ready. Now I just need my subject…", it gazed Norman.

"NO!, NO!", Norman protested and hid himself behind Bernard.

"Oh don't start this! Come to me!", Bug approached the cage and opened the door.

"Stay away, I'm warning you!", Bernard pointed the gun.

"Did you learn anything? What a fool!", King gazed and quickly grabbed the gun…and mashed it into pieces.

"Oh no…", Bernard and Norman stared. Then, King grabbed Bernard and threw him against bars, which made him to black out.

"Bernard!", Norman yelled. Then, he gazed this insane creature, terrified.

"Well well, looks like there are just you and me now", King grinned and grabbed Norman, dragging him out of the cage and towards a chair, which had all kinds of weird cables and buttons.

"NO! LET ME GO!", Norman screamed and fought back with all his strenght.

"Don't worry, this won't take long. And you won't even feel anything!"

"NO, I DON'T WANT TO!"

But King was way too strong. Soon, Norman was slammed into the chair and King started to tie him up.

"HELP!", Norman screamed.

"You are so full of energy…what a perfect creature you are!", Bug grinned while working.

Norman's eyes were wet…was this his end? No way…just no way.

"Why…why me? Sure there are better options…"

"Nah, there are not. Your friend is way too old and those two brats too skinny and young. You are perfect", Bug nodded.

Sobbing, Norman closed his eyes and turned his head away. Once again, he thought about Harry…his life, pride and treasure. He he was gonna be alone again…

 _Harry…no! Why this has to happen?! Why we can't be together…like a family?_

Elsewhere, boys reached to the basement doors. Peter yanked it…but it was locked.

"Damn it!"

"Hurry…Dad is in trouble! I can feel it!", Harry panicked.

And then they heard voices.

 _"Well, all done. Now I'm gonna inject you with this and then transformation begins…"_

 _"NOOOOO!"_

"DAADDD!", Harry screamed and hit the door with his fists. "LET HIM GO YOU UGLY!"

Peter examined the door…and then had an idea.

"Stay back Harry!"

Obeying, Harry did as was told. Peter ran and kicked the door with all his strength…and it broke. Boys ran inside…and gasped.

"Dad! Stop this at once!", Harry was furious.

"BOYS!", Norman yelled.

"Well, look whose here. You're just in time to witness my great transformation…", Bug grinned and grabbed Norman's cheek. "Soon, he is mine!"

"I don't think so…I'm not letting you to hurt me friends!", Peter began to run…and attacked bug. Norman was totally surprised to see Peter back at normal again.

"Dad!", Harry tottered towards his father. Then, he saw Bernard.

"Bernard! What happened?"

"Son!", Norman yelled. He gazed Harry…who seemed to be in trouble who to help first.

 _He is doubting…did I fail so bad that Harry won't even save me anymore?_

Harry bit his lip…he couldn't believe that he was thinking between his father and friend. But he felt safe around Bernard...he was there when Norman was not. He didn't leave him…and comforted him all those nights.

 _Bernard saved me…I wasn't alone. But…_

Peter fought against King with all his strength. But it wasn't easy.

"How dare you! You will die for this!"

"Well, try me!", Peter spat back.

Harry was still unsure what to do…and Norman tried to free himself, but couldn't. He just kept staring his son, eyes glowing.

 _I can't believe my own son has troubles to choose…I'm a horrible father!_

Harry closed his eyes…what he should do?

 _"Hey, what are you doing?! Put him down right now!"_

 _"I won't ever hit my son!"_

 _"And I'm not letting you near him until we figure out what has happened."_

 _"Of course I vaccinated you! You are my son!"_

Harry opened his eyes and realized what he had to do.

 _I'm so stupid!_

With that, young man turned around…and took a fast run to his father. Norman looked surprised and happy as Harry ran to him and opened his robes.

"You…you saved me son!", Norman grabbed Harry into a tight hug…so tight that Harry was almost blue.

"Of course I did! Why wouldn't I?", Harry smiled and put his arms around Norman as well.

"Well I thought that since you and Bernard got a long so well…"

"Oh Dad! Don't ever think like that! YOU are my father! And I will ALWAYS save you first!"

Norman smiled…his son needed him. He was so badly wrong while doubting it.

"Harry! Mr. O!", Peter yelled. "Look out!"

"Huh?", Osborns stared Peter. And suddenly…behind them came a loud explosion. Norman landed on the ground, while holding Harry so tightly as he could.

"God…are you alright?", Norman gazed his son. But Harry was blacked out.

"Harry…SON?!", Norman lifted Harry's head. Then, he heard laughing…and Ock coming from the dust.

"Oh, so you're already here now…what a nice surprise!"

Norman squeezed Harry to his chest…not this again.

"Nice to see you both awake! And you found your brat Normie!", Ock grinned.

Norman didn't answer. And then, Peter was slammed against the ground and King pinned him under it's claws.

"Well done my pet! You are so good!"

King grinned. Peter tried to free himself, but couldn't.

"So we all are together now…how nice! Right there where all this started…", Ock gazed his captives.

"Ock…you idiot!", Peter spat.

"Well well, look whose back! Nice to see you Parker!"

"Let Osborns go…right now!"

"Oh but it's not that simple…they are mine you see. And you as well", Ock said.

Peter gritted his teeth. Then King started.

"I was so close of having my body…but these brats ruined it!"

"Don't worry…you will have Normie. Why don't you eat first? His brat is dying…so you can have him. I have no use for a weak link like him."

"No!", Norman backed against the wall. "Stay away from us!"

"Phew, not this again!", King gazed. "Dinner time!", it threw Peter to Ock who grabbed him with his tentacles. Then, flied on the roof and started circling.

"No, stop!", Peter yelled.

No one noticed that Bernard had lifted himself up…and noticed what was coming. He backed against the wall and out of the cage…hiding behind the closet.

"Okay…I swear this is quick. And I'm just gonna take your kid…I won't touch you. Maybe", King grinned…and sped up.

Peter gasped, Ock laughed and Norman's breathing stopped. Instinctively, he covered Harry's head closed his eyes…waiting to get hit. But there never came one…instead, Norman heard running which made him to open his eyes…and mouth dropped.

"Oh my…LOOK OUT! NO!"

 _*Screaming*_


	88. Taking Risks

_No, no, no, no, no…NO!_

Rhino backed away from the cleaning bucket he bumped into. He had just heard some terrible news…but was too clumsy and Kraven heard everything.

 _You're an idiot Alex! Now look what you did!_

"Whose there?!", Kraven yelled from the lab. Rhino bit his lip and began to run…there was no way he could reveal himself.

 _Run…and fast!_

Kraven put the bug back in the box and walked to the door, slamming it open.

"Whose there?! I know you're in here…don't make me to come after you!"

Rhino managed to run behind the corner and he held his chest.

 _Oh god…how I'm gonna get a rid of him…?_

Grabbing his knife, Kraven started walking through the corridor.

"I'm coming to get you…whoever you are!"

Rhino held his breath and searched a place to hide. Since he was so big…he could not run through the corridor. It would cause too much noises.

 _But I must do something…or else we'll be toasted!_

Turning his head, Rhino spotted toilets. Taking a deep breath…he took a fast run and closed the door a bit. He could hear how Kraven was coming.

"Come out, come out you fool! Uncle Kraven does not like hide and seek!"

Leaning against the wall, Rhino thought what would be wise in this situation. Connors was in danger and Ock planned to take over the city with those ugly bugs…this was just horrible.

 _I have to warn him…but I'm stuck in here!_

Kraven gazed over his shoulder…where was this culprit?

 _I'm gonna kill whoever was spying on me…_

"I'm gonna find you! So don't make this harder than it has to be. Come out!"

Rhino shook his head…what an idiot he was. But somehow, he needed to distract Kraven…he had to find a way. And suddenly, he got it.

 _This is crazy…but there is no another choice._

Grabbing a tube from the floor, Rhino opened the door a bit and saw how Kraven pasded the toilet, walking towards the lab. He was probably going to roast Connors again.

 _Okay…it's now or never!_

Feeling regret deep inside…Rhino began to run and soon, appeared right behind Kraven.

"Hey Kraven!"

"Huh?", Kraven turned around. Without more waiting, Rhino lifted the pipe and hit Kraven on his head with all his strength. causing the villain to fall on the floor, blacked out.

 _Oh my god…what I have done?!_

But there was no time to feel regret. Rhino grabbed Kraven over his shoulder and ran towards the main lab.

 _I will regret this…_

"Eww, that's slime looks nasty!", Predator grabbed his nose as Connors mixed his chemicals together.

"Well yeah it's not very good tasting either…"

"You have tasted it?"

"Well…", Connors grinned.

"Yuck…you nerds are weird!", Predator backed away.

Before Connors could answer, Rhino ran in.

"Guys!"

"Alex, what's wrong?", Connors asked. But he stopped as he saw Kraven.

"What in the…?!"

"There is no time to explain…help me to tie him up!", Rhino commanded.

Without more hesitation, Predator took a rope and tied Kraven's legs and hands with it.

"Alex…why is Kraven blacked out? What's going on?", Connors asked.

Rhino panted…and told what happened and what he heard.

"What…?! Octavius plans to take over the city with his creations?! And I'm gonna be one…?!", Connors gasped.

"Yeah…we are in big trouble. I didn't know what else to do…so I hit Kraven on his head. Hope it will keep him out of the way…"

"Let's hope so", Predator nodded. "What's next?"

"I think we need to take Triskellion back to our control. Connors, go to the main lab to continue your working. Meanwhile, we are taking soldiers down", Rhino said.

Obeying, Connors ran out of the lab. Predator took Kraven's key and threw him in one of the chambers, locking the door.

"So…are you ready?", Rhino asked his partner.

"As I'll ever be", Predator grinned and slammed his fists together. And then…they attacked soldiers one by one.

"Take this!"

"Yeah, you can't beat me losers!"

While his friends were fighting, Connors ran to his table.

"Okay…where was I?"

Connors took his stuff…but then thought something.

 _I need to check my friends…I haven't seem them for a long time._

Turning around, he headed out of the lab and to the room where those chambers were. His friends looked so pale…all of them.

 _So sorry guys…but soon you'll get better!_

Loud noises made Connors to gaze over his shoulder. And then he saw how his team walked in.

"Did you manage?"

"Yeah, all of them are knocked out, tied and locked up. I'm gonna inject them with the sleeping gas as soon as I'll find it", Rhino nodded.

"So there's your heroes…but oh, who is that?", Predator walked and gazed Squirrel Girl.

"Oh, this is Doreen Green, aka Squirrel Girl. She's one of the Academy heroes", Connors told.

"I see…she looks like she has potential. I saw her fighting at the city one day. Very clever girl."

"I see…well she is a very snappy personality", Connors nodded.

"Sorry to interrupt your chatting", Rhino said. "But we have big problems."

"Yeah…what was this creature again you saw?", Predator asked.

"It's called some hymenoptera…and it eats meat. Yuck!"

Connors rubbed his chin.

"Hmm…I actually have never heard about a creature like that. Is it still at the lab?"

"Well I guess…", Rhino nodded.

"Could you show it to me? I need to see it."

Rhino pointed Connors and Predator to follow them. Soon, they were gazing the bug.

"Eeww…it's sure is ugly!", Predator gasped.

"No kidding", Rhino rolled his eyes.

"It's very interesting actually…Otto created it well. I mean look it's build and nature…", Connors examined it.

Both of his friends gazed each other. They will never understand science.

"So…what are you gonna do? Soon the whole city will be full of these!"

"I don't know…I guess I have to examine this a bit."

"Well…would you like to see Web Warriors as well? Now we have the key", Rhino said.

"Oh yeah, please! I'm worried about them", Connors nodded.

Trio walked out of the lab and towards the freezer. Three spiders had been there for weeks…and more was coming.

Rhino put the key inside the lock and opened the door.

"It's so cold in here…", Connors rubbed himself.

"I can't feel anything through my armor. Luckily", Predator said.

Opening the freezer's door, trio leaned to look through the window. And what they saw there…

"Oh my…", Rhino gasped.

"Well would you look at that…", Predator continued.

Connors looked pale…this case was turning even more horrible.

"Guys…what have we done?"


	89. Sadness and Sacrifice

"OH…MY…GOD!"

Everyone were frozen in the cellar. Octavius and Peter stared, both faces filled with surprise. Norman held motionless Harry…and gulped to get words out of his mouth.

"God…no! Bernard!"

Bug King stared the person in it's claws…they had sank straight through Bernard's back…coming out from his stomach, making blood fall like a river.

"Whatta…? You weren't supposed to be my dinner!", Bug yelled.

Norman coughed…seeing his friend like that made him feel sick. Bernard saved him and Harry…with a horrible results.

"Bernard…are you okay?! Talk to me!"

Bernard lifted his gaze…and could only but stare Norman. He was too…hurt to talk.

"Urrhhgghh…", he muttered.

"Arrgghh…out of my way!", King let Bernard go and threw him to the corner. Then, he turned see Osborns.

"So…where were we? Oh yes…give that kid to me!"

"NO!", Norman yelled furiously, tightening his grip around his son. "STAY AWAY OR I KILL YOU!"

"Why you have to make this so hard? I could rip you apart at anytime! But I'm not gonna do that to my own body", King clapped it's claws.

Norman gritted his teeth…he was so full of rage.

Meanwhile, Peter struggled in Ock's grip.

"Give it up Ock! You can't win!"

"Oh but I already have Parker! You three are mine, that fool is out of the way and Normie Junior is dying. So, I think I already got my prize", Ock laughed.

Norman gazed his old enemy…and then down at Harry. And something snapped in his head.

"O-QUIET!", he suddenly yelled. All three turned to see him.

"Oh Norman! Why yelling so loudly? Some issues again?", Ock grinned.

"I SAID, BE QUIET! I'm sick of this! SICK OF YOU OCTAVIUS!", Norman jumped up, holding Harry in his arms.

"Like I haven't heard that before…"

"How many times I have tell you…SHUT YOUR UGLY FACE! I'm tired of seeing it!"

Ock just stared, with a bored look. Peter was more surprised.

"I'm so full of rage towards you…you can't even know how much! You have tortured my family…hurt my son, making him feel horrified and scared…and played with his health!", Norman started walking. King followed behind him…

"Sire, look out!", Peter yelled.

"And YOU!", Norman turned around, kicking Bug on it's stomach with his leg. "You ugly, disgusting little …you are as evil as your insane creator! I WILL NEVER BE YOURS!"

King whined painfully on the floor. Norman turned to see Ock again.

"And like all these sick tasks, kidnapping, blackmailing and seeing us breaking down aren't enough…but you transformed Peter into some sick creature and tortured him for months…YOU NUT HEAD!"

Peter stared…he couldn't believe that Norman was…defending him.

"Phew…what do you care about Parker? After all, he's the one who lied", Ock rolled his eyes.

"Because…he is a family friend. As a matter of fact…he is a part of it. And I won't allow you to torture him any longer!", Norman yelled.

"Hah! And what do you think you can do about it? Fight against me?"

"Oh I won't even bother…but I certainly owe you this…", Norman grabbed Bernard's knife from his pocket and sank it in Ock's neck.

"AAAAHHHHH!", Ock yelled and threw Peter away.

"Peter, are you okay?", Norman ran to him and knelt down.

"I…I think so…but why…?"

"Not now, we need to run! Here, take Harry to safety! I take care of Bernard", Norman offered his son.

"No Mr. Osborn", Peter shook his head. "You can't run with a full grown man on your shoulders. Go, I take care of him!"

Norman nodded, since there was no time to argue. He lifted himself up and ran towards the door…but then King landed in front of him.

"Going somewhere?"

Stepping back, Norman searched a direction to run…but King blocked the entrance.

"You know, you are so wonderful…that anger in your souls…burns like a fire! I JUST LOVE IT!", Bug laughed.

Peter ran to Bernard and knelt down. Seeing him like that…made young man to grab his mouth. Seen was so horrible.

 _Oh my…_

Shaking his head, Peter lifted Bernard over his shoulder and turned around. Ock was still lying on the floor, while trying to tug his wound. Then, he saw how Bug blocked Norman's way.

"All this time I've been waiting for a perfect body…and there is no one who can stop me!", King forced Norman to the corner. Realizing that there was no room to escape, made him gasp.

"Now, be nice and hand over that brat of yours. You won't be needing him while we are connected", King gazed horrified Norman…and then yanked Harry away from his grip, violently.

"NO, GIVE HIM BACK!", Norman screamed. But no avail.

"Yummy yummy…what a nice looking meal! Just one quick bite…", King grinned and gazed Norman, who looked scared.

But when Bug was about to sink it's teeth in Harry's skin…

"LET MY FRIEND GO!"

Before Bug could do anything, Peter jumped onto it's back and hit with all his strength. Norman caught Bernard and put him down and gasped as he saw his friend's wounds.

 _Oh no…he is never gonna make it!_

Turning his head, Norman watched heart beating as Peter was fighting against bug. His son was still captured…and Norman felt scared for every second. Only a little hit and Harry's throat could be slashed right in front of him…

"Get of me you moron!", King hissed and tried to throw Peter away.

"Not until you let my friend go!", Peter spat back.

"In your dreams runt! He is mine!"

Norman started to get up…but then lost his balance and slammed himself against the wall. And…floor under him collapsed.

"What in the…PETER, HELP!"

"Huh?", Peter and Bug turned around. Young man's mouth dropped as Norman and Bernard fell towards some kind of a hole on the floor.

"Hold on Mr. O, I'm coming!"

Quickly, Peter jumped, making a slide…and managed to grab Norman by his arm, who was holding Bernard with his another.

"Oh my so heavy…no offence!", Peter panted and tried to pull.

"Peter…where is Harry?!", Norman's eyes widened.

Peter's face turned into a shock…he gazed over his shoulder and gasped. He totally forgot.

"Aaarrgghh…you ruined my lunch time! Since you are so eager to save your friend…take him!", Bug yelled and threw Harry through the air…and then boy landed over the edge into the darkness.

"HARRY!", Norman screamed. He won't lose his son…where ever he was going, he would go with him.

"Mr. Osborn, please, no, no no…WAIT!", Peter yelled as Norman jumped after Harry, pulling Bernard with him. Peter stared after his friends, and turned to see Ock and King.

"Whoops…did you friends take a little fly? My bad!", King laughed.

"You…YOU PSYCHO!", Peter screamed, ran and threw Bug towards Ock…and both of them landed on the roof…and then the whole basement collapsed. Peter took a fast run and jumped after his friends before the hole was buried.

"Hold on everyone, I'm coming!", Peter yelled as he landed through the darkness. Fall felt so long…but soon, boy saw light…and fell off.

"Ouch!", Peter hit his head against something sharp. Opening his eyes, he saw that floor was covered with bones.

 _Eww…gross!_

"Mr. O! Harry! Where are you?!", Peter yelled. At first, there was no answer…but then boy heard Norman's voice.

 _"Peter, is that you? Where are you?"_

"I'm here Sire! Follow my voice!", Peter yelled back.

Hearing steps through the darkness…and soon Norman tottered to young hero's seen. He waved his hair away from his face and straightened his suit.

"Are you okay sir?", Peter asked.

"I think so…how about you?"

"Yeah…where are we?"

"I don't know…but hey! Where are Harry and Bernard?!", Norman turned his head around.

"Aren't they with you?", Peter looked confused.

"I'm afraid not…I lost them while landing here."

"That's strange…well they must be close. Harry! Pal! Bernard!", Peter yelled loudly.

"Son! Where are you?!", Norman yelled as well.

Duo listened…and then heard a weak voice.

 _"Dad…Pete!"_

"It's Harry!", Peter smiled. "HAR, WHERE ARE YOUU?!"

 _"I'm here…!",_ Harry yelled back.

Peter and Norman started running, but it was a little bit clumsy since they were running among bones.

"What is this place…it's full of bones!", Norman shivered.

"No idea…", Peter answered.

Running and running…until Peter stopped and grabbed Norman by his arm.

"Wait…I sense something."

Norman gazed Peter and turned to see into the darkness. Steps…and then Harry tottered to the seen.

"Son!", Norman sighed in relief and ran to Harry, grabbing boy's head between his hands to take a better look. "Are you okay?! You scared me to death!"

"I…I'm fine. Where are we…?", Harry held his head.

"I don't know…we landed here without warning", Peter nodded.

"I see…well", Harry started but then saw bones.

"Are those…bones?!", he grabbed Norman's suit.

"It seems to be…what on earth is this place?", Norman gazed around.

"No idea…but hey! Where is that friend of yours?", Peter suddenly asked. "He was badly wounded."

"What?", Harry's eyes widened. "What happened to Bernard?!", he gazed his father.

"He…", Norman gazed his son, sadly. "He had an accident…he saved us from that bug. And it didn't look good…"

"No way…we have to find him!", Harry started to walk, but then landed on the ground. Norman sighed and knelt down, pulling his son against his chest.

"I know…but you can't walk in this condition. And I won't let you go either…"

Harry coughed…he felt so weak. Peter gazed his friend…and nodded.

 _I have to help them…they have suffered so much_.

"I go to look for him", he gazed Osborns.

"What?", Norman and Harry gazed.

"Yeah…there is no much time and Harry, you are sick. Wait here and I'll be back as soon as possible."

"But Pete…", Harry began.

"It's okay…that's what friends are for, right?", Peter smiled. Then, he turned around and started walking. But he could only take a couple steps as heard Norman's voice.

"Peter…wait."

Peter turned around, confused. Harry gazed as well as Norman lifted himself up and walked to young man.

"Before you go…I…I just want to say something."

"Yes?", Peter asked.

"I…", Norman muttered. "I just wanna apologize my behavior. I was too harsh on you…I'm so sorry about all this what happened because I was so stupid."

Peter and Harry were both surprised. It's not every day you hear Norman Osborn admitting his mistakes.

"I don't know what to say sire…", Peter began. But suddenly, Norman broke down and landed to his knees.

"I don't know how my words could make things better…but that's all I can do! I'm so sorry about the harm I caused to you both! All of these nightmares, wounds, trapped in here…nearly destroyed your friendship. No wonder why everyone says I'm so cold and arrogant jerk…"

Both boys stared as Norman sobbed…it was so heartbreaking. Then, Harry walked to his father and knelt down, putting his arms around Norman's chest and leaning his head on his shoulder.

Peter watched silently…true, he ran off because of Norman in a first place. But seeing him in pain killed him…he suffered as much as he did. It was time to end this…no more Ock's manipulation and torture.

 _And like Aunt May said…it's love what matters. And Norman only did things because of love._

"Mr. Osborn…", Peter began. "Please, there is no need to feel guilty. I forgive you…I did so a long time ago. After all, these things just…happened. But like my wise friend once said…we have to learn from our mistakes and get on with our lives", he smiled at Harry.

Norman lifted his gaze and watched as Peter smiled and nodded. And like a miracle…that heavy burden on his shoulders what he had felt a long time…disappeared.

"Thank you Peter…thank you", he wiped his eyes. Harry smiled as he watched his friend and father…seeing them in good terms again was the best gift he could ask for.

"No problem. But hey, wait here!", Peter nodded and ran into the darkness. When he was gone, Harry started.

"Dad…I'm so proud of you. And…I couldn't have asked a better father than you. You have shown me that life is full of miracles…when you open your heart."

Norman turned to see Harry…and leaned his head against boy's forehead, smiling. Then, they gazed to the direction where Peter went…hoping it's not too late.

Peter ran so fast as he could. He had never met Bernard personally…only knew what Harry told him.

"Mr. Bernard! Are you here?"

There was no answer. What if it was too late?

 _And how I'm gonna tell Osborns if it is…?_

Suddenly, Peter heard something. He stopped and listened.

 _"Aahh…help me…"_

"Okay…where did that come from?", Peter muttered.

 _"Can anyone hear me…?"_

Peter searched the room…and then spotted something in the corner. Taking a fast run there…and he backed away a couple meters when he saw Bernard.

 _Holy shit…_

It was the most brutal seen young man had witnessed for a long time. Bernard was…well let's just say that he was really badly hurt. After all, claws slashed through his body.

Biting his lip, Peter approached Bernard and knelt down.

"Umm…Mr. Bernard? I don't know if you know me but I'm Peter, a close friend of Osborns. I came to help you."

Bernard panted heavily…and opened his eyes a bit.

"P-Peter…?", he asked weakly.

"Yes. Nice to meet you…and thank you of taking care of my friends", Peter nodded.

"I know you…Harry told me about…aarrgghhh!", Bernard flinched in pain.

"Don't try to talk Bernard. I go and find Osborns. They are really worried about you."

"Are...they…safe…?"

"Yeah…you saved them. They are both fine…well Harry is a bit hurt but fine otherwise", Peter told.

"He must cure himself…before it's too late…", Bernard panted…and closed his eyes. Peter rubbed his head.

 _Oh no…I must do something!_

Jumping up, Peter ran a little forward and cleared his throat.

"HARRY, NORMAN! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"

"Dad…did you hear that?", Harry lifted his gaze.

"Yes…it's Peter! Did he find Bernard?", Norman listened as well.

"He must have", Harry nodded. Then, he took a hold of Norman's shoulder and lifted himself up.

"PETE!", he yelled. And then came an answer.

 _"I FOUND BERNARD! COME QUICK!"_

"Dad…we must hurry!", Harry turned on his father. Norman nodded and lifted Harry in his arms, heading towards the voice.

"Pete, where are you?", Harry yelled.

"Over here!", Peter yelled back.

Norman fastened his steps…and then they saw Peter.

"Did you find him?"

"Yeah…but he…well. See yourself", Peter nodded. Osborns gazed each other…they had a really bad feeling about this.

Father and son followed Peter…and their eye's widened as they saw Bernard.

"B-Bernard…?!", Harry gasped. Norman realized that his son will see those brutal wounds, he couldn't show it to Harry.

"Harry…", Norman put him on the ground. "Get behind me."

"What?", Harry lifted an eyebrow.

"No complaining, do as I say. And don't try to look until I say so."

"Dad…what are you talking about? We need to help him!"

"JUST do it!", Norman raised his voice and pushed Harry behind his back.

"We need to cover those wounds…", Norman nodded to Peter.

"Umm…sure", Peter took his shirt off and covered Bernard's stomach.

"Can I watch now?", Harry asked.

"Yes", Norman let his son to see their friend.

"Bernard! Are you okay?!", Harry landed down. Peter went to another side and Norman knelt beside his son.

"He is not feeling very well…", Peter said.

"What…what happened?! Why is he in this condition?", Harry gazed his father. "Dad?"

Biting his lip…Norman told what happened. Harry was speechless.

"No…no way! He jumped in front of us?!"

Nodding sadly, Norman rubbed Harry's shoulder.

"Bernard…how are you feeling? Are you hurt?"

Bernard opened his eyes a bit…and smiled as he saw Harry.

"Well hello my young friend…how are you feeling?"

"We're fine…but look at you! You look…", Harry couldn't finish.

"I know…I can feel it. And…I also know that I can't get better", Bernard nodded.

"What do you mean? Of course you will!"

"No…I'm seriously hurt. And I can feel my strength giving up…"

"Oh Bernard, don't say like that! We will find that needle you spoke about! It will help you!", Harry nodded.

"Wait a minute…what needle?", Norman asked.

"Oh that. Well Bernard threw the needle he used to cure you under the bed in his hideout. It has some medicine in it", Harry explained.

"Really? Well then we go there and inject you with it", Norman nodded.

"And Bernard", Harry nodded happily. But Bernard's couching stopped them.

"I'm honored you think like that…but the needle have cure for one person only. We both can't…get better…"

All three stared Bernard. Realizing that they had to choose, made everyone gasp.

"Well, I think our decision is clear. We need to cure Bernard", Harry nodded.

Peter gazed his friend and turned to see Norman, who stared his son, shocked.

"Harry…", Peter started. But before he could continue, Norman jumped up.

"Son…"

"I made up my mind…and I'm gonna keep it. Sorry Dad."

"What are you talking about?! What makes you think that you can decide about it?", Norman crossed his arms.

"Well, tell me why I could not?", Harry asked.

"Not this again…Harry. I decide what's best for you!"

"How can you know what's best for me?! You even weren't here when I was having those nightmares and almost got eaten alive! At least Bernard helped and comforted me!", Harry spat, sobbing. Then, he turned his back on his father and walked away a couple meters.

Norman stared…he failed, how many times now. Dropping his head, he knelt down and buried his face in his hands. Peter watched Osborns a while…then lifted himself up and walked to Harry.

"Hey Har…"

"Yeah?", Harry gazed over his shoulder.

"Look…I can't possible know what you've been through…but I don't think that insulting Norman will make things any better", Peter said sadly.

"I…I'm not arguing! He just can't understand how lonely I was…how scared…"

"I bet he knows that. Just look at him", Peter turned Harry around. Boys watched as Norman leaned against the wall and rubbed it with his hand…while hiding his sobs in his hand.

"I…I…", Harry muttered of guilt. He hit without thinking straight through Norman's heart…on that thing his father blamed himself so much about. He didn't mean it…it just came.

"And remember what Aunt May once said? It's love what matters. You taught me so", Peter smiled a little.

Harry gazed his friend…and then his father. Thanking Peter, he started walking slowly, as much as his legs supported him.

"Dad...", Harry finally reached on Norman's side and put his hand on his father's shoulder. Norman turned around and gazed his son, eyes full of sorrow.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you. Forgive me...", Harry gazed on the ground, ashamed.

Surprised and relieved, Norman sighed. Then, he put his hand on his son's shoulder and lifted Harry's head up by his chin.

"Oh son…I know. I just don't wanna lose you…it's so close all the time!"

Peter watched Osborns…and then walked to see Bernard. He knelt down and took his arm…but dropped it.

"Oh my god…!"

"Huh?", Osborns turned to see pale Peter.

"Pete…what is it?", Harry asked.

Peter lifted his gaze towards his friend…and opened his mouth.

"It's horrible Harry…Bernard…he…he is dead."


	90. Plan Gone Wrong

Connors, Rhino and Predator stared, mouths open through the window.

"This is not happening…open the door Rhino!", Connors commanded.

Obeying, Rhino put the key in the lock and opened the door. All three ran inside.

"How…what…where…?", Predator gazed around.

"No idea…how indeed…", Connors muttered.

When trio came into the freezer, they expected to see three spiders there, sleeping and frozen. But no…all what they could find, was an empty room and a huge hole on the floor.

"Did they escape? But how?! I didn't hear a thing!", Rhino muttered.

"It seems to be so…this is horrible! We need to find them!", Connors said and was just about run out of the lab, when Predator grabbed his arm.

"Wait, look. There is blood on the walls. It looks like that someone has…bit something."

Connors and Rhino gazed where Predator pointed. And yes…in the wall were bite marks.

"This is getting harder and harder…who knows what those guys do in their forms!", Rhino spat.

"Yes…and that's why we must find them, right now!", Connors ran out of the room, followed by his teammates.

"I still can't understand how they got out…", Predator muttered. "I thought that they were locked up well!"

"They were! I saw with my own eyes, how soldiers put them in", Rhino answered.

"Well maybe those creatures have abilities we didn't even know…", Connors muttered. "But first, we need find them before something happens!"

Trio ran all over The Triskellion…but Flash and others weren't anywhere to be found. Rhino checked Kraven and soldiers, but they were blacked out. Luckily, he managed to find sleeping gas from Kraven's room and injected everyone with it.

"Okay…big boss is out of the way, it gives us some time. But where do we find them?"

"No idea…where on earth could they have gone? I can't find them anywhere…", Connors shook his head helplessly.

"I think we should repeat, what we know. Kraven transformed those spiders into some kind of a mix between spider and octopus. Rest of the heroes are blacked out because of the sleeping gas. Spidey captured by this Ock with Osborns…am I right?", Predator asked.

"That' right", Connors nodded.

"And you need to find a cure for all of them. Could sleeping gas and this sickness be cured by using the same antidote?", Rhino asked.

"Well maybe…I'm not sure yet. And then there is this mysterious bug…so we have many questions, without answers…", Connors looked sad.

All three sighed. This was harder than they thought…why Nick Fury was away when they needed him?

"But if Ock is planning to take over the city…he is gonna need a lot more of these uglies. So, he must be creating them somewhere…", Predator rubbed his chin.

"I heard him and Kraven talking…he is making them. And they even have a leader…which seems to be thinking like a human", Rhino nodded.

"This is bad…and if Otto is really planning to give Norman to it…that would be a disaster! In a human body…it could be invincible!", Connors said, horrified.

Suddenly, a loud whining stopped their brainstorm.

"What was that?!", Connors gasped.

"I don't know…", Predator muttered. "But whatever it was…it didn't sound good."

"It's coming from the main lab…let's go!", Rhino started running, his friends following his example. When they reached to the door…their mouths dropped.

"Whatta…?!", they all gasped.

The whole lab was covered with blood. Chambers were broken…and all of the heroes were freed. But…they were lying all over the floor.

"What is going on?", Connors stepped forward. But then, Predator pulled him back.

"I think you won't be needing an answer…look", he pointed with his finger. Rhino and Connors gazed there…and gasped once more.

Three spiders were in the corner of the room…and they were eating something. They were eating flesh.

"Oh…my…", Connors babbled. Rhino stepped in front of his friend, since he was big enough to protect him.

"Flash…guys? Is that you?"

Three monsters lifted their gazes and turned around. They didn't seem to understand what Rhino was asking…well not really wonder.

"They don't recognize you…", Predator muttered. And suddenly…all three began to run towards them.

"RUN!", Rhino pushed his friends forward. When they got out, Rhino locked the door behind him. Spiders slammed themselves against the door, whining.

"Wait…what about our friends?!They are still in there!", Connors ran to the window. But what he saw, made him to back away.

"No…"

"What?", Rhino leaned to look. And he couldn't believe his eyes.

All the heroes and agents were transforming. One by one…they turned into spidertopouses.

"This can't be happening…how can they transform just like that?!"

"Don't look at me. I'm not the science guy", Predator lifted his arms.

"I think we are talking about a phenomenon called a gemination reaction", Connors muttered.

"I beg you pardon?", Rhino lifted an eyebrow.

"Well it's very, very rare habit…it can be found from some animals which uses biting to double their existence. I have never seen it personally…interesting that Otto managed to create a thing which has that kind of an ability…"

"Well sorry to burst your bubble…but that exciting little experience just created a whole army of these monsters! And they are all over the place!", Rhino spat, while holding the door.

Connors rubbed his neck, embarrassed. Then, spidertopouses hit harder.

"They are coming out! I can't hold on much longer…", Rhino muttered. Predator helped to push the door closed.

"Connors, run! Get to safety! We try to keep them out of the way!"

"But…"

"GO! You need to create an antidote!", Predator yelled.

Biting his lip, Connors hesitated.

"I can't leave you guys!"

Rhino and Predator looked each other. And then…the door broke.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!", Rhino yelled and grabbed Connors, throwing him onto his back. Predator ran first through the corridor.

"Great! Now what do we do?!"

"Well we have to find some safe place, like now!", Rhino answered.

Nodding, Predator searched a place to hide. Then, he spotted the freezer.

"Here, follow me!", he pointed. Rhino ran after him, and slammed the iron door locked behind them.

"All of the places, you picked this?", Rhino muttered and put Connors down.

"Well, do you have any better idea? We have an iron door to protect us. We just need to cover this hole", Predator muttered.

"Watch and learn shiny boy", Rhino pushed Predator out of the way and took a huge iron plate from the corner, slamming it to the hole.

"Not bad big guy!", Predator clapped.

Grinning, Rhino turned to see Connors.

"So…now what?"

"I don't know Alex…this case just got a lot worse! Instead of three…we have the whole Academy filled with Otto's creatures! And I don't know a cure…"

"We have to think of something. But all what we can do for now…is to wait."

 _-o-o-o-_

Hours passed by as all three heroes waited.

"Aarrgghhh…I can't stand this silence! I need action!", Predator muttered and hit his hand against the wall.

"Well now that you mentioned it…it's really quiet. Could they be gone?", Connors asked.

"I don't know…", Rhino muttered and went to the door, opening it a bit.

"Are you crazy?! Don't open that door!", Predator yelled.

"I think it's clear…I don't see anyone", Rhino muttered, leaned to take a better look.

Trio leaned to look and yes, the corridor was clear.

"Should we go?", Rhino asked.

"I have to get my things from the lab…there is no other choice", Connors nodded.

Deciding to take a risk, Rhino opened the door and heroes walked to the corridor.

"I don't like this…where are they?"

"I don't know…but look! The chambers were Kraven and others were… are broken as well!", Connors gasped.

"Guys…you need to see this", Predator gazed out of the window.

"What?", Rhino and Connors leaned to look.

All the spidertopouses had gathered out. It didn't need much to realize that Kraven and his soldiers were bitten as well.

"What are they doing?", Rhino asked.

"No idea…", Predator answered.

Connors had a really bad feeling about this. If only Spider-Man was here…

Monsters whined in chorus and clapped their tentacles together.

"What are they talking about?", Predator looked.

"I think they are communicating…", Connors nodded.

After their weird noises, group turned around. And then…they all jumped into the water.

"Well look at that! Did they give up? Bye bye losers!", Rhino yelled, grinning.

"No Alex…they did not", Connors looked white.

"Huh? What do you mean?", Predator and Rhino turned around.

"I mean that they left…since they spotted something more interesting than us. They are heading straight towards the city!"


	91. Sunrise, Sunset

_"D-Dead…?"_

Harry couldn't breathe. He was repeating Peter's words in his head...and could only but stare his friend.

"What…do you mean…?", he trembled.

"Well as I said", Peter nodded sadly. "Bernard is dead…his body is cold and I can't hear his heartbeat."

Like not hearing Peter's words at all, Harry's eyes widened. He gazed his friend…and Norman, who was holding him by his shoulders.

"No…it can't be! This is a joke, right? You almost had me!", he laughed a little.

"Harry…I'm not joking. Bernard is dead…he is gone", Peter said seriously.

"How can you know? Maybe you are just…"

"I know! He is just like Uncle Ben…I'm so sorry Har. He didn't make it…"

Harry couldn't believe it...Bernard was gone. His friend who helped him through this mission…was dead. Sacrificed himself to save him and Norman.

"No…NO!", Harry grabbed his head and trembled even more. Norman tried to calm him down…but nothing worked.

"Son…it's okay. He didn't suffer…it was the best way to leave."

But Harry didn't listen. And suddenly, he yanked himself away from Norman's grip.

"This can't be…NO! YOU ARE LYING!"

Peter and Norman gazed each other, helplessly. They knew that Harry would be taking this hard…since Bernard was his only companion while they were gone. He helped him, gave him hope…comforted when they were blacked out. And they had no idea could they ever repay these things to him. Especially Norman's burden as a father was heavy…he neglected his son before and left him to manage by himself while doing criminal stuff as goblin and pushed Harry in the middle of a dangerous situations. And after these horrible happenings…he was deeply emotionally hurt. He feared all the time of losing his son…and was very overprotective towards him on these days…and will always be from now on.

"I need to see him", Harry muttered and started tottering towards Bernard. But then, Norman blocked his way.

"Out of my way Dad!"

"No", Norman put his hands on Harry's shoulders again. "I'm not gonna let you to see him."

"Why not?!", Harry protested.

"Because I'm not gonna show my son a dead body! Don't even think about it!"

"Don't try to stop me! I NEED to see him!", Harry yanked in his father's grip.

"I'm sorry…but I can't allow it. Peter…could you…?", Norman gazed over his shoulder. "If you can't, I understand."

Peter nodded…despite he felt a little bit creepy. Covering Bernard's head with his shirt, he grabbed him and started to pull him away from the seen.

"No Pete! I wanna see him!", Harry protested and tried to free himself from Norman's grip. But no avail.

"Dad…why?! Don't do this…let me see him! I need to apologize…"

"Harry…", Norman looked worried. "Why should you have to apologize?"

"Because…", tears rolled down Harry's cheeks. "It's my fault!"

Norman froze. He put his hand on boy's cheek and lifted his head up.

"What are you talking about?! Your fault? What do you mean your fault?"

"It is! Because of me, Bernard was dragged into this! Because of me, he had to witness Annie's death and Ock's manipulation and torture…without me, he would be still alive!"

"Wait a minute…what happened to Annie?", Norman asked.

Crying even more, Harry told how they found Annie, badly beaten. Norman was horrified…why he wasn't there to protect his child?

"I…I…", Norman muttered.

 _I failed…not again!_

"So…", Harry cried. "I don't know why I'm even standing here…I should have been the one being ripped apart! Everyone would be better off without me!", young man turned his head away.

Norman listened Harry's sobbing…heartbroken. Seeing his son like this was horrible…but he wishing to be vanished away…was too much.

"Harry…remember what I told you earlier?", Norman forced Harry to look at him.

"What?"

"I told not to speak like that ever again. I shared my greatest fear with you…remember what it was?"

Harry thought…and remembered.

"Yeah…you being left alone."

"Exactly. And hearing your words are killing me on the inside. I'm so scared all the time…that I lose you. I fear that more than anything else in this world", Norman was trembling.

"But…I thought that Oscorp going down would be your greatest nightmare…", Harry looked confused.

"Of course I care about my company…but it's just money and business deals. They can be replaced…but no one can replace you", Norman rubbed Harry's cheek and temple.

"Dad…", Harry grabbed his father's arm. "I…I'm sorry. I just that…", he couldn't finish.

"So…please, don't talk like that…don't do it to me…I can't bear hearing it", Norman closed his eyes.

So deeply were Osborns in their emotional conversation, that didn't notice Peter standing behind them and listening. Seeing Harry like this…was horrible. And he couldn't help of thinking about his own family.

 _Aunt May…how is she doing? I really miss her…and need to apologize._

"But…I didn't even manage to say thank you! Bernard must have thought that I didn't respect him…", Harry sobbed.

"I know he did", Norman nodded. "Bernard wouldn't have helped us in a first place if he didn't like you. And what he told me…he really grew a fond of you. He was impressed by your courage and spirit…it was so heartwarming to hear."

"But look what happened when he bumped into us! He died for nothing!"

"Oh son…", Norman pulled Harry into a tight hug. "He didn't die for nothing…he died while protecting you. And he gave me the best gift in the whole world."

"Really? What's that?", Harry asked, being confused.

"I got you back. A bit wounded, yes…but alive. When I heard about your adventures…I was horrified and scared to death. I thought I will never see you again…but then you appeared. Like my prayers were answered…Bernard brought us back together. You, me and Peter."

Harry sniffed…and buried his face into Norman's chest. Maybe his father was right…Bernard died, doing a thing where he failed before.

 _He was here for me…all this time. Maybe that was a way to replace these things to his daughter._

"Thanks Dad…I love you", Harry muttered, while enjoying Norman's tight and comforting grip around him.

"I love you too Harry…very, very much", Norman smiled.

Hearing a cough made father and son to stop hugging. Peter gazed them, smiling.

"Nice to see you feeling a bit better Harry."

"Yeah…where did you put Bernard…?"

"He is at some place…out of the seen. What are we gonna do with his body?", Peter asked.

"Well we can't take it with us…there is no other choice but to leave it here. When this is over, I think we should call to his daughter and tell what has happened", Norman nodded.

"But Violet hasn't seen him in years…what would she say?", Harry asked.

"I don't know…but that's a risk we must take. Now, we need to find a way to his hideout and cure you", Norman lifted Harry in lap.

"I agree. And I heard about The Triskellion…I must get there asap. I have to get my costume", Peter nodded.

"What? You mean that…?", Osborns stared.

"Yeah…when I watched you, I realized that there are still things to fight for. I'm gonna be back as Spider-Man."

Norman and Harry looked happy. Maybe these things were going to get better, after all.

"But hey, let's go! This place is creepy", Peter started walking. Norman followed him and Harry gazed over his shoulder one more time.

 _Goodbye Bernard…and thanks for everything. I'm not gonna forget you._

 _-o-o-o-_

"Hmm…where is the exit? Any ideas?", Peter gazed around.

"No idea…there is completely dark. Like in that hole…", Harry shivered and put his arms around Norman's neck.

"Don't worry…I'm not gonna let you go in there anymore", Norman comforted his boy.

"I wonder what those bones were...could that bug be eating them?", Peter muttered.

"Well if you look at it…is that really wonder?", Harry shook his head.

Group walked, but there were no exits.

"I'm having enough of this place…I wanna get out of here!", Norman snapped.

"You have no idea sir…", Peter agreed. Then, he spotted something.

"Hey…I think I see something! Light!"

"Really?", Harry asked.

"Yeah…let's go and check it out", Peter nodded.

Walking towards the light…and then, it grew bigger.

"Wait a minute…", Norman stopped. He had a really ugly feeling.

"What is it Mr. O?", Peter gazed over his shoulder.

Norman narrowed his gaze…and gasped as he saw a very familiar red light glowing in the horizon.

"Not…not again! It's that same light like in that hole where Harry was buried", he stepped back.

"Really?! No way…!", Harry's face turned white.

"Umm…what hole?", Peter asked.

"Well when we first escaped, we saw the exact light like that one over there", Harry told. "It was coming from some kind of a hole on the wall. I was so stupid and went in…and was buried there…"

"It was my fault that I let you go", Norman nodded. "But now I'm not gonna make that same mistake. I'm making sure of it."

"I see…well I'm gonna go and check it out. Wait here", Peter nodded.

"But Peter…it could be dangerous! We should stay together", Norman said.

"I agree. Pete, please don't go", Harry begged.

Peter gazed Osborns…while biting his lip. He really wanted to get out of here…he had been here way too long. But seeing fear in Norman and Harry's eyes held him back.

"Uhh…okay then. I won't go. But...what if that is the way out?"

"I don't think so. Let's just keep moving", Norman started to walk. But Peter blocked his way.

"Sir…you might be thinking that I'm crazy…but I have a feeling that this light is our way to out of here. I think we should check it out."

Norman stared, like Peter was out of his mind.

"Peter…I lost Harry to that hole before. My son almost got buried alive right in front of me. And I will NEVER let that happen again. Never."

Peter sighed. Harry listened and watched the light.

 _Maybe now it's not so dangerous…_

"Dad…I think Peter is right. We should check that light out."

Norman stared his son, shocked.

"What?! Are you out of your mind son?"

"Well I can't think of anything else. And besides, Pete is here to protect us. I think we should give a try."

"Harry…don't try me. I already said no. And it means NO", Norman shook his head.

"Dad…", Harry begged.

"Why you always have to argue with me? NO!"

Sighing, Harry gave up. He didn't want to argue with his father, since they were reunited after all these nightmares.

"Okay uuhh…what do we do then?", Peter asked.

"Let's keep moving. And far from that light", Norman turned around. He started walking, but suddenly stumbled into something and fell on the ground, dropping Harry, who rolled and slammed his head against the wall.

"Are you okay?", Peter asked, worried.

"I'm fine…", Norman rubbed his head. Then, he lifted himself up and crawled on Harry's side.

"You okay son?", he took Harry's head between his hands.

"Ouchh…my nose!", Harry held his face. His nose was bleeding.

"Here, let me", Norman took his handkerchief and wiped his son's nose. After he was done, he examined Harry carefully. "Are you hurt? Not some wounds you are hiding from me?"

"Dad…I'm fine…well, sort of. Please, you don't have to be so overprotective", Harry blushed. He was embarrassed by Norman's behavior since Peter was watching.

"Good", Norman ignored Harry's words. Then, he rubbed his son's hair and kissed his temple.

"Daadd...!", Harry protested. "Not in front of Peter!"

Peter hid his chuckling in his hand. Seeing Norman so emotional…was funny and weird. And it really made him miss Aunt May…he would repay all these things to her.

After making sure that his son seemed to be okay, Norman turned around.

"I wonder where I stepped into…"

Peter gazed down and leaned to take a better look. And he gulped as he saw it.

"Uuhh…into this Mr. O", he pointed with his finger.

"Huh?", Osborns gazed. And their faces turned white as they were staring a huge, rusty skull.

"Is t-that what I-I t-think i-it is…?!", Harry trembled.

"A skull…but whose is it…?!", Norman stared.

"I have no idea…but this place surely got a lot creepier", Peter gazed around.

"I…I wanna get out of here!", Harry panicked. "I wanna go home!"

"Don't worry pal, I'm sure we are gonna...", Peter started. But then, his Spider-Sense went on again.

 _What now?_

Gazing over his shoulder...Peter's gaze narrowed. Then, he turned around, gazing into the darkness. Norman and Harry gazed him, confused.

"Pete...what's wrong?", Harry asked.

"I don't know...my Spider-Sense is tingling. I can feel that there is something in the darkness...and it's coming this way."

 _-o-o-o-_

Dust settled in the cellar. There was completely silent…until under a rock pile could be heard furious voices.

"Arrgghhh, get off me you worm!"

"Well you are on my back! You get off me!"

Pushing rocks away, Octavius lifted himself up, fuming with anger. He wiped dust away as King lifted itself up as well.

"Well, looks like they got away."

"I will kill them! Norman made a bad mistake while stabbing me. Once I find him…I'm gonna rip his body apart piece by piece!"

Suddenly, from the corridor came steps. Soon, Morbius and U-Goblin arrived.

"We heard a loud rumbling! What happened here?!"

"What does it looks like?! Our prisoners got away!", Ock hissed.

"Oh…", Morbius nodded. "How?"

"I doesn't matter! More important is to find them!"

"Not this again…", U-Goblin rolled his eyes.

"Did you say something?", Ock spat.

"Just going to find them", U-Goblin turned around and left, followed by Bug. As Morbius was about to go as well, Ock stopped him.

"Wait Morbius. I need you here."

"Oh?"

"Yes…I need to contact Kraven. In a meantime, take care of my children", Ock pushed him towards the lab.

"As you wish boss", Morbius nodded and turned around, eyes glowing. This was his opportunity to shine…to show his abilities.

 _Fantastic!_

Ock rolled towards his lab…his plan would not be ruined by Spider-Man's comeback. Getting inside, he closed the door. He had a one thing on his sleeve…and would use it.

 _Just wait Normie…and then we'll see who is gonna lose!_

Too bad that Ock didn't know that elsewhere and right now…this great plan was running out of his hands, with the most horrible way.


	92. Here Comes The Slimy Army

**Predator vs. spidertopus fight scene written by _Nobel Six_**

* * *

It was typical, boring and busy day at New York. People went to work as most of them did every day.

" _What a peaceful day this is! Sun is shining and more importantly…no masked menace bringing troubles to our lovely town! Believe me ladies and gentlemen, we are blessed…",_ Jameson babbled through the monitor, mocking Spidey as usual.

 _Tsick…doesn't those lungs ever get tired?_

Aunt May was shopping, as usual. Despite day being beautiful…it didn't rise her feelings.

 _Oh Peter darling…if only you could see how this city misses Spider-Man…_

A loud screaming stopped May's brainstorm. She turned around…and gasped as saw people running and yelling.

"THEY'RE COMING! RUN!"

May gazed further…why were everyone so horrified?

 _What is going on…?_

Suddenly, she saw them. An army of green and black monsters running straight towards Time Square. Straight towards her.

 _What…what are those?!_

Grabbing her bag, May started to run as everyone else. She turned around and saw one spidertopus jumping on Jameson's monitor.

" _What is that?! Get off you freaky! Go with that weirdo wall-crawler!"_

With a loud scream, monster hit it's claws and broke the monitor. May gasped and fastened her running.

 _Oh dear…Peter, where are you?! We need you!_

 _-o-o-o-_

The Triskellion, all three heroes were standing helplessly, thinking what they should do.

"This is a nightmare…those monsters are all over the city! What do we do?!", Rhino held his head.

"I don't know…this is horrible! This wasn't suppose to happen!", Connors was white.

"But we must do something…", Rhino muttered. Suddenly, his radio went on.

"Hey…Ock is calling here! He must be trying to get a contact with Kraven."

"How do you know?", Connors asked.

"Well I kinda took his radiophone…should we hung up?"

"No…let me handle this", Connors nodded and ran back inside, followed by confused Rhino and Predator.

"What is he up to?", Predator asked.

"I don't know…", Rhino answered.

Connors ran into Kraven's room by using Rhino's keys. There, they already heard Ock's angry yelling.

" _Kraven, what are you doing?! Pick up you fool!"_

Opening the monitor, Connors prepared himself.

"Connors…what are you doing?"

"I need to speak with Otto. He must tell how to cure everyone."

"Are you crazy?! Then he'll find out!", Rhino said.

"We don't have much choice…the city is under attack", Connors nodded and opened the screen.

" _Took you long enough! You can't believe…",_ Ock started…but suddenly stopped as he saw the heroes.

" _What…what the hell you're doing there?! Where is Kraven?!"_

"We know everything Otto", Connors answered. "About your plans. Don't try to deny it!"

" _I can't believe it…can't I trust anyone…?!"_

"Otto, please…listen! Your creatures bit Kraven and others…and soon, they are all over the city! Tell me how to make a cure!", Connors begged.

Ock looked a bit surprised…but would not to show that to Connors.

" _How do you know about my plans Connors?! But oh…isn't that Rhino behind you? I should have known that he was such a weak link…"_

"Rhino did the right thing! And I know you have Spider-Man and Osborns. We need their help!"

" _Hah! And what makes you think I care? Since now my children are freed…they can create a whole new kingdom for me!"_

"Octavius…SERIOUSLY! Where is that brilliant, hardworking scientist I once knew?!", Connors got angry.

Ock stopped…and felt how his heart…felt something. But he quickly ignored it.

 _Yeah, right…_

" _Too late Connors…this world should have respected me more…as well as that spider friend of yours and Normie. I'm gonna kill them…enjoy your last moments while you can!",_ Ock hung up.

"OTTO, WAIT…!", Connors tried.

"That went well…", Predator muttered and then Rhino pushed him on his side.

"Connors…now what? If Ock is not telling the cure, how can we…?"

"I don't know…but I must think of something. Maybe by examining spider and octopus DNA helps me to find an antidote. Sometimes original can be stronger than the created one. And we have some samples in the lab…I guess I have an idea. But now, you two need to go and help people in the city", Connors told.

"Well, that sounds like a possible idea. Ready Predator?", Rhino asked.

"As long as there is action, I'm on it!", Predator grinned.

Nodding to Connors, two heroes left. Soon, they were heading towards the city.

"How are we gonna take them down?"

"I don't know…me must think of something", Rhino muttered.

 _Gotta find a way…_

Suddenly, waves grew bigger.

"Umm…what's happening?", Predator asked.

"No idea…", Rhino muttered. And then…from the water appeared a one spidertopus. Rhino managed to get out of the way, but Predator was too slow. Monster grabbed it's tentacle around the hero and pulled him under the water.

"Predator! Tobias!", Rhino yelled, searching his friend among waves.

 _*Battle time*_

Predator threw a right hook and hit the creature on the side in an attempt to make it release him, but the beast instead tightened it's grip around the heroes body as it continued to take him further down into the depths. It's grip held his arms on his side and prevented him from activating his air filtrations system that would turn the water into oxygen for him.

 _"Emergency, thirty seconds of oxygen remaining",_ the message appeared in red on Predators heads up display, causing the armored hero to start and panic, unless he could activate his filtration system, he would suffocate, and then who knew what would happen to him after that.

Suddenly he had an idea.

It was a risky one since he didn't know what this creature was capable of, and it could possibly kill him in the process, but it was either take a risk or be drowned in the cold water of New York.

Using what little movement he had, Tobias pressed a hidden button on his leg and prayed for the result he hoped for. His answer came a few seconds later as he suit emitted an electric charged that electrified the water around him, and effectively shocked the creature. It howled in pain and released the armored hero, which allowed Tobias to hit a button on his neck which activated the filtration system and filled his helmet with oxygen.

 _"Aegis, activate underwater combat systems",_ he ordered his AI, to which his answer came a few seconds later with his HUD turning from green to seas blue.

 _"Underwater combat systems are operational"_ Aegis informed Tobias, to which he nodded slightly as he could feel his armor seal up in places and activate new functions in other areas of the armor. The spidertopouse had recovered from it's quit literal shock and was now swimming at him in a fit of rage, but Tobias was ready now that his underwater systems where operational.

"Activate non lethal rounds", he ordered as he pulled up his wrist mounted submachine gun and opened fire. The bullets whizzed through the water like torpedoes as they neared their target, however the beast raised a slimy tentacle and proceeded to block the incoming bullets.

"Crap", Tobias snarled as the beast continued to rush towards him, and ensnared him again before he could react. This time however, Tobias knew he couldn't shock his way out of this one since the electric pulse had to recharge.

"Plasma Cannon!", Tobias yelled as he felt the bests tentacles crushing him. Tobias's shoulder mounted plasma cannon activated and fired a blast of white hot blue plasma that struck the monster in it's ugly face. The heat and pain caused the monster to release Tobias and it tried to swim away.

"Oh no you don't," Tobias snarled as he fired a grappling hook at the spidertopus and entangled it as it wrapped around its ugly body. "I'm taking you to my turf, dry land." Tobias hissed as he began to swim up towards the surface, only to be dragged back down by the sheer weight of the spidertopus.

Suddenly Tobias thought of a clever way to help him get the beast to the surface. "Aegis, convert the plasma cannon from blast to beam, full force", he ordered, and he heard his computer whir as the order was confirmed a few seconds later as his plasma cannon fired a beam down towards the bottom of the bay, and its forced proppeled Tobias and his catch towards the surface like a bullet, all the while he could feel the best struggling to remain in the water. A few seconds later they broke the surface and where launched on the the beach.

 _All right...VICTORY!_

"Are you okay?", Rhino ran towards his friend.

"Yeah", Predator panted and dropped monster on the ground. "This was a nasty one...but I think I managed pretty well."

Creature was whining, which made both of the heroes to shut their ears.

"What a noise...SHUT UP!", Rhino slammed spidertopus, which blacked out by hit.

"Those creatures are strong...we need all our strength to beat them."

"I know...but hey! This must be one of the villains or heroes, who is infected. Let's take it to Connors so that he can examine it", Rhino lifted the monster over his shoulder.

"Agreed", Predator nodded.

Back at Triskellion, Connors had gathered samples of octopuses and was examining them. If his idea was correct...he could make a cure while mixing their DNA with human and spider ones. Since despite everyone got bitten, biological combinations were still there.

 _Let's hope I'm right..._

"Connors!"

Connors turned around surprised, as his team arrived.

"What are you doing here? I thought that..."

"We knocked one of these uglies out", Rhino told. "Or...Tobias did."

"My pleasure", Predator bowed.

"Really? Well...uhh...put it here", Connord pointed towards the table.

"Eww...they are even more ugly being looked at this close", Rhino shivered.

"But it needs to be done. Hmm could it be...?", Connors leaned to look. And suddenly, he gasped.

"No way...it must be!"

"What?"

"I think that I found a way to cure them! But I need something..."

"Well, tell us what we need to do", Rhino nodded.

"You see...I think that while putting a piece of octopus, spider and human DNA together...I can make a cure against this disease. I already have octopus one...but spider and human ones are missing."

"I see...", Predator muttered.

Rhino rubbed his chin...and then he realized.

"Wait a minute...are you saying that...?"

"Yes...we need Spider-Man's DNA. He has both spider and human DNAs mixed together. A sample of his blood would help a lot", Connors nodded.

"Okay, then this should be easy! Finding a one person in time from the city with millions of people...sure, absolutely!" Predator lifted his hands.

 _"Connors...",_ Rhino leaned to whisper. _"Where do you think we can find Peter? He could be anywhere!"_

 _"I don't know...but you must try. Meanwhile, I work as fast as I can. Find Peter, whatever it takes! He is our only hope..."_

"Okay then, let's go pal", Rhino grabbed Predator and headed out. After they were gone, Connors sighed.

 _Find him, please...before it's too late!_

 _-o-o-o-_

Octavius was rolling at the corridor. His plan was ruined...well, at some point.

"Boss, what are you doing here? I thought that you went to call Kraven", Morbius stared as Ock came in.

"Plans changed...dramatically. Release all the hymenopterans! Then, we get out of here."

"W-why?"

"JUST DO IT!", Ock hissed. "Then, command Goblin and Bug to the hallway."

A little surprised, Morbius did as was told. He thought that Octavius was out of his mind...but who can ever understand him?

After a couple twenty minutes, all four villains were at the hallway.

"What, we're leaving?! But why?", U-Goblin stared.

"No fair! What about my body?!", King whined.

"SILENCE! Kraven failed...all of my creatures are all over the New York right now. We must get out of here before they come here", Ock said.

"All over the city?! Hah, I knew Kraven was such a tool...", U-Goblin laughed.

"Enough! Now, let's go!"

"But...what about Osborns and Parker?", Morbius asked.

"Oh they won't get anywhere...I will leave a little surprise for them. And you my pet...", Ock gazed Bug. "You know what to do. Operation EAMAYL is all yours."

"Really? Niceeee...!", King grinned.

"EAMAYL?", Morbius asked confusedly.

"None of your business. Now, get all the stuff and move!"

Shaking their heads, U-Goblin and Morbius left.

"Now...make sure that there is no chance. Got it?", Ock asked.

"Yes...you can count on me!", Bug grinned.

Grinning, Ock turned around and disappeared to the corridor. Bug revealed it's wings and flied to the opposite direction.

 _Yummy yummy...I can't wait to have pure flesh!_

So for now, Harry, Norman and Peter were totally on their own. And what does EAMAYL mean? Well...isn't that obvious?

"Eat As Much As You Like...", King sang while flying. "And soon, I have a human body!"

 _"HAHAHAHAA!"_


	93. Buggy Problems

_*Tingling*_

Peter's head was burning like hell. His Spider-Sense was hitting so hard, that young man rubbed his temples.

"Oucchhh…what is that?"

Behind him, Osborns were gazing into the darkness as well. Especially Harry was horrified…he had seen too many brutal things.

"Is there really something coming towards us?", he backed away, while sitting on the ground.

"I don't know…but don't worry son. I'm protecting you, whatever it is", Norman nodded.

"Well whatever this creature is…it sure makes my head going ding dong", Peter muttered, irritated.

Harry was trembling all over his body…what if there was more of those bugs?

"I think we should hide", Norman nodded and got up.

"I agree", Peter nodded and was just about to turn around…when heard something.

"Wait…I hear something."

Hearing that, made Harry gulp.

"W-what?!"

"Shh! Listen", Peter commanded. And then…they heard it.

 _"THUMB…THUMB…THUMB…"_

When Harry heard that voice, his face turned white.

 _No…NO! NOT AGAIN!_

Peter and Norman sharpened their hearing.

"What…what is that?", Norman asked.

"I don't know…but it sounds like something hits against walls", Peter nodded.

" _THUMB…THUMB…THUMB…"_

Harry lifted himself up and started to back away. Norman turned around and watched him.

"Son…what's wrong?"

"It's…it's those voices again!", Harry panicked.

"What voices?", Peter and Norman stared.

"I heard those voices when I went to find Bernard…and then that monster appeared, taking me to it's nest. And before it pushed me over the edge…I heard it again…"

Norman and Peter looked each other, then to Harry and finally over their shoulders.

" _THUMB…THUMB…THUMB…"_

"Could it be that…that creature is here?", Peter prepared himself to fight.

"I don't know…and I'm certainly not gonna wait and find out!", Norman turned around. But Harry had already reached a long way back towards where they came.

"Harry, where are you going?!", Norman yelled.

"I can't stay here…not if that ugly or those bugs are coming! I already witnessed their brutal actions too closely!"

"But don't wander off! You get lost!", Norman offered his hand.

Harry was just about to stop…when heard it again…much closer.

" _THUMB…THUMB…THUMB…"_

"T-they're here! AAAAHHHHH!", Harry screamed and turned around, running into the darkness.

"NO, SON! Don't go alone!", Norman started to run after his son. "I CAN'T LOSE YOU!"

"Mr. Osborn! Harry!", Peter yelled after them. Gazing over his shoulder, he turned around and ran after Osborns.

 _Damn it…we are never getting out like this!_

Harry ran…he was so horrified. He didn't want to die…no way.

"HARRY, STOP!", Norman yelled. Peter ran right behind him.

"HAR! Come back!", he yelled his friend.

But Harry was too horrified to stop. And suddenly, he lost his balance and fell.

"AAAHHHH!"

"HARRYYY!", Peter and Norman both yelled. When they finally reached on the spot they saw him falling…it was empty.

"SON! Answer me! Where are you?!"

"Where did he go?! He was right here!", Peter gazed all over the tunnel.

"I don't know…but we need to find him! Harry! Son!", Norman landed to his knees and threw bones away.

"Sir…what are you doing?"

"What does it looks like?! Help me Peter, please!", Norman begged.

Nodding, Peter landed on the ground as well and started digging. They searched and searched…but not a trace of Harry.

"I can't believe it…how can he vanish just like that?"

"He can't! I won't allow it! I WON'T!", Norman fastened his moves.

Peter gazed his pal's father…and was really worried.

 _Don't worry Harry…we won't leave you at this time! I promise_.

 _-o-o-o-_

"AAAAAHHH, HELPP!", Harry screamed as he landed through the darkness. He tried to stop moving…but couldn't.

"DAD! PETER! HELP!"

Suddenly, Harry came out of the tunnel and landed on his stomach to the ground. Grabbing his nose, young man coughed.

 _Why…why always me? I can't even think how many times I got hurt in here…_

Lifting himself up, Harry took a look where he landed. And that place…he knew it well.

 _No…no way!_

Harry was staring horrified those same, dirty walls and floor covered with bones. He was back at King's nest again.

 _But…but how?!_

Jumping up, Harry ran on the spot where he got out last time. But it was covered.

 _Grab...now what do I do?!_

Heart beating, Harry examined the whole room. But there was no way to escape. He didn't even find a place where he came.

 _I gotta get out…before that thing comes!_

Suddenly, Harry heard scratching. Backing against the wall…and then to his horror, King flied in from the small hole which was on the roof.

 _OH NO!_

"Well well, look whose here. My future body's offspring! Where did you leave your friends?"

Harry didn't answer. He covered his head with his hands and trembled.

"This place brings so many memories…here is where we first had action. With that old pal of yours…I guess you miss him much?" Bug grinned.

When Harry heard that, he lifted his gaze.

"You…you MURDERER! Because of you, Bernard died!"

"Tsick tsick…he was such a nice meatball. But as soon as I'm finished with you…I'm gonna go and have him for dessert! And speaking of which…wanna say hello to my little allies? But I bet you already know them", King gazed over it's shoulder. And to Harry's horror again…a bunch hymenopterans appeared from the hole and landed down.

"No…not those things!"

"Hmm...let me see. Oh…there is us against you, sick little runt. Not very good opportunities to win…but since I'm so nice, I give you a chance to save yourself."

"Huh?", Harry stared.

"Yep…I offer you a trade. If your old man surrenders, I will let you and that friend of yours out, unharmed", Bug nodded.

Harry stared…shocked.

"But…what would you do with Dad…?!"

"You already know that. It's up to him, does he love you so much that is ready to sacrifice himself for you."

Harry started sobbing…and landed to his knees. Wasn't this enough already?

"I…I don't even know where they are. I lost them…"

"Well, I do. You landed into an old nest of mine. It's so small…so moved in here. But now…let's get them here, shall we?", King whined. And then, a group of bugs left.

"Hey…not those! They will kill them!", Harry panicked.

"Oh don't worry…they are listening to me. Just wait", King grinned.

Harry gazed up…feeling tears rolling down.

 _Oh Dad…if there is only some way I could save you…_

 _-o-o-o-_

Norman threw furiously bones away. This stupid place took his son once again…he could not bear anymore of it.

"Mr. O…I can't see any possible hole where Harry could have fallen. Maybe what we saw was just an illusion or something", Peter tried.

"Well where he could have gone then?!", Norman yelled, frustrated and scared. "I'm going insane…I can't stand this! NO, NO and NO!"

Peter sighed helplessly and watched as Norman kept digging. They all were going crazy…it will take a lot of recovering to get over this.

 _If we get over this…maybe never._

And then, Spider-Sense started to act crazy again. But at this time…noises were much more closer.

Peter gazed over his shoulder while Norman was too busy throwing bones away.

 _Whatta…? It sounds like whining…_

"Sire…get up."

"Huh?", Norman lifted his head. "What's wrong?"

"I can hear something coming…and it's much closer than last time", Peter stared forward.

Norman hesitated a little, but then stood up. Both of them gazed into the darkness…and suddenly, Peter grabbed Norman's arm.

"Run…"

"But why? We need to find Harry…"

"I SAID, RUN!", Peter yelled and forced Norman to move. Gazing over their shoulders, they saw a group of hymenopterans coming fast towards them.

"Oh my god…", Norman panted and started running.

"Not again…there are too many of those things! I can't possibly take them down!", Peter yelled.

Bugs were moving like a thunder, while whining and approaching Peter and Norman.

"Where…where are we going?!", Norman yelled.

"I don't know…just keep running!", Peter yelled. But suddenly, he lost his balance and fell down.

"Peter!", Norman turned around.

"Don't worry about me, just keep going !", Peter yelled. Then, hymenopterans jumped onto his back and covered him.

"AAHHH!"

"NO, LET HIM GO YOU MONSTERS!", Norman ran to save Peter. He could not let those bugs to hurt him. But when he was just about to hit them…he felt how those monsters covered him too.

"GET OFF ME! NOO!", Norman screamed.

Now, both Peter and Norman were surrounded by bugs. After getting caught, monsters took them with them.

"Where are they taking us?!", Peter asked.

"I don't know…get off me! I'm not gonna let these creatures to stop finding my son!", Norman answered, angrily.

Bugs moved fast. Both Peter and Norman were horrified what will happen. After a long feeling trip, bugs stopped in front of the wall. And then, threw duo to some hole in it.

"I'm seriously having enough of this!", Norman screamed.

"Oh really?! Well try to be here three months and speak then!", Peter spat back.

After falling, Peter landed on his stomach on the ground. When he was just about to get up, Norman came after him and fell straight on young man's back.

"Oh…sorry! Are you okay?"

"Yeah…as soon as you get off me…", Peter muttered, face against the floor.

Norman got up and helped Peter as well. Then, they examined where they were.

"What is this place? Another cellar?", Norman asked.

"No idea…", Peter muttered and turned his head. And then…he saw Harry, curling into the corner and sobbing.

"Sire…look!"

Norman turned to see where Peter pointed. And he gasped as he saw his son.

"Harry!", Norman began to run.

Harry lifted his gaze, eyes red. He looked horrified.

"No Dad…get out of here! You need to go!"

Norman stopped, confused. And then, Peter sensed something again.

 _What now…oh come on!_

"We need to get out of here! I can feel that something…", Peter was cut off as to everyone's horror, King flied in from the hole.

"Well well, looks like my brothers and sisters managed on their mission! Hello again!"

Peter backed against the wall, while Norman tried to run to Harry. But Bug landed in front of him.

"Oh hello my body! So nice to see you!"

"Give me my son, now!", Norman commanded.

"All in good time", King nodded and walked to Harry, grabbing him between it's claws. "But first, we are gonna have a little chat."

Biting his lip, Norman gazed his trembling and crying son, then back at Bug.

"Very well then…what do you want?"

"I want to offer you a deal which you might like, very very much."

Norman gazed Harry, then Peter and back at King once more.

"A deal? What deal?"

"Well, as you can see, I have your brat in my clutches. I could kill him at anytime I want, like right now…", it put one of the claws on Harry's throat and rubbed it.

"NO! DON'T!", Norman screamed. Peter could do anything, but stare. After all, he had seen horrible things too.

"Oh yeah…but since I'm not a monster, I give you a choice. It's up to you, what is the result."

"Just spit it out what you want", Norman spat.

"It's very simple. If you agree to be my body, I will let your kid go. If not, I will kill him, right in front of you", King nodded.

Peter and Norman's faces turned into a shock. Harry closed his eyes and trembled, like he was going to die.

"Are you crazy?! I'm not gonna agree with a thing like that!", Norman shook his head.

"If that's what you wish. Well, I guess your brat's life is not important enough then…", Bug made a little cut on Harry's cheek.

"I SAID, STOP THAT!", Norman yelled, face red with anger. He could not bear to see his son getting hurt anymore…no more.

 _No more…no more. I can't…now it's my job to protect him as a father._

"I…I agree. I be your body…just let Harry go."

Both boys gasped while King grinned.

"Now we talking…very well. Come here!", King grinned and threw Harry away. Peter took a fast run to his friend and knelt down next to him.

"You okay Har?"

Harry didn't answer. He was trembling and cried violently, while gazing his father.

Feeling like to start crying as well, Norman nodded to boys, sadly. Then, he walked to Bug, who grabbed it's tail around him.

"Now, let's go and finish what we started. Everything is ready", King started to drag Norman with it, towards the hole. Harry gazed his father and cried silently. Peter watched helplessly him and then Norman, who looked back with a look which nearly killed him.

"Dad…", Harry whispered, while letting tears to fall down. Norman watched his son, and realizing that this was the last time of seeing him, broke his heart.

 _"I love you…",_ he whispered back. When Harry noticed that, he landed on the ground, grabbing his head and yelled his pain out.

Peter watched this all…and then felt how rage took him over. He once promised to be there for his loved ones and friends…and like Aunt May and Uncle Ben once said…as long as you are surrounded by love, nothing else matters.

"Now let's see…hmm how I'm gonna get you up there? Well, there is plenty of time to try. One, two…", Bug started.

"ENOOOUUUGGGHHHHH!"

All three turned to see Peter, who jumped up and stared King, eyes burning and hands put into fists. Harry gasped…he had never seen his friend so furious.

"Excuse me? You've gotta problem punk?"

"Yeah…YOU! WHO THE HELL YOU THINK YOU ARE?! You are NOT torturing my friends like that!", Peter yelled.

King turned around, holding Norman behind it.

"Phew…what is wrong with you people? No wonder why master said you being out of your mind…"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not…LIKE I CARE! But I've had enough of this shit! Three months of nothing but torture, depression, pain…AND IT ENDS NOW!", Peter yelled and took a fighting position. "Come and get me fuckface…if you have guts!"

King stopped moving…and stared Peter, eyes burning.

"What…did…you…just…call…me?"

"You heard me. Or are you scared?"

With that, King threw Norman on the ground and started to approach Peter.

"Bad mistake kid…bad mistake. AND YOU ARE GONNA DIE FOR IT!"

Harry stared, not believing his eyes. Peter, who was always so cheerful, full of spirit, happy and optimistic…was full of anger. And that anger scared him.

 _Pete…is that really you?_

Norman panted as he was freed. Then, he took a fast run to his son and grabbed his arms around him. Harry flinched of surprise, but then, returned to this act.

"Don't let me go…don't let me go!", young man cried and trembled.

"Don't worry I won't…not now, or ever!", Norman comforted his son.

King chased Peter all over the room. Despite boy didn't have his costume, he still had his powers.

"You little…just wait until I catch you!"

"Don't worry…not gonna happen!", Peter yelled.

Osborns watched as Peter fought. Seeing him like this…was so weird. Young man managed pretty well, but then stepped into a bunch of bones and lost his foot.

"Pete!", Harry yelled and tried to move. But Norman didn't let him.

Turning on his back, Peter panted. He was exhausted…web shooters would help a lot.

"And now…time to finish this! Say goodbye!", Bug made a fly…and revealed it's claws. Realizing that he didn't have time to get out of the way, Peter turned his head…and spotted something on the floor. Grabbing it quickly…

 _"AAAHHHHHHHHH!"_

It was the most painful scream no one had ever heard. Norman covered Harry's head, making sure that his son would not see anything.

 _"YOU…YOU LITTLEEEE…!"_

 _"THUMB."_

Now, the nest was filled with silence. Norman opened his eyes slowly and lifted his head up. And what he saw, made his face white.

"Oh…dear…!"

Bug laid at the floor…a huge piece of metal slashed straight through the head. And there was no doubt…monster was dead. Peter was on his back and panted heavily.

"What is it Dad? What happened?!", Harry leaned his head. But Norman covered it again.

"Nothing…nothing for you to see son. Peter, you alright?"

"Well…yeah…sort of. Only one little problem…"

"What?"

Winching in pain, Peter lifted himself up. And Norman gasped as he saw one of bug's claws slashed in young man's chest.

"Oh no…!"

"What?! What is happening?!", Harry asked. "Let me see Dad!", young man managed to yank Norman's arm away. And when he saw his friend, he gasped.

"Pete…PETE!"

Peter stared back…until fell on the ground. Osborns took a fast run to him and knelt down.

"Pete, Pete! Talk to me buddy!", Harry shook Peter.

"This is horrible…we can't never get him to the hospital in time!", Norman muttered.

"But we have to! Or else…", Harry was panicking.

"No Har…you guys get out of here. I'm sure you can do it…", Peter panted.

"No, I'm not leaving you behind!", Harry shook his head.

"It's okay pal…I'm just having a rest…", Peter closed his eyes.

"No Peter, stay awake!", Norman held boy's head.

"No…no!", Harry started sobbing. He rubbed his side…and then his hand hit on something.

"Huh…?", he put a hand into his pocket. And then…pulled a needle from there.

"What in the world…?"

"Harry…what is that?", Norman asked.

"It's…it's that needle which was used to cure you. But how…?"

"Son…there is a piece of paper on the floor. It fell from your pocket."

Gazing down, Harry took a piece of paper in his hand and read it out loud.

 _"Harry my young friend…when you are reading this, I'm gone. I just wanna thank you for all of those adventures you gave me. Your courage, spirit and kindness helped me to feel something which I lost a long time ago. What is that feeling? I bet you already know. And you are probably wondering how this needle got into your pocket…well I put it there when you were sleeping. I knew you would need it sooner or later, you just didn't notice it because you can't feel your legs. But I hope that this will help you…and you are able to go home and beat that monster Ock. And say hello to Norman and Peter from me, they are really lucky to have a son and friend like you."_

 _Bernard_

Harry stared the paper…and then needle. Wiping his eyes, he turned to see Peter.

"Dad…we must use this needle to cure Peter. Or else he will…"

"But…", Norman was worried. "What about you?! Look those…"

"Dad…look at Peter! He is dying! I can get better…somehow. But if we don't do this…Spider-Man will die. My best friend will die. I can't let that happen", Harry coughed.

Biting his lip…Norman finally nodded. Harry gave the needle to his father who sank it in Peter's arm. At first nothing happened…but soon, Peter jumped up.

"Wow…what…where?"

"You were far from here…", Harry smiled and gazed Norman, who rubbed his son's shoulder.

"Okayy…", Peter looked puzzled. This was getting even more weird.

"Well then, I think we should get out of here", Harry nodded. "To far from…", he was about to see King's corpse, but Norman stepped in front of him.

"Ummm yes…let's find a way out of here. Any ideas?"

"Not really…", Peter shook his head. Then, all three heard voices behind them.

 _*Whining*_

"W-what is that?!", Harry was trembling.

"Now what…?!", Norman muttered and pulled Harry close to him. "Like we don't have enough troubles already!"

"Guys…look", Peter gulped.

"Hmm?", Osborns turned to look. And trio gasped as they saw hymenopterans gathering to eat King's body.

"Gross…", Peter held his mouth and stomach.

"Just disgusting", Norman turned Harry away from the seen. "Those creatures are just horrible!"

Bugs ate…and after they were done, they groaned, satisfied. And then to Osborns and Peter's horror…they focused on them and started approaching.

"What…what are they doing?!", Osborns stared.

"I think…", Peter stepped in front of them. "I think we are gonna be next on the menu! They are planning to eat us…and we can't escape!"


	94. Out At Least

**Predator vs. hymenopterans written by _Nobel Six_ **

* * *

"TAKE THIS UGLY!"

Predator and Rhino were searching Peter and Osborns all over the city. Spidertopouses were all over Manhattan, Brooklyn…and soon would hit to towns and areas near by if they don't find a cure in time.

"Where on earth Connors thinks we can find Spider-Man?!", Predator yelled while blasting monsters away. "It's like searching for a needle in a haystack!"

"I don't know…but we must! And I'm not giving up until we find him!", Rhino answered.

"Well let's hope that city won't be destroyed before that…"

Rhino looked over his shoulder and ran faster. Spider-Man helped him once…now he needed to return that favor.

 _I'm gonna find him…Ock won't win!_

Just too bad, that two heroes were heading towards the wrong way...since Peter was underground, not on top of it.

 _-o-o-o-_

Hymenopterans approached Harry, Peter and Norman while whining hungrily. Trio were forced into the corner, and there was no escaping.

"Oh darn…we're trapped!", Peter shielded Osborns with his hands, since he was the one with powers.

"I knew this nightmare wasn't going to end! We are gonna be eaten alive…and I'm only a teenager! I'm too young to die!", Harry held his head, eyes closed.

"I'm not gonna be their meal! No way!", Norman tightened his grip of Harry and gritted his teeth.

"Dad…what were you gonna do? We are without weapons, the only exit is at the roof and we are surrounded by blood eating monsters! Unless you can fly, we don't have much chance!", Harry said.

Norman gazed Harry…and hated to admit that his son was right. Chances to survive were likely zero.

"But…I want that you will see what the world has to offer! You aren't suppose to end your days like this! I…I can't let that happen!"

"Dad…I won't blame you about this. I'm just glad we are gonna face our doom together…I could not live alone, without you!", Harry gazed his father and then Peter. "If we are gonna die…at least we are gonna be together."

Peter gazed Harry…and smiled a little. Harry smiled back and put his hand on his friend's shoulder, squeezing it.

"It's okay Pete…you did your best. You are gonna leave like a true hero", Harry nodded.

Blinking his eyes, Peter grabbed Harry's arm, which was on his shoulder.

"Thank you Harry…and I'm glad I was able to see you one last time before…", boy couldn't finish his sentence.

Little tears in his eyes, Harry nodded and turned to see Norman, who gazed boys with a sad look.

"Dad…it's fine. Really", Harry smiled and Peter nodded as well.

With a heavy heart, Norman smiled a little. He pulled Harry to his chest and squeezed his son tightly against it. Then, he put his another hand on Peter's shoulder. Then, all three turned to see bugs.

"Okay…this is it. Let's hope it will be quick…", Peter bit his lip.

"Yes…Harry, close your eyes. I don't want you to see them", Norman commanded.

Harry obeyed. Then, all three closed their eyes and prepared themselves. If they were really going to die…at least they were together.

Hymenopterans whined so loudly, that Harry's head hurt. He rubbed his temples…and then something came to his mind.

 _The cave…that's right! We have to get to the cave of elements!_

"The cave…the cave! I...I have an idea!", Harry opened his eyes and yanked himself away from Norman's grip, starting to hit against walls.

"Son…what in the world you're doing?!", Norman stared. "Get back here!"

"No Dad… I have to find the entrance! It will help us!"

"What entrance? Harry, what are you talking about?", Peter asked.

"In this nest is a doorway to the cave of elements…I bet Bernard told you about that?", Harry gazed Norman.

Norman stared…and then remembered.

"Yes…it was that place where you found a cure for us! Is it really here?", he gazed around.

"Yeah, and we must find it!", Harry continued hitting walls.

Peter stared…he didn't know what was going on, not at all. But this whole adventure had been anything, but normal. So, why some mystical cave wouldn't be here?

"Let's hope you're right Har…you try to find the entrance! In a meantime, I keep those busy", Peter took a piece of metal and started hitting bugs with it.

"Dad, you try from another side, I search this wall", Harry nodded.

"Not in a million years! You are staying close to me. You search, I cover you", Norman stepped in front of his son, shielding him with his hands.

Sighing, Harry turned around and kept searching. There was no time to argue.

 _Come on…where is it?_

"Come on uglies, let's see what you can do!", Peter hit hymenopterans.

"Son…hurry!", Norman rushed.

"I'm doing my best!", Harry answered, frustrated. He hit and hit…but no entrance.

 _Come on…please! We don't have much time!_

Peter fought against bugs as much as he could. But there was too many.

"Found anything yet?"

"No!", Harry yelled. "Give me some time!"

"I'm afraid it's a bit hard…I can't keep them away!", Peter kicked bugs away.

Panicked, Harry fastened his moves. He hated his bad luck…why there was never good luck instead?

 _Please…please…where are you?!_

Norman gazed as Peter fought, while trying to protect his son the best way he could. And suddenly…heard whining above of them. Gazing up, he saw how one of the bugs landed from the roof, fast towards him and Harry.

"Whatta…oh my god!"

"Mr. Osborn, Harry! Look out!", Peter yelled.

Harry was too deep in his searching, that didn't notice bug opening it's mouth…

 _I need to find it…WHERE IS IT?!_

Norman turned around and gasped what was about to happen.

"HARRY!", he grabbed his son and pulled him out of the way just in time and landed on his back, while having Harry in his grip.

"Take this you freak!", Peter threw a piece of metal which slashed the bug.

"That…that was close!", Harry panted heavily. "Thanks Dad!"

"Anything for my boy", Norman smiled.

Harry smiled back…and then his gazed hit on something. One corner of the room was glowing in a blue light.

"YES, YES, YES!", Harry yelled and jumped up. "I found it! It's in that corner over there!"

Norman gazed where Harry pointed and saw it too.

"Okay…well let's go!", Norman lifted Harry in his arms and ran towards the light. Soon, he managed there and put Harry down, who started hitting the wall.

"Peter!", Norman yelled, trying to get his attention. "Harry…why doesn't it open?!"

"I don't know…OPEN!", Harry kicked the wall. And then it started to glow brighter.

"It's opening! PETE!", Harry yelled.

Peter fought…and was really exhausted. There was just too many bugs…he needed his costume.

"PETER, HURRY!", both Norman and Harry yelled. Peter turned his head and saw what Osborns were pointing.

"Sorry guys…but I gotta go!", Peter took a fast run and jumped on the wall and climbed through it, finally landing where Osborns stood.

"Okay…it's this?", he asked.

"Yeah…and I have to warn you. It might tickle a little", Harry nodded.

Before Peter could answer, bright light surrounded him and Osborns. And then…they fell.

"What's happening?!", Peter yelled.

"Don't worry, it's a part of this!", Harry yelled back.

"Let's hope so…or else I don't know what I'm gonna do…", Norman muttered and held tightly his son's arm.

"Dad, it'll be fine. Just wait until you see…AAAHHH!"

Soon, all three landed on the ground. Norman landed on his back and Harry straight onto him, which made his father to catch breath.

"Dad, Dad! Are you okay?"

"Yeah…", Norman muttered and sat up. "Are we there?"

"Well we should be…but where is Pete?", Harry turned his head around.

"Not again…", Norman helped him and Harry up. "Wasn't he right beside us?"

"Well yes but…", Harry nodded, but then heard Peter yelling.

 _"I'm here guys! I got stuck!"_

"Where?", Harry walked further. But then, he lost his balance and was just about to fall, when Norman grabbed him.

"I hate this…I will never get my feel back!", Harry sobbed.

"Yes you will, I promise. And until then, I'm gonna be your legs", Norman smiled and lifted his son in his lap, and started walking.

"Dad…you shouldn't stress yourself out. I bet you are as tired as we", Harry nodded.

Norman gazed his son…true, he was tired and exhausted. But Harry's health was much more important…every time he saw him like this, cracked his heart.

"Oh Harry…don't worry about me. You on the other hand…since now we cured Peter, we have to find another way to help you. And I'm so worried…you look pale since you gave so much blood. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah…", Harry lied. In reality, he felt so weak and sick…but didn't want to worry Norman.

Soon, Osborns spotted Peter on his knees.

"What happened?", Harry asked as they reached to him.

"My leg got stuck into something", Peter muttered. Suddenly, something started to glow in front of them.

"Uhh…what's happening?!", Peter and Norman stepped back.

"Just wait…", Harry grinned.

Light came closer…and then it came to the seen.

"And…welcome to the cave of elements", Harry nodded.

Norman and Peter both stared, not believing their eyes. They walked further and saw those same ice covered walls in many different colors, like Bernard and Harry did once. And it was the most beautiful seen in their lives so far.

"Wow…what a place!", Peter walked further.

"It's amazing…look all those colors", Norman gazed up.

"Cool, isn't it? This is where we found those potions to cure you. I sure missed this place…", Harry smiled.

Norman and Peter gazed Harry and nodded. Then, they walked to the center of the room.

"In here, were those potions and a book which Bernard used to make the cure. Too bad that…", Harry's mouth dropped.

"What son?", Norman asked.

"The book…is back here! But how...?! It was left to the hideout!"

"I don't know…but can really anything here be explained by common sense?", Peter walked to the table and took the book in his hands. "So…how do we open it?"

"Last time I opened it…by using my blood. So maybe it works again…", Harry muttered.

"What?! You opened this with your blood?! What else you are hiding from me?", Norman gazed, horrified.

"Dad, it's not like that! I...uhh…", Harry dropped his gaze.

"Well one thing is for sure. I can't get it open", Peter tried.

"Do we really need to open it?", Norman asked.

"I think it will help us. I just use my blood again", Harry started.

"No young man, do not even think about it!", Norman shook his head.

"Dad…we all want to get out of here. If you let me this one more time, I promise I will never argue with you again. I won't even beg to rejoin The Academy. I understand now how worried you are. I will do as you say and stay home, stay safe", Harry begged.

Norman bit his lip…why it was always Harry? Why no one else?

"Fine then…but if that is not working, we forget the whole idea. Got it?"

"Yeah", Harry nodded as Norman put him on the ground.

"So…what did you do last time?", Peter asked as he gave the book to his friend.

"I…I just held my hand like this", Harry put it on top of the book. But nothing happened.

"It…it worked! Come on!", Harry shook the book.

"Hmm…could it be that you need to give blood like…literally?", Peter asked.

"That's right…well, I just make a little cut…", Harry started, but Norman grabbed his arm.

"I didn't agree that you hurt yourself. Forget it."

"Dad…don't start, please! We need to take risks!", Harry protested.

"And you are always paying it with your health! NO!"

"Would you just sometimes listen to me?! I wanna go home! I'm hurt, exhausted, scared and emotionally hurt! I have spent so many nights while being scared for my life…scared for you both! I CAN'T STAND THIS!", Harry burst to cry.

Norman watched his son and then Peter, helplessly. Once again, he hurt his son's emotions. Sighing, he put his hands on Harry's shoulders and rubbed them.

"Very well then…do it. God, I don't know how we are gonna get over this…"

Sniffing and rubbing his nose and eyes, Harry nodded and then, asked Peter to make a little cut in his arm. Hesitating, Peter did as was asked, while feeling Norman's gaze burning his back.

Harry let his blood to fall on the book. And then…it opened.

"It worked…good job pal!", Peter nodded. Norman stared, not believing his eyes.

Trio started to read the book. There was nothing what Harry didn't already know. But then, something caught his attention.

"Wait Peter…go back."

"Huh?", Peter took a step back and opened a page Harry pointed.

"Wish Of Bearer…what is that?"

"I don't know. What does it say?", Harry asked. Peter cleared his throat and read.

 _"Wish Of Bearer is hope which comes from the bottom of a person's heart. Whoever opened this book by using it's own blood, is granted to make one wish. But choose wisely…and think is the answer really what you want to know."_

"I can't believe it…", Norman muttered. "Some hocus pocus what you get when you risk your health. That's it?!"

"I think so…but since Harry opened this before, you are free to make a wish", Peter nodded.

"Me? Well uuhh…", Harry muttered.

 _What should I wish? I really wanna go home…but I would like to see how Flash and others are doing. I'm worried about them._

"Well I think your decision is clear son. Wish us to get home", Norman put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry bit his lip…and then closed his eyes.

Peter and Norman waited…but nothing happened. After a while, Harry opened his eyes.

"Did…something happen?"

"No…should it have?", Peter asked.

"I don't know…", Harry muttered. But suddenly, they heard talking behind them.

 _"This is not good…I can't make a cure without Spider-Man's DNA!"_

"Is that...?!", Peter gazed Osborns, who stared back. Then, they whipped around…and their eyes widened.

"Oh my…Connors!", Peter gasped.

 _"_ Huh?!" _,_ Connors turned around. And he couldn't believe it…he saw Peter and Osborns standing in front of him, as some kind of holograms.

 _"Oh my god! Spider-Man, you're alive! I knew it! And Norman and Harry are with you! So good to see you all!"_

"Wait wait…can you see us?!", Peter asked. "And how…?!"

 _"No time to explain! We need your help Peter! The city is under attack_!", Connors looked horrified.

"What?!", Peter and Osborns stared.

 _"Yes…Octavius created some monsters…all the heroes and agents are transformed into them! And that's not all…Kraven and his soldiers got bitten as well. And right now, they are all over the city!"_

All three listened, horrified. What Ock had done?

"Connors…what exactly happened? If the city is under attack…oh my god! Aunt May! Flash and others!", Peter was white.

 _"I tell you everything later. But now, I need your blood for the cure! Where are you?",_ Connors asked.

"We are in an old mental hospital, outside the city", Peter told.

 _"Oh yes…of course! How stupid I am! Well, I send a message to Rhino and Predator to get you here. They are looking for you."_

"Rhino? And who is Predator?", Peter asked.

 _"Well, Rhino helped me through this case. I will tell you the details as soon as you get here. Now, wait there!",_ Connors nodded. And then…he disappeared.

For a moment, any of the group said anything. They were too stunned.

"Okay…what was that all about?! How did Connors see us? And what he meant city being under…?", Norman turned to see Harry. "Son…?"

"Well uhh…I kinda hoped to see how things were at The Triskellion. Sorry Dad…I was just so worried about everyone…", Harry muttered.

Norman stared…and was just about to open his mouth, when Peter stopped him.

"Well I think you did pretty well Harry! I just hope you are able to get better, since you used the cure on me…"

"Don't worry, I will", Harry coughed violently. "At least I hope so…"

Peter gazed his friend, deeply worried. And he was worried for Aunt May and his friends.

 _Damn you Ock…_

"So…", Norman straightened his tie and put his hands on Harry's shoulders. "I don't know what happened...but how do we get out of here?"

"Connors said Rhino is coming for us with some…guy. I'm sure they will find us", Peter nodded.

"But how?! We are underground! Even if they found this place…it will take forever to find us here…", Norman was stopped as he heard voices.

"What…what is happening?!", Harry looked scared.

"I don't know…but it sounds like…", Peter gazed up…and gasped.

"Oh my god…they got through the roof!"

"What?!", Osborns gazed up. And they saw hymenopterans crawling in from the hole they made…and landing on the ground.

"No, no, no, no…GIVE ME A BREAK!", Norman yelled furiously and backed him and Harry to the corner.

"Aren't those uglies ever gonna give up?!", Peter started kicking them away. "I swear I'm gonna kill them all!"

"Looks like not…they really want to eat us", Harry trembled. And then, one bug turned around and spotted him and Norman.

"Dad…DAD!", Harry yanked Norman's arm. "It's coming!"

Norman turned his gaze and gasped. He pulled Harry behind him, while shielding him with his arms.

"Don't you dare to come near my son, monster!", he hissed at bug.

Hymenopterans surrounded Peter to another side of the cave. There was no escaping.

"Guys…I can't fight against them! I'm…I'm too exhausted!"

Norman and Harry looked Peter, and then bugs. Harry shivered…and realized that there was no escaping indeed.

"Dad…there is no way to run. And…I'm exhausted too. I have to give up…"

"What?!", Norman turned his head. "No way!"

"Please…don't make me to stand this any longer! I beg you…", Harry held his father's arm. "Just be close to me…this one last time."

Norman bit his lip…and then, walked to his son, hugging him and rubbing Harry's hair. Then, they gazed Peter, who nodded sadly, while landing on the floor.

Harry wiped his eyes and then, buried his face into Norman's chest and closed his eyes. Norman gazed him…and closed his eyes as well.

 _Why…why this had to end like this?! I failed so badly…I will never forget it!_

Hymenopterans whined. Both Osborns and Peter prepared themselves…and hoped it will be quick.

 _This is it. At least we are all together…forgive me Aunt May!_ , Peter thought.

 _*Rumbling*_

Suddenly, loud noises made bugs to run into the darkness. Trio opened their eyes and looked surprised. And then came a loud explosion, which made everyone to cover themselves.

"Hah, looks like someone needs a little help here!"

Peter, Norman and Harry lifted their gazes…and their mouths dropped. They saw Predator standing in the middle of the room, grinning and arms crossed.

"Who…who are you?!", Peter stared. And then, Rhino came behind him.

"Is everyone okay? Peter, there you are!"

"I told you we find them!", Predator nodded.

"Yeah yeah…but hey, let's get out of here!", Rhino offered his hand. "We don't have much time!"

"You take your friends to safety. I have some things to handle here!", Predator slammed his fists together and gazed whining bugs.

Rhino nodded and commanded Peter and Osborns to move.

"How did you find us?", Harry asked.

"Well Connors sent a message that he tracked you down to some old mental hospital and told about Ock's plans. And Predator was able to locate you by examining body sounds. But now, we need to get you to The Triskellion Peter. We need Spidey's DNA for the cure."

"Wait a minute...you...you know?!", Peter asked.

"Yes, I figured that out a while ago. And Connors knows too, don't ask me how", Rhino shook his head.

"And...who is he?", Norman gazed over his shoulder.

"Oh he is Tobias Lexington, alias Predator. He's been a great help and is a friend of ours. But now, hold on!", Rhino grabbed all three and jumped in the hole where they came.

 _*BATTLE!*_

"Okay uglies...ready to rumble?", the armored hero taunted his enemies, to which they responded by flying straight at him, to which Predator raised his right gauntlet and began firing his submachine at them, effectively killing them. Predator's victory was short lived however as he could hear more of them in the distance, far away at the second, but getting closer with each passing second.

"Aegis, activate Predator Vision", Predator ordered his AI.

 _"Request acknowledged, activating Predator Vision_ ", Aegis informed the armored hero as his armors eyes began to glow orange, as he was now able to see through the surrounding environment, and through the walls, allowing him to see his opponent, or rather an entire army making there way towards him.

"This don't look good", Tobias mused as he could see his enemies getting close to him. "Don't like my chances at fighting them in this location, I'll need to find a better area to fight", he muttered under his breath as he began looking around for a better area to do battle with the rapidly approaching bug army. Then he happened to look down and saw something that made him smile, the basement, complete with the cooling and heating tubes. "Let's take the fight to the basement, if I can lure them down there, I could trap them there and then take them out with one swoop", he mused as he began to make his way towards the basement, spotting a staircase he ducked in there hoping he could quickly make his way down stairs before the bugs caught up with him.

 _"Enemy at six o'clock"_ , Aegis warned Tobias as he quickly turned around and was met by a bug flying straight at him and knocking him down a flight of stairs. Tobias moaned as he laid sprawled on the floor, pain in his back from being knocked down a flight of stairs.

 _"This is no time for lying down on the job, get yourself back in the fight!"_ , Aegis instructed Predator as he shakily got to his feet.

"Why did I install you with the ability to insult me?", Predator said with a moan as he rubbed his back. His moment of rest was short lived however as the bug that had knocked him down had flown down the stairs and now as flown between him and the door to the basement.

"Seems I got to go through you to get to the basement!", Predator growled as he eyed his enemy. The bug quickly rushed at him only to be caught by Tobias outstretched hands. The bug clawed and bit at Tobias's armor, the armor held as Tobias took his next move, "Aegis activate the flamethrowers!", Tobias ordered as he struggled to keep the bug in his hands, suddenly he heard his gauntlet whir, and Tobias knew what that meant, his submachine gun had now become a flamethrower, throwing the beast of him Tobias raised both his gauntlets and activated his flamethrowers. His gauntlets roared like dragons as fire erupted from them and set the ugly bug on fire.

The beast howled and screeched as it flew helplessly in circles as it was engulfed in flames, then its corpse dropped to the ground and continued to smolder.

"Well that's one down, who know's how many left to go", Tobias mused as he stepped over the charred corpse and opened the door to the basement and stepped inside. Once inside Tobias took a look around and was already formulating a plan. The only way into the basement was also served as the only way out. But how to lure the bugs in? Suddenly Tobias had an idea. He pressed a button on his leg and out popped a small rectangular cylinder. The device he now held in his hand was a decoy grenade, once the pin was pulled it would emanate multiple loud bangs for a few seconds, and Tobias knew those seconds could be all it took to lure those monsters down to the basement.

"Got to take them all out once they are down here, can't risk even a single one escaping, Aegis what are my... explosive options?", Tobias pondered as he could see the monsters getting closer through his Predator Vision.

Aegis brought up several explosives that the armor currently held and Tobias began looking through all them, "Let's see here, the C-4 might do the trick, Aegis, give me all the C-4 we got, we're dropping the building on these monster", Tobias said as he punched his hand into his palm.

Several minutes later Tobias had planted all the plastic explosive at the key parts of the basement, "Only thing left to do is to draw them down here." the armored hero mused as he put his decoy grande on the ground and pulled the pin. Instantly the grande emitted loud bangs, and judging from all the noise upstairs it would appear that his enemies had heard the noise and where making their way towards the basement at lightning speed. "Only thing left to do is to get myself out of here", Tobias said as he began to make his way back upstairs in order to evacuate the building. Suddenly the worst possible thing happened, his grenade stopped working a whole 40 seconds early, cutting off the noise.

"No, not now", Predator said in a panicked voice as he bent down and tried to get the grande to work again, but to no luck.

"Crap, I'm going to have to stay down here and draw them in", Tobias growled as he punched the wall, cracking the concrete foundation. Tobias stood there shouting curses at the bugs in an attempt to finish drawing them in. Roughly half a minute later Tobias stood in the middle of an entire bug swarm, his flamethrower the only thing keeping him from being munched on.

"I'm going to have to stay down here to detonate", Tobias said in a low whisper upon realizing that there was no way for him to confirm killing them all unless he stayed behind.

Dropping to his knees Tobias said four words, "Aegis, blow the charges...", he ordered. In the few seconds before detonation he found himself wondering if his armor could take the explosion.

"About to find out just how tough this armor is", he whispered as he heard a beep, and the world around him exploded into flames, completely engulfing him with debris and fire. All he could hear was the crashing of the building above him and the screeching off the bugs at they where incinerated by the explosion or crushed by the falling debris, and Tobias could only be left to wonder if he was next. This lasted for two more minutes before all things went deadly quite around the armored hero.

 _*Game over*_

"Am I still alive?" Tobias asked aloud, his response came a few seconds later as his HUD showed his vitals, signaling that he was still alive.

"Well kinda...if we ignore the bug slime", Rhino grinned and ran to his friend, followed by Peter and Osborns.

"It was a very hot battle...had to smash the whole building down. Hope that's okay..."

The group turned to see hospital, which was now only a pile of rocks. And it meant, that those nightmares were finally over.

"I cant' believe it...", Harry was trembling as he gazed all those familiar trees, grass, gray clouds...and felt wind blowing his hair. "We got out...WE GOT OUT!"

"Yeah...fresh air! I've missed this view!", Peter smiled.

"Dad...we got out! Now we can go home! FINALLY!", Harry grabbed his arms around Norman. "I thought that we were going to die...", he started sobbing. Norman rubbed his son's hair and smiled.

"Yes son...yes we did. I promised we will get out...and we did. And now...we can put these happenings behind and start recovering."

Peter watched Osborns and turned to see Rhino.

"Rhino...if the city is really under attack, I must go home and get my costume from there. Then I must go to Connors asap. While we're doing that, your friend...?", he gazed Predator.

"Name is Tobias", he shook Peter's hand. "So you're the famous webslinger everyone misses so. Nice to meet you kid!"

"Hey and thanks of your help. And these are my friends, Norman and Harry Osborn. Could you take them to safety?"

"Hey", Harry coughed.

"Hello", Norman greeted while holding Harry by his shoulders.

"Nice to meet you. Sure I can take them to safety, it's very risky to run out here without protection", Predator nodded.

"But Peter...I wanna help you and our friends!", Harry said.

"Harry, you are sick and need to rest. I have to help the city, but I promise we see after everything is fixed. Just go home, I see you soon!", Peter started running. "Come Rhino!"

"But...!", Harry yelled after his friend as Peter and Rhino disappeared into the woods.

"Son, Peter is right. You need to rest and we must get to Oscorp before something happens. I'm sure he can manage, he has help. Come on", Norman offered his hand.

Sighing, Harry finally nodded and went with his father and Predator. Gazing over his shoulder, he smiled a little.

 _Save the city pal...show what Spider-Man is made of. And good luck!_


	95. The City in Chaos

**Squirrel Girl fighting part by _Nobel Six_**

* * *

Peter and Rhino ran fast through the city. Spidertopouses had already reached far…and there was no time to lose.

"Eww…those things sure are ugly!", Peter ran, covered by Rhino.

"You have no idea…are we at Queens yet?"

"It's a couple blocks away. Let's move!", Peter fastened his running.

 _I hope Aunt May is okay…_

It felt like it took forever, but soon Parker's house appeared to duo's gazes. Peter felt his heart boiling…oh how much he missed home. Being locked up those four months were horrible.

Reaching to the door, Peter opened it. To his surprise…it wasn't locked.

 _Hmm… I hope Ock is not here like last time…_

"Rhino, I'm gonna get my costume. Stay guard", he nodded to his partner.

"Aye aye sir!", Rhino lifted his thumb up.

Nodding, Peter shut the door behind him. It was still a little bit weird that Rhino was on his side…but it was a really nice surprise.

"I…I'm back! Aunt May?", Peter yelled.

No answer.

Heart beating, Peter took a fast run towards his room. He was just about to open the door, when his Spider-Sense went on.

 _Are those monsters here?!_

Preparing himself, Peter whipped around…

 _"BANG!"_

Grabbing his head, Peter landed on the floor, feeling pain taking him over.

"Take this you monster!"

Opening his eyes, Peter gazed up and met his aunt, who was holding a frying pan.

"A-Aunt May! You're okay!"

When May recognized who this person was, her eyes widened.

"P-Peter?!"

For a moment, they stared each other. And then, May threw her weapon away and knelt down, grabbing Peter into a hug.

"Oh Peter honey…you're back! I'm so relieved!"

"I'm so sorry Aunt May…running off like that. You must have been worried sick…"

"You have no idea…I was really worried about you! And your friends were as well", May nodded.

"I shouldn't have ran off like that…I'm so sorry. So sorry…", Peter started crying.

"Oh sweetheart…it's not your fault. We should not have acted behind your back. You were mad for a good reason. But we never wanted to hurt you."

"I know that now…believe me", Peter nodded.

"May I ask, where have you been all this time? You should know that Harry has been worried sick about you…", May started.

"I know…I met him and Norman. And we talked things over…everything is okay now", Peter smiled a little.

"Really? What happened?"

Peter took a deep breath and quickly told his aunt everything about that torture what Ock made him and Osborns face all those months. Some of the details were so brutal, that May didn't want to hear.

"Oh my god…what a lunatic that man is! Hurt an innocent people like that!"

"Yeah…and now thanks to him, all of my friends are infected and running all over the city. I have to help them…Spider-Man has to", Peter stood up.

"Are you saying that…?", May gazed.

"Yeah…I realized that I can't just throw it away. Spidey is a part of me…I can't live without it."

Smiling, May stood up as well.

"Well in that case…your costume is in your room. Miles took it after you threw it away…just in case."

Turning around, Peter's gaze got brighter. Passing May, he opened the door…and saw his costume in the showcase.

"Hello buddy…did you miss me? Sorry I left you", young man opened the case and took his costume.

May waited…and then Peter walked out of the door, with his suit on. It was good to see him wearing it again.

"I really missed these", Peter gazed his web shooters. "But now…I have a city to save! Stay here and you will be safe", Peter put his mask on. Before he could go, he turned around.

"Aunt May…thanks for not giving up on me."

"No problem…you are always my hero Peter, whatever you do. Now go to save everyone sweetie…and be careful", May hugged her nephew.

"I will. See you soon!", Spidey jumped out of the window.

"Okay Rhino, let's go and save the city!", Spider-Man webbed ahead. Gasping, Rhino ran after him…it was so good to see the familiar wall-crawler back at business again.

May gazed out of the window and watched as Spider-Man disappeared into the darkness. Feeling happy and worried…May wiped her eyes. Something was different since Peter disappeared…he was much more stronger. Just like his uncle.

 _Good luck honey…guide his way Ben!_

 _-o-o-o-_

The Triskellion, Connors was waiting for Spider-Man. He couldn't finish the cure without him.

 _Come on…come on! Hurry…_

Walking back in and out, Connors gazed towards the city. He could hear those monsters whining in a distance…and he had the one Rhino brought, in his lab.

Walking, thinking, walking…it felt like taking forever. But then…

"CONNORS!"

Turning around, Connors saw Rhino waving to him…and he was with Spider-Man.

 _THANK GOD!_

"Spidey! God am I glad to see you!", he ran to his friend. "Where on earth have you been?! Are you okay?!"

"It's a long story…I tell you all later. But what are those creatures Ock designed? What is going on?!", Spider-Man asked, confusedly.

"Well, Octavius created a thing called spidertopus a mix of spider and octopus. I was forced to help Kraven to build a chamber…and Web Warriors were first to be injected. Then they…kinda bit others and…", Connors muttered.

"I see…well I'd rather not know the details! I have seen them enough already. But you said you need my blood for the cure, right?"

"Yes, follow me", Connors pointed towards the lab. Spidey and Rhino ran after him.

"I already have octopus one, but since you have both spider and human genes, I think we can have a double match while using your blood", Connors took the needle. Spider-Man rolled his sleeve up and let Connors to take a sample.

"Great, now I just have to put these together", he went to finish his work. After a half and hour, dose was ready.

"Is it done?", Spidey stood up and pushed Rhino on his side, who had fallen asleep.

"Huh, what?", he opened his eyes.

"It's done. Thank you", Connors smiled.

"No problem. But how can you know if it's going to work?"

"Well…I have one of them here", Connors led Spider-Man and Rhino into another room. There, was one spidertopus chained on the wall.

"Eww...yuck", Rhino grabbed his mouth. "They even smell horrible!"

"Is this one of the heroes or villains?", Spider-Man leaned to look.

"Yes, Predator knocked him or her out. Did you meet him?", Connors asked.

"Yes I did, he saved me and Osborn of getting eaten alive. He is taking them to safety right now…and I actually have a favor to ask."

"Oh, what?"

"Well, Harry was forced to eat some poison Ock gave him…he is badly hurt and his legs are paralyzed. Could you help him?"

"I see…well I could try as soon as I see him. But now, we need to see if this cure works…", Connors approached the sleeping creature and gave it a sting.

All three stared and waited. At first nothing happened, but then…monster started screaming and finally…slime, horns and skin dropped off.

"I think…I think I need to go the the bathroom!", Rhino grabbed his mouth and ran away from the room. Spidey and Connors gazed after him and then turned to see monster, who had transformed back to Squirrel Girl.

"Wow, it worked! Great job Connors!", Spidey landed to his knees and made Doreen to lean against him. "Squirrel Girl, it's me, Spidey. Can you hear me?"

"I can't believe it…so I was right! If only I had known this before…I could have stopped Otto…", Connors muttered.

"Don't blame yourself, this is Ock's fault only. And I'm gonna fix this", Spidey nodded. Then, heard muttering.

"W-what? Where am I?", Squirrel Girl opened her eyes.

"Hello girl. You've been…well. Long story", Spider-Man smiled.

SG stared Spidey and Connors and finally lifted herself up.

"I remember now…it was…your team Spidey! I remember they yelling for you before…"

"Yelling?", Spidey looked worried. "What were they yelling?"

"Sorry, can't remember clearly. I was blacked out soon after that", SG apologized.

Spider-Man thought, feeling guilt taking him over.

 _Oh man…where I led you guys into?!_

"Sorry to stop your conversation, but we need to make more serum to cure everyone. We don't have much time!", Connors nodded.

SG and Spidey nodded and followed Connors into the lab. Soon, Rhino came there as well.

"Feeling any better?"

"Yeah…but hey! Squirrel Girl, so good to see you! So the cure worked, you were right Connors!"

"Yes, but enough talking now. I'm working", Connors made more serum as fast as he could. After long feeling moments, he was ready.

"Here", he gave three medicine pistols to all three heroes. "These are filled with medicine. According to my calculations, there should be enough to cure everyone."

"But…those things can infect others while biting people and I bet that they have already done that. How can we fix that?", Rhino asked.

"I have a plan for that too", Connors continued. "Since your teammates were first who were infected, I think that once we cure them, it's kinda activates a chemical reaction, since they are communicating by using their senses. So when there are no leaders anymore…"

"It stops everyone, since they get confused without their leaders! And then we can get everyone to same place and cure them all at the same time!", Spidey finished.

"That's right, very good thinking", Connors smiled.

"Thanks. Well, I guess this is our call then. Ready heroes?"

"Yes!", SG and Rhino nodded.

"Good. I see you later Connors!", Spidey nodded and left, followed by his allies. Connors gazed after them, hoping for the best.

 _-o-o-o-_

The city was totally…in chaos. People were yelling and running for their lives, some were even infected. It would take all strength to fix this.

"Okay team, target lies ahead. Try to find Cho, Miles and Flash first! Once we cure them, everything is more easy", Spider-Man yelled.

"But how do we find them among these people? They could be anywhere!", Rhino yelled back.

"Connors told that despite being in a monster form, original powers are still there. So search monsters who spit web and it should be a piece of cake. Let's split up!", Spidey went to another direction, while SG and Rhino separated too.

"You have any idea what we are looking for?" Rhino asked the squirrel heroine as they raced down street after street looking for traces of the Web Warriors.

"All we have to go on is that there powers are still in tact, so we find any webbing, we find the Web Warriors", SG said simply as she had her eyes on the upper levels of the tall buildings, looking for any traces of her mutated friends. Suddenly she just felt to look behind her and was met by one of those monster quite literally flying right at her and it swept her right off her feet and carried her right up into the air and off the ground, which left Rhino screaming her name.

"What the-get off me!", SG yelled as she recovered from her initial shock and tried throwing a right hook at the flying monster that had quite literally swooped her off her feet, but upon noticing how high up she was she decided it wasn't in her best interest to be dropped.

 _I cant fight him in mid-air, and I don't want to be dropped, what do I do, what do I do?,_ she thought frantically as she tried to come up with a battle strategy. Suddenly she noticed something that her flying foe was flying straight for, a flag pole sticking out of the side of a building, the sight made the squirrel heroine smile, now it was a waiting game, grab for the pole to early and she would risk tipping off her abductor, grab to late, and she would miss her chance. The few seconds ticked away like hours, and SG thought she was going to be sick to her stomach, but alas her chance came as she got into the perfect range.

"Take this!", she yelled as she grabbed unto the flagpole and held on for dear life, her plan seemed to be working as the pole held steady and forced her enemy to stop flying upwards and it was now trying to yank her free from the object she had grabbed unto. Now all she had to do was get her leg free- there! She managed to get her leg free and delivered a fierce kick into the creatures right eye which made it howl in pain and release it's grip on the perky heroine, but SG wasn't done. She jumped off the flag pole and jumped unto the creature and punched it right in its ugly face. Her punch seemed to disorient the creature as it plummeted from the sky with SG holding on waiting for the right moment.

Her moment came a few seconds later as she saw that she was close enough to the ground to safely depart from her enemy. With her natural speed and agility she kicked off the creature and performed a perfect back flip before landing in a heroine pose. Her enemy however was not so graceful with its landing as it face planted itself into the ground.

"That's going to make your ugly face even uglier", SG taunted her fallen enemy with a small laugh. However her victory was short lived as a noise from behind her made her turn around and she now saw that she was about to be completely swarmed by more of those hideous creatures. However a loud roar made them stop moving forward as the creature that had tried to abduct her had risen from its injured state and stopped all other from approaching her, it was obvious to Doreen that this creature wanted to beat her without any help from it's friends. The other creatures backed off and went to cause more damage to other parts of the city, leaving SG and her enemy to now take place in a stare down.

It looked into Doreen's fierce brown eyes with it's jet black ones, suddenly it roared and fired blue energy blasts at her.

"Since when could they do that?!", Doreen shouted as she ducked and weaved around all her enemies attack. Then she remembered what Connors said about how the infected kept all their special abilities, and she quickly put two and two together.

"It seems I found myself Iron Spider", Doreen mused as she rushed forward and delivered a punch to its face, or at least tried to. The creature wrapped her up and raised her in the air above it's open mouth, and it was clear to Doreen what the beast was going to do.

"Oh no you don't, I have been asleep for months, I'm so not going to end up your next meal!" Doreen raged as he pulled out her pistol filled to the brim with medicine and took aim, however the beat seemed to know what was in that pistol and instinctively swiped it away, the pistol seemed to fall in slow motion and Doreen realized that if that gun broke it would mean her doom. Using all her remaining strength she manage to pull herself slightly free and grab the pistol and fired off a shot, bull's-eye.

"Well done Doreen!", Rhino ran to her friend as SG panted heavily, while creature fell on the ground, blacked out. Soon, it revealed to be Cho.

"Well it wasn't so piece of cake like Spider-Man said", SG muttered and lifted herself up. "But we have one spider cured, that's for sure!"

"If this was Cho...it means that Miles and Flash are still out there somewhere. I wonder...", Rhino muttered, but then spotted something climbing up at one of the buildings. And it was using webs.

"Bingo! Spider spotted, over there!", Rhino began to run. "Get Cho to safety, I take care of this one!", he yelled over his shoulder.

"Yes sir!", SG grabbed Cho over her shoulder and ran to different direction.

Rhino fastened his moves...and then finally stopped and gazed up towards where this creature was going.

"Okay...steady now...", Rhino took the pistol and pointed it towards the spidertopus. Biting his lip...he shot. Waiting...and then he heard a snap, whining...and then creature fell down.

"Uhhh ohh...", Rhino ran circles, while reaching his hands. Luckily, he was able to grab his friend, who transformed back to Miles.

 _So sorry you had to suffer because I was so stupid..._

Putting Miles on the ground, Rhino gazed around. Then, he spotted Spider-Man above of him.

"Spider-Man! We found Miles and Cho!"

"Well done Alex! Two down, one more to go...and there he comes!"

Rhino turned around and saw how Flash ran towards him, whining furiously. Preparing himself, he put his hand into fist...and hit with all his strength, which made monster to fall backwards and land on his back. Spider-Man came down and shot the cure, which transformed Flash back to himself as well.

"Well done pal!", Spider-Man gave Rhino a high five. "Now, all what we need to do is to lure everyone to Time Square. There, we give them a little surprise. Follow me!"

It didn't take long for heroes to gather all of the monsters together. It was like Connors guessed, monsters were lost without their leaders. Now, they just whined and didn't know what to do.

"Okay...let's bring our friends back, shall we?", Spidey gazed his teammates. Nodding, SG and Rhino ran circles, while shooting everyone. And one by one, they transformed back to normal.

"Wha...what happened?", Cho rubbed his head and sat up.

"No idea...why are we here, at Time Square?", Flash shook his head.

"I'm as confused as you...but look, we are back to normal!", Miles looked happily his body.

"You sure look much better like this. Good to have you back guys!"

When trio heard that voice, they gazed each other, being surprised. And when they lifted their gazes and saw Spidey, they jumped up.

"Spidey...Spidey! YOU'RE BACK!", Miles ran and grabbed his arms around Peter.

"Good to see you too buddy!", Peter smiled.

"I can't believe it...you came back! Where have you been?! What happened?!" Cho and Flash stared.

"It's a long story...but I promise I tell you everything back at The Triskellion. Now, we need to get everyone there, so that Connors can examine you."

Nodding, three spiders went to help others. Meanwhile, Spider-Man went to see Kraven and his soldiers, who were tied up.

"How the hell I got here?! Oh now I remember...it was you Rhino! You hit me!", Kraven gazed him, angrily.

"Luckily he did", Spidey crossed his arms and stared Kraven. "Without him, Ock would have even succeeded!"

"Spider-Man...how can you be here?! I thought that..."

"I know everything", Peter interrupted. "Ock's plans were to take over the city...but it won't work anymore! And you have plenty of time to think your sins in the cell. Get them to jail!", Spider-Man commanded agents, who took furious Kraven and his allies away.

"This is not over! You hear me bug brain?! Octavius will take care of you! As well of you Rhino!"

"Bye bye Kraven, enjoy the junk food!", Rhino grinned and waved. When he was gone, he turned around.

"You did it Pe...I mean Spider-Man. City is saved, thanks to their hero!"

"Well, this was some kind of a case. But hey, let's go to tell Connors happy news!", Spider-Man pat Rhino's shoulder and swung towards The Triskellion.

 _-o-o-o-_

Every agents and heroes were examined by Connors and were having a rest after being blacked out for a long time. It will take time to get over this.

"Well, it seems that everyone are recovering nicely", Cho came into the lab.

"Good to hear...finally, these nightmares are over!", Flash laughed.

"And that's all because of you Peter", Miles turned to see him. "You saved us. We owe you a lot."

"No...I owe you. I'm so sorry how I yelled at you...you only wanted to help me and I treated you guys like trash. I'm so sorry...", Peter apologized.

"Well, we shouldn't have acted behind your back. Since that is why you ran off and got caught by Ock...and what he did to you and Harry! Four months of torture and being locked up in some mental hospital...sick!", Miles shivered.

"I have to admit that it was very...hard and horrible experience. I have never seen Harry so hurt and scared...he's been through a lot", Peter said.

"I can only imagine...Norman was forced to hit his own son! And then you were in a coma and he had to risk his health...he is such a tough guy! He could have been killed while giving so much blood...", Cho muttered.

"Yeah...I'm really worried about him. But I hope Connors is able to help with his legs...I owe so much to him. My life", Peter nodded again.

"Well, luckily Norman apologized his behavior. Maybe this case taught him something. I swear I'm gonna kill Ock if I see him!", Flash slammed his fists together.

"I know Norman learned his lesson. You should have seen how he trembled in front of me...and it reminded me that love is what for I fight everyday. And when I saw Aunt May, I can't even describe those feelings what I felt. I'm gonna have a long chat with her...she deserves that."

"We are just glad that you're back. We missed our leader!", Miles smiled. "Ock can't ever take Spidey away!"

"Speaking of...do you know where he is?", Cho asked.

"No idea...I haven't seen him since we escaped. But don't worry, he is gonna pay what he has done", Peter smiled.

Three spiders smiled back and turned to see as sunset made horizon deep red. Gazing it, Peter sighed of happiness.

 _So beautiful...finally these horrible times are over. After all, what else could happen?_

 _-o-o-o-_

"I can't believe it...look at this! My special hideout...gone! Nothing but a bunch of rocks!", Ock hissed with anger.

"Who on earth could have done this? I mean...there is nothing left", Morbius stared.

"Oh I know exactly who did this. Two the most hated enemies of mine...they even killed my precious pet! I swear when I get my hands on them..."

"Hate to bring more bad news, but I was flying above the city...and Spider-Man cured all the spidertopouses", U-Goblin landed to the ground.

"What?!", Octavius turned around. "Spider-Man is back?! What about Kraven?"

"Caught...looks like your great plan got ruined completely", U-Goblin crossed his arms.

Ock gazed his allies...and then, turned to see his gone hideout. He felt how anger took him over.

"AARRRRHGGGHHHH!", madman yelled and threw bones over his shoulder that Morbius and U-Goblin had to jump out of the way.

"So Parker got his costume...he thinks he has won. But this is not over...follow me!", Ock turned around and started rolling.

"Where are we going?", Morbius asked, confused.

"Oh you see...I have one last ace up in my sleeve...and I guarantee that it will repay all these losses...", Ock started to laugh manically and thought.

 _Bad mistake Parker...bad mistake. Your nightmares are not over...not at all. Best is yet to come._


	96. Ock Strikes Back

Meanwhile, when Peter was saving the city, Predator was taking Osborns home. They had to take a longer way, since those monsters were mostly in down town.

"So…you are a self learned hero?", Norman asked while pushing branches away.

"Yes, I learned things all by myself. When no one is there to boss you around, is easy to make your own path", Predator nodded, carrying Harry. He offered to take boy and while being exhausted, Norman happily accepted his help.

"Wow…that's awesome! I once wanted to be a hero as well", Harry told.

"Did you now? Why not anymore?"

"Because this young man here did something very stupid and landed into coma because of it", Norman gazed over his shoulder. "And he is certainly not going to have any heroic ideas anymore."

Harry grunted and showed his tongue to his father. That made Tobias laugh.

"There it is…oh I sure have missed of seeing it…", Norman pushed last of the branches away and came to the street.

"Wow…where do you guys live?!", Tobias gazed up as Oscorp was glowing in a sunset. Harry gazed up as well, feeling how emotions took him over.

 _It's been so long…home! Finally home…_

Norman walked to the door and opened it, pointing Tobias to follow him. Then, they went into the elevator and headed up.

"I'm gonna have a shower as soon as we get home…I can smell that hospital dirt in my clothes", Norman rubbed his suit.

"And I'm gonna have a nice nap…", Harry muttered, feeling tired.

When the elevator came up, all three walked to the door. Norman opened it…and Tobias could only, but stare.

"Holy…THIS is where you live?! Seriously?!"

"Well it's not much I know, but…", Norman began.

"Are you kidding?! This place is HUGE!", Predator lifted his hands…and almost dropped Harry.

"Yikes!", young man yelled.

"Hey, watch it!", Norman panicked and was ready to grab his son, but Tobias managed first.

"Oh sorry…guess I got distracted. Where I put you?"

"Put him on the couch", Norman pointed. Predator did as was told and put Harry carefully to lay down.

"How are you feeling son?", Norman knelt down and rubbed Harry's hair.

 _"Good I guess…well…at some point. I'm just so tired…",_ Harry whispered.

"Then sleep now. And tomorrow, I'm gonna have a talk with my best doctors how to make you feel better."

"Okay", Harry smiled a little. Norman smiled back and got up.

"I just remembered that I have to get some stuff from the lab. Could you…?", he gazed Tobias.

"Sure, I keep an eye on him", Predator nodded.

"Thank you. I'll be back soon", Norman smiled at Harry and walked out of the door.

"I wanna thank you as well of your help", Harry smiled at Tobias. "Without you, we would be eaten alive by now."

"My pleasure young man", Tobias nodded and sat down.

"So…do you have a family?"

"No, I'm an independent person. Having a family would bring a fear of losing someone."

Harry gazed Predator…and seemed to be thinking. It was so funny as he thought about this all…a couple years back, Norman hardly cared about of him being existed. Well maybe not like that, but they never spent time together before. Bu now…his father had changed a lot. He was much more warm, caring and emotional.

 _"Of course I care about my company…but it's just money and business deals. They can be replaced…but no one can replace you."_

"I understand…kinda. Well I mean that…", Harry didn't know how to finish.

"Oh you are young my boy! Life does not always have answers. And sometimes it's better that way", Predator nodded.

Smiling a little, Harry decided to open a TV. When he did so, there were news going on.

 _"The city is under attack, people are running and yelling. Where are The Avengers when we need them?! Look all this chaos my dear watchers! I could bet, that it has something to do…",_ Jameson was chewing his mouth.

"Oh my god…", Harry sat up.

"Looks nasty…I wonder…", Tobias muttered.

Harry bit his lip…he was worried.

 _Pete…where are you buddy?_

 _"Looks like we can't trust anyone anymore…taking care of ourselves could be this town's motto from now on! Children and women getting caught…"_

 _"Well hello everyone! Did you miss me? I'm back!",_ Spider-Man's face appeared on the screen.

"No way…it's Peter! He made it!", Harry yelled happily. "YES!"

 _"What in the…not you! I thought that you finally understood your futility_ ", Jameson was furious. _"Get_ _off my face, creep!"_

 _"Well nice to see you J.J! I really missed your beautiful and warm voice! But if you excuse me, I have a city to save. Byeee!",_ Spidey waved and webbed away.

 _"I didn't finish! Get back here you little…!"_

"What a jerk", Harry shut the TV. "Never shutting his big mouth."

"I have to agree", Tobias crossed his arms. "Those lungs must have some special powers since they never get tired."

Harry laughed a little, which made his bones hurt and because of that, he coughed violently.

"You're okay?", Predator asked.

"Y-yeah…my bones are just a little bit hurt", Harry smiled.

"Well, I hope you get better. You must have been terrified under that lunatic's control."

Wiping his eyes, Harry nodded. All of those nightmares would haunt him for a long time…suddenly, sleeping with Norman sounded a wonderful idea since before, Harry felt annoyed that he hardly got any privacy.

"I wonder what's taking Dad so long…he's been gone almost one hour", Harry gazed his watch.

"One hour? Is it really that late?", Tobias asked.

"Yeah…well, maybe he found some work to do. He is always working late."

Smiling, Tobias changed his position. But then, lifted himself up and gazed towards the door.

"Hmm…"

"Huh? What's wrong?", Harry asked.

"Well…", Predator started. But suddenly, turned around.

"GET DOWN!", he pulled Harry on the floor and shielded him with his hands as from the door came a loud explosion, which made both doors to slam against the wall.

Coughing, Harry lifted himself to a sitting position. His whole body was burning.

"W-what was that?!"

"I don't know…stay put", Predator told and stood up. But suddenly, he was slammed against the wall by U-Goblin.

"Y-you!", Harry gulped. "Not again!"

"Hello, almost son of mine", U-Goblin grinned and slammed struggling Predator under his foot. "Missed me?"

Trembling, Harry took a hold of the cough, trying to lift himself up. But U-Goblin pushed him back down.

"Wouldn't do that, if I were you. I could crush you at anytime I want."

Trembling, Harry sat down. Wiping blood from his cheek, he gazed up.

"What…what do you want now?! Didn't you torture us enough already?!"

"Well, it wasn't my idea to come here. I don't care of seeing your ugly faces any more than has to", U-Goblin answered.

"Have you looked into the mirror perhaps? Because if I had that face of yours…I would be happy to be blind!", Predator spat.

Grunting, U-Goblin gazed down.

"Was that a mock?"

"Do you even know what that means?"

That made green monster angry.

"WHY YOU LITTLE…!"

"STOP!"

Harry and Tobias turned their heads around. And when Harry saw Ock, he backed away a bit.

"Ock…not again!"

"Evening dear boy…again", Ock gazed, grinning.

"Get…get out of here! You have done enough harm already!", Harry trembled.

"But Harry Harry…it's not that simple don't you remember? Your Daddy made a promise, you are still mine. It doesn't matter did you escape or not…I own you. And that does not change."

Trembling even more, Harry watched as Octavius rolled to U-Goblin and gazed Predator.

"Well well, look whose here. Little birds told me that some machine man destroyed my hideout. What are you suppose to be? Wannabe Tony Stark?"

"Well, what are you suppose to be?! An octopus? You sure are as slimy as they!", Predator spat.

"Eww…such weird friends you have", Ock turned to see Harry again. "Like Parker…"

"I told you aren't gonna get away with this! Pete got his costume and Spidey is back…he cured all of your sick creatures. You lost!", Harry spat.

"Oh yes…that imbecile spider destroyed my brilliant creations…I swear I'm gonna strangle him in his own web once I see him!", Ock hissed.

Scared, Harry gazed towards the door. Where on earth Norman was?

 _Dad…where are you?! I would need a little help here…_

"But anyway, I guess I should tell you why I came to visit. As you kindly reminded me, my plan is ruined by Spider-Man. But he is badly wrong if he thinks that he is a winner…since I have something against him…something what will make him to obey."

"And…what that might be?", Harry asked, trembling.

"Oh that is very simple…it's you", Ock grinned.

"W-what?! M-me?!", Harry stared in shock.

"Yep, you heard correctly. I came to get something what belongs to me…and that's you Harry. You are my weapon against Parker. Once he hears that I have his best friend…he will come quickly as lightning. And once he gets there…", Ock put his tentacle on his throat.

A cold shiver ran through Harry's body. He shook his head.

"No…n-no way! I'm not going anywhere! You can't make me!"

"If that's the way you want it…well I guess you don't care about Normie's life then", Ock gazed towards the door. Harry gazed as well…and gasped as Morbius walked in, while dragging Norman with him who was tied up and mouth covered.

"D-DAD!", Harry yelled, sobbing.

"Hawwy! Hon!", Norman mumbled in panic.

"Go to that corner over there", Morbius pointed and put a gun on Norman's back. "Move!"

Angrily, Norman walked to the corner and turned around, face towards his son.

"L-let him go!", Harry trembled. "Right now!"

"It depends on you", Ock answered. "If you are coming with me, I free your father. If not…well, I just simply blow his brains out."

Biting his lip, Harry gazed his father, who watched back and shook his head.

 _God no…I can't let that lunatic to kill him! But I don't wanna go either…_

"I…I…", Harry babbled.

"I give you three minutes to decide. We will be waiting outside. And don't bother to try anything…my ally will guard you", Ock nodded to Morbius. Then, he commanded U-Goblin to follow. Obeying, mean and green dragged Tobias with him and closed the door.

"Three minutes, nothing more", Morbius pushed Norman to his knees and backed to lean against the wall, while pointing the gun towards him. Trembling, Harry lifted himself up and tottered slowly to his father, landing down and revealing his mouth.

"Son…", Norman began, voice trembling.

"Don't worry Dad…you'll be freed soon", Harry started to open robes. But then felt gun on his back.

"Don't try to open his ties. He will stay that way", Morbius commanded.

Trembling, Harry stopped. Norman gazed Morbius, furiously.

"Get that weapon off my son…or else!"

Grunting, Morbius backed against the wall. Norman gazed him and then turned on Harry.

"Harry…I want you to run as soon as you have a chance. You are not going to obey Octavius."

"Dad…I have to go with him! Or else he will hurt you!"

"I know he said like that…but I won't let him to have you. Over my dead body", Norman shook his head.

"But…", Harry began.

"Son…let's not argue about this again. Octavius can't win…he can't break my heart by taking you away…I would not bear it."

Sobbing, Harry gazed his legs and rubbed them.

"Hey, look at me", Norman said. Obeying, Harry lifted his head up.

"Harry…I know you've been through a lot…but I need you to be brave this one last time. Can you do it for me?"

"I…I try", Harry smiled a little.

"Good. And that means you won't go with Octavius…got it?"

"Yeah…"

"Everything will be okay…just trust me" Norman smiled. Before Harry could answer, Morbius began.

"Time's up. Move", he forced Harry to back away. Then, villain forced Norman to get up and covered his mouth once more.

"Hey! Do you really have to do that?", Harry asked.

"Oh shut up brat", Morbius turned to see him. "Get up!"

Trembling even more, boy stood up. But his legs didn't support.

"I…I can't stand! My legs…"

"Arrgghh…I told you to shut up!", Morbius hit Harry on his head, which made boy to fall on the ground, hitting his face against the couch. Soon, blood started falling from Harry's nose and mouth.

"Hew! Hwhat awu woing?!", Norman muttered. "Htop htat!"

"I'm just teaching your brat how to obey. It seems that you ignored his rearing", Morbius rolled his eyes.

Norman was fuming with anger…and then they all heard how Ock and U-Goblin came back in.

"Time has passed. What is your decision?", Ock gazed Harry.

Wiping blood away, Harry gazed Ock, then Norman.

"Well I…I'm not going! Your threats doesn't work on me…Pete will kick your ass as soon as hears that you're here!", Harry lifted himself up and began to run towards the door, ignoring his pain.

"Hey, come back!", Morbius was just about to run, when Octavius stopped him.

"Let him go Morbius…we are just wasting our time here. And oh…look! Isn't moon shining beautifully? Would you like to have a little midnight flight Norman?", Ock grinned.

"W-what?!", Harry turned around.

"Yep…your old man is gonna have a little evening adventure. He's all yours Goblin!"

With that, U-Goblin lifted Norman up and walked towards the window.

"What is he doing…?!", Harry stared.

"Just watch", Ock grinned.

U-Goblin walked to the window and broke it with his foot. Then, he lifted Norman up…and was ready to throw him out of the window.

"Let's see how you can fly…without your glider! Landing might hurt a little though…"

"HEWWP!", Norman muttered, horrified.

"Oh sorry didn't hear you…can't wait to go? Well, one two…!", U-Goblin laughed.

"NO, STOP!", Harry screamed. "DON'T DO THIS!", he ran in front of Ock. "I…I come with you! Just leave Dad alone…"

"Well didn't your mind change quickly…very well", Ock nodded to U-Goblin who dropped Norman down.

"See Normie? I once told you about our ever lasting bond…and now I'm gonna take your life away…just like you took mine."

Norman gazed Ock, anger burning from his face. Then, he turned his face towards Harry, who gazed back, sobbing.

"I think we are ready to go. We have so much things to do", Ock grabbed his tentacle around Harry and lifted him up. "Say bye bye to Daddy!"

Starting to cry, Harry gazed Norman, who looked horrified and panicked, while yanking himself.

"Bye Dad…I'm so sorry…"

"No…NO! Wive wim wback!", Norman yelled.

"Too late for that…lock Normie up with that fool! And then…burn the whole room with your breath!", Ock laughed.

"What?! No! Dad…DAAADDD!", Harry screamed as Ock jumped out of the window and disppeared into the darkness.

"Hawwy…"HARRYYY!", Norman managed to free his mouth. "YOU MONSTERS! I WILL KILL YOU, I SWEAR I'M GONNA KILL YOU ALL!"

"Hah, like you have a chance", Morbius laughed as U-Goblin yanked Norman to one of the cleaning closets. Then, he opened the door where Predator already was, tied up as well.

"Giving you some company", U-Goblin threw Norman in as well. "Enjoy your last moments…it will burn like a fire!", U-Goblin laughed and slammed the door locked.

"You monsters! Let me out!", Norman yelled furiously.

"Looks like you got caught too…this is not good, not good at all", Tobias muttered.

"I have to get out of here…Octavius took my son! Can you open these robes? You have an armor."

"I'm afraid it's a bit impossible…they tied me up with some weird chains…they burn like a fire through my armor. I've tried, believe me."

Sighing, Norman leaned his head against the wall. He failed again…once again, Harry was in danger, sacrificed himself to save him. Just when he promised that everything was going to be fine and he would protect his son...this happened. No wonder if Harry would ever trust his father anymore. After all, Norman wasn't good what comes to keep promises. It's not that he didn't want to keep them…but while having a dangerous enemy like Ock, who had a huge grudge and hatred against him…it made things a bit harder.

"But…I have to get out! Have to! My little boy is out there…all by himself! I…I need to save him! I MUST!", Norman broke down to sob. Tobias gazed him, feeling real pity.

"You know…you are such a brave boy Harry", Ock grinned as they were heading through the city. "Despite my poison and all of these tasks…you have guts to spit at my face. And once Parker hears about this…we are gonna have so much fun!"

Harry didn't answer…just sobbed quietly. He was ready to give up…this was just too much for him to handle.

 _Pete…please save me…I need you buddy!_

"Do you smell that?", Predator suddenly stopped Norman's sobbing.

"What?", Norman lifted his gaze.

"It smells like…FIRE!"

"WHAT?!"

Duo gazed the door and noticed that it was burning.

"Well, that is done. Come on, let's go after boss. Bye bye idiots!", U-Goblin laughed, grabbed Morbius and flied out of the window.

"Shit…they set the door on fire! We are gonna be cooked alive!", Predator muttered.

"No…no way! I'm not gonna allow it!", Norman yanked himself angrily.

"What are you doing?! Pushing me in a little room really helps!", Tobias spat.

"I'm trying to get my phone from the pocket…", Norman muttered. And then, he managed to pull it out.

"Your hands are tied in front of you. Take my phone and call Peter. He's the only one who can help us and save Harry."

"One minute…", Tobias took the phone and tapped Peter's number. Biting his lip, Norman and him waited.

"Come on…pick up, pick up…", Norman muttered and coughed a little.

 _-o-o-o-_

Everyone were celebrating their victory. Web Warrios were playing volleyball outside, when Spidey felt how his pocket was shaking.

"Umm sorry I'm gonna have a little break!", Peter muttered as he gazed the screen. Walking to a quiet place, he answered.

"Evening Mr. O! I guess you got home in one piece? I was coming to see Harry tomorrow, since…"

 _"No time for that now Peter!",_ Norman nearly yelled back. _"Octavius attacked here and kidnapped Harry! I need your help!"_

"WHAT?!", Peter nearly dropped his phone. "Since when…how?! Where are you now?!"

 _"I'm trapped into a cleaning closet with Tobias…I mean Predator",_ Norman answered in panic. _" We are tied up and like that's not enough…but that goblin set the door on fire…and soon, we are gonna be burned alive!"_


	97. Final Hit

**Squirrel Girl & Predator vs U-Goblin by _Nobel Six_**

* * *

Smoke was surrounding a cleaning closet, where Norman and Predator were trapped. It was getting really hot and hard to breathe.

"This smoke is so deep…I can't see a thing!", Predator muttered.

"It's so hot…", Norman felt how sweat gathered on his forehead. "Hard to stay awake…"

"Oh no, don't faint now! That is not such a good idea!", Tobias commanded.

"I need to save my son…Harry…", Norman closed his eyes, hanged his head…and then collapsed.

"I told you not to...! Oh well…never mind! Let's see if I can shield him with my body…", Tobias yanked himself in front of Norman, protecting him from the burning flames.

 _Hurry up webslinger…our lives are in your hands!_

 _-o-o-o-_

Spider-Man was driving fast towards Oscorp with his spider cycle. He had Squirrel Girl and Rhino with him, since the rest of the group were still weak from the attack. Flash insisted to come…but finally stayed behind while Peter demanded it. On one condition – Spidey would let Web Warrios know if he needed any help.

"Damn that Ock…I should have known he was up to something!", Rhino yelled.

"Don't blame yourself…no one can ever know what he is thinking. But kidnapping my best friend was a bad mistake, really bad. And I'm gonna make him pay for it!", Spidey answered.

 _Just hold on Harry…I'm coming._

Soon, Oscorp rose from the horizon. Speeding up, Spidey prepared himself.

"Okay…so what's the plan?", SG yelled.

"It's simple…INCOMING!", Spidey yelled and let his cycle to break the glass. Rolling down the floor and followed by his team, Peter jumped up and turned around.

"Okay people, let's split up! We need to find Norman and Predator quickly! They are trapped in the cleaning closet which is on fire, so it should be easy…"

"SMOKE, OVER THERE!", Rhino's voice stopped Spidey's muttering. Gazing to the corridor, they could see black smoke trail rising towards the roof.

"Let's hurry!", Spider-Man yelled and began to run. When he reached to the corridor, he yelled from the bottom of his lungs.

"MR. OSBORN! NORMAN! WHERE ARE YOUUU?!"

Back in the closet, Tobias lifted his head up.

"Did you hear that? It sounded like…", he gazed Norman, but he was blacked out.

"Great…", Predator muttered. The, he cleared his throat.

"SPIDER-MAN! KIDDO! OVER HERE!"

"Did you hear that? Where it came from?", Spider-Man turned his head.

"I can place it, thanks to my awesome hearing", SG nodded and listened. After a couple ten seconds, she began to run.

"I know where they are! Follow me!"

Spidey and Rhino looked each other and ran after SG. And when they reached to the closet, it was on fire and smoke was too deep to see around.

"I can't see a thing…are they really in there?", Peter rubbed his eyes.

 _"Yes we are! And your friend is motionless! Get us out of here!",_ Predator yelled.

"Shit…how do we…?!", Spidey started, but then Rhino pushed him out of the way.

"Stay back…this might have a nasty sound!", he turned on his side and ran, breaking the door. Ignoring burning flames and smoke, Rhino ran in.

"Took you long enough", Predator coughed a little.

"Sorry, didn't kinda expect this" Rhino nodded and pulled his friend and Norman out. Squirrel Girl ran to get water while Peter knelt down and shook Norman gently.

"Mr. O, wake up! It's me, Peter!"

For a moment, there was no reaction. But then, Norman jumped to sit and coughed hard.

"You're okay sire?", Peter asked while he opened Norman's robes.

"Yes…thank goodness you came!", Norman stood up as he was freed and turned to see Peter. "Octavius took Harry and god knows what he has on his mind...we have to save my son!"

"I'm gonna save him, don't worry. But why would he take Harry anyway?"

"He said that he is gonna have a weapon against you…since you ruined his plans. My boy…", Norman panicked and rubbed his hair.

"That psycho…", Peter muttered. "But don't worry , I'm gonna get Harry back. With my word!"

"Thank you…", Norman smiled a little.

"So…how do we know where he is?", Rhino asked while trying to open Predator's robes. "He could be anywhere by now!"

"I wish I could answer that…but I honestly have no idea", Spider-Man lifted his shoulders.

"But…we have to find out! Or else Harry will…", Norman started.

"We will, trust me sir. But we can't run all over the city without any clues. We need to find some tips where he could be. And I bet he won't harm Harry until sees me. You know how he enjoys playing with people."

Biting his lip, Norman agreed with a heavy heart. He was so worried…and scared what might happen to his son.

"But we don't have time to lose. Rhino, go find any clues you could possibly get. Take Squirrel Girl with you, four eyes are better than two. Meanwhile, I will help Tobias and try to locate Ock", Peter commanded.

"Yes!", Rhino lifted his thumb up and disappeared behind the corner. When he was gone, Spidey turned around.

"Okay…what are these chains he tied you up with?"

"No idea…but it burns like hell, that's for sure", Tobias muttered.

"Hmm…", Spidey rubbed his chin. Then, he lifted himself up.

"Norman, could there be any clues at Ock's lab? I could…"

"Well, we can always try. Follow me", Norman nodded and led heroes into the elevator and finally into the lab where Ock used to work.

"Such…clean and organized place what comes to that idiot's personality", Predator gazed around.

"Weird man, weird habits", Peter smiled and pointed Tobias to sit. Then, he examined his chains closely.

"I have never seen these kind of chains…Ock really knows what he is doing…"

Norman walked circles, while rubbing his sides and hair. He could only think about Harry, his panicked and teary face as Ock took him. He would blame himself about this failure for the rest of his life.

 _Son…please try to hang on! I'm coming…I won't let you go as I promised. Never!_

"Phew…not a clue what this thing…", Peter hit his hand against the table. And suddenly, something came to this mind.

"Wait a sec…turn around!", he commanded Tobias.

"Huh? What for?"

"Maybe I'm wrong but…just do it."

Obeying, Tobias turned around. Peter took a closer look…and he snapped his fingers.

"No way…no way! These chains are made of graphene, one of the world's strongest materials. It conducts electricity very well…so that's why it feels like a snap into skin if you touch it."

"Okay…well does your brilliant mind tell how to break them?", Tobias asked.

"Well since it's build to electricity…we just use it to break it as well. Like a…", Peter started.

"Fine, fine! Just get to work kid."

Grunting, Peter took a little cable in his hand.

"Stay back", he commanded Norman. "And cover your eyes."

Norman backed to the corner and turned look the wall. Then he heard a snap, felt a bright light…and heard a loud thumb as chains fell on the floor.

"Wow…nice work! Well done kiddo!", Tobias nodded.

"That's very impressive", Norman agreed. "But it does not still help us to locate Octavius. And time runs…"

"Hmm…" Peter muttered and rolled chains in his hand. And then…it hit on him.

"No way…that's right! How stupid I am!"

"Huh?", his partners turned to look.

"Graphene…of course! Since it's strong…it will be used in metal industry...and only one place near by needs it very much. That's it! Now I know where Ock is hiding! I'm such an idiot…"

"Really? Where?!", Norman asked, heart filled with hope.

"Well at the harbour! Ships needs metal…what a perfect place to keep prisoners. Come on Predator, I need to contact my friends and tell them to come there as well!", Spider-Man was just about to go, when Norman grabbed his arm.

"Wait! I'm coming with you."

"But Mr. O, it's too dangerous. Wait here, and I swear I bring Harry back soon", Peter nodded.

"Please…I already made Harry to suffer too much while being in a coma. He was so afraid when I left him…and I promised not to let him go anymore. I need to save my son...I owe that to him."

Sighing, Peter finally nodded.

"Very well then…are you sure about this?"

"Yes. But I need you to guard me…Octavius destroyed my armors in case I would try to follow him", Norman said.

"Okay. Well, let's move people! We have one of our friends to save!", Spidey ran to his cycle and waited as Norman sat down behind him. Then, he sped up and jumped out of the window, followed by Predator.

 _-o-o-o-_

 _"Come out come out little spider…come out and play!"_

Harry leaned against the wall, tied up. He was scared…and watched as Ock was putting his chemicals in order.

"I sure missed you my children…papa won't leave you", Ock smiled. Then, he turned to see Harry.

"Why so sad face Osborn? Soon, your best friend will be here and you are reunited!"

"You…you locked Dad up and set the door on fire! How I'm suppose to react?!", Harry sobbed.

"Oh yeah…well don't take this so hard! Normie never loved you...so why would you cry after him?", Ock grinned.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh I've known your father for a looong time. And trust me, he does not love anything, expect his company. He should get married with his office! What makes you think that he loves his worthless, whining and weak brat?"

Eyes glowing, Harry gazed Ock. Did Norman really think like that?

"And you know what Harry?", Ock rolled to him and gazed his face. "Love is a disease. It brings nothing, but weakness and makes your brain pap. Remember that!"

Sobbing, Harry landed on the ground as Ock went back to his bottles. But it was stopped as soon, Morbius ran in.

"Boss…target spotted coming fast this way."

Harry lifted his gaze up, not believing what he heard.

 _Peter…is he really coming to save me?_

"Well, that didn't take long. It's showtime people! You and Goblin know what to do!", Ock nodded as Morbius bowed and disappeared outside.

"Okay, let's go and greet your friends, shall we?", Ock grabbed Harry and headed to the roof.

"It's there…my scanner is getting something", Tobias nodded.

"Really? Well let's give Ock a lesson he will never forget!", Spider-Man yelled and landed on the ground, stopping his cycle.

"Well well, look whose here!", Ock came out from the door and gazed down. "My dear, old enemy…or should I say, enemies?"

"Where is my son Octavius?!", Norman put his hands into fists. "Free him, right now!"

"Oh he is nearby…or should I say…a pretty up high", Ock grinned and gazed up. Spider-Man, Tobias and Norman did as well…and gasped.

U-Goblin was standing at the top of the crane…and dragged Harry in the air by his shirt, above of the water.

"Pretty nice view up there, don't you think? Say hello to your Daddy and friend Harry dear!"

Sobbing, Harry gazed down. Peter and Norman were both in panic.

"SON!", Norman screamed.

"Dad…help me, please!", Harry yelled back, sobbing.

Feeling how rage took him over, Norman turned to see laughing Ock. He was just about to run towards him, but Peter held him back.

"LET HIM GO YOU SICK WACKO! OR I WILL KILL YOU RIGHT THERE!"

"Norman, calm down!"

"Hah hah haa! Do you really think I would do as you say?! No way. You will have him…if you beat me first!", Ock slammed his tentacles together. And then…U-Goblin put Harry to hang from the hook and took a fast fly towards the three heroes.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!", Tobias stepped in front of his friends. Spidey webbed him and Norman out of the way and landed to the ground.

"How do we get him out of there?! If he falls…he can't swim with his legs and tied up!", Norman sobbed.

"I take care of that. Stay cover!", Spidey nodded and webbed towards Harry. And soon, he spotted Rhino and SG coming.

"Took you long enough!"

"Sorry, it took time to place you!", Rhino yelled.

"Whatever! But I need your help! Rhino, help Predator! Squirrel Girl, you and I are taking care of Ock!"

"Yes!", both heroes nodded. Rhino ran to help Tobias, while Spider-Man and SG attacked Ock.

"It was a bad mistake to kidnap my friend Ock! Anything else I can forgive…but not this!", Peter hit Ock on his face.

"Sorry, can't hear you! Spiders are so little…", Ock mocked.

"Well maybe, but surely smarter than octopuses!"

While everyone were fighting, Harry yanked himself and cried. Norman gazed his son and saw how terrified he was.

 _I just can't sit here and watch as he suffers…no way!_

With that, Norman began to run towards the crane. He had no idea how to get Harry down…but would think of something.

"Come and get me fools!", U-Goblin flied as Rhino and Tobias attacked him.

"What's the plan?", Rhino yelled.

"Well…hit with all you've got! AARRRGGHHH!", Tobias kicked Goblin on his stomach. Green monster got furious and hit even more.

Norman ran to the bottom of the crane. Gazing up, he wondered how to get to his boy. And then, he spotted a pile of old boxes beside of the crane. They headed up…and stopped almost exactly where Harry was hanging.

 _Bingo!_

Taking a deep breath, Norman started to climb.

 _And remember…don't look down!_

Ock hit SG and Spidey with all his strength.

"You are always in my way! I should have let my bugs to eat you!"

"They were just disgusting! You have a sick imagination!", Peter spat.

"Thanks for noticing!", Ock spat back.

Harry sobbed as he gazed as his friends were fighting. He hated himself…everyone were in danger because of him.

 _Like I deserve this all…_

Suddenly, panting made young man to gaze down. He saw Norman climbing towards him.

"Dad…? DAD! What are you doing?!"

"Don't worry…I'm coming!", Norman yelled.

"But you could fall! Go back!", Harry protested.

"As soon as I'm getting you off that hook!"

"But Dad…!"

"Son…remember what I said? I won't let you go…not now, or ever! And that's a promise I intent keep!", Norman smiled.

Harry started to cry…he didn't deserve this.

"I…", he started. But then, saw how Morbius flied fast towards Norman in some kind of an armor.

"Dad…DAD! LOOK OUT!"

"Huh?", Norman turned his head. And before he could react, Morbius pushed him off the pile.

"Have a nice fly!", villain laughed.

"DAAAAADDDD! PETERRRR!", Harry screamed. Peter gasped as he saw what was going on.

"Squirrel Girl, help Norman!"

"Yes Spidey!", SG nodded and ran fast.

"AAAAHHHHH!", Norman screamed as he was just about to hit on the ground But luckily SG grabbed him in time. Then, she attacked Morbius with her squirrel army.

"Say hello to my little friends, freak!"

Morbius was too slow to react. And soon, he was slammed on the ground and blacked out. SG tied villain up.

"One is out of the game Spider-Man!"

"Good job! Go and help boys!", Peter yelled.

"Aye aye!", SG nodded and ran to help boys, who fought against Goblin.

"I will kill you runts!", U-Goblin roared and breathed fire.

"Hey, watch it!", Rhino jumped out of the way.

"You sure are tough…couldn't believe it according to your lame brain!", Tobias laughed.

"Oh really?! Well I show you who is the loser here!", U-Goblin roared and grabbed Predator by his foot…and then threw him off the roof.

"Oh no…Tobias!", Rhino yelled.

"Don't worry, I'll save him!", SG jumped after the falling hero. SG folded her arms to her side in order to cut wind resistance as she plummeted towards the falling hero, who adverse to her had his arms and legs spread out in an attempt tp create wind resistance and slow his fall. SG caught up to him quickly and attached herself to his back.

"Hope you got a plan, Aegis has just informed me that we'll hit the ground in less than three minutes!", Tobias said in a panicked tone as the two of them continued to loose altitude.

"I thought you had a grappling hook in that armor?", SG said which caused her armored ally to catch his breath.

"I cant aim with you on my back...wait a second... I got an idea!", he yelled as he pushed a button on his right gauntlet and suddenly SG felt her whole body become fully attached to the armor.

"I've just electrically attached you to the armor, so now we are stuck together, that's step one, here's step two", Predator said as he pressed a button on his left gauntlet and the adamantium gauntlet emitted a hiss and detached from the arm of his armor.

"Take my gauntlet and put it on your right hand!", Predator yelled at the squirrel heroine and she responded by taking the gauntlet and putting it on her right hand, where it attacked itself to her arm with a vice like grip.

"Ok, now what?", SG said in a panicked tone as she realized how dangerously close they where getting to the ground.

"Take aim and press the red button, now would be good!", Predator screamed as he closed his eyes. SG took aim at a nearby building and pressed the red button... The grappling hook erupted from the gauntlet and snagged unto a flagpole and the two of them swung to the safety of a neighboring building, where they landed safely.

"Girl you just saved my life," Predator said as he pressed a button on his other gauntlet and detached the squirrel heroine from his back, "You ever need a favor or mentor, you got one," Predator said with a smile as he gave the squirrel heroine a high five. "Mind if I have my gauntlet back?", he asked as he held out his unarmored hand. The squirrel heroine tried but could not remove the gauntlet.

"It's kind of stuck", she said as she tried to pull it off.

"Yea, I forgot", Tobias said with a laugh as he pressed a button on his remaining gauntlet and SG's gauntlet detached from her arm, to which Tobias picked it up and reattached it to his right hand with a mechanical hiss. "Grab unto my back and hold on, I'm taking us back to the top", Predator ordered as SG grabbed unto his back and held on for dear life, as the armored hero took expert aim and fired his grappling hook back to the top of the building they had just left and with the speed of lighting they where pulled back up to the top of the building.

"You missed me, ugly?" Predator snarled as he fired his submachine gun at U-Goblin, who was to stunned to move at the stun bullets struck him in the chest and made him stumble backwards. SG finished him off by leaping in the air and finishing him off with a powerful dive kick.

"Yes, way to go guys!", Rhino gave high fives to his friends. Then, they tied monster up and pulled them in one of the boxes.

"Spidey, they are out of the game!", SG yelled at their leader, who had landed to make sure that Norman was okay.

"Great job team! Tobias and Squirrel Girl, take them to Triskellion and lock them up! Rhino, you need to stay here and cover me!"

"Yes!", SG and Predator took Morbius and U-Goblin and left. Rhino ran to Peter.

"Where is Ock?"

"I don't know...I lost him during this chaos. But now I'm gonna get Harry down and then we get out of here. Take care of Norman, would you?", Spidey asked.

"Sure", Rhino answered. Nodding, Peter webbed himself on top of the crane.

"Hey buddy! Need a lift?"

Sobbing and smiling, Harry nodded. He had been quiet all this time...he was still so shocked about how Norman fell.

Peter released his friend carefully from the hook and took Harry in his arms. Rhino watched nervously and gazed Norman, who gazed up as well, worried look on his face and hands settled like he was praying.

"Okay, ready to go? Let's get out of...", Peter was stopped as he heard a slam behind him.

"Going somewhere?"

Turning around, Spidey saw Ock standing at the crane, blocking his way. Pushing Harry behind his back, Peter shielded his friend.

"What...oh no!", Rhino gasped. Norman's face turned white of shock.

"No...no! Stop Octavius!"

Ignoring Norman's babbling, Octavius gazed boys in rage.

"You messed my plans...and now you think you can just walk away like that?"

"Your allies are captured...you lost Ock! There is nothing you can do anymore!", Peter shook his head.

"Oh yes there is...since you aren't winning...over my dead body! If I have to go down...I WON'T CERTAINLY DO IT ALONE!", Ock yelled and jumped towards boys.

"HARRY!", Norman screamed and began to run, but Rhino held him back.

"LOOK OUT!", Peter pushed Harry out of the way as Ock passed them...and landed off the crane. Yelling in surprise, madman started to fall...and grabbed one of the tentacles around Harry's leg, dragging boy with him.

"HELP!", Harry screamed. Peter stoop up and jumped after his friend as they all landed into the water.

"NOOOOOOO! NOOOOO! MY SON CAN'T SWIM! HE WILL DROWN!", Norman screamed in panic from the bottom of his lungs, that Rhino had to shut his ears.

"HEEELPPP! I...can't...swim!", Harry yelled as he started to fall under the water. "Daadd...!"

"I'm coming Har, hold on!", Peter swam towards his friend. But then, Ock threw him further away.

"In your dreams! Say bye bye to your friend...as well as you to your boy Normie! You won't see him ever again!", Ock grinned and pulled Harry under the water with him as waves flushed over them.

"NOOOOOO! HARRYYYYYY! LET ME GO! I NEED TO SAVE HIM!", Norman continued his yelling.

"There is nothing you can do! You would only drown yourself as well!", Rhino shook his head.

"BUT! But...", Norman sobbed as he gazed the water. Harry, Ock and Peter were all gone now.

"It can't be...", Norman landed to his knees. "No...NO! I failed...I lost my son! No...NOOOOO! PLEASE...PLEASE NO!"

Rhino listened Norman's crying, heartbroken. He gazed towards the water...

"My little boy...I'm so sorry I failed you! Why...WHY?! I love you so much...if only you knew what I would do for you...NOOOO!"

Norman's crying and yelling echoed from the walls. Rhino gazed him and water one more time...and gasped as it was moving.

"Hey...look!"

"Hmm?", Norman lifted his teary face towards the water. And then...from there came a piece of web, which landed on the wall. And soon...Peter pulled himself out of the water, while holding Harry.

"They made it...they're alive! HOORAAYY!", Rhino clapped his hands together.

Landing on the ground, Peter took his mask off and threw rest of the robes away. Harry caught breath and coughed, being wet all over his body.

"Oh my god...OH MY GOD!", Norman took a fast run to boys, knelt down and grabbed Harry into a tight hug, burying his son's face into his chest. "You're alive...ALIVE!"

"Dad...I thcan't wreathe...", Harry mumbled. But Norman didn't listen.

"It was so close...I almost lost you forever! I was so scared...SO SCARED!"

"Thatz goodz thut I htill thcan't wreathe...", Harry tried to get air. But no avail.

"You can be sure that I'm not gonna get my eyes off you! And I'm not gonna let go off you...NEVER!", Norman cried, letting his pain out. Then, he gave several kisses on his son's head. "I love you, I love you so!"

"I thove thyou thtoo...air, air!", Harry coughed.

Peter lifted himself into a sitting position and smiled of relief as Harry was safe. Norman stopped squeezing his son a bit and gazed him.

"Peter...thank you! Thank you so much...I don't know how I can ever repay this..."

"Yeh Phete...thankh thyou...", Harry lifted his thumb up while Norman didn't loose his grip.

"No problem, I'm just glad that everything turned out to be fine...and that this nightmare is finally over", Peter smiled.

"Okay...where is Ock? How did you escape from him?", Rhino asked.

"I managed to free Harry of his grip...and he fell deeper into the sea. I tried to save him...but couldn't. So I guess he escaped..."

"Oh shit...that never stops, does it?"

"I guess not...but I think we need to get out off here. I was going to tell you on the phone that Connors is maybe able to help with Harry's condition. I think we should go to The Triskellion", Peter stood up.

"I see...well that would be great!", Norman nodded and lifted himself up and carried Harry.

"Finally, that lunatic got what he deserved!", Rhino slammed his fists together as they started walking. "He is fish food by now!"

"Yeah...", Peter gazed to see the ocean one more time. "Yeah..."

 _But why I feel...sadness?_

 _-o-o-o-_

When group finally arrived to The Triskellion, everyone were waiting. Web Warriors were glad to see Harry back at safe and sound, despite his condition was bad.

"Okay, let me take a look of you", Connors examined Harry's body. Peter and Norman waited, restlessly.

"Will he be okay? Can you help him?", Norman rubbed his son's hand.

"Well, his condition is actually worse than I expected...but I think I'm able to help indeed."

Sobbing of happiness, Harry leaned his head against Norman's chest. Connors walked to the closet and took a needle from there.

"Lay down", Connors told and Harry did as was told. Then, he gave a little sting in boy's arm.

"What's that?", Peter asked.

"It's some medicine against that poison Otto gave you", Connors told Harry. "It will heal your wounds and bruises in time. And your broken bones as well. But I have to warn you, it means lots of painful nights laying ahead."

"Don't worry about it son", Norman smiled. "You will sleep with me until you are feeling better. What about his legs? Can you do something about them?"

"I'm afraid...", Connors shook his head sadly. "I don't have medicine to stop this paralyzing effect."

"What...do you mean?!", Harry's face turned white. Peter and Norman stared as well.

"Well what I'm trying to say that since it's a side effect, there is not a cure for that. We can only hope that when poison leaves your body, your legs will heal as well. So until then...you can't do nothing, but wait. But I'm afraid that since you have been in this condition so long...you will have to learn how to walk again, since muscles are weak."

Harry trembled...and then broke down to sob. Norman comforted him and Peter pat his pal's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry...I really wish I could help more", Connors apologized sadly.

"No...it's fine. Thank you anyway", Harry smiled a little. "Looks like I'm a Frankenstein after all..."

"Oh Har...don't say like that! You are the most brave person I've ever met! You managed to go through all these hard things...we wouldn't be here without you! And you helped me to get over my depression and darkness. I owe you a lot", Peter smiled.

"And I have a wonderful son. I'm so proud of you", Norman smiled as well.

Smiling, Harry rubbed his hair and eyes. Then, he yawned.

"Feeling tired?", Norman asked.

"Yeah...a little."

"Well, then we go home and will have a nice nap. Thank you Connors, for everything", Norman smiled and lifted his son in his arms. Soon, they were flying towards Oscorp with a spider jet.

"This was really some adventure", Norman rubbed Harry's hair who had fallen asleep.

"Yeah...I just can't understand why Ock won't ever let his past go...what's done, is done", Peter nodded as he was flying.

"I guess we'll never know...", Norman answered and gazed the moon. "Did you say he escaped?"

"I'm afraid so...but don't worry sire. If he comes back, I'm always ready to help. Whenever you need me", Peter smiled.

"I know that Spider-Man...I've always known", Norman smiled and pat young man's shoulder. Then, he went to see Harry.

Peter watched Osborns over his shoulder and then turned to see as the city rose from the horizon. While flying, he thought about what Rhino said.

 _"It never stops, does it?"_

Sighing, Peter shook his head.

 _No Rhino...it won't._

When the spider-jet flied through the city, no one didn't notice how a dark figure gazed after it at the top of the building. Gritting his teeth and eyes glowing, Ock thought.

 _You won this time wall crawler...but the game is not complete. I assure that one day, you will pay while webbing in my way!_

With that, madman turned around and disappeared into the darkness. And like they say...you will never know, what lies ahead. But in the end, friendship and love will always be ones, which will destroy the evilness. Not maybe completely...but it doesn't even have to be so. More important is that you won't forget one thing.

 ** _Love is everything what matters._**


	98. Aftermath -FINALE-

_*Two months later*_

Wind was blowing strongly…autumn had reached far. Leaves had fallen off, which made the ground to glow in different colors like red, yellow and orange. It made dirty, crushing sounds under young man's shoes, who walked at the graveyard.

Soon, a beautiful bunch of roses was settled down to one grave and a hand pushed leaves away, revealing the person's name who slept under it.

 _"Ben Parker, beloved husband and uncle. RIP."_

"Happy birthday Uncle Ben…", Peter stood up and stepped back, beside of Aunt May. "So sorry I didn't come to see you for a long time…I was…well."

May gazed her nephew…and sighed.

"Peter…you're still blaming yourself about what happened?"

"Well, how wouldn't I? It was my fault that he got shot!"

"No honey…it was an accident. Remember what Ben used to say? What happens, it happens. Sometimes we can't do anything, but accept it."

"But…", Peter started.

"No", May shook her head. "Please…let it go Peter. For me…for Ben. For yourself."

"I wish it could be that easy…but I can't ever forget that seen. So much blood…"

"I know…neither can I. But no matter how much we blame ourselves and think what we could have done…it won't bring your uncle back. Instead, you should try to focus on what he dreamed of. Seeing you growing to a fine young man and following your heart", May rubbed Peter's shoulder.

Sighing, Peter turned to see his aunt.

"I just want to make him proud…he would kick my butt if he could hear how down I fell…"

"Well, sometimes even heroes fall. And then it's time to get up. I think Spider-Man knows that better than anyone", May smiled.

Smiling a little, Peter hugged May. Then, they gazed the grave one more time.

"It's a bit cold…I'm heading back. You coming?", May asked.

"I…I stay a little longer. See you later" Peter smiled. Patting his shoulder, May left.

Falling to his own thoughts, Peter thought about this horrible case, which caused so much pain to everyone he cared about. Who could have thought that a little conversation would lead into this? And more importantly…what power fear had of the human heart.

"Pete!"

Snapping back to reality, Peter gazed over his shoulder and saw Harry waving at him a couple ten meters away, standing in front of a grave.

"Hey Harry", Peter smiled and walked to his friend. "What's up?"

"Well I met Aunt May and she told me that you're here", Harry leaned to his crutches.

"Wow, did you walk here all by yourself? You're improving day by day!", Peter smiled.

"Yeah…well of course driver helped me out of the car. But other than that, yep!", Harry smiled back.

Peter gazed his friend…Harry looked much better than a couple months ago. Skin was healed from bruises and wounds and color had returned on boy's face. Only physical thing which was left, were Harry's legs. They haven't healed completely…but they grew stronger day by day. Harry practiced hard…and was able to walk short distances without help.

"Good to hear…while looking at you like this, it's like those horrible nightmares are nothing, but bad dreams!"

"Yeah…but I still have nightmares about Ock's torture. Have you seen him since…?"

"No…he vanished without a trace. Maybe he got tired", Peter laughed.

"I hope so…Dad fears his comeback all the time. Guess who can't still sleep in his own room…well not completely?", Harry rolled his eyes.

"Is Storming Norman still overprotective?", Peter chuckled.

"If you only knew…he almost even feeds me! Luckily I have at least some privacy in the bathroom!"

That made both boys laugh. When they were done, they turned to see the grave Harry was standing in front of.

 _"Bernard Russell, beloved father, husband and friend. Will be missed by all who knew him."_

"I can't believe it's been almost three months…did you find his daughter?", Peter asked.

"Yes…Dad sent some of his employees to Washington and it didn't take long to track her down. And guess what?", Harry said.

"What?"

"Well, at first we searched with a wrong name…until one day, a woman name Violet Russell called. She had heard about the hospital…and wanted to know was it Bernard whose body was found from the ruins."

"Wow…so Violet kept her own surname…kinda surprising since what you told me, Bernard and she had a cold relationship", Peter nodded, being surprised.

"So did I…but I actually spoke with Violet about that. And she said that she thought about him all these years…but was too proud to get a contact. And then…it was too late", Harry said sadly.

"Did she wonder how you knew him? After all, Bernard lived a very lonely life in some mental hospital for many years."

"Yes…I told her how we met. But she wasn't very surprised about what she heard", Harry continued.

"Oh?", Peter looked confused.

"Yeah…Violet said that it was really typical for her father to help people. He was always like that…putting himself before everyone. A lion heart, like she used to say as a little girl."

"Just like you…", Peter smiled. "I knew you and Bernard had a lot in common."

"How come?", Harry asked.

"Well, you both put everyone else before yourself. And you both are brave, with a pure heart."

"Just like Spidey", Harry smiled back.

"Maybe…but more important is, that Violet finally has a place where to go and visit him. Even if she didn't say it…but I believe that she loved her father, deep inside. After all, most parents wants nothing, but best for their children", Peter nodded.

"Yeah…maybe", Harry smiled and gazed the grave.

Both boys stood quietly for awhile, when heard a voice behind them.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you!"

Turning their heads, boys saw how Norman walked towards them, shutting his phone.

"Hey Dad", Harry smiled as Norman walked to him and put his hands on his shoulders.

"Good day sire", Peter greeted. "Busy day at work?"

"You bet…", Norman nodded and gazed his son. "Why won't you answer your phone?! I told you to keep it on if I'm calling!"

"What you do like twenty times in a day…Dad, seriously! I'm not a kid!", Harry protested.

"I'm just making sure that you're safe. And if you are not answering, of course I get worried."

Shaking his head, Harry rolled his eyes. Peter laughed.

"Oh Har, don't take it like that! Norman just cares for you. Remember what we talked about parents?"

"Yeah yeah…"

Smiling, Norman turned to see the grave.

"So…you came to say hi?"

"Yeah…I thought that it would be nice", Harry nodded.

"I understand…I'm sad I never managed to say thank you…Bernard did so much for us."

"I bet he knew that Mr. O. Like you once said", Peter nodded.

Both Osborns turned to see Peter and smiled back. Trio gazed the grave for a moment...when Peter's communicator started beeping.

"Yes Agent Venom, what is it?"

" _Well you know what…Frightful Four is attacking to a bakery! Bakery, come on! Don't they have anything useful to do?!"_

"Okay…well I'm there soon", Peter answered and shut the screen.

"Guess I gotta go…but I see you later!"

"Yeah", Harry smiled and waved as Peter took his mask from the pocket and ran out of the graveyard. Gazing after him, Harry started.

"Hey Dad?"

"Yes?", Norman asked.

"You know what is the difference between villains and us?"

"No son…I don't think I do. What is it?"

"Well, we have something what they don't…and that's Spider-Man", Harry smiled and watched as a familiar figure webbed towards the city. Gazing his son confusedly…until Norman lifted his gaze up as well and smiled too.

Spider-Man swung through the city…and finally landed on the roof, gazing down as his teammates were chasing Trapster, Klaw, Thundra and The Wizard.

"Hiya bug brain! I knew you'd come back here eventually!", Trapster yelled. "Catch me if you can!"

"Oh I you can guarantee on that!", young hero jumped down and towards the villain.

 _Since after all…everything's finally coming up Spidey!_

 **THE END**


End file.
